Butterflies
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: Trunks and Pan have always been an unique pair, for no other couple could ever compare. Foe after foe they fought, learning the lessons life taught. After many years they thought they could rest, but here comes another mess... Trunks and Pan can't live happily ever after yet. Villains start from Buu all the way past Omega Shenron! More chapters after 123 are coming!
1. Memories

**IMPORTANT****:**

**1.) Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter, _NOT_ Gohan and Videl's.**

**2.) There will be parts when Mirai Trunks and Pan will be mentioned. If you have read 'Strong Bonds' then you know what they're talking about. If you haven't read 'Strong Bonds' you will still be okay, everything's going to be explained in due time!**

**3.) This story is long ranged! It starts off from before the fight with Buu, all the way until after the Shadow Dragons.**

**4.) The rating will change as the story continues!**

**5.) At first, this story is some-what cannon to Dragon Ball Z, but as the story continues _MY_ ideas come into view. It will be less cannon, and not everything that happens in this story happened, or could have happened in Dragon Ball Z. Just remember that this is _MY_ fanfiction.**

**6.) I am saying this once! I own nothing Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z/ or Dragon Ball GT. Only the ideas, characters, and other things I come up with!**

**7.) Enjoy! :)**

**8.) I would also like to thank Lavenblue (Kim) for going with me on this editing journey and beta'ing all the old chapters, and the new ones to come. I couldn't ask for a better friend, or beta reader. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1- Memories<span>**

Seven years... That's how long it had been since Goku died in the final battle against Cell. Five years since Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten had last seen the man. The day he came back was like any other day for the remaining Son's. Chi-Chi was outside doing laundry, when out of nowhere two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled back into their muscular chest. She recognized the scent immediately as her mates, and when she turned around sure enough it was him! Goku stood there, smiling brightly and looking just the way Chi-Chi remembered him.

"G-Goku! What are you doing here?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

"Mirai Pan was right," Goku told her. "There was a tournament in the Other World, and I won. King Kai was my mentor, and I got to make a wish. My wish was to spend the day with you and Gohan."

Chi-Chi smiled into his neck, happy to have her husband back for the day, and that she would be having her daughter. "Come on, there is someone I want you to meet," she grabbed one of Goku's large hands, leading him inside their home.

"Gohan! Goten!" She yelled through the house.

Seconds later, Gohan came down the stairs holding a small boy in his arms. Both boys looked like their father, both with dark hair and coal-black eyes.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled when he saw Goku. "What are you doing here? Are you back for good?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm only here for today..." Goku said, his eyes glued to Goten. He looked just like him!

"Goku meet Goten, he's two and half years old... I'm sure you've already guessed it, but he's your son."

Goku smiled brightly, "Come here little guy," he said holding his arms out towards Goten, who immediately went into them. Goku soon grabbed Gohan and Chi-Chi, bringing them into the hug as well.

**xXxXx**

The rest of the day was peaceful for the reunited family. They spent it fishing by the river next to the house, and they had a picnic. Goku and Gohan sparred for a while, and after Gohan begged Chi-Chi to spar with Goku- who of course, went easy on her.

Later that night, Chi-Chi cooked a huge dinner- using all the fish that they had caught earlier.

She was doing the dishes while Goku put the boys to bed. She had just finished when for the second time that day two arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "I have to go soon," whispered Goku.

Chi-Chi turned around and kissed him. If tonight was the only night he would come back, then Pan would have to be conceived. Not that Chi-Chi minded; she had missed her husband terribly. He led them back to the bedroom, where they would spend their last night together.

**xXxXx**

The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up to find Goku gone. In a way, her heart broke all over again. She knew he couldn't stay forever- no matter how much she wanted him to. Sadly, she picked up his orange shirt from the floor, and put it on- remembering what he smelled like. Remembering his strong arms around her, and his scent. She was a strong woman, and she would continue to be strong- for her family.

**xXxXx**

It was a few months later when Chi-Chi found out that she was expecting. Bulma, who was like Goku's sister, had become Chi-Chi's best friend through the years. The blue-haired genius wasn't surprised to hear the news, and neither was the rest of the Z-Fighters. Mirai Trunks and Pan told them that it would happen after all...

It was shortly after Chi-Chi's announcement that Bulma made one of her own- she would be having another child as well. Both women were ecstatic and glowing. Their excitement only grew when they discovered that Bulma would be having a little girl as well.

**xXxXx**

Everyone had always loved Pan and Bulla- Bulma's daughter who was just a few months younger than Pan. Trunks, however was definitely closest to Pan. Their connection began even before Pan's birth. No one was really surprised, since the two were meant for each other, no matter what alternate universe. Mirai Trunks and Pan was an example of that.

As Pan grew, it was always Trunks who knew what she wanted- even before she could speak. He even gave her the nickname, Panna- a name that only he was allowed to call her. When Pan's first solid word was Trunks, Chi-Chi wasn't surprised. He could understand Pan in a way that no one else did, or ever would for that matter. He talked to her like she was another kid, and not in a baby voice like most of the older ones did. When Pan was cranky, Trunks was the one who could always make her smile and laugh. He was now eight years old, and Pan was four, and nothing had changed.

Chi-Chi walked into her living room, searching for her daughter. Now where could she have gone? "Pan?"

"Hi, Momma!"

Chi-Chi looked up with wide eyes. There was her little girl, sitting on the ceiling! She felt a sigh escape her lips, she should have seen this one coming. Pan was a Saiyan after all- even in this timeline. "Gohan!"

"Yeah Mom?" The teen rushed into the room quickly. Chi-Chi pointed up, and he followed her gaze before laughing. "Pan-Chan, what are you doing up there?"

"I don't know," the girl laughed, truthfully. "I was just doing what Trunks and Goten do."

"What?" Chi-Chi tilted her head to the side. "Trunks and Goten run on my walls?"

"Uh... No," Pan laughed, trying to cover for the boys, but it was already too late.

"What's Pan doing?" Goten asked, walking up to the group.

"Young man, have you been running on my walls?" Chi-Chi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was Trunks' idea!" Goten claimed.

"No it wasn't," chimed Pan. "You're the one who came up with the idea!"

"Pan!" Goten gave his little sister a quick look before turning back towards his mom, trying his best to look innocent. "We took our shoes off..."

Chi-Chi sighed, "At least the walls didn't get dirty, but if you're going to do something like that again, please go outside."

"Yes ma'am," Goten smiled.

"Gohan, I think it's time for flying lessons," Chi-Chi said, looking at her oldest.

"I would say so," he grinned. "How does that sound, Pan-Chan!"

"I'm going to fly!" She beamed, clapping her hands together.

**xXxXx**

Pan couldn't understand why Gohan didn't want her or Goten to fly fast around Videl... Goten had told her it was because Videl couldn't fly as fast as them, but the four-year-old was getting tired of just sitting on the ground. Her bother had sneaked off some time ago to find somewhere where he could fly fast, and her other brother was still waiting for Videl to fly higher, leaving Pan mainly to herself.

It was boring times like this when she wished that Trunks was around. He would have sneaked off somewhere with her to fly fast... He was so happy when she showed him that she could fly. A thought came into Pan's mind... Maybe Videl was scared and needed someone to hold her hand. Flying was pretty scary... She jumped off the ground and floated next to Gohan's head.

"Fly with me," Pan told the teenager, holding out her hand. Videl looked at her for a minute, wondering what the girl was up to. If she was being honest with herself, she had been scared of going any higher- afraid that if she did she would fall. But, Pan would be holding her hand; she would have someone there with her. It wouldn't be that bad, right? With a smile, Videl took it.


	2. Pan, meet Goku

**Chapter 2- Pan meets Goku**

It was finally the day of the Martial Arts Tournament, and the day that Pan would meet her father. She felt excited and nervous all at the same time- she had no idea what her father was like. Of course, she had heard many stories about him, and so far they were all good things. Pan rode on Trunks back, Bulla on Goten's. It was no surprise really, since the girls had everyone wrapped around their pinkies.

"What's going on?" Pan asked Trunks when he stopped walking.

"I think this is where we're meeting your dad..."

"Oh," Pan and Bulla climbed off the boys backs. Pan turned to look at them, "Are you two nervous?"

Trunks smiled knowingly, but Goten seemed a little confused. "Nervous about what?" They chimed together.

"The tournament, duh," Pan rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her lips.

"It's the people who need to be nervous." Trunks said, his voice full of confidence.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled suddenly, and Pan turned around to see a man wearing an orange gi with a blue belt. His hair reminded her of Goten's, because it was so gravity defying. Her brothers wasted no time running to the man. Pan for some reason, felt nervous. That must have been her father... Not thinking twice, she grabbed Trunks' hand. He squeezed hers gently to let her know that it would be okay.

Goku looked at Pan, a smile gracing his lips. The motion did something for Pan, for she didn't feel so nervous anymore. She knew that this man was her father, and he knew that she was his daughter... All from one look. Goku's smile was warm and friendly; Pan knew she could trust him.

_'Go ahead and go see him, don't just stare,'_ Trunks told Pan telepathically.

Telepathic communication was something that they've always been able to do. Pan stuck her tongue out at him mentally, and he laughed quietly as she let go of his hand and walked towards Goku.

The Saiyan picked her up, smiling as he looked at her. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet her in this timeline! It all felt surreal... "What's your name?" Goku asked her, even though he already knew. He had to get her talking to him somehow.

"Pan," She said shyly, but her smile was bright.

"How do you do, Pan? Let me guess... You're three right?" He teased.

"No!" Pan's eyes widened. "I'm four!" She even held up her fingers to put emphasis on it.

"Wow," Goku looked at Pan before looking at Chi-Chi. "I sure am glad she looks like you," he said, making everyone laugh.

"Come on Kakarot, we need to sign in," spoke Vegeta.

**xXxXxXx**

As they walked up to the booths, Goku carried Pan and Goten on his shoulders, asking them questions. "What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen noodles," they chirped happily.

"I love them, too! What's your favorite color?"

"Blue!" "Orange!"

"I bet I know why," Goku laughed at his daughters answer. "So, do you two know how to fly?"

"Uh-huh," Pan nodded as Goten shot up into the sky.

"Show me," Goku said, throwing Pan high in the air.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried, before seeing her daughter catch herself and laugh as she flew around Goku's head a few times before landing back in his arms.

"Very good!" Goku told his two youngest with a smile. "Who taught you that?"

"Gohan! And, he taught me how to do an energy blast! I can do it better than Goten!" Pan said excitedly.

"Cannot!" Goten cut in from his spot on Goku's shoulder.

"I totally can! You don't have any control over your blast!"

"I've gotten better!"

**xXxXxXx**

Everyone soon arrived at the sign in booth. Trunks and Goten went first, and both tried to sign-up in the adult division with no luck. Trunks was disappointed, but Goten didn't seem to care.

Goku carried Pan the whole time until he had to go. "I've got to go, Panny." He told her.

Pan looked up at him with wide eyes. Panny... No one called her that. That would be a name that only her father could call her- just like how Trunks was the only one who could call her Panna! "Okay Papa," she hugged him tightly. "I'll be rooting for you!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before flying down towards Goten and Trunks. She told them good luck, and that she would be rooting for them as well. Trunks pulled on one of her pony tails playfully and headed off with Goten.

Now it was time to head off to the seats to see the fight. Bulla and Pan looped arms together as they led the others to find some seats to wait for the tournament that was about to begin.


	3. Trunks vs Goten

**Chapter 3- Trunks vs. Goten**

The group of Z-Fighters that weren't fighting sat in the stands, minus Bulla and Pan. They waited patiently for the boys to fight. The two young girls had their arms thrown over the top of the rails as they stood on the bars in front of their mother's seats, so they could see the stage. They were extremely bored... It was the kids division, and so far, all the kids had been miserably weak.

_'How's it looking out there?'_ Trunks contacted Pan.

_'You're kidding right?'_ Pan told him, rolling her eyes. _'These kids are so weak, it's boring! It's not going to be any fun until you and Goten fight...'_

_'Good. I'll be out next, and I'm fighting some fifteen-year-old. He thinks he's so bad; you should have seen him- he tried to scare me! It'll be fun knocking him out.'_

_'All you would have to do is punch him... I know! You could let him bad mouth you for a minute then knock him off his feet before kicking him in the air. That should knock him out. Plus it would surprise him.'_

_'Sure Princess, sounds good to me,'_ Trunks agreed.

Pan could tell he was smiling, and that he was going to have way too much fun.

The smile stayed on her face as she thought of him calling her Princess. It was another nickname that Trunks called her sometimes. It started one day when Bulla was talking about her and Trunks really being a Prince and Princess. She had told Trunks he would have to marry a Princess, just like in the movies. Trunks' only comment to that was, 'Then Panna will be my Princess', and she had been ever since.

"This is a great spot to watch my Idasa!" A plump woman, with big red hair said obnoxiously. "He's going to make me so proud!" She squeezed herself beside poor Oolong and another stranger.

"Now, in this match we have eight-year-old Trunks, up against fifteen-year-old Idasa!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the crowed.

"Get him, Idasa! Beat him to a pulp!" screamed Red.

"Excuse me!" Bulma told the loud woman, sending her a glare. "That is MY son out there! I'll give your son thirty seconds at the most! And, that's if he's lucky! Go get him Trunks!" Bulma yelled, wanting nothing more at the moment other than to see her son win.

"That little twerp?" Red scoffed, looking at Bulma, "You're not serious!"

"You really think your son is going to win?" Pan spoke up calmly before Bulma could shout something back to Red. The two women turned to look at her, shocked to see her looking out to the arena. Her eyes were firmly focused on Trunks as she continued: "Just look at him. Your son is moving around like he's having a seizure, while Trunks has a firm stand. Your son is too busy running his mouth to actually fight."

Red sat there, her mouth gaped open as Bulma smiled proudly at the girl. Pan could hear Idasa's bad mouthing all the way from her spot, and she could tell it was irritating Trunks.

_'I'm tired of listening to him,'_ he told Pan. Trunks kneeled down, knocking Idasa off of his feet before kicking his back and sending him flying into the air. Trunks walked off the stage, his arms crossed, and a satisfied smirk on his face as Idasa came crashing down.

_'Wow, Trunks-Kun!'_ Pan awed. _'You really knocked that boy out.'_

_'Yeah... I might have kicked him a little harder than necessary.'_

_'Well maybe a little... But, he got what he deserved.'_

Bulma stuck her tongue out at Red, who growled back in response. "It doesn't matter, Ikose will do better!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Chi-Chi declared, pointing towards the stage where Goten and an older boy stood with Goten.

Pan snorted... _This woman, has way too much trust in her kids._

Ikose was weaker than Idasa. Ikose started hitting Goten who just simply blocked every hit...

"Goten! Just hit him already!" Chi-Chi yelled, and Goten did just that. He hit Ikose right in the nose, making him fall back- out cold. "Haha!" Chi-Chi said in Reds face, "That's MY son!"

"Just you wait," Red hissed through clenched teeth before storming off.

"Finally," Oolong said, fanning himself. "Room to breathe."

"This is so boring!" Bulla whined. "It's not going to be any fun until Trunks and Goten fight!"

Pan nodded beside her before looking up and seeing the men and Eighteen. "Look!" She pointed towards the group.

"Let's go up there!"

Pan and Bulla turned to look at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Momma..." Pan said with a pout.

"Mommy..." Bulla said doing the same.

"What do you two want?" Chi-Chi and Bulma asked simultaneously. They knew from look on their daughters faces that they were up to no good.

"Can we go up there?" The girls pointed to the others, their pouts never leaving their faces.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked up and smiled, "Okay, but be safe!"

"Thank you!" The girls chimed, running- going to the side where no one could see them, and flew up to the top. Bulla landed on Vegeta's shoulders as Pan went to Goku's.

"Hey you two," Krillin greeted for everyone. "How's Bulma and Chi-Chi doing?"

"Beating up Oolong and Master Roshi," Bulla said, making Vegeta smirk.

"Yeah, and the woman next to us," Pan added, resting her arms on Goku's head. "Her sons were the two that fought Trunks and Goten. You should have seen her face when Trunks and Goten beat her boys!"

"I wish I could have seen it!" Krillin said while everyone else smiled.

**xXxXxXx**

Pan and Bulla stayed up there with the others while the rest of the fighters of the kid division fought, and finally it was Trunks and Goten's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's finally time for our two junior finalist to fight!" Said the announcer, "We have eight-year-old Trunks, who will be going up against seven-year-old Goten! These two boys happen to be friends, who normally fight in the woods, but now that they are facing each other in this tournament a question has been raised, WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?!"

Trunks and Goten took their stances, staring each other down.

"Man look at those two," Krillin uttered in awe. "They have perfect battle stances, and they're not even ten!"

"Are you ready for this Goten?" Trunks smirked. Even from the height they were at, the others could hear, because Trunks spoke loud enough for their advanced hearing.

"Yeah!" Goten laughed, a light smirk on his lips.

"Okay... But, just so you know, I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I'm going all out, too."

"Fine by me!" Trunks said, attacking his friend.

True to their word, they went all out. Throwing hits and kicks that were way too fast for the normal, untrained eyes to see. Slowly, they started lifting up into the air, leaving most of the people in shock. The fight continued, and it was a constant tug-of-war. Trunks would get the advantage, and then Goten would.  
>Gohan and Videl finally got done with signing in and joined the others. Gohan looked down proudly at the two boys- he did help train them after all. Videl, however, was a bit shocked... Sure, she knew that Gohan had taught the boys how to fight, but she didn't know they could fight like this!<p>

Trunks got Goten in an arm lock thinking he was fixing to win. That is, until Goten turned Super.

"Hey that's cheating," Trunks landed on the arena with Goten who had powered down. "We agreed not to go Super… remember?"

"Oops," Goten scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," Trunks waved a hand, smiling. "You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay then... How about we make this more interesting?"

"Interesting how?" Trunks smirked before gathering energy in the palm of his hands and shooting it at Goten.

"Oh no, Trunks! We don't want those people to be blown up!" Krillin panicked.

"Don't worry," Goku smiled. "Look at him, he's in complete control."

Goten dodged the beam. The energy was heading straight towards a group of people, and Trunks quickly made it shoot upwards.

"I can do stuff like that, too!" Goten bragged.

He attempted to do a kamehameha wave, but Trunks simply stepped sideways and dodged it. The wave hit one of the stadiums roofs, and Trunks face palmed, making Pan laugh.

"Looks like Goten needs a little more practice," Goku winced.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "Pan got it down faster than he did."

"I told you, Papa." Pan said happily, making Goku laugh.

"Okay Goten, that didn't work out, so we'll have to do something else. I'm going to beat you with one arm," Trunks declared.

"What?! One arm, you can't do that! It's impossible!" Goten waved his arms around.

"No left arm," Trunks shook his head, and he started kicking Goten. Vegeta smirked proudly, watching his son.

Trunks, not using either of his arms, almost fell back a few times before having to catch himself. Goten ran towards Trunks head on, and the latter quickly moved and cheated. He went Super Saiyan, used his left arm, and did an energy beam. He won, and the crowed went crazy.

"Awe man," Goku pouted.

"Don't worry Kakarot, there's always next time," Vegeta smirked victoriously.

"We had best go," Goku nodded. "I'm starving, and I would like to eat before the adult division.

Bulla and Pan flew to the rail and sat down on it. They were staying behind so they could watch Trunks beat Mr Satan.

"Aren't they going to watch my dad fight?" Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Well, um..." Gohan started nervously. "My dad and Vegeta have sensitive stomachs, so they have to eat as soon as they get hungry or they'll get sick... And, they could die! I'm sure they would have loved to watch your dad, though..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Listen kid," Mr Satan whispered in Trunks ear. "Do you know how fighters greet each other?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, having no idea what the older man was talking about. "Are you talking about bowing?" The boy knew about how fighters would bow to each other out of respect, but his father taught him to never bow. Vegeta had said that since he was a prince he didn't have to bow- that the others should bow to him instead. Plus, his father told him that an enemy could strike you while your head was down.

"No, no," Hercule waved his hand slightly. "You know the friendly punch on the cheek."

"A friendly punch...?" Trunks repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Hercule smiled. "So, when the fight begins all you have to do is lightly punch me on the cheek."

"Okay..." Trunks shrugged, unsure.

The fight began, and Trunks did as he was told. He lightly punched Hercule in the face, but even Trunks' lightest punch was still too strong for Mr Satan. He fell off the stage and Trunks clearly won, although the way it played out, Mr Satan let him win.

Pan and Bulla hopped down the rail, starting to walk off.

"Where are you two going?" Gohan asked, causing the girls to stop.

"To go find the boys," they replied simultaneously.

"Of course," Gohan smiled slightly. "Be careful."

"We will!" They replied, taking off.


	4. Helping the Boys Out

**Chapter 4- Helping The Boys Out**

Pan and Bulla found the boys in a room, surrounded by reporters. They all had their microphones outstretched towards Trunks, asking him question after question as he tried to eat.

"How did it feel to fight Mr Satan?"

"Boring," Trunks crossed his arms, throwing his head back in annoyance.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black," he smirked, knowing how dark it sounded. There was nothing dark behind the color for him. Black was the color of Pan's eyes, and he loved looking at them.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Hurt people..." Trunks gritted out, hoping to frighten them out in a way that would make them leave. Out the corner of his eye he saw Pan and his sister._ 'Help us,'_ he told Pan.

"AH!" Pan screamed loudly, startling the reporters. They turned to look at her, frantic expressions on their faces. "It's, Mr Satan!" Pan pointed to the other side of the room, causing all the reporters to rush over.

Goten and Trunks ran out of the room, the girls following behind them as they hid between a wall and a bush.

"Thanks…" Trunks breathed.

"Hey, who's that fighter?" Goten asked, looking at a man in a mask as he walked by.

Trunks' face brightened up. "I have an idea!"

Goten moaned, resisting the urge to slap his face. "Your ideas always get us into trouble..!"

"What's the idea?" Bulla looked at her brother.

"We knock that guy out, steal his costume, then Goten and I will put it on. Once we have it on, we can fight in the adult division!"

"I dunno Trunks..." Goten began. "What if we get caught? And, what about when we have to fight our dads, or Gohan, or Piccolo, or Eighteen, or Kril-"

"Okay, okay," Trunks shook his head, stopping Goten from continuing. "We will use the mask, so no one can see our faces."

"What about when we fight our dads or friends?"

"I'm not afraid! We'll try as hard as we can to beat them," Trunks clenched his fist in excitement.

Goten let out a long sigh. "Fine, but how are we going to get his costume?"

Trunks looked at Pan, and they shared a secret smile. "Leave it to Panna and me."

Pan wiggled her way out of the shrubs before running to the masked man. She tugged on his pants leg, gaining his attention.

"What do you want, kid?"

"It's really you..." Pan faked her awe exceptionally well. "I'm a huge fan! My Papa said that he could beat you in a game of arm wrestling. He said if you could beat him he would give you $1, 000!"

"$1,000 huh...? I could buy that new mask I wanted! Lead the way," the masked man spoke.

Pan grabbed his arm, going only five steps before Trunks hit the man on the head, knocking him out.

"Haha!" Trunks laughed. "Did you see that hit?" He grabbed the man's ankles, dragging him into the bushes.

The boys got dressed; Trunks was sitting on Goten's shoulders as they stumbled to gain their balance. It was only after Goten poked holes in the cloth, so he could see that they did just fine.

"How do we look?" Trunks queried.

"Funny..." Bulla tilted her head to the side, slightly.

"Do we look convincing?" Goten asked.

Bra and Pan shrugged. "Convincing enough."

"Cover for us please," Trunks didn't wait for a response as Goten walked them towards the arena to the tournament.

"Come on," Bra looked Pan. "We need to get back to our moms."

**xXxXx**

"Hey, where's Trunks and Goten?" Chi-Chi asked when the girls walked up.

"Ah... Well... They... Umm..." Bulla stammered. She had never been good at lying.

"They went to go get some food away from the reporters. They also said they would probably watch the matches from where Papa and the rest are, so they can see it better." Pan covered quickly.

"Of course they would be eating," Bulma smiled. "They are Saiyans after all."

"Stop pulling my hair!" the girls heard a voice hiss, and they turned to see Marron, who was only six, scowling at Yamacha's son, Drake, who was eight.

Drake smirked lightly as he shrugged, "It looks stupid, Pig."

"Stop calling me that!" Marron yelled, her face growing red. "I am not a pig! It is pig-tails!"

"Drake!" Yamacha grabbed his son by the back of the shirt and made him sit beside him. "Behave!"

Pan and Bulla shared a smile before they ran over to Yamacha and climbed on his lap. They had always liked the man, he was almost like an uncle, always telling old stories and jokes.

"Here," Bulma handed Yamacha a drink.

"Thanks; wow you sure are in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess I'm still giddy about Trunks winning, and now Vegeta is, too. Ah, can you see it? Father and son wining on the same day?"

"Excuse me!" Chi-Chi cut in. "Goku is fighting, too! He's doing this for his family, not cheap thrills like your husband!"

"VEGETA WILL WIN!" Bulma yelled, determined.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi shouted just as fiercely.

Yamacha pulled Bulla and Pan back against his chest as he leaned back out of the woman's line of fire.

"VEGETA!"

"G-O-K-U! GOKU!"

"Oh look you can spell! VEGETA!"

"I'll show you how to spell-"

"Ladies and Gentleman, are we ready for the adult division?" The announcer interrupted the bickering women, and there was a loud roar. Bulma and Chi-Chi settled down, still a bit muffled, but they turned their attention towards the stage to watch their husbands.

"First up we have Krillin Vs Pintar!"

Krillin walked on stage with a huge man, three times his size! However, size meant little to the short man, and he easily won against his competitor.

"Next we have Shin and McJunior!"

A short, purple man who must have been Shin walked out on stage, but Piccolo was nowhere to be seen.

"McJunior?" The announcer called again, but there was no reply. "Wait a moment, I have some news... McJunior has forfeited his fight. Shin moves on!"

"Why didn't Piccolo fight?" Bulma looked at the small group, confused.

"I don't know," Chi-Chi shrugged, forgetting their argument earlier. "That's strange though..."

"Okay now we have Videl vs Spopovich!" The announcer continued.

"It's Gohan's girlfriend!" Chi-Chi whispered excitedly.

"Wow, Gohan has a girlfriend?" Yamacha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and she's the 'World Champs' daughter," Bulma snickered with a knowing look.

"Wow…" Yamcha restrained his laugh. "Does Mr Satan know?"

Bulma shrugged as they turned their attention back to the match. Videl was doing great as she knocked Spopovich to the ground. But, no matter how many times she hit, and he got knocked down, he kept getting up. He got in a lucky hit, punching her in the jaw that knocked her down in surprise.

"What are you doing? Get up or I won't let you marry Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled frantically, practically leaning over the rails in front of everyone.

"Geez I wouldn't want Chi-Chi as a mother-in-law, would you?" Bulma looked at Yamcha.

"I would think not. Poor Trunks then, huh?" He pointed at Pan, who glanced their way when she heard Trunks' name.

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, good thing he's a Saiyan. They're so cute together, even now. I can't wait until they get older. They looked so perfect together... remember?" Yamacha nodded, and Pan was even more confused. She shook her head, figuring that they were talking about Gohan and Videl.

Just then Videl got crushed by Spopovich. There was silence in the crowd, but Gohan didn't waist anytime running out there, forgetting all about his head wrap just to save Videl. Spopovich didn't stop him, just moved out of his way, so Gohan could carry Videl to the hospital wing.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Pan, Bulla go find your fathers. They'll know," Master Roshi looked at the two.

**xXxXx**

Pan and Bulla took off before their mothers could stop them. They ran into the room, seeing most of the contestants leaning against the wall, and Goku flying off into the sky. Bulla ran to Vegeta, knowing he would know something. Pan looked around for Trunks or Goten, but saw no sign of them, so she went to Gohan.

"Saiyaman," she called, using his alter-ego's name, so no one would know it was him.

He looked down at his little sister, a sad smile on his face before he picked her up. Pan hugged her brother tightly, still not sure of what all was happening, but she could tell it was something bad.

"Hey, Pan-Chan. How's my favorite sister?"

Pan giggled lightly. "I'm your only sister!"

"You're still my favorite," Gohan shrugged.

"Where did Papa go?"

"To Korin's place to get some senzu beans." Pan had no idea what he was talking about, and he noticed, because he explained himself. "Korin's place is below the lookout. The lookout is a tall tower in the sky where Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende, the earth's guardian lives. "

"Oh," Pan's mouth formed the vowel… "And, what about the _Silly_ beans?"

"Not _silly_, Senzu. They help a person who has been hurt."

"So, they will help Videl get better?"

"Yes!"

"Good! She was doing a good job."

"Yeah, she was until Spopovich crushed her. Something just isn't right with him and his friend Yamu."

"I don't like them," Pan whispered lowly. "I think they're bad."

"You were reading their energy signals? Good..." Gohan mused proudly.

"Pan," Vegeta walked up, holding Bulla's hand. "You and Bulla need to tell everyone what's happening."

"Okay," Pan gave Gohan another hug. "Good luck Saiyaman!" She jumped down, taking Bulla's outstretched hand. "Good luck to you, too, Veggie-Sama!" She told the Saiyan, making the corners of his lips twitch up slightly.

**xXxXx**

"What's happening?" Everyone asked once the girls returned.

"Daddy said, Videl is in a room where no one could see her. Then he started saying something about a Kakarot... I dunno what that is," shrugged Bulla.

"Gohan told me that Papa went to Korin's place to get some type of beans," Pan knitted her eyebrows together, trying to think of the name.

"Okay then," Yamacha nodded. "Videl will be alright then."

"Okay everyone," the announcer's voice rang out through the crowd. "We have word that Videl is okay! So, now we can start our next round! Saiyaman Vs Kibito!"

"Go Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted happily.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma hissed to her best friend. "He's in disguise remember?"

"Oops," Chi-Chi covered her mouth with her hands. Gohan took off his sunglasses, and she screamed again, "Yay, Gohan! I can see your face now!"

"Momma, I think you're embarrassing him," Pan commented, noticing Gohan's red face.

"That's what moms are for!" Chi-Chi smiled, kissing Pan on the cheek.

Gohan stared at Kibito who spoke up. "I know that you're a Saiyan. Turn Super Saiyan, I think we could use your power."

Bulla and Pan, having the most advanced hearing gasped at what they just heard. "You just heard that too, right?" Bulla asked Pan, who could only nod her head.


	5. Secrets Reveled

**Chapter 5- Secrets Revealed**

"What did he say?" Master Roshi asked the two young girls.

"He knows that Gohan can go Super Saiyan," Pan whispered in a hushed voice.

"How?" Chi-Chi asked, mainly talking to herself.

"I don't know..." Pan trailed off.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan for Kibito, and everyone watching was amazed. You could see the power coming from him! Out of nowhere, Yamu and Spopovich came out on the stage. They had a weird weapon, and they stabbed Gohan with it, draining his power.

"GOHAN!" the girls watching the scene yelled.

As fast as Yamu and Spopovich appeared, they flew off, leaving Gohan in his regular form, drained of energy. The purple man, Shin took off after them, followed by Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo. Kibito gave Gohan some energy, and he woke up as Videl ran onto the stage to make sure he was okay. Soon, Kibito took off into the air with Gohan and Videl.

_'What's going on?'_ Pan asked Trunks, hoping that he would know.

_'I don't know. Those guys just took Gohan's power and now everyone else is going after them. If they don't hurry back, they'll miss their fights.'_

Mr Satan whose eyes were wide at remembering the Saiyans when they fought against Cell, slowly made his way to the announcer to see what was going to be happening next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there are only five contestants left; Killa, Jewel, Mighty Mask, Eighteen, and Mr Satan," the announcer's voice came out. "Mr Satan, our beloved world champ has announced that he can take on all four of them at once! So, let the last match begin! The last man, or woman standing will be this year's martial arts champ!"

By looking at Hercule Satan's face, anyone with a brain would have been able to tell that is not what he said... Eighteen, 'Mighty Mask', a tall dark-skinned man and a frilly man all entered the stage with Hercule.

"Fighters take your stance!" The announcer called. "Alright... GO!" Eighteen easily knocked Jewel out of the ring and Trunks and Goten got Killa. "Only three left? Already? It's Mighty Mask Vs Eighteen Vs Mr Satan! Who will win?"

Eighteen attacked Trunks and Goten, and they were doing just fine, but after a while it was getting harder for them, since they were sharing a costume together. After a few blows, Goten and Trunks switched, so Trunks was kicking and Goten was punching. There were a few times that Pan really thought the boys would win- she had faith in them. Eighteen stepped up her game, her eyes only focused on the prize money. That made it harder for Trunks and Goten, so they did the stupidest thing they could have possibly done... They went _Super_, thus blowing their cover. Because, two people can't work together in a costume, they got disqualified leaving Mr Satan and Eighteen.

Eighteen obviously was much better, and had Mr Satan in a head lock in no time. The only way she agreed to let him go was if Mr Satan paid her money, and he, wanting to win, agreed. After her 'win', Eighteen met up with everyone, and they went somewhere to eat.

**xXxXx**

_'Hey Videl is back, she told me and Goten where everyone took off to. We're going to go there, too! They're seeing a wizard!'_ Trunks told Pan.

_'A wizard?'_ Pan asked puzzled. _'What's that?'_

_'I don't know, but I'm going to find out.'_

_'Please be careful.'_

_'Always.'_

When everyone finished eating they walked around the stadium not sure of what else to do while they waited for the others to get back. Suddenly Goku, Gohan, Shin, Vegeta, a tall red-skinned man with horns, and a short, yellow man with beady eyes appeared on the stage. There was something different about Vegeta, that much was clear thanks to a large 'M' on his forehead.

"Vegeta, kill your friends!" The short, yellow man ordered.

"No," Vegeta seethed. "I am only going to fight Kakarot!"

"No Vegeta," Goku shook his head carefully. "Come on, snap out of it; you're not that person anymore. I'll spar with you after this is all over, I promise."

"Don't act like you know me! No one knows the Prince of all Saiyans better than himself! Fight me dammit!"

"No," Goku continued to shake his head.

"FINE!" Vegeta stormed, raising a hand and blasting a side of the arena killing hundreds of people.

"VEGETA!" Bulma fell to her knees, unable to contain her sobs. Chi-Chi fell to the ground beside her, wrapping an arm around her, and trying to comfort her best friend. Pan held Bulla's hand tightly, not knowing what else to do. The girls knew what Vegeta did was wrong, but they were still too young to understand it completely.

"Fine," Goku sighed. "I'll fight you Vegeta. But not here, somewhere where no one else will get hurt."

"Fine," Vegeta muttered, just before the men disappeared again.

**xXxXx**

"What is going on?" Chi-Chi cried, confused as ever.

"I know," Videl walked up. "Well... a bit. You see that short purple man, Shin? He's the Supreme Kai, who has come to earth with Kibito to stop the short yellow man, Babidi, an evil wizard from releasing his monstrous creation, Buu. If Buu is released... Well he has the power to destroy a whole planet."

"Well..." Roshi said softly, gaining everyone's attention. "What we need are Dragon Balls."

"Right," Bulma sniffed, pulling out a capsule that turned into a hover car that everyone could fit into.

"What are Dragon Balls?" Pan and Bulla asked curiously.

"Long story short, seven magical balls that when put together, form a dragon that grants three wishes," Yamacha explained.

"Cool!" Pan smiled brightly. Excitement was already setting in for when she could meet the dragon.

**xXxXx**

They found the first six Dragon Balls with ease, with just a bit of trouble from the seventh. Once they had all of them, they made their way back to Bulma's and laid the balls down on the grass.

"Shenron we summon you!" Bulma called loud and clear. The sky suddenly turned black, and lights shot out from the Dragon Balls to form a huge green dragon.

**"State your wish,"** the dragon's voice echoed.

"Shenron, please bring back everyone that Vegeta killed today..." The bluenette pleaded.

Shenron's eyes lit up in a red color for a second before he spoke, **"It is done. Your second wish?"**

"What to wish for?" Yamacha tapped his chin.

"Wait! Don't wish for anything!" Goku appeared suddenly.

"Papa!" Pan ran up to him, forcing Bulla to come with her. Goku smiled down at the two girls before picking both of them up, and putting one on each of his shoulders.

"Don't wish for anything," Goku continued, his voice serious.

"Goku..." Bulma began. "I already made one wish."

"Hm," Goku thought about it before turning towards Shenron. "Thanks for your help so far Shenron, but we don't need any more wishes right now!"

At that, Shenron disappeared back into the Dragon Balls before they shot off into the sky, going every which way.

"Come on, I need to get you guys to the lookout. It's the safest place right now," Goku said.

Everyone grabbed a hold of Goku, or was holding onto someone who was, and off everyone went. As soon as they landed on the lookout, Pan jumped from Goku and ran a few feet. Her stomach felt oddly strange...

"Panny?" Goku asked her.

Pan could feel Trunks around, but she knew something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Pan turned to Goku, her eyes wide, "What happened Papa?" She asked making everyone turn to look at Goku. He swallowed hard, looking at his daughter with curious eyes before he began.

"We were too late. Majin Buu has been released. Shin, Kibito, and Gohan were all lost and it's a good chance that they're dead-"

Chi-Chi fell to the ground sobbing, now it was time for Bulma to comfort her.

"Vegeta was being controlled by Babidi, that's why he killed those people. He broke control though, and started fighting Majin Buu... Trunks and Goten showed up on the scene, wanting to help kill Majin Buu, but Vegeta knocked them out before sacrificing himself-"

Bulma was sobbing again…

"Buu is still out there..." Goku whispered.

Everyone, but Eighteen, Piccolo, and Goku was in tears. How could such a happy day turn into such a nightmare?

"Hey Piccolo..." Goku looked at Pan and Bulla carefully.

"Yeah Goku?"

"I have an idea..."


	6. Fusion

**Chapter 6- Fusion!**

"What?" Piccolo looked at the Saiyan.

"I said I have an idea," repeated Goku.

Piccolo let out a sigh. "I heard you Goku. I meant, what is your idea?"

"Oh," Goku smiled. "I want Pan and Bulla to do fusion with Trunks and Goten."

"WHAT?" Sputtered Piccolo.

"I said I want Pan and-"

"I know what you said, idiot!" Piccolo barked. "You can't be serious, they're too young!"

"I am serious. Trunks and Goten are going to need support that can help them, and it needs to be someone they won't have to worry about. Yes, both girls are young, but together they'll be a full Saiyan, and able to do much more!"

"Hold it!" Chi-Chi spoke up, glaring at Goku. "What is this fusion you want my babies to do?"

"A technique that will allow two people of similar size and power to be one," Goku said calmly.

"AND you want our kids to do it?!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled.

"...Yeah," Goku rubbed the back of his head, a slight grin on his face.

"There's no point in arguing with you," Chi-Chi sighed. "If it's the only chance to defeat Buu, then okay."

"Great! Now we got to wake the boys up!"

Goku woke the boys up, and they were not happy. Just like everyone else, they had a hard time believing that Vegeta and Gohan were dead...

**xXxXx**

"Alright, that's enough!" Goku said seriously. "Vegeta and Gohan wouldn't want you to act like this! Do you want revenge?" All four of the children nodded. "Okay then... I have a technique that can help us. It's called fusion. Trunks and Goten will fuse as well as Bulla and Pan. Now your energy levels have to be exactly the same. Do you understand?" The four children nodded again.

"Okay Piccolo, I need your help," Goku looked at the Namek.

"What! Why…?" Piccolo asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"To help me teach them the dance..."

"It's a dance?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well no... Kinda... Yeah," Goku nodded.

Piccolo huffed. "Okay let's get this over with."

"Great! It goes like-"

_"People of earth,"_ A voice cut in._ "My name is Babidi, your new master. I need some help, you see I'm looking for some dear friends of mine. Their names are; Goten Son, Trunks Briefs, and a Namek named Piccolo. If you know where they are just call my name and I'll answer... If I don't have them by let's say... Mid-day tomorrow my friend Buu here will eat you like candy."_ An image of a pink blob turning a whole city into candy and eating them popped into everyone's mind. _"Remember Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. I need them; you don't want to be eaten do you?"_ Said Babidi, and like that he was gone from everyone's mind.

"I think we made him mad," Goten glanced at Piccolo and Trunks.

"I would say so, kid…" Piccolo nodded.

"That monster killed my father!" Trunks yelled angrily.

"Yes, that's Majin Buu," Goku said carefully. "I still need to teach you four the fusion dance. Right now, it's our only chance."

"But, Babidi said he'll eat everyone like candy!" Bulma's eyes were wide with horror.

"Yes, he did. Trunks go to Capsule Corp and get the Dragon Radar. I have a feeling we might need it. I'll go find Babidi and Buu, don't worry, I'll talk to them," said Goku.

"Okay," Trunks nodded, taking off quickly.

As soon as Trunks was gone, Goku disappeared. Everyone waited for what felt like hours, then they felt a massive energy.

"What is that?!" Videl raised both of her eyebrows.

Pan searched it. "It's Papa!"

**xXxXx**

Trunks soon returned with the Dragon Radar with Goku right behind him.

"Okay guys, I only have thirty minutes left. We have to hurry," Goku said.

With the help of Piccolo, he demonstrated the dance. Pan and Bulla studied all of the moves, not wanting to mess it up.

"I have to go," Goku whispered sadly when Baba appeared. "Don't worry about time with Buu. I told him that you guys would come to him, but he only agreed to wait two days, so you have to train really hard. I have faith in you four."

"Wait!" Trunks stopped him. "Can you go Super Saiyan three before you go?" His eyes were wide and eager.

Goku nodded, a soft smile on his face as he powered up, going to level three. The huge energy from earlier returned. He was a Super Saiyan, but his hair came down to his knees, and his eyes were a dark blue instead of teal.

"Wow..." was all anyone was able to say.

Goku powered down, giving everyone a hug. He kissed Chi-Chi and Pan on the cheek, holding them and Goten tightly. "It sure was nice meeting you," he told Pan with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Papa," Pan's eyes were wide. "I'll miss you."

"Stay strong, Panny." Goku whispered to her before waving goodbye to everyone and leaving.

**xXxXx**

"Okay fusion time!" Piccolo said, taking over Goku's lead.

He lined the kids up from left to right; Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla.

"Good, now first you will need to fuse. After you fuse we will practice, because you won't be able to fight Majin Buu right away. It will take training. Trunks lower your energy to match Goten's. Pan you need to lower yours as well to match Bulla's."

Trunks and Pan did as they were told and Goten raised his hand.

"Yes?" Piccolo asked.

"Can you show us the dance again...?"

Piccolo let out a sigh, but did it again… This time with Krillin. It was taking everything in Trunks not to laugh.

"Okay!" Piccolo caught all of the kids' attention. "Now it's your turn!"

"I wonder what they'll look like..." Chi-Chi said.

"Fu-sion HA!" The four young Saiyans said, doing the moves.

Tingles ran all over their bodies, and smoke was everywhere. Everyone stood, waiting for the smoke to clear, so they could see. When it did they were shocked... There stood an old man that had snot running down from his nose. He wiped it off, laughing. Piccolo face palmed at Trunks and Goten's fusion. He was so skinny and old; he only hoped Pan and Bulla did better.

**"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION AT ALL?**" Yelled two voices that were one.

Everyone turned to see a girl with a face very much like Pan's with Bulla's eyes. The top half of her hair was black and the bottom half was blue; it was pulled into a neat pony tail. Their belly shirt was dark purple, coordinated with a gray vest and pants.

The girl looked perfect, and Piccolo was pleased with Pan and Bulla. "Good job," Piccolo praised.

"Oh they need a name!" Chi-Chi gushed.

"My name is, Palla," the girl smiled.

"I love it!" Bulma said, "What about the boys?"

"Gotenks!" Palla snapped, looking at him as he stared at some snot on his hand.

"What? What happened?" The old man asked, looking around frantically.

"I see!" Awed Chi-Chi.

**xXxXx**

After thirty minutes, the fusion wore off, and the four Saiyans were back to their normal selves. Piccolo soon ordered them to do it again.

"Fu-sion HA!"

This time when the smoke cleared, Gotenks wasn't an old man. No... But, he was a bit on the chubby side, and everyone surrounded him, their eyes wide as he scratched his stomach.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"Palla yelled at him, her hands on her hips."What is so hard about a dance that you keep messing up?"

"Give me a break!"Gotenks snapped, crossing his arms."I'll get it right next time! Say... Does anyone have something to eat?"

"You're hopeless," Palla slapped her face.

**xXxXx**

Soon fusion wore off again, and it was time to try it for the third time.

"Do it right this time," Piccolo sent Trunks and Goten a stern glare.

The boys only smiled sheepishly in return.

"Fu-sion HA!" For the third time smoke cleared, but Gotenks was... In the right form! He looked perfect in every way.

"About time," Palla muttered, crossing his arms.

"Alright!"Gotenks smirked, flexing his muscles. "Do you see this? This is awesomeness!"He looked at Palla.

"More like stupid,"she corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Alright," Piccolo called getting their attention. "Time to train!"

"Train?" Gotenks raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk playing on his face. "I don't need to train! I'm perfect now! I can take Buu on just like this!"

"You BAKA!"Palla yelled at him."You're going to get creamed, and then I'll have to come and save you!"

Gotenks' response was only to laugh as he flew off.

Palla glared after him for a second before she sighed loudly and turned towards Piccolo. "Don't worry,"she assured. "I won't let him die,"she took off after Gotenks.

**xXxXx**

Gotenks found Buu quickly. "Hey pinky!" He called out to the monster, making a face.

Palla arrived on the scene just in time to see Buu punching Gotenks. She sighed, flying down and yanking on the back of Gotenks' vest to drag him away.

**xXxXx**

The two landed back on the lookout with Gotenks leaning against Palla.

"Didn't go so well did it?" Krillin snickered.

Gotenks glared at him and was fixing to give him a finger before Palla grabbed his hand and spoke up. "No, the baka should have listened to Piccolo!" She slapped Gotenks upside the head.

"OUCH!"

Piccolo sighed, there would be no point in trying to make them work again today... They would have to try tomorrow.

**xXxXx**

"Okay," Piccolo said early the next day. "Trunks, Goten… I need you two to power up as Super Saiyans, and then fuse."

Trunks and Goten did as they were told and went super, as Pan and Bulla stayed the same. They fused and Gotenks was a perfect Super Saiyan.

"Awesome!" Piccolo said. "Now we must-"

"Nu-huh,"Gotenks waved a finger at Piccolo."I'm a Super Saiyan now!"

"Did you not learn your lesson last time?!" Piccolo gritted out harshly.

Gotenks stuck his nose in the air**. **"Hn, doesn't matter! I'm stronger now!"He flew off.

"If Buu doesn't kill him..."Panra hissed. "I will!"she screamed, flying off after him.

"I hope she can talk some sense into him," Yamacha said.

"I have a feeling that if anyone could, it would be Palla," Piccolo said, finally understanding why Goku wanted the girls to do fusion as well.

**xXxXx**

Gotenks found Buu, but before he could do anything, he was grabbed by the back of his vest once again and thrown into a rock. Panra landed in front of him as he stood up, and boy was she not happy... Gotenks laughed nervously and backed up a bit**.**

"You... BAKA!"Palla said, hitting him.

**xXxXx**

The two landed back on the lookout soon after.

"Buu get you again?" Piccolo asked a battered up Gotenks. "Good, I'm glad-"

"Buu?!" Gotenks asked, his eyes wide. "It wasn't Buu! It was this crazy person!"He pointed at Palla.

"Well, start paying attention!"She crossed her arms.

"I have no boss!"Gotenks yelled right before he split and Palla followed suit.

"Okay, you four…" Piccolo looked at them. "We'll work more on it later. Go rest for now."

Trunks and Goten couldn't have been happier to hear that as they hurried off to go rest.


	7. Human Extinction Attack

**Chapter 7- Human Extinction Attack**

"You guys," Yamacha whispered as a strange feeling started creeping up his spine. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl asked.

"It's Buu," Piccolo said quietly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"But, he's changing..." Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is he changing into?" Bulma asked, curiously.

"Something even more evil," Yamcha said in shock.

"Is that even possible?" Videl questioned, her eyes wide.

"He's coming!" Piccolo said, panic now clear in his voice.

"What?!" screeched Chi-Chi.

All the non- Z-Fighters, plus Eighteen and Master Roshi went to the temple, leaving Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamacha to deal with Buu. The monster landed…He was still the same monster, but he was indeed different. He was skinnier, smarter, and his eyes were a blood-red colour.

"Where is the warrior that the spikey haired man promised me? He said I could fight him," glowered Buu.

Piccolo racked his brain until he realized that Buu was talking about Goku. The man had promised Buu he could fight with Gotenks!

"He's um... Napping," Piccolo replied lamely.

"Well then wake him up," Buu clenched his teeth, already losing his temper.

"He needs his rest. Please, don't you want to fight him while he's at his best? Give him one hour, I'm sure there are plenty of people on earth you can kill while you wait." There was a gasp of surprise from Yamacha and Krillin, and Piccolo felt bad, but he knew anyone that Buu killed could be wished back with the Dragon Balls.

Buu thought about it before he started walking around the edge of the lookout.

"Krillin," Piccolo whispered through the side of his mouth. "Go wake the boys up. Get them into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Hurry while Buu isn't looking!"

"What about the girls?"

"They're still too young, Gotenks will have to be our chance in defeating Buu."

"Right," Krillin nodded, running into the room where the kids were taking a nap. The job of waking the boys up was better said than done, and instead Krillin woke up the girls.

"Krillin?" Pan asked, rubbing her eyes, "What's happening?"

"I have to wake the boys up, to get them in the time chamber. Buu is here and-" Krillin covered his mouth quickly. _I'm worse than a woman. _He thought.

"Buu's here?!" Bulla asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Krillin said quietly, "That's why I need to wake the boys up."

"Well... You're doing it wrong," Pan informed him.

"Huh?"

"They're Saiyans," Pan turned towards the boys. "We're out of food!"

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten sat up frantically. Pan smiled, leaning against Trunks in hopes to go back to sleep.

Krillin shook his head. "Should have figured it would have to do with food..."

"Buu's here!" Bulla announced, her eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten repeated, this time standing up, Trunks taking Pan with him.

Suddenly, pink-red lights filled the sky and the room. There was a hushed silence and coldness filled the air. Pan grabbed Trunks' arm and held onto it tightly, and in return Trunks placed a hand over hers, and held it tightly.

"What is that?" the lavender-haired boy asked.

Krillin Just shook his head, "I honestly don't know." He ran to the window, the kids close behind him.

They watched as Buu lowered his arm and called his new move- the Human Extinction Attack. Bulla being frightened, ran out to Bulma, seeking her mother's protection. Buu's new move left everyone with a nauseated feeling, and Pan lowered her hand to hold Trunks' tightly.

**xXxXx**

Buu agreed to wait for Gotenks... But, only for an hour. Piccolo quickly conjured an hourglass before making his way into the room.

"Trunks, Goten, we need to get you to the time chamber," he said immediately.

"Hey, you monster!" They heard a voice yell, and they all turned their heads to see Chi-Chi standing in front of Buu.

"Chi-Chi!" Piccolo warned, but it was too late.

"You killed my eldest child!" Chi-Chi screamed at Buu, who was staring at the hourglass. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Chi-Chi slapped the monster. Buu was unfazed, and slowly turned around, turning Chi-Chi into an egg before he stomped on her.

"MOMMA!" Goten and Pan yelled. Trunks, who was still holding on to Pan's hand refused to let go as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her from going out to Buu. Pan knew she wouldn't be able to break free, so she turned around and started sobbing into Trunks' shirt.

"Goten, don't!" Piccolo yelled, stopping the boy from going out a nearby window.

"Why shouldn't I?" Goten asked, refusing to cry. "My dad is gone, my mom and brother are dead! There's only me and Pan left now!"

"Yes," Piccolo nodded, his voice soft. "There is only you and Pan left. You don't want her to be by herself, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then. You need to go into the chamber with Trunks and train to beat Buu."

"Okay," mumbled Goten.

"Yeah," Trunks smiled softly. "We've all lost someone now, but that makes us stronger. It can make us more determined to end Buu." Goten nodded in agreement.

Pan sniffed before letting go of Trunks and hugging Goten tightly before hugging Trunks again. "Be careful you two," Pan told them.

"Always," Trunks promised her before him and Goten entered the chamber.

Pan slowly made her way over to Bulma, who was like a second mother to her.

"Come here honey," the woman opened her free arm that didn't have Bulla in it.

Pan leaned in and sat there with her and Bra, having faith in the boys and just praying that they would be enough to kill Buu.


	8. Tough Luck Majin-Butt

**Chapter 8- Tough Luck Majin-Butt**

Minutes tickled by, and slowly but surely, Buu was losing his cool. He was getting tired of waiting... After thirty minutes he stood up. "No more waiting," he said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Piccolo sputtered. "They still have thirty more minutes!"

"No more!" Buu yelled, tensing up.

"Okay," Piccolo sighed, not wanting the monster to do anything rash. "Follow me, I'll lead the way."

Buu followed closely behind Piccolo, wanting to get to the room as fast as possible. From a distance away, the rest of the Z-Fighters were following behind.

"He must be giving the boys some time," Dende whispered to them. "He could have been there by six different doors already."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Piccolo made it to the door. Slowly, he opened it and stepped inside, Buu right behind him before the door closed. It left everyone waiting and wondering... How strong had Gotenks gotten? And, was he strong enough?

**xXxXx**

Piccolo and Buu made their way into the vast room that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Where is he?" Buu looked around, seeing the boys nowhere. He made his way out to the open area of the room and saw Trunks and Goten standing there facing him with their arms crossed.

"You ready, Goten?" Trunks asked him.

"Yeah," the other boy nodded.

"What about Buu?" Trunks asked as both boys pointed at him.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Cool, let's do this."

Goten nodded in agreement.

Buu turned around to face Piccolo. "These kids?" He asked. Those kids were the warrior he was supposed to face...?

"That's right..." Piccolo said slowly, hoping the boys wouldn't let him down.

"All that training and Piccolo's the only one that came to watch us," Trunks said disappointed. "Why didn't anyone else come?"

"Yeah, too bad the girls didn't come," Goten sighed.

"Where is the fighter?" Buu asked Piccolo.

"It's them..." Piccolo motioned to the boys with a light shrug. He was still baffled as to why they weren't fusing already! Surely, they trained enough to where they could stomp Buu's butt!

"We might not have an audience, but let's still give a good show," Trunks told Goten, who nodded.

The boys held up their fists, holding their thumbs up before pointing them down.

"This is the end for you-" Trunks began.

"Majin Buu!" Goten finished. He turned to Trunks, frowning. "Don't you think it's a little stupid that I just say 'Majin Buu'?"

Trunks crossed his arms, "You had a few more lines there. Is it my fault that you can't remember them?"

"Let's begin," Buu bared his teeth.

Trunks looked at Goten, "Looks like the bad guy is getting impatient. Should we show him our moves?"

"Oh alright," said Goten.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!"

Just as the boys were fixing to fuse, Buu flew up and sucker-punched Trunks right in the face, sending the lavender-haired Saiyan back.

"What's wrong with you?!" Trunks barked, sitting up and holding his cheek. "You can't just come swinging like that without any warning!" He stood up angrily. "Do you know what a sucker-punch is? That's something only unexperienced fighters do!" He walked in front of Buu. "Do you understand what I'm saying? We're trying to prepare ourselves, so we can give you a fair fight! So, why don't you try some patience!" He yelled, walking back to his spot beside Goten. "Now we're going to power up, you stand there and be quiet. I'll tell you when it's time to fight. Let's try this thing again, ready?"

"Yep," Goten nodded.

"Fu-sion HA!"

"That's perfect!" Piccolo awed happily, watching them.

A light filled the room before Gotenks stood there. He did a move, "Nice to see you again, Majin Buu!"

"Ah yes," Buu smiled evilly. "There's my fighter... Too bad no one is here to witness your final hour."

"Final hour? That's pretty clever. Guess you can tell jokes now that you're not a tub of lard," sneered Gotenks. "But, I've been changing, too. And, you're in for a real surprise when my fist starts flying." Gotenks flew over and started hitting and kicking Majin Buu's face, but the monster just stood there, unfazed.

"Huh?" Gotenks looked at him confused... Why wasn't he fighting back?

Buu looked at him, a frown on his face. "You said you would tell me when I could start fighting..."

"Yeah, okay, just wait here for a second," Gotenks flew back, trying to think of a way to stop Buu.

"This won't take long, earthlings are weak," Buu muttered to himself.

"Not me," Gotenks spoke up. "I've just got to warm up first, then I'm deadly." Buu smirked, and Gotenks continued: "This next move is something I've been working on. Tell me what you think." Gotenks flew up, "A nuclear kick!" He said, coming down and kicking Buu straight in the neck.

The move didn't affect Buu at all and Gotenks went to attack him again. No matter what Gotenks did to Buu, the monster wasn't hurt and to make matters worse, Buu was trying to tell him how to fight. The weather in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber changed and the ground was suddenly covered in snow, making Gotenks' charging bull attack hard to do. But, he didn't give up as he kept hitting Buu with all these new moves he came up with; it was just a shame that none of them were actually affecting the monster. Buu finally hit him, sending him flying backwards.

"Owe!" Gotenks held his face in shock."That hurt!" He noticed Piccolo in the background, face palming.

"We're doomed," Piccolo muttered to himself.

Gotenks marched up to Buu and looked at him,"I need a few minutes."

**xXxXx**

He walked over to Piccolo, grabbing the Namek's robe to get his attention.

"Piccolo, be honest, do you think there is any way I can beat this guy?"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "I think there is a way to succeed in everything, you just have to be serious about it."

"That's no answer," Gotenks yanked on his robe again. "I uh-" he looked over at Buu. He dragged Piccolo over somewhere where he thought Majin Buu couldn't hear him."I'm throwing punches as hard as I can. I've been doing every trick in the book plus- my own."

"Your own what?" Piccolo cocked his head to the side.

"My own moves! That is what true warriors do! Plus, I've thought of some new strategies that might work later..."

"Is that so?" Piccolo asked sarcastically. "And, what particular 'strategies' did you have in mind?"

"I've been making him think I'm weaker than what I really am, because I have a huge trick up my sleeve!"

"Gotenks..." Piccolo huffed in annoyance. "Why didn't you attack with your full strength from the beginning?!"

"What? Because, I want people to remember this as something unique not just another brawl."

"Do you understand that the fate of the world rests on your ability to beat him?!" The Namek yelled loudly.

"ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TALK!" Buu yelled louder, spiking his power, because he was so angry.

**xXxXx**

"Alright then, let the second round begin!" Gotenks yelled, flying towards the monster. He tried a few more of his new techniques, but nothing worked.

"I should be fighting great warriors, but there's nothing great about you."

Gotenks glared at Buu. "Is that so? 'Cause, I've got a secret... I've been using little strategies, and I'm stronger than you think!" The boy suddenly spiked up his energy... Only to get himself out of a little jam. "Nice move, huh? If I were you, I would start running now."

Power started surrounding Gotenks as he powered up to a Super Saiyan, and for the first time since entering the chamber, Piccolo thought that they might just be able to win this. Gotenks smirked, mostly just wanting to show off.

"Time to put all the goofing around to an end. What do you say, ugly? Are you ready?"He asked, sitting on the ground."I'm not sure what moves to make right now... I'll save some for later, but right now it has to be a good one."

"Gotenks!" Piccolo snapped, annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I have one," he stood up, pointing a finger to what seemed to be the sky."Cosmic Halo!" He moved his finger in a circle to make a disk like contraction. Gotenks threw it, and made it stop right above Buu before lowering it and making it tighten around the monsters stomach. Gotenks thought he had won, but he was wrong... Buu easily broke it! The Saiyan glared at the monster... Defeating him was going to be harder than it looked... Buu ran up to Gotenks, who barely missed a hit.

"Missed me," Gotenks laughed smugly, before he saw Buu right beside him. The monster gave him a hard kick in the side.

Gotenks was not doing well, and he knew it. After a punch from Buu landed both him and Piccolo inside a bathtub, he decided to be a little bit more serious. He head-butted Buu... Which wasn't very smart, but it hurt Buu a little.

"Hey, Majin-Butt," Gotenks gave him the middle finger. "How's that headache of yours feeling? I've been waiting for a chance like this to show a move. It's new, so sorry if it's a little rusty," Gotenks powered up. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"Suddenly Gotenks blew out a white puff that started growing arms.

"What the hell... Is that?" Piccolo asked, his eyes wide.

A head popped up on the ghost, and it looked just like Gotenks. It could even talk! _"Hi, ready Buu?"_ It asked him.

"I'll give you one warning, Buu," Gotenks started before the Ghost joined in as well. _"If you mess with the ghost, you'll be toast."_

The ghost flew over to Buu, who tried to swipe it away, but still it exploded. The monster was all deformed and twitching, but he was alive. Gotenks jumped around happily, before blowing out ten more ghost. Just like the first one, they all looked like Gotenks, and they all acted like him to a certain degree. Gotenks made them line up.

"Hey," Piccolo got Gotenks attention. "In case you haven't noticed... He's back," he said, pointing to Buu who was drinking a juice and reading a magazine.

"That punk!" Gotenks seethed. "Of all the nerve! I'm about to blow him up, and he's drinking a soda! Get on your feet, Majin Buu!"

"Why should I?" Buu asked, unfazed.

"Number one and number two make him sorry!"

The first two ghost flew out there. Buu knowing what was coming, moved up just in time, so the ghost touched each other and blew up. Gotenks talked to his mini ghosts as Piccolo stood by, his eyes wide at the boys' stupidity. Two ghost touched each other and... BAM.

"Okay, forget those two Idiots! Number ten stay with me, but everyone else move out!" The remaining ghosts surrounded each other, talking as if they found some food. Buu, curious as ever by his stomach, made his way over to them slowly.

_"Wanna see?"_ One of the ghost asked him, before they all touched him somehow.

"Alright!" Gotenks yelled.

"Wait, Gotenks," Piccolo said, "Look..." He pointed to Buu who was more deformed than ever, but still alive. Gotenks turned to the last ghost.

"Okay, go finish him off!" Gotenks ordered the final ghost.

_"Yes Sir!"_ The ghost saluted before flying over to Buu, and flying inside of his mouth, making the monster explode. Pieces of Buu landed everywhere, and Gotenks smirked.

"Haha! My ghost made mincemeat out of him!"

"It's not over yet!" Piccolo told him. "Buu could still come back! We need to make sure we destroy every piece."

"I got it under control," Gotenks nodded, waving a hand. "This stinks, my technique killed Buu, and I'm still stuck with cleaning duty."

"Get to cleaning!" Piccolo snapped.

"Jeesh, Piccolo, he's dead." Gotenks said, blasting more pieces."I can't wait to tell everyone how I killed Buu! Especially Pan and Bulla!"

"You did well, I'm proud of you," Piccolo told him. Suddenly, a strong wind picked up.

"What's going on?!" Gotenks asked.

"Up there!" Piccolo pointed.

Gotenks looked up to see a pink blob forming, and sure enough it was Buu. He was back, and meaner than ever. Gotenks pretended to be out of ideas, leading Piccolo to think that they we're doomed. Buu wrapped the pink blob from his head around Gotenks foot, smashing him all over the place.

"That's it!" Gotenks yelled, "Gotenks' brightest and coolest trick is about to-" He was stopped when Piccolo blasted the door to the chamber. "H-he blasted the door!"Gotenks said, his eyes wide.

The whole building was destroyed... "There," Piccolo said calmly. "Now we're stuck in here forever." Buu's face fell and Piccolo continued: "Yes that's right. The door between this dimension, and that one is gone. You're stuck in here with us forever."

"WHAT?!" Gotenks yelled, making a face as Buu growled.

"Make yourself at home," Piccolo said.

Gotenks numbly walked over to the remains of the door. "Is it true, Piccolo? Are we really stuck?"

"Yes," Piccolo nodded. "That was our only way out."

"How do we eat candy?!" demanded Buu.

"We don't," Piccolo told him simply. "There's none here."

"No ice-cream?! No chocolate?!" Buu screamed, walking away muttering about candy.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! WHO TOLD YOU TO LOCK US IN HERE? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I STILL HAD MY BEST TECHNIQUE LEFT!" Gotenks yelled at Piccolo.

"WHAT?!" Piccolo sputtered. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was trying to make the fight more fantastic! If you would have let me, I would have destroyed Buu by now, and we could be on the outside! You blew it!"

"What kind of kid are you?! Putting the world at risk to be more 'fantastic'? You idiot!"

"You're the idiot for blowing up the door! Get us out of here, or I'll use my technique on you!"

"There is no way out of here!" Piccolo yelled. "The only way out is Gone! Gone! Gone!"

"Buu wants candy!" the monster passed them. "Want candy now!" Suddenly Buu started screaming, causing a hole to form and slithered through it. He was gone, leaving Gotenks and Piccolo shocked.

**xXxXx**

The Z-Fighters, who were still on the lookout heard the loud, screeching sound all through the temple.

"What is that?" Bulma asked, holding Bulla and Pan's hands tightly.

Buu appeared in front of everyone, leaving them frozen with fear. He turned his head to the side, a snarl on his face. "No more candy? I'll show them no more candy!" He turned Yamcha into candy, making everyone else scream.

"Girls run and hide!" Bulma pushed on their backs.

"Mommy!" Bulla started.

"Go!" Bulma pushed them again.

Pan grabbed Bulla's hand and took off into the temple, trying to block out everyone's screams. A chill crept up her spine when it became silent. That meant one thing... The girls weren't fast enough, and soon Buu caught up to them as well.

'_Trunks!_' Pan called out to the only person who she thought might help. The last thing she saw was Buu's horrible red eyes.

**xXxXx**

"Oh no!" Gotenks said back in the chamber. "He's out there what are we going to do? He'll kill them all!"

"We need to scream..." Piccolo advised. "Buu's vibrations caused the rip in the dimension, so we need to try to make one of our own."

"Yeah, okay I'm in," Gotenks nodded.

Both of them stood there screaming at the nothingness... They looked pretty ridiculous. They tried it again before Gotenks decided to do his new technique.

"What are you going to do?" Piccolo asked him.

"Just try to guess," Gotenks smirked.

Piccolo hit the top of Gotenks' head hard. "We don't have time for your games! Think about everyone out there! Bulma, Bulla... Pan!" Gotenks' face suddenly became serious.

He started screaming, the loudest Piccolo had ever heard. And, when he was done... He was a Super Saiyan three.

"You're... A..." Piccolo whispered, amazed.

"Yeah," was all that Gotenks said before screaming just like Buu did.

He was successful and a tear formed. He wasted no time jumping in, Piccolo right behind him. Gotenks landed on the lookout just in time to see Buu coming out of the temple, eating.

Out of nowhere a voice hit Gotenks like a ton of bricks, sending him to his knees as he held his head. It just kept repeating over and over again...

'_Trunks!_'

"Gotenks?" Piccolo asked, wondering what the boy was trying to do.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gotenks yelled, standing up, and Piccolo's eyes widened. He sounded more like Trunks than Goten just then... That was not good...

"Who?" Buu said, absent-mindedly. "There was a lot of them... It's hard to know which one you're talking about. But, don't worry... Buu got his candy."

Gotenks clenched his teeth and tightened his fist as the energy around him darkened."You ate her..." he said slowly… "You ate all of them... You bastard..."Gotenks said before flying over to attack Buu.

Gotenks hit Buu, sending him through half of the temple and destroying it. The young Saiyan soon found the monster again and began to hit him. Buu was able to dodge the hits, causing Gotenks to become even angrier.

Buu grabbed Gotenks' leg and started spinning him around. Faster and faster he spun before letting him go, and sending him straight through the lookout. Gotenks shot out of the lake he landed in, and shot a beam at Buu, blasting him in half. He then formed energy in both of his hands, sending it at the remaining Buu. Gotenks victory didn't last long, for Buu quickly returned and wrapped some of his body around Gotenks, sending him into a mountain.

"My turn again!" Gotenks rubbed his head before blowing a huge balloon and making fourteen ghost appear. "ATTACK!" He yelled, and all of the ghost attacked Buu at once.

When they were finished, Gotenks appeared by Buu and sent him flying towards the ground. Buu quickly pulled himself together again and yelled at Gotenks. Gotenks took off thinking that he wore Buu out, but when he stopped the monster grabbed his hair and sent a blast at him. Gotenks hit the lookout, destroying another part of it.

"What are you freaked out about?" Gotenks asked Piccolo.

"You destroyed the lookout!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh... Yeah," Gotenks shrugged, looking at Buu who flew up.

He watched the monster carefully as Piccolo continued to freak out about the lookout. Buu wrapped himself up as a ball and started going through the lookout, destroying it more than what it already was. Gotenks then sealed him in a ball-like contraption.

"Way to go, Gotenks! That's the way you were trained!" Piccolo cheered.

"Thanks," Gotenks told him. "But, it's not going to last long... So, we should do something else to finish him off... Hmm, what to do though? I know! I'll do Spiking Buu Ball Slam!"

"What does that mean?" Piccolo tilted his head to the side.

"It's a new move," Gotenks smirked. "Wanna help? Ready?"

Piccolo raised his hands.

"If we're going to work as a team, I need you to answer me when I ask you a question. See what I'm saying? You taught me to be a team player, Piccolo, and right now I need you. Believe me, if there was any way I thought I could do this on my own I wouldn't be asking you. Now we don't have much time left."**  
><strong>  
>"Yes I know that," Piccolo muttered, blushing deeply.<p>

"Are you ready?"

"Just hurry up!"

Gotenks shot the ball over to Piccolo, who soon shot it back to Gotenks. Gotenks sent the ball down to the ground and followed it, leaving Piccolo up in the air, humiliated and wondering why the strongest fighter left had to be so darn ridiculous.

Gotenks found the spot where Majin Buu hit, and was quite pleased with himself. Piccolo though, knew that Buu was still alive and told Gotenks this. So, Gotenks, being who he is mocked Buu until he finally sent a power wave of his energy out, clearly letting Gotenks know that he was not done fighting.

Gotenks only having five minutes of fusion left tried his best to keep up with Buu. The monster though, smirked when Gotenks fell out of Super Saiyan form completely. All hope seemed lost- that was until a blast stopped Buu from finishing off Gotenks right before he split.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled happily. "You're alive!"

Gohan smiled from his spot in the air as he looked at the two young boys. He nodded before he spoke, "You boys stay with Piccolo." He then turned his attention towards Buu.

"Buu, it's time I fight you again!" Buu turned his attention towards Gohan, and snarled, but fought him no less.

The battle was amazing, for the two young boys to watch. Gohan was truly an amazing fighter! When Gohan was taking a breather, Trunks and Goten decided to do fusion again to help him out. Little did anyone know, Buu had taken a piece of himself out of his back, and it was inching closer and closer to the boys...

As soon as Gotenks appeared, the part of Buu surrounded him, and absorbed him and sent it back to himself. Gohan and Piccolo's eyes widened as they watched Buu change yet again. It seemed as if there was no end to this monster...

Things were not good. Not only did Buu absorb Gotenks, but he soon got Piccolo as well. Goku soon showed up and things did seem brighter... At first, that was until Gohan got absorbed as well. Vegeta was brought back to earth for a while by King Yema, and Goku soon found him. The Prince of all Saiyans was not happy to see him... His pride was still wounded from earlier when Goku didn't go Super Saiyan three to fight him. Goku though, talked some sense into him by telling the man to think about his family. They put on the special earrings Ancient Kai had given Goku, and thus Vegeto was born. He was cocky, just like Gotenks, but he was also much more experienced and kicked Buu's butt- even as chocolate!

**xXxXx**

Once inside Buu's stomach Goku and Vegeta split, but they had to work together to get their sons and Piccolo out of Buu as well as escaping. Once they did, Buu changed... Kid Buu was now back, and fixing to blow up the earth.

Kabito Kai arrived on the scene just in time to rescue Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Hercule. He did not however, have enough time to rescue the boys and Piccolo. Buu being the horrible monster he was, was able to survive the explosion of earth and made it to the Kai planet where Kibito had brought everyone. Goku winning a game of rock-paper-scissors against Vegeta, fought Buu first. Dende was able to contact the Nameks, who agreed to help the Saiyans out. With the first wish Earth was brought back. Second, everyone was brought back as well.

Everyone started appearing all over Earth, not knowing what happened, or why they were brought back. Only the Z-Fighters knew what really happened. Most of them were on the lookout except the male Saiyans and Piccolo.

"Momma!" Pan yelled, running into her mother's arms.

"My baby!" Chi-Chi said happily, picking her daughter up in her arms.

"_Trunks...!"_' Pan called out, praying that he would answer.

"_Panna!_" He answered back immediately, "_You're alive_!"

"_Yeah, everyone is! What happened?_"

"_Buu escaped from the chamber and killed all of you. Gotenks fought him, but he soon split. But hey, guess what? Gohan is back as well__!"_

Pan's smile was huge as she turned to tell everyone the good news. A voice stopped her instead.

**"People of Earth,"** a voice said seemingly coming from the sky. It sounded just like Vegeta. **"You have just been brought back to Earth. The monster Majin Buu destroyed Earth as well as killing all of you. He'll do it again if we do not stop him. We need your help... We need to stop him. Please raise your hands to the sky."**

"It's Vegeta!" Bulma beamed with a smile before raising her hands up to the sky, everyone else doing the same.

A few minutes passed and the Z-Fighters could feel all the energy… It wasn't that much.

**"Don't let him win,"** Vegeta said, clearly getting aggravated.

"_Why aren't people raising their hands?_" Pan asked Trunks.

"_Well, think about it, a strange voice coming from the sky.._."

**"IF YOU DON'T GIVE YOUR ENERGY WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"** Vegeta yelled.

"_Not to mention, a not so friendly voice_," Trunks added.

Pan couldn't help but laugh despite the situation.

Soon another voice spoke up, **"I'm sorry about my friend, but he's right. We need your power. Please raise your hands. Don't do it for us, do it for Earth!"**

"It's Papa!" Pan cheered happily.

Slowly, more energy came, but it soon stopped as well. It seemed as if no one was going to help...

**"Hey everyone it's me the World Champ!"** Hercule's voice rang out. **"Why aren't you helping your planet? The Earth needs you! Please give your energy to me, so I can save us!"** Hercule said and just like that people everywhere started giving energy.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_" Trunks seethed. "_They're listening to him?_!"

"_Figures they would since they believe him to be the world champ…"_

Everyone concentrated hard, they could feel Buu, and they could feel a gigantic energy. It was bigger than anything they had ever felt before! Everyone was quiet as they waited to see what would happened. They had faith in Goku and Vegeta, which so far had been an unbeatable team. The energy was released and just like that... Kid Buu was no more.

"I can't feel him!" Yamcha beamed with a smile.

"They did it!" Krillin said, practically jumping up and down.

**xXxXx**

A rush of air flew past everyone and Trunks and Goten landed on the lookout. Bulla and Pan ran over to them, hugging them tightly, and the boys hugged them back.

"Gohan!" Pan yelled when she saw her older brother before running towards him.

Chi-Chi and Videl quickly looked up in shock before coming over to him.

Just then, Goku and Vegeta came around the corner of the lookout with Dende.

"Are you two back for good?" Yamcha asked them, making everyone turn to look at them.

Goku smiled the classic Son smile and Vegeta just smirked. "For now," they said.

Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, and Pan all ran towards Goku, attacking him as Bulma, Trunks, and Bra did the same to Vegeta.

**xXxXx**

"Hey Chi-Chi," Goku said half an hour later. "Can we go home now? I'm starving."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Sure Goku, anything you'd like."

"Hey Sons," Bulma called out to them. "Before you leave, be at Capsule Corp next Saturday at three. I'm having a cookout to celebrate."

"Sounds great," Goku smiled and Chi-Chi nodded her head in agreement.

Soon everyone was on their way home. Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks had already said goodbye and left. Bulma was taking Hercule, Videl, and the new member of their family, Buu, home.

"Race you home!" Pan shouted to her brothers as she ran off the edge of the lookout.

"Hey!" Gohan laughed. "You didn't even say go!" He took off after her a second later.

"Wait for me!" Goten yelled, flying after them.

"You three be careful!" Chi-Chi called after them as Goku picked her up, ready to head off as well.

"Yes ma'am!" The three of them chimed back.

"It sure is nice to be home, Chi-Chi," Goku said softly as they started to fly.

Chi-Chi looked at him with a soft smile. "It's nice to have you home," she said before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotenks is one hella dork. I writing him. <strong>


	9. The Cookout

**Chapter 9- The Cookout**

"I like this," Chi-Chi held up a red dress. "But, it doesn't suit me," she tossed it over her shoulder. She picked up another dress and held it up to her frame. "No... Too casual," she threw it down before going to the bathroom.

"Hey Pan-Chan," Gohan walked into his parent's bedroom, seeing his sister sitting on their bed. "Where's mom?"

"Still getting dressed..." Pan said simply.

"Well, you look very pretty," he smiled.

"Thank you!" Pan smiled brightly, running a hand down her yellow sundress.

"Gohan! Pan!" Chi-Chi rushed out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink shirt and white pants. Her hair was put up neatly with her bangs surrounding her face. "How does this look? You too, Goten," she added, seeing her youngest son enter the room.

"Pretty!" Pan beamed, making her mother smile.

"Oh look at you three!" Chi-Chi cooed. "My babies, you all look so adorable! Great, now we're all done! Where's your father?"

Pan shrugged she hadn't seen him since an hour ago.

"Uh-oh," Goten mumbled. "I know where he is..."

"Where?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

"Watching the bird eggs..."

"WHAT?!" The woman's eyes twitched. "Watching those... Those birds! It's time to leave, come on. He'll just have to meet us there!" She stormed out of the house, seething.

Gohan just smiled, shaking his head as he followed her with his siblings.

**xXxXx**

Right before the Son's entered Capsule Corp, Yamcha's new car came crashing through a wall. "Thanks Trunks, it's new," Yamcha laughed lightly.

"It's from here. It has the Capsule logo on it."

"Yeah! Your mom set me up with a good deal!"

"Well, maybe she can set me up, too...?" Krillin asked, walking in with Eighteen and Marron before the Son's.

"Hi everyone!" The three Son children greeted.

"Hey!"

"Where's Goku?" Krillin glanced around.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi's eye twitched slightly. "Goku who? Never heard of him!" She stormed off, her nose high in the air.

"What did he do this time?" Yamcha looked at Gohan.

"He's having a baby!" Chi-Chi yelled before going into the outside dome room.

"He's what?" Eighteen asked, shocked.

"Hehe... It's a long story," Gohan laughed nervously. "I'll explain later," he said before going into the room.

"Come on!" Pan grabbed Trunks and Goten's arm, running into the dome.

**xXxXx**

"Pan! Goten!" Bulla greeted as she ran over and gave them a hug. She was wearing a dress similar to Pan's, but it was pink.

Everyone was having fun. Krillin did some not-so-good singing, they ate tons of food, and Chi-Chi danced... Weird dance moves.

"You're mom's dancing is as cool as your outfit," Trunks snickered, looking at Goten.

"Well..." Gohan concluded. "It's different that's for sure."

"Ouch," Chi-Chi straightened herself up, holding her back.

"You okay Chi?" Bulma asked her.

"Yeah, just give me a senzu bean, and I'll be as good as ever."

Everyone laughed. "Leave it to Goku's wife to say that," Dende said and it became quiet.

"It's not the same without him," Krillin said.

Piccolo and Vegeta searched for his energy. "He's okay," Piccolo assured them.

**xXxXx**

The day grew darker and closer to an end. Oolong, Yamcha, Dende, Master Roshi and Hercule were all playing a game of poker. Gohan and Piccolo were currently talking as Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl started cleaning up. The four youngest Saiyans were off causing trouble somewhere, and Krillin's family was getting ready to leave. Just as they were fixing to walk out, Goku rushed in.

"Hey everyone!" He greeted with a goofy smile. He leaned towards Gohan, "Where's your mother?" He whispered.

"Oh! So, I see you've finally showed up!" Chi-Chi glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Hehe... Hi hun," Goku rubbed the back of his head.

Chi-Chi just kept glaring at him.

"Awe Chi-Chi, you should have seen those eggs! They were so helpless."

Chi-Chi sighed, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet, and we need to get the food back out?"

Goku laughed nervously as his stomach grumbled loudly in response. Chi-Chi only rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to laugh with everyone else. This was her husband, but she wouldn't change him for the world.


	10. Broly's Return

**Chapter 10- Broly's Return**

**3 years later**

A few years had passed since Buu, and so far, the earth had seen nothing but peace. But peace, as the Z-Fighters knew, would always come to an end. So Bulma started the search for the seven mystical Dragon Balls. Videl quickly volunteered to do the job, and Trunks and Goten wasn't about to miss out on that action. Pan and Bulla had begged to go, but was refused since they were only seven. But thanks to Trunks and Pan's telepathic bond, the girls had been able to keep up with them when the group had found a Dragon Ball.

The two girls were currently in Capsule Corps massive attic. From their spot they could see their fathers sparring together, Gohan studying and their mothers talking.

"What do you want to do?" Bulla looked at Pan with a sigh.

"I don't know," the other girl sighed as well.

Bulla looked around the room, all that was mainly in it was old furniture and clothes from her Grandma Bunny. "I guess we could go downstairs."

"Yeah," Pan said with a yawn. "But-" she stopped suddenly when a voice stopped her.

_"Umm... Panna could you and Bulla come to where Goten and I are at?"_ Trunks' voice filled Pan's mind.

_"What's wrong?"_ Was Pan's instant reply.

_"We were on our last Dragon Ball when some freak showed up. He started calling Goten,'Kakarrot', and he knew who I was... Goten and I want to do fusion to try to get him, but we need a distraction and Videl isn't strong enough to hold him on her own. Do you think Palla will work?"_

_"We can try. Where are you at?"_

_"Northern mountains."_

_"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."_

"Pan?" Bulla asked carefully, knowing the look on her friend's face all too well- she was talking to Trunks.

"We have to go to the boys," Pan told her quietly. "They're in trouble."

"Okay," Bulla nodded as she snuck to the window with Pan before flying out of it, unnoticed.

**xXxXx**

Halfway to the mountains they ran into Videl.

"Videl?"

"Bulla? Pan? What are you two doing?"

"Going to help the boys... what are you doing?"

"To go get the others, this guy is a lot stronger than what we thought. Wait... How did you know they boys needed help?"

"Just a feeling," Pan shrugged. Only Bulla and Goten knew about Trunks and her ability to talk telepathically.

"Oh," was all Videl said. "You girls be careful; I'll be back soon with the others."

"It's okay," Bulla told her. "We plan on doing fusion."

"Good luck," Videl nodded, before they took off in separate directions.

**xXxXx**

The girls landed on the ground to see Goten with the Dragon Balls spread out in front of him. "Come forth Shenron to take the evil man," he bowed.

Pan face palmed, her brother was an idiot but at least he was trying. "Help him. I'll get Trunks, so they can do fusion," she told Bulla.

The girl nodded, running to Goten, and Pan made her way over to Trunks and the unknown man. Neither one of them noticed her as she flew above them watching their fight.

"Goten! What's taking so long?" Trunks yelled, "I could use a little help!"

Pan whistled, getting the attention of Trunks and the stranger. "What's your problem?!" She yelled at the man.

"KAKARROT!" He yelled, and Pan's eyes widened... That was her father's Saiyan name.

"What do you want with my father?" She asked carefully.

"Your father?" The stranger tilted his head, taking a step away from Trunks… "Pan..." he said with a twisted smirk, remembering the girl from before.

"How do you know my name?" Pan whispered, chills running down her arms.

"Stay away from her!" Trunks yelled at the man.

Before either of the children saw it coming, the stranger was in front of Pan. He lingered in front of her for less than a second before punching her into a pile of rocks.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Trunks yelled, going Super and hitting the man with an energy blast that sent him flying into a nearby lake.

Pan jumped out of the rocks quickly, flying over towards Trunks, rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her in a tight hug.

Pan nodded her head, looking up at him. He was so close to being a Super Saiyan two, even she could just feel it. But, he had a block... "Trunks, you need to go Super Saiyan two."

"Panna... I can't, I mean I don't think I can..." He trailed off.

"What is it that you're always telling me?" Pan gave him a small smile. "Never give up Trunks. You'll never know if you don't try." Trunks gave her a blank look. "Okay..." She trailed, "What made you go Super Saiyan just a few seconds ago?"

The aura surrounding Trunks darkened as he tightened his fist. "He hit you."

"Okay... Now imagine that he was hitting me, and there was no way for me to escape."

"I can't think that!" Trunks released her, grabbing his head. He clinched his teeth as unwanted images came to his mind.

"Just do it for me... It might help you with your block."

Trunks growled, the images becoming stronger. That man, that horrible man, was hurting Pan- his Panna. Trunks screamed, letting his rage build up and finally exploded. Pan covered her face with her arms as his energy swished around her. When she lowered them to look, her eyes widened at seeing him! His hair was longer and his muscles bigger!

Trunks looked at Pan, and she smiled at him proudly. "You did it Trunks!" She hugged him tightly.

Trunks smirked, holding Pan in his arms tightly, and looking at the spot in the lake where bubbles were starting to surface. The man wasn't dead- yet. "He'll never touch you again Panna, I promise."

**xXxXx**

Just as the man shot out of the water the others arrived. "Broly!" The other Saiyans whispered.

"You're still alive?" Krillin asked, shocked.

"Don't Kakarrot," Vegeta held an arm in front of Goku, who was fixing to go out there. "Trunks isn't finished fighting him yet. Don't worry, you'll have your turn."

"Yes let him finish," Broly's smirk was dark. "And, here I thought you were strong at this age," he glanced at Gohan.

"Trunks is stronger than I was at that age?" Gohan asked, his eyes wide.

"Go down there with your father, so you won't be harmed," Trunks let go of Pan. She nodded, and flew down some, but not to the others.

"Well..." Goku tilted his head slightly. "Trunks is very powerful, but it's hidden, just like yours was," he told Gohan. "I don't know, it's strange."

"He's finally reached level two..." Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Yes, he's ascended and he's stronger than you were," Broly told Gohan. "It's strange... How did they become so young?" He asked. The older men didn't answer, Trunks and Pan didn't know about their Mirai counterparts quite yet... "Anyways, let's test out Trunks' power... You know make sure it's still working right?" Broly laughed.

Just like earlier, Broly was in front of Pan before she could blink. But, before Broly hit her this time around, Trunks grabbed her. Now he stood several feet above Broly's head, Pan in his arms safely.

"I told you not to touch her," Trunks glared at the man darkly.

Pan looked up at Trunks, seeing him in a way she'd never seen him. He had a dark aura surrounding him, but she wasn't afraid... No, if anything she felt safe. Trunks turned his head to look at her, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Go over there with everyone while I finish this."

Pan nodded, flying down beside her father. Goku smiled, wrapping an arm around Pan's shoulders.

"You know kid, you never fail to piss me off," Broly growled at Trunks.

"Good," Trunks' smirk was full of pride.

Broly attacked Trunks with incredible moves, but the young Saiyan was able to dodge them, making the older Saiyan angry. Trunks kicked Broly, making him fly down some before the mad man grabbed Trunks' leg and pushed him down before blasting him into a mountain making it crumble.

"That's the best you got?" Trunks laughed, coming out from the rubble. Pan watched him, her eyes wide. She knew that Trunks was losing power, but he was stubborn like his father and refused to admit it.

"Oh no," Piccolo muttered, making everyone turn their heads to see Trunks and Broly blasting each other at the same time. The blasts hit, sending everyone everywhere.

"Kakarrot! Do that kamehameha thing of yours and let's end this!" Vegeta stood up, helping Bulla, who had ran up to them a minute ago with Goten, up as well.

"What about Trunks beating him?" Goku stood up, rubbing his head.

"Look at him Kakarrot, he is acting! He doesn't have enough energy to finish Broly off. Broly is weakened greatly, you will have to be the one to do it."

Pan crawled over to Trunks, who was resting against a rock. He really did look bad, but he smiled at her, not wanting her to worry. "Here take some of my energy," Trunks told Goku, holding out a hand as a blue glow came off of him and went to Goku.

"Mine too," Pan said, doing the same. Everyone else soon followed their lead and Goku got stronger.

"Kamehame HA!" Goku formed the blast, hitting Broly straight in the chest.

For what felt like the millionth time, everyone went flying. Trunks and Pan landed together on a cliff. Pan slowly sat up, before helping Trunks sit up as well. They didn't see Broly anywhere- Goku had finished him off! Or, so it seemed until a pile of rocks moved and the monster stalked out. Everyone else but Trunks and Pan were still out of it. Broly saw them and he growled slightly.

"You two," he pointed at them.

"Us," Trunks smirked as he slowly stood up, taking Pan with him. "Panna, I need your help."

Pan turned to look at him, but he was still looking at Broly. "Okay... What do you need?"

"I'm going to do an energy blast and I want you to do one with me. Goku weakened him so maybe if we try with all our power we can kill him."

"Okay," Pan held onto his hand tightly. "But, don't let go of my hand," she whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it without him.

"Never," Trunks whispered back. He finally looked at her before turning his attention back towards Broly. "Ready?" He asked as Broly started running over towards them.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

_'One…'_

_'Two...'_

_'Three...!'_ They said simultaneously, shooting an energy blast at Broly. A bright-blue light came from their palms, hitting Broly. The two of them watched him disappear. Trunks and Pan stood there for a moment before Pan started laughing. She hugged Trunks tightly as he spun them around.

"We did it!" Pan said over and over again until everyone started waking up.

"What happened?" Gohan sat up, rubbing his head.

Trunks and Pan shared a look, both of them agreeing not to tell anyone about them really killing Broly. "Goku did it, he killed Broly!" Trunks said.

"Really?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "I could have sworn I felt Broly again."

"No, not at all," Pan shook her head. "You got him, Papa."

"Awesome!" Goten cheered happily.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Krillin looked at the young boy. "You were pretty beat up."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Trunks nodded.

"I wonder if what Broly said was true," Gohan wondered. "You know, about Trunks being stronger than me. And, you know when you were fighting him that wasn't all of your power," he told Trunks.

"It was a lot like when Gohan went Super Saiyan two for the first time," Piccolo mused.

"I would say Broly was going somewhere," Goku added. "You could end up being the strongest Saiyan one day," he told Trunks.

Goku and Vegeta looked as if they were thinking, Goten looked amazed, Bra and Videl looked confused, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin looked a little shocked. Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled at him.

"Me, the strongest Saiyan?" Trunks laughed, "Ha! There's still you, my dad, and Gohan. Not to mention Panna when she gets older. Broly was just mad at me that's all."

"Hey, what about me being the strongest?" Goten crossed his arms.

"Goten, Goten, Goten, didn't you learn your lesson last time, between us I will always be the best?" Trunks teased before both of the boys started laughing.

"Only because you cheated," Goten muttered. "Come on, let's go play some video games."

"Why? So, I can beat you at that, too?" Trunks teased as they took off.

**xXxXx**

"What do you think dad?" Gohan looked at Goku, and so did everyone else.

"I think Trunks will be the strongest out of all of us. It's hidden, just like it was all those years ago, but there's something different about it... I don't know it's more... powerful? Maybe, it's because he's royalty... Saiyan Prince, maybe?"

"Kakarrot, we both know that's not true," Vegeta stated. "Because, Pan has hidden powers now, just like she did before as well."

Pan's eyes widened as everyone turned to look at her. She had no hidden power... She was just Pan. "Haha," she faked a laugh. "That was a funny joke, but I have no hidden powers." She then turned her attention towards Bulla, "want to go get some ice-cream?"

"Yeah!" Bulla exclaimed, dragging her friend away.

"They both don't believe it..." Vegeta shook his head. "It's in there just like it was all those years ago."

"Don't worry," Goku sighed. "One day, they'll need that power, and when they do... It'll be there waiting."


	11. Pan's First Tournament

**Chapter 11- Pan's First Tournament**  
><strong>*3 Years Later*<strong>

Pan was bored, what was the ten-year-old to do? Goku and Goten were off training for the up coming tournament they had heard about, ChiChi was as always cleaning or cooking, and Gohan who was now married to Videl had moved out. Pan blew her hair out of her eyes before getting up and heading towards the window to fly where her father and brother were, but there was a knock on the door.

"Pan, honey would you answer that?" ChiChi called out.

"Yes ma'am," Pan said opening up the door to revile Trunks. "Trunks!" Pan said as she attacked him in the hug like she hadn't seen him in forever when in reality she saw him the day before.

"Panna!" He said lifting her up and spinning her around causing her laugh. He was 14 now and there was still a four year age gap between the two, but they were still best friends.

"Are you or any other Son's entering the tournament conning up?" He asked her sitting her down with a smile.

"Yeah, I am! It's my first one!" Pan said leading him inside.

Trunks laughed, "I know. My father and I are entering as well so you better watch out," he teased as he lightly pushed her.

"Pan who was that at the do-" ChiChi cut off mid sentence when she saw Trunks. "Morning Trunks, you know you don't have to knock. You're more than welcomed here," ChiChi told him smiling.

"Thanks ChiChi-San," Trunks told her smiling back.

"I should of known you would come and take Pan out of her misery with your parents are here."

"Huh? My parents are here?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you didn't know? They're out where Goku and Goten are."

"They're entering the tournament too," Pan told him. "So they've been training like mad men, I was fixing to fly on over there. Wanna go?"

"Sure, lead the way Panna," he said.

The two made it to the clearing quickly since it wasn't to far away from the house. "Hey!" Goten said when they landed.

"We was just talking about how all of us, minus Bulma of course is going to be entering the tournament," said Goku.

"Wait," Bulma said. "Pan you're entering?"

"Yeah," Pan said smiling.

"There's only one division this year."

"Oh don't worry. I can handle these guys," Pan said with a cheeky smile.

"You wish!" Goten said teasing as he crossed his arms.

"Wasn't it you that lost to her the other day?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow. "Hm... I could have sworn he looked just like you; other than the high-pitched screams of course." Trunks said now smirking.

"She cheated," Goten muttered making Pan laugh and everyone else smile.

It was finally the day of the tournament and the only ones fighting of the Z-Fighters were; Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Krillin claimed he was too old, Gohan wanted to relax, and Piccolo just wanted to enjoy the show.

"Hey, let's go tell Hercule we're fighting," Goku told the other Saiyans.

"Why?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

"So he'll know that we're fighting and that if we win, we'll let in win in the final rounds... And to say hi."

"Whatever, as long as I fight you Kakarrot I'll be fine," Vegeta said following behind him.

"He will never change," Trunks said talking about his father.

"Nope," Pan said grabbing his and Goten's arms before following after their dads.

They made it to the hallway and Vegeta leaned up against a wall. Goten and Trunks started rough housing as Goku walked to the door, Pan leaned on the wall next to Vegeta. Most people would probably feel scared or intimidated by him, but not Pan. To her Vegeta was like her second father, and he had always treated her like so. She knew it wasn't because she was a Saiyan because her father and brothers were Saiyans as well and Vegeta didn't treat them as good as he did her. It was true though that Vegeta and Goku were close; their relationship was more of a love/ hate brother type of relationship. So Pan just figured that maybe it was because she was so close to both Trunks and Bra, and the fact that she was a girl.

"Hi Hercule," Goku said waving as the man opened the door.

"Uncle Hercule!" Pan said walking over by Goku.

"Awe! Buu, Bee look who it is! Come to wish me luck before the show?"

"No!" Pan said with a bright smile, "I'm fighting. We all are."

"Who's we?" Hercule asked with wide eyes.

Pan opened the door more so he could see Vegeta, who was still leaned up against the wall and the boys who were still rough housing. "Are you ready to rumble?!" They asked as they put their hands together in one move.

"You Saiyans are going to kill me!" Hercule said his eyes still wide.

Trunks tried to hide his laugh by coughing, Vegeta however was not hiding his chuckles. "Oh no don't worry," Goku told him. "That's why we're here to let you know that if we get to the finally we will let you win."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, you've helped us save earth, and you're family now."

"Will everyone fighting in the tournament please go to the arena?" The announcer's voice called out.

"Looks like its time to go," Goku said. "We'll see you later."

"Bye Hercule!" Pan said as they walked away.

Only 12 people made it through the punching test, the Saiyans of course being five of the 12. "It hasn't even started yet and I'm starving!" Goten said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always starving," Pan told him.

"I don't see how you're not."

"Simple, I take after mom."

It was quiet for about 3 seconds, "I'm bored!" Goten said.

"It's about to start," Trunks told him rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Pan, let's see who can stand on their hands the longest," Goten told her.

"Why not Trunks?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I always win," Trunks told her smirking.

"Okay, what do I get if I win?" Pan asked.

"If you win, I'll do your chores for two weeks. If I win, you do mine."

"Okay, fine."

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

The match up between the siblings was going pretty good... That is until Pan saw a bug and started walking backwards on her hands making her run into someone and lose. "I won!" Goten yelled.

Pan turned around to see who she ran into. It was a huge man with a thick braid. "I'm sorry," Pan told him. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Stupid child," he said looking down at Pan.

Pans eye started twitching; did he just call her stupid?! "I said I was sorry! I'll show you stupid child-"

She was stopped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders before putting their hand over her mouth. Their other hand grabbed her shoulder lightly as they led her away. Goten was laughing at the guy nervously as he followed.

"Not that I would love for you to cream him," Trunks said whispering in her ear. "But try to save it for the fight, Princess."

"I hope I fight him first," Pan told him when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hey Pan-Chan, guess what?" Goten said.

"What?"

"I won!"

"That's so not far! That guy knocked me over!"

"Ladies and Gents, if I could have your attention please," the announcer said. "It's time for our tournament to begin! Drawing first is Goten Son!"

"That's me!" Goten said before going up to draw.

"He hasn't changed at all since the last time," Trunks said shaking him head.

Pan laughed lightly, "No, I suppose not."

"The real question is who will win out of us three," Trunks said.

"I will of course!" Pan said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She wasn't intimidated by how much taller Trunks was than her.

"Oh really?" Trunks said straightening up and crossing his arms. "I would like to see you try to beat me," he said smirking as Goten walked back up.

"Up next Wild Tiger!" The announcer said.

The huge guy from earlier started walking up. "Look at him," Goten said. "He thinks he so big and bad. His power level is lower than Mr. Satans for crying out loud!"

Wild Tiger pulled out a ball and gave it to the announcer. "Wild Tiger got the number two ball! Now it's time for our youngest qualifier at only ten, Pan Son!"

Pan made her way up to the announcer and reached in the box for a ball. She smiled when it came out as number one. "Looks like you get your wish," Trunks told Pan with a smirk.. Pan laughed this was so exciting for her.

Everyone else drew out balls and it went like this. Pan was number one, Wild Tiger, was two. Goku, drew the number three ball, a young boy named Uub drew number four. A freak named Captain Chicken was number five, a guy named Nareg was six. Buu was seven while Goten was eight. Trunks drew number nine and a man, Otokosoki was ten. A man named Nok was eleven and Vegeta was 12.  
>The announcer gave the contestants some time to talk before the match up. Pan was standing in the middle between Trunks and Goten as Vegeta and Goku talked behind them.<p>

"Why do I have to fight Buu?" Goten whined.

"I guess it's just the luck of the draw," Trunks told him smirking.

"Oh yeah?" Goten asked, "At least my component doesn't have the like for me!" He said pointing at Otokosoki. Trunks looked over at him and Otokosoki did a kissy face to him that made Trunks do a face like he was sick.

"Haha!" Goten said, "It's okay Trunks! I guess it's just the luck of the draw!" He said laughing.

"I don't know what you all are complaining about," Wild Tiger said as he stomped up to them. "I have to fight a baby!" He said pointing at Pan.

The male Saiyans tightened around her. They knew Pan could take care of herself, but they all cared for her. They did not take too kindly with anyone talking crap about her.

"How about you remember that when I make you cry," Pan told him as she crossed her arms. The boys loosened up around her and Trunks was smirking. Wild Tiger glared at her for a few seconds before stomping off.

"That was awesome!" Goten told her, "Man you sounded like Trunks there for a second! Did you see his face?!"

'_Hmm... Maybe I should stop hanging around you so much,_' Pan joked.

'_Nah,_' Trunks told her. '_I don't think so._'

The rest of the Z-Fighters decided to come down before the first fight to wish everyone luck. "Now Pan, try not to hit that guy too hard," ChiChi told her.

"I can't promise that," Pan said causing Trunks and Goten to snicker.

"Huh?" ChiChi said confused.

"The guy thought it wise to insult Panna before the match," Trunks told them.

"Ouch," Gohan said. "I feel bad for that guy."

"Kick his butt Pan!" Bra told her smiling.

"Just how hard can you hit?" Krillin asked her.

"Harder than you think," Trunks and Goku said. Them two were probably the only ones who Pan had actually punched with all her might.

"Wow," Yamcha said. "I can't to see you guys fight each other."

"I'm going to win!" Goten said stepping in front of Pan and Trunks. When he took another step Trunks tripped him.

"Wasn't it I who won last time?" He asked smirking.

"Please!" Pan said, "We all know I'll win," she finished with a wink.

"Contestant one and two please enter the stage," the announcer said.

"That's me," Pan said smiling. "Wish me luck!"

"Like you'll need it," Trunks told her with a smirk as she walked out.

Pan and Wild Tiger walked out on the stage. "This will be too easy," Wild Tiger said. "You're going down little girl!" Pan crossed her arms aggravated, but she wasn't going to do anything until the gun went off.

"There's already some trash talk up here folks," the announcer said looking at Wild Tiger with caution. He knew Pan was Goku's daughter and he knew how good of a fighter Goku was... The best he's ever seen. So he could only imagine how good Pan would be.  
>The gun went off and before Wild Tiger had time to move Pan flew over to his face and slapped him.<p>

"That's for calling me a stupid child," she said. "And this is for calling me baby!" As she floated in the air she kicked him in the middle of his back. Wild Tiger was sent directly into a wall where the bleachers were.

"Pan moves on!"

Pan landed on the ground with ease, and placed her hands on her hips. With a smug look on her face she mockingly move some hair over her shoulder before walking off the star. "You guys were right," Pan told the boys as she walked back in. "It won't be any fun until we fight each other."

"Yeah, nice moves thoughc" Goten told her.

"Hey old man!" Nok said to Vegeta. Vegeta stood there ignoring Nok. "Looks like we're fighting! Can you hear me old man?!"

"Idiot doesn't know what he's doing," Trunks muttered as he shook his head.

"HELLO?!" Nok yelled being obnoxious. "Old man?" He said as he started to laugh.

Vegeta simply raised his fist and hit Nok, sending him through a sign in the entrance of the rest areas for the fighters. Trunks, Pan, and Goten all busted with laughter. Goku just stood there in disbelief before shaking his head with a goofy grin. "Tell the officials that my opponent is out," Vegeta said.

The arena employees quickly replaced the sign and Pan flew up to it and sat down. Trunks and Goten flew up on each side of her and leaned their arms over the side. Goku was about to fight, now this would be fun.

**EDITED 3-8-13**


	12. Goku's Leave and the Final Rounds

**Chapter 12- Goku's Leave & The Final Rounds**

Goku and Uub made their way to the stage quickly. Anyone could tell that Uub was nervous. He was shaking and sweating all over, Goku however looked like a pro. The gun went off but Goku didn't make a move.

"What's going on?" Goten asked, "Why isn't dad hitting him?"

"I think he wants to see that kids power level," Trunks told him. "He was talking about it with my dad."

Goku sure enough started bad mouthing Uub and his family causing the boy's power to increase greatly. Finally when Uub couldn't take it anymore he attacked Goku with very powerful punches and kicks. The Saiyan easily blocked them as he sent Uub his own kicks and punches, but Uub seemed to block them. The kid was better than they thought.

Goku did a move that sent Uub off the side of the arena. Goku would have won since Uub couldn't fly, but he grabbed the boys shirt before he fell off the ring.

"You're really good," Goku told Uub, "but you need some training. How would you like for me to train you?"

"Yeah!" Uub said smiling.

"Good, come on we can start now. I'll go to your village."

Pan's eyes widened, if he went to Uubs village... He would be going away. "Papa!" Pan yelled jumping of the sign and running out to the stage with Goten right behind her. Goku smiled and met them halfway.

"You're leaving," Pan said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah, someone has to train Uub."

"Why is he so important?" Goten asked his eyes watery just like Pan.

"Buu's spirit is inside of him, well evil Buu that his. He is the good 'reincarnation' of evil Buu you could say," Goku told him.

"Will you be back?" Pan asked her eyes wide.

"Of course, I could never stay away from you guys or your mother too long on purpose."

"Promise?" Pan asked holding out her right pinkie.

"I promise," Goku said wrapping his pinky around hers. Pan hugged Goku tightly not wanting him to go. He kissed the top of her head and pulled Goten in the hug so he was hugging them both.

"I am so proud of the both of you. I am so lucky that I got to come back and see my two sons again, and meet my beautiful daughter. Keep up your training so we can spar when I get back. Goten take care of your mother and sister, now that Gohans married you'll be the man of the house till I get back." Goten smiled and nodded his head, "Tell everyone goodbye for me and that I'll see them soon!" Goku said before going to the stage and letting Uub get on his back before flying off.

Pan looked up into the sky wondering when she would see her father again.  
>"He'll be back," Trunks said walking up beside her. Pan turned to him with a small smile. Goten went off to tell the announcer the changes.<p>

"Yeah... Well we still got a tournament to do. Plus it looks like your opponent is ready to fight," Pan said covering her mouth with one hand and pointing to Otokosuki with the other.

Trunks looked over to him and Otokosuki winked. Trunks' face paled and he did the same sick face he did earlier. "It's not funny, Panna!" Trunks said grabbing her arm and dragging her away as she laughed hysterically.

"Well now we have some arrangements to make..." said the announcer after everything calmed down. "Okay Uub, Goku, Vegeta, and Nok are no longer in the tournament. Yes... let's go with number 5 and 6 now please!" Captain Chicken and Nareg walked out.

"Why isn't your dad fighting?" Goten asked Trunks.

"The only reason he signed up was so he could fight Goku. Now that your dad is out, he sees no reason in continuing. So it really will be one of us who 'loses' to Mr. Satan."

Pan smiled as she watched Captain Chicken get out. "Goten you're next!" She told him.

Goten frowned, "Yeah... But I have to fight Buu."

"You'll do just fine. We all know he's not nearly as strong as evil or kid Buu was. Plus that was what... Six years ago? You might win," said Trunks.

"Yeah good luck!" Pan said giving him a hug as the announcer called out Buu and him.

Trunks and Pan went back to the sign both of them sitting beside each other now. 'Who do you think will win?' Pan asked him.

'_I don't know,_' Trunks told her. '_Goten's a lot stronger than he was before, but who knows, Buu might have gotten stronger as well._' Pan nodded in agreement as the gun went off.

"Buu must win for Mr. Satan," Buu whispered to Goten.

"You know that if I win i'll let Mr. Satan win. My friend and sister too," Goten told him.

"Really?" Asked Buu.

"Yeah."

"Okay you can hit Buu now."

"Erm... Okay?" Goten said unsure. He punched Buu in the gut.

"Ughh..." Buu said doing a gurgling noise before he fell to the ground. Goten looked shocked and confused. Buu had just let him win...

"You've got to be kidding me," Trunks said what Pan was thinking.

"That was easier than I thought..." Goten walking back up as he scratched the back of his head.

"Contestants 9 and 10 please come on up!"

"That's you," Pan said jumping down and giving Trunks a tight hug. "Good luck!" She called after him.

He walked out there and Pan got back on the sign and Goten sat down beside her. The gun went off and Otokosuki ran towards Trunks. The lavender-haired boy moved over and tripped Otokosuki and then kicked him in his back sending him into the arena even more. The announcer ran up as Trunks walked off the stage.

"Well that was no fun," he said once he reached Goten and Pan.

"Alright people who ends are first round!" Said the announcer causing the crowed to go wild. "In the next round we have Pan fighting Goten, and Nareg fighting Trunks! The winners of these two fights will fight in the finals, and then the winner gets to fight Mr. Satan himself!" Another big roar came from the crowd.

"We have to fight each other?" Goten asked with wide eyes.

"Duh," Pan told him. "We knew we would have to sometime or another. I'm not going to let you win like Buu either!"

"Bring it on Shorty!"

"Pan and Goten, I need you two to the stage please!" The announcer called.

"You two don't kill each other out there," Trunks told them. Pan smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as her and Goten walked out.

"Pan and Goten are actually siblings folks!" The announcer told everyone.  
>"This will be an interesting match for sure!"<p>

Goten and Pan got on the arena and took their steps and the gun went off. At first they didn't do anything they were just staring at each other. Then finally they flew at each other. Goten tried to hit Pan's stomach, but she blocked it and side kicked him in his face. He quickly recovered and grabbed her arm when she tried to punch him and kicked her in the gut, and causing her to fly back some. Pan came at him throwing punches and kicks, and he did the same. He gathered some energy and threw an energy blast at her which she barley moved away from. So he wants to play dirty, Pan thought fine with me! Pan used her speed to appear behind him before jumping on him. She used a bit of her energy and sent a blast at him knocking him to the stage.

"If he's out for ten seconds, Pan moves on! 1... 2... 3..." Since it was Goten, Pan went over to him to make sure he was okay. "6... 7... 8..." Just then Goten's eyes shot open and he sent a little energy wave at Pan. She was so shocked she fell back... And off the stage. "Pan was tricked! Unfortunately because she fell off the stage she is out! Goten moves on!" The announcer said.

Pan laid there in shock until Goten popped his head in her line of view, a goofy smile on his face. He put his hand out to help her up but she ignored it as she stubbornly helped herself up. "You jerk!" She told him punching his arm, "You knew I would come and check on you."

"No I didn't," Goten said laughing. "But I hoped you would!"

"That's it!" Pan said as they walked back into the rest area, "I hope Trunks wins," she said causing the lavender-haired boy to smile.

"What?!" Goten said, "You said if Trunks and I made it to the final rounds you wouldn't root for either of us. Plus I'm your big brother!"

"Well... I wasn't going to. Until I got knocked off the stage! Kick his butt Trunks!" Pan said before heading upstairs.

Pan walked up the stairs to where everyone was at. Gohan and Videl were sitting on a couch by the window and so was ChiChi and Bulma. Bra was siting on a window sill, and everyone else was leaning on a wall or a couch.

"Hey Shorty!" Gohan said standing up to give Pan a hug. "You did amazing!"

"Thanks!" Pan said smiling, "I'm totally getting Goten back later for tricking me." Pan gave her mom a hug before going over and sitting by Bra. She looked out just in time to see Trunks punch Nareg in the face knocking out some teeth.

"Ouch," said Krillin.

"Pan, what did you tell Goten before you came up here?" Videl asked, "Trunks was laughing at him and he seemed exasperated."

"Oh I told him that because he tricked me I was rooting for Trunks now, and that I hoped he won," Pan said smiling.

"You're horrible," teased Videl.

"I know," Pan told her winking.

"Finally it is the final round before who ever wins faces Mr. Satan!" The announcer said as Trunks and Goten made their way to the stage. "Fighting now is Trunks Briefs and Goten Son! Some of you may remember these two when they fought against each other six years ago in the kid division, well folks their not kids anymore! Last time Trunks won, but who will the victor this time around?"

Trunks and Goten took their spots both of them smiling. To them it was just like they were sparing in the woods... Except in front of a crowed of people and for money.

"Man, reminds me of when they were younger," Yamcha said.

"Yeah," Gohan said with a nod. "It will be amazing to see how much they've improved."

The gun went off and Goten charged at Trunks, but he disappeared. Goten looked around confused before Trunks landed behind him, and knocked him off his feet and kicked his back sending Goten several feet in the air. Still going up Goten caught him self and was now floating in the air. He sent down blast, after blast towards Trunks, who was easily dogging them. Goten came flying down towards Trunks throwing punches and kicks, Trunks did the same. Both boys were trying very hard to block each other but it was getting harder. Suddenly Trunks turned Super Saiyan and grabbed both of Gotens arms and flew a few inches off the ground.

"Sorry Goten, but I'm winning again," Trunks said before kicking Goten in the stomach with both of his feet and sending Goten into a wall.

"That was amazing," Krillin said.

Goten got the air back and his lungs and shakes his way out of the rubble.  
>"Hey no going Super Saiyan, remember?" Goten told Trunks.<p>

"That was the rule last time, no one said anything about this time," Trunks said smugly as he crossed his arms and smirked. Goten was fixing to reply but he thought better of it and just shook his head instead with a smile.

"Okay since Trunks is out winner he was ten minutest to stretch or relax before his big fight with Mr. Satan," the announcer said.

Trunks who was now back to his normal form jumped off of the arena by Goten and the two started making their way to where everyone else was at. "Hey, aren't you going to strech?" A man who was with Hercule asked Trunks.

"I don't need to," Trunks said simply as he passed Hercule making the mans eyes wide. From up in the window Pan and Bra started laughing at Hercules face. Videl placed her head in her hands and started mumbling stuff about her father.

Trunks and Goten soon made it to the room., and Pan ran over to them.  
>"Trunks! Thank you for beating my brother!" She said hugging him.<p>

"No problem Panna," he said laughing as he hugged her back.

Goten huffed and crossed his arms dramatically. Pan and Bra shared a look and Bra started walking over towards where Pan was. "One," Bra said.

"Two," Pan chimed. Goten knowing what the two girls were doing started backing up his eyes wide.

"Three!" The two girls said together as they pounced on him, and knocked him to the ground and began to tickle him.

"Hahaha- st- haha- stop! Hahah- get - hahaahah- get off- hahaaha- of me!" He said

"Awe Goten we're just trying to show you how much we love you," Pan told him.

"Very funny," Goten said huffing but smiling no less.

"Don't make us do it again mister!" Bra told him pointing a finger at him.

"No Ma'am!" Goten told her saluting.

Trunks sat down beside Pan and she smiled at him, "Your next match should be interesting.

Before he could reply Krillin spoke, "Why do you say that? It's just Mr. Satan."

"Do you remember when I was eight and fought him? Well he told me to punch him, he said it was the way 'professional' fighters greeted each other. I, of course didn't know any better so I punched him lightly, but it still knocked him out of the ring. Everyone believed that he let me punch him out of the ring on purpose because I was a kid."

Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin were all laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" Videl said, "Trunks if he wasn't my father I would tell you to cream him! I can't believe he did that a kid!"

"Yeah, but no thanks," Trunks told her. "Goten here promised Buu we would let your father win if any of us made it as far as fighting Hercule. It's the only reason he won and I rather not be turned into candy."

"Hey!" Goten said, "I could have totally taken on Buu! You know what would scare Hercule though? You going Super Saiyan on him!"

"The poor man would probably pee himself," Bulma said. "No offense Videl."

"None taken, he probably would."

"Speaking of Super Saiyan," Gohan said. "Trunks I haven't seen you go Super Saiyan two since we've fought Broly."

"YOU WENT SUPER SAIYAN TWO?!" Bulma screeched. She knew about the Saiyans fighting Broly, just not the part about Trunks going level two or Broly trying to hurt Pan... ChiChi didn't know that part either.

"Yeah it was amazing," Pan said with a smile as she remembered the day clearly.

"Why do you guys never tell us anything?!" Bulma and ChiChi asked, the Saiyans just shrugged in response.

"I've went Super Saiyan two since that day," Trunks told Gohan. "I was with Goku and my father, they were wanting to see what all I could do. I don't really know what happened, I can't remember much."

"Trunks, we need you on stage," the announcer said. "Your fight with Mr. Satan is about to begin."

"Well that's me," Trunks said standing up. He lightly pulled on a piece of Pan's hair before he started walking towards the door.

"Try not to scare him too much Boxer Boy," Pan told him. She could hear him laughing as he made his way down the stairs. Bra, Goten, and Pan all got up and moved to the window sill so they could watch Trunks' match. Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta all started whispering quietly, unknowing to them Pan was listening.

"Vegeta why can't Trunks remember being in Super Saiyan two form?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," was Vegeta's reply back. "Kakarrot doesn't either. Every time he powers up he just loses control. The only time I've ever seen him actually have control is when he was fighting Broly."

"Why did he have control back then, but not when you or Goku were with him?"

"Kakarrot thinks it has something to do with the fact that he was around Pan."

"What?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you two haven't noticed," Vegeta said. "Every time Trunks gets around Pan his power starts to slowly rise and he gets very protective and tense. He doesn't even know he's doing it, and Pan she does the same thing when he's around. Her power starts to slowly rise and becomes a little tense. It's been that way since Broly." Pan could feel them staring at the back of her head but she pretended to be laughing at a joke Goten told.

"I've noticed," Piccolo said.

"Yeah me too," Gohan said. "But I thought it was like a protectiveness thing, I mean who knows what happened with Broly before we got there."

"She's the reason he ascended in the first place you know."

"What?" Piccolo and Gohan both said surprised.

"I don't know how she got him to do it, but she did. Kakarrot even things that they're the ones who really killed Broly."

"Do you think this has something to do about what Broly said? About them being the strongest?" Gohan asked.

It was quiet the Vegeta said, "All I know is that something happened that day, i'm just not sure of what."

Pan shook her head to clear her thoughts. Trunks was strong she could see him one day becoming the strongest, but herself as well? That almost made her laugh considering that she couldn't even go Super Saiyan yet. Ever since that day when Broly showed up no one spoke about it... Well until now that is.

Pan turned her attention back to Trunks. Him and Hercule were on the stage apart ready for the gun to go off. Trunks looked confident while Hercule on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out. The gun went off. Trunks stood there in a good stance, Hercule couldn't be still.

"Listen kid about a few years ago, you understand right?" Hercule said.

"Yeah protecting your reputation and all," Trunks said looking like he was about to attack. Hercule noticed and his eyes widened.

"I-I thought your promised Buu?"

"I didn't my friend did," Trunks said and punched Hercule in the stomach. It wasn't a hard punch but it still knocked the air out of Hercule. Hercule grabbed his stomach groaning.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let you win, but you want it to look real don't you?" Trunks told him.

Hercule nodded slightly, got up and kicked Trunks. It didn't affect him one bit, but Trunks stumbled backwards, then Hercule did another punch in Trunks face making him 'fly' backwards off the stage. The crowed went crazy... Hercule had done it again!

'_Well that was exciting,_' Pan told Trunks sarcastically.

'_So much for being the world champ huh?_' He said as he began to walk back up to where his family was.

'_You'll always be my champ. It was sweet of you to let him win._'

'_Goten promised Buu we would._'

'_True, but it's like you told Hercule- Goten made that promise not you._'

'_Yeah, yeah._'

_'Hurry up! Everyone is going to your house for a cook out and we're all starving!_'

'_I'm coming!'_

Trunks finally made it to the room. "So how was getting beat by the world champ feel like?" Krillin asked him snickering.

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "I don't know but you're about to know what feels like to get beat by a Saiyan."

Krillin shut up and Vegeta started snickering, "That's my boy," he said under his breath causing Bulma to sigh.

"Okay," Bulma said. "I brought a big car that we can all fit in, is everyone ready?"

Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra all shared a look and smiled. "Race you there!" Trunks and Pan yelled before jumping out the window together and flying off. Bra was right behind them laughing.

"They always leave me!" Goten said before jumping out the window as well.  
>On the way to capsule corp Pan couldn't help but wonder when she would see her father again.<p>

**3-10-13**


	13. Ox King's Party

**Chapter 13- Ox King's Party**  
><strong>*2 years later*<strong>

"Pan please be still," ChiChi said as he put up the rest of her daughter's hair.

"Sorry," Pan told her. "I'm not use to this." Really she wasn't.

Tonight the Ox King was holding a party to introduce his grandchildren to the public eye. He hadn't had a party in ages so it was a pretty big deal, and a lot of people were going to be there. The Ox King wasn't really a King, his ancestors were though. Now in modern times he was more like a Noble and now that he was coming into the public eye again his party was a big thing. Pan of course had been to big party's like what her grandfather was hosting, but never had she been introduced to where every single person in the room would be looking at her.

"Okay done," ChiChi said putting a sunflower in Pan's hair. Pan looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She was wearing a yellow dress that came off her left shoulder and flowed to the floor. Her hair was neatly put up in the back with a sunflower in it. She had on very little make up for she had natural beauty and didn't need any. ChiChi was trying to hold back her tears. "You look beautiful," she said hugging Pan.

"Hey mom," Goten said walking into the room. "When are the Briefs going-" he stopped at seeing Pan. "Wow sis you look great!"

"Thanks!" Pan told him smiling, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"The Briefs will be here soon," ChiChi said answering his question. "Go tell Gohan as Videl so they'll be ready."

"Yes ma'am!" He said saluting before going down stairs.

ChiChi rolled her eyes as a smile stayed on her face. She soon left Pan's room to go down stairs to her room to finish getting ready. Pan was starting to get nervous. She would have to walk down a stair case with Gohan and Goten. Knowing that she would have her brothers with her made her feel a bit better.

"Pan-Chan!" Bra's voice came throughout the house letting Pan know the Briefs were there.

"I'm in my room!" Pan heard foot steps before she was attacked by a crazy blue haired girl.

"You look so pretty!" Bra told her smiling. She was wearing a light purple dress that had the straps around her neck. Her hair was in a mess of curls.

"You do too," Pan told her smiling.

"Panna!" Trunks said coming into Pans room and picking her up in a tight hug.

"Trunks!" Pan said smiling brightly.

"Are you two lovely ladies about ready? Our mothers sent me up to get you two."

"Yep," Pan said taking the left arm he offered.

"Lead the way brother," Bra said taking the other arm he offered to her.

'_You look beautiful_,' Trunks told Pan.

Pan smiled as a blush lit up her face. Trunks had done that to her lately, always making her blush. '_You look pretty handsome yourself,_' Pan told him back.

'_I always do,_' he told her with a wink and causing her to roll her eyes.

Everyone soon arrived at the Ox mansion and got ready. Gohan, Goten and Pan stood in front of two huge doors that were in front of a staircase that they would have to walk down. Pan was stationed in the middle of her brothers and boy did she feel short. Gohan was well over 6'0 and Goten was still growing and almost as tall as him. Trunks was about an inch taller than Goten and still growing as well. Bra was 5'2 while Pan was still stuck at 5'0.

"Hello everyone," the Ox King began and there was a polite applause.

"You boys ready?" Pan asked her brothers. Goten nodded with a bright smile, Gohan nodded as well but a little nervous.

"I apologize for not being out in the public eye in a very long time," the Ox King said continuing. "The main reason for this party is my three grandchildren. I realized that I've never introduced them, so please allow me to do so now." The doors in front of Gohan, Goten, and Pan slowly started opening.

"I swear," Pan whispered lowly to her brothers. "If you two make me fall, I will make you pay." The boys laughed lightly as Pan took their arms and started walking down the stairs with them.

"The man on the right is my oldest grandson, Gohan. He will be 27 this year. He is currently a scholar, such a smart boy. The man on the left is my youngest grandson, Goten. He is 16 years old and will be graduating Orange County High with honors. The young lady in the middle is my only granddaughter, Pan. She is 12 years old, and is an honor student in her grade." Pan willed herself not to blush and to keep the smile on her face. There was a major deference between people watching you fight and people watching you in a media type way.

"Like my daughter ChiChi they are all skilled fighter. Some of you may have even heard of their father who is a martial arts master, Goku Son." Pan frowned slightly, two years was a long time.

The three siblings made it to the floor and they soon split up as the Ox King continued on with his speech. Once it was over everyone was free to talk and be sociable like most parties. Pan was being stalked by some boys who went to her school. They couldn't take any of the hints she gave them that said 'Get lost, I'm not interested!'

'_Trunks, help me!_' Pan told him telepathically.

'_Help you? Help me!_' Trunks told her back, '_I'm being harassed by girls_.' Pan couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She didn't like the fact that all those girls would follow Trunks around.

'_Well I'm being surrounded by a group of boys. Why not save us both and come and get me?_'

'_I'll be over there in a few seconds,_' Trunks said immediately Pan smiled knowing that he was on his way.

"You should sit with us at lunch."

"Yeah it would be a lot of fun!"

"Do you need some air?"

"I could walk-" the boys stopped short at seeing Trunks walking up behind Pan. She turned around and smiled at him, it dropped ever so slightly when she saw the girls that were following him.

Trunks smiled at Pan ignoring everyone else as he held his hand out to her. "Panna, I do believe you owe me a dance."

"Ah yes, I did promise you one didn't I?" Pan said taking his hand.

"You most certainly did," Trunks said as he lead them away. He looked back over his shoulder at the boys, daring them to try anything to take Pan away from him. All the boys just tilted their heads down not wanting to make eye contact with Trunks and that was a good thing. If one of them would of tried to take Pan away from Trunks... Well all hell would have broke loose.

"Thanks for saving me," Pan told Trunks as they began to dance.

"Isn't that what Princes' are suppose to do for their Princess'?"

"Yes and I say you're doing a wonderful job my Prince," Pan joked as Trunks twirled her under his arm.

"Anything for you my Princess," he said back dramatically causing Pan to laugh lightly.

"Anything?" Pan asked him as she landed back in his arms.

"Anything," Trunks told her seriously. "If you wanted me to move the stars, I would find out a way to do it for you Princess."

"Why do you call me that?" Pan asked him softly. "I'm no Princess..."

"You are to me," Trunks told her. "That's what so special about it you see? That way you'll only be my Princess and I won't have to share." Pan blushed again before laying her head on Trunks chest and enjoying the dance.

"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked her after a while.

"My father," Pan told him. "It's been two years and he's not back yet... He hasn't even visited."

"He promised you he would be back didn't he?" Pan nodded against his chest. "Then he'll be back," he told her. "No one in their right mind would ever break a promise to you."

"You always make me feel better," Pan told him.

"That's because I'm your best friend," Trunks said smirking.

Pan lifted her head up and did a fake gasp at him. "Oh you still think you're my best friend? Sorry... Bra is now number one."

"You may be a great liar, but you know that I can see right through that," Trunks told her with a wink.

"Well that's because you're my best friend."

"I knew it!" He said smirking before his smile fell as he looked passed Pan's head.

"What?" She asked turning to see what he was looking at.

It was a slightly tipsy Bulma, arguing with some random women over what seemed to be some dessert. Pan could help but giggle as Trunks sighed. Vegeta would have normally came to her rescue, but if the party wasn't at Capsule Corp or the Son's than he hardly ever went.

"Excuse me Princess, but I must go attend to my demented mother," Trunks said.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that we'll finish our dance later."

Trunks smiled, honestly they had been dancing for a while now and it should have probably of ended a while ago but he didn't care. "I promise," he said before bowing slightly and kissing her hand.

Pan couldn't help but smile after him as a light blush invaded her cheeks. She made her way over to her mother who was looking a little worried. "Momma are you okay?" Pan asked her.

"Oh hi Pan," ChiChi said seeing her. "You haven't seen your grandfather around have you?"

"No ma'am," Pan said looking around.

"Hmm... Will you run upstairs to his bed room and go see if he's up there?"

"Yes ma'am," Pan said before taking off to her grandfathers bedroom.

Pan knocked on her grandfathers door lightly before going in. The Ox King was sitting on the side of his bed holding a ring in one palm of his large hands and a picture in his other hand.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked stepping into the room before walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"You look just like her," the Ox King said looking at the picture.

"Who?" Pan asked craning her neck to look at the picture. "Momma?" The women in the picture did reassemble ChiChi in many ways. The women had midnight black hair and coal eyes. She was wearing a green sundress as she laughed and held a sunflower in her hands.

The Ox King laughed lightly, "No, this is your grandmother. She passed away before Gohan was even born. That's why I haven't had any parties in so long. It just doesn't feel right without her by my side. Her favorite color was yellow because her favorite flowers were Sunflowers... That's probably why your mother put that in your hair."

"She was very pretty."

"She was," the Ox King said nodding. "Your mother looks very much like her and you of course look like your mother."

Pan smiled, "So I do look like Grandma."

"Yeah... Pan I want you to have this," he said handing her the ring. Pan looked at it closely to see that it just looked like a plain silver ring. "It was your grandmothers."

"Oh Grandpa I can't take this," Pan sod trying to hand it back to him.

"Yes you can," he told her taking the ring and putting it on her right middle finger. "She wanted you too, that's why I actually have it out. Many, many years ago before she died she told me she wanted our first granddaughter to have it. She called it her lucky ring and she hoped it would bring you luck as well. You are named after her after all."

"Her name was Pan?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"No it was Gabriella," he said looking at Pan. "Pan Gabriella Son," he said with a smile. "Here you can have this, so you'll always know what she looks like." He said handing Pan the picture.

"Thank you, Grandpa," she said taking the picture before hugging him. "Come on, we better get to the party, Momma will get worried."

Later that night Pan sat on her window sill looking at the picture of her grandmother. The Briefs, meaning Trunks, Bra, and Bulma were staying over for the night. Bulma and ChiChi were down stairs drinking and talking. The boys just walked into Pan's room waiting on Bra to finish her shower.

"When did you take that?" Goten asked looking at the picture as Trunks laid down on his stomach on Pans bed.

"I didn't," Pan told Goten. "It's Grandma Gabriella, Grandpa Ox King's wife... The one that died before Gohan was born."

"Ah," Goten said. "Well you look like her."

Pan smiled slightly before she got up and put her grandmothers picture on her mirror dresser where many other pictures rested. "Did you guys pick out a movie?" She asked the boys.

"Goten did not me... So hit him when you find out what it is," Trunks told her from his spot still on her bed.

"What?"

"Lord Of The Rings baby!" Goten said with a smile. Pan rolled her eyes, her brother loved that movie a little bit too much. She however did not care for them. "You just don't like them because they scare you," Goten told her crossing his arms with a smile.

"They do not!"

"The first time we watched it you used Trunks' arm as a shield as you buried your face into his side... Still do I believe."

Trunks looked at Pan waiting for her response. "I was six! And at least I didn't have nightmares about it for a whole week!"

Trunks started laughing so hard that he even fell off Pan's bed. "I remember that!" He told Goten, "My precious, my precious!" He said trying to imitate Golems voice.

"I hope you have nightmares," Goten told her crossing his arms.

"I love you too," Pan told him smiling making him smile as well.

Bra finally joined them and they made it to their movie room as they called it where they watched all their movies. Goten called the recliner, Bra claimed the love seat so it left Trunks and Pan with the couch as always. They started watching the movie, but Pan knew something was wrong with Trunks.

'_What's wrong Trunks-Kun?'_

'_I've been having a feeling like something bad is about to happen... I know you can feel it too._'

Pan sighed he was right, she had felt it for a while as well. '_No matter what happens, we'll still be best friends right?_'

'_Of course,_' Trunks told her as he wrapped an arm around her and bringing her close to him. '_You'll always be my best girl._' Pan smiled as she laid her head on his chest. It was quiet and Pan was almost asleep before Trunks spoke up again. 'Panna?'

_'Yes?_'

'_You always make everything better for me too._'

Pan smiled as wrapped both her arms around him. 'It's because I'm your best friend,' she said using his line from earlier. She could fell his chest vibrate with silent laughter as she peacefully fell asleep.

**EDITED 3-10-13**


	14. Goku Returns As A Child?

**Chapter 14- Goku Returns**  
><strong>*One year later*<strong>

It was a sunny day as Pan walked to one of her classes. "Hey Son, wait up," Jeff, a boy in her grade said as he walked up to her.

Pan sighed wishing that Bra was with her, but she had a different class. Trunks and Goten had graduated last year, and they were going college even though they really had no need for it. Trunks was already working as an executive at Capsule Corp, once he turned 18 he would become Vice President. Goten easily got a job at Mr. Satans dojo that he enjoyed quite a bit.

Pan knew what Jeff was going to do- ask her out. He had moved to West City at the beginning of the year and started going to Orange Star High, and ever since then he had tried to get Pan's attention nonstop although she wasn't interested.

"So what I hear is that you and Bra are the most popular girls in school," Jeff said as he caught up to her.

Pan rolled her eyes, Bra and her were considered popular because of their fame. Not a lot of people looked past that but there were a few. The girls were very good at talking their way out of situations just like Trunks and Goten had been. That's why the boys were considered legends in the high school, because of their fame as well and how much trouble they always caused.

"Mm is that so?" Pan asked as she kept walking.

"Yeah, and I'm the most popular dude."

"Oh really?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow, "I didn't know that." Pan knew it was mean but really she didn't care. She just wanted away from Jeff because she knew he was fixing to ask her out.

"So I was wondering if you would-" Jeff was cut off by a gust of wind. Pan smiled brightly when she saw that it was Trunks.

Trunks smirked knowingly, he arrived at just the right time. "I wasn't interrupting something was I?"

Jeff was about to say yes so Pan cut in. "No not at all, but what are you doing here? Don't you have a job to go to?" She teased him.

"What?" Trunks said doing a fake gasp as some students noticed his presence. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Pan laughed before running over to him and jumping into his arms to hug him tightly. "I'm always happy to see Trunks-Kun."

Trunks smiled at Jeff's face as he hugged Pan back tightly. "You'll never believe the news I've got to tell you."

"What?" Pan asked as she got down and looked up at him.

"Not going to guess?" Trunks teased.

"Truuuunks," Pan said with a whine.

"Okay, okay," he said laughing lightly. "You're father is back." Pan's eyes widened as she stared out into space seemingly going into a trance. Her father was back? She had missed him so much! He was back!

"What did you say to her?" Jeff asked causing Trunks to glare at him.

"It's none of your concern," he told him before turning towards Pan. "Panna?" He asked.

"He's back!" Pan said happily before throwing her arms back over Trunks neck to hug him.

Trunks laughed as he picked her up, "Yeah Goten and I were just chilling out in my office when my mom called us and told us. She told us to come get you and Bra so here we are."

"I can't believe he's back," Pan whispered still hugging Trunks. She was so happy and excited she couldn't wait to see him.

"He's back Panna," Trunks told her.

Goten and Bra flew up, huge smiles on their faces. "I guess Trunks told you the news?" Goten asked.

"Papa's back!" Pan said letting go of Trunks before hugging her brother and Bra excitedly. "Where is he at?"

"Well mom told us to just all meet up at Capsule Corp," Trunks said.

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Son," Mr. Smith the principle said walking up. "What are you two doing here? You graduated last year.

Trunks turned his head to look at the man sharply and believe it or not, Mr. Smith actually flinched a little. It really was no secret that the man feared Trunks a little. Him and the Saiyan did not get along what so ever the whole time Trunks was at school. Trunks mainly didn't like him because the man tried to tell him what to do. As the Saiyan Prince if you weren't one of his parents, a respected older Z-Fighter, or Pan, you did not tell him what to do. Also Trunks just thought he was a dick.

"Not to visit you, that's for sure," he told his old principle.

"We're just here to get Pan and Bra," Goten told him.

"You can't do that", Mr. Smith told the boys.

"I would like to see you try to stop me," Trunks said grabbing Pan's hand. "We're leaving, and of you have a problem with it you can take it up with my mother. She's the one who sent us here in the first place." With that he took off into the sky with Pan, Bra and Goten right behind them.

The four flew over a bank robbery on their way to Capsule Corp. "My turn!" Goten said flying down to go handle the robbery. Goten was right in the middle of saving the hostage when a kid appeared. The young man quickly pushed him to the side and focused his attention on the robbery.

"Does that kid look familiar to you?" Pan asked Trunks.

He looked at the kid and his eyes widened as he nodded his head. "Panna... That kid looks just like Goten when he was a kid... And Goten looked just like, Goku?" He said asked the last part as a question to the kid.

The kid turned around confused at first but then smiled when he saw Trunks.  
>"Trunks! Hey how's it going? And Bra!" He said seeing the blue haired girl, he couldn't see Pan's face properly because she was looking at the ground willing herself not to hyperventilate. Why was her father a child?! "Man you two have grown! Who's friend?"<p>

Pan looked up now her eyes piercing into Goku's and he knew who it was.  
>"Papa?" Pan whispered.<p>

"Panny?" He whispered in surprise. "You've grown so much..."

Pan didn't know how to feel. She was so happy to see that her father was back, but she was also mad at him. Mad at him for being gone for three years and not visiting at all, and when he did show up as a kid no less! How could her dad be a kid? How? She wanted her tall father, the one that was so much taller than her. The one that could pick her up and put her on his shoulders...

"Hey kid," Goten said coming up. "Try to be more careful next time okay?"

"Goten that's not a kid," Bra told him. "That's Goku."

"D-Dad?!" He said just as shocked as Pan was.

"Goten! Wow you guys this is amazing!" Goku said.

Trunks noticing how Pan was feeling spoke up, "Let's go to Capsule Corp. everyone is waiting on us."

The group made it to Capsule Corp and everyone was a little more than shocked to find out that Goku was a kid, especially ChiChi. The woman was in hysterics claiming that Goku no longer loved her and that he didn't want to be with her. Goku then told his wife he actually liked being old when he was which did not help.

"Goku," said a strange voice from the sky causing everyone to look up.

"King Kai! Hey!" Goku said smiling at the voice.

"Goku listen, I've got some really bad news. You see the dragon balls that Empire Pilaf wished on we're the black Star dragon balls. They're way more dangerous than the original Dragon Balls. After you make a wish with them they don't spread out across the earth... They go all over the galaxy. That's not the worse part though... If they dragon balls aren't found wit-in a year, what ever planet the wish was made on will be destroyed."

"Are you saying that the Earth will be destroyed?" Goku asked shocked.

"Afraid so, unless you can find all the dragon balls."

"I'll go," Goku said before turning to Bulma. "Do you have a ship I can borrow, and a dragon radar please?"

"Yeah, I can have both ready by tomorrow," she told him.

"I'll come with you dad," Gohan said.

"No," said ChiChi. "Gohan you have a wife to take care of, Goten will go."

"Trunks should go as well," Bulma said speaking up. "They'll need some extra strength plus someone who can control the ship."

"So it's settled," ChiChi said with a nod. "Goten and Trunks will go with Goku to find the black star dragon balls."

"WHAT?!" Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten yelled their eyes wide.

"I have a date tomorrow night!" Goten said.

"Dating is for the weak," muttered Vegeta.

"What about me?" Trunks said, "I'm fixing to be vice president!" And I can't leave Panna, he added mentally.

"Oh pish posh Trunks," Bulma said waving a hand. "I can handle it until you get back."

"No argument boys," ChiChi told them. "You two are going and that's that!"

At the moment Pan wanted to go find a hole and cry. Her father was back, after three long years he was finally back only to leave again. Now not only was he leaving again, Trunks and Goten would be going with him. She wanted to scream.

'Let's go to the park,' Trunks told her grabbing her hand.

Pan nodded and he lead them out of the house unnoticed as they went to a park that was just down the street. They made their way to a certain spot in the park, it was a Weeping Willow that was beside a small pond. Trunks and Pan liked it because for strange reason that they didn't know why their initials we're on the tree, on a high up branch. Trunks flew up a little getting on a branch before he held his hand out to Pan. They climbed up it a bit making it to where no one could see them and they were comfortable. They landed on this big branch as they sat next to each other.

"I'll miss you," Pan told Trunks.

"I'll miss you too," he told her. "But we can still talk everyday, what else will keep me sane? I'll be stuck on a space ship for a whole year with your brother and father."

Pan laughed lightly, "I guess I could torment Bra some more, but knowing her she'll torment me by taking me shopping all day."

"No pranks without me!"

"I promise! It will be awfully bored with out you and Goten around."

"I know... Who will wake me in the morning?" Trunks teased, Pan had to laugh at that. Trunks was a very hard sleeper, no one but her could ever hardly get him up. Even on the weekday when one wasn't at the others house, Pan still woke him up by their telepathic bond. Everyone believed she had a 'secret' when really she just bugged him until he got up and he always just seemed to listen to her.

"I guess Goten could wake you up," she told him softly as she was getting sad again. "I don't want you to leave Trunks..." she said trying not to cry.

Trunks wrapped an arm around her pulling her to his chest softly. "I don't want to leave you either. But will you promise me something Panna?"

"What?" She said looking up at him from her spot still in his arms.

He looked down at her, "Don't forget me okay? Don't let any boys steal your heart while I'm away."

"I could never forget you Trunks," Pan said closing her eyes tightly not wanting to even think about it.

"Don't date Jeff," Trunks said tightening his grip on Pan.

"Never," Pan whispered to him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Trunks said.

"Why?" Pan said a little surprised.

"Because you're mine," Trunks said in a low growl.

Pan hoped to Dende that Trunks didn't notice how her breathing stopped or how her heart rate speed up. She could feel her whole face flushing red. Trunks had said that with such possessiveness that most would have been frightened, Pan probably should have been frightened, but she wasn't. She felt... Safe and loved. Trunks however did notice Pans blush and how her heart rate picked up and he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Will I always be yours?" Pan whispered almost fearing the answer he might tell her.

"If course," Trunks told her. "Just as I will forever be yours. Nothing could break us apart," he whispered to her.

"You promised me years ago you wouldn't leave me, I want you to keep that promise to me by not dying and coming back before a year is up," Pan told him.

"I promised you didn't I?" He told her with a smirk.

"Trunks, I'm serious," she told him as she looked at him. "You can't die on me, I'm lost without you."

"I promise, Panna," he told her resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to die. I'm just as lost without you."

Pan nodded her head before laying it on Trunks' chest enjoying the time left she had with him before he had to leave. She was dreading the next day... The day she would have to tell her father, Goten, and Trunks goodbye. It was something she didn't even know if she would be able to do.

**EDITED 3-10-13**


	15. Oh No!

**Chapter 15- Oh No!**

It was the day of blast off and the Briefs and Sons were all at Capsule Corp. ChiChi was telling Goku information that was making the chibi nod his head fast as Gohan and Videl laughed at him. Trunks was shaking his head at Goten who was talking to his new girlfriend on his cell phone. Vegeta and Bra stood by a railing together ready for the blast off. Pan had been by them, because her and Bra were suppose to leave for school after the boys blasted off that's why they had their back packs on. In a way Pan didn't want to see the ship leave, she knew it would be hard to watch. In another way she knew she had to watch it go so she was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't cry again.

"Bulma-San?" Pan asked coming up to a aggravated looking Bulma. "Are you okay?"

"Oh hey Pan," Bulma said when she saw the girl. "I lost a chip that will allow the boys to talk to us on the ship?"

"Really?" Pan said feeling somewhat excited, it would awesome to talk to the boys.

"Yes, but I think I left it on the ship. Would you mind going and looking for it?"

"Sure!" Pan said sneaking onto the she ship without being caught. She went up the stairs to the control room and started looking around. She really should have asked Bulma what the chip looked like. She looked around for a bit standing in front of the drivers seat.

"PANNY?" "PANNA?" Trunks and Goku said coming into the control room surprised to see her.

The two guys startled Pan so she jumped and mistakenly pressed a button. Suddenly the ship shaking knocking Pan, Trunks, and Goku all down. "What happened?" Pan yelled as she was being pushed to the grown by gravity.

"That button you pushed," Trunks told her. "It was the blast off button!"

Pans eyes widened, "Oh no..." she said.

Finally the shaking stopped and Trunks was able to stand up. He helped Pan up as Goku got up.

"Maybe I can figure out how to work the over drive key and get us back home," Trunks said thinking about it before he looked at Pan. "That way you'll be safe."

Something clicked in Pan, her stubbornness was coming out.

"What? No way!" She told him, "I'm already on the ship and its already flying out in space so just let me stay with you guys to get the black star dragon balls."

"It could be dangerous," Goku told her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore you know," Pan said. "Plus I doubt anything out there would be stronger than Buu or Broly. AND if you two hadn't have sneaked up on me then I wouldn't of pushed that button, so you should let me stay." She said looking at Trunk who was looking at her. They stared at each other for a while.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Trunks told her. 'I can't let you get hurt,' he added through their bond before speaking normally again. "Who knows what out there, it could be worse than Buu and Broly."

"Trunks if something like that was to happen, I have you and Papa. Plus are we Saiyans or not?" She said smiling softly at him. Trunks couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, but if something bad happens you have to go back," Trunks said.

Pan smiled brightly as she hugged Trunks "Sounds good to me!" She told him. Was it a horrible thing that she was so happy that she got to spend how much ever time in space with Trunks and her father even though she would be away from the rest of her family?

Trunks saw Goku sitting in one of the two seats behind the drivers seat- already eating, and he couldn't help but sigh. At least Pan would be with him.

Just then the ship started shaking again. "What's going on?" Pan asked holding onto Trunks tighter.

He lead them to their seats, "Buckle up," he told Pan and Goku and they did. He looked at the screen and his eyes widened "When we blasted off, a very important part of the ship came off. With out that part the whole ship is falling apart."

"AH!" The three Saiyans yelled as their ship crashed on a strange planet. They were upside down, and Goku fell by unstrapping himself wrong.

Pan felt of her face, "I'm alive!"

"Oi! Thanks for believing in me Panna," Trunks said dully.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him before smiling, "I knew you wouldn't of totally killed us," she teased. Soon her and Trunks were unbuckled as well.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

Trunks looked at the monitor screen, "It says a planet named Imecka."

"Hey guys," Goku said from the door before running out. "Come look at this! Do you think they'll have food?"

"Papa," Pan said walking off the ship with Trunks. "Now is not the time to be thinking about food."

"But Panny... I'm so hungry."

"Goku you were just eating on the ship," Trunks told him.

"Yeah but then the ship started shaking and I couldn't finish it."

Trunks sighed. "I tell you what Goku, lets find the parts to the ship and then we'll look for food."

"Okay!" Goku said happily.

The three Saiyans made it to the middle of the town. There where hundreds of aliens running around wearing many multi-colored dresses and outfits. They saw the three Saiyans and all stopped to stare at them.

"Umm... Hello," Trunks said speaking up. "Would any of you happen to have some parts for a space ship?"

Swiftly all the merchants began throwing everything and anything into Trunks, Pans, and Goku's arms. They even put cloths and hats on the Saiyans. Goku quite enjoyed it since he was eating.

Pan however looked at Trunks, 'Lets get out of here!'

Trunks nodded and wasted no time grabbing Goku's hand before they ran. They arrived at a beautiful hotel and they entered it with caution.

"Do you not like it?" asked the clerk man.

"Oh no its beautiful," Pan told him.

"It's just that we got attacked by some of your local merchants," Trunks explained.

"Ah yes well there is no need to worry about that here."

"Thank you, may we have a room please?"Trunks asked handing the man a few gems that Bulma was wise to pack for them.

Trunks got the key and soon a little robot came up to get their luggage. Pan forgetting about her backpack handed it to the robot and it soon grabbed Goku as well.

"Hey put me down!" Goku told it "I'm an adult you know!"

Trunks and Pan laughed silently as they followed the robot up to the room. The robot entered the room before dropping Goku and the luggage.

"It's beautiful," Pan said looking around the room. She had never been to an hotel on another planet before, and so far everything was looking wonderful.

"Trunks I think the robot wants a tip," Goku said scratching the back of his head as the robot held an hand up.

"They sure like money around here don't they?" Trunks asked as he put a gem in the robots hand.

"Thank you kind Sir and Ma'am. Enjoy the honeymoon suit and have a nice time on Imecka," the robot said before leaving.

Pans eyes shot open, did that robot just say honeymoon suit? And if he thought her father was luggage... That would mean he thought her and Trunks were on their honeymoon!

Trunks tried not to think about it as he fell onto the bed in the room. It would happen one day; he would make sure of it, but for now they were still young and he could wait.

Pan smiled slightly as she kept looking around the room. The robot thought her and Trunks were married and that actually made her very happy. She thought about the future and maybe one day marrying Trunks, what their wedding would be like. But then thoughts of what people did on a honeymoon came to Pan's mind and her cheeks flushed a hot red.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said quickly grabbing her backpack before rushing into the bathroom. Trunks laughed lightly after her only seeing a glimpse of her red cheeks. He loved it when she blushed.

"Wow," he heard Goku say from in the kitchen. "The fridge is HUGE!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, that man would never change no matter what body he was in.

Pan made her way to the bathroom and leaned against the door. Now was not the time to be thinking that! They were on a mission to find the black star dragon balls. But Pan couldn't deny the fact that she had a little bit more of a 'crush' on her best friend. A way bit more...

Clearing her head of the thoughts she opened up her back pack only to see Capsules. It was only August and everything was still in Capsule form for school. Pan sighed, the only cloths she had were the ones on her back, and so she would have to borrow some from Trunks.

Pan took her time in the shower even though they had really only been gone for less than two hours it felt so much longer than that. When she was finished she attempted to turn the water off only for it not to work. Pan quickly got out and just put on the pink robe that said 'Bride' on it and wrapped her hair up in a towel. It really wasn't helping her emotions, but she had to figure out the shower. She attempted to turn it off again and that's when she noticed the meter. In a rush Pan gathered her clothes into her backpack and ran out into the room.

Trunks looked up from watching TV and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Pan. Why is she only wearing a robe?! He thought as he looked at her. The towel was no longer holding up her wet hair that hanged down messily.

"There's a meter on the shower!" Pan told him.

"A what?" He said siting up; now that she had said something he had been hearing ticking. He moved a pillow to see a meter charging him just for laying on the bed. Trunks jumped off only to be caught by a chain.

"They're charging us for everything," Pan said as she saw a meter on the TV going up, up, up.

Trunks easily broke the chain as Goku came in with a huge pile of food. "Hey look! I hit the jackpot!" He said smiling.

"Let's get out of here!" Trunks said as he grabbed Goku and rushed out the room.

"The food!" Goku yelled.

"There's no time Papa!" Pan told him as they ran out of the hotel and into the now pouring streets.

**EDITED 3-21-13**


	16. From Bad To Worse

**Chapter 16- Bad To Worse**

The three Saiyans found some Imeckan clothing off a nearby clothes line and quickly took some to change so they would blend in. "This is horribl,e" Pan said as they hid under a roof away from the rain.

"We need to go the the ship," Trunks said.

"What? I don't want to fly all the way to the ship, it's pouring," Pan whinied.

"I know," Trunks told her. "But right now, it's the best chance we got."

"He's righ,t" Goku told her.

Anger boiled in Pan, "This is all your fault!" She told Goku.

"How's it my fault?" Goku asked her, "You pushed the button."

"UGH! If you wouldn't of turned into a little kid we wouldn't of even needed to go to outer space now would we?!" Pan told him she really just wanted to yell at him that it was fault for even leaving in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I guess your right," Goku said placing his hands behind his head.

"I know what you're doing," Pan told him. "Pretending and acting guilty. Well stop it! Just stop! Because it is your fault!" She said with a huff before she leaned on the wall only to go straight through it. She looked up to see four Imeckans looking at her. She laughed nervously, "Hi, I'm Pan."

"I'm sorry," Trunks told them coming in and helping Pan up. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"Not at all. Please come in from the weather and sit," the women said.

They placed them at a table and gave them a cup which looked like it had something similar to tea in it. "Not to be rude, but what's up with the people here? They seem so money hungry, but you guys are so nice," Pan told the Imeckans.

The Ineckans explained to the Saiyans how their ruler Don-Kee was power hungry. He raised the taxes thus causing everything else to rise as well.

Trunks muttered "ass" under his breath and Pan couldn't help but giggle a little. That is what a Don-Kee was...

Right in the middle of their conversation two giant robots came and took away the Imeckans home just because they didn't pay the rent. If forced the Saiyans to head back to their ship. They asked the Imeckans if they would like to come along, but they politely declined before they headed off into the night.

Back on the ship Pan discovered that it had three levels. A bottom level, where you would enter it and some supplies were at. A middle level where the bathroom, bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and control room was at. And finally the top level or also known as the observation deck. It was mainly just a huge window and Pan couldn't wait for the ship to be flying again so she could see the stars up close.

There was two bedrooms on the ship, and Pan being the only girl of course declared that the bedroom with the king sized bed in it was hers. Since she didn't have any clothes to wear she had to borrow one of Trunks' shirts which was big on her, but it was okay because she liked it that way.

The next morning the Saiyans got up and dressed. They took off back into town because of the part to the ship they still needed to get. "Hey maybe there's a dragon ball on this plane,t" Pan said.

"Maybe," said Trunks as he pulled out the dragon radar.

"Let me see," Pan said trying to look at the radar, but it made Trunks drop it. It fell to the ground with a thump. Before Trunks could pick it up a small white robot came up and ate it.

"AAH! Give that back!" Trunks yelled taking off after the robot. The scene was pretty funny, and Pan let out a few giggles before running after the robot as well. Goku was able to get it by putting his foot on the robot when it ran by him. Pan grabbed the robot and tied him up with her orange bandanna and put him in her bag. They would have to worry about getting the radar later, first they needed the part for the ship.

"Look you two," Goku said pointing to the distance.

Trunks and Pan turned to see their ship being dragged off by a large truck. They stared at the distance for a while, things were getting from bad, to worse and fast.

"Hey Goku," Trunks said thinking. "Do you think you could use instant transmission? That way we could get our ship back?"

"Yeah sure," Goku said.

The group flew on a rock, and held on to Goku. He took a deep breath and touched his forehead. Next thing Trunks and Pan knew they were falling down. Goku tried it two more times but Pan had enough. So they just followed the tire tracks to a huge compound. They climbed on a building and Goku saw their ship. The people who saw it was trying to take it apart.

"We got to stop them," Trunks said and Pan and Goku nodded before the three of them jumped down.

The Saiyans arrived on the scene and the soldiers tried to stop them with guns... Guns! When has a gun ever been able to hurt a Saiyan? Trunks and Goku were able to take care of the guards while Pan sneaked into the truck that had the ship and took off.

"Watch out!" Trunks yelled getting on the passenger side, "Who taught you how to drive?" He asked Pan.

"I know you're not that old yet," Pan teased. "You did, remember? After Gohan taught you and Goten?"

His eyes widened, "Oh yeah, I was scared for my life when Goten was driving... You're a lot better."

"Thank you," Pan said smiling cheekily.

"So Gotens not a good driver? I wasn't very good myself. Must run in the family." Said Goku from his spot in the roof of the truck.

After the ship was safely back, the Saiyans headed back into town. "Excuse me miss? Can you-" before Pan could finish the girl screamed and ran away.  
>"Do I have something on my face?"Pan asked annoyed.<p>

"No. Lets just say words move fast..." Trunks said pointing at the posters that was now plastered everywhere.

"Oh my Dende," Pan said looking at the posters. There was three different ones; one of Trunks with a gun, Pan with a knife, and Goku making a face.

"Come on," sighed Trunks, "We'll have to travel by roof tops."

So they jumped from roof to roof. The guards were after them again, and they were fixing to shoot when they saw the Saiyans jumping. They were shocked at how far they could jump and Goku even jumped on the commanders face.

After falling through a roof and seeing more Imeckans suffering, the Saiyans couldn't take it any longer so they went to go see this ruler Don-Kee. This madness had to stop. Due to the fact of them being Saiyans and their faster than normal speed, they quickly made it to the castle.

"Hey ass whats the big deal?" Trunks said as they stormed in. Pan sucked in a breath to try to hold back her giggles. That was Trunks for you, he could be very blunt and rude at times.

A man who kinda looked like a drag stood up and huffed, "My name is Don-Kee, and I am the King."

"And, I'm a Prince so lets talk professionally. We've got a problem Ass, you see-"

"MY NAME IS DON-KEE!"

Trunks sighed, "Yes I know Ass, you're wasting my time." He said making the man mad on purpose.

Pan couldn't take it anymore she was laughing, Goku was beside her doing the same. Trunks was smirking at the man.

"You need to watch your tongue boy," growled Don-Kee.

"Or what Ass?" challenged Trunks.

Don-Kee pressed a button and Pan yelped in pain as an electrical shock came over her. "Panna!" Trunks said powering up.

"No, Trunks don't! Let me fight him, you get Pan out of there." Goku said. Trunks nodded before he ran over to Pan.

Pan couldn't feel anything now, the electric current left her numb. She couldn't open my mouth, or open her eyes hardly. Trunks tried to reach her but the current shocked him. He pulled back in surprise and then a look came on his face. It was a look very much like his fathers when he was determined to do something.

'_Don't you'll get shocked,_' Pan told him.

_'I don't care, I'm getting you out of there.'_

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan level two. Don-kee gasped, the man really didn't have any idea what a Saiyan could do. Trunks, now a Super Saiyan two reached for Pan and hissed as it still shocked him but he kept reaching anyways. When he touched her arm he quickly grabbed Pan around the waist and pulled her out. He held her in his arms bridal style, knowing she was to weak to walk at the moment.

"Thanks," Pan told Trunks as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her head was spinning and she felt like she could vomit at any moment.

Trunks powered down feeling guilty. It was his fault Don-Kee shocked Pan. Stupid Ass, he thought. Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan while fighting one of Don-Kee's body guards, Ledgic. The guard somehow knew they were Saiyans and lost to Goku fair and square.

'_Put me down,_' Pan told Trunks.

'_You sure?_'

'_Yeah I need to get the feeling back in my legs, but hold onto me still please._'

'_Of course,_' Trunks told her putting her down. She was a little shaky, but thanks to Trunks arm around her, she didn't fall.

Don-Kee was yelling at Legic to kill the Saiyans, but when Ledgic glared at him the King shut up. Ledgic, not being a jerk told Don-Kee he was going to lower the Imeckans taxes and everything.

The Saiyans finally got the part for their ship and Pan even got a few clothes. Luckily for them they found out that the robot who ate the dragon radar absorbed it and could locate the dragon balls for us. Looks like they now have a new team member.

EDITED 3-10-13


	17. Not Your Queen

**Chapter 17- Not Your Queen**

"Are you sure you've located a dragon ball?" Trunks asked the little robot the group had caught a few weeks ago.

"Giru- sure, Giru-Giru," the robot announced.

The group was about to land on a strange planet where the robot had claimed their first dragon ball was at.  
>"Well you better be sure," Pan told him.<p>

"Since your on the team now you need a name," Goku said looking at the little robot.

"What about Giru?" Trunks suggested, "He seems to like it."

"Well do you like it, Giru?" Pan asked.

"Giru like! Giru like!"

"I guess that settles it."

"Alright you two buckle up, we're about to land," Trunks told Pan and Goku.

The two did as they were told and it was a good thing to since they landed quite roughly on a mountain reign it seemed. "Jeez Trunks," Pan told him.

"Sorry it's my first time landing other than the crash," he told her.

They were fixing to get out when the mountain started moving. Trunks moved the ship off of it only to find out the mountain was... A crocodile?  
>"Everything on the planet is huge," Trunks said in amazement.<p>

"Hey guys you got to out here it's great!" Goku said.

"Please tell me he's not out there flying," Pan said afraid to look herself.

"Yep," Trunks told her dully.

"You've got to be kidding me," Pan said with a facepalm. "He doesn't even know if the air is poisonous and he runs out there," she muttered.

"It's not," Trunks said looking at the screen. "So you can go handle him while I land."

Pan nodded before flying out the ship and down to where Goku was at ridding a scorpion. "Wow this beats walking," he said. Trunks landed the ship a few yards over. Pan slid down a leaf causing her to get grass in her hair that looked like antennas.

Suddenly beautiful colors filled the sky Pan looked up and saw butterflies all over. She had always loved butterflies, they were one of my favorite animals/ insects whatever you preferred to call them. Pan flew up to a giant flower where the butterflies had landed to get a closer look at them. She landed on one and laid down looking up at the sky, it was so pretty.

'Where did you go? Goku said you ran off,' Trunks told Pan through their bond.

'I'm on a giant flower. I saw some butterflies and followed them. You know me, I wasn't going to miss this opportunity.'

'Alright, we see the dragon ball so it should be an easy grab. We'll come and get you when it's time to go.'

'Thanks!'

Pan closed her eyes as she enjoyed the peace. She didn't hear the buzzing noise until the bees were already beside her. They picked her up easily and carried her away. "Let me go!" She shouted with no luck of getting free.

Finally they set her down, and she looked around to notice that she was in their hive and an area with little circles everywhere. One cracked open and a baby bee came out. "Awe," Pan said thinking it was cute. Soon all the eggs were open, and then the little bees were sitting beside her and staring up at her. Pan just sat there not knowing what they were wanting her to do. Babysit? Soon the older bees came and was starting giving her honey. Then it hit her! She was wearing a yellow shirt that she had got on Imecka. She had black hair with grass in it. All them things making her look like a bee, to a bee. They thought she was their queen.

"No way! I'm not ready for that!" Pan told them as she pushed a baby bee to the side gently before flew out. To bad the older bees started to chase her.  
>'Trunks... I need help' she told him.<p>

'What did you do? And what have you been doing? We couldn't find you by the flowers, and we thought a bee in a spider web was you.'

'Oh well... I kinda got kidnapped...' Pan told him as if they were having a normal conversation.

'WHAT?!' Trunks asked now worried.

'A huge swarm of bees came and got me. They think i'm their queen, so I left. And now they are chasing me..'

'Okay you're coming our way.'

Pan kept flying and out of no where someone grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up and smiled at Trunks as she didn't feel so worried anymore. Trunks smiled back at her as he was thankful that she was okay. Goku, who had a bee on his back and waved at his daughter with a smile.

"I'M NOT YOUR QUEEN!" Pan yelled at the bees. "SHE IS!" She said pointing to the bee on Goku's back as she took the grass out of her hair. The bees happy to find their queen flew off. "So where's the dragon ball?" Pan asked looking around.

"A giant has it," Trunks told her.

"How did that happen?"

"An apple fell on it right before we were going to grab it and it got stuck we had a chance to grab it the giant go it."

"I think I know where he is! I passed him flying over here," Pan told them before taking off, Trunks and Goku not far behind. They landed near by and decided to walk to him. They were using caution since they didn't know what the giant was like.

"I'm hungry," Goku said starting to fly up.

"Papa!" Pan said grabbing his arm and yanking him down.

"Goku get down here! We'll eat when we get on the ship."

"Awe," Goku said sadly as he flew down.

"It's the one on the top," Trunks told Pan as he pointed to it. She squinted her eyes to see it, it was the four black-star dragon ball. Before the Saiyans could do anything the giant picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"No!" Pan screamed, "What are we going to do no-"

"AH!" Came a loud roar. The Saiyans clearly hearing it covered their ears. The giant started stomping his feet, his mouth open wide.

"The dragon ball, it's stuck in his tooth!" Said Trunks.

"I'll get it!" Goku said flying up. He landed in the giants mouth and the giant shut it, but Goku blasted the tooth out and came flying out with it. Trunks and Pan flew up as he yanked the dragon ball out of the tooth and threw it back to the giant.

"Wow," Pan said looking at the dragon ball. "I forgot how pretty they were."

"Yeah it's been a while since we've had to use any of them," Trunks said looking at it as well.

Goku put the dragon ball in a blue bag on his belt. "That was a dragon ball, yes? Giru-Giru," said the bot from beside Pan.

"Yep. Beautiful, huh?" She asked him.

"Very pretty, Giru-Giru."

"How far are we from the ship?" Pan asked Trunks.

He touched his watch making it light up. "About three miles north of here."

"Race you two to the ship!" Pan said but before she could even start Trunks flew past her, he was such a cheater! Pan laughed before she took off right behind him.

"Come on, Giru their leaving us!" Goku said laughing as he grabbed Giru and took off behind Trunks and Pan.

**EDITED 3-11-13**


	18. The Monster Zoonama

**Chapter 18- The Monster Zoonama**

Pan sighed as she placed a handful of shopping bags on her bed. Her being who she is- easily talked Trunks into stopping at a nearby planet so she could get a few things for herself.

"Pan all done shopping? Giru- Giru," the robot asked as he flew into Pan's room.

"Yep, well for now at least."

"What did Pan need? Giru- Giru."

"Some more clothes so I don't have to wear only five outfits all the time, and then you know the toiletries. Soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush, a hairbrush... Get my drift? Speaking of brushes! I need to trim my hair," Pan said running into the bathroom, Giru not far behind her.

Pan took her bandanna off before brushing her hair out that now reached her shoulders. She opened up the medicine cabinet and took out some scissors. "Pan has a weapon! Giru- Giru!"

"I do not!" Pan told him, "It's just scissors. I guess they could be a weapon, but that's not what I'm using them for. I'm just using them to trim my hair watch," she told the robot before doing just that and giving herself some bangs. As Pan checked her self out in the mirror making sure everything looked okay she felt a tug on her hands. She looked over at Giru to see him eating the scissors.

"GIRU! I WAS USING THEM! YOU CAN'T EAT THEM!" Pan yelled at the robot.

"DANGER! DANGER! PAN! DANGER! Giru- Giru!" Screamed the robot running out of the bathroom and into the living room, as Pan chased him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BOT! WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU YOU'LL BE SCRAP METAL!"

"DANGER! DANGER!"

Pan was fixing to pounce on Giru when an arm reached out in front of her making her come to a stop. She looked up and huffed at Trunks.

"Panna why are you trying to kill Giru this time?" He asked as a smile tugged his lips. .

"The damn robot ate the scissors!"

"Of course, he's a robot he'll eat Metal," he told her before looking at Giru. "But Giru you can't eat the metal if we are using them."

"Just be lucky I was done using them," Pan told Giru who just looked at her.  
>"Well?" She said crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "I'm waiting!"<p>

"Waiting for what?" Goku asked coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich.

"An apology!" Pan said as it was obvious, Trunks rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help but smile and Goku looked confused.

"Hell-o!" Pan said as she snapped her fingers at Giru.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! Giru- Giru!" He yelled running into the control room, and settling himself in his spot so he could show them where the dragon ball was.

The screen came on and Trunks looked at it a smile on his face, "Great it looks like we can reach the planet by tomorrow."

"Awesome! This is are second month out in space and were fixing to get our second black star dragon ball, I say we are doing great!" Pan said giving Trunks and Goku a high-five.

"Yep if we keep this up i'd say we will easily make it back to Earth within a year," Trunks said.

"Mhm," Goku agreed with a mouthful.

"What are you eating?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow.

Goku swallowed and replied, "A sandwich with turkey, mustard, little bit of Cheetos, I added some sardine's on it, and other stuff."

"That's gross... Do you just throw stuff together when you cook?" Pan asked him.

"Umm... Yes?" Goku said as if it was normal.

"I'm never eating anything you cook," Pan told him and Trunks nodded in agreement.

The next day the ship landed on a small planet. Strangely they didn't see anyone around. "Where is everyone?" Pan asked looking around.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right," Goku said agreeing.

They soon arrived to a house that had several people surrounding the front porch. "What's going on?" Pan asked as she placed a hand on Trunks' arm and stood on the tips of her toes as she tried to see over heads. It was useless, she was too short.

"I'm not sure," Trunks told her scanning the area.

"The dragon ball!" Goku yelled from his spot floating in the air before flying towards a women on the front porch who had the dragon ball in her hair.  
>Goku's movement startled the women and two men who were on the porch with her as Trunks and Pan ran up to get Goku and make sure he didn't do anything stupid again.<p>

"I'm sorry about my father," Pan told her.

"Yes," Trunks said. "You see he was reaching for the dragon ball that is in your hair... You see we need it to save our planet."

Before Trunks could explain it more the ground slowly began to shake before it became stronger and stronger knocking everyone to the ground. There in front of the house stood a giant catfish like creature. "Have you people picked out a bride for the mighty Zoonama?" The monster asked.

Trunks, from his spot on the ground blocked the monsters view of Pan not wanting her to become an option. Pan didn't object as she grabbed Trunks' arm and stuck her head slightly around his' arm to watch. When none of the villagers answered Zoonama spoke up again, "Well? Don't make me cause an earthquake so bad that will destroy this village!"

"I'll do it!" The girl on the porch said, "I'll be your bride, but only for my village!"

"No, Marie," said the youngest of the two men who had been on the porch with her. "You mustn't become that monsters bride."

"I have to Doma, for it is the only way."

Zoonama laughed, "What a pretty bride you will be!"

'I don't know about you, but this Zoonama guy is creeping me out,' Pan told Trunks as she held onto his arm tighter.

'Yeah me too,' he told her. 'Don't worry I won't let him do anything to you.'

"I will be here tomorrow to pick up my bride so be ready!" Zoonama said before walking away.

Marie, Doma and the other man went into the house and the Saiyans and robot followed them. "I know it's a lot to ask for but please can we have that?" Pan asked pointing to the dragon ball.

"Find a way for my daughter to not marry that monster and will give you anything you want," said the older man.

"Okay," Goku told him. "But first if you don't mind, tell us more about this Zoonama."

"Well," Marie's father began. "Zoonama showed up a few years ago, and at first we thought he was harmless but then he started demanding food. If we was to tell him no he would destroy the village with earthquakes that his whiskers made. It was only recently that he had demanded a bride.."

"Sounds like a bully," Pan said before looking at Marie, "And you have to marry him?" Slowly Marie nodded.

"Let me get this straight... If we get rid of this Zoonama you will give us the dragon ball?" Trunks asked and they all nodded.

"Then we'll do it," Pan told them.

"You can really get rid of him?" Marie asked.

"Of course we can! These two guys are the strongest back on our planet so this Zoonama should be no problem!" Pan said boasting Trunks and Goku.

"Actually to be more right it's these two who will be the strongest," Goku said pointing at Trunks and Pan.

Trunks and Pan both face palmed as they sighed loudly. "Not this again..." Trunks muttered.

"Okay," Pan said changing the subject, a plan forming in her head. "I have a plan, but Marie I'll need to borrow your dress."

**EDITED 3-11-13**


	19. Pan, The Bride

**Chapter 19- Pan the Bride**

"What?!" Trunks asked Pan. He was wondering why in the world she would need a dress.

'Help me put my father in the dress. He'll pretend to be Marie, and once he gets the monster drunk we can cut off his whiskers.'

'I see,' Trunks said smirking proudly at Pan's idea. She could be an evil genius just like he could be at times.

"Panny, I don't think this is going to work!" Goku said after several attempts from Pan trying to put the dress on him. "I dressed up as a girl once, and it didn't work out so good!"

"When did you do that?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I was younger and your mother and I was hunting the dragon balls."

"I don't even want to know," Trunks told him truthfully.

Pan's mind was racing as she came up with another plan. She was almost Marie's height and she was taller than her father... She would have to be Zoonamas bride. The thought made her sick. "What's wrong Panna?" Trunks asked her with a frown.

Pan looked up at him sadly before turning to Marie. "Marie?"

"Yes?"

Pan took a big breath, "I need you to make me into a bride."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, Trunks clearly being the loudest.

"My father and Trunks can't do it, so it's up to me."

"I don't like this," Trunks said. "No!" he said shaking his head. "I'm not letting you dress up as that monsters bride. There's no telling what he would try to do."

"Trunks, this is the only way to get the black star dragon ball and save earth. I have to do it. Plus you guys will be right behind, won't you?" Pan asked him.

"Of course," he told her. 'I told you that I was not going to let that monster hurt you,' he added telepathically.

'Well it's not like I'm really getting married,' Pan told him. Even if it was a fake marriage, Pan had no idea how much it made Trunks sick and worried to death.

The next day came quickly and Pan spent all day in Marie's room getting ready for her fake wedding. She was dressed just like a village girl would be dressed if they were getting married.  
>Pan was a little nervous, for Zoonama would be arriving any moment.<p>

"Wow, Panny," Goku said as Pan walked out. Trunks' eyes were wide; jealousy and rage couldn't help but come out at the monster.

"When you got married I always expected to walk you down the aisle," Goku said.

"I'M/ SHE'S NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Trunks and Pan said at the same time.

Zoonama came quickly and at first Pan didn't even talk to him. After pulling it off as nervousness everything went by smoothly. As soon as Zoonama left Trunks was ready to follow him. He knew Pan was uncomfortable around the monster and if the monster tried anything on Pan, Trunks would kill him right then and there. Goku was taking his time walking too slow with Doma making Trunks want to hit the chibi. He wanted to get Pan out of there as soon as possible.

Back with Zoonama, Pan was not having fun. The monster had taken her to his 'love nest' as he called it. Pan looked around slightly not wanting to talk to Zoonama, when she saw the lava at the bottom of his cave she realized that if Zoonama wanted to he really could destroy the village. When she lifted her head to look around some more the hat Pan was wearing got stuck on a branch and came of her head.

"You're not Marie!" Zoonama told her.

"Erm... No," Pan told him. "I'm Pan I took Marie's place," she said not sure of what else she could say.

"Pan," the monster said sounding her name out and making Pan swallow hard.

"Y-yes... My name is Pan."

"I like it. Come my bride lets eat before bed."

Pan's eyes widened as Zoonama led her to the table. Bed?! There was no way she was going to let that happen. Either Trunks and her father had best show up soon or she was dealing with the monster her way.

"Goku, for the love of Dende please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," Trunks said as Goku started stripping once they got to the river.

"What?" Goku said as If it was no big deal. "I always swim in the nude."

"Put your clothes on!" Trunks told him.

Goku just used his belt to tie his clothes on his head before jumping in the river.

"Trunks, I don't mean to be rude," Doma said. "But is he really Pan's father?"

"Yes," Trunks said with a sigh. "He wasn't always a child. Speaking of Panna, let's go. I don't want that monster doing anything to her." He said before Doma and himself jumped in after Goku.

The boys arrived in the cave to see Pan sitting next to a pass out Zoonama. When Pan saw then she smiled and stood up. She ran over to them and the first thing she did was hug Trunks, "About time you boys got here."

"Sorry," Trunks told her handing her the capsule. "He didn't try anything did he?" He asked Pan glaring at the monster, ways to kill him already forming ways to kill him.

"No," Pan said as she leaned back and relief washed over Trunks. "It's a good thing that I got him drunk when I did. He was wanting to take me to bed."

Trunks eye started twitching as Pan walked off to go change. "You okay Trunks?" Doma asked looking at the Saiyan carefully.

"Just fine..." Trunks said in a strained voice restraining himself from killing the monster.

Pan soon came back in normal clothes and went over by Trunks. "Hey Panny..." Goku said, "Is that lava?"

"Oh yeah!" Pan said, "He wasn't lying you guys. If he wanted to he could really destroy the village."

"Then we must cut off the whiskers now!" Doma said using a pair of giant scissors he had carried and cut off one of the monsters whiskers.

Zoonama screamed in pain as he sat up. Once he focused his eyes he saw Pan, he squinted his eyes to see her better. Pan took a step closer to Trunks who had his hands in his pockets, and she wrapped her right arm around his left arm tightly.

"Pan? You're... You're," Zoonama began.

"Not your type," Pan said hoping that Trunks would play along with her.

Trunks of course was more than happy too. "Sorry," Trunks said smirking. "Actually, no i'm not. She's mine," he told Zoonama with a glare.

"What? No! You tricked me!" Zoonama yelled jumping up and causing the ground to shake.

Zoonama was moving his whiskers full force causing the whole place to shake. Doma fell to the ground trying to find something stable. Goku flew in the air so he wasn't shaking. Pan held on tighter to Trunks to keep herself from falling.

"He's using his weight to cause the earthquakes not whiskers!" Trunks told the others. Everyone stopped to stare at the monster in either shock or annoyance. When Zoonama realized that the four were staring at him he stopped and blushed at being caught.

Goku made Zoonama promise not to causing anymore earthquakes. Just as they were about to leave the ground began to shake. "That wasn't me! I promise!" Zoonama said.

"No it was a real earthquake," Trunks said.

"It's the lava!" Pan said her eye wide "We've got to get out of here!" She told them.

The Saiyans let Doma and Zoonama swim up first. When they were almost out of the water the lava caught up and Goku had to blast it back. The blast sent everyone flying out of the water and flying into the air before they fell to the ground with a thud.

"Is everyone okay?" Goku asked sitting up.

"How about warning us next time?!" Pan yelled as Trunks helped her up.

"Sorry," Goku said laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, let us go back to the village," Doma said.

The group took off, Trunks and Pan walked ahead of the others talking.  
>"You know..." Trunks began causing Pan to look at him. "You've been freaking out on your dad since he's been back. That's what you wanted."<p>

"I know," Pan said with a frown. "I honestly don't know how to feel. Yeah I mean it's still Papa, but I want my adult Papa back not some... Some kid!" She sighed, "Is that being selfish?"

"Nah," Trunks told her with a shrug. "You want the dad that you remember back. I would too if my dad just happened to turn into a kid."

Pan started giggling before she broke out in laughter causing Trunks to smile. "Could you imagine Vegeta turning into a kid?! Just the thought cracks me up."

Trunks started snickering, "If my dad was turned into a kid my mom, Bra, and I would never hear the end of it. Wanna race back to the village?"

Pan nodded, "You're on!"

"Last one there has to cook for a week! 1, 2-" before he even finished he took off running himself.

"Cheater!" Pan laughed after him before taking off as well.

"So are they going out?" Doma asked as Trunks and Pan walked in front of him, Goku and Zoonama.

"Not yet," Goku said with smile.

"So it's a no?" Zoonama asked hopeful.

"I said not yet, meaning as in one day soon they will be together," Goku told him . Zoonama looked heartbroken, he really did like Pan.

"They really care about each other huh? I could tell when Pan left, Trunks about went crazy." Doma said as Trunks and Pan flew away.

"Yeah they do, they have a very special and strong bond... If anything was to happen to one of them the other would go crazy. Just be lucky Trunks knew where Pan was and that she was alright. I believe that if Pan was kidnapped for real or hurt seriously and Trunks couldn't reach here he would go into a powerful and probably unstoppable rage. I've seen a little bit of it once before when Pan was hurt. But even then I think that was just the tip of his power," Goku said.

"Really he's that powerful?" Doma asked amazed.

"Yeah he really is," Goku said as they walked in the village.

"Pan is safe! Giru-Giru!" Giru singed flying toward Pan.

"You better believe I'm safe!" Pan said winking at the robot.

The GT gang headed by their ship followed by the villagers and Zoonama.  
>"I can't think you enough for what you have done. Here is the orb," Marie told the Saiyans before handing the dragon ball to Pan.<p>

"Thank you for the dragon ball," Goku told her.

"Yeah it means a lot to us," Trunks told them.

"Alright dragon ball number two! Now only five more to go!" Said Pan.

"Pan you will come back and visit me, right?" Zoonama asked her. Trunks looked at the monster and he became quite and started playing with his lonely whisker.

"Fools!" A voice said startling everyone. A man from the village ran up and took the dragon ball from Pan.

"Give that back!" She yelled.

The man transformed into an alien with blue skin, and a red suit. A ship came flying above and beamed him up, everyone eyes widened... Goku, Trunks and Pan waisted no time running on the ship. They had a dragon ball to get back!

**EDITED 3-11-13**


	20. ParaPara Brothers

**Chapter 20- Para Para Brothers**

"Trunks, hurry up! They're going to get away!" Pan said watching the other ship closely.

"No they're not," Trunks said before pushing some buttons and making the gang speed off. "What did I tell you? I'm an awesome driver," he said... Right before giant meteors came into view and he had to swerve to miss them.

Pan, whose hands were gripping the arms of her seat looked over at Trunks. "You just had to open your mouth. How much do you pay your engineers anyways?"

"About eight digits plus holiday extras and all that crap."

"Well I would cut their pay in half with no extras until this thing could fly faster."

"Well... I'm glad you're not my boss," Trunks told her with a crooked smile.

"Um hello?" Pan told him as if it were obvious. "Yes I am." Pan knew she wasn't really his boss, but she did know that she had some power over that boy. The thing was, he had just as much power over her as well.

Trunks didn't have time to reply as he saw the other ship inter a cave on a small planet. Quickly he followed them.  
>"I don't see them," Goku said looking out the widow.<p>

"Strange, this is where they landed," Trunks said as he landed the ship.

The three Saiyans and robot got off the ship and looked around for the alien. Less than a minute later the cave started shaking. "I'm tired of earthquakes," Pan said with a whine. Unfortunately for Pan it wasn't an earthquake... It was a gigantic WORM! Pan and Trunks' eyes widened.

The worm made its way to Goku but he moved out-of-the-way and started fighting. He was actually enjoying himself as Pan and Trunks just watched. "Your father," Trunks said shaking his head slightly.

"My father," Pan agreed with a nod.

"Hey you guys!" Goku said as more worms came out. "It's tail is its weakness." The Saiyans made quick work of the worms and Pan was happy for that. Ever since the Bee's she has had a strong disliking for any bugs.

"How did you do that?" Asked a voice and the Saiyans turned to see the blue man who stole their dragon ball with two other people who looked almost exactly like him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Trunks told them. "Now before we do the same to you three, where is our dragon ball?"

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves first. I'm Para Bon," said the tallest blue guy.

"I'm Para Don," said the middle height one.

"And I'm Para Son," said the littlest one.

"And together were are the Para-Para brothers!" They all said in union.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other, 'They've got to be kidding,' Trunks said.  
>"What are you guys? Some type of boy band?" Trunks asked raising an eye brow.<p>

"Para time!" Bon yelled taking off his vest, Don and Son did the same. They pressed some buttons on their vest and music started playing that they danced to.

As much as Pan hated to admit it, the music was catchy and she started nodding her head to it. The Para brothers started singing and it wasn't long before Pan started dancing.

"Owe!" Trunks said when she hit him in the arm.

"Sorry, can't control myself," Pan said. Then her eyes widened as she realized that the Para Para brothers were controlling her. Trunks realised what was happening too but it was too late. His arms started moving everywhere and so did his feet. As the Para-Para brothers who had control over the Saiyans started making them dance and hit each other.

"When I stop doing this I'm going to kick all your asses!" Yelled/ singed Trunks.

"Giru do something!" Pan singed. Not only was the music controlling them by dancing but it was now making them sing!

"Wow you guys have great voices," said Goku happily singing and dancing.

"Not the time Goku!"

Giru went over to the brothers boom-box vest and pressed a button making the music stop. They didn't have to dance anymore, and Pan sighed in relief. The Para-Para brothers were so caught up in dancing they didn't even realise that the Saiyans weren't dancing with them anymore. Goku was laughing at them, beside him Pan just looked at them sadly, and beside her Trunks had his arms crossed annoyed.

"Go Para! Go-go Para!" The brothers were singing.

'You have to admit the tune is catchy,' Pan told Trunks, who just looked at her blankly. 'But it should be Go Saiyans! Go-go Saiyans!' She added, that got him to smile.

'I like that one A LOT better,' he told her.

"Where the Para-Para Bro-" They stopped when they finally saw that the Saiyans weren't dancing.

"How did you...?" Asked Son to shocked to finish the question.

"We had a little help," Trunks told him. "Now time to get our dragon ball back," he said before running up and kicking Bon in the gut sending him straight into a near by wall.

"Ouch that's got to hurt," Pan said smiling. She then ran up and hit Don in the face sending him on top of Bon.

Goku started walking towards Son not even lifting his arms are anything.  
>"No! Allow me!" Said Son throwing himself on his brothers. Trunks and Goku tied them up with a piece of rope and sat them down.<p>

"Where is our dragon ball?" Pan asked.

"We're not telling!" Said Bon.

"Do you honestly want us to stomp your butts again?" Trunks asked them crossing his arms. They looked a little frightened now.

"Come on Giru, we'll check out the ship. Gook luck boys," Pan said walking towards the Para ship. She was a little shocked when she entered the ship to find it neat but then she figured that they must not be on it a lot.

"Hmm if I was a dragon ball where would I hide?" Pan asked herself looking around the ship.

"Pan is human. Giru-Giru," the robot said.

Pan looked at the robot dully, "Of course I am. Now search over there," she said pointing to the control panel.

Pan searched all around the room with no luck. When she turned around to check on Giru's progress he was eating wire. "Giru! Stop eating and start looking!" Pan yelled causing him to jump up and push a button. Suddenly she was sent to the floor of the ship. She had no idea what was going on, but it honestly frightened her. When the shaking stopped the monitor screen was beeping. Pan lifted her head up and glared at Giru.

"What did you do you damn bot? I swear-" she was cut off by Trunks.

'Panna, is there a reason as to why the space ship is blasting off?'

'It blasted off?! Giru pushed a button! I don't even know where we are going the screen is in a different language!' She told him looking at the screen her eyes wide.

Pan waited a minute before he replied, 'Okay the brothers told us where you two are heading. It's not far away so you'll be there soon. We'll be right behind you. Stay out of trouble when you get there.'

'Me cause trouble? Never...' Pan said trying to lighten the mood. She could only hope that Trunks and Goku would get there like they said.

**EDITED 3-11-13**


	21. Pan, the Doll

**Chapter 21- Pan The Doll**

The ship soon landed on a planet and Pan not knowing what button to push to open the door started pushing random buttons. Somehow she got emptied out in the back with a bunch of other junk. She stood up and looked around. The planet looked like a mud planet and it had many other ships very similar to the Para's.

Trunks had told her to stay out of trouble, but a dragon ball was on this planet and since he and her father had let her stay on board she needed to help them out all she could. When she heard strange noises she turned to see Giru eating some metal.

"Giru, do you ever stop eating?" Pan asked him, "You're just like Papa." She said before grabbing the bot, "Come on, there's a dragon ball on this planet and you're going to help me find it."

Pan took off walking, Giru in her arms as she began talking to herself. "This place looks so abandoned, but how can it be? There are so many ships here..."

"Giru does not know, Giru-Giru."

"Hm... Show me the dragon radar," Pan told him and it lit up. "It says the dragon ball is somewhere near here," Pan said flying up and landing on a wall that was beside a castle made of what seemed to be mud.

"Come on Giru, we got a dragon ball to get."

"No!" The bot said shaking in fear "Danger! Danger!"

"What can be dangerous about mud? Come on Giru, let's go get the dragon ball."

"No! Danger! Pan in danger!"

Pan huffed, "I'll be just fine. Wait out here if you want to but I'm going in," Pan said before flying upwards.

Inside were massive doors that Pan flew over. Just like the outside the castle looked abandoned as well. After exploring for a while Pan finally found the place where everyone was. A man with a mask was talking to what she guess were his followers, he had a machine behind him that honestly creeped Pan out. The dragon ball was in front of it. Pan noticing that the guys power level wasn't high told herself to be brave before jumping down.

"Don't you know it's rude to steal?" She asked as the room all turned to look at her in shock. "Your friends, the Para Para brothers stole this from my friends and me," she said picking up the dragon ball. "So, I'll just be taking this."

"Attack!" The leader, a man in a mask yelled.

His followers ran towards Pan and she was easily dealing with them as she steadily made her way to the door. The man in the mask noticed this so he hit her in the back with his rope.  
>Pan froze mid-run. Her arms began to feel numb as they fell to her sides and the dragon balls feel from her hands. Shakily she feel to her knees before she feel straight down not being able to move as she turned into a doll. Pan not knowing what to do did the only thing she could think of.<p>

'Trunks!' She called desperately. Almost instantly there was the normal tug on her mind that she always felt when he would talk her like this. She couldn't hear him. It terrified her. She had always been able to hear him. Always.  
>'Trunks! If you can hear me something is wrong! Something is wrong, I can't move. I'm in the castle, please hurry!'' She could still feel a tug. She was becoming desperate, the only thought mainly in her mind was please Dende let him find me.<p>

Giru knew he shouldn't have let Pan leave, but after knowing the girl for the few weeks he had he had found out that she was stubborn. He had to find Trunks and Goku they would know how to help. He flew back to where the ship was and suddenly stopped when he passed a familiar energy that was Trunks. He turned back and flew to the Saiyan.

"Danger! Danger! Pan in Danger!" The little robot screamed as he got in front of Trunks and Goku. Both of their eyes widened and Trunks who was naturally tan paled. He took a sharp breath when he felt a familiar tug. He couldn't hear Pan. He couldn't hear her. 'Panna?' Trunks said trying to reach her, he got a very sick felling in his stomach. He wanted to puke, but quickly pushed it back. He forced himself not to think of negative thoughts.

'Panna? Please answer me! What happened? Goku and me are here on the planet, okay? We will be there to get you as soon as we can.' He told her, hoping that if he couldn't hear her maybe she could hear him.

"Trunks?" Goku asked him noting his sick, worried, and confused face.

"She's not answering!" Trunks said shaking his head fast. "She's not answering! Come on we've got to go! We've got to find her," he said basically telling Goku that Pan and him could talk telepathically. At the moment though, he could care less.

When they entered the castle they saw a man wearing a mask. He held a whip as he stood in front of a giant robot. He turned the Para Para brothers into dolls right before the two Saiyans eyes.

Pan was counting, that is until someone stepped on her. She knew that body, it was Giru! the robot stopped before turning around and looking at the now doll. "Pan?" He asked. Pan tried so hard trying to talk, but nothing came out. He sat her up and was fixing to pick her up when he got kicked. A man with a purple chimp like face, and drag clothes picked her up.

"Ah yes, my beautiful darling doll Pan," he said. Pan didn't know how the man knew her name, and she didn't care. She just wanted him to put her down!

"Your Master Daltoki is here," he said as he started petting her hair. He took the doll Pan into a bedroom full of other dolls, and laid her in a bed.

"Oh my Pan, you know I think your beautiful but we have to do something about your hair and clothes," he said. Pan wanted to punch this guy, he had best not take anything off of her!

(Skipping Daltoki talking to his followers and turning them into dolls. Trunks and Goku are talking to him now)

"Where is Pan?" Goku asked seriously.

"Oh you mean her?" Daltoki said holding Pan up.

"P-Panna?" Trunks asked in a shaky whisper. "What did you do to her?" He asked through gritted teeth his energy rising.

"Shes quite beautiful don't you think? She is my special doll."

"Keep your filthy hand off her!" Yelled Trunks electricity sparkling around him.

"Or you'll what?" Daltoki challenged.

"Trust me bastard, you don't want to find out," Trunks told him seriously. "Change her back!" He yelled.

"Hmm... I don't think so. Luud take care of them," Yelled Daltoki pressing a button on his remote before walking away.

(Skipping Daltoki's talk with Dr. Myuu, Pan and him are now in Luud.)

Pan opened her eyes happy to know that she could move her arms and legs around again. She was happy until she saw the Para Para brothers and realized that she was in Luud.

"You!" Pan screeched at Daltoki.

"Ah yes, my Pan," he said smiling.

"I am NOT your Pan! You freak," she said slapping him. It shocked him.

"How do we get out of here?" Pan asked Daltoki. When he didn't answer she grabbed his shirt.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled getting impatient as she formed an energy ball in her other hand.

"No don't kill me! I'll tell you... It's up there! You and someone from the outside needs to hit that cell! It'll kill him, I promise!" He said pointing up to a cell that looked like a heart.

"How are we going to contact my father and Trunks?"

"Allow us," said Bon, Don, and Son.

"Huh? How can you guys do that?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can use our Para magic to contact them like how we made you guys dance," said Bon.

"Yeah! We'll be talking to your father and the purple one in no time!" Said Son.

Pan started giggling, did they just call Trunks the purple one? She couldn't help it as she started laughing. "Okay guys let's get to it!" She told them still laughing a bit.

"Hello..."

"Hello..."

"Hello..."

"What the-" said Trunks, wondering where the voices were coming from. It sounded just like the Para-Para brothers, but they were inside Luud.

"Hello?" Goku replied back.

"We found out how to get us out. We need your help," sung the Para-Para brothers.

"Do you three have to sing?" Pan moaned, a little annoyed.

"Panna!" Trunks said, happy to hear her voice again.

From inside Luud Pan pushed the brothers out of the way. "Trunks!" She said happily, " I need yours and Papas help. Someone needs to shoot at the heart of Luud while-" Before she could even finish Goku shot at Luud's heart making him angry. "Not now Papa! We have to hit him at the same time!" Pan yelled.

"Uh-Oh! Trunks I'll distract him, you and Pan hit Luud," said Goku running off to distract Luud.

"Ready Panna-Chan?" Asked Trunks getting ready to form an energy beam.

"Yep," replied Pan getting ready to form an energy beam herself.

"On 3!" Said the Para-Para brothers "1... 2... 3!"

Trunks and Pan both sent their beams right at Luuds heart. The monster started shaking and his body parts started falling off. The inside of the robot started swirling as it sent everyone that was inside out.

Pan opened her eyes again and smiled brightly to see Trunks, Giru, and Goku.  
>"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Trunks told her with a bright smile.<p>

Pan looked at her hands as she laughed, "I'm in my body again!"

"Let's keep it that way," Trunks told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. Pan nodded as she took it.

"So do we have both dragon balls now?"

"Safe and sound", Goku said pointing to the bag on his belt.

"Pan!" The Para-Para brothers running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Pan waved, "Thanks for helping back there, we couldn't have destroyed him without you."

"Awe it was nothing," Don said blushing slightly and looking down.

"No problem, but Daltoki is getting away!" Bon said.

The Saiyans eyes widened; who knows where the creep went to. Probably to meet up with Dr. Myuu. "Where is that creep? I'm gonna make him pay!" Pan said getting angry at remembering all the things he said.

"There's nothing we can do Pan. Let's just find the other dragon balls before Myuu," said Goku.

"Yeah you're the one to talk, he didn't want to play dress up with you! He's-"

"He WHAT?" Trunks asked wide-eyed. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He said clinging his fist. The Para-Para brothers looked at him their eyes wide as they took a step away from Pan, afraid that they might be too close for the male Saiyan's liking. Oh yes revenge would be sweet, Pan thought but she knew her father was right. She waved good-bye to the Para-Para brothers and grabbed Trunks hand to lead him to the ship. He was muttering curses at Daltoki.

"Come on the purple one let's go, maybe we'll see him in space," Pan told him.

Trunks suddenly stopped muttering and swiftly turned his head sideways to look at her. "The purple one?" He asked dully, and Pan had to bite the inside of my cheeks not to laugh again.

"Yeah it's the name the Para-Para brothers gave you." She told him causing him to roll his eyes as he got on the ship.

Things just got more dangerous a lot more dangerous, and the Saiyans knew it. Now they had a crazy scientist after the dragon balls as well. They can only hope to get the black star dragon balls before he does.

**EDITED 3-11-13**


	22. Goku, the Cook?

**Chapter 22- Goku The Cook?**

"Pan!" Goku yelled as he ran into his daughters room one morning.

Groggily Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What?" Giru told her something but Pan was too busy stretching to hear. "What?" She repeated still sleepy.

"Something is wrong with Trunks!" Goku yelled.

Pan was wide awake now, and with her heart pumping as she shot out of her bed and ran to the boy's room.  
>"He won't wake up," Goku explained behind her. "I've tried we're out of food line and everything!" Pan stopped with her hand on the door knob as she laughed.<p>

Goku looked at her confused, "What's funny?"

Pan took a deep breath, "The food line doesn't work on Trunks unless he's starving. It really only works on you, Goten, and Vegeta."

"How can the food line not work?!"

"Trunks is a heavy sleeper," Pan said with a shrug.

"He's been getting up early..."

"Only because I've been the one waking him up."

"You can get him up? How? I thought he was dead."

"I have my ways, watch," she said before going into the room.

How Pan was the only one who could get Trunks up was always a mystery to her as it was everyone else. Not even Bulma and Vegeta's yelling did the trick. Pan really doesn't do anything. Most of the time she talks her head off to him until he clamps a hand over her mouth to shut her up. Then she'll start messing with him like poking him, and jumping on his bed. She tickles him sometimes too, only when he's being extremely stubborn... When she tells him to get up, and he will.

"Trunks, time to get up," Pan told him as she poked his side making him jump a bit.

"Too early," Trunks muttered as he began to pull the covers up. Pan grabbed them though before he could.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Get your lazy butt up!"

With his eyes still closed Trunks smiled, "Ooh the middle name, I'm scared."

"You should be," Pan told him. "My father thought you were dead."

"Why?" Trunks asked his eyes now open as he sat up.

"He tried to wake you up and you weren't budging. Even when he used the 'we're out of food line!'"

Trunks laughed lightly as he used the palm of his hand to rub his eyes. Pan smiled as she watched him, his hair was askew but it was still cute. Everything about him looked cute as he stretched and got woke up.

"He really tried that?"

"Yes, he even came into my room yelling that something was wrong with you."

"Awe," Trunks said standing up an wrapping an arm around Pan. "Was my Panna-Chan worried about me?"

"Of course I was!" Pan told him as she blushed. "Now come on," she said leading him out.

"Tada!" She told Goku presenting Trunks like a present and making the lavender-haired man roll his eyes.

"Wow Trunks you're alive," Goku said his eyes wide.

"Of course I am," Trunks told him.

"Well," Pan said rocking back on her heels. "I'm going to go see how far we are from the next dragon ball."

"I'm going to go make some breakfast!" Goku said.

"No way Goku," Trunks said grabbing the back of his shirt to stop him. "You just throw stuff together remember?"

"I won't this time, I promise! Giru can help me and everything!"

Pan looked at Trunks and shrugged before looking at her father. "Okay Papa you can cook, but don't set the kitchen on fire. Giru watch him."

'I'm not eating any of it,' Trunks told Pan before he made his way to the shower.

"Yes!" Goku shouted happily before running into the kitchen.

Pan laughed as she made her way to the control room. It has been a week since her turning into a doll. The thought still sent chills all over her. Trunks had thought about taking her back so she would be safe, but when Pan told him he couldn't he knew it was true. He wouldn't have been able to take Pan back even if he wanted to.  
>A few minutes later when Pan entered the kitchen she was surprised to smell eggs instead of something burning.<p>

"You're cooking eggs?" Pan asked.

"Yeah here, try them!" Goku said handing Pan a plate of eggs. Pan looked down at them and out the corner of her eye she saw Goku watching her. Not wanting to sadden her father she sat down with the plate. Slowly Pan took a bite and to her surprise it tasted like eggs. Who knew Goku could cook? Pan sure didn't, ChiChi always cooked so she never saw her father.

Pan took a few more bites before a bitter taste entered her mouth. Slowly she looked down to see her scrambled eggs looking runny and green. She clamped a hand over her mouth before running towards the bathroom passing Trunks half-way there.

"Panna?" He asked confused but she kept running until she entered the bathroom and promptly vomited in the toilet. Trunks who had followed into the bathroom curious to see what was wrong held her hair back for her. When she was finished he helped her sit up and stand up. He sat on the counter as Pan brushed her teeth.

"Never eat anything my father cooks," Pan told Trunks once she was done.

"You didn't," Trunks said in disbelief.

Pan nodded slowly, "It smelled like eggs, looked like eggs, even tasted like eggs... At first." Pan took a deep breath to force herself not to throw up again.

Pan wrapped her left arm around Trunks' right one and laid her head on his arm as they walked back into the kitchen. She still felt horrible. "Goku, you're not allowed to cook anymore," Trunks told him. "You made Panna sick."

"Awe, but how am I going to experiment with this?" Goku asked holding up a plate with a gooey, mushy, multicolored substance on it. It reminded Pan of the eggs and she couldn't hold it this time and ran to the bathroom, again.

"Okay Goku out! Before I throw up!"

"But- but- Trunks!"

"No 'buts' I'm the oldest so I'm in charge!"

"Technically I'm older..."

"Yes, but you're in a child's body so it does not count! Now please just take Giru and go watch something on t.v."

Pan brushed her teeth once again and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, and her normally pale skin was paler and she had light circles underneath her eyes. Not only did she feel like crap, but to herself she looked that way as well.

"Here," Trunks said coming into the bathroom and handing Pan a glass of water.

Pan drank it quickly. "Why did it affect me so quickly?" She asked Trunks, "I thought Saiyans weren't suppose to get sick."

He just shrugged, "Maybe because it was Gokus cooking... Pretty ironic though don't you think? A Saiyan that's never suppose to get sick, gets food poison and Saiyans love food."

"Haha i'm glad you find this humorous," Pan said sarcastically.

"Not funny, just ironic."

"Carry me to bed?" Pan asked holding out her arms. Trunks just raised an eyebrow at her and she continued as she wiggled her arms, "I'm sick! I need some rest!"

He swiftly picked her up and started walking to her room. "If I ever get sick you had best dress up as a nurse and take care of me," he told her as he entered her room.

He softly placed her in her bed. Pan had never been sick before and she didn't want to be alone so she scooted over and patted the spot beside her, "Stay" she told him.

For Trunks there was no telling Pan 'No' she just had that power over him. He climbed in and Pan instantly laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Damn Panna, you're shaking," he told her as he grabbed more covers. Now that Trunks had said something Pan realized that she was indeed freezing cold.

"I thought Giru was supposed to be helping Papa."

"Giru probably thought your father was doing everything right."

"Tell me something," Pan told Trunks once she was warm enough.

"Something," Trunks told her with a smirk.

"Trunks," Pan whinnied. "I mean tell me something I don't know. It can be about anything."

"Okay," Trunks said thinking about it before he got one. "Did you know that your father had my grandpa make a muffin button?"

"A muffin button?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Trunks said nodding. "It was when he was traveling to Namek."

"Ah I see. So tell me Boxer Boy, what do you and Goten do all day at work? Anything important?"

"Nah. We go to college in the mornings, then I head to Capsule Corp and he heads off to Mr. Satan's dojo. On Tuesday and Fridays we don't have college in the mornings so we go to work then around one Goten will come over and we'll play video games or something. Nobody really likes us too much because were young, and we get away with everything because I'm their boss."

"Slackers. Hey do you know how Cell was defeated?" Pan asked her brain going to a million different places, "Bra and I asked one day but nobody would tell us anything."

"Goten and I asked our moms one day. They didn't tell us anything really either. Said the only thing we needed to know was that Gohan killed Cell and Mr. Satan took the credit."

The two spent the rest of the day in Pan's room, on her bed just talking. Trunks had taught her how to play poker, Pan wasn't very good but to her it didn't matter. Now it was later on in the day. Pan had only thrown up one other time making it a total of three. She was definitely not going to eat anything her father cooked from now on.

"Trunks-Kun?" Pan asked laying on his chest again.

"Yes, Panna-Chan?"

"How was super Buu defeated? How did Gotenks and Piccolo get out of the chamber?" She wondered. It was weird that she had never asked him before now.

"Well after Buu left the chamber Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 so he used a wail to break the barrier. That let him and Picclo out. They saw him eat the last piece of candy and it angered Gotenks so he powered up all he could and attacked Buu. I'll never forget that battle; the lookout got destroyed, and we played Buu volleyball with Picclo,not to mention that we had the upper hand. Well we did until are fusion started going out, then Buu started beating the crap out of us. That's when Gohan arrived and he come just in time because that's when Goten and I split. Gohan fought Buu and it was an epic battle, they were going all out. Buu for some reason wanted to fight Gotenks again, and Goten and I thinking he was greatly weakened accepted. So we fused, and that's when Buu absorbed us."

"Scary," Pan said snuggling closer to him.

*BEEP BEEP* Trunks watch went off. He looked at it and smiled at Pan.  
>"Happy Birthday, Panna."<p>

"It's my birthday?"

"Yep October 31st, 12:01 a.m."

"Yay I'm 14 now, some birthday huh?"

"Next years will be better."

"Yeah! We'll be at home, and everyone will come over as always and we'll have a big party," Pan said with yawn.

"Go to sleep Panna, I'm not going anywhere," Trunks told her.

"Why do you call me Panna? You're the only one who does" Pan asked laying her head back on his chest.

Trunks shrugged "I dunno, I just have for as long as I can remember. Does it bother you?" He whispered.

Pan shook her head, "No just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back! Night Trunks-Kun, I love you," Pan said quickly kissing his cheek and laying her head back down.

"I love you too, Panna," he said kissing the top of her head.

Pan yawned and listened to his heart beat. The thing was she didn't just love Trunks, she was in love with him. She always had been and always would be. If he only felt the same way.

Trunks let out a sigh, the sick girl in his arms was finally starting to act like his Panna again. Yes, HIS. She was right when she said he was the only one that called her that. None of the families or the Z-Fighters even tried to call her that. When The two were still in school people would sometimes try to call her Panna, because it's what they would always hear Trunks calling her. She would tell them not to call her that or Trunks would look at them and they wouldn't call her that again. Even Goten and Bra had warned people that, Trunks was the only one allowed to call her that.

The four teen Saiyans being in the same building, now that was fun. The four of them got into so much trouble. Most of the time it was Trunks and Pan. Most of the girls were jealous of Pan. Mainly because she was the only girl other than Bra that Trunks would spend more that a minute talking to if it didn't involve a school assessment. And most definitely the only girl he would ever flirt with. You see, for him it's always been Pan. He's in love with this girl, and he would wait for her... Forever if he have to.

**EDITED 3-12-13**


	23. Hot Planet

**Chapter 23- Hot Planet**

The days passed by and the Saiyans finally landed on the planet with a dragon ball on it. "It looks like a desert," Pan told the boys as she looked out the window.

"Probably a lot like one too. I say we hurry up and find the dragon ball so we can leave," Trunks said.

"Ditto," Pan agreed as they headed out.

As soon as they walked out they went stiff. It was blistering hot, the air was so muggy none of them could hardly breathe. They were heading back in the ship when a giant snake/ scorpion attacked the ship. Goku quickly got its attention and started fighting with it only stopping for a moment to take off his shirt. Trunks took his shirt off too, and it took all of Pans will power not to stare. She's had a crush on this boy forever.

"The ships wrecked, I'll have to fix it before we go," Trunks told Pan.

"Okay," Pan told him "Then I'll go look for the dragon ball. The sooner we find it, the better."

"You sure that's a good idea? It's burning up out here, not to mention you've been sick," Trunks told her not wanting anything to happen to her.

"I'll be fine. I'll even take Giru and some water with me. Plus if I need some help, I'll call you," Pan said giving him a thumbs up and heading in the ship.

She quickly changed out of her pants and into a pair of shorts, filled up a canteen, grabbed an umbrella, and grabbed Giru then took off. "Your lucky Giru..." Pan said after an hour of searching. She was hot, sweaty, and dizzy, " You don't have to feel this heat."

"Pan ok?" Giru asked.

"Yeah i'm fine," Pan whispered and took a drink from the canteen. She soon lost the canteen and the rest was really a blur to her.

She remembered falling in a sand pit thinking she was going to die, but when she thought about everyone and it gave her the strength to move when a giant snake/ scorpion tried to kill her. Giru that crazy bot, he saved her. He beat up the giant monster and got her some water, not to mention the dragon ball as well.

"Hey Pan!" she looked up to see Goku and Trunks flying towards her.

"Hey! Look at what Giru found!" She told them as she stood up holding the dragon ball.

"Wow did you kill that?" Goku asked pointing to the monster.

"No, Giru did," Pan said as she hugged Giru.

"Giru saved Pan! Giru-Giru," he said proudly.

Giru led the Saiyans to an oasis where Trunks filled up the tanks to the ship. It looked like Giru was having fun, and Goku was swimming. Pan sat down and soaked her feet into the water, enjoying the peace.

"What happened out there? I tried to reach you and you didn't answer," Trunks said sitting down beside her. "I was really starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry. You were right about it not being a good idea to go out. I don't know what happened, I got really hot and dizzy and don't remember much. I don't even remember you trying to reach me."

"How about no more wondering off in the desert by yourself?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah next time i'll just take you with me!" Pan said smiling. Suddenly there was a splash of water and Pan was soaking wet. Trunks was laughing his butt off, literally he was on his back and holding his gut laughing! Pan glared at Goku but he was avoiding eye contact and whistling innocently.

"Your going to get it Papa!" Pan yelled as she floated herself above the water and chased after him.

**EDITED 3-12-13**


	24. Planet M2

**Chapter 24 - Planet M2**

Months had passed for the GT gang and it was now middle December. Even though they weren't going to be home this year, Pan was trying to make the most out of it.

"Ahh!" Pan screamed from her spot on the couch as she dogged away from asteroids that were trying to damage her ship. She quickly escaped only to be blasted down.

Goku from his spot on the floor where he had been sleeping sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Give it up Pan, you'll never be able to win against a computer," he said talking about Giru who was the other player.

"When I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it," she told her father stubbornly right as Trunks walked. She smiled brightly, "Trunks! Come beat Giru for me!"

He came over and sat down beside her on the couch, "Panna-Chan asking me for help?" He said dramatically as he took the controller from her and handed her the sandwich he had been eating.

"Yes now please beat him," she told him.

Trunks adjusted himself to get more comfortable before starting the game with Giru who was sitting on the arm rest. "If you can't beat Giru how can Trunks?" Goku asked Pan confused.

"Trunks is the best gamer, even better than Goten." Goku looked confused so Pan sighed and simplified it, "Trunks always beats everyone at Video games."

"Oh," he said as Pan took a bite of Trunks' sandwich.

"Hey no eating my food while I win games for you," Trunks told Pan.

Pan just snorted they've been over it before. She would always eat his food when he played Goten for her. "Yeah, yeah Trunks-Kun," Pan said taking another bite.

"Ah! Damn asteroids, there everywhere! No... NO nononono! Oh yeah, did you see that? Nice save if I do say so myself," rambled Trunks as he clicked the controller.

Watching him and Goten play video games never failed to amuse Pan. Both of them got very competitive. So competitive that they would block each others eyes or push the other off the couch so they would win. Trunks would mumble under his breath and curse at the game, and Goten would stick his tongue out a bit in concentration. It was cute. Trunks lost to Giru but he wasn't giving up that easy so he challenged Giru again, and again, and again.

"Giru!" Pan yelled later on that day chasing the bot. "Get back here! Give me that capsule!" She yelled some more. He took some of her capsules that still had some of her school stuff in it.

"Giru!" Pan said jumping on him and grabbing the capsules "Haha!"

Giru started shaking and flashing colors. "Giru?" Pan said slowly, he got up and floated to the window looking out. "What is it?" She asked him.

"That is Girus home planet, Giru was made there," He said looking at a planet that they were passing.

"Giru," Pan said slowly again. He turned to look at her now.

"Pan! Danger! Danger!" He said running into the kitchen. Pan looked out the window again. So that was his planet, she thought. She felt bad the poor guy probably hasn't been there in a while.  
>Pan walked in the kitchen to see Goku leaning against the counter eating and Trunks looking at Giru.<p>

"Panna what did you do to Giru? He came running in here yelling danger," Trunks said with an eyebrow raised.

Pan just shrugged, she didn't do anything wrong. She had only took back her capsules. "It's okay Giru I'm not mad anymore, let's go to bed okay," she told him. Goku and Trunks stared at her in shock. She normally didn't take it that easy on the bot.

"Pan not mad at Giru anymore?" He asked timidly looking at her.

Pan shook her head slowly, "No I'm just tired."

Giru landed on her shoulder, "Bed time," he said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as to ask Pan what was up, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Night boys," Pan told Trunks and Goku before walking to her room. Giru always normally sleeps with Pan in her room. He always curls up in a ball and is either on a pillow by Pans head or by her feet. In that kind of way he was very much like a dog. Pan always says that Giru sleeps with her because she's his favorite, but the bot just argues back that he doesn't want her to be alone. Either way Pan thought it was nice of him.

Pan woke up in the middle of the night to see Giru looking out her window. Guilt came over her, who knows how long it's been since he's seen his home planet. Slowly Pan got out of her bed and made her way to the control room. She had learned how to work it some time ago from watching Trunks. She turned the ship around back to the planet. The least they could do was let Giru see his home planet for a while.

"So let me get this straight we're going back to the planet we passed yesterday?" Trunks asked Pan the next morning at breakfast.

"Yes it's Giru's home planet. It's where he was born," she told him.

"I thought robots were made not born," Goku said.

"Same thing," Pan said waving her hand at him.

"I don't know... We still got Dr. Myuu after us and we have to get four more dragon balls," Trunks said laying his head down on the table.

Pan squatted down so she was next to him. "So you're telling me that if that was Earth you wouldn't want to go visit your family or friends that you haven't seen in a while?" She asked knowing she got him.

Trunks let out a sigh, "Fine, but only for one day," he said sitting up.

"Yeah and maybe while we're there we can get some more food," Goku said taking a bite of bread.

"You guys are the best!" Pan said giving them both a big hug.

They soon landed on the planet, and Goku was out the door in a flash. Pan walked out with Giru who was squirming in her arms. "Calm down Giru," Trunks said laughing as he walked beside Pan as she let the robot go.

"There sure are a lot of trees here for a planet made of metal," Pan said looking around.

"Ouch!" Goku yelled, before there was a loud thud.

Trunks and Pan went over to where Goku was and Trunks picked up the object that Goku had dropped. "It's metal.." Trunks said holding up what looked like was an apple.

"Yeah, I figured that out when I tried eating it," Goku said coming down from the tree rubbing his right jaw.

"Wow," Pan said taking the apple away from Trunks and looking at it.  
>Giru flew by and ate it right out of her hands, "Giru!" She said.<p>

Just like the other night Giru started flashing colors and shaking. Pan was really getting scared for this little guy.  
>"What's wrong with him?" She asked Trunks.<p>

"Giru!" He said trying to wake the bot from his crazed state.

Suddenly Goku hit Giru, sending the bot in the ground. Giru shot up and shook the dirt off and looked around. "Sorry for hitting you Giru," Goku told him.

"You okay Giru? Don't worry us like that," Pan said smiling at him.

"Let's go explore!" Goku said pointing towards the city.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea?" Trunks asked.

"I don't see anyone around, come one let's go!" Goku said running off, Giru excitedly followed him.

Pan looked at Trunks a slight smile on her face, he just rolled his eyes and smiled back at her. "Come on before they leave us!" She said grabbing his hand, pulling him towards Goku and Giru.

**EDITED 3-12-13**


	25. Betrayed

**Chapter 25- Betrayed**

The Saiyans walked through the empty streets. There was not a single robot in sight. It was confusing and strange for them since they figured the streets would be bursting with all kinds of robots. "It looks like a ghost town," Pan said looking around.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Goku yelled into the abandoned city. Suddenly little green robots came flying out. They looked just like Giru but smaller, Giru however instead of being happy flew to Pans shoulder and hid himself. "What are they?" Goku asked looking at the green robots.

"You called for them Papa," Pan told Goku. "You ask them."

"But I don't know how to speak robot..."

"Giru, I think they know you," Trunks said looking at them.

"Giru does not know!"

"Are you sure?" Pan asked the bot as the little green ones started chanting his production number, 'T20O6.'  
>As quickly as the robots came, they were gone leaving the Saiyans even more confused than before.<p>

"Giru, will go look around! Giru, will find food!" The robot said before floating in the air above their heads.

"Alright food!" Goku said happily. "I'll have a cheeseburger, pizza, some ramen noodles, ice-cream, fr-"

"Please just make sure its edible food," Trunks said. "Unlike Goku's food."

"Hey!"

"Yeah and if you do, I'll give you this yummy metal apple," Pan said picking one off the ground. Giru nodded his head in understanding and took off. The Saiyans walked to a spot and rested there while waiting for Giru. Time quickly passed and soon two hours had gone by.

"What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked swinging her legs from a ledge.

"I don't know I hope everything is okay," Trunks said from his spot beside her where he was laying down.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goku asked from down below as he walked on his hands.

Trunks shrugged as he sat up. "I don't know, but something weird has been going on with Giru."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Pan asked.

Before Trunks could answer Giru came flying up, "Trunks! Goku! Pan! Giru found food!"

"Yes!" Goku said being the first to fly up to where he was at.

Giru led them into a dark alley and it wasn't long before the Saiyans started feeling weird things. "What is it?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure, but stay on guard," Goku warned.

"Right," Trunks and Pan said in agreement.

Giru was flying in front of the Saiyans when five large robots came out in front of him. A red one that was clearly the leader grabbed him. "Hey put him down!" Pan yelled to the robot.

'Don't Panna,' Trunks told her; he knew that she would try to run up there and grab Giru.

"Stupid robots," Pan muttered as she crossed her arms. "How are we going to get Giru?"

"Stupid girl, T20O6 doesn't need to be saved; he is home. Get them!" Yelled the red robot.

Before the robot was even done talking, Trunks had pushed Pan down out of the way. "Owe Trunks, what was that for?" Pan asked as she stood up. She was surprised to see Trunks and Goku asleep inside of a giant green robot.

"Get the girl!" Ordered the red robot.

"Put my friends down!" Pan screamed. A short robot stood in front of the others as he started blasting Pan. Pan moved quickly and stealthy as she dodged the blasts and made her way to the robots. "No, leave Pan alone," Giru told the other robots. "The boys are the ones with the dragon balls. We have no need for her."

"T20O6 is right. Sigma force let's head back to headquarters," said the leader.

"Get back here!" Pan yelled after them when they took off.

She stood there breathing heavily as she thought about Giru. He had betrayed her... He betrayed them all.  
>"I'm such an idiot for trusting you Giru," Pan said as she threw the metal apple she had forgotten all about onto the ground before crushing it. Pan looked east the way the robots flew off and saw a tower. For it being headquarters it wasn't in a very good hiding place. She took a deep breath before flying off, it was time to get the boys back.<p>

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	26. Breaking Into Headquarters

**Chapter 26- Headquarters**

To get to the front of the headquarters Pan disguised herself as a bush. It was going smoothly until a group of robots started stepping on her. After the sixth one Pan couldn't take any longer and she slammed the robot on the ground. "Human!" It said startled but before it could say anything else Pan stomped on it breaking it.

"Screw it," Pan said told herself talking about suppressing her energy; before she took off into the sky and flew into the headquarters.

When Pan saw a huge robot she flew on the pipes on the ceiling so she wouldn't get caught. Everything was good until the screws came out and the pipe hit the robot in the head. With her eyes wide she ran in a nearby hallway and watched the robot look around and then leave. Backing up as she looked at the hallway she suddenly tripped through a trap door of some kind. Pan stood up, and found herself inside a room full of robot parts.

Slowly she picked up a head-piece and looked at it- a brilliant idea forming in her head. She found all the parts she needed and put them on. Here goes nothing she thought before she walked out.

Her robot costume was working because she was passing the other robots with out a problem. An announcement came on sending all robots to a room, not knowing what else to do Pan just followed the others. They came to this room where a metal looking man was on a stage. He addressed himself as General Rildo and all the other robots bowed. It was quite clear to Pan that he was the boss. Rildo called Giru up and gave him what looked like a metal of honor to Pan, for bringing the Dragon Balls to the planet.

Just hearing Giru made Pan want to punch him. She took a deep breath to control her rage. She might have fought with the robot a lot, but she had still liked him and when he started shaking she was truly worried about him.

A robot ordered Pan to go somewhere, where she wasn't sure because all she could hear was blood rushing in her ears. She followed a group of robots, and suddenly they stopped. They were walking through doors! Pans eyes widened as she watched them. Her being half- Saiyan she was able to do much more stuff than a normal human couldn't do, but walking through walls was not one!

"What are you waiting for?" Asked a robot behind Pan and she realized it was her turn.

Pan took deep breath, hoping that the suit would help. She ran towards the door- only to fall back on her butt. So the suit doesn't help... She thought.

"Broken," said the robot from behind Pan. Suddenly robots were everywhere pointing at her and calling her, "Broken." Two of the robots grabbed her legs and started pulling her.

"Let me go! I am NOT broken! Stop touching me; you stupid robots!" Pan screamed as they threw her into a room. Slowly she got up and took the head part of the suit which was the top piece off.

"Where am I?" Pan asked looking around, to her it looked like a robot junk yard.

"This is robot hell," said a robot that was in one of the piles. It was a faded pink color, and the paint was chipping off. You could tell a bunch of pieces were clearly missing from him.

"Robot hell?" Pan asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yes, this is where all the broken or old robots are taken." The robot said getting up. A few other old robots started getting up slowly as well.

"You poor things," Pan said feeling sorry for them. "You just need to be worked on a bit, that's all. I know someone from where I'm from, she's like a second mom to me and she could fix you bots up in no time. Shes amazing with technology!" Pan told them talking about Bulma. It was true, if Bulma could get her hands on any of these robots she would have a hay day.

"Our p-p-planet use to be peaceful, until Dr. Myuu came. He built new ro-obots that took over us older and weaker-er ones. He build his king-g-dom here," said the robot stuttering in almost every word.

"Dr. Myuu!" Pan shouted. "That's who we've tried to stay away from, and I led the boys right to him.. Giru led us right to him," Pan said softly as she talked to herself. Her heart started pumping and her anger was quickly building. That little robot bastard was going to get it when she found him.

Suddenly the walls started closing in and fire was shooting out from them. It was obvious that it was meant to crush the robots. it was indeed a robot hell. "Calm down, I'll get us out. Just hold on!" Pan told the robots before they grabbed hold of her. She quickly did an energy blast and it shot them back through the door. It hurt, but Pan just shook it off they're more important things to worry about. "Go quickly before some of the bad robots gets you," Pan told the robots and they ran off.

Pan took the bottom piece of the suit off so she was wearing her pants, red shirt, and orange bandanna. She ran down a hall going to the control room. She really didn't know if it was the control room, but it felt right so she continued running.

"Pan," A voice said. It made her come to a stop as she looked around trying to find it. The same robot that tried to blast her earlier came out from the side of the hall. Just like the first time he shot beams at her, but Pan quickly dodged them and tried to hit him. Before she would even touch him, he would move out of the way. He would move through the walls making it hard for Pan to get him. It was as if he knew what Pan was going to do.

"Foolish girl I know all your fighting moves."

"Huh?" Pan asked stopping, "Just how in the hell would you know my fighting moves?"

"T20O6 showed us all your and your friends fighting styles."

"Giru..." Pan thought bitterly. She couldn't believe Giru would do that to them. She clinched teeth, and her anger from earlier was returning and this time she wasn't about to stop it. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pan screamed thinking about Giru. She could feel her blood pulsing through her body and energy running through it. Her hair started blowing around and it flickered golden. She let out a loud scream and there was electricity all around her. Pan stopped and breathed deeply, she had finally done it. She was a Super Saiyan. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that her hair was now fully golden and flowing around her, or that her eyes were now teal.

Pan took another deep breath to control her new power. It was wanting out and if she let it loose it wouldn't be pretty. Pan shot the robot faster than the tin can could think and knocked him down from where he was at on the ceiling.

"What... how is this capable? I can no longer detect your moves."

"Yeah that's because Giru never saw me this angry, or as a Super Saiyan," Pan shouted at the robot again. She closed her eyes as pieces from him flew everywhere.

She took off toward the control room, and when she got there she saw Goku and Trunks in tubes. "Pan?" Goku asked shock upon his face. "Wow... You're a Super Saiyan!" Pan smiled slightly but before she could respond to a metal hand grabbing her throat and threw her into a wall. "Leave her alone!" Goku shouted going Super Saiyan and busting out of the tube. The explosion opened Trunks tube and he woke up on alert.

"Trunks, take Pan and go back to the ship. I'll take care of these guys," Goku told him. For the first time since he was a child's body, Pan saw a glimpse of her old father. It reminded her of the time when they fought Buu. Trunks nodded and ran over to help Pan up who was still staring at Goku. The two flew to the ship quickly.

"Well look at you... You look amazing! You did it, you went Super Saiyan," Trunks said smiling at Pan.

"Yes I did!" Pan said smiling back. Her anger was fading now that Goku and Trunks were safe, but she still had a tugging feeling of hatred and betrayal towards Giru.

"Come on, we need to look for the dragon balls," he said taking her hand and going into the ship. Pan powered down to normal... Her energy now felt so low compared to her energy when she was a Super Saiyan. They went into the living room and stood there in shock. There were clothes and objects thrown everywhere.

"Giru told them about the dragon balls, of course they would look in here," Trunks said bitterly.

"Giru... just thinking about him makes me angry all over again! I thought you had the dragon balls," Pan said looking at Trunks.

"I had one, Goku had one, and we left one on the ship just in case," Trunks replied. Pan had forgotten that Trunks suggested only taking two dragon balls, he insisted only Goku and him take one... Now thinking about it- it made Pan wonder if he had a feeling something like this was going to happen...

Before she could ask him they both felt a huge power level coming their way... And it wasn't just Goku.

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	27. Metal Madness

**Chapter 27- Metal Madness**

"Come on Papa," Pan whispered hoping that her father would be okay.

"He'll be fine," Trunks told her. Sure enough Goku flew down and landed right in front of them.

"You guys feel it too?" Goku asked. Trunks and Pan nodded, who ever this guy was he was tough.

A silver man landed just ten feet away from the Saiyans. He looked very familiar to Pan, but she couldn't remember where she saw him at before.

"Be careful," Goku said. "He's stronger than Majin Buu."

"We've fought stronger components," Trunks said looking at the man carefully.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot about Broly-"

"I know you!" Pan said finally remembering where she had seen the metal man before. "You're General Rildo, you're in charge of all the smaller robots and Dr. Myuu's right hand man."

Rildo smiled an unfriendly smile, "I'm glad to know that you know who you're dealing with."

"It's more like you don't know," Pan told him as all her hatred for Giru coming out on the metal man. Rildo looked confused and Pan continued to smirk as she kept her anger at bay. "We're Saiyans, ever heard of us?"

Rildo's eyes widened, "I thought you were all-powerful humans, but S-Saiyans?!"

"Yeah that's right," Pan told him powering up. "We're bad bitches," she said before forced all my frustration into a punch. It sent Rildo crashing onto the ground.

Pan turned around to see Goku looking shocked, but prideful and Trunks smirking at her proudly. "Wow Panny, you really improved! I am so proud of you! You've improved so much that your even a Super Saiyan! We definitely need to celebrate," Goku said.

Pan smiled fixing to reply when just like earlier Trunks pushed her. She was confused but when she looked up she saw Rildo on his knees and a blue beam shooting out of his hand as it hit Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed in horror as she stood up as he froze and turned into metal. "Trunks!" Pan said again out loud and telepathically before she fell on her knees beside the now metal form of him. Goku looked at Trunks in shock. Slowly Pan reached out her hand and touched the cold metal of Trunks face. She forced herself not to cry as her heart dropped.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Pan asked through clinched teeth feeling somewhat dark.

Rildo just smirked as he pressed a button on his wrist and Metal Trunks disappeared. Pans hand that had been on his cheek fell to the grass. Pan stood up quickly her hair swarming around her as the wind picked up. Electricity surrounded her. Goku watched with his eyes wide. Sure he's seen Trunks get protective over Pan, but never had he seen it the other way around.

"Where is he?" Pan growled at Rildo.

"If you really must know, there," Rildo said pointing to a building behind him.  
>"He'll be sent to Dr. Myuu's lab from there to be experimented on."<p>

"Pan go, I'll handle Rildo," Goku told her. Pan didn't have to be told twice as she blasted off. Pan made it to the building, and blasted a hole in the roof before flying in. Following the main hallway she made my way into a room.

"Send Trunks now!" She heard a voice that sounded like Giru say. Pan looked over to see Trunks and as fast as she could she flew over to him, but it was too late since he disappeared before she could reach him. Pan fell to her knees and put her head and hands on the glass. A tear escaped from her eyes as she turned to look at Giru.

"You," she said darkly. "This is all your fault!"

"Danger! Pan! Danger!"

"Damn right you're in danger!" Pan told him stepping closer. "Are you happy now?! Trunks was sent sent to Myuu to be- to be experimented on! He was nothing but nice to you Giru, and this is how you return the favor! I hate you! And I swear if you don't take me to where Trunks is right now I'll tear you apart so bad that not even Bulma will be able to put you together!" Pan started chasing him, who knew the little robot could really move when in danger. Suddenly the walls changed and Pan felt dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them she was outside the building.

"What the... " Pan started looking around. The defensive shield to keep things out had indeed kicked her out. She looked around and saw Goku's little blue bag that he kept the dragon balls in. She ran over and picked it up, and was happy to see all 3 dragon balls were safety inside it.

After trying to kill Giru two more times and failing Pan decided to find Goku. She could feel his energy and Rildo's. Rildo was a lot stronger than he was before, but Pan wasnt going to back down. She wanted Trunks back.

"Papa," Pan called when she saw him. "I got the dragon balls and they sent Trunks to Dr. Myuu. We have to go get him!"

"Pan!" He yelled, "Stay there."

Pan listening to her father stopped over an old looking building; she didn't see Rildo anywhere. Suddenly a building blew up and a completely metal Rildo came out. He opened his mouth and shot a beam out that turned everything to metal. He had a new, very dangerous power... That was not good. He started aiming at Pan so she took off. Goku who also in Super Saiyan form was fighting with metal that Rildo was using to separate the two. Pan started to fly slower, because she still wasn't use to being Super. Pan felt her hair fall back down and saw that it was her normal midnight black. She felt a jolt on her leg and the last thing she heard was her father screaming her name.

Goku saw Pan losing power. She had just turned super Saiyan and she was already able to do so much. He was very proud of her. He tried to help her but wherever he went Rildo's metal followed. He looked up just in time to see Pan fall out of super and Rildo's beam caught her turning her metal.

"Pan!" He screamed. It wasn't long before metal surrounded him as well.

General Rildo caught his conquest with ease and smirked. Finally, he thought I will prove myself to Dr. Myuu. He went to the high tower and sent Goku and Pan to Dr. Myuu's lab where bigger versions of Giru helped him.

"Excellent! Finally, I got the all the Saiyan power I need!" Myuu said from his control Panel while metal Goku and Pan was laid on tables beside Trunks.

"Why didn't you tell me they were Saiyans?" Rildo asked him.

"Does it matter?" Myuu asked him annoyed before he continued. "Just look at their power! So magnificent, yes with their power I will be unstoppable!" Dr. Myuu said and started up a machine that hung above all 3 Saiyans heads. A needle came out of it and so did other sharp weapons.  
>Giru sent himself to Dr. Myuus lab just in time and the Dr saw him.<p>

"Ah T20O6, how wonderful of you to be here! You can witness the death of the Saiyans. Because of you all my dreams are possible! Start the-"

"No! Giru must help friends!" Said the little bot flying toward the tables.

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	28. The Baby Secret

**Chapter 28- Secrets Revealed**

Giru flew down to Goku's table first knocking the other robots out of the way. He pulled out his healing crystal and touched Goku, turning him back into human form again. "Ugh," Goku said sitting up as he held his head. Once everything stopped spinning he saw Giru.

"Hey Giru, thanks!"

"What? NO! Stop them!" Myuu yelled from the controls.

The other robots quickly charged at Giru and Goku. Goku to give Giru more time fought them off. Giru went over to Pan and touched her with the crystal. Pan took a deep breath, and slowly sat up, as she looked at Giru. "Giru..." she said not sure what to think.

"Giru is sorry! Giru-Giru!"

Pan looked at him for a second. She didn't know how to feel, but if he was helping them now then she would have to get all the help she could get. "It's fine Giru, just don't do it again. Let's fix Trunks," she said. Pan's breath caught when she turned around and Trunks wasn't on the table. Goku, Giru, and Pan saw him being held by a robot who was by Dr. Myuu. Pan jumped up with Goku right beside her.

"Uh-Uh," Dr. Myuu told them. "You might want to be careful. If he breaks, there will be no turning him back! He'll be dead forever!"

Damn Pan thought, we really have to be careful she said to herself not even wanting to think of Trunks being dead.  
>Goku ran up and took Trunks from the robot. He threw him at Pan who ran towards the door.<p>

"Giru fix him!" She yelled, but before the robot could come over, one of Myuu's workers took metal Trunks out of her hands.

They threw him back and forth with Goku getting him a few times only for him to be stolen again. Pan got him a few times as well, but she was really a nervous wreck. She didn't want anything to happen to Trunks. One of Myuu's robots threw it to another but he didn't catch it and Trunks fell to the floor smashing into a thousand pieces. There was a loud blood curling scream and Goku didn't have to guess to know it was Pan.

Pan could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, how could Trunks be dead? "NO!" Pan screamed putting both of her hands on the side of her head as she feel to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care. "Trunks..." Pan whispered as she picked up a metal piece and held it close to her. He just couldn't be dead- he couldn't be. Pan knew she couldn't live without Trunks. She knew what she had for him was way stronger than just puppy love, becase she was with out a doubt in love with him. If he was gone, Pan would just have to follow him. A strange feeling came over Pan as she stood up slightly. "No! He's not dead; he's alive!"

"Panny?" Goku asked with a sad and desperate look on his face. He didn't see how Trunks could be alive.

"Papa please believe me, Trunks is not dead! I just know he's not... I just know." Pan said looking at him pleadingly, with her eyes still watery.

Goku nodded, "If you say he's still alive, then he must be. I believe you Pan."

"Foolish Saiyans! Didn't you hear anything? Your little friend is dead, and it's all your fault," Myuu said.

"No," said a voice that Pan had always loved. Dr. Myuu and his fellow robots looked confused as they looked around everywhere. Pan just smiled and closed her eyes thankful that she was right.  
>"Panna was right, i'm alive," Pan reopened her eyes and turned around. She saw Trunks walking down a long stair case, and when their eyes met he jumped down. Pan ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back just as tightly as Goku and Giru came over. Pan leaned back and punched Trunks in his arm.<p>

"Owe what was that for?" Trunks asked shocked as he grabbed his arm.

"For making believe you was dead," Pan said her eyes filling up with tears again. "Even if it was only for a few seconds!" She said before hugging him again.

"So I was right! You've been up to something," Goku said looking at Trunks.

"Oh You've known?" Trunks said scratching the back of his head with one hand as his other arm still held Pan. Scratching the back of his head was something he caught from hanging out with Goten and Pan too much.

"Well you have acted strangely..." Goku said. Then he looked at Pan to see if she would say anything.

Pan leaned back slightly, "Well there was you only wanting to take two dragon balls. You were also acting more on the edge, and you pushed me... Twice!"

"Wow I didn't even think about you only wanting to take two of the dragon balls, and I sure didn't know about you being dead or not. You're a good observer Pan."

'Or maybe I just know you better than my father does, but why didn't you tell me?' Pan asked Trunks telepathically.

'I'm sorry Panna I wanted too, but I was afraid you would get hurt. You don't know just how on the edge I was about something happening to you that was suppose to happen to me.'

'So that's why you kept pushing me down!' Pan said feeling like she solved a huge mystery, 'and Giru... he was on our side the whole time wasn't he?'

'Yep,' Trunks said with a smile. Pan did a face as she felt horrible.

"What's the face for?" Goku asked.

"Giru!" Pan said letting go of Trunks and grabbing the robot and hugging him. "I'm so sorry for trying to kill you!" Goku laughed at Giru who was trying to get away from Pan.

Trunks eyes widened and he flew up the stairs by a door. That's when Pan noticed that Dr. Myuu was running up them. When he saw Trunks his eyes widened.

"Trying to hid something?" Trunks asked him.

"No! Get away!" Myuu yelled.

"Panna, Goku you might want to get up here... You will want to see this," Trunks said pushing a button that opened the door.

Pan flew up and landed by Trunks, Giru was safely on her shoulder and Goku landed beside her. They looked in to see what looked like a robot baby. "What is that?" Pan asked getting freaked out.

"Baby! Don't mess with my Baby," Myuu shouted, stumbling his way down the aisle towards what he called Baby.

"Before we landed on the planet, Giru told me that he remembered everything. He was sent to find powerful beings and lead them here so Dr. Myuu could 'experiment' on them. The dragon balls just happened to be an extra bonus. Giru didn't want anything to happen to us, and he also remembered robots talking about a special project Myuu was working on. A robot that would take over planets. So we made a plan, I would get caught with Goku, Panna would save us. It worked out. Then I would some how get transferred to Dr. Myuus lab, getting turned into metal wasn't the plan but Giru turned me back and made a copy to replace me with. When Giru turned me back he lead me here to were as Dr. Myuu calls him "Baby" is sleeping and growing. So I had to shut him down," Trunks explained as we walked down the strip a little ways.

"What? You killed my baby!" Dr. Myuu yelled angrily.

"Not yet, I changed his life support to the planets water system."

"Baby don't let them do this to you!" Myuu said typing on a computer. Suddenly water started shooting up everywhere, Trunks really did switch it.

"Nice," Pan told him with a smile.

"Awe, it's too bad we can't fight him for a bit," Goku said climbing on the tank; his face was pressed against it.

"Are you crazy Goku? Fully grown that thing would be stronger than any of us," Trunks said.

"Well I bet with some training you two could beat him," Goku said. Pan's eye twitched slightly as she wondered if her father would ever give that up.

"Goku just get away from that please!" Before Goku could move Baby's eyes flew open scaring Goku to fall off the tube.

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	29. Baby's Awake

**Chapter 29- Baby's Awake**

Trunks and Pan's eyes widened as Pan grabbed Trunks arm. It's something she only did when truly scared or freaked out. "I thought you shut him down," Pan whispered to Trunks.

"I did... Everything is suppose to be shutting down. He's suppose to be dying. I don't know what's going on."

"My baby!" Myuu cried, "You're alive!

Baby's tube started cracking as Goku made his way over to Trunks and Pan. When he looked at Pan it sent chills all over her. Trunks took a step in front of her as if to stop Baby from looking. Baby screamed breaking his tube and sending fluids and glass everywhere. Trunks turned his body and grabbed Pan so none of the impact would hit her and only get his back. Pan closed her eyes as she placed her head on Trunks' chest as a bright light escaped Baby's tube. Giru fell between Trunks and Pan trying to keep his body safe.  
>When the explosion stopped the room was destroyed and Trunks tuned back around but stayed in front of Pan.<br>Baby was sitting on the floor tilting his head from side to side. Evil was radiating off of him. He began to crawl towards the Saiyans and Trunks took a step back.

"Yes my Baby, get the Saiyans!"

"Sai-Yan?" Baby said in a creepy voice. He stood up and screamed sending a power wave that knocked Goku, Pan, and Trunks into the ceiling.

"Destroy them my Baby!"

Baby floated up towards Pan and she glared at him feeling a lot braver than she felt. "Now!" Goku yelled getting out of the ceiling. Trunks and Pan followed after him as the three of them all sent an energy blast at the creation. Baby did a spine chilling scream before blowing up.

"What have you done?!" Myuu yelled as he looked around frantically. The three Saiyans flew down carefully making sure Baby seemed gone.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked Pan as he grabbed her face with both of his hands. Tears were clear in Pan's eyes, but all she could do was nod.

"Oh no," Goku said looking around. "Myuu! He's gone!"

"What? He's getting away? Well I'll teach that sorry son of-" Pan started to take off after him when Trunks stopped her.

"No, we need to get the rest of the dragon balls."

"But Dr. Myuu... He's out there."

"Yeah, but Baby is dead and that's whats really important," Pan sighed and Trunks smirked knowing he won.

"Let's get out of here," Pan said as Giru flew into her arms.

"Yeah, I've had enough metal to last me a life time," Goku said.

"I'm sorry about your home planet Giru," Pan told him.

"Giru is okay. Giru just happy that friends are okay."

"You know what this means don't you?" Pan asked the robot. "You can come back to earth with us! It'll be great, I promise."

"Giru go back to earth with Pan! Giru has new home!" The robot said happily.

The three Saiyans made it to their ship and it was a little more than messed up. "Giru, do you mind?" Trunks asked.  
>Giru flew out of Pans arms and used his crystal to fix the ship.<p>

Trunks flew up slightly and opened up the door for the others. Goku flew in first with Giru and Pan started flying up when someone grabbed her ankle.  
>Her eyes wide she looked to see Rildo holding her ankle.<p>

"You're staying here little girl," he said.

Trunks grabbed Pans arm and looked at Rildo deadly. "I don't think so," he said before kicking him in the face and causing him to let go of Pan. She flew inside quickly, Trunks behind her as he quickly shut the door and locked it before pressing a button to start the ship.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Trunks said with a sigh.

"Ditto," Pan breathed out in agreement.

Later that night it was quite on the ship. Goku had fallen asleep on the couch sometime ago with Giru beside him, and Pan had gone to bed or so she had said. Trunks was passing her room when he heard sniffs. "Panna?" He asked softly opening her door.

Pan's back was facing the door, but the sniffs suddenly stopped. Trunks knowing something was wrong gently shut the door and walked over to Pan's bed. He went over to the side she was facing and bent his knees so he had to look up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she said faking a smile. "I'm okay Trunks, I promise. Just got a little emotional for a moment that's all."

"Bull shit." Trunks told her. "I know something is wrong." Pans eyes filled with tears; there was no trying to hide anything from Trunks when it came to her. He could always tell when something was wrong.

"I thought you were dead," Pan whispered as tears rolled out of her eyes. Trunks immediately felt guilty for earlier.

"I'm okay Panna," he said wiping a few tears away from her eyes. "I'm alive see?" He said holding his hand to her.

Pan placed her palm in the palm of Trunks' hand, but she still couldn't help but tremble. She jumped off he bed and attacked him in a hug that made him fall back on the floor.

"I- I can't stop thinking about it," Pan told him in a shaky whisper. "Every time I close my eyes I see you dead."

"Panna-"

"I was ready to die with you."

"Listen to me," Trunks told her tilting her chin up to look at him. He smiled brightly at her, "I promised you I wasn't going to leave you. I'm sorry Panna-Chan, but you're stuck with me forever."

Pan laughed lightly as the tears started to dry, "I'm okay with that. Will you stay with me tonight?"

Trunks smiled softly at her and nodded his head. Pan smiled back as she stood up and got back into her bed making room for Trunks. "Goodnight Trunks-Kun," Pan said laying her head down as she buried it into the crook of his neck. "I love you."

"Goodnight Panna-Chan. I love you too."

About an hour had passed and Pan was pretty sure Trunks was asleep since she could hear his light snores. Before she could stop herself she lifted her head up and she kissed Trunks on the lips. It was short and light, but Pan felt a spark. Thankful that he was asleep she laid her head back down on his arm before falling asleep herself.

Little did Pan know... Trunks wasn't asleep. Well he sure wasn't now; not after Pan KISSED him! He was forcing himself to breath normally and he was thankful that Pan didn't lay her head down on his chest because if she had of she surely would have been able to hear his heart pounding. Her kiss was soft and she didn't linger on his lips, but it was so sweet and it made Trunks want more. Just how long could he wait before having a real kiss with Pan?

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	30. The One Star Ball

**Chapter 30- One Star Ball**

Christmas soon came along, and it felt weird for Trunks and Pan since they weren't home. But they had each other, and for them that was more than enough. On most Christmas eve's, the Son family would leave in the early morning and go to the Ox King's. Around mid-day, Gohan and Videl would leave for Hercule's, and around 4:00; they'd all meet up at Capsule Corp. where they resided for the rest of the year.

It was now January, and two weeks had passed since Dr. Myuu's creation dubbed Baby had shown up. The Saiyans relaxed thankful they'd taken care of Baby when they did. Goku soon found a camera in the bathroom closet, which confused Trunks and Pan to no end. What was a camera doing on the ship in the first place… more importantly in the bathroom?

"Panna?" Trunks knocked twice before opening the door.

Pan shifted her body to face him from her spot on the floor; unconsciously knocking a few books out of her way. "Yeah?" The hybrid was trying to catch up on her studies. Even though she was out in space hunting for the Dragon Balls, she knew Bra, Bulma, and her mother would never let her hear the end of it if she fell behind in her studies. She didn't really mind though, she wasn't the kind to slack off. She supposed she took after Gohan in that respect.

"Giru detected a Dragon Ball, it's on a ship close to a black hole," informed Trunks. "So-"

"If you're even remotely thinking about telling me to stay on the ship, forget it. I'm coming," said Pan; dusting herself off as she stood.

Trunks let out a small sigh. "Fine, but come on. We have to hurry."

The Saiyans quickly put their suits on before heading to the ship. Giru was very uneasy; the ship had been attacked, and nobody appeared to be on it. "7 minutes before black hole! Giru-Giru!"

Trunks nodded. "All right then, let's hurry and find the Dragon Ball." Each Saiyan split up in search of the starred sphere.

"Got it!" Goku's child-like voice rang out.

"Two minutes until black hole! Giru-Giru-Giru!"

"Great!" exclaimed Pan. "Now let's leave."

The three prepared to leave before out of the corner of her eye, Pan spotted a young boy laying on the ground; panting heavily. "Trunks! Papa! Someone's hurt over here!" As Goku and Trunks touched down next to Pan; the female Saiyan felt for a pulse on the boy. "He's still alive," informed Pan.

Carefully, Trunks placed the boy on his back. "One minute until black hole!" decreed Giru.

"Let's move it!" yelled Trunks.

The three scrambled onto the ship before taking off; avoiding the black hole.

"Hey," Trunks softly said while walking into the room. "We've found a hospital on Planet Vidal. We'll be there around 15 minutes or so."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Pan asked, motioning to the ill boy.

"I hope so, sure does look like he's went through a lot," Trunks said solemnly.

Pan nodded beside him; glad the boy would receive the help he needs.

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	31. The Nightmare Returns!

**Chapter 31- The Nightmare Returns**

The Saiyans arrived on the planet quickly. It look similar to earth with a blue sky and green grass. Doctors and nurses quickly came and took the boy out of Trunks' arms and rushed him in an emergency room.

Now all the Saiyans could do was wait.

Trunks and Pan were sitting beside each other on a bench. Goku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my dad?" Pan asked looking around.

"Probably hiding," Trunks told her.

"Why would he be hiding?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow confused.

"My dad told me Goku was scared of shots.. and hospitals."

"Oh yeah! Gohan told us about him having to get a shot on old Namek that one time!"

Trunks smiled "That story was hilarious. The stories Gohan has told us about our fathers," he said shaking his head slowly. Gohan has told them some pretty wild stuff.

Trunks and Pan looked everywhere for Goku and found him under their chairs, no less.

The sight caused both of them to bust out in laughter. Goku was without a doubt one of the strongest fighters in the world, and here he was hiding under a chair because of his fear of shots.

"Papa they're not going to hurt you or give you a shot!" Pan told him trying to get him to come out.

"That's just what they want you to think!" Goku told her.

Pan looked over to Trunks for help but he just shrugged. "He's your dad."  
>Pan sighed not knowing what to do. Before she could think of something an explosion came from down the hallway. Goku quickly got up and ran towards the noise, Trunks and Pan jumped up and went right behind him. They arrived at a room that had smoke coming out of it, there was nurses and doctors all over. Goku walked out of the room holding the alien boy as well as a doctor.<p>

"What happened?" Trunks asked as the alien boy was placed on a bed.

"We're not really sure, we were operating on him, then the next thing I know the machine blew up" said the doctor that Goku had carried out.

"We have to finish now" said another doctor.

"Well Papa I hope this shows you that doctors are not evil and hospitals aren't bad," Pan said looking around for Goku who was nowhere in sight.

"Papa?"

"He's still scared," Trunks said shaking his head slowly with a small grin on his face.

"No," Pan said not understanding how her father could still be scared.

"Wanna bet?" Trunks asked Pan, holding out a hand. Pan, knowing better; stuck her tongue out at him, making him smirk in victory.

"Let's go" Pan said dragging him along with her to go find Goku…

…and boy, did they find him.

He was in a tree and had his arms and legs wrapped around a branch refusing to let go.

"Goku, just come down!" Trunks told him.

"No! Bad stuff always happens at hospitals! I'm not letting them give me a shot!"

"They won't give you a shot, you're not hurt or sick!" Pan said "You must be hungry?"

"Starving!" Goku exclaimed.

Trunks and Pan sighed thinking that they had finally gotten him.

"But I'm not eating that horrible hospital food!"

Pan face palmed and Trunks rubbed his temples.

"That's it Goku, I'm getting you down one way or another!" vowed Trunks climbing up the tree.

Trunks literally had to drag Goku down, and now Pan was holding onto his legs while Trunks had his arms.

"Calm down, we won't go into the hospital," Pan told him. It calmed him down enough to where they let him go.

A strange energy that none of them had felt in weeks crept up. As fast as it popped up, it disappeared.

"It felt just like Baby," Goku said.

"He's here," Trunks said. Internally, he felt a slight sense of fear for Pan.

"Guys" Pan said her brain racking for clues. "What if he's been inside the alien boy?"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "It makes since. Why else would a machine just blow up? And he was the only one left on the ship."

"He's going to want to get us while we're alone, so we need to make ourselves vulnerable," Goku said. Pan's eyes widened, she didn't want anything happening to him or Trunks.

"It's the only way. We'll stop him before he does anything" Goku added.

"I'll go first," Pan said. Goku and Trunks both looked at her and Trunks was fixing to cut her off so she spoke up again. "I'll just go out in the woods and walk, pet the animals. Make myself vulnerable like Papa said."

Goku started thinking as Trunks and Pan started talking.

'This could be dangerous,' Trunks told Pan.

'I know but I'll be able to talk to you the whole time and if he comes by I'll let you know.'

'I'm sure he will, he's not the kind of person to give up. If he does, Goku and I will be there as fast as we can.'

Pan nodded 'Promise me you won't let him get you.'

Now it was Trunks' turn to nod 'I promise Panna, but it goes for you too.'

'I promise.'

'Keep in contact.'

'I will,' Pan told him smiling.

"Come on Goku, let's go... Fishing..." Trunks told him.

"Pan's going first?" Goku asked confused as he for out of thinking.

"Yeah didn't you hear?" Pan asked him, making Trunks smirk. They loved to trick people into thinking that they were talking out loud, while in reality they were using their telepathic bond.

"No, I didn't hear anything," Goku said, frowning.

"We were practically yelling at each other," Trunks told him.

"What?! I missed a Trunks and Pan fight?" Goku said disappointed.

"Yeah... Sorry Goku, let's go," Trunks said.

"Giru, you should've recorded it," Goku said as they walked off.

Pan began walking into the woods, just letting her mind wonder about all that's happened.

'When we meet up again I don't think we should talk about Baby, he might hear us,' Pan told Trunks through a telepathic

message.

'Good point, we wouldn't want that. Any sign of him?'

'None so far, I'll let you know if I see anything.' Pan walked further into the shrubs when she saw a baby deer.

"Awe, come here little guy," the hybrid said, holding her hand out towards it.

Slowly the fawn made his way over to Pan and licked her hand thinking that he had some food.

Sadly she didn't so she just started petting his head… that is, before he stuck it up her shirt.

"Hey, cut that out!" Pan told it as she pushed its head down.

"He thinks you're his mother," said a voice startling Pan.

Pan turned around quickly to see the alien boy.

'Trunks, he's here!' She told him psychically.

'Stay calm. Goku and I will be there in a minute,' assured Trunks.

"Hey it's you," Pan said faking a smile towards the boy. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

The alien boy scratched his arm "I don't really like hospitals..."

"Now that reminds me of someone," Pan said thinking about her father. The boy stared at Pan for a few seconds before looking away.

Pan awkwardly turned back around to pet the deer. Slowly she could feel Baby's energy getting closer but she refused to turn around.

"Hey Panny, there you are!" Goku said as he, Trunks, and Giru walked out of the woods. Baby's energy mysteriously vanished into thin air; startled by the other Saiyans' arrival.

"Hey boys, back so soon? Look who found me," Pan said motioning towards Baby. Trunks smirked at her double meaning.

"You should be in the hospital resting," Goku said.

"You don't have any room to talk, you won't even go in there," Trunks told him.

"There you are. You're not allowed to be up yet, you have to rest," said a doctor coming their way with a wheelchair.

"But I feel much better now" the alien boy said.

"No buts…come, there will be plenty of time to talk later." The boy sat down on the wheelchair and the doctor left with him.

The Saiyans sat down and enjoyed the sun, it felt nice. They felt Baby's energy change, letting them know that he was in

control of another body.

"I wonder what everyone is doing back home," inquired Pan.

"Homesick?" Trunks asked from Goku's other side; eliciting a nod from Pan.

"Me too. Let's see.. My father is probably in the Gravity Room, Bra is either shopping or at school, my mom is probably inventing, Gohans teaching his classes, Gotens on a date with some chick, and Videl and ChiChi are probably

cleaning." Trunks said.

Pan smiled "Sounds like them."

Suddenly, Goku's stomach growled and he moaned.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked looking down at him.

He shook his head "I'm so hungry." Trunks and Pan sweatdropped. Goku and his stomach.

"Let's just go to the hospital cafe then," Trunks said.

"I can't, hospital food is nasty!"

"Didn't you guys go fishing?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, but the fish were terrible."

"They were pretty bad," Trunks said, agreeing.

"Papa, the only other choice for food is the cafe."

"They'll give me a shot if I go in there!"

"We will not, we could get into trouble for that", said the doctor that was just pushing the alien boy.

"Really?" Goku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes.. So come inside and eat, it's a buffet," assured the doctor.

"You promise you won't give me a shot?" Goku's high-pitched voice asked.

The doctor's face lost its cool for a moment but quickly pulled it back on.

"Yes, I promise," smirked the doctor, though most would have mistaken it for a smile.

Those were the magic words that clicked in Goku's head(or any Saiyan for that matter), because Goku jumped up; mouth watering at the idea of food.

"Lead the way!" He told the doctor. The doctor smiled tightly and started walking. Trunks and Pan got up and was walking behind them.

"Finally food!" Trunks said; Pan nodding in agreement, they were starving as well.

**EDITED 3-13-13**


	32. Keeping Promises

**Chapter 32- Keeping Promises**

'How does he eat so much?' Pan asked Trunks as they watched Goku on his 15th plate.

'I have no clue,' replied Trunks. 'He's just like my father.'

"Hey old man, over here! I need some more food!" Goku called out to the Doctor.

"Papa!" Pan hissed; sliding down in her seat from embarrassment. "Stop being rude!"

"Are you enjoying your meal?" The Doctor asked coming up to the table.

"Mph," Goku said nodding.

"Ehh, good… Trunks right?" The doctor asked, turning his attention towards the lavender-haired Saiyan.

"Yes?" Trunks asked.

"You were asking about our technology. Would you like a tour?"

"Really? That would be awesome, where I'm from, my family invents things," commented Trunks, as he started to stand up.

"You're such a nerd, have fun." Pan told him before adding telepathically, ''And be careful.'

"Always," Trunks told her with a smirk..

As soon as Trunks and the Doctor left the room, Pan laid some money on the table. Goku stopped eating as they stood up and walked into the hallway following Trunks' Ki. They stopped in front of a door when they heard Trunks acting confused…

…an instant later, the Doctor had him in a choke hold. Goku shot a blast at the Doctor making him release Trunks.

"You forgot to hide your energy level Baby!" Goku yelled angrily. "We felt you when you switched bodies!" Suddenly Baby slithered out of the doctor's body and was in front of the Saiyans.

"You Saiyans will pay!"

"Pay for what?" Pan asked confused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your ancestors killed mine!"

"Your people... I thought you were a robot..." Goku said.

"A robot?" Baby scoffed as a mechanical laughter followed. "Baby could never just be a robot, I'm a Tuffle!"

"Uh-Oh," said Goku.

"What is it Goku?" Trunks asked.

"The Tuffles... they were on Planet Vegeta with the Saiyans... we kinda wiped them out," Goku answered.

"You can't judge us for our ancestor's mistakes!" Pan yelled at him.

"I can and I will! None of you fools have the power to stop me!" Baby screeched as he started to perform a sonic scream.

"Let's all hit him again," Goku said, and they did. Metal flew everywhere, a piece sliced Trunks arm open… which Baby noticed.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Baby cackled; before transferring himself into Trunks' body.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled terrified.

Baby Trunks stumbled backwards before yelling and going Super Saiyan.  
>"Ah yes!" B-Trunks smirked. "This is the Saiyan power I have been looking for!"<p>

Pan started to run over to Trunks when Goku stopped her. "No Pan, it's not Trunks!"

"I think I'll kill you first," B-Trunks said looking at Goku.

"'Trunks,'" Pan spoke telepathically and out loud. B-Trunks' head jerked upwards. "TRUNKS!" Pan yelled again.

"Will you stop that?!" B-Trunks hissed at Pan. "I will have fun with you later."

"Get out of him right now Baby!" Goku yelled.

"No, I don't think I will!"

"We have to shoot him!"

"NO!" Pan yelled, "We could hurt Trunks!"

Baby Trunks shot an energy wave at Goku, knocking him over. He flew to where Goku was and gathered energy. The only reason why Goku wasn't fighting back was because Pan didn't want Trunks hurt.

Pan felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered Trunks' promise that he wouldn't let Baby control him. He had to keep that promise! "Trunks!" Pan yelled as she ran between her father and B-Trunks.

"Pan, move!" Goku said trying to push her away.

Pan clenched her fist and stood her ground. "No!" she told her father before turning around and facing B-Trunks.  
>"You promised me Trunks! You promised you wouldn't let Baby get you! Don't let him do this; show him what a Saiyan is made of!"<p>

Trunks' face softened and you could see the struggle in his eyes. "AHH!" B-Trunks screamed flying back and landing on the floor.

"W-what happened?" Asked Baby.

"I happened!" Trunks said.

Pan smiled; he was pulling it off! "Come on Trunks, you can do it!" She told him.

He screamed trying to get Baby out, and Pan could tell they were having a battle. His hair was getting longer and rocks were crushing all around. He was trying to go super Saiyan 2.

"No Pan, it's dangerous," Goku said grabbing her arm when she began to walk over towards him.

'Come on Trunks...' She told him.

'I'm trying,' he told her weakly. 'It hurts like hell... Panna, I don't know if I can do it.'

Pan's mind went racing back to when she was 10 and fighting in the tournament. Vegeta had told Piccolo and Gohan that Trunks and her were stronger together. He needed her.  
>Pan looked down at Goku, "He needs me," she told him gently before removing his hand from her arm.<p>

Slowly Pan started walking out to Trunks. As the rocks came near her they would crush or go around her, but never coming close to hitting her. As Pan got closer she saw that Trunks had his eyes closed. He was still taking deep breaths and yelling. He was fixing to ascend; she could just tell. First Pan touched his cheek softly letting him know that she was there. He sighed slightly and his face fell more into her palm. He opened his eyes lazily, and Pan smiled when she saw the blue color she always loved. She then wrapped both of her arms tightly around his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes refusing to let him go. Trunks took a few deep breaths like he was going to sob before screaming his loudest yet, it sounded like a sonic boom. Pan's hair was going everywhere, but it just made her hold on even tighter to Trunks. Once Trunks ascended, Baby shot out of him and Goku took off after him with Giru. Trunks powered down as he leaned on the wal; taking shaky breaths. Pan slowly removed her arms and looked at him.

"I knew you could do it," she told him.

"Only because of you. Panna, if you wouldn't have came over here I wouldn't have been able to do that." He said and Pan smiled softly at him. She took her bandanna off and tied it around his arm where the cut was.

"Let's go find your father."

"Are you sure?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we can't let Baby take over anyone else," Trunks told her as she helped him to stand up.

Trunks had his right arm over Pan's shoulders and she had her left arm wrapped around his waist as they walked. Pan couldn't help but think of how perfect her and Trunks moved together. She was now to his shoulders and the shortest of all the Saiyans, but at a spot like this she didn't mind at all.

When the two found Goku he was at an air port looking around the area with Giru on his shoulder. "See him anywhere?" Trunks asked Goku who shook his head slowly.

"He'll be back though. He wont give up so easily if it's revenge he's after."

Pan nodded her head in agreement, "And with him being able to take over bodies we'll have to be extra careful."

Goku turned to look at Trunks a smile on his face. "Trunks, I don't know if this means anything but I'm really proud of you. You were able to fight off Baby and stop him from hurting me and more importantly Panny. Not mention you got him out of you. Now I hope you understand a little bit more why we call you so powerful, because you are. I know if Vegeta was here he would be proud too."

"Thank you, Goku," Trunks told him. "It really does mean a lot."

The Saiyans stood in comfortable silence for a while just watching airplanes flying by. There was a quick bright light that almost blinded Trunks and Pan. They covered their eyes before turning to find the source to see Goku with his camera.

"Goku! What are you doing?" Trunks asked him.

"What?" Goku said innocently. "You two looked so cute standing there.

"Papa!" Pan said slightly embarrassed. "Let's just go to the ship, I'm tired of this planet."

"Yeah me too," Trunks said agreeing.

The three Saiyans stayed in the living room together just relaxing and enjoying each others company. Pan was sitting on the couch with Trunks' head on her lap, she had to give 10 stitches for the cut on his arm. His eyes were now closed as he rested peacefully. Pan leaned back on the couch to get comfortable as Goku got in the recliner with some popcorn.

'I'm sorry I don't have a nurses outfit to dress up in,' Pan told Trunks.

Trunks laughed out loud but quickly turned it into a cough so Goku wouldn't get suspicious. 'I don't care what you're wearing, just as long as your the one taking care of me.' Pan smiled as she began to run her fingers through his silky-soft hair. Pan had always loved his lavender hair, it's one of the thing that made him so different. Most people believed he would dye it, but really he got it from his Grandpa Briefs. Trunks' breathing slowed down and it wasn't long before he was asleep.

Pan almost snorted when she saw what her father was watching. It was Lord Of The Rings. "Panny?" Goku asked breaking Pan out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You and Trunks... You can read each others minds can't you? I've wondered that since we've fought Buu, and these last few months the way you two act only makes me think it's true."

Pan took a deep breath, only Goten and Bra knew about them talking telepathically, but she guessed it couldn't hurt for Goku to know. "Yes," she said looking straight at him. "But we can't read each other minds, we talk telepathically."

"Wow," Goku said his eyes wide. "How long have you two been able to do it?"

"For as long as I can remember," Pan said thinking about it. Goku nodded and smiled a secret smile. Pan would of asked, but truth is she really didn't want to know. "Papa?" Pan said after a few minutes.

"Yes Panny?"

"Why did you never visit?" Pan had finally done it. She finally asked Goku the question that's been bothering her to no end.

"I'm sorry Pan, I really am. I got so caught up with training Uub, and it took longer than I thought."

"I really missed you," Pan said getting sad thinking about Goku being gone.

"I missed you too. I missed your mother, Gohan, Goten, and you so much. You four is what keeps me going, my family. I thought about you guys everyday."

"Papa, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you," Pan told him. Goku started to protest but Pan stoped him.  
>"I've been a brat. It's just when you finally came back you was a child, not my big tall Papa who use to carry me on his shoulders. I wanted the old you back and I felt like I was tricked or cheated some way. I see now though that you're still my Papa no matter what size," Pan finished. It was the truth all of it, she had been bitter to him in the beginning of this mission but as time went on she realised that he was still her dad.<p>

Goku sniffed and wiped his watery eyes. "Panny I didn't know you felt like that."

Pan shrugged, "I don't anymore," she told him yawning. She moved around a bit more on the couch getting comfortable with Trunks head still in her lap and closed her eyes.

"Good night Papa, I love you. No matter what size, shape, color, or form you're in, you'll always be my Papa… I promise."

"Night Panny, I love you too," said Goku as she drifted off.

**EDITED 3-14-13**


	33. Instant Transmission

**Chapter 33- Instant Transmission**

It was now February and for the GT gang it was pretty peaceful. Pan was thankful for that considering how rough the Grand Tour had been so far. They have had quite the mishaps. There was the trouble on Imecka, Pan getting kidnapped by bees on the giant planet, Pan having to dress up as a bride to get a dragon ball, Pan turning into a doll, Pan getting sick, Pan getting lost in the desert-

Pan shook her head to clear her thoughts. Most of the bad stuff either happened to her or because of her. She couldn't help but feel guilty and she even told Trunks this. She told him that he should have just took her home when he could have with the overdrive key. Trunks however did not feel that way. He gathered her in his arms and told her that taking her back was something that he simply could not do, because he needed her. Pan understood though, because she knew she needed him just as much.

Pan looked down at her school books on the table and scrunched up her nose. She was studying again, something to keep her mind from going back to bad memories. Goku was sitting at the table as well, eating of course as he watched Pan curiously.

"Why are you studying if you're not going to school?" Goku asked her raising an eyebrow.

"So when we get back to earth I won't be behind and I'll still be in the same grade as Bra."

"Oh... So what has everyone been doing since I left? Who won the tournament?"

Pan looked at her father an eyebrow raised, "You're asking this now?"

Goku being who he was just nodded.

"Well nothing drastic has happened, well except that Goten got a girlfriend," Pan teased. "Other than that everything has been normal, everyone just trying to live daily normal life's. After you left for the tournament Vegeta quit because he was only wanting to fight you, and Goten and I had to fight against each other. Goten tricked me knocking me out of the ring and he won, but I got him back with Trunks when the two of them fought and Trunks won. Of course just like you told Mr. Satan, Trunks let him win, and he 'won' the tournament."

"Wow, I bet it was a great fight! So..." he said looking around before finally looking at Pan again. "When will I become a grandpa?"

Where are these questions coming from, Pan asked herself. "I dunno Papa, you'll have to ask Gohan and Videl."

"I wasn't talking about them though..."

Pan was confused and she was about to ask her father just what was he talking about when Trunks ran into the kitchen a smile on his face. "Hey you two," he greeted.

"What have you been doing?" Pan asked him curious as to where he has been.

"Upgrading Giru," he told her before looking at Goku. "Hey Goku, I was wondering if you could teach me instant transmission? I know you can't do it, but maybe I can. Plus if we get In trouble again I could get us out of there."

A huge smile spread across Goku's face, "Yeah sure! I've never taught anybody instant transmission before! This will be fun!" He said bouncing in his seat.

Trunks did a face at Goku's eagerness, 'I'm not so sure anymore,' he told Pan.

'It's a little to late for that,' Pan said giggling.

Goku and Trunks stood in front of the table and it was quite a sight for Pan who was having a hard time trying to hide her giggling. Goku in his child body only came up to Trunks' waist, so he was looking quite a ways up at him.

"Okay!" Goku said begging the lesson. "Instant Transmission is kinda like flying, you know how you push your energy to your feet to lift you up?"

"Yes," Trunks said nodding. To him flying was simple, as soon as he could walk Vegeta started him on learning how to fly, and by the time he was three he was flying all over Capsule Corp, much to Bulma's dismay.

"It's like that except you have to balance it out. You have to think of a particular place or a certain someone, once you got that balance your energy all over your body. When you're ready to do the Transmission put a lot of thought on the place and press a pointer and middle finger to your head. The energy and power will contact you with the place or person."

To Pan it seemed difficult, but that was because she had been watching Trunks instead of paying attention to her father. Trunks took a deep breath before leveling his energy out and touching his fingers to his forehead and disappearing. Pans eyes widened at him vanishing as she looked around for him.

Seconds later Trunks walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. "Very good," Goku said smiling.

Pan got up from the table and grabbed a chip from the bag. "Nice," she told him.

"It's obvious that you can do it alone, but let's see if you can teleport yourself and another person," Goku told Trunks.

Pan smiled brightly as Trunks sat the chips down and she got on his back.

"If we die in some freakish out between dimensions disaster mishap, I'm coming back and haunting you for teaching him this," Pan told Goku.

"Gee thanks for the support," Trunks told Pan.

"Awe I believe in you," Pan told him as she kissed his cheek.

Trunks smiled, "Where to Panna?"

"Let's see..." Pan said thinking about it. "Today is the third Saturday of February, so let's go to Capsule Corp! Everyone will be there."

"Why would everyone be there?" Goku asked confused.

"On the third Saturday of every month all the Z-Fighters come over to Capsule Corp for the weekend. It's something my mom and ChiChi started so the Z-Fighters could stay close together." Trunks told Goku. Trunks took a deep breath as he got ready to leave. Pan held on tighter to him as the tingling feeling came over here.

There were multiple gasps and when Trunks and Pan landed in the Capsule Corp living room. "T-Trunks? P-pan?" Bra said speaking up first. She was sitting on the floor next to Goten and Marron who were shocked to see Trunks and Pan.

"Hey everybody... Just wanted to stop by and say hi and that we're doing fine," Trunks said.

"Yeah we miss you guys," Pan told them, "But we have only 3 dragon balls left to find and then we'll be home!"

"Did you just Instant Transmission?" Krillin asked Trunks a little shocked.

"Yep Goku is teaching me, we can't stay long, but as proof that we was here, I'll be taking these," Trunks said grabbing master Roshi's glasses and putting them on.

"Ready Panna?"

"Ready!"'

"See you guys in a few months!" Trunks said, before the two of them left Pan grabbed Buu's candy bar. They landed back on the ship with Goku and Giru and Pan got down from Trunks.

"Nice shades," Goku told Trunks smirking.

"Thanks, they're actually pretty cool. Panna, where did you get candy?" He asked now noticing the girl had a candy bar.

"Buu," she said simply. "Want a bite?" She asked him holding it out towards him. And a bite he took, a giant one.

"Ah Trunks, you almost took the rest of it!"

"Hey, you're the one who asked if I wanted a bite," he told her smirking.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him before eating the rest of her candy. A good feeling surrounding her. With Trunks knowing Instant Transmission, things looked so much more brighter now.

**EDITED 3-14-13**


	34. Dragon Balls& Birthday Cakes

**Chapter 34- Dragon Balls and Birthday Cakes**

"This place is like a jungle," Pan said as she walked next to Trunks. Up ahead Goku and Giru walked as they searched for the their 5th black star Dragon Ball.

"Yeah," Trunks said looking around with a slight frown. He liked big vast areas like cities or even the woods on Mt. Poa, but jungles were not his forte.

"Hey guys!" Came Goku's voice, "We found the Dragon Ball!"

Trunks and Pan caught up to the Chibi and the robot as they stood at the edge of a tree line. Goku's eyes were focused on a small orange sphere that was laying in front of a giant tiger. "I'll get it," he told the other two as he started walking out.

"Be careful," Pan whispered.

Goku walked out as he took big steps on the tips of his toes, for the most part it was comical. He did a huff as he placed his hands on his hips once he got in front of the giant feline. Slowly he reached down and grabbed the Dragon Ball; when nothing happened Goku let out a child-like laugh. He started walking back and everything looked good; until Goku accidentally stepped on one of the tigers whiskers and pulled it out. The feline woke up with a fierce growl and Goku stopped dead in his tracks as Trunks and Pan both made faces.

"Goku, come on!" Trunks yelled.

The Chibi sped towards the two other Saiyans and the tiger took off after him. Trunks and Pan's eyes widened before they took off as well as Giru followed behind them frantically. They pumped their legs until they jumped off a cliff and flew. The tiger went off the cliff as well and frantically he looked at them.

Trunks started laughing with a smirk as Pan giggled. She pointed down and when the feline looked down he fell. The Saiyans all shared a smile; two more dragon balls and then they would be home bound!

Weeks later the group made their way to their next dragon ball. Trunks held Giru out in front of him as Pan walked beside him. "According to Giru, the Dragon Ball is in that lake," he said looking up to see a huge lake.

Pan groaned, "How deep do you think it is?"

There was tremor from the ground and Pan grabbed ahold of Trunks' arm. Coming out of the lake was a huge red monster. Giru started blinking, "The Dragon Ball is inside of that dragon..." uttered Trunks.

"I got it!" Goku announced before he flew up to the Dragon. He entered the beasts mouth as Trunks and Pan stared at him in shock. Goku flew out of the the dragons causing it to shrink and a horrible-smelling gas to escape.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Pan said as she put a band-aid on the monsters belly. "I'm sure my Papa didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, sorry," Goku said with a smile.

"If you weren't so stinky, I wouldn't mind keeping you," Pan said gently petting the dragons head.

It was now May 8th and Pan was making a cake when Goku came stumbling inside the kitchen. "Oh a cake, yummy," he said licking his lips.

"Oh no you don't! This is for Trunks, it's his birthday," Pan told him.

"Awe," Goku said pouting.

"I tell you what if you don't mess with Trunks cake I promise you that I'll make you a three layer cake for your next birthday."

"Yeah!" Goku said not sad anymore. "How old is Trunks again?"

"18."

"Man, I remember when he was just a baby."

"Yeah that's when the Androids and Cell happened isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Goku said a sad, weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked him.

"It's one of the times I died," he said quickly.

"Oh yeah," Pan said remembering all the stories Gohan had told her about Cell and her fathers fight. "You got to come back though, and meet me", Pan said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm glad I did, even if I did have to fight Buu. In the end it was worth it because I got to stay with my family."

Pan finished the cake it was white with blue frosting. She wasn't sure how good it would taste for a space cake but she figured they would find out soon.

"I'm going to go wake up Trunks, no eating the cake," Pan told Goku. When she saw Giru she added "Watch him Giru."

Giru nodded, "Watch Goku!" He repeated.

Pan went into the boy's room before running and jumping on Trunks bed causing a muffled noise to escape the male Saiyan. She jumped up and down a few times before plopping down on her knees beside him. "Happy Birthday Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" She told him before kissing his cheek.

"Look at who's an adult now," Trunks said smirking as he opened his eyes.

"It's hard imagining you as an adult," Pan told him laughing lightly. "Weird if you think about it. You're the 'oldest' on this little Grand Tour and we've already been through so much."

"Eh, we're awesome," Trunks told her.

"You had best get up."

"Do I have too?" He whined.

"No, but I made you a cake and my father is in the kitchen alone with it."  
>Trunks shot out of the bed, "Goku get away from my cake!" He yelled while going into the kitchen.<p>

Pan stayed in the boy's room for a minute listening to Trunks and her father talking about how to split the cake. Finally she went in there to find out that the boys were going to eat it for breakfast, but Pan, taking after her mother made them wait till after lunch time. They told stories all day and laughed at old memories. One thing constantly on their minds- one more dragon ball and then they would be home.

**EDITED 3-14-13**


	35. Shopping Madness

**Chapter 35- Shopping Madness**

"No Goku, I do not believe there is a Darth Vader out in space anywhere," Trunks told Goku one day. The Saiyans were watching the Star Wars movies to past time until their next dragon ball and Goku was very interested in it.

"Don't you think it would be cool though? To go up against Darth Vader? Hey! Do you think you could ask your mom to make me one of those light saber things?" Goku asked Trunks.

"You do know that they sell them at toy stores right?" Pan told him.

"Really?!" Goku asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, when we get home I'll buy you one," Pan told him. It was quite until after a while Pan spoke up, "I would like to have a Pokémon."

"Which one?" Trunks asked her raising an eyebrow.

"What's a Pokémon?" Goku asked confused.

"Ah.. I dunno a pickachu? They're all so cute, any of the old Pokémon, none of the new ones. I think i'll just get a dog instead though."

"We should get a dog," Goku agreed.

Pans eyes widened, she had wanted a dog since forever. "Really?!" Pan asked, "We'll have to sweet talk Momma into it."

"No problem," Goku said as if it was nothing.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! Giru-Giru," said the little bot as he flew in the control room and suited himself in his normal spot.

The three Saiyans quickly followed him and watched the screen, the next dragon ball which would be the two-started one was on a planet covered in ice and snow. "Wow it must be really cold there," Goku said.

"It says here that the temp is -270 degrees, I think we should stop at a near by planet and get some clothes then lower the thermostat," Trunks said.

"Why would we need to lower the thermo?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"So we can get a feel of what the planet is like, and be ready. We weren't ready for when we landed on the hot planet and I almost dehydrated," Pan said.

"Oh," Was all Goku responded.

The next day the 3 Saiyans landed on a shopping planet. "Okay," Pan said, "I think we should all get 10 pairs of shirts, pants, socks, and gloves. Get about 3 or so coats... Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, but Panny I'm hungry," Goku said.

"Goku let's get the clothes first, then food okay?" Trunks asked him.

"Okay!" Goku said smiling at the thought of food.

Trunks and Pan walked over to the clothes, both of them basically getting anything they could in their size.  
>"Can you imagine what Bra would say if she saw all these colors?" Pan asked Trunks.<p>

"Brown and blue are so last seasons colors," Trunks said impersonating Bra's voice so well it was making Pan laugh. "Then she would pick out the rest of our cloths for us."

When Trunks and Pan were finished they paid for everything and Trunks capsuled the cloths. They existed the store and looked around for Goku.  
>"Maybe he went to go get some clothes," Trunks told Pan.<p>

"I doubt it," Pan said knowing how her father was. Her father was a wanderer and every time they had been shopping when she was a kid ChiChi had always held onto Goku.

"Panna," Trunks said pointing across the street. Pan let out a sigh when she saw the food court. She immediately knew where her father was now.

"Let's go," Trunks said taking her arm and pulling her towards him. Pan blushed as she looked up at him.  
>He smiled at her. "We might as well look around before we head back to the ship," he explained before walking off with her.<p>

Trunks and Pan decided to stop somewhere and eat before looking around. Because the planet was a trade/ shopping planet there wasn't a whole lot of good sights to see. Mostly there were merchants everywhere.  
>A merchant booth selling 'magical' bracelets caught Pans eye. She stopped causing Trunks to stop as well since they were holding hands again. She picked up a bracelet and the merchant smiled at her.<p>

"You like?" He asked Pan.

"What do they do?" Trunks asked as Pan nodded.

"Ah... yes two people buy a matching set of bracelets.. let's use you two for a example," the merchant told them. "Okay so you both buy a bracelet and wear it- it will let you two talk to each other telepathically, and you will be able to since where the other is at all the time."

Trunks' lips were twitching as he was trying to keep himself from laughing. If that's all that the bracelets did why would him and Pan need them? They could already talk telepathically and they already could since when the other was around.

"Is that all it does?" Pan asked.

"I should probably explain some more," the Merchant said continuing. "Each bracelet has a special match, you'll be able to tell because the bracelets will become like magnets and draw you two closer to each other. It will also become very hot when the other person is in danger and if the person ever dies it will become cold as ice."

"That's more magical than talking telepathically," Trunks said as he picked up a bracelet. He held it out by the bracelet in Pans palm. Pan felt a pull towards the bracelet and her hand jerked.

"That's amazing," the Merchant said shocked. "You two found a match. It normally takes people forever to find the other one. Tell you what i'll give it to you half off."

"Well take them," Pan said letting go of Trunks hand as she handed the merchant a few gems. She put her bracelet on her left wrist.

"You know the telepathic talking and sensing where each other are is no big thing... but the whole burning hot if in danger part is interesting," Trunks said putting his on his right wrist.

"Yeah," Pan said grabbing his hand again. Their bracelets touched and as they did they grew warm before vibrating.

"It's kinda like they were happy," Pan said looking at their bracelets.

"Maybe it's because they were matched? They like being by each other," Trunks suggested.

"Good thing we like being by each other then, huh?" Pan said with a smile.

When the two Saiyans returned to the ship Trunks turned down the thermostat and it didn't take long for the temperate to drop. They each put on three layers of the clothes they bought.

"It's going to get colder than this," Trunks told Pan. Pan smiled at being able to see his breath before she started making puffs of air with her own.

It was then when Goku walked in with Giru. He had a few bags in one hand and food in another. "Just where have you been?!" Pan asked him placing her hands on her hips. "And where are your clothes? You're going to freeze!"

Goku's eyes widened, "You look just like your mother when shes mad..." he said making Pan huff in aggravation.

"Trust me Goku, Panna is scarier than ChiChi with a frying pan when she's angry," Trunks told him. "I guess it's because she's half-Saiyan, but if she ever looks at a frying pan I suggest getting away... Far away."

Goku looked at his daughter and swallowed hard, "Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh yeah, Goten and I have had to endure her wrath plenty of times. Well not so much me as Goten."

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" Pan said her hand still on her hips.

"I know," Trunks said looking at Pan as he crossed his arms. They were standing right in front of each other and staring each other down.

"Wow you guys could scare somebody by just standing like that," Goku told them making Pan sigh. "Hey Trunks, why is it so cold?" He asked now rubbing his arms.

"Goku were turning the temperature down to get ready for ice planet, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Goku said shivering. "Good thing I bought some clothes."

"You did?" Pan asked shocked.

"Yeah," he said waving a hand. "Don't worry about it I'll be fine."

Goku did buy clothes, but he only bought 5 layers instead of 10 like Pan told him. There was no doubt in Pans mind that he will be colder than Trunks and her. The temperature was getting colder and colder as the minutes ticked on by. Soon Trunks and Pan had to put on 5 layers. Goku put all his clothes on and gathered all the extra blankets he could and bundled up in them. By The time it was for bed it was freezing so Pan made Trunks sleep in her bed with her to share body heat.

**EDITED 3-14-13**


	36. Ice Planet

**37- Ice Planet**

Pan woke up shivering. She was freezing, even though she was firmly pressed against Trunks' chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Other than the cold she was comfortable. Pan closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, but her teeth couldn't stop chattering.

Slowly Pan unwrapped an arm from Trunks and lifted her head off. She took off her gloves and touched his face; he was taking short and sharp breaths. Pan bracelet was warm and the first thought that popped into her mind was that Trunks could easily get hypothermia while sleeping.

"Trunks," Pan said nudging him.

"Panna, it's Saturday," he mumbled, tightening around Pan and he fell back asleep.

Pan sighed knowing what she would have to do. She took a deep breath before pulling the covers off both of them. The cold air hit them hard and fast.

Trunks eyes popped open. "W-what the hell? It's freezing in here!" he said shivering.

"I- I kn-now," Pan said stuttering because of how bad her teeth were chattering. "Ne-ed m-more lay-ers," she told him.

"Come on, let's get you more layers," he told her through his teeth before they got up and got the rest of their clothes.

Soon they were wearing all ten layers and standing in the living room. Trunks looked at the Thermos and smiled. "Well it's down to -254 so were getting close to landing. Feeling better?" he asked Pan.

"Much better," Pan said sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat.

Goku came out of the living room with layer of blankets on him. "Achoo!" He sneezed, the force sending him stumbling back to the ground.

"Are we almost there? I'm ready for it to be nice again..." Goku told them. Trunks went to check the controls and Pan just looked at her Papa.

"If you had bought all the layers I told you to. then you wouldn't be this cold," Pan told him.

"But Panny, I was starving! The food was calling to me."

"You're always starving!"

Goku wiped some snot off his nose. "I can't help it!"

"Hey we should be landing on the planet withing the hour so we should put on the other coats," Trunks said . "Oh and Goku you could probably wear the space suit... it might help with the warmth."

Goku nodded and slowly went to the lower level to get his space suit.

"Man, he's out of it," Trunks said.

"Your telling me," Pan agreed.

The ship landed on the planet quickly. Even though they had been preparing for this for almost a day it was still extremely cold. There was snow everywhere and when the wind would pick up it would fly all in you face. Pan had Giru in her arms trying her best to keep the bot's circuits from freezing.

"How much further Giru?" Trunks asked.

"4-feet Giru, Giru."

"Four feet? Hmm... " Pan said stepping four times. "I don't see anything..."

Goku a few feet away fell, "Papa!" Pan yelled running over to him, Trunks beside her.

Goku sat up and smiled. "Look at what I found!" He said holding up the two-star ball.

Pan dropped Giru in surprise who went to Goku's shoulder. "YES! We did it! We did it!" Pan kept saying in a sing song voice as she fist pumped with both of her arms.

"We have all 7 black star dragon balls now," Goku said standing up and shaking himself off.

"We can go home now!" Trunks said picking Pan up and spinning her around.

"Home," Pan said when he realised her. They've missed Earth and everyone so much!

"Race you two to the ship!" Pan told the boys.

"Race? It's freezing! We'll die!"Goku said dramatically.

"Goku, like my father has asked you before; 'Are you a Saiyan or not?'" Trunks asked Goku with a smirking. Goku stared blankly back at him.

"Oh Papa, use your energy! It'll keep you warm, go super!" Pan said before her and Trunks did just that and flew off with Giru on Trunks back. Going super really did help them, they should of thought of that sooner.

Later that night everyone sat in the living room watching the Harry Potter movies, now that was something Pan could watch. The thermostat was normal and everything was relaxing. According to the radar they had a week until they would arrive back on Earth. They couldn't wait.

**EDITED: 5-10-13**


	37. Left Behind

**Chapter 37- Left Behind**

***THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GOKU, TRUNKS, AND PAN LEAVE FOR THE GRAND TOUR.***

There was a loud blast from the ship as smoke covered everything. Bra grabbed ahold of Vegeta's arm as he grabbed on to the rail so they wouldn't be blasted off. Everyone else was covering their eyes and mouth to stop the smoke. When everything was finally cleared the ship was gone.

Goten forgetting his phone call dropped his cell phone without realizing it. "They left with-out me?!" He asked shocked.

"What?! You're not on the ship!" ChiChi cried shocked.

"NO, NO, NO!" Bulma screamed as she rubbed her temples.

Bra jumped down from her spot on the second floor of the lab, Vegeta right behind her. "What's wrong Momma?" Bra asked Bulma.

"Pan," was all Bulma was able to get out.

"What about Pan?!" ChiChi asked looking around frantically as she searched for her daughter. "Where is she? Wasn't she with you, Bra?" ChiChi asked her.

"She was, but then she came down here to say goodbye to the boys," Bra told her.

"Woman," Vegeta told Bulma softly. "What's wrong?"

"Pan was on the ship! Something must have happened! A button or something must have gotten pushed!"

"WHAT?!" ChiChi shrieked, "My baby... My baby girl is out in space?" She asked as tears were falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Bulma told ChiChi, tears in her own eyes as well. She was the one who asked Pan to go on the ship on the first place.

Everyone was in a silent shock. Now not only was Goku and Trunks gone, but Pan was as well. Bra started crying softly as Vegeta held her. She was going to miss her best friend. A year wouldn't be the same with out her.

Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see ChiChi's tear streaked face. "It's okay," she told her friend. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"Don't worry about them," Vegeta said. "They have Kakarrot with them. Plus Pan is strong, she'll be just fine."

"Plus Trunks and Goku would never let anything happen to her," Bra sniffed.

ChiChi smiled slightly she was going to miss her daughter, but she knew she was in good hands.

**OCTOBER**

Months went by and it was now October and ChiChi was feeling down in the dumps. It was Pan's birthday and she wasn't there. It would be the first time she would not see Pan on her birthday.

"Mom?" Goten said walking into the kitchen and seeing ChiChi sitting on the couch staring out in space.

"Oh hi honey," she said looking up sadly.

Goten knowing that his mother was thinking about Pan sat down beside her. "I miss her too," he told his mother. It was true, he really did miss his little sister.

They sat in silence for a while and Gohan came over he saw them. He was going to ask something but when he saw ChiChi and Goten, he went over and sat on the other side of his mom.

"Whatever would I do without my boys?" ChiChi asked patting both of their arms.

"I miss shorty," Gohan said, calling Pan a nickname that she only allowed Goten and him to call her.

"Yeah things are too quite around here," Goten said.

ChiChi sniffed a little, "Todays her birthday, she's 14 now somewhere out in space."

"I forgot, it's Halloween," Gohan said.

"She normally runs around everywhere telling everyone it's her birthday and happy Halloween."

"Well I hope she's having a good one," Goten said.

"I'm sure she is..." ChiChi said. "She's is spending it with Trunks and your father after all."

"Yeah it will be her first birthday with dad in years," Gohan said.

"Man all this talking about birthdays is making me think of birthday cakes," Goten said rubbing his stomach.

"Come on you two," ChiChi said getting up. "Let's make a cake for Pan. Even though she's not here, it will be like she is."

"CAKE!" Goten said happily following his mother and brother into the kitchen.

**CHRISTMAS**

"Hey everyone!" Goten shouted for the rest of his family as they entered Capsule Corp on Christmas eve. Normally Pan shouted it with him, but he was still on the Grand Tour.

"Hey... wait a minute..." Krillin said looking around. "I thought you were suppose to go with Goku and Trunks in space?"

"Yeah and where's Pan?" Yamcha asked looking around.

Everyone that knew didn't know what to say, so Vegeta spoke up "Pan was accidentally on the ship with Trunks and Kakarrot when the ship went off."

Krillins, Eighteens, Marrons, Picclos, and the rest of the Z-Fighter's eyes widened. After that it was silent.

"Things just aren't the same without Trunks and Pan... Like how they would get their arguments and chase each other around," Bra said smiling at an old memory.

"Yeah or how they would always play pranks on everyone, and get us in trouble with them," Goten told Bra as slung an arm around her shoulders with a smile. He didn't see her eyes widened or the slight blush that lit her cheeks.

"I can't tell you how many times I've yelled at you four, mainly Trunks and Pan to stop bothering me with pranks," Bulma said. "I know Trunks and Pan aren't here, and now that Goku's back he's not here either, but we haven't had a cook- out since they left. I say we keep the tradition going, Pan and Trunks would want us too," she said.  
>Everyone agreed and it was settled, the regular 3rd saturday cookout's were on again!<p>

**FEBRUARY**

It was the 3rd Saturday of the month and everybody was over at Capsule Corp minus Goku, Trunks, and Pan.

Everyone was just lounging around in the living room it was to cold to go out for any of them. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Eighteen, and Videl all sat on a couch together talking about anything. Master Roshi, Tein, Krillin, and Hercule were all playing poker. Vegeta, Gohan, and Picclo were talking to each other a little ways off. It left Goten, Bra, and Marron on the floor together. They were slightly bumbed, as much as they hated to admit it Trunks and Pan were probably the life of the party to them. They were the ones wit hall the crazy ideas.

"How many dragon balls do you think they've got?" Bra asked Goten and Marron.

"I don't know i'd say around 5 maybe," Marron said.

"What, no way! I bet they have all 7!" Goten said.

"No they probably have 4," said Bra.

"Ha you're on! When they come back we'll ask them how many they had in February!" Goten said.

"How much are we betting?" Bra asked.

"I'm not getting in this!" Marron sais leaning back, she knew how wild Saiyan bets could get.

"Ice-cream," Goten told Bra making her roll her eyes.

"Okay," Bra said shaking his hand.

Even if it was only ice-cream at least she would be with Goten. Suddenly there was an eerie feeling in the room. Everyone sensed it- it felt like when Goku did instant transmission. Out of nowhere Trunks landed in the middle of the room, carrying Pan on his back. ChiChi and Bulma gasped really loud and sat there in shock.

"T-Trunks? Pan?" Bra asked speaking up for everyone.

"Hey everybody... just wanted to stop by and say hi and let you know were doing fine," said Trunks smiling.

"Yeah we miss you guys, but ee only have 3 more dragon balls left! Then we'll be home!" Pan said happily.

"Did you just instant transmission?" Krillin asked, it was what everyone was thinking.

"Yep Goku is teaching me, but to prove that we was here, i'll be taking these please," Trunks said taking Master Roshi's glasses and putting them on.

"Ready Panna?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Yep!" She replied holding on to him tighter.

"See you guys in a few months!" Trunks said. He took a deep breath and right before they vanished Pan stole Buu's candy bar.

"Wait!" ChiChi and Bulma yelled a little to late.

"Why do they always take my glasses?" Master Roshi muttered.

"They grew up so fast..." ChiChi sniffed.

Bra smiled, "Did you see how long Pan's hair was? Past her shoulder blades; she should keep it like that it's pretty. Trunks' hair was longer than normal too, I liked it."

"I can't believe Kakarrot taught him instant transmission," muttered Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Well I imagine Goku probably can't do it because he's a kid. And they probably needed it to get out of anymore dangerous situations," said Piccolo.

"What do you mean anymore?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo huffed as he continued: "While you all were staring at Trunks and Pan at how much they changed did you not notice the dark circles under Pan's eyes? Or the newly healed scar on Trunks arm? They had bruises all over them, I imagine they've went through hell to get the black star balls they have."

Everyone eyes widened but Vegetas. He noticed it; of course he did. He had to check them over to see if they've had still been working out. He was very pleased with the results, and although he didn't show it he was very proud of his son for learning instant transmission.

"I didn't even notice," Gohan said.

"Well they look okay now and that's all that matters. Plus with Trunks knowing I.T. it shouldn't be a problem for them to get the rest of the dragon balls," ChiChi said.

Bulma smiled, "Then they'll be home! I can't wait, i'm going to throw them a huge welcome home party!" Everyone smiled and carried on what they were doing before.

"Hey Goten remember what they said? Only 3 more dragon balls left, that means they only have 4! You own my ice cream!" Bra told Goten. His eyes widened and he groaned, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**APRIL**

"I can't believe you got every flavor," Bra told Goten as they walked out of the ice-cream shop. "You know what, on second thought I can," she said licking her two scope mint and chocolate cone.

"I couldn't decide... they all looked so good!" Goten said happily looking at his 14 scope all flavor cone.

They walked as they ate, and it was nice just walking and hanging out- only the two of them. They weren't as close as Trunks and Pan but they were still very close. "Hey do you think Paris would like this?" Goten asked.

Bra's smile faded slightly, Paris was Gotens girlfriend. For some reason Bra has started feeling jealous of Paris ever since her 14th birthday in December when her feelings for Goten had changed. "Yeah i'm sure she would love it," Bra said only wanting to make Goten happy.

"Hey why the sad face?" He asked making her eyes wide. "Oh I know you miss Pan and Trunks."

"Yeah," Bra said playing along. "School is so boring without Pan, I miss going shopping with her and all that. I even miss Trunks, even though we fought a lot."

"Yeah Pan and I fought too, nothing serious though, but I guess you already know that." Bra laughed and nodded, Goten and Pan had some of the most funniest sibling fights.

"So hows the dojo?"

"Great," Goten said smiling. "I'm Mr. Satan's top disciple as he calls it."

"Desciple?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow. "Wow that man hasn't changed at all has he?"

"Nah, I don't think he ever will."

"Hey Goten?" Bra asked when they fell into a peaceful walk after eating.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for the ice-cream."

Goten smiled and grabbed Bras hand, "Wasn't a problem at all." He had always enjoyed spending time with her, but lately he had been wanting to spend more and more time with her.

**JUNE**

"No you lick it, like this," Goten told his girlfriend licking his cone.

"Oh," Paris said licking her cone.

Goten smiled slightly final she got it. He couldn't believe how long it took her to figure out how to lick an ice cream cone. His thoughts traveled back to when him and Bra got ice cream a few months ago and he smiled. A huge bang interrupted his memories.

"Goten! What is that?" Paris asked scared.

"I don't know let's go find out," Goten said running to the noise. They saw Mr. Satan and a man with blond hair.

"You can do it Mr. Satan!" The crowed cheered.

"Ah look who it is, my number one disciple! He'll teach you a lesson!" Mr. Satan said pushing Goten out beside him.

"What's going on?" Goten asked him.

"He's asking for the Saiyans..." Hercule said his eyes wide, Goten froze. How did this man know about the Saiyans? The only humans that knew of the Saiyans were the Z-fighters and Hercule.

"Where are the Saiyans?" The blond hair man asked.

"What do you want with us?" Goten asked stepping forward.

"You're a Saiyan?" the man asked, then he squinted his eyes. "Oh yes you must be a son of Goku... am I right?

"How do you know my father?"

The man did a crazy laugh, "Let's just say I had a run in with him, your friend, and that sister of yours."

"What do you want?" Goten asked.

"Oh nothing much, just you power!" Goten eyes widened and he barley missed the guys hit.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Lord Baby, your new master."

"You will never be my master!"

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly Goten felt cold, very cold. It felt as if something was slimming through his body. It was the last thing he remembered.

When B-Goten arrived at Capsule Corp where Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Gohan were all he wanted was Vegeta. Gohan could tell something was up. Especially when B-Goten called ChiChi a bitch and started talking about world domination with Vegeta's help. Gohan dragged B-Goten and flew off to a field far away.

"You're not my brother!" Gohan yelled at B-Goten.

They just got done fighting and B-Goten was very aggressive. He was never this aggressive, and he would never call his mother a bitch. Again Gohan couldn't help but wonder what was up.

"Now why would you say that? I look just like you don't I?"

"My little brother would never be so disrespectful to his mother or this out of control." B-Goten stood there not saying any thing so Gohan continued.  
>"Are you upset about Pan? We all miss her you-"<p>

"I don't want to talk about that whore!" B-Goten spat. Baby hated her, she was the reason that he lost all control over the strongest Saiyan he's been in, Trunks. He took a deep breath "It doesn't matter anymore. With you Gohan we can find Vegeta and rule the world."

"How dare you call Pan a whore!" Gohan said clutching his fist. "What is wrong with you? Taking over the world with Vegeta? Are you crazy?! I won't let you, I'll stop you!"

"Your new master won't be happy."

"M-master? Goten, what master?"

"Lord Baby."

"Who the hell is he? Goten, your being controlled!" Gohan said finally figuring it all out.

An evil cackle from earlier arose and a small alien like creature stuck it's head our of Gotens body. He jumped out and entered Gohan's body through a scratch on his face in less than a second.

When B-Gohan came too he looked at T-Goten who smiled evilly. "Thank you my follower for letting me stay in you. I can't stay in this body for long either, I must find Vegeta. I already planted eggs inside the 3 older women at capsule corp. There's still one Saiyan left other than Vegeta, his daughter. I left an egg inside of you, find her and make her one of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord," said T-Goten bowing and then taking off.

Bra was in her room hanging up all her new clothes. She just got back from shopping with her dad,;it was ended short because Gohan came and almost blew the car up. Her dad made her drive herself home, and she figured that Gohan needed to let some steam out and so he and her father were sparing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bra went to open it to see T-Goten. She smiled "Hey Go-" before she could finish the sentence Gotens lips were forcefully on hers. Bra was shocked. She had imagined Goten's lips on hers, but not like this. This wasn't Goten she could just tell. Bra tried to push him off her, but he only grabbed her shoulders painfully. When she whimpered he took the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth. Bra was hitting him now, she felt something ice cold slip down her throat; her arms feel to her sides and T-Goten removed his lips and wiped them off with his shirt sleeve.

"What did you do to me?" Bra asked holding her neck.

"You'll find out soon enough princess," he said with a smirk. That was the last thing Bra heard before falling into darkness.

**REMEMBER: A 'B' IN FRONT OF SOMEONE'S NAME MEANS BABY IS CONTROLLING THEM! A 'T' MEANS THERE IS JUST A TRUFFLE IN THEM!**

**EDITED 3-14-13**


	38. A Not So Warm Welcome

**Chapter 38- A Not So Warm Welcome**

"Look there it is, we did it!" Pan said pointing towards earth.

"Of course we did," Trunks said from beside her.

Pan smiled brightly at him before hugging him tightly. She was getting so excited to see everyone again. "Papa!" Pan called out to Goku.

He came running out of the kitchen alarmed that something might of happened. "Look!" Pan said pointing towards earth. "We're almost home!"

Goku pushed his face up against the window, "Wow, the Earth... she's still beautiful."

The Saiyans quickly landed on the lookout, T-Dende and T-Mr. Popo was out there to greet them. "Hey Dende! Mr. Popo!" Goku said waving at them happily.

"Hello Goku, Trunks, Pan," T-Dende greeted as he nodded at each of them; he had a strange look on his face.

"We brought the black star dragon balls back!" Pan told the Guardian as she handed them to him. He stared at them for a minute before he smiled.

"Thank you, you three. You've done earth such a big favor."

"No problem, it was kinda fun... if you don't count trying to be killed all the time," Trunks said with a smile.

"We must go put these up," T-Dende said as him and T-Mr. Popo walked away.

"I'm hungry!" Goku said rubbing his stomach. "I can already smell ChiChi's cooking!"

"We will be home in a minute," Pan told him.

"Right!" He said running in the ship to grab his and Pans bags. They were flying home since Mt. Poa wasn't that far away.

"When it comes to food, he'll never change," Pan said laughing.

"No I suppose not, but that's what makes him Goku," Trunks said smiling.

Pan hugged him tightly; she was going to miss seeing him all the time. Although it really would be nothing new. Even before the Grand Tour they saw each other everyday. "visit me?" Pan asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course! It'll be just like it was before we left to get the black star Dragon Balls. We'll be seeing each other all the time."

"Good," Pan said smiling and leaning back to look at him, she noticed Giru on his shoulder.

"Hey Giru, you coming home with me?" Pan asked the bot teasingly.

"Giru go with Trunks, Pan danger! Giru-Giru," Pan just smiled as Trunks laughed.

"Oh alright, but you better come and visit me with Trunks okay?"

"Giru will vist Pan!"

"Thanks for helping us out so much Giru. You really are a super hero," Pan told him taking her bandanna off and tying it around his body so it looked like a cape.

"Giru a hero now?" He asked confused.

"You are to me," Pan told him.

'If robots could blush,' Trunks told Pan telepathically making her laugh.

'Nah, I think your just jealous,' Pan teased.

"Ready Panny?" Goku asked coming out of the ship and handing her a bag.

"Yep."

"Bye Trunks, Bye Giru," Goku said waving.

"Bye you two, stay out of trouble, and visit soon!" Pan said kissing Trunks on the cheek and Giru on the head. "And by soon I mean tonight or tomorrow!"

"Bye," Trunks and Giru said as the two blasted off.

Pan and Goku quickly made it home and Pan ran in the door Goku close behind. They were so happy to be home! "Momma! Videl!" Pan yelled when she ran in the kitchen and saw them doing dishes.

"Momma!" Pan said hugging T-ChiChi from behind. She didn't say anything and removed Pans arms from around her. Pan then hugged T-Videl too but she just did the same thing. Sadly Pan sat down at the table beside Goku.

"Are you mad about me going out to space?" Pan asked ChiChi nervously, " I didn't mean to- honest! I was looking for something, Bulma asked me to!" T-ChiChi and T-Videl still didn't say anything, they were quite the only noise was the dishes making clanging sounds.

"Wow, ChiChi this food looks great!" Goku said fixing to take a bite when T-ChiChi slapped his hand with a wooden spoon. Goku yelped and held his hand in surprise and confusion.

"Are you still mad becasue I'm a child? I'm sorry ChiChi I really am, but we decided that it would be best for me to just stay a child so we wouldn't have to find the black star Dragon Balls all over again," Goku explained.

"There isn't enough food here for you Saiyans," T-ChiChi said.

The tone of her voice made Pan wince slightly, because she said the word Saiyan as if it was something disgusting, and she had never done that. She always told Pan that being half-Saiyan was an honor, and that's how Pan viewed it. Something wasn't right.

"What? Theres enough food here for the 4 of us," Goku said.

"Don't forget about us dad," said a voice and Pan turned to see T-Gohan and T-Goten coming down the stairs. Pan smiled knowing that they would help her out.

"Gohan! Goten!" She said running towards them to hug them. She was short stopped when T-Gohan threw an energy ball sending her flying through the roof.

"What is going on? Why is Momma and Videl ignoring me? Why are my brothers now wanting to kill me? Is this the thanks I get for saving earth?" Pan asked confused and hurt.

"How can you save the earth when you can't even defeat me?" T-Goten said flying up to where she was.

"Goten?" Pan asked, he was forming an energy ball.

"Let me help brother. It's time for our sister to take a little nap," said T-Gohan flying beside him and doing the same.

"Goten, Gohan..." Pan whispered with tears in her eyes. She was too in shock to move, and Goku pulled her out of the way just in time, the impact still sent them flying. They landed on the ground with a hard thud, and Pan hit her head the hardest.

"Papa, what did I do wrong?" Pan whispered confused. "Why are my brothers trying to kill me?"

"Panny, it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong," he said. "Do you hear me? Panny! Panny!" He kept saying, Pan tried to nod or to do something but darkness surrounded her.

"I wonder where everyone is at," Trunks told Giru as they got off the ship. "I at least thought mom or Bra would be here, but I don't see them anywhere."

"Danger! Trunks in danger!" Giru said.

"Don't worry Giru, you probably just feel my dad," Trunks said smiling slightly. "You'll get use to him." Trunks looked around and it made him happy to see everything still looking the same.

"Well look who's back," He heard his father say.

"Dad!" Trunks said going up the stairs towards him. "It's great to see you. We stopped and put the Dragon Balls at the-"

"Lookout, yes I know," B-Vegeta said interrupting him. Trunks froze during a midway step; that's weird Dende must of told him he thought.

"Yeah. It feels great to be home again."

"I bet," B-Vegeta said and Trunks followed him into the living room.

"You've been a bad boy Trunks," T-Bulma said coming into the room.

"Huh? Mom what are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"I'll let your father deal with you," she said ignoring Trunks' question and kept walking into the kitchen.

"That was weird..." Trunks said.

"It's time to join us my son."

"Join us?" Trunks asked confused, he was really started to get headache. B-Vegeta did a laugh that wasn't Vegeta's, but it sounded familiar to Trunks.

"Don't tell me you've forgot about me, I've been in you once!"

"Baby," Trunks choked out as his head became unbearable.

"Don't fight it," B-Vegeta said. Trunks shook his head really fast and it just made it hurt worse.

"Trunks in danger! Giru save Trunks!" said flying to what use to be Trunks' father.

"NO!" Trunks rasped out and Giru stopped. "Find Panna Giru! Do you hear me? Find Panna and make sure she's safe, and warn her! Forget about me, go NOW!" He yelled falling to his knees.

The robot took off saying, "Giru find Pan! Giru find P-" he was cut off by a blast sent by B-Vegeta. He fell to the ground and Trunks caught Pan's bandanna that floated down.

"Giru," Trunks said. This monster was taking everything away from him! His family, his friends, even his body! Who will warn Pan and Goku? Trunks would try to contact Pan, but it was hard with a monster in your head.

"Stop fighting it!" Baby yelled and Trunks clinched his teeth.

For the first time he noticed his bracelet burning. Pan was in danger and there was nothing he could do, the thought made him sick. How long had she been hurting and he didn't realise it? He was just thankful that Goku is there with her to protect her.

Trunks could already tell that he had lost, but he was going to be back. Oh yes he would be back.

He sent a silent prayer out, 'Please Kai's if any of you are listening, I beg of you please keep Panna safe. Keep her safe until I can again. Please don't let Baby get to her.'

'Panna i'm so sorry,' Trunks sent to her before falling into darkness.

**EDITED: 3-15-13**


	39. Alone

**Chapter 39- Alone**

Pan woke up with a jolt and everything came crashing back to her. Her mother and Videl ignoring her- her brothers trying to kill her, and her father calling out to her. Very faintly she could hear Trunks' voice telling her that he was sorry- sorry for what? When Pan realized she was somewhere unfamiliar she sat up to see Hercule and Buu looking at her.

"Pan, you're okay!" Hercule said before hugging her. Pan knew for sure they weren't at Satan manor, in fact they looked like to be in a living room of a small apartment.

"Hercule," Pan rasped. She cleared her throat to get it use to talking again. "What happened? Why was Gohan and Goten acting so weird?" Hercule got a sad distant look on his face but he didn't answer her. "What's going on?!" Pan ordered.

"Baby," Hercule finally said softly. "A monster named Baby came and took them all over..."

"WHAT? No, no, no! Where's Papa? Where's he at? I have to talk to him! I have to warn Trunks!" Pan said jumping off the bed, slipping on her shoes, and headed for the door with her backpack.  
>Pan's bracelet was neither hot or cold so she knew Trunks was okay! Before she got to the door Hercule stopped her.<p>

"Baby killed Goku," he said not knowing any other way of telling her.

"No!" Pan screamed her eyes widened as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Pan."

"He'll be back," Pan said clinching her fist. He always comes back, she thought. "I know he will! He won't leave Trunks and me to fight Baby on our own! Now come on," she said before walking out the door.

Hercule started to yell after her, but when he realized that Pan wasn't coming back he followed after her with Buu. Pan stopped short right in front of Capsule Corp when she noticed figures in the sky. She looked up to see someone who looked like Vegeta with snow-white hair and red marks on his face.

"Baby took over, Vegeta?" Pan asked shocked.

Hercule nodded, "Everyone but you, Buu, and me."

This was worse than Pan had thought. "Have long had I been out?"

"Three days, I was really getting worried about you."

"Three days?! Have you seen Trunks anywhere at all?! He was with my father and I out in space! I have to warn Trunks-"

"Pan-" Hercule began to tell her but he stopped when he saw, Pan already looking up again. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and she was trembling.

"Trunks," Pan said a little too loudly and T-Trunks looked around twitching a bit. Before he saw her Hercule grabbed her out-of-the-way.

"Let me go!" Pan said struggling to get free from Hercule and Buu. She wasn't using all her strength though.

"I'm so sorry Pan, I tried to warn you... Baby got him."

"No, he's my best friend! He promised he wouldn't let Baby do that to him again! He promised!" Pan said tears burning her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Pan."

"He needs me! He needs me!" Pan said attempting to get away again with no luck. "I need him!" Pan sobbed as she fell to the ground on her knees. "I NEED HIM!"

"I know sweetie, I know," Hercule said patting Pan's back to try to calm her down.

But he didn't even know the half of it. Pan felt like she was dying and honestly a little part of herself wanted to die. She swore right then as there that Baby would pay, and that she would get her family and friends back.

A month had passed and nothing had changed. After Pan found everything out she still went inside of Capsule Corp. She saw Giru laying on the floor and her bandanna inches beside him. So she picked Giru up and wrapped him in her bandanna before putting him in her bag.

Training mentally is all Pan really does, Goku had always told her it helps when you're troubled. It's hard for her though since she can't really balance it out with physical training. It's not that she couldn't hide her ki if needed it's just that Baby and his followers are really still searching for her.

Hercule sneaks out a lot to get them food and they've had some close calls, but Buu would quickly turn them into candy and they would be safe. Being Buu candy is still not fun for Pan.

Pan would see glimpses of her brothers or maybe Bra or Vegeta. Never had she seen Trunks since that one day. When she sees her Truffle controlled friends it makes her feel so lonely. She knows she has Hercule and Buu, but their just weren't the Z-Fighters, or a Saiyan.  
>Speaking of Saiyan, Pan hadn't gone super Saiyan since the Ice Planet.<p>

She sighed and slung her bag over her shoulders thinking about everyone gets her depressed. Just about every night she cries herself to sleep. There had been many times when she thought it would just be easier to join them. The thought of suicide would enter her mind as well, but then she would soon regret it and remember why she was fighting to stay alive.

"Hey Hercule, I'm going out," Pan told him.

"Huh?" He asked confused before a thought entered his mind, "Pan, please don't go fight Baby!"

"Don't worry I'm not."

"I'm glad you've changed your mind about fighting him."

"I said I wasn't, it doesn't mean I won't eventually. I'm going to make that bastard pay."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes I haven't been there since this whole thing started. I want to get a few things, I need to think."

"But your home is a long ways away.."

"I know,but I'll be fine."

"Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Now I know that's a lie."

"Huh?" Pan asked now confused. He turned and looked at her smiling slightly.

"I've learned a lot of things from you Saiyans. Your fighting skills for instance, you guys always fight to the end and you always give it everything you got. Or how you guys will do anything for the people you care about. I could go on, and on, but another important thing I've learned is that you Saiyans sure do eat... A LOT! Now I know you've got to be hungry, you are a Goku's child after all."

Pan smiled at him slightly before grabbing an apple and heading out the door. Hercule had said a lot of nice things about the Saiyans. It made her happy that he had so much respect for them.

Pan kept walking until she made it to her old home. She searched for any Ki levels and she was happy to find none. When Pan stepped inside she swallowed hard and forced herself not to cry. Slowly she made her way up the stair to her old bedroom.

Pan ran over to her king sized bed and jumped on it. She was happy that everything was still the same. Her nightstand with the alarm clock on it, and her purple and blue lava lamp. She got it because it reminded her of Trunks, when she showed it to him he just laughed. Her dresser was the same and her walls were the same paint splattered.

Pan smiled at the memory of how they got that way. For her 11th birthday ChiChi let her paint her room anyway she wanted. So Bra, Goten, Trunks, and her moved everything out of the room and each got a paint color. Trunks got light blue, Pan got a light green, Bra got a light purple, and Goten got orange. There was layers and layers of news papers covering the floor, and the kids had a huge paint war. Pans walls got covered along with her door. Goten and Bra mainly doodled, Bra writing little quotes, drawing pictures, and making fun of the boys. Goten drew lot's of pictures too and wrote, 'Goten is the most awesomeness person ever' and Trunks marked out Gotens name and put his. Trunks and Pan were really the only ones fighting so out of the colors it's mostly blue and green splashed everywhere. All-in-all Pan loved it.

Shaking out of her memories Pan went to her mirror dresser, it still had pictures all around it. There was one of Goku and ChiChi when they were younger; a picture of Gohan, Goten, and Pan together; a picture of all the Z-Fighters; one of Bra and Pan after a water fight they had, and one of Trunks and Pan when he was making her laugh. That was taken just a few months before the Grand Tour. The last picture was of Pan's grandma, Gabriella. She looked at her ring that was once her grandmothers and remembered how the Ox King gave it to her and told her it would bring her luck... some luck! Pan didn't see how getting everyone she loved taken away from her was lucky!

She put her backpack on the bed and headed over towards the closet, and slowly she opened the door. Everything was the same in there too. Pan took out a box from there and smiled; it was an important box. She took Gokus old Gi that she had worn in her first tournament out. It was really special to her, mainly because it was Goku's. There was nothing else in the box but a picture. Pan picked it up and smiled it was a picture of the Z-Gang at the beach, after Broly. She was 8 in the picture.

That day was so much fun to her, they even had a sandcastle contest. Trunks and Pan paired up, Bra and Goten paired up, and they even made Goku and Vegeta pair up. Vegeta didn't like it at all, but Goku was having a blast. The dads made.. well to be honest no one really knew what they made. Bra and Goten attempted to make food, because Goten begged. Trunks and Pan did make a castle though, and they won. Bra and Pan even burred Goku and Vegeta in the sand one time when they fell asleep

Pan put the photo inside the old gi and held it close. She moved over to my bed and put the gi in the bag next to Giru. Then she went over to the mirror and grabbed all the pictures on it and put them in her bag as well. These thing are what she's fighting for she told herself over and over as she walked back to where Hercule and Buu were.

When Trunks woke up he realized that something was not right. He was behind bars and a red haired man was staring at him. He immediately guessed for it to be the Truffle that took him over. He was now a prisoner in his own body. He laughed bitterly at the irony as he stood up. The Truffle didn't say a word but continued to just stand there.

"BOO!" Trunks told him lifting his arms up a bit. To Trunks' pleaser the Truffle jumped. Trunks smirked and the Truffle snarled.

"I don't understand how your still here!" The Truffle said finally speaking "Everyone else isn't in there minds; no one but you, you're still here! My father warned me you were stubborn. That's why he put me, he's strongest warrior in you."

"Your father is Baby?"

"Yes, the king of the Truffles!"

"You know my dad is like the king of the Saiyans? That makes me a prince, pretty cool huh?" Trunks said enjoying making him mad on purpose.

"I could care less about you animals!"

"I'll show you an animal when I get out of here!" Trunks yelled as he rattled the bars, "I'm going to kill you!"

"What are going to do?" The Truffle mocked, "You're behind bars!"

"Not for long! In case you have forgotten my ancestors killed yours, and I will kill you."

The Truffle snarled his nose up, "I have a question..."

"Oh a Truffle asking me, a worthless Saiyan for help? I'm shocked!" Trunks said dramatically.

"Where's Pan?"

Trunks turned to look at him so sharply the Truffle jumped back a bit, "Huh?"

"We can't find her, and you won't let me into your mind good enough."

"Dumbass, I'm not going to tell you."

"Why is it I can fell it when she's around?"

Trunks sighed, "Because even though you haven't fully taken me over you're still apart of me."

He looked at Trunks shocked, "You're in-love with her aren't you?" He exclaimed.

Trunks nodded. "I am, but even if you see her you won't tell, because I won't let you. As much as you hate it you know, I'm stronger than you.. even in this prison," Trunks said before walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back," Trunks said walking further into his mind prison.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	40. Living With No Regrets

**Chapter 40- Living With No Regrets**

It had been two long months since Pan had found out about Baby taking everyone over. She still felt lonely but going to her house had really helped her gain some inner strength.

Baby made a wish in September bringing back the old Truffle Planet, which would make it Planet Vegeta as well. Pan refused to call it Planet Truffle and calling it Planet Vegeta would be too confusing. So to her it was just simply Saiyan Planet.

Just like the year before Pan's birthday snuck up on her in surprise. She walked into the kitchen of the apartment her, Hercule, and Buu all lived it and saw a muffin on the table. Buu normally ate the muffins so she was confused as to why he wasn't eating it.

"Happy Birthday Pan!" Hercule said when he saw her.

"It's my birthday?" Pan asked confused.

"October 31st, Halloween right?" Pan nodded so he continued, "Well since we don't have any real presents to give you Buu is giving you his muffin."

"Awe, thanks Buu," Pan said smiling at the pink glob as she sat down.

"Pan welcome!" He chirped back happily.

"I'm sorry but it's all I could do," Hercule told her. "Last years was probably better."

"Actually, last year I was sick on my birthday," Pan said smiling at the memory of her getting food poison because of her fathers horrible cooking. Even if she was sick, last years was better, because she was with Trunks.

She always saw him on her birthdays. He always made it to visit her even if it was just for a minute so he could give her a gift. Pan willed herself not to cry at old memories. This would be the second year now that she wasn't with her family. It wasn't suppose to be like this! They were suppose to be having a cookout and having a blast. Pan whipped away stubborn tears before standing up.

"I'm going to go get some food okay?"

"Awe Pan you shouldn't have to do that it's your birthday."

"I know, but staying here is making me dwell on the past."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will," Pan promised him before grabbing her cape and a basket.

Walking though the streets with the hood of her cape up Pan felt a lot like little red ridding hood, except for the fact her cape was blue. To the Truffles Pan looked like a normal person looking for food, but of they saw her face they would know who she was.

The Truffle lived an everyday-to-day life style like the humans did before they showed up. Adults still had jobs and kids still had school. There were a few parts, the parts where Hercule and Pan shopped where it was bad. There were stealing and merchants everywhere because it was so poor. Baby who was a dictator didn't help at all.

As Pan would browse the merchant booths she would cautiously sneak some food in her basket. A little at a time until he had a good weight on it.  
>"Hey you!" A merchant called out towards Pan as she began to walk away. Pan froze afraid that she had been caught.<p>

"How would you like to try some lovely fruits?" The merchant asked making Pan sigh in relief.

"No, no," Pan said lowering her voice. "I really must be going." Pan wasting no time walked into a dark ally just wanting to get back to where Hercule and Buu were.

"Tsk, Tsk don't you know stealing is wrong?" Said another voice making shivers run up Pans spine as she froze. Slowly she turned her head to see T-Trunks leaned up against one of the ally walls with his arms crossed. Pan was in too much of a shock to move.

"The penalty for stealing is death," T-Trunks said un-crossing his arms and forming an energy ball in one.

The breath in Pan's throat caught as she closed her eyes tightly; she couldn't move. 'Trunks,' she thought as she waiting for the impact. Instead hissing and the sound of rock crushing was heard. Pan opened her eyes to see that T-Trunks had hit the wall he had previously been leaning on.

"Why is it that every time you're around he gets more powerful?" T-Trunks asked. Pan realized he was talking about the real Trunks.

"Trunks," Pan said, not being able to leave. T-Trunks hissed in pain as he leaned his head on the wall beside his fist. His breathing had became slow and ragged. "Trunks," Pan said again tears now in her eyes. She wanted to see him so bad.

"Panna," he breathed out. "Run... Run before he comes back!" Trunks said hoarsely.

There it was for Pan, Trunks. Her Trunks. She just knew it was really him. She dropped her basket before running over towards him her hood falling back in the process. She threw herself into his arms as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. Trunks held Pan up as he hugged her so tightly she thought she might explode, but she wasn't complaining.

"What are you thinking? I could be the Truffle," Trunks said turning his head and kissing her cheek.

Pan fell a little bit to where her head was on his chest and shook her head. "No... You're Trunks. I don't know why but you're the only person I can really tell when being controlled by a Truffle or not."

Trunks sighed before leaning back on the ally wall and taking Pan with him. She held of tighter to him never wanting to let go. Trunks began running his fingers through Pan's hair and she was so thankful that she wasn't wearing her bandanna.

"I'm so sorry Panna. Baby... He placed an egg in me when he took me over. He didn't activate it until after we landed back on earth. I promise I'll find a way to get him out somehow. I will find you, and I'll fix everything."

Pan sniffed, "I know you didn't mean to. I have a plan..."

"A good or bad one?"

"All my plans are good," Pan said smiling at the face Trunks made. For a moment it was almost like old times.

"It is a good one. I need to get hurt first though-"

"Get hurt?! No Pan," he said calling her by her real name which was something he never did. "Don't hurt yourself on purpose!" He said grabbing her shoulders. He couldn't stand the thought of Pan being hurt.

Pan leaned back to look him in the eyes; they were the same crystal blue she had always loved. "I'm not! You've heard your father talk about how when a Saiyan gets badly hurt they recover stronger than before. I think I can get nimbus to help me if I can't fly and take me somewhere safe."

"Just be careful," he sighed knowing that he had lost. Once Pan was determined to do something there was no talking her out of it.

"Always," Pan said stealing the line that had always been his.

Trunks smiled at her slightly and leaned his face closer to hers as he cupped her right cheek with his hand.  
>"The one thing I would regret the most if I end up dying, is not kissing you all the times I could have," he said looking her into the eyes.<p>

Pans breathing stopped; her heart was beating so fast it was fixing to explode. It felt like their we're millions of butterflies in her stomach. "Don't live with any regrets," Pan told him.

Trunks lowered his head lower and Pan stood on the tips of her toes and their lips touched. The earth could be blowing up, but Trunks and Pan wouldn't have even noticed; all that was there was them. Pan's knees were so shaky that if it weren't for Trunks strong grip on her waist she would have fallen. There were fireworks going off in the pit of her stomach; spreading warmth all through out her body. Trunks grip around her tightened bringing her closer as she wrapped an arm around his neck as her hand laid on his chest.

When they broke apart Trunks rested his forehead against Pan's a slight smile on his face. "Happy birthday Princess. I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted it to be," he whispered.

"At least I got to see you," Pan told him honestly as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Trunks soon kissed her again. Pan didn't want the moment to end but they soon needed air again. "You need to go, he'll be back soon," Trunks said talking about the Truffle that has control over him. "I can't let you get hurt."

"I know," Pan said looking down at the ground as tears began to fall. She didn't want this to end; she wanted to stay with him forever.

"Hey look at me," Trunks said grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "I promise we're going to make it through this. We're going to stop Baby," he said kissing away all her tears. "We're going to get our families back," he told her now playing with a string of her hair.

Pan stood on her tip toes and kissed Trunks, he was a little surprised at first before smiling into it and kissing back. "I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Pan told him.

"And I love you, Pan Gabriella Son," he said picking up her right hand and kissing her fingers.

Pan put her hood on and went over to grab her basket. She walked back over to Trunks who gave her a nod of encouragement. "Until I see you again, my prince," Pan said giving Trunks a quick kiss on the lips before running towards where Hercule and Buu were.

As soon as Pan was far enough away Trunks let the Truffle have control again. Not only had he kissed Pan, but he got control over his body as well. He was a little out of breath from doing both of them as the Truffle appeared in front of him.

"How did you do that?!" The Truffle asked through gritted teeth.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid! Take control over your body! You was with her for almost an hour!" To Trunks it passed by way to quickly.

"Really you shouldn't be surprised. Didn't I tell you I was stronger than you? It's only an amount of time before I take my body back completely," Trunks said walking away.

The Truffle started yelling at him to come back, but he honestly couldn't have cared less. He just prayed that Pans plan really is a good one.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	41. The Plan

**Chapter 41- The Plan**

Pan was ready for her plan to take place. She knew it would be hard, but it was something that she would have to do.

"NIMBUS!" she called into an open field hoping that the little cloud heard her. Thoughts came to Pan, what if he didn't show up? The last time she had rode him was with Trunks when she was 8 and he was 12.

Suddenly a yellow-white blur zoomed towards Pan as it flew around her body. It was Nimbus! Pan grabbed the little cloud before squeezing him tightly. She was happy that he was still soft and fluffy like he had always been.

"I'm sorry I haven't rode you in a while Nimbus, can you ever forgive me?" Nimbus made a humming noise and rubbed against Pans face. She took that as a yes. "I guess you know what's been going on?" Nimbus hummed again. "Can you help me?" Pan whispered and Nimbus buzzed with excitement. "Thank you so much!" Pan said hugging him and she could feel him vibrate with joy. The cloud was more like a little puppy... kinda like Giru was.

"Okay Nimbus I'm going to do something tomorrow that will probably leave me badly hurt. I might not be able to fly, if I call your name will I come and me? You'll have to take me somewhere very far away, somewhere safe so I can heal." Nimbus nuzzled her face and Pan pet him.

"Can I ride you? Will I still be able to?" She asked him and he floated down to where he was a foot off the ground. Here goes nothing Pan thought and put a foot on him. Nothing happened so she put her other foot on and quickly sat down. She was on Nimbus! She could still ride him! Pan smiled really big this was great.

"Wanna go for a flight?" Pan asked him knowing that he loved it. He took off flying and she had to grab some of his fluff to hold on. Her hair flew back and she closed her eyes enjoying the ride. She remembered the first time she rode him. She was 5 and Goku had taken her. She was a little scared at first but it soon went away.

"Nimbus can you show me how you can disguise yourself, if you can please," Pan asked after some time flying.

Nimbus hummed and flew low to the ground and suddenly a fog came. Only Pan holding on to Nimbus let her know that she was still on him. "Wow this is great! Thanks Nimbus!" she said. He hummed again and vibrated something she knew meant that he was happy. After a while he sat Pan back down to where she was before.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He nuzzled Pans face and whined. This cloud really is something else, Pan thought. Pan took off her backpack put it on him, she didn't want anything in there damaged.

"I promise I'll be okay, as long as you will help me," Pan said and he hummed.

"I have to go now take my bag to where you'll take me, and please don't forget about me tomorrow," Pan said taking off towards where Hercule and Buu were.

"Pan is that you?" Hercule asked when she came in.

"Yeah," Pan said walking into the small living room where he and Buu were.

"Where Pan be at all day?" Buu asked.

"Training," she said lying. She couldn't let him or Hercule know what she was going to do. I they knew they would try to stop her.

"You train way too hard," Hercule told her.

Pan just shrugged, "I have to, so I can help Papa when he gets back."

Hercule looked at Pan then looked down. He didn't believe Goku would be back, but Pan knew he would. The rest of the night went by peaceful and Pan went to bed early. It took her a while to go to sleep, what she was doing tomorrow was keeping her up. Finally after hours of tossing and turning she fell asleep.

Pan woke up early and wrote Hercule a note. She told him that she was going somewhere to train and wouldn't be back for a while. Technically it wasn't a lie. She was planning on training once she was healed.

Pan flew to a small island miles, and miles away from any major land. She took a few deep breaths before letting go of her energy suppressor and raised her energy. She was almost a Super Saiyan but she didn't go that far. It would be any minute now.

"Well, well, well look who it is little brother," said a voice. Pan turned around to see T-Gohan and T-Goten. Pan smiled slightly, it was nice seeing them- even if they were being controlled by monsters.

"Yes, our little sister Pan," T-Goten said smirking.

"You're not my brothers," Pan growled.

"I think it's time for you to finally take your nap dear sister," T-Gohan said. He flew towards Pan head on, but she was ready so when he went punch her- she moved over and kicked him in the face.

"You sure have gotten better."

"I think it's time we taught our sisters some lessons," T-Goten said. He flew up to T-Gohan and the two were now side by side.

"You two are not my bothers!" Pan yelled.

"Ah, but we could be," T-Goten told her.

"Become a Truffle... Join us," T-Gohan said.

"I'd rather burn in hell!" Pan shouted.

"Then say hello to our father when you see him there!" T-Goten told her before they attacked her.

Pan had gotten better, but that didn't change the fact that she was out numbered. Some of their hits still hit her; their power level was still much stronger. They flew on each side of her before turning Super Saiyan they came flying towards her at the same time. Just in time Pan flew up, and grabbed both of their heads and made them headbutt each other.

"Stupid Truffles," she muttered as she heard them scream in pain and fly down.

"Pan? Is that you?" She turned to see Uub flying towards her.

"Get out of here!"

"Huh?" He stopped confused. Pan didn't have time to worry about him, she had a plan!

"Uub leave!"

"You're hurt!"

"I know, it's fine!"

Pan looked down to see T-Goten and T-Gohan standing side by side. Damn Uub, Pan thought. He had distracted her and now she had to do something fast. Pan quickly ascended turning Super Saiyan and gathered her energy.

"KameHame HA!" She screamed at them sending the blast towards them. The blast knocked them into a mountain. Pan took deep breaths and shuttered. Going Super and already beaten took a lot out of her. Plus she didn't like doing that to the two people who use to be her brothers. She was exhausted. This would be enough, she'll call Nimbus and he'll come and get her. All she had to do now is make Uub leave.

"Pan? Come on let me take you to where I'm staying. Where have you been? I haven't felt of any power levelss until a while ago." Uub told her.

"Hercule," Pan said coughing up some blood. It was worse than she thought. T-Goten had kicked her in the ribs during their fight.

"I'm fine Uub, I need you to go I have somethings to do."

"No way! I'm making sure your alright."

"I will be if you will just leave! Please just go in case they come out earlier than expected. I can't worry about you."

"Worry about me?" Uub said disbelief in his voice. "I'm not the one severely hurt!"

"P-Pan?" T-Gohan said. He was sitting up and rubbing his head. "O-oh Dende! What have I done?" He said with tears in his eyes. "Pan it's me... it's Gohan. I swear Babys egg is out of me, please believe me!" Pan wished she could tell if it was actually him. She had missed him so much! She had to be careful though.

"Don't do it Pan," Uub said looking at him closely. Pan glared at the boy, because he had no right telling her what to do.

"You don't believe me?" T-Gohan said now crying. "Please shorty, believe me! Let me help you, we got to make sure Goten is okay!" Pan's eyes widened. He called her shorty... a nickname she only allowed him and Goten to call her.

"G-Gohan?" Pan choked, she was still hurt. Gohan smiled a bit and noded, then she heard laughing and T-Goten sent a blast right at her.

"FOOL!" She heard T-Gohan say and the beam hit her on the right side of my chest. She clutched the spot as the impact sent her flying off the island above the water.

"You monsters!" Uub yelled, "How could you do that to your sister!"

"Awe but she told us she told us she wasn't," T-Goten said before him and T-Gohan flew towards him.

Pan took her left hand away from her chest and looked at it- it was very bloody. The beam hit her just below her breast and went right through her rib cage by the look of it. Pan was throbbing everywhere, she seriously felt like she was dying.

"Nimbus," Pan hoarsely whispered. She powered out of Super Saiyan, she couldn't fly anymore, it was just to much. Pan started falling as the tears came out of her eyes like rain drops. The last thing she remembered was landing on something very soft and a humming noise before the blackness surrounded her.

"I know something you don't know," the Truffle said appearing beside Trunks' bars.

"What?" Trunks said looking up from the ground not really caring.

"Pans dead," the Truffle said smirking. "And from what I've heard her brothers-"

Trunks stopped paying attention. Pan dead? NO! The thought made him sick, he had swallow down the vile that threatened to come out. It must be part of her plan, he thought. It had to be, Pan wasn't dead. Somehow Trunks just knew she wasn't.

"And another thing, what's up with the bracelet? It got really hot earlier but it wouldn't come off."

"Did it turn cold?" Trunks whispered shakly.

"Huh?"

Trunks jumped up and in a moment grabbed the Truffles shirt and had him against the bars. "Did. It. Turn. Cold?!" Trunks asked through gritted teeth putting emphasis on each work.

"No-no! It just got really hot, but it's normal now!"

Trunks sighed in relief and let him go. "She's not dead. Trust me you would know if she was."

The Truffle looked down and he didn't have to ask Trunks to know that it was because he was apart of him. "It's a plan isn't it? She's planning something, what is it?"

"I don't know, but if I did- you know I wouldn't tell you. You better not even think about telling them she's alive or I'll take my body back right then and there."

"Your too weak," the Truffle said worry in his eyes.

"Wanna bet? I did take my body over not to long ago, didn't I? Just try me, because when it comes to Panna, I'll do anything in my power to keep her safe. Anything," Trunks said looking him in the eyes.

The Truffle looked at Trunks for a bit, "I won't say a word," he finally said and then vanished.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	42. Training

**Chapter 42- Training**

Pan moaned in pain as her body ached all over. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was on something soft. She opened her eyes to have to shut them back. She saw white and it almost blinded her. Slowly she opened her eyes again to see white. After staring at it for a minute she realized she was on Nimbus. She looked around seeing nothing but rocks, which let her know she was in some cave. Pan saw a green blur and she had to do a double take, it was Piccolo. She sat up and noticed bandages underneath her clothes.

"You bandaged me?" She asked Piccolo.

The Namek nodded, "That wasn't very smart kid."

Pan jumped up and immediately wished she didn't. It made her hurt worse but she gritted her teeth to deal with it.  
>"What else was I suppose to do?" She hissed towards Piccolo. "I can't just sit back and watch Baby control my family any longer. Vegeta had always said when a Saiyan gets hurt, he comes back stronger. The plan was to get hurt, and I did. So excuse me if I don't see how it wasn't smart."<p>

"And getting tricked by T-Gohan? Was that apart of the plan?" Piccolo asked crossing his arms.

Pan felt tears threatening to fall but she refused to let them. "No," she said clinching her teeth.

"I'll train you. I have to say though, you're nothing like Gohan was."

"Well I'm not my brother!" Pan yelled.

"You're upset," Piccolo said smirking. "Good."

"Upset?!" Pan yelled clinching her fist. The Super Saiyan inside of her was wanting out as her rage boiled more and more. "I'm past 'upset,'" Pan hissed. "I'm PISSED! How dare Baby take over the people I love! How dare him! I can't take it anymore! Looking at the faces of the people I love and knowing theirs monsters inside of them! That bastard is going to pay, one way or another!" Pan yelled before letting all her building up energy out. When she was done she took deep breaths as she tried to control herself. From the spot she was in, hands on her knees as she looked at the floor it was hard for Piccolo to tell if it was sweat or tears falling off of her.

"I think you've ascended," he said a little shocked.

"Yes, I can go Super Saiyan," Pan said not looking up.

"No, I mean level two," Piccolo told her.

"What?" Pan said standing up straight. She saw the electricity running down her arms. Her hair was golden and longer than normal as well.

"Very good kid," Piccolo said. "But you need some training. You're not in very good control of it."

"Of course I am!" Pan snapped, "You don't see me on a rampage do you?" She asked before a spark jumped off of her and shocked Piccolo.

He looked at her dully as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry..."

**-SKIPPING AHEAD A FEW WEEKS!-**

"Piccolo," Pan wheezed. "You're going to fast!"

"A Super Saiyan 2 like you should have no problem catching up to me," he told her.

"Incase you're forgetting," Pan said. "I haven't had this much of a workout since before I came back to earth! It's been a whole, okay?"

"Excuses, excuses," Piccolo muttered. Pan huffed knowing there was no getting through to him. She took longer running strides to keep up.

It had been two weeks since Piccolo had started training Pan. She had found out real soon that the Namek was very similar to Vegeta. Both were strict, but very wise.

More weeks passed and Piccolo finally started sparing with Pan. She was still out of control when it came to her power, but Piccolo helped her as much as he could. He would tell her to kick higher, move faster, or punch more to the side. It wasn't to long when their fights were equally matched.

"I got you!" Pan said happily after she punched Piccolo in the face.

"That was a lucky shot kid," he told her.

"I am not a kid!"

More weeks passed along and Pan was in full control of her Saiyan 2. Her muscles were very nicely toned and her hair was down to her hips. Piccolo had told her she needed to cut it, but she just couldn't. It was the longest it had ever been, and Trunks liked it long.

She was now brushing it as Piccolo and her sat by a fire the Namek had made. "Baby," Piccolo spoke up. "You guys meet him on the Grand Tour right?"

"Yeah," Pan said nodding her head. "A mad scientist Myuu found him and added robot parts to him. Myuu had no idea Baby was actually controlling him. Papa, Trunks, and I didn't either until Baby told us. The first time we met Baby we thought we had killed him. But when we got to another planet he took over Trunks-"

"Wait, Trunks had already been taken over once?" Piccolo asked.

Pan nodded her head as she looked at the ground sadly. Her mind raced back to the kiss her and Trunks shared months ago. "He got Baby out of him the first time-"

"Did you help him?" Piccolo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Was you around him any?"

"At first I wasn't, Papa didn't want me to get hurt. I soon got away though, and then I was right beside Trunks for the rest of the time. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You two never fail to amaze me," Piccolo told her. "You're both incredibly strong-"

"Not this mumbo, jumbo crap about Trunks and me being the 'Strongest.'"

"You two may not believe us, but you can't see you two like we all can. One day you'll understand."

"What about Gohan? I thought he was supposed to be the strongest, with him defeating cell and all."

"He had help..."

"Yeah, yeah the Z-Fighters," Pan said waving her hand around.

"I didn't mean them, I mean-" Piccolo stopped himself midway and covered his mouth like he revealed a deep, dark secret.

"Who do you mean?" Pan asked curiously.

"No one! Forget it!"

"Come on Piccolo, tell me! Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"You'll find out one day!"

"You adults are so frustrating!"

"Well you kids are too noisy."

"I am not a kid!"

**skipping ahead some more!-**

"I'm proud of you kid," Piccolo told Pan on the day she was leaving. She had been training with him for three months now, and now it was time to go back to Hercules.

"Thank you Sensei Piccolo," she said ignoring him calling her a kid.

"I know your father is probably watching with the Kai's right now- Training to come back I'm sure. I bet he's very proud of you too."

Pan looked up at the sky and smiled. She was so happy Piccolo believed her father was coming back as well. Then again, Piccolo knows Goku better than Hercule.

"There's something else," Piccolo told her. "Baby is taking a giant ship of his followers to the new planet. You have got to be on that ship, it's the only way to defeat Baby. By the time the next ship comes back, it'll be too late."

"How do you know these things?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Namekian hearing," Piccolo told her with a slight smirk.

Pan whistled and Nimbus came flying up to her happily. "What are you going to do?" Pan asked Piccolo.

"For now stay here, someone needs to be on Earth. Plus this is a Saiyan fight, Baby has had a grudge on your race for a long time. You guys need to be the ones to wipe him out."

"Thank you Piccolo, for everything," Pan said before giving him a hug.

"Stay safe Kid," Piccolo said giving her a pat on the back.

"You bet," Pan told him giving him a thumbs up. "I'll see you when this whole thing is over!" She said before jumping on Nimbus and flying off.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	43. Sneaking Around

**Chapter 43- Sneaking Around**

Nimbus quickly took Pan to the apartments and she jumped off. "Thank you so much Nimbus," Pan said hugging him. "I can't thank you enough, I seriously owe you my life. I promise once this mess is over I'll ride you or race you at least once a week. How does that sound?"

Nimbus hummed happily and Pan watched him as he flew away. Pan opened the door to see Hercules shocked face... And Uubs?

"P-Pan!" Uub said standing up, "You're alive?! T-Goten, he killed you!"

"He shot me," Pan told him. "He didn't kill me. Long story short, I got help from an old friend and here I am."

"You're not dead!" Hercule said standing up before attacking Pan in a hug. "Don't ever do that again young lady do you hear?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to make you two think I was dead. I just needed to get hurt."

"Why would you do that?" Uub asked looking at her like she was stupid.

"You wouldn't understand," Pan snapped at him as she sat at the table.

"It's a Saiyan thing, isn't it?" Hercule asked, and Pan nodded.

She kinda felt guilty for treating Uub so bad, but she still had a grudge on the boy that took her father away from her for so many years. "I have something to tell you guys, in two days Baby is sending a space ship to his new planet. We have to get on that ship," Pan told them.

"How are going to do that?" Uub asked "We have he most wanted faces at the moment."

"I have a plan-"

"Not this again..."

"Shut up and listen! Tomorrow we'll get disguises and then the next day we'll sneak on board the ship."

"I don't know about this," Hercule said the next day. They were standing by the shore of the sea watching the tide. Pan turned towards Hercule and smiled slightly.

"It's okay Hercule, because I really didn't plan on you being around."

"Huh?" Hercule said confused.

"Buu, if you would please," Pan said and the pink blob turned Hercule into Candy and ate him.

"Pan!" Uub said shocked, "How could you do that?!"

"Hercule's weaker than us, we both know it. I hate to say it but he would have just slowed us down. Now does Buu need to eat you too?"

Uub shook his head and Pan continued.  
>"Good. You can swim, right?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Good because that's what we'll be doing for the next few hours," Pan told him. Uubs eyes widened when he saw her jump in the ocean but he jumped in after her not long after.

Hours later Pan's arms felt like jello as Uub, Buu, and herself crawled up the beach to Master Roshii's house. "Why ads we coming here?" Uub asked confused.

"One, this is where the Z-Fighters use to meet years ago before Capsule Corp. Two, the Chestnuts lived here about three years ago, so theres got to be some clothes somewhere."

They snuck in through a window, even though Pan didn't feel any energies around. Uub found a red shirt and pants to wear, he shaved his crazy Mohawk and put a benie hat on. Pan found no luck, so she went to Marrons room thinking there had to be something in there. When Pan opened up her makeup case she knew she hit the jack pot.

Pan walked out three hours later with curly blonde hair, green contacts, and freckles. She tied her orange bandanna to her right wrist, she still wanted it close- just like Trunks' bracelet.

"Hey Pan what took you so-" Uub stoped when he saw her. "Wow... you look... um different."

"I'm suppose to," Pan reminded him. "Come on let's go," she said leading him into the kitchen.

She went to a counter and opened it. The first thing she saw was dirty magazines. "Roshii..." Pan muttered before she grabbed them and threw them out of the way. She smiled when she saw a box of Capsules. She grabbed a boat and a truck before heading off.

Pan released the boat and got in, Uub and Buu right behind her. "Do you know how to drive a boat?" Uub asked Pan.

"How hard can it be?" She asked mainly herself. Let's just say... It was harder than she thought.

When they finally got to land Pan released the truck and got in. "You're driving this too?"

"Yes, and if you don't like it I'll make Buu eat you."

From the back seat Buu clapped happily as Uubs face paled in color. "I'm good," he said holding up his hands. "I just didn't know you could drive so good."

"Yeah, Trunks taught me," Pan said softly.

"You and he were pretty close huh? I remember before the tournament that one year you two seemed inseparable."

Pan's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Her and Trunks weren't 'were close' they are close. They're still close. "He's my best friend," Pan told Uub.

Uub nodded and it was quite the rest of the way. Pan parked a few yards away from the ship so they could walk there. The ship wasn't blasting off until tomorrow although people were loading up on it today. Buu changed his face and the three went on their way.

"Hey," said a man when he noticed they cut in front of him. Pan turned around to see T-Krillin, T-Eighteen, and T-Marron. She wanted to hug them, but she knew they weren't the same so she let it go.

"Hello, is there a problem?" Pan said acting smoothly.

"You cut in front of us."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know what you are talking about. My cousin, my uncle, and I have been here the whole time."

"They're your uncle and cousin?" T-Krillin asked looking at the pink Buu, chocolate skinned Uub, and then the pale creamy color skined Pan. They looked nothing alike.

"Yes, you see my cousin Michael was adopted by my uncle-"

"Happy!" Buu cut in.

Pan resisted the urge to face palm. "Yes... My uncle Happy," she said dully.

"Happy?" T-Krillin asked raising an eyebrow.

"My grandparents did drugs okay? Don't blame my uncle."

"And what's your name?"

"Gabriella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you guys excited for the new planet?"

"Yes! Michael and I can't wait! Isn't that right?" Pan asked Uub.

"Umm, yes?" Uub said unsure of what to say.

"497, 498, 499, 500," T-Bulma said touching Uub, Buu's, and Pans shoulders, Pan's being 500. "Okay everyone I touched you can enter the ship," she stopped and looked at Pan, "Do I know you?"

"No your majesty," Pan said bowing. "It's an honor to meet you."

T-Bulma smiled, even as a Truffle she enjoyed complements. She nodded her head and Uub, Buu, and Pan past her and entered the ship. "Wow Pan that was great the way you tricked her," Uub told her.

"I was acting," Pan told him. "It's not hard to do."

"Well, you're very good at it."

"Thanks. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to talk my way out of trouble. It's mostly with Trunks though, we always seem to get in so much trouble together."

Uub frowned slightly before smiling again, "Sounds fun."

"Pan, it's time to go," Hercule told her days later when they finally landed on the planet.

"Okay," Pan said standing up.

They left the ship like normal people but they soon snuck of to the side. Pan saw B-Vegeta, T-Gohan, and T-Goten all standing on a platform watching. This is her chance, she would have to do it now or never.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	44. Facing Baby

**Chapter 44- Facing Baby**

"It's time," Pan told Hercule and Uub.

"Huh?" Hercule asked confused so Pan pointed at Baby.

"No, Pan! Last time you got hurt!"

"I know but I've been training like crazy for the past 3 months! I need- no I have to do this! It's time for Baby to die once and for all!"

"I'm coming with you," Uub told her.

"No, stay here," Pan told him back.

"Pan let me help you, last time-"

"I don't give a damn about last time! Baby did this to get revenge on the Saiyans! Me, my family, friends and ancestors! He's after the Saiyans! I am a Saiyan and that's my family he's controlling up there like a bunch of puppets! I will be the one to fight Baby," Pan said looking Uub straight in the eyes.

"Now I'm going and don't you dare follow. Stay here and protect Hercule." Pan and Uub were glaring at each other. Pan wasn't going to back down, she was good at glaring people down. That is except Trunks, she would always bust out laughing when it came to him.

Uub turned his head an nodded sharply, Pan smirked in victory.

"Pan don't... I lost Videl, I can't lose you too. You're like my niece... I can't let you do it," Hercule said with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be okay," Pan told him smiling sadly before flying in front of the Truffles.

"Who are you?!" T-Gohan yelled.

"Awe what's wrong?" Pan asked them frowning, "Don't remember your little sister?!" Their eyes widened in shock as Pan ripped off the green dress she was wearing, took off her wig, and made the green contacts disappear. She now stood in front of them in her red tank top, shorts, and her hair blowing behind her.

"Do I look familiar now?" Pan asked smirking.

"What is this?!" B-Vegeta snapped. "You were suppose to of killed her!"

"We did!" T-Goten said.

"Then why is she here?!" B-Vegeta snapped before blasting both the boys. Even if they were Truffles Pan couldn't help but imagining her brothers.

"You monster!" She said running towards Baby. He grabbed her arm and slung her into a building. Slowly Pan feel down to her knees.

"You're a brave girl I give you that. I'll enjoy breaking you. You'll make a great whore, hell I might just even give you to my son. I'm sure he would enjoy that. I bet the Saiyan would enjoy it more."

Pan was shaking as she stared at her wrist. On the left side was Trunks' bracelet, on the right was her bandanna that was made from her fathers old gi. Trunks and Goku, Goku and Trunks. Her two favorite guys in the world. She would fight Baby for them two, for everyone.

"I am not your whore," Pan said standing up and looking Baby straight in the eyes. "My name is Pan, the daughter of Goku and ChiChi and your reign of terror is over Baby! Nobody and I mean absolutely nobody hurts anyone I love and gets away with it!"

Pan ran to him turning super Saiyan 2 as she did. Pan hit him in gut and quickly moved to kick his back. He turned and attacked her, she was trying my very best to block his hits. Pan kicked him in the face and he went falling into the ground. He looked up at Pan shocked and she couldn't help but mock him.

"Awe what's wrong is Baby going to cry?" She asked in a baby voice.

Baby screamed in anger, "You little bitch!"

"Ah, no actually I'm a Saiyan, and proud of it!"

He came at Pan again and they ended up in the air. It seemed as if even level 2 wasn't enough to defeat him. They separated and Baby lifted his hands up in the air.

"I believe you know this!" He said. A blue ball stared forming he was doing a spirit bomb! He flew so he was higher than Pan. She'd never done a spirit bomb before! She couldn't make one to over take his either. He threw it and Pan caught it. The force of it sent her down to the ground but she refused to let any of the bomb cause harm. It crushed her into the ground and she kicked it as hard as she could- sending it into space. Pan grabbed the side of the creator she was now in, fixing to jump out.

"No Panny it's my turn," said a voice she had missed so much.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	45. Goku's Back!

**Chapter 45- Goku's Back**

"No Panny, it's my turn," said a voice she missed so much. Tears gathered in Pans eyes and she turned to see Goku. He was still a kid, but he was also still her dad.

"Papa, I knew you would come back," she told him.

Goku looked at his daughter and smiled, "I am so proud of you Panny, so proud I don't know how to put it in words. You've grown up so much in your training, everything has improved. And you're a super Saiyan 2." Tears were falling down Pans cheeks, she was so happy to have him back.

"I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you too. We'll catch up later okay? Right now it's my turn to fight Baby. Go somewhere safe but stay close by okay? I might need your help."

Pan looked at Baby and then back at Goku. She realized that her father had a... tail? Why did he have a tail? The question would have to wait. "Go get him Papa," Pan said. Then she flew off to where Buu, Uub, and Hercule were.

"Pan your okay!" Hercule said hugging her tightly.

"Yes I am, Papa's back!"

"Goku's back?" Hercule and Uub asked and Pan nodded very fast.

"Buu can you give me my backpack?"

"Sure," he said and spit it out.

"Thanks," Pan said putting it on. You would think it would be wet but in a surprisingly weird way it wasn't. "Come on," She told the 3 "Let's go follow my dad and Baby Vegeta. He said to stay close by." Pan took off in the lead with them not far behind. She could see explosions and beams but she couldn't point them out anywhere.

"Where are they?" Hercule asked.

"Over there," Pan said pointing to the east. "I can feel them, but I don't see them anywhere."

They walked towards them, Pan could tell Baby had the advantage and Goku was losing energy. Suddenly Goku's energy sky rocketed and Pan took in a deep breath.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Hercule asked.

"I'm not sure... We need to find my father. Something has happened." Before Pan could do anything Baby flew by with a giant golden ape chasing him. She was in awe, Goku was a great ape, but he wasn't in control. He was attacking everything.

"Papa!" Pan yelled at him but he just ignored her. "It's me Pan!" She told him, flying by his face. He just blew out his nose and sent her away.

He tore down a building and Pan felt helpless. Baby was hiding, if Goku had control he could definitely of killed Baby by now. Pan wasn't going to let anything happen to Goku, no he was going to be normal again. Great golden ape Goku went off going to the mountains.

"No Pan don't," Hercule said grabbing her arm when she started following Goku. "That monster will kill you!"

"He is not a monster! That's my father! No matter what shape, size, form or color, that's Goku and he is my father," Pan said yanking her arm away and flying off.

She found Goku standing on a big rock pile looking up at Earth. "Papa," she said flying slowly towards him. He looked up at her and swat her away like she was a bug. "Please you got to remember me!" she said and he just swat her away again.

Pan flew down and opened her backpack and took out Goku's old gi. Maybe this would help, she held it close to her as she flew up in front of him. "This was yours when you were younger, and then it was mine. It's really special to me because I wore it in my first tournament and because it was yours. Momma even cut out a piece out so I could wear it as a bandanna, it was a way to be close to you when you left. I wear it on my wrist now, please Papa remember!" Pan said and this time his hand hit her causing her to let go of the gi and for the picture to fall out of it. Goku caught it on his finger and started at it. Pan flew up by him again.

"That's our family and friends. Don't forget us Papa, I won't let you!" Pan said tears falling down her face. "You once told me that your family meant everything to you! You have to remember us! There's your wife and my Momma, Chi-Chi, there's the boys Gohan and Goten and then there's me Pan, your daughter. You can't leave me again! I promise I don't care if you turn into a kid again, I just want my Papa back!"

He caught one of her tears and tasted it. Something happened because he started breathing heavily and he was stretching his arms out. Pan flew down and put his gi back in her bag along with the picture and put it back on. Suddenly a great wind and light came. She had to cover her eyes and try her best not to blow away. When it was all over Pan opened her eyes to see Goku. He wasn't a ape and he wasn't a kid. He was a super Saiyan 4.

"Papa," Pan said and Goku looked at her. "I just got to know, are you still on our side, the good side?" He smiled and Pan knew they would be saved. She ran to him and hugged him for the first time in what felt like years.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	46. Nobody Messes With the Saiyans!

**Chapter 46- The Saiyans are Back**

Pan ran up to Goku and hugged him tightly. He looked down and smiled at her. "Thank you Panny. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to over come the great ape." Pan nodded, it was weird seeing him as an adult again, and as a Super Saiyan 4. His hair was its normal black but not as gravity defying, his eyes were his normal black and he had red markings around them, and he had light red fur all over his arms and on his chest.

"Papa, Baby's still out there," Pan told him.

"I know. How about we go get rid him, once and for all?"

"Yeah!" Pan said giving her father a high-five.

They took off to where Baby was, only something was very different. "If you can turn into a great ape then so can I!" Baby Vegeta yelled at Goku . Then T-Bulma hit Baby with a beam and he turned into a great golden ape.

"This doesn't look good!" Kibito Kai said as Elder Kai and him watched the scene through the crystal ball. They had been watching Baby for almost a year, as well as Pan.

"Ancestor, what do we do?" Kibito asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Elder Kai told him.

"What? There's got to be something!"

"I said we can't, doesn't mean someone else can't."

"The Saiyans of course! But only Goku and Pan aren't controlled by a Truffle."

"Go to the look out and find the sacred water. It cleans anyone from evil forces that's inside of them, it also heals the body of any damage. Once you get it find Trunks first. He will be the most help to Goku and Pan, then go find Goten and Gohan."

"Yes of course!" Kibito said before taking off.

"Kids these days," muttered Elder Kai to himself.

"I hope you're happy," the Truffle inside Trunks told him. "This is all your-" he stopped at seeing Trunks outside of the bars.

"H-how did you-?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Really, your surprised? I've told you for how long I was going to get my body back? Today just happens to be the day. Your father knows it too, that's why he sent the Truffles who's inside my friends to beat you up to a pulp. He know's I'm still in here and that I'm stronger than you... You're nothing but a disappointment to him." Trunks said leaning against the bars.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I'm waiting till my body is healed. It won't be long now..."

There was a rush of coolness and Trunks smirked. The Truffles eyes widened and he tried to go back to where he could control the body but nothing happened. "What is-?" Before he could finish Trunks grabbed him by his neck and picked him up.

"I told you I would get my body back, and I told you I would kill you."

"NO!"

"Yes! It's time you Truffles get out of my body once and for all!" Trunks said and he blasted the Truffle with his free hand killing him. He closed his eyes and let himself take control over his body. When he opened them he saw Kabito Kai.

"Hey it worked!" Kabito said pretty proud of himself as he helped Trunks up.

"Thanks my body was real messed up," Trunks told him.

"Did you kill the Truffle?" Kabito asked shocked.

"Umm... yeah. Anyways I need to go help Panna and Goku."

"Wow... They're that-" Before Kabito could even point to the north Trunks was heading that way. He just shook head, Saiyans and their tracking skills.

"Oh no," said Pan under her breath, "Another great ape."

"Impressed?" They heard Baby say.

"How do you have control?" Goku asked shocked.

"Because I'm not a filthy Saiyan, I'm a Truffle much better."

"What a lie," Pan said.

"It's time for us to fight again Baby!" Goku told him. He charged at Baby but didn't have much luck. The great ape was wearing him down. He was already exhausted from coming back from the other world, turning to the great ape, and then going to level 4.

Pan knew her father needed some more energy and she would give him some of the hers but her's alone would not be enough. Then she felt it, Trunks was back! She could just feel it, and he was heading this way!

"Papa stop! Rest for a minute, I'll fight him," she told Goku.

"But Panny-"

"We have back-up coming," she told him smiling at who the back-up was.

"Huh?" Goku asked landing beside her.

"Just trust me, someone is coming." She said then she flew towards Baby.

"Come back for more?" Baby asked her smirking.

"Trust me your life is fixing to end," Pan told him.

Pan flew underneath Baby's hands and sent a beam at his side stinging him. She wasn't really trying, she wasn't even in super Saiyan form. "Panny go super!" Goku yelled at his daughter. He didn't want to see anything happening to her.

"It's okay," Pan told him.

Then she got caught by Baby who threw her on the ground. Pan got on her back and put her hands behind her head, a mischievous look on her face. Goku realised this and noticed Pan must have had a plan, of what he didn't know.

"You've been a real pain, you know that?I should just kill you.. but I'll let my son have that honor." Baby told her.

"Son?" Goku asked confused.

Suddenly Trunks flew up beside Baby's head. "Trunks?" Goku asked still not sure of what was happening. He really wished now that Elder Kai would of let him watch more out of the magic crystal ball... Pan wanted to hug Trunks so bad, but to pull this trick off it would have to wait.

"My son," Baby said looking at Trunks. "Did you get him out?"

"Yes," Trunks said smiling at Pan. Then he got a serious look on his face and looked at Baby. "Did you honestly think that I would let that Truffle keep living in my body? I got you out once, what made you think I couldn't get your son out?"

Baby looked like he had been slapped "You're-you're-"

"Yes, yes spit it out. I'm the Saiyan you sick son of a bitch!" Trunks screamed powering up.

Pan used this opportunity to get up from the ground. "I told you back up was coming," she told Goku. He just nodded and kept staring at Trunks who was now a super Saiyan 3.

Pan flew up beside Trunks and he stopped yelling. His hair was the golden blond and down to his knee's. His eyes were a dark blue.

Pan couldn't take it any longer she hugged Trunks tightly, happy that he was back. Trunks hugged her back tightly as well, not letting go as he looked at Baby. "It's over Baby, the Saiyans are back," he told the monster.

"You can't kill me!" Baby yelled panicky.

"Oh? And why not?" Trunks asked.

"In case you have forgotten I'm in your father's body! Even as this ape! You kill me and you kill him!"

Trunks grip on Pan tightened, "My father would rather be dead than to have a filthy Truffle in him!" Trunks told him knowing that how Vegeta would feel. Technically he was the King of all Saiyans and he didn't like anyone to have control over him.

Pan felt Gohan and Gotens energy coming and looked at her father. He needed power bad, her power combined with Trunks, Gotens, and Gohans would surly be enough to stop Baby. She leaned back to look at Trunks and their eyes met.

"Gohan and Goten are coming. We should give my dad some power," she told him.

"He won't just let us do that. I'll do a final flash and knock him in that ditch behind him to buy us time." Trunks told her as he let go of her.

Pan flew down to Goku as Goten and Gohan flew up, Trunks was almost done with the moves. "Cover your eyes!" Pan told them and a bright light escaped from Trunks causing Baby to stumble back-wards. Trunks quickly flew to the other Saiyans.

"Okay everyone, I'm ready for some power," said Goku.

**EDITED 3-15-13**


	47. Baby's Finale

**Chapter 47- Baby's End**

Everyone powered up the most the could. Gohan, Goten, and Pan being a level 2, and Trunks being a level 3.  
>"Wow," Gohan said. "Pan a super Saiyan 2, Trunks a level 3, and dad a level 4?"<p>

"That's it," Goten said smiling. "Next time dad, I'm going out in space with you for a year."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed smiling as well.

"I can't take the credit for Pan and Trunks they ascended all on their own," Goku told them.

The four younger Saiyans were still giving Goku energy when a blast stopped them sending them flying everywhere. "Oh no," Hercule and Uub said. They had been watching from a distance. They ran to unbarry the Saiyans, who were all now covered in sand. Hercule got Gohan and Goten while Uub helped Trunks up.

"Where's Pan?" Hercule asked frantically looking around everywhere.

"Up there," Trunks said looking up. The rest of the boys looked up as well.

There in the middle of the sky was a fully charged Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and in his arms was Pan. "Papa?" Pan asked blinking her arms a few times trying to adjust it to the light.

Goku smiled down at her, "Yes Panny?"

"Did we die?" She asked in a sleep like state before turning and seeing Baby. "Oh I see," she said as she turned to look at Goku again, she smiled softly. "Go get him Papa!" She told him and when he nodded she flew down between Trunks and Goten. Gohan took a step towards Goten; All of them getting ready for anything that might happen.

"Baby it's time to finish this once and for all!" Goku told the monster.

He came flying at Baby and the two battled it out. Baby got the advantage and grabbed Goku by the neck and slung him by the wall. Goku was starting to have doubts, what if super Saiyan 4 wasn't enough to beat this monster?

"Goku!" Trunks yelled. "Show him what Saiyan's are made of! Show him that nobody can mess with us and get away with it! And finally prove to him that Saiyan's ARE better than Truffle's!"

"Yeah Papa," Pan said trying to help her father as well. "We all believe in you!"

"If anyone can do it, it's you dad!" Goten told him.

"You always told me to never give up, now it's your turn. Don't give up dad, you can do it!" Gohan yelled at him.

Goku looked at all of them, he was so pround of them. He could beat Baby for them. For Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Trunks who he has always loved like his own son.

"Giving up?" Baby sneered.

"NO!" Goku told him, "I'm ready to have my friend back, so get out of him!" He removed Baby's ape hand's from him. He powered up and raised his arms.

"KAMEHAME... HA!" Goku said throwing it straight at great ape Baby. He fell to the ground and everyone could feel Baby leaving Vegeta's body. They all watched as Vegeta slowly transformed back into his normal self.

Trunks and Goten ran over to help Vegeta up. Once he was up Goten let him stand on his own knowing how he was with is pride, Trunks still held on making sure he didn't fall.

"Hey Veggie," Pan told him softly.

"Hn," was his weak reply, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Nice to have you back. Nice to have all of you back," Pan added smiling.

"Baby!" Hercule said pointing to a ship. "He's getting away!"

"I don't think so," Goku said. He waited until the ship was in front of the sun and shot another Kamehameha blast at Baby. It knocked the monster into the sun burning him and killing him.

"Is it finally over?" Pan asked as she still looked up.

"I would say so, Baby's finally dead," Goku said smiling.

"Whew," Pan sighed, as she sat down on the ground and powered down. "I'm beat," she added.

"Me too", Goten said plopping down on the ground beside her.

"All you did was give Papa some power!" She told him accusingly. Then she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!" She said laughing.

Uub looked at Pan in disbelief, how could she hug Goten and now Gohan when they tried to kill her? Trunks saw this and glared at Uub daring him to say anything. He knew what T-Goten and T-Gohan did, the Truffle inside of him made sure he did. Also he really didn't like the younger boy too much, he could tell by the way Uub looked at Pan that he liked her, and Trunks didn't like that not one bit. The thought of Pan being with any other guy other than him made him sick; he would have to stop waiting around and just ask Pan to be his soon. Uub swallowed hard under Trunks heavy glare and looked away from Pan.

"Well Kakarrot look at you," Vegeta said. "And Trunks and Pan, you ascended as well."

"Yeah when did you two ascend?" Goten asked.

"When I got my body back," Trunks told them powering down.

"I first went super on the planet we first met Baby on. Then I went level two when Piccolo was training me."

"Well then I'll have to get Piccolo to train me again," Gohan said smiling.

"Ah!" Goku said and they all turned to see him turn back as a child.

"Awe I'm a child again," said a little disappointed. "How do you think ChiChi will react?"

"I don't think she'll really care- just as long as your alright," Gohan told him. "We all really missed you three."

"Yeah it just wasn't the same," Goten said.

"Hey you guys!" Kibito said appearing in front of them.

"Hey Kibito Kai!" Goku said, speaking for everyone.

"I need your guys help, if it's too much."

"There's not another villain already is there?" Goten asked looking around.

"No, I need some of you to go to Earth and sprinkle pure water across it, that way everyone will be de-Truffled.

"I'll do it," Pan said being the first to agree. She had seen Baby control everyone for a year almost and now she was going to free them.

"What about the people on this planet?" Gohan asked.

"I haven't done them yet," Kibito said.

"I'll stay here and help. We can pure Videl and the rest of the girls first and they can help me with everyone else. The rest of you can go to Earth."

"Sounds like a plan," Goku said.

"Here Gohan take this," Kibito said giving him a jug. "Just flick some on their face and they will be back to normal."

"Thanks."

"Tell everyone I said hi and I'll see them soon!" Pan told Gohan as she was being helped up by Trunks. He was letting his father walk by himself since he finally got balanced.

"Okay everyone hold one to me or someone who is!" Kibito told them. Everyone did as they were told and they were off.

When they got back to Earth a bet got started about who could unTruffle the most people. It was mainly between Trunks and Goten, but Pan and Uub joined in it for fun. It was really impossible to keep up with all the people they saved, but the people were saved and that's all that mattered.

That night everyone went to Capsule Corp home to sleep, in the morning they would be tyring to reach everyone on the Truffle planet.

Pan was sitting between Trunks and Goten on the couch. She had her bag in her lap and her head rested on Trunks arm as she tried to force herself to stay awake. "So you two," Goten spoke up rubbing his hands together. "Tell me all about your space adventures!"

"We can't do that," Trunks told him.

"Why?" Goten asked frowning.

"Because Bra would kill us," Pan told him speaking up. She now had her eyes closed.

"Ah you got a point there," Goten said with a smile. "I'm going to go take a shower and call it a night. Later you two," he said before getting up.

'Panna,' Trunks said a few minutes later.

'Mm?'

'Your falling asleep, come on I'll walk you to Bra's room. I think our dads want to talk anyways.' Pan opened her eyes to see Goku, Vegeta and Gohan talking about Saiyan levels, of course they would want to talk about Trunks and hers 'power.'

"Well you three, I'm going to get her to bed and go myself. See you in the morning!" Trunks told them.

He helped Pan up and held her hand, as he lead them up the stairs. Pan missed this, being close to him. Their bracelets tingled from being so close, and Pan smiled slightly. Pan thought about her birthday when they kissed, did he still feel the same about her?

"Panna," Trunks said when they reached Bra's room. He grabbed her holding on to her tightly not wanting to let go. Pan gladly held onto him too.

"I've missed you," Pan whispered to him.

"I've missed you too, Panna" Trunks told her with a smile. "I'm tired of waiting so I'm just going to ask you, be my girlfriend?" Pan leaned back her eyes wide not out of shock but out of realization that this was happening! Pan smiled at him, and even in the dim light she could see his blue eyes. "Well for now at least," Trunks told her. Pan raised an eyebrow confused and Trunks smiled. He rested his forehead against Pans and continued. "Because I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Pan smiled and kissed him happily. She was so happy that he was back. "So... Is that yes?" Trunks asked with a smile when they broke apart.

"Yes you goof," Pan said with a laugh before Trunks kisses her again. She was never going to get tired of this.

**EDITED 3-17-13**


	48. Earth's Destruction

**Chapter 48- End Of Earth**

Trunks and Pan both decided to just wait until everyone was together again to tell them about them dating. Well with the exception of Bra and Goten, what else were best friends for?

The next morning everyone got up early and headed towards the basement. Trunks went to the monitor screen and started typing stuff so they could get signal with the others. Pan sat on the chair arm of his seat and waited. The screen flashed on and they could see Gohan, ChiChi, and a pacing back and forth Bulma.

"How could they leave me?!" Bulma said.

"Well they did have to to fix everyone on earth," Gohan told her.

"I don't care!" Bulma told him.

Gohan saw everybody and pointed at the screen making Bulma and ChiChi turn around to look. "Trunks!" "Pan!" They yelled at the same time.

"My baby, you've grown so much!" ChiChi sobbed and Pan could feel her face flushing.

"I can't believe how much you two have grown," Bulma said.

"You know you've been by me for a year..." Trunks told her.

"Well I've had an alien freak in me!" She shouted.

Bra came running into the room as she pressed her face to the screen. "You're back!" She said happily, "You guys are back!"

Suddenly a large earthquake happened causing Trunks and Pan to fall away from the chair and everyone else to fall.

"Oh no," Pan said.

"What's wrong Pan?" Bulma asked.

"Does anyone know the date?" Pan asked.

"It's the 9th of August, why?" Trunks asked looking at the monitor.

"Baby made a wish last year on the black star dragon balls, it's what brought Saiyan planet back. He made it on the 16th of August."

"That's in one week!" ChiChi cried.

"Okay then," Goten said. "You guys can just go get the black Star Dragon balls again. No problem."

"No we can't," Trunks said with a sigh.

"He's right," Pan said. "It took us a month to just find the first one."

"Then what do we do?" Hercule asked.

"Women, can't that giant ship get all of us back to Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked.

"Well it can get about 30,000 people here," Bulma answered.

"What about everyone else?" Goten asked.

"That's where I come in," Kibito Kai said appearing in front of everyone again. "Goku and I will Instant Transmission the rest of the people."

"I can't do Instant Transmission as a kid," Goku said frowning.

"Yeah we learned that the hard way," Trunks said as Pan nodded beside him.

"Yes but you can as a super Saiyan 4," Kibito told Goku, making him smile.

"If were going to get three large groups of people to meet up we're going to need somebody they will listen to," Pan said.

"Yeah somebody they will trust," Trunks said looking at Hercule.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to talk to everybody and make them believe us. It's the only way to get them to listen to us. They'll trust you, you're the champ," Pan told him.

Hercule agreed and he announced on tv everything about what would happen. He told them to listen to his 'disciples' who would be wearing buttons of his face on them. Kibito Kai went to the center of the city to Instant Transmission people and Goku went super Saiyan 4 and went to a baseball field. Everyone was going to meet back up on the ship before take off, first they just had to get people on the ship.

Most of the people that were getting Instant Transmissions were elder people and families that had a lot of children or very small children.

"These buttons are ridiculous," Trunks said swallowing his pride and putting one on. Pan and Goten who already had theirs on nodded in agreement. Hercule was right, it did have his face on it.

"Here Vegeta, take you one," Goten told him holding a box full of buttons out towards the older Saiyan. Vegeta crossed his arms with a snort as he turned his head away. Pan walked over to Goten and grabbed a button before putting it on Vegeta. All of the boys eyes widened as they looked at her.

"They're not going to believe you if you're not wearing one," Pan told Vegeta.

"I'm not wearing something with that weaklings face on it!" Vegeta said.

"Yes you are!" Pan told him before grabbing his arm. "Now come on and help me get people on the ship."

"I don't believe that," Goten said as Pan dragged Vegeta away.

"Our sisters have our fathers in the palm of their hands," Trunks said. Goten could only nod in agreement because he knew it was true.

"Well I know I wouldn't be able to do that, your father scares me," Uub said.

"He scares a lot of people," Trunks said. "You just have to get to know him, and even then he may still not like you."

"I think it all depends on if he's hungry or not," Goten said with a hand on his chin.

"Why would you say that?" Trunks asked him blankly.

"Well when I'm hungry I get moody and I don't want to talk to people. But when I'm nice and full I love socializing!"

"One," Trunks said holding up a finger. "You and your father are so similar it's not even funny. Two," he said holding another finger "You are never full. I've seen you eat three whole pizzas by yourself and still not be full. Thirdly, let's just go," he said now leading the boys out of the room.

Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Hercule with the help of Buu got everyone who wasn't being Instant Transmitted into the ship. Goku returned and Kibito did too quickly after.

"Okay guys I got to go, I'll come back in a bit and help some more," Kibito said before leaving. The ship took off and everything seemed well. Goten, Pan, and Trunks looked out the window watching Earth turn red, and Goku powered down.

"Issac?" Came a panic cry from a women. "Oh no... Issac he's still on Earth!" She said bawling.

Goku was getting ready to power up when Trunks stopped him. "I'll go Goku," he said.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked him and Trunks nodded. The only reason he didn't Instant Transmission a group of people to Saiyan Planet was because he wasn't skilled with large groups.

"Be careful," Pan told Trunks.

"Always," he told her smirking before he disappeared. He landed on Earth it already looked like hell. Lava and fire were everywhere, buildings were falling apart and the sky was a blood-red.

"Issac!" Trunks yelled as he searched for the boy. "Issac!" He yelled again getting no answer.

"Over here!" A small voice finally said and Trunks ran towards the sound. He saw a little boy who looked no older than three with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Issac?" Trunks asked and the boy nodded fast as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm Trunks, I'm going to take you to your mom and dad, okay?" The little boy nodded again and ran into Trunks arms shaking, he was terrified. Trunks was fixing to stand up when a building started to fall. Before Trunks could move a beam blasted it sending it into a thousand of pieces. He turned to see Piccolo standing there.

"Hey Piccolo, I'm glad to see you. I didn't know you got left, here grab my shoulder and I can take you with us. We have to hurry before earth explodes," Trunks told him.

"No, I'm staying here," Piccolo replied.

"What? I don't understand, the Earth is going to explode... You'll die."

"I know."

"Your can't be serious! Think about Panna,-"

"I am," said Piccolo. "I'm thinking about everyone. You see Trunks I created the black star dragon balls a long time ago when Goku and I were enemies. They have caused so much pain to this world. If I die, they will be gone, unexciting. It's the only way." Trunks stood there unsure of what to say, Issac was still holding tightly onto him whimpering. "It was an honor to train you what little I did when you was a kid." Said Piccolo putting a hand on Trunks' free shoulder. "And tell the kid I'm proud of her would you? Don't let her cry to long." Trunks nodded his head, Piccolo put his arm down and spoke one more time. "You take care of her Trunks."

This time Trunks smiled, "I will. I'll see you again Piccolo, you'll be back alive soon enough." Piccolo smiled slightly and Trunks vanished with Issac.

"Come on Trunks," Pan whispered from her spot beside Goten. They had been watching earth since Trunks left a few minutes ago. It had gotten redder and it truly looked like the end. To Pan it felt like eternity.

Trunks appeared back in front of everyone with the boy safely in his arms. Pan sighed in relief as she saw Trunks with the boy.

"We're here," Trunks told Issac. The boy's head shot up as he looked around.

"Issac!" His mother and father yelled as they ran to him. Issac jumped out of Trunks arms before running to his parents.

Trunks started walking over to Goten and Pan, he had a look on his face that let Pan know something was wrong.  
>"Trunks," Pan said softly. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Panna," Trunks said when he stood in front of her but he didn't continue.

"What is?" Pan asked worriedly.

"Piccolo, I saw him on earth. He stayed behind so the black star dragon balls would be destroyed."

"No..." Pan said covering her mouth with a hand to hold back her sobs. Trunks held out his arms to her and she fell in them crying. Goten as well as Vegeta and Goku were shocked to hear the news about Piccolo.

'He wanted you to know that he was proud of you and he didn't want you crying to long,' Trunks told her.

'He's a jerk,' Pan sniffed. They stayed like that for a while. Trunks holding Pan as Goten patted her back and Goku and Vegeta bowing their heads in respect. Pan sniffed one last time before lifting her head up. Trunks was right, Piccolo wouldn't have wanted her cry to long.

"Feel better?" Trunks asked her and she nodded smiling slightly.

"Trunks!" A small voice said running towards them and they all turned to see Issac.

"Hey," Trunks said catching the little boy as he jumped into his arms.

"Issac," the boy's mother and father said running behind him out of breath.

"Thank you for saving me," Issac told Trunks.

"No problem little buddy," Trunks told him ruffling his hair. "Here meet my friends Panna and Goten," Trunks said introducing them.

"Hi Issac," Pan said waving at him. He smiled and reached for her, she was a little shocked at first but she held him.

"Really we thank you from the bottom of our hearts," Isaacs' father said shaking Trunks' hand.

"Ready Issac?" His mother asked.

"No! I wanna stay with them!" Issac said holding onto Pan more tightly, making her laugh.

"He's okay if you don't mind," Pan told his parents.

Since it will 3 days to get to the planet Issac's parent's agreed, but only if he would come and check up with them every few hours.

"Who want's to play a game?" Pan asked after they left.

"Me!" Issac shouted excited as he raised his hand.

"Okay it's like tag, except the person 'it' has cooties."

"Ew cooties," Issac said giggling.

"Goten has cooties!" Pan shouted really loud making sure a lot of people heard; then she ran away with Issac laughing in her arms.

"What? Why am I always it first?" Goten asked frowning.

"Because you make it way to easy," Trunks said running away another direction.

There was a handful of kids on the ship that didn't get Instant Transmitted, Issac was by far the youngest. The ages of the other kids ranged from 7-11. Most of the kids joined in with the game and it went non-stop for days.

Goku and Vegeta watched the mayhem of kids in silent. Currently Goten was screaming his head off running away from the person who now had 'cooties'. Goku noticed how Issac was always with Pan or Trunks, most of the time the three of them were together. He smiled at them, they would make great parent's- one day.

**EDITED 3-17-13**


	49. Seeing Everyone

**Chapter 49- Seeing Everyone**

Days quickly passed and the ship soon landed on the new planet. Everyone was existing when Issac ran up to Trunks and Panna. "Panna!" He said jumping into her arms.

"Hey Issac," Pan said squeezing him.

"I'm leaving."

"We know," Trunks told him. "We all are."

"I don't want to leave you two or Goten! I love you guys!" Issac said holding on tighter to Pan.

"Awe we love you too," Pan told him. "But don't worry we'll still see each other."

He smiled brightly, "You mean it?"

Pan hated lying but she nodded her head anyways. Truth of it was Issac wouldn't remember them after they make their wishes on the Namekian dragon balls.

"Issac," his mother and father said running up. When they saw their son was with Trunks and Pan they smiled.

"Should of figured he was with you two," his father said laughing. The two Saiyans just smiled and he added "It's time to go," to Issac. Issac sighed and gave Pan a tight hug.

"When will I see you two again?" He asked.

"Soon," Trunks told Issac smiling at him. He gave Trunks a hug, then grabbed his parents hands. "Don't forget about me, okay?" He said turning around to look at us. Trunks and Pan nodded as he walked away.

"Do you really think we'll see him again?" Pan asked Trunks once they were alone.

"I think we will," he told her smiling.

The ship soon became empty all except the Saiyans, Hercule, Buu, and Uub.  
>Pan held on to her backpack tighter as they walked out. Last time they were all there was when Baby was killed. Gohan was waiting for them.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Goten asked his brother.

"They're all at the place we've been staying at. I told them I would bring you all there so they can go crazy there," Gohan told him smiling then he looked at Pan. "Pan I think you should see mom first."

"Is she not with everyone else?" Pan asked confused.

"No," Gohan said shaking his head with a small smile. "He wanted to be the first to see you."

Pan smiled that was so typical of her mom. "Where is she?"

"She's right by the place we've been staying at. There's a hill beside it, she's over there I believe."

Pan searched for her energy before she found it. "Okay, we'll catch up with you guys later," she said before flying off.

Pan stopped short of the hill. She saw her mom, but her mom hasn't seen her yet. ChiChi look the same as Pan remembered her but with a worried look on her face. "Momma," Pan said speaking up. ChiChi turned around her eyes wide as Pan continued. "I'm back."

"Pan," ChiChi said tears clear in her eyes. Pan walked over to her mom and stoped in front of her trying not to cry as well.

"I'm sorry for going out to space. I didn't mean too, honest," Pan told her.

"I know, Panny. I know," she said wiping a piece of hair out of her daughters face. "Look at you, you've grown up so much." She said before hugging Pan tightly. "I've missed you so much my darling."

"I missed you too, Momma."

ChiChi sniffed and pulled back, "So how was the Grand Tour?"

Pan thought about it for a bit, "It was an adventure, that's for sure. One minute were safe then the next were in danger."

"And your father... he's still a child?"

Pan nodded, "We didn't want to risk making another wish on the black star dragon balls and not being able to find them. Kinda ironic since Baby used them.."

"That man," ChiChi said shaking her head thinking about Goku. "I still love him though."

"Me too," Pan agreed laughing.

"Come on we better get in. Bra was having a fit to see you." Pan just laughed as ChiChi lead her inside a massive house.

There was a scream and ChiChi let go of Pan. The next thing Pan knew was she was attacked to the ground and all she saw was blue. "Bra, I can't breath!" She told her best friend. Bra let go and sat up as Pan did as well.

"Don't you ever do that again Pan!" Bra said pointing a finger at Pan. "No more space adventures with Goku and Trunks."

"I'll try, but if it ever happens again I'll kidnap you and we can ditch the boys," Pan told her seriously. Both girls looked at each other for the longest time before laughing.

After lunch Pan and Bra were inside the bathroom in the bedroom Bra had been using. Pan had talked Bra into cutting her hair, the blue haired Saiyan refused to cut it short so it was only going to be coming to be going passed Pans shoulder blades.

"Bra," Pan said as she watched Bra measure the length of her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Trunks and I are now dating."

Bras eyes got really big before she started screaming. Pan quickly covered her mouth. "Shh, you and Goten are the only ones that know so far." Pan removed her hand and Bra smiled really big.

"It's about time! Have you two kissed yet?"

"Yeah, months ago."

"What?!" Bra said confused.

"It's a long story," Pan said before she told Bra of Trunks overcoming the Truffle inside of him on her birthday and kissing her. Then of course she told Bra how he asked her out.

"That's so romantic!" She said. The girls we're now in Bra's room. "And he basically told you he wanted to marry you and everything!"

The night came and everything was calm. The grown ups were down stairs talking about the wishes to make. Goten, Trunks, and Pan all sat in a room up stairs watching tv as they waited for Bra to be done taking a shower.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food. You two don't get into too much trouble," he said with a smirk as he left.

"I'm guessing you told him," Pan told Trunks with a smile. They were laying on layers of blankets on the floor.

"Ah you can tell?" Trunks said smirking "He said it was about time."

"Bra said the same thing," Pan said laughing lightly.

"Well I have to agree with them," Trunks told her.

"Is that so?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Yes," Trunks said before leaning in and kissing her.

Pan was in pure bless as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. His tongue tickled her bottom lip wanting permission to enter. Pan gladly gave it as she opened her mouth and let Trunks explore her mouth as she did his. They were so caught up with each other they didn't notice the door had opened until there was a gasp. Trunks and Pan broke apart to see Uub standing in the doorway. Pan started blushing at being caught as Trunks just looked at Uub.

"I-I," Uub said looked around everywhere other than looking at Trunks and Pan. "I'll just go," he said and quickly shut the door.

Trunks sat up and looked at the door. "He likes you," he told Pan not liking the fact at all.

"Do I since jealousy?" Pan asked him.

"No!" Trunks said quickly before he sighed. "I just don't like it. I knew he liked you, it's one of the reasons I asked you out when I did. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. Plus after the kiss you gave me on your birthday it was hard to wait," he finished smirking.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. I'm all yours," Pan said before pecking him on the lips.

"Good. I think we should tell everyone tomorrow, after the earth is brought back. That way I can kiss you whenever I want and in front of everyone."

"You and your kisses," Pan told him smiling.

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "You know it," he said closing the distance between them again.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Goten said coming back into the room.

"Techniaclly we are in a room, you get out." Trunks told him.

Goten just snickered and plopped down beside him and started eating his food. Trunks just snorted and Pan just smiled at them. She couldn't wait to tell everyone else.

**EDITED 3-17-13**


	50. Wishes and Kisses

**Chapter 50- Wishes and Kisses**

Morning quickly came and everyone was on the hill waiting for the Nameks. Everyone being: the Sons, Breifs, Hercule and Buu, Uub, and the other Z-Fighters that met up with everyone earlier that morning. Pan was standing beside Trunks, she kept her right arm wrapped around his left one. When Pan saw Uub standing by himself she felt a little bad for him. There had to be something she could do... Then an idea popped in her head.

'What are you planning?' Trunks asked her telepathically when he saw her face.

Pan smiled lightly, 'I'm about to try to play matchmaker.'

'Who?' He asked confused.

'Uub and Marron,' Pan told him smiling.

Trunks smirked, 'For their own protection, I hope it works.'

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Pan told the others before she walked over to Uub.

"Uub?" Pan asked when she stood in front of him.

"Oh hey Pan," he said looking up. "About last night-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just sorry you had to see it." Uub shrugged before he looked at the ground again. "Uub, we would have never worked out," Pan told him softly.

"I know," Uub said looking up at her again before looking at Trunks who was laughing with Goten. "You've always been his. Even all those years ago at the tournament, you was his."

"You're not mad?"

"Nah," Uub told her smiling. "As long as you're happy, I'm okay. Plus you're kind of like a sister. You're very bossy, did you know that?"

Pan laughed, "I am very happy, thank you Uub. And the bossiness... Well it just runs in the family," she finished with a smile. "Now was it just me, or did you like me better when I had blonde hair?"

"I-I," Uub said glancing at Marron for a second.

"Want to meet her?"

"Oh no, Pan I can't do that. I'll make a fool out of myself!"

"You'll do just fine, just be yourself. Now come on," Pan said as she started to walk away. Uub followed behind her slowly.

"Hey everyone," Pan said when she walked back over to the teens. "This is Uub. Uub you already know Trunks and Goten. This is Bra and this is Marron," Pan said pushing the blonde out more.

"Nice to meet you Uub," Marron said.

"You too," Uub said smiling.

Bra looked at Pan her eyebrow raised. Pan just shrugged and Bra shook her head with a smile, she knew exactly what her best friend was trying to do.  
>Trunks rested his right arm on Pans left shoulder making her look up at him with a smile.<p>

"I say Princess, your plan might work," he said before glancing over at Marron and Uub who were talking a little.

Thirty minutes passed and soon it was time to make wishes. Dende was in front of everyone ready to begin.

"The Grand Elder is ready on Namek. Am I safe to say that the first wish will be to bring earth back?" Dende asked. Everyone nodded in agreement before Dende closed his eyes. He opened them a minute later, "It has been done."

Everyone looked up, and sure enough there was earth, beautiful as ever.  
>"Second wish?" Dende asked.<p>

"Please, move everyone back to earth," Bulma said smiling.

Dende smiled back as he closed his eyes again. Seconds later everyone started feeling tingles all over them. It was the same feeling of Instant Transmission. Pan held on to Trunks as the tingles got harder and stronger. When they finally stopped everyone looked around in awe. They were on the look out. Pan let go of Trunks and ran to the edge of the look out before as she looked out across it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath smiling.

"There's still one more wish," Dende said speaking up. Pan turned around slowly before walking back over to everyone.

"Can you make everyone- minus the Z-Fighters of course to forget all about Baby and what happened to earth?" Goku asked Dende, the Namek nodded before closing his eyes.

"It's been done!" Dende said with a smile moments later.

Everyone was hugging ad cheering like they just won some major war, and in a way they did. Baby could have separated all of them forever. 'You know what I said about telling everyone we're together?' Trunks asked Pan.

'Yeah.'

'I'd rather show them,' Trunks said smirking.

'Huh?'

Instead of answering Trunks wrapped an arm around Pans waist and kissed her. There was numerous of gasp and whistles from Goten and Bra who were also laughing. It was a short kiss and when it was over Trunks and Pan broke apart smiling.

"Are you two a couple?" Videl asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yes," Trunks and Pan said.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Mostly everyone said.

Bulma and ChiChi started jumping up and down together chanting, "They're finally together!"

"Oh no!" Pan said remembering Giru. She took off her backpack and handed it to Trunks to hold as she opened it and took out the little robot.

"Giru..." Goku said looking at the robot.

Bulmas eyes widened as she looked at the robot, "Where did he come from?"

"We met him on the first planet we landed on," Pan said.

"Yeah, the little bot absorbed the dragon radar so we had to take him with us. He was a really big help though," Trunks said.

"Can you fix him Bulma-San?" Pan asked her.

Bulma smiled as she slowly room Giru out of Pans arms. "Of course I can fix him honey!"

Pan smiled at the older women knowing she would have way to much fun.

**EDITED 3-17-13**


	51. Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!

*BEFORE WE GET ON WITH THE SUPER ANDROID 17 SEGA AND THAT STUFF- TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS! THESE CHAPTERS ARE SPECIAL BECAUSE TRUNKS, PAN, GOTEN, AND BRA ARE ALL KIDS AGAIN! :D

-THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO SPECIAL BECAUSE TARBLE SHOWS UP- AND HE RETURNS IN LATER CHAPTERS!

AGES:

Trunks-10  
>Goten-9<br>Pan-6  
>Bra-5<p>

Chapter 51- Goku & His Friends Return!

From the movie Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! ^-^

"Hey dad," Gohan said one night when the Sons were enjoying supper. "Mr. Satan is opening up a hotel in honor of him 'defeating' Majin Buu. We're invited to go..."

"I don't know," Goku said scratching his head. "I'm not really into these type of things..."

Gohan who was wanting to see Videl, knew he had to think fast. "The Briefs will be there," he said making ChiChi and Pan want to go. "And there will also be a free all you can eat buffet!"

Goten and Goku's eyes immediately widened. "We're going!" Goku chirped happily.

All the Z-Fighters made it to the hotel on the opening day. They were currently waiting for Mr. Satan. Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra were all sitting on the grass bored out of their minds.

"The worlds savior is looking a tad soft," Vegeta said with his arms crossed as he looked at Goku.

"We fought well together, huh?" Goku said picking up Mr. Satans dog, Bee.

"What's with the get up Kakarrot, you plan on sparing or something?"

"Vegeta, you look dressed for battle too you know," Goku told him.

"This is Saiyan formal wear."

"In that case, so is this," Goku said putting Bee down.

"You game?"

"Always!" Goku and Vegeta got in a battle stances, staring each other down. It made their children laugh.

"Why do they always do this?" Bulma asked as her and ChiChi watched their husbands.

"They meet, they fight," ChiChi said simply.

"The party is about to begin!" Said a waiter coming out to get us.

"Wait! Vegeta let's eat first. I'm going to pig out!" Goku said running after the waiter.

"Not as much as me!" Vegeta yelled after him.

"Thank you all for traveling such distances to be here today," Mr. Satan said once everyone was inside and seated. "We are here today to honor those who fought and vanquished the evil Majin Buu! Please enjoy yourself!" He said.

"There! Over there!" Yelled a bunch of reporters running towards Mr. Satan. The crowed surronded him asked qustions about the hotel.

"I wish he'd start this soon. I'm weak with hunger," Goku said as he laid his head on the table.

"Oh I got a bad feeling about this!" said blushing as Mr. Satan posed in front of the camera.

Suddently there was a strange energy and almost all the Z-Fighters felt it.  
>"Gohan!" Piccolo said.<p>

"Right!" Gohan said nodding as he stood up.

Krillin stood up as well, "I sense a powerful Ki approaching," Eighteen said beside him.

"I hope it doesn't lead to trouble," Krillin commented.

"Who is it?" Master Roshi asked.

"Someone new," Trunks said standing up.

"Huh? What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked confused.

"Don't tell me it's..." Vegeta started, but stopped. Everyone ran out to the front steps, the Ki was approaching faster.

A man landed in front of them. He looked just like Vegeta, but smaller and he had a tail. With him was a short, white girl wearing a dress, but she was bald.

"That tail!" Gohan said.

"It can't be! A Saiyan!" Krillin said.

"Tarble!" Vegeta said shocking everyone. They made room for Vegeta as he walked down the steps. "Why are you here?" Vegeta asked him.

Tarble smiled, "My brother!"

"Brother?!" Everyone repeated.

"Wow," Pan said looking at Trunks. "You have an uncle."

"Yeah, I wonder why dad never told Bra and me..." He said.

"Nice to see you Vegeta, brother!" Tarble told Vegeta as he walked closer to him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "Didn't dad send you to some remote star because you couldn't fight?"

"A Namekian told me you turned to Earth after defeating Freiza. A terrible brother duo named Abo and Cado are terrorizing my planet. I proved no match or them. Please help us," Tarble said.

"There strong, yes?" Goku asked standing next to Vegeta as he ate a chicken leg.

"Super strong," agreed Tarble.

"This sounds good," Goku said.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have enough combat strength to fight them," Tarble told him clicking at his scouter on his right eye.

"Don't believe your scouter," Vegeta told him as he started to walk away. "Combat strengh can easly change."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you," Goku said walking the other way. He concentrated his energy and went Super Saiyan.

"I don't believe it!" Tarble said staring at him in amazement. His scouter broke and Goku powered down and turned to him.

"See?" He asked smiling.

"That should be plenty! Please help me," Tarble said. "They've followed me here!"

"Pathetic as always," Vegeta muttered. "Nevermind I'll handle them. It'll be a good after dinner work out."

"No Vegeta", Goku said placing a hand in front of him. "Leave this to me. I can hardly wait. It's been too long."

Vegeta put his hand in front of Goku's, "No, this is mine and my brothers problem."

Goku's hand moved in front, "Don't be that way."

Vegeta's hand moved to the front, " Sorry."

Goku's hand was in front, "Oh, come on."

Vegeta's hand was in front, "No."

"Let me dad!" Trunks said raising his hand high in the air.

"Me too!" Goten said doing the same.

"I think I'll join too," Krillin said.

"Me as well," agreed Gohan.

"But there's only two of them, we don't want to be bullies. We'll draw lots; grab on to me," said Goku.

Everyone grabbed onto him and he used Instant Transmission. He took them to a field that him and ChiChi planted radishes in. Goku went up to one and pulled it out.

"Go ahead and pull one for yourselfs. The longest one is the winner."

Krillin went up to one and started pulling on it. He was having a hard time getting it out of the ground. "It must be huge!" Trunks said his eyes wide. Krillin pulled it out, it was very small and very fat. Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan just stared at him in disbelief.

Vegeta pulled one out, it wasn't very long but it was fat. Master Roshi pulled one out that looked like a woman's body. Goten pulled out a huge one, the biggest one yet.

"Trunks yours better be bigger than Gotens," Vegeta said.

"Here!" Said Trunks pulling one out. It looked small but he gave another tug on it and more came out. It was longer than it looked, it went all the way off the cliff.

"I win!" Trunks said happily.

"I said the longest, so I guess Trunks wins," Goku said.

"Okay. Trunks avenge uncle Tarble!" Vegeta told him with a smirk.

"Gook luc,k" said the bald white woman that was with Tarble.

"By the way, who is with you?" Vegeta asked Tarble.

"Yes, sorry about that. This is my wife."

"Your wife?" Vegeta asked, his eyes wide with pure shock.

"How do you do my brother? I'm Gure, I'm honored," She said bowing in respect towards Vegeta.

"No, the honor is mine," said Vegeta bowing back still in shock.

"She's very different," Bulma commented.

"And your sister-in-law," ChiChi said.

"Saiyans always seem to choose strange wives," said Master Roshii said standing behind the two women.

ChiChi swung a frying pan at him but missed. "Nice try ChiChi," the hermit said snickering.

Bulma then hit him with hers, "You were saying?" ChiChi and Bulma asked him as he fell to the ground. They shared a smile. No wonder Goku and Vegeta were afraid of them.

"Take notes girls," Bulma said winking at Bra and Pan who were laughing as Master Roshi complained about no respect for the elder.

There was suddently two large booms and Goku quickly took everyone back to the hotel. Coming out of two space pods were two aliens. One was blue with one pointed horn, the other red with two pointed horns.

"You caused us trouble, Tarble," the blue one said. Pan took a step closer to Goku, as Bra did Vegeta. Both girls were right between the both of them. Goku smiled down at Pan and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Show yourself," the red one yelled.

"They don't look like much," Vegeta noted. "Trunks there all yours."

"Right!" Trunks said as he started to walk out towards the aliens.

"Good luck Trunks!" Krillin yelled.

"It's the aliens that need luck! Go get 'em Trunks!" Pan said smiling.

"Stay on guard," Yamacha adviced.

"Vegeta if there's two of them, there should be two of us," Goku whispered to Vegeta leaning over Bra and Pan slightly.

"Trunks will be enough," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"True, very true," Goku said smiling. He then leaned down to Goten. "Vegeta said you can go help Trunks," he told him.

"Yay! Trunks wait for me!" Goten yelled running out there as he began changing to his gi. Trunks saw him and they smiled as they marched out there together.

"Kakarrot! You dirty...!" Vegeta started.

"Go boys!" Bra and Pan yelled stopping Vegeta.

"Oh come on Vegeta," Bulma said, trying to calm him down.

"They're just kids! With little combat strength," said the blue alien looking at his scouter.

"There mocking us," the red one said angrily.

"Tarble are those Frieza's men?" Vegeta asked.

"Remnants. They were on another planet."

"I remember, they ranked with the Ginyu force back then," Vegeta said.

"There stronger now, as strong as Frieza was," Tarble said.

"Frieza huh?" Goku said. "In hindsight, not much of a foe, and easily defeated." He said smiling down at Pan for a second before looking back at Trunks and Goten. "Perfect for the kids."

"Come to play house little boy?" The blue alien asked Trunks smirking. "Play nice now," he said patting his head.

Trunks smirked back as he started floating up. The blue alien was surprised when he kept trying to push Trunks back down with no luck. "I sure will," Trunks told the blue alien before rearing back his fist.

"Would you like to play too Mister?" Goten asked the red alien. The aliens eyes widened just like his brothers.  
>At the same time the boys hit the aliens sending them flying back.<p>

"You asked for it!" The brothers shouted. They attacked the boys moving at a great speed. All four of them stopped in the air, and they were all hitting each other somehow.

The brothers did a trick making multiple images of themselves. Then all the copies attacked Trunks and Goten. They boys were having a real hard time finding finding the real brothers.

"Trunks focus on his Ki!" Vegeta yelled before muttering, "You're forgetting your basics!"

"That's because he's your son," Bulma told the hot-headed Saiyan. It started an argument between the two. The boys landed on the ground with a hard thud and Gohan walked over to them. "Need some help?"

"We can do it ourselves," Goten said frowning as he crossed his arms.

"Awe come on, I'll just coach you okay?"

Trunks and Goten nodded before flying up again. With Gohan coaching the boys they quickly found the right brother and hitting them. The brothers went to the ground and yelled "Merge!" and there bodies became one huge ugly purple alien. As one the brothers easily grabbed the boys and threw them on a cliff.

From a distance everyone could see them doing fusion. "Gotenks!" Pan and Bra yelled happily. They stopped short at seeing a chubby Gotenks and Pan couldnt help but face palm.

"Girls," Goku said with a laugh, "I think you better fuse as well... just in case."

Pan and Bra shared and smile and lined up and did the dance, "Fu-Sion HA!'

The smoke cleared and there stood Panra, better than ever. She glared at Gotenks who flinched at remembering what she could do. "Gotenks, take this seriously!" Panra yelled at him.

He laughed nervously before splitting. Trunks and Goten did fusion again, this time right. "Ta-da! Gotenks!" He said flexing his muscles in front of Panra.

"Somethings will never change," she said rolling her eyes. "Like you being a BAKA!" She said hitting the back of his head.

Gotenks grabbed his head with a pout before smirking. "You'll be thinking baka when we defeat this villian! Just watch," he said before flying away.

"First up, Yamcha's fist of wolf fang!" Gotenks said attacking the monster and sending him flying in the air. He then looked at Panra "Tenshinhan's Volleyball play! Are you ready?" Panra smirked and nodded.

"One!" Yelled Gotenks hitting the monter up in the air.

Panra quickly flew to were he was going to land. "Two!" She yelled hitting him like Gotenks did.

"Spike!" Yelled Gotenks sending the monster to the ground.

"And the final punch!" Yelled Gotenks turning Super Saiyan 3. "The Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!" He hit the brothers in the gut sending him flying into the water.

Everyone started going in except Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta. The monster flew out of the water and looked at Gotenks. "You're not bad junior," the monster said.

"You're not much old man," Gotenks said laughing at him.

"I'll teach you not to laugh at me! Wahaha no Ha!" He said sending a blast a Panra. Gotenks noticed this;he couldn't let anything happen to her so he quickly flew in front of her and caught it and threw it to the side. It was heading straight towards everyone and Piccolo used a light of death to stop it.

"You won't find this wahaha no ha so easy to deflect!" The monster said gathered up energy in his hands. "Super Wahaha no HA!" He threw it sending energy disc everywhere.

Goku and Vegeta bother decided they have had enough and charged at the brothers. Goku distracted Vegeta and flew to the monter. He went super Saiyan and gathered some of his own energy.

"KameHame HA!" He said throwing the blast at him then punching the monster in the gut.

It was finally over, Mr. Satan stood and sadly looked over at his now destroyed hotel. Videl told him to start over without the hotel. Since there was still more than enough food left everyone went back to eating.

Weeks later Videl, Gohan along with the kids all found the dragon balls again. Videl knew her father better than anybody and she knew he would try something again. So the memory of Majin Buu was finally erased from everyone's mind.

EDITED 3-18-13


	52. Wrath Of The Dragon

**HERE'S THE SECOND AND LAST SPECIAL CHAPTER! EVERYONE IS THE SAME AGE AS THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE TAPION IS IN IT AND THE SWORD HE GIVES TRUNKS WILL RETURN!**

**Chapter 52- Wrath Of The Dragon**

It was a warm June day and the Sons were at Capsule Corp enjoying lunch with the Briefs. Gohan and Videl walked in wearing their Saiyanman one and two costumes. Behind them followed a short red man with white hair. Gohan who had a small musical box in his hands held it out to Bulma. "You're going to want to look at this," he told her.

Everyone made their way down to the basement where Bulma kept all her gadgets. The kids watched in amazement as the box was scanned.  
>"What do you think it is?" Pan asked.<p>

"Tapion," said the short red man who introduced himself as Hoy.

"Who?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tapion, a noble hero. We need to find a way to release him or all of mankind will be destroyed," Hoy said.

"Cool," Trunks said looking at the box again.

"This is strange," Bulma said looking at her computer. "Whatever is in that box won't be revealed until you open it."

Goku picked up the box and turned it around a few times before trying to open it. "No use, it won't budge."

"This isn't working," Krillin said. He had shown up a few minutes ago and went ahead and stayed to find out what was in the box. "If Goku can't open of them there's no way it can be opened."

Goku was fixing to place the box down when Trunks grabbed it. He turned around to face Pan as he turned it over between them. "I say let's get the dragon balls," Goku said.

"Alright!" Pan said excitedly.

Everyone split up; the kids went north. Gohan and Videl went east. Krillin went west as Goku and Hoy went south.

"We'll be the first ones to find one," Bra said laughing as she ran through the snow. The kids found the seven star ball in the hands of a snowman. When they found one more they returned to capsule corp. Goku and Hoy, along with Gohan and Videl found two as well. Krillin only found one.

"Papa, can we call Shenron? Please," Pan asked her father giving him he best puppy dog eyes.

Goku smiled down at his daughter, there was just something about her that made it impossible for him to say no. "Sure, why not," he told her.

Trunks and Pan stepped forward to call the dragon. Goten was too busy eating and Bra was a little freaked out by Shenron. "Rise Shenron!" Trunks and Pan called to the Dragon Balls at the same time. A bright light came from the dDagon Balls before they shot up to form the eternal dragon.

"I have returned to grant your wishes. Name your desire," Shenron said.

"I only wish for you to release the noble Tapion from his cruel prison," Hoy said holding up the box.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron spoke. The lights returned to the dragon balls before they lifted in the air and spilt up seven different directions.

"I will never get tired of that," Trunks said smiling.

"Me either," Pan said smiling as well.

"That's granting a wish?" Bulma asked crossing her arms as she looked at the box. "Shenron's loosing his touch."

"Shh," Videl said placing a finger over her lips as music started playing from the box. It was beautiful, but sad. Everyone was memorized by it and Pan was tempted to lay her head on Trunks' shoulder and go to sleep.

"He's coming!" Trunks and Goten said getting more excited by the second.

The lid of the box popped open and a great wind rushed out of it surrounding the Z-Fighters and Hoy. Tapion came out of the box playing the instrument that was making the music. Energy waves started happening and that's when Pan grabbed Trunks' arm to keep herself from falling. Something wasn't right, not right at all. The music box shattered in pieces and Tapion lowered himself.

Tapion had pale-pink skin and flaming-red hair. He stopped playing his instrument as he looked up to see the people who realieased him.

Hoy slowly started walking up to Tapion before the man pulled out a sword and held it to the small red aliens neck. "Stay back," Tapion warned.

'He has a sword!' Trunks told Pan telepathically like it was the coolest thing ever. She couldn't help but giggle at how he was acting.

"Are you the one who revived me?" Tapion asked Hoy.

"You're most welcome," Hoy told him. "Nice to have some leg room after a 1,000 years a bet."

"You old fool! Send me back!" Tapion said through gritted teeth.

"Not an option, the music box has been destroyed," Hoy told him.

"Hi there, you must be Tapion! I'm Goku," the Saiyan said walking towards the new alien. "You know we had a real hard time getting you out."

"Do you have any idea of what you've just done?!" Tapion yelled angrily. "Well do you? I don't know if I can stop him this time!"

"What do you mean?" Goku said confused. Tapion didn't answer he just jumped off a rail and stormed off.

"He's so cool," Trunks said as he watched the alien go.

"Take it easy Trunks," Bulma told him. "We know nothing about this guy except he has trouble saying thank you."

"Well I want to meet him," Pan told Trunks.

He looked at her and smirked, "Me too!"  
>It took the two of them less than one seconds before they yelled, "Tapion!" together and ran off after him.<p>

"Wait for us!" Goten and Bra yelled running after the two.

"You four get back here!" Bulma yelled with no luck.

Tapion went inside an old building and the four Saiyans landed on the roof. "Are you sure about this?" Goten asked.

"Would you relax?" Trunks asked as he opened the roof door.

"He's the hero remember?" Pan said "There's nothing to worry about."

"Well shouldn't we at least knock first?" Bra asked just as nervous as Goten.

"Knock-knock!" Trunks said putting his head in the roof door. Pan who was sitting beside the lavender-haired boy saw Tapion look up and growl. It surprised Trunks as he sat up and laughed nervously.

"He's busy," Trunks told Bra and Goten.

"Let's go," Pan said before anything else could happen.

The four Saiyans made their way back to Capsule Corp. "I'm going back there tonight, are you coming?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Of course!" She said smiling, she was just as curious as he was.

"You two can't be serious," Goten said.

"We'll be fine," Trunks told him.

"Of course you'll be okay. You two are Trunks and Pan, but if you're not back within two hours I'm telling the adults," Bra said.

Later that night Trunks and Pan sneaked out and went back to the warehouse. When Tapion notice someone was coming he pulled out his sword. Trunks and Pans eyes widened and Pan took a small step behind Trunks. "Here you go," Trunks said placing the plate on a can.

"Help yourself," Pan said as Tapion put his sword back in the case.

"Can't save anyone on a empty stomach right?" Trunks said laughing a bit nervous. "Well enjoy," he said before turning towards Pan. "Panna and I will be outside if you need anything." The two returned an hour later with drinks.

"Will you two just leave me alone?" Tapion asked.

'At least he's talking,' Pan told Trunks mentally.

"You don't have to be so moody," Trunks told him.

"Get out!" Tapion yelled.

"We're going!" Trunks and Pan yelled as they grabbed the others hand and took off back to Capsule Corp.

"Wow what happened here?" Trunks asked as Pan and him returned the next morning. The warehouse looked more damaged than before.

"Hey you're okay! That's great," Pan said when she saw Tapion.

Tapion saw them and glared. If he was hero as Hoy claimed he sure didn't act like one. "It's just breakfast," Trunks said sitting a plate down with caution .

"I guess we'll see you later," Pan told Tapion as her and Trunks left.

Later that night when the two Saiyans returned Tapion was playing his instrument again. When he saw them he stopped. "You don't have to stop," Pan told him. "The music was beautiful."

It's an ocarina right?" Trunks asked him.

When Tapion started walking back inside the warehouse Hoy jumped down. Pan yelled in surprise as Tapion was caught of guard and dropped his instrument. As fast as she could Pan ran over and picked up the ocarina.

"Give it to me!" Hoy yelled as he ran towards her. Pan dodged him before handing the ocarina to Trunks who jumped on some boxes making himself taller than everyone. "Trunks, here," Tapion said holding out his arms for a catch.

"Right," Trunks said nodding his head. "Here-"

"Wait, just hear me out!" Hoy said stopping him. "Tapion isn't the hero we thought he was! In fact he's the one who destroyed the city!"

"No Trunks, Panna he's lying!" Tapion said. Trunks and Pans eyes widened in shock. He couldn't have destroyed the city-he was the hero!

"If you hand him that ocarina not only will he destroy the earth but the whole universe!" Hoy yelled.

"No, Hoy is evil," Tapion said calmly.

Trunks looked at Pan. She smiled and nodded believing in Tapion. Trunks turned to Hoy and held out the ocarina acting like he was going to pass it to the red alien before turning towards Tapion.

"Catch!" Trunks said throwing it to him.

Hoy yelled in anger before storming off.

"Tapion," Pan said happily after Hoy left. When he did nothing Trunks sighed and began to leave with Pan.

"I'm hungry," Tapion said stoping the two. "Would you two like to share a meal with me?" Trunks and Pan shared a smile before they went back over to Tapion.

"Hey why don't you come back to my place?" Trunks asked Tapion once they were done eating. "We've got plenty of room."

"Yeah!" Pan said smiling, "My family is staying there for the weekend."

"Where are your two friends?" Tapion asked talking about Goten as Bra.

"They're kinda scared of you," Trunks told him.

"Why aren't you two?" Tapion asked them. Trunks and Pan shared a look before shrugging.

"You're a hero, what's to be scared of a hero?" Pan asked. Tapion agreed to stay at capsule corp and Trunks and Pan showed him the game room as they called it.

Later that night Pan sneaked into Trunks room after Bra was asleep. Goten was already asleep in the extra bed. Pan carefully crawled over Trunks to get to her spot before getting under the covers and getting comfortable. Tapion had promised to tell the two stories so he was sitting at the edge of Trunks' bed.

"Tapion, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Pan asked him.

"A brother, yes."

"What was he like?" Trunks asked.

"He was a good kid, with a good heart."

"What about your planet, is it like Earth?" Trunks asked.

"Sorta. My home was in the south galaxy, a small planet called Cronus. With green lush forest, and seas so blue you could see the very bottom of the deepest ocean. It was a beautiful world. Then the nightmare Hirudegarn came," He said telling them the story of his people. Pan laid her head down by Trunks' shoulder and curled up next to him drifting off to sleep.

When Tapion noticed that both kids were asleep he stepped out of Trunks' room. He entered a small living room where ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, and Bulma were siting in and talking.

"Hey Tapion," Goku said pointing to an empty chair for him to sit down in.

"I hope the kids haven't bothered you too bad," Bulma told him.

"No, Trunks and Panna are-" Tapion stopped at the gasps from the others.

"You call Pan, Panna?" Gohan asked a little shocked.

"Yes, am I not suppose to?" Tapion asked a bit worried. "That's how Trunks introduced her."

"It's fine," ChiChi said with a light smile.. "It's just that Trunks is the only one who calls her that."

"She fell asleep in his bed, I hope that's okay. I was telling them stories of my planet."

"Thanks for that, they really look up to you," Goku told him.

"They're good kids," Tapions said thinking of his brother.

(A/N: Okay guys i'm skipping ahead to where after Tapion seals the whole monster inside of his body and is asking Trunks to kill him. If you haven't seen the Dragon Ball Z movie 'Wrath Of The Dragon' then you probably don't know what's going on. I suggest looking it up on youtube and watching it, it's an amazing movie! Anyways.. on with the story!)

"Trunks, you have to kill me!" Tapion told him.

"What? I-I can't do that!" Trunks told him.

"Yes you can! It will finally destroy the monster, here take my sword!"

Trunks shakily took Tapions sword. He didn't want to kill Tapion at all. Right before he was fixing to strike Hirudegarn broke free. The monster grabbed Tapion and Pan before throwing them to the ground like they were nothing.

"You monster!" Trunks yelled. His rage was boiling at seeing Pan hurt. With a tight grip on the sword Trunks went Super as he flew up to the monster. Trunks cut the monsters tail off and was fixing to cut the head off when Goku stopped him.

Reconizing his weakness Goku busted right through Hirudegarn using his Dragon Fist and killing the monster. Everyone slowly came to, happy that the monster was gone.

"Tapion, the machine is ready," Bulma told him. He nodded before turning towards Trunks and Pan.

"Here's your sword," Trunks told him holding up the sword.

"I want you to keep it," Tapion said handing the boy the case.

"Really?" Trunks asked shocked, when Tapion nodded he smiled, "Thanks!"

"Will we ever see you again?" Pan asked Tapion.

"I don't know, but if we never do don't worry. I'll always be with you two somehow."

"Don't forget us," Trunks told him.

"Forget you two? Impossible," Tapion said smiling. He climbed into the machine and with a wave he disappeared.

Trunks and Pan stared after him and Trunks put his new sword on his back.  
>Pan grabbed Trunks hand and smiled, "Do you think we'll see him again?"<p>

"I think so," Trunks told her smiling back.

"Wow," Goku said looking at Trunks and Pan. "With them standing like that it reminds me of Mirai Trun-" Bulma elbowed Goku making him shut up.

Trunks and Pan didn't need to know about that... Yet.

**EDITED 3-18-13**


	53. Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 53- Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

The little robot T20O6, or also known as Giru was easily fixed by Bulma. Upon awakening, Giru remembered the last thing he was told to do; an order from Trunks telling him to find Pan and warn her. Giru was a little more than shocked to see how things had changed, and he was quite wary too. Often checking all around him for any signs of the Machine Mutant known as Baby. After Trunks and Pan calmed him down he was back to his normal, metal eating, slightly annoying self.

Everything was slowly falling back into place for the people who remembered Baby. Everyone else had no memory of the monster whom controlled their bodies for almost a year.

Pan, knowing all the high up people she does was able to take her ninth grade exams. Luckily, Pan had studied out in the abyss of space during the Grand Tour making it easy for her to pass her exam with flying colors. To celebrate the joy of fixing to be a Sophomore, Bra talked her mother, Pan, ChiChi, and Videl into a daylong shopping trip.

True to Bra's word, the women were out all day. It wasn't until early evening that day when they arrived back at the Son household. As the three older women of the group sat down in the kitchen to drink tea and rest their aching feet, the two teens hopped up to Pan's room to put away her new clothes.

"I love all our new clothes," Bra said as her and Pan were almost finished putting them away. "I can't wait to wear them to school." She paused as she saw her best friend roll her eyes; provoking the Saiyan Princess to make a teasing joke. "With all the new clothes you got at the mall, I bet the boys will have a hard time keeping their eyes off of you; especially my brother," smirked Bra as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards Pan.

Pan rolled her eyes, "With no luck from the boys at school. I'm taken, remember?"

"I know, but that's what's so fun about it!" squealed Bra.

The girls began to make their way down the stairs, Bra continuing on with her speech. "You have no idea how happy I am that you studied out in space; I don't know what I would do another year without you."

"Yeah," said Pan a slight smile on her face. "Papa thought it was weird for me to be studying, but I didn't want to get behind."

"Did Trunks help you study any?" Bra asked; wiggling her eyebrows again.

"Shut up," Pan said pushing her friend lightly as a small blush encased her cheeks. "You know Trunks and I didn't start dating until after Baby was defeated."

"Yeah, but he kissed you before then!" Bra said nudging her blushing friend.

"Nothing like that happened on the Grand Tour!" Pan said aspirated.

"Uh huh," said Bra nodding her head with a smile.

It was September 1st, the first day of school for students attending Orange Star High. Thanks to Trunks and his useful Instant Transmission, he picked up Pan and Goten in the morning- that way they didn't have to fly into the city.

"Are you nervous about coming back?" Bra asked Pan as the school came into sight.

"Not really," Pan said with a shrug. "Can't be worse than Baby, right? What does everyone think happened to me anyway?"

"Everyone believes you were in Britain for a whole year with Trunks. The press soon realized you two were missing, so to stop the rumors before they came out my mom told them you got a scholar ship from there, and so you wouldn't be alone, Trunks went to go work with the Britain branch of Capsule Corp for a while." Pan laughed lightly; the reporters were way too gullible. There wasn't even a Britain branch of Capsule Corp!

As the two girls came closer to the school, kids began to notice Pan was back, and whispers soon started going around. They were almost at the door when Bra elbowed Pan in the ribs before motioning her head to the side; following her gaze, Pan saw Jeff looking right at her as he sat by his friends.

"Just shoot me now," muttered Pan as they walked into the building. She hadn't seen Jeff since the day her father had returned as a child, and Trunks had come to get her.

Bra and Pan quickly got their schedules and smirked when they saw they had every class together- like they did every year. The two girls were on the way to their lockers when something caught their eyes. It was two Seniors by the name of Garret and Sean. They were picking on a girl who Bra nor Pan had never seen before; she looked to be in their grade.

"Hey!" Pan yelled at the two boys.

Garret and Sean turned around; smirking when they saw Pan and Bra walking over to them. The girl bent down to pick up her books. "Leave her alone," Pan said stopping just a few feet away from the boys.

"Aw, look little Pan Son is back," Garret told Sean who smirked.

"Say Son, what are you going to do if we don't leave the new girl alone?" Sean asked her; crossing his arms with an evil sneer.

Pan placed her clenched fist on her hip as she took a step closer to Sean. Standing at her full height she looked up at him with a nasty growl. Never say a short girl can't be intimidating.

"You do not want to find out," said Pan.

"I suggest you boys leave," Bra said looking at the two boys.

"Let's go," Garret said; turning around. "It's not even worth my time."

Pan watched the boys go for a second before bending down and helping the new girl grab her papers.

"Thank you," she told Pan as she stood up.

She was around the same height as Bra and Pan with light brown hair what came down to her shoulders in waves. She had chocolate-brown eyes with little freckles spread out across her nose.

"I hope those two weren't too mean to you. Orange Star High has a rep for trashing newbies," said Bra.

The new girl just shrugged, "Thanks for coming in when you did."

"No problem," Pan told her smiling. "I'm Pan Son by the way."

"I'm Bra Briefs," the blue-haired teen introduced herself.

"I'm Avery Jones," The new girl said smiling. "It's nice to meet you two."

Bra and Pan shared a look before smiling slightly. "Just stay with us Avery," Pan said linking her left arm with the girl's right. "We'll make sure no one messes with you again."

"Yeah," Bra said smiling as she slid her arm under Avery's free one.

"Plus we need another musketeer to be complete."

"All for one, and one for all?" Avery queried, still partially confused.

"Already fitting in, splendid," said Pan.

The girls were happy to find out that Avery's schedule was almost exactly like theirs with a few minor differences. The important thing was though they started the day together in first period and ended it together in eighth period.

"You two will love the new English teacher," Bra informed Pan and Avery. "She's a goof."

Pan walked into the room and froze; sitting at the desk was Issac's mother.  
>"Mrs. Johnson! How was your summer?" Bra asked walking towards her desk. Slowly Pan began walking to the desk as well and caught up with Bra and Avery.<p>

"This is the famous Pan Son I've told you about," Bra said motioning towards Pan. She then motioned towards Avery, "And this is our new friend Avery Jones."

"Welcome to Orange Star Ms. Jones," Mrs. Johnson told Avery smiling before turning towards Pan. "Your class mates have told me a lot about you Ms. Son, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you," said Pan politely smiling back. "Is that your son?" She asked recognizing a picture of Issac.

"He sure is," Mrs. Johnson said smiling. "His name is Issac, just turned three a few months ago."

"He's a cutie," said Avery.

"Thank you, he can be a real handful when he wants to be though."

"Well if you'd like, I could babysit him sometime while you grade papers", Pan told the woman.

"Yeah, I would be more than happy to help too," Bra added when Pan gave her a quick look.

"Thank you girls, it's nice to know I had such helpful students."

The girls made their way to the second row, middle table. Pan got stationed in the middle and when Jeff walked in the room she held in a silent groan.

"What was that babysitting thing about?" Bra asked Pan, and Avery listened up confused as well.

"Remember that boy I told you that Trunks and I met over the summer? The one we got to call Goten cootie face?" Pan stretched the story out a bit because Avery was listening, but Bra understood her and nodded for her to continue.

"Hey Son," said Jeff as him and his friend Levi sat at the table in front of the girls.

Pan didn't look up at him as she held up her hand, "Wait a minute, I'm talking."  
>Bra smirked at Jeff's face as Pan continued. "Mrs. Johnson is his mom."<p>

"Really?" Bra asked, "Looks like my brother was right."

"Yeah, Trunks really liked Issac."  
>Pan could see Jeff's jaw tighten slightly; he didn't like Trunks at all.<br>Trunks was what stood in his way of having Pan to himself and showing her off, or so he thought.

"Pan?" Asked Jeff; trying to get her attention again.

Pan huffed as she looked up at Jeff with an annoyed look. "Can't you tell I'm busy? Give me a minute," Pan told him as she went back into conversation.

"I hope we can babysit him soon," said Bra.

"You two would love him," Pan told Bra and Avery.

"Pan, Avery can you two please bring me your schedules?" Mrs. Johnson said looking at her screen.

"Yes ma'am," the girls replied together as they stood.

"I'll deal with Jeff," said Bra in a low voice that only Pan's Saiyan hearing heard it.

"Hey Jeff, if was you I would leave Pan alone," Bra told him.

"Why should I?" Said Jeff as he tipped his nose in the air.

"She's taken."

"Let me guess, your brother?" Snorted Jeff.

"Yes my brother," Bra told him smirking. "If you don't want him to beat you up so badly you wish you were dead; then I would leave Pan alone. You do still remember the Martial art tournament, right?" Bra asked sweetly.

It was then when Pan and Avery returned to see Jeff's face paling. "Um... Jeff, right?" Pan asked looking up at him as she took her seat again. "What was it that you needed?"

Jeff's eyes widened as he glanced over at Bra for a second. "Nothing, it wasn't important," he spoke before turning around.

"What did you tell him?" Avery asked Bra.

"Basically that of he didn't leave Pan alone my brother would kill him."

Pan started laughing and Avery looked at Pan and Bra her eyes wide. "You two are so mean..." she said before smiling brightly. "I think we'll get along great!" It was then that all three girls started laughing.

**EDITED 3-18-13**


	54. Party Planning

**Chapter 54- Party Planning**

It was the third Saturday of September, and as always, the Z-Fighters met up at Capsule Corp. Everything finally felt calm and right again. Not only were Trunks and Pan home, but so was Goku. Things were the way they should be.

Most of the Z-Fighters were outside enjoying the beautiful day; it was sunny with a chilly breeze throughout the day. The blue haired Saiyan beauty was the only fighter inside. She sat at her table frantically writing on a piece of notebook paper.

When she was finished she sat her pen aside and smiled down at her list. It came out just as planned. Still smiling, she folded up the piece of paper and placed it in her front jean pocket before heading outside to be with everyone.

"Pan!" Shrieked Bra as she she ran over to her best friend; who was watching Goten and Trunks race up a tree.

The unexpected shriek caused Goten to let go of the tree and fall to the ground. Trunks fell only a moment later from laughing at his friend.  
>With a grunt, Goten stood up with Trunks before both boys dusted themselves off.<p>

"Do you know what month it is?" Bra asked the other three young Saiyans.

"September," answered Goten.

"Yes! So next month is?"

"October," said Trunks.

"Yes again, and Pan's birthday is in October!"

"Thanks Bra, I didn't know that," replied Pan sarcastically.

Bra just rolled her eyes as the four of them walked back over to everyone.  
>"I'm throwing Pan a super sweet sixteen Halloween birthday bash!" Bra yelled excitedly.<p>

"What? Why?" Asked Pan, "I don't want a party; let's just do a get together like we always do."

"Don't even start Pan Son," said Bra as she held a hand up towards her best friend. "You're having a birthday party for three simple reasons.

"One," Bra said holding one finger up. "We haven't got to see you on your birthday for two years! Two years!

"Two," Bra said now holding up two fingers. "You only turn sixteen once!

"Three," she said with three fingers. "We have never had a Halloween- Birthday thing for you, and I think it would be fun!"

"Fine," sighed Pan.

"What?" exclaimed a surprised Bra. She had thought Pan would wage a tougher fight than that.

Pan shrugged; there was no fighting Bra when she was determined on something… not even Vegeta could stop her when it came to shopping.

"Are you planning it?" asked Trunks.

"Of course!" Bra said, clapping her hands. "I already have everything planned out; even everyone's costumes!"

"Everyone?" Marron asked.

"Everyone!" chirped Bra.

"What costumes do you have picked out so far?" asked Pan.

"I'm not telling you! No way!" Bra said crossing her arms, simultaneously shaking her head. "It's a secret."

"But it'll be my birthday," pouted Pan.

"Then you'll find out then," said Bra.

"Bra! You're so mean!"

Weeks passed on by and Bra was careful to not let Pan know anything. With that being said, it also meant the boys couldn't know anything at all either. All Pan would have to do is bribe Goku, Goten, and Vegeta with food for them to tell her the answers. With Gohan all she had to do is bat her eyelashes and go into her cute little sister mode; something that still got him when she was at the age of 15. Then there was Trunks, and he had always had a very hard time telling Pan no.

Bra had her mother, ChiChi, Videl, Marron, and Avery as her companions for a day of shopping. They scouted every costume store in West City to find the perfect costumes for everyone. While they were doing this ChiChi had left Goten in charge of Pan, it was his job to keep her busy for the day. ChiChi knew if her daughter wasn't watched she would find out as much as possible about her party.

"Avery, what are you going to be again?" Asked Bra.

"Alice from Alice In Wonderland," said Avery.

"You know..." began Bra. "A friend of Trunks and Goten's will be attending. I believe Trunks said something about him being a mad hatter..."

"Are you trying to set me up?" Avery asked raising an eyebrow.

Bra smiled innocently, "Not at all."

"Bra, just how many people did you invite?" Asked Bulma.

"All the Z-Fighters of course; then there's a ton of people from school. There's a few of Trunks and Goten's friends that Pan and I know that are coming as well. No one can get in without an invite though," replied Bra.

The ladies found a hamburger costume that made Bra almost die in laughter; she immediately claimed it was for Goku. ChiChi got a Cleopatra outfit as Bra got a Aragorn, a character form Lord Of The Rings costume for Goten.

Gohan and Videl were going to salt and pepper; since everyone found it comical. Bulma was going to be zombie; Bra knowing she wouldn't be able to get her father in a costume decided to just let him be. She already had her costume picked out. It was a fairy costume that was pink with a fluffy tutu, wings, a wand, and lots of glitter.

Now the blue haired Saiyan was on a mission to find Trunks and Pan's costumes. The other girls stayed back, knowing Bra had something specific in mind. A smile made its way to Bra's face when she saw Trunks' costume; an old timing Prince costume. The shirt was a royal blue color with dark grey trousers that would look a little tight, and black boots.

Luckily for Bra, Pan's costume was right beside it. It was old timing as well with the sleeves coming down to the elbows and lace decorating around it. Most of the dress was a light blue color and the corset was a light gray. Trunks' costume was darker than Pan's; making the dress look more feminine.

"Goooooten," Pan said stretching out her brother's name as she hung halfway off the couch. "I'm bored."

Goten racked his brain for things to do. It had been six long hours since the other girls had gone shopping and he was in charge of keeping Pan put... Which was hard to do since his sister was determined to find something out about her birthday party. Goten wished Trunks wasn't working at the moment so he could be here to help with Pan; he could always keep her occupied.

Slowly Pan slid all the way off of the couch as she landed on the floor face down. She laid there for the longest time, and Goten actually thought that she could be asleep. He thought too soon, because Pan jumped up before walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked as he followed her.

"To see what we have to eat for the millionth time today," Pan said as she opened the cabinets. After peering into them for a few seconds she closed the doors before turning to face Goten. "Are you going to follow me around like a little puppy all day?"

"You know I'm suppose to be Pan-watching you," said Goten. It was Pan-watching because the teen girl refused for it to be called 'baby-sitting.'

"Well you're not very good at it," Pan told him crossing her arms.

"You're hard to keep entertained." Pan just shrugged in response knowing it was true.

"Hey you two," greeted Gohan as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan," Pan began in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No Pan, you can't go somewhere to do something," Gohan told her. "We have orders to keep you on the property all day."

"I can't believe this," Pan said as she leaned against the counter with her arms still crossed. "It's my birthday," she told her brothers. She then looked out the window to see her father walking back from his walk in the woods. A smile crept up Pans face as she looked at her brothers.

"I have an idea," she said as she grabbed their arms and ran outside to Goku.

Minutes later the four Sons sat by the river bank beside the house; fishing poles in hand. It was too chilly to go into the water and catch the fish by hand. "Worm," Pan told Goku as she held her fishing pole out towards him.

"I don't see how you can't put a worm on a hook, yet fight all the villains we've had with no problem," said Goten.

"I'm still a girl you know," Pan told him dully. "I don't like worms; they're gross, and slimy."

The four of them fishing is the scene ChiChi and Videl saw when they arrived home. Pan was disappointed to see no bags; Bra and Bulma had took everything back to capsule corp with them.

"Momma, the boys are horrible at Pan-sitting," Pan told ChiChi.

"What?!" Exclaimed Gohan and Goten in disbelief. Goku smiled as he laid down in the grass resting his hands behind his head; that was Pan for you.

"I have been very bored all day, and they've been so busy fishing that I could have sneaked off. I didn't though, because I'm a good kid," Pan told ChiChi smiling sweetly.

ChiChi laughed at her daughter antics, "I'm not telling you anything honey."

"Ugh," Pan said as she laid on the ground beside Goku. "I'm never letting Bra plan anything of mine ever again."

"Trunks," Bra said walking into her living room a day before the party.

Trunks was stationed on a recliner with the foot rest popped up as he leanded back comfortably. Goten was on the couch laying down as his right leg was lazily trown over the top. Neither boys looked up from their game when Bra spoke.

"Where are you taking Pan tomorrow?" Bra asked her brother.

"I don't know," he said pushing buttons on his controller.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the only person that will be able to keep her distracted all day; you have to know!"

"Don't worry," Trunks told her. "It'll be fine."

"It better be," Bra warned. "Don't take her anywhere where you or her will get dirty. Wear your black button up shirt with you dark blue worn jeans and a pair of converses or something."

"Why do I have to dress up?" Trunks asked, his eyes still in the game.

"Because I said so!"

"Bra, we're leaving," Pan said walking into the room.

This time Trunks did look up from his game. A good thing too since Pan decided to sit herself down on his lap. He didn't mind since he sat up in the chair and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bra was spending the night at the Sons, mostly because she just wanted to dress Pan up in the morning.

"We're leaving and you decide to sit on my brother's lap?" asked Bra as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Pan laughed lightly as she shook her head, "I didn't think that through."

Pan gave Trunks a quick kiss before getting up to join Bra. "Later boys," they called out before they flew off.

**EDITED 3-18-13**


	55. Sweet Sixteen

**55- Sweet Sixteen**

Pan's birthday finally arrived, and Bra woke the birthday girl up by giving her a push off the bed. Pan sat up rubbing her head, "Bra!"

The blue-haired Saiyan smiled mischievously, "I had to wake you up somehow."

Bra reached down to help her best friend up off the floor before throwing her a forest green dress that came down to her knees with a matching black shirt jacket. Once Pan was dressed she began on her make-up; putting very little blush and mascara. Bra wanting Pan to look perfect crunched the girl's hair giving it the wavy look.

"Are we done yet?" asked Pan.

"First put these on," Bra said handing Pan a pair of black flats.

"Now?" Pan asked once the shoes were on.

"Now," smiled Bra.

The two girls made their way down stairs to the Sons kitchen. Gohan, Videl, Goku, and ChiChi were all already sitting and eating breakfast.

"Morning girls, happy birthday Shorty," said Gohan.

"Morning," replied Bra as she sat down.

"Thanks Go'," Pan said smiling at her brother before walking over to where he was sitting and giving him a hug. She gave her parents a hug too before siting down.

"Wow, sixteen huh?" Goku said as he looked at Pan. "I remember what you was like at sixteen."

Pan looked at her father confused as ChiChi sent Goku a look. The now chibi Saiayn realizing what he did and tried to cover it up. "I meant what I was like at sixteen, not you," Goku said laughing nervously. "How would I know what you was like at sixteen? You're just turning sixteen! Haha..."

"Okay..." Pan said unsure of what he was talking about before she started eating her pancakes.

Once everyone was done eating Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan four before using Instant Transmission to get them to Capsule Corp. The group was greeted by Bulma, Trunks, and Goten. Goten started doing dramatic fake sniffs as he leaned on Trunks.

"Can you believe it? Our little Pan is sixteen," said Goten. Pan stared at her brother with a blank look fixing to tell him to shut up when Trunks started joining in.

"Where has the time went?!" The lavender-haired Saiyan said dramatically.

"Good to see that you knew what I was telling you to wear," Bra told her brother.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yeah it was kind of hard not to considering you had the clothes on my bed with a note in big letter that read 'WEAR THIS TOMORROW!'"

Pan looked at Trunks before looking back at Bra. She looked back and forth between the two Briefs siblings about three times before realizing something was up. Trunks was dressed up nicely; just like she was. Before Pan had time to ask Trunks walked over to her and simply picked up her and he hoisted her over his shoulder. His arm was firmly over her knees to keep her dress in place.

"Trunks!" Pan hollered in surprised as she arced her back up the most she could to look at her boyfriend. "Put me down!"

"I can't do that Panna. I'm kidnapping you for the day," Trunks said as he began to walk away from everyone.

"You're what?! Put me down Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Pan said hitting his back with no luck.

"No," Trunks said laughing clearly enjoying what he was doing.

"Remember to have her back by six!" Bra yelled after him.

Trunks waved his arm to let his sister know he understood before turning his attention towards Pan a slight smirk on his face. "You had best hold on Princess." Pans eyes widened and she barely had enough time to cling onto Trunks as the familiar dizzy sensation surrounded her.

When the feeling finally stopped Trunks sat Pan down and helped her find her balance. She looked around having no clue as to where they were at. "So are you on Pan duty now?" She asked Trunks.

"Nah, I just wanted to kidnap my girlfriend," he said with a wink.

"Well you have me; so where are we?"

"I can't tell you where I'm taking you. You're kidnapped remember?" Trunks asked as he grabbed Pans hand and began to lead them away.

"Ah yes the first rule of kidnapping; how silly of me to forget," Pan said swing their hands. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"One hint; you've never been to one of these before."

"That narrows it down," Pan said with a frown. "What do you mean I've never been to one?"

"Just wait a minute and you'll see," said Trunks.

"A Farris wheel?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow as one came into view. Slowly it clicked into her mind, "We're going to a fair?!"

Trunks laughed at how excited she was getting, "It's a special fair because it only come out for one day... Halloween."

Pan kissed his cheek happily in thanks before they walked in. For the most part it looked like a typical fair but each ride had a horror theme to it somehow. Trunks and Pan rode every single ride they could and by the end of it Pan owed Trunks five dollars since she screamed on five different rides. For lunch the two just grabbed simple hotdogs before walking around the rest of the fair grounds.

"Biggest pig? I guess they've never seen Oblong then," commented Trunks as they passed a sign. He then looked down at Pan, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Pan asked confused.

"Your first present," said Trunks.

Pans eyes widened, "What is it?"

"It's from your grandpa; hold on and we'll go get it," said Trunks. Pan held on to Trunks hands tighter as he disappeared them away.

They landed in front of a pet store and Pan smiled, "My mom is letting me get a dog?!"

"Apparently so," said Trunks.

Trunks lead them inside and immediately found a worker who noticed them; almost everyone knew who Trunks and Pan were thanks to their families. The worker lead the two Saiyans to the back where the puppies were. Now it was the hard part for Pan; what puppy to get? The one that stood out the most to her was a blue eyed German Shepard. The blue eyes reminded her of Trunks. She picked the puppy up with a smiled as she turned to look at Trunks who was watching her with a slight smile.

"Like him?" Pan asked as she motioned towards the dog.

Trunks crossed his arms with a smirk, "How do you know it's a him?"

Pan looked at him for a moment before lifting the puppy in front of her for a second before resting him back in her arms. "It is a boy," she informed Trunks.

Trunks smiled as he uncrossed his arms and began playing with the pup. Pan smiled as she watched the two; happy that they were getting along.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know; naming takes time so for now his name will be Puppy."

Trunks snorted lightly, "How original."

"Hey, I said for now."

Trunks smiled, "Come on, your grandfather said for you to pick out his leash and collar."

"What about his food and other stuff?" Pan asked as she followed Trunks.

"Already taken care of," he told her. "Grandpa Ox King just said for you to get the dog, leash, and collar."

"I see," Pan said as they arrived at their destination and began looking.

"I like this one," Pan said moments later holding up a pink collar.

Trunks eyes widened, "You can't let him wear that!"

"Why not?" Pan asked acting clueless.

"Panna, he's a boy dog!"

"So? He could be comfortable with his sexuality."

Trunks looked at bet blankly, "He's just a dog..."

"Exactly! So why should a pink collar matter?" asked a smirking Pan. Trunks frowned as he realized that Pan had won before she kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Boxer Boy, I like the green one more."

After the leash and collar were picked out Trunks appeared him, Pan, and Puppy to beautiful beach. The sun beaming down made the sand nice and warm. The soft breeze that blew made it just right. Puppy was wearing his new collar and leash as Trunks held it with his left hand. Pan had her left arm wrapped around his right as they walked down the beach.

The two Saiyans laughed as the puppy ran as far as his leash would allow and at how he would run in and out of the water. Pan knew she was just now turning sixteen a young age most would say, but she could already see this in her future. A family with Trunks.

"Trunks?" Pan asked confused when he stopped walking. When he reached his hand in his pocket for something, and Pan removed her arm.

"I figured I would go ahead and give you my present before your party," said Trunks as he pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Pan.

Slowly Pan opened the box to see a butterfly necklace that was no bigger than a quarter on a small silver chain. The wings were outlined with silver as the wings were vibrant blues, greens, and black. pan touched it softly a smile on her face.

"Trunks its beautiful," she said still smiling. "Put it one me," she told him handing him the necklace.

Pan turned around so her back was facing Trunks and carefully she lifted her hair out of the way as Trunks wrapped the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Ever so lightly Trunks' fingers stroked Pans neck causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin. She turned around slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Thank you for kidnapping me today," Pan said when they broke apart.

Trunks smirked, "Anytime Princess." Trunks leaned down to kiss her this time and Pan couldn't have been more happy... That is until his watch started going off.

"It's six," sighed Trunks. "I have to get you to Capsule Corp before my sister kills us." Pan unwrapped her arms from his neck so she could pick up Puppy. Trunks wrapped his left arm around her tightly before he disappeared them away.

"Why are we in Bra's room?" Pan asked confused when they arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Simple, if I took you down stairs my sister would kill me," said Trunks.

"Yeah... You're right. She would kill you."

Trunks took Puppy out of Pans arms, "See you down stairs," he told her before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing.

Upon arriving downstairs and seeing everyone in their costumes Trunks could hardly stop laughing. Everyone but his father of course was wearing some ridiculous costume. "About time you got back," huffed an annoyed Bra.

"You said six, It's six."

"Is that Pans puppy?" Videl asked pointing to the dog in Trunks' arms.

"Yeah," he said sitting the dog down.

"What's his name?" Asked Goten.

"Well naming a dog apparently takes time so for now is name is Puppy," Trunks said before he turned towards his sister. "Okay Bra, let's get this torture over with. Where's my costume?"

"Over here," Bra said pointing beside her. Trunks walked over to look at it before sighing loudly.

"I don't want to hear it," Bra began.

Trunks took the wooden sword out of the costume before looking it over, "What the hell is this? This Isn't a sword!"

"It came with the costume," said Bulma. Trunks huffed at the sword before easily breaking it in half.

"Trunks!" Bra cried, "Why the hell did you do that for?! BAKA!" She said hitting her brothers arm, "You're a prince! Prince's are suppose to have swords!"

"Calm down will you?" Trunks asked his little sister, "I'll use the sword Tapion gave me." Trunks then grabbed his costume and headed to his bedroom to change.

Bra sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Trunks was lucky she loved his so much. She picked up the small costume on the counter and threw it at Goten.

"Put that on Puppy," she said.

"You got the dog a pumpkin costume?!" Goten asked excitedly before running after the puppy trying to catch him.

Minutes later Trunks came back down stairs in his princes costume with the sword Tapion gave him strapped on his back. The older Z-Fighters had to do a double take at first. Now that Trunks was older he looked like Mirai Trunks more than ever with the sword.

"Trunks," Bra said sighing. "Prince's back then wore their swords on their hips; not across their backs."

"Good for them," said Trunks lightly. "I'm not a Prince from back then so I'm not going to act like one."

Bra not wanting to fight with him at the moment changed the subject, "I'm going to go get Pan ready now! The band should be arriving soon so when they do just tell them to start."

The band Bra had got for the night was a local band who played frequently at a local coffee shop that a lot of high school students hung around after school.

Bra helped Pan into her dress but not before seeing the necklace Trunks had bought her and freaking out over it. She slightly changed Pans hair by grabbing a thin strand of hair from each side of her head and braiding them until they met in the middle. Bra then neatly placed a crown on her best friends head before smiling at her handiwork.

"I can't believe you put me as a princess," muttered Pan.

"Of course I did," Bra said smiling.

"What are you exactly?"

"Your fairy godmother, duh."

"Should of guessed," said Pan.

At seven when Bra was sure that most of the people were at the party she lead Pan to the railing to look off into the ballroom. Pan smiled at what a wonderful job Bra did. The band was playing as multicolored lights flashed around the room and people danced in costumes. Fake cobwebs and other Halloween decorations hung everywhere.

"Bra this is amazing!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Pan said hugging her best friend, "Thank you!"

Bra smiled, "Good! Now let's go dance!" The blue-haired Saiyan grabbed her friend's arm before pulling her down the stairs. Pan could not stop laughing at everyone's costumes. Bra did a great job at picking their costumes out as well.

"Avery!" Bra called to her friend as she pulled a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes through the crowed. Avery looked at her friend confused as she came closer.

"This is Logan," Bra said pushing the boy in front of her. "He's a friend of Trunks and Goten's. Logan this is Avery! Both of you are wearing matching outfits with you being Alice," Bra told Avery before turning towards Logan. "And you being the mad hatter; so you two should dance together!" Bra chirped before walking away.

Logan and Avery watched her walk away together before slowly looking at each other. Logan smiled at her and Avery couldn't help but shyly smile back. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her holding out a hand. Avery's smiled stretched slightly as she nodded and took the offered hand.

"Panny," Goku said wobbling up to Pan in his costume.

"Yes Papa?" Pan asked giggling slightly.

"My costume is making me awfully hungry. Can I please have one slice of your cake?"

Pan smiled, "I suppose so since you're so hungry."

"Yay!" Goku said before running off. It wasn't long before Goten found out and wanted a piece of cake as well.

Pan looked around the dance floor not seeing Trunks anywhere. She hadn't seen him since they arrived back at Capsule Corp. If she was a Princess then surely he would be her Prince. Pan felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist and she smiled up at Trunks. He let go of her waist before moving around to be in front of her. He held out his right hand and bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?"

Pan smiled as she took his hand, "Yes you may."

Trunks started right there as he began to twirl Pan around the ballroom. Both Saiyans ignored the few jealous looks they received from a few people.

After Pans party died down slightly she received her present from her parents and Bulma and Vegeta. It was the newest version of a capsule Camaro. It was silver and Pan absolutely loved it. She hugged and thanked the three adults and now chibi many times.

"Hey Pan, can I test drive your car?" Goten asked looking at it.

"No way!" Pan said shoving her brother away from her car, "Drive your own."

Goten frowned slightly, "But mine's not the newest model."

"So," Pan said crossing her arms. From the corners of her eyes she saw Giru looking at it and she turned to look at the robot. "Giru, don't you even think about eating anything!"

"Danger!" Giru said as he flew to Goku's shoulder as everyone laughed at him lightly.

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. For the most part everyone had a great time and Pan couldn't help but think that each year her birthday got better and better.

**EDITED 3-18-13**


	56. Holidays

**56- Holidays**

**THANKSGIVING**

It had been a few weeks since Pans birthday, it now being Thanksgiving, and Puppy still didn't have a name. The Briefs were over at the Sons for the day. The four young Z-Fighters were now in Pans room in a somewhat circle. Trunks leaned against Pans bed frame; Goten was leaned against the wall across from him and the girls were on either side of the boys. All of them were searching their brains to find a name for Puppy who was in the middle of their circle playing with Giru.

"Scooby?" asked Goten.

"No way," said Pan.

"Nemo?" asked Bra.

"Nemo's a fish," Trunks told his sister.

"I still say Goten is the perfect name," said Goten.

"No way, Trunks is totally better," said Trunks.

The boys looked at each other at the same time before smirking, "GOTENKS!"

"I'm not naming my dog after either of you," Pan told them. "Or Gotenks."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any names," Goten told her.

"Lancelot," said Pan. "I like the name Lancelot."

"Like Sir Lancelot of the round table?" asked Bra.

"Yeah, what do you say Puppy?" Pan asked the dog, "Do you feel like a Sir Lancelot?"

The puppy barked happily before sitting himself down in Pans lap. Giru who had been riding on the dogs back got off it before patting the animal's head.

"What do you say Giru, do you think Puppy is a Lancelot?" Trunks asked the robot.

"Giru like! Lancelot is Giru's friend; yes?"

"Of course," Pan said patting the robots head in a similar way he had been patting the dogs.

"Kids, it's ready!" ChiChi called from down stairs.

"Finally!" Goten said bouncing up. "I'm starving!"

The four Saiyans made their way down the stairs; Lancelot and Giru following close behind them. Everyone got situated at the table and was about to dig in when ChiChi stopped them. "Wait! We need to say grace, Goten how about you say it?"

Goku's stomach grumbled, "Make it quick please." Vegetas, Gohans, and Trunks stomach grumbled in agreement.

"I got it," said Goten. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head, "Grace!"

Everyone began to eat then. Bulma and ChiChi had decided to cook four turkeys, a very good thing too since Goku and Vegeta could eat a whole by them self. It left a turkey for the rest of the boys and one for the girls.

"I'm so hungry; yet I'm so full," Goten said confusing himself.

"I don't see how you Saiyans aren't obese," said Bulma.

"High metabolism," answered Vegeta.

"Are all the rolls gone?" asked a disappointed Goten as he searched the table.

Trunks who was sitting across from Goten picked up is uneaten roll and threw it at his friend. From beside him Pan laughed at her brothers reaction; that is until her brother threw a spoonful of jell-o at her. It landed on her chest some of it landing in her hair and the most of it falling into her shirt. Trunks and Pan shared a look making Goten swallow hard before grabbing Bra's half eaten roll and holding it. That move right there started a huge food fight, the Sons dinning room had never been so dirty. Food covered everything, and Lancelot enjoyed it as he went around eating fallen food off the floor. Once Goten surrendered ChiChi and Bulma made everyone help clean; even Goku and Vegeta. The two men weren't afraid of anything, but their wives with frying pans that is.

**CHRISTMAS**

It was finally Christmas and the Z-Fighters were all at Capsule Corp for the holiday until after New Years. It was a yearly thing. Most of the time Bra and Pan always woke up before everyone else then went room to room waking everyone else up. Everyone was awake... Everyone but Goten and Trunks and it was Pans job to get them up.

Pan walked into Trunks room and went to the bed Goten slept in when he was there. She sighed when she saw her brother. The bed was a good-sized bed yet Goten had a leg dangling off the side. His head was crooked so much to the side it almost looked like it was laying on his shoulder and to top it off he had his arm thrown over his face. Pan just wondered how he could be comfortable.

"PAPA'S EATING ALL THE FOOD!" yelled Pan.

"Dad no!" Goten said as he shot straight up in the bed. He saw Pan and sighed, "It's just you waking me up."

Pan nodded, "Yeah but Papa really is awake; so therefore he really could be eating all the food. Veggie is up too."

"Dad, Vegeta save some for me!" Goten yelled as he ran out of the room.

Now that Pan was alone with a still peacefully sleeping Trunks a smile crept up to her face. She ran and jumped on his bed before continuing to jump up and down while starting to sing. "I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves and this is how it goes! I kn- Eep!" Pan said as Trunks sat straight up in his bed and grabbed her by the waist with his left arm while placing his right hand over her mouth and laying back down with her. Pan even though caught couldn't help but laugh.

Trunks peaked an eye open to look at his clock that read 6:10 am. "It's way too early," he said before closing his eyes again.

Pan removed his hand from her still smiling mouth, "It's Christmas."

"It will still be Christmas in a few hours Panna."

Pan sighed as she laid beside Trunks for a minute. His light snores let her know that he was already back asleep. An idea popped into Pans head; now that her and Trunks were dating she had a much more interesting way of waking him up. Carefully she turned to her side so she was facing him.

Softly Pan pressed her lips on Trunks before she slowly began to move them. Trunks responded back quickly as his grip around her tightened pulling her closer to his chest. His tongue slithered into her mouth and that's when Pan pulled back with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Are you awake now?" She asked.

Trunks blinked at her for a moment, "That was cruel," he whined.

Pan attempted to fake an evil laugh, "Come on, let's go down stairs!" She said tugging her boyfriend out of the bed.

"Fine, I'm awake now," Trunks said still pouting.

Pan smirked again, "I thought you would be."

Trunks smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I have to say, I like that way of waking me up... A lot." Pan just laughed having a feeling that she would have to kiss him to wake him up often.

The day passed by quickly and everyone for the most part was having a great time. Other people not so much.

"Pan, did you have to buy your father one of those things?" ChiChi asked rubbing her temples.

"Awe Momma, he was wanting one," Pan said. She tried to conceal her laughter as Goku swung around his new red light saber.

**NEW YEARS**

Capsule Corp was buzzing with people. Not only was the Z-Fighters here, but workers from Capsule Corp, people who went to school with Bra and Pan, and people who lived in West City were all there. They were there for the Briefs annual New Years party, it was sort of a big deal.

Pan was on the outside balcony. Threw the sliding doors which was the ballroom she could hear the party going on strong. Pan breathed in the chilly night air as goose bumps rose on her arms; she was stupid enough to forget her jacket.

"Panna?" Trunks asked stepping outside.

Pan turned around smiling when she saw him. She met him halfway before opening his jacket up and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his jacket around her back before securing it with his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Trunks.

"Thinking," replied Pan. "Trunks... I'm having bad feelings again; just like I did before the Grand Tour. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, I felt it for a while."

"All this time of peace, it's like... It's like," Pan said trying to find the words.

"The calm before the storm?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," sighed Pan.

"Whatever happens we'll get through it," Trunks told her and she believed it.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Came cheers from inside.

"Happy New Year, Panna," Trunks told her softly.

Pan smiled up at him, "Happy New year, Trunks." Trunks lowered his head to kiss her and Pan knew that no matter what happens they could always get through it together.

**VALENTINES DAY**

It was seven o'clock at night on Valentines day as Bra sat in her living room in her pajamas eating ice-cream and watching chick flicks. Her parents had left earlier to go out to eat and Trunks had left a while ago to go pick up Pan. They were going out to eat somewhere before catching a movie. She was the only person she knew that didn't have a date. Bra snorted as she kept telling herself she didn't need a man.

Minutes in her movie ticked by and the sound of someone walking in startled her. She looked up to see Goten dressed very casual. "Goten?" She asked surprised, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you out with Paris?"

"We broke up," Goten said simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Bra. On the outside she looked sincere but on the inside she was dancing with glee.

"It's okay, we just weren't working out. So I figured we could be two losers without dates together. That okay with you?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah it's fine," Bra said smiling.

Goten smiled at the invitation as he sat down beside her, "So what are we watching?"

"The Notebook," Bra told him before holding out the ice-cream carton, "Want some?"

"You just read my mind didn't you?" Goten asked her smiling. That's how the two spent their night; watching tv, eating ice-cream, and talking.

It was getting late and Bra sleepily laid her head on Gotens shoulder as she smiled slightly, "I'm glad I got to spend Valentines Day with you."

"Me too Bra, me too," said Goten smiling as well.

Goten didn't know how it was happening or why but he was growing more and more close to Bra. The blue-haired beauty grew more beautiful each time he saw her. Truth be told when Paris had ended their relationship Goten wasn't saddened the least bit; he was relieved more than anything. He was thrilled to find out Bra didn't have a date for it meant she was single. Now all the Saiyan male had to do is get up the courage to ask her out.

**EDITED 3-19-13**


	57. Gates Of Hell

**Chapter 57- Gates Of Hell**

It was May first and summer was on its way. The skies were a clear blue as a warm breeze blew through the air. Bulma, Bra, and Giru were now at the Son household for dinner. Pan sighed as she sat in her seat after helping her mother set the table. Lancelot licked her hand happily before laying down beside her chair.

Pan looked at the chair beside hers and started playing with her necklace. Trunks was of suppose to have been at the Sons thirty minutes ago. Pan was trying to not be the paranoid girlfriend but with the feelings she had been having lately she couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly the bracelet on Pans wrist grew hot. She yelped as she jumped up holding the spot. It truly felt like it was on fire; Pan remembering what the merchant had told her and Trunks when they bought the bracelets grew very cold.

"Panny?" asked Goku looking at his daughter worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Pan shook her head as she still looked at the bracelet, "Something's wrong with Trunks!" She then jumped over the table before running towards the door.

"Pan!" ChiChi called after her daughter but she wasn't listening; her focus was on the door. She had to find Trunks.

Just as Pan swung open the door Trunks appeared in front of her holding his left hand to his chest. His face was pale and a small line of blood trickled out of mouth as he tried to smile at her.

"Trunks!" Pan cried hot tears in her eyes.

"Panna," he breathed weakly before falling into her arms. Pan not expecting him to tumble fell on her knees with Trunks in her arms.

"I'll go get some Senzu beans!" Gohan yelled before running to the bathroom.

Goten quickly carried Trunks into the living room and laid him down on the couch. Bulma had a wet rag over the spot on his chest as Pan had a rag wiping sweat off of him.

'Panna...' Trunks said telepathically in a weak voice.

'I'm here,' Pan told as she moved some hair off of his forehead. 'Everything will be okay; Gohan went to go get a Senzu bean for you. I'm here," she kept telling him.

"Here Shorty," Gohan said running back into the room and handing her a Senzu bean.

Pan stuck it in her mouth chewing it up carefully before kissing Trunks and pushing the chewed up Senzu bean in his mouth. After he swallowed it Pan leaned back watching him carefully. Trunks took a deep breath as he groaned loudly. Pan could hear his bones snapping back into place, for most the sound would be disturbing but not to her. For her it meant Trunks was healing. Bulma removed the rag from Trunks chest and Pan smiled as she saw that his muscle toned chest was back to normal without a giant hole in it.

"See something you like?" Trunks asked weakly. Pan turned to look at him to see his blue eyes sparkling with a light smirk.

"Yes," Pan said nodding her head swiftly. "You awake!" She told him before hugging him tightly. "I was so worried," she whispered to him as he held her.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm fine now that I'm here," he told her. Pan let go of him as Trunks sat up on the couch.

"Bro, what happened to you?" asked Goten.

Trunks took a deep breath, "I got some bad news."

***This is what happened to Trunks***

Trunks had just gotten off of work and he couldn't wait to arrive at the Sons house. He could already taste ChiChi's cooking who could make anybody's mouth water. He was currently in the limo waiting until they were far enough away to fly. Bulma didn't allow him to just fly out anymore and since she was still the boss and his mother he had to listen. Plus the only thing that scared Trunks more than an angry Bulma was an angry Pan. Those two women he did not want to get angry.

Once the limo was far enough away Trunks turned to the elderly limo driver, "Okay Wilson I'm leaving now. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs, have a wonderful day."

"You too," replied Trunks. He was fixing to fly out the sun roof when a blast hit the limo sending it flying in pieces. Trunks quickly got up before removing some rubble that was on top of Wilson and helping the elderly man up.

"Are you okay?" asked Trunks.

Wilson's eyes widened as he pointed behind Trunks. The Saiyan turned around just in time to get hit with a beam that went right through the right side of his chest. Wilson screamed in horror as Trunks clinched the spot with his left hand hissing in pain.

A man who looked no older than Gohan walked out into view. He had black shoulder length hair and an orange bandanna. He smirked at Trunks before speaking, "I know you know Goku, so deliver this message to him won't you? The gates of Hell have been opened; if Goku wishes to stop this he must travel to Hell alone. It is extremely important that he is alone. The longer Goku waits the more people escape; so of he wants to save his little earth he better hurry. One more thing; make sure you tell him Hell is up there," the man said looking up at a huge black hole in the sky before disappearing.

"Mr. Briefs are you okay?" asked Wilson.

Trunks blinked once, twice, then three times. It was getting very hard for him to breath and everything was beginning to look blurry. His head was spinning and pounding at the same time. He could no longer feel anything; the pain was numbing everything.

Slowly Trunks turned to look at Wilson, "I'm fine. Go home," he ordered. Trunks took a deep breath as he concentrated on the one person he needed; Pan. Trunks arrived right in front of the door just as Pan opened it. He tried to smile at her to let her know he was better than he looked, but his body didn't seem to think so.

"Trunks!" Cried Pan.

"Panna," Trunks said before darkness surrounded him.

***End of what happened***

"The man you described sounds like Android Seventeen," said Goku. "I didn't know he was still alive."

"Well Cell did spit him out," said Gohan.

"I guess this means I have to go to Hell," Goku said heading towards the door.

"Dad you can't go by yourself!" Goten told him.

"I have to son, while I'm in Hell I need you guys to stay here and fight the villains coming down. Can you do it?"

"Of course we can Papa," Pan told him smiling.

"Good luck!" Goku told them before flying off.

"How many villains do you think are out there?" Bra asked as the rest of the Saiyans began to walk out of the house.

"I don't know, but I do know we can beat them," said Gohan.

"Right," agreed Pan. "We beat them all once before; we can beat them again."

"No one messes with the Saiyans and gets away with it. It's about time that the villains learned that," said Trunks.

"Alright!" Goten said bouncing up and down from excitement. "Ass kicking time!"

Pan turned around to walk backwards as she smiled at Trunks, Bra, and Goten, "Are you guys thinking what I am?"

Gohan smiled slightly at knowing what they were planning. The four young Saiyans looked at each other before smiling, "FUSION!"

**EDITED 3-19-13**


	58. The Return of Gotenks & Panra

**Chapter 58- The Return Of Gotenks & Panra**

"Fu-Sion HA!" The four teenaged Saiyans yelled together. As always smoke covered the area and when it finally cleared Gohan couldn't help but be amazed as if he was seeing them for the first time. It was a perfect Gotenks and Panra standing right in front of him.

"Alright!" Gotenks said flexing his muscles, "Look at this!"

Panra rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"The gates of Hell are now closed since Dad is there. You two find as many villains as you can and kill them," said Gohan.

"No problem!" Said Gotenks, "I bet I'll kill more than Panra."

"Shut up," she told him before flying off. She landed in front of two very ugly creatures known as King Cold and Cooler.

"You look awfully familiar," King Cold told her.

"I've never seen you a day before in my life," Panra told him.

"Are you strong?" King Cold asked.

"Well duh," huffed Panra as she crossed her arms.

"I doubt your stronger than me," boasted Cooler.

"Is that so?" Panra asked raising an eyebrow. She then raised her right arm and shot a blast right through the alien killing him.

"Y-you killed him!" Said King Cold.

"Yeah I did, and now I'm going to kill you," said Panra as she took a step closer.

"Can we talk about this?" King Cold asked.

"No!" Panra said before blasting right through him.

"Hey freak!" Gotenks yelled when he saw Babidi. "Remember me?!"

"You fought my Buu!" The bug-eyed alien yelled.

Gotenks smirked, "Yeah I did! I kicked his ass too!" He told the alien before killing him. Uub soon joined in from the air and easily took down Genral Blue, Captain Yellow, Major Metalit, and Officer black in their planes.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, Vegeta!" Nappa called to the Saiyan.

"Nappa," Vegeta growled. "Still an idiot as always. I'll give you to the count of five to leave. Five... Four..."

"I'm not going anywhere Vegeta! I'm back from the dead!"

Vegeta shrugged, "Have it your way."

"Huh?" Nappa asked confused before being blasted away.

"What a moron," Vegeta muttered before turning around and seeing Zarbon and Dadoria; the two people other than Frezia that had made his life hell.

"What do we have here? First class losers?" Asked Vegeta.

Zarbon smirked, "Oh look it's the little Prince Vegeta."

"Ready for us to end your life little Prince?" asked Dadoria.

Vegeta smirked, "I don't think so!" Before Zarbon or Dadoria saw it coming, Vegeta grabbed their heads causing them to head butt each other. "I'll see you two in Hell," Vegeta told them before blasting them.

Gohan found Raditz and the horrible memories of his uncle returned. The man kidnapped him and was one of the reasons his father had died right in front of him. "My haven't you grown?" taunted Raditz, "Doesn't matter. You're still weak just like your father."

Gohan smiled slightly, "If you only knew." He moved out of the way when Raditz went to attack him before finally blasting his demented uncle.

"Gohan be careful!" Panra said minutes later when the Saiyan was fighting General Rildo. "If the beam touches you you'll be turned into metal," she warned before flying off.

She landed in front of the Ginyu Force. She looked at them for a minute before asking, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Ginyu Force!" The squad said together. Panra tilted her head to the side as they continued.

"Captin Ginyu!"

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Recoome!"

"Guldo!"

Panra stared at them for a minute before smirking, "Cute cheers boys. Wanna hear mine?" The Ginyu Force exchanged confused looks as Panra began.

"I'm Panra! P," she said punching Guldo.

"A," she said kicking Recoome on top of Guldo.

"N," she said punching Burter making him land on the pile.

"R," she said kicking Jeice in the pile.

"A," she said grabbing Captain Ginyus horns and throwing him ontop of his crew members.

"What a bunch of freaks," Panra muttered to herself before throwing a blast at them. She turned her head left and sighed when she saw Gotenks arguing with Android Nineteen.

"I do too know how to fight!" yelled Gotenks.

"My data-" Android Nineteen began.

"I don't give a damn about what your data sa-"

"GOTENKS!" Panra yelled getting his attention. The Saiyan did a face as he slowly looked up at the only thing that could make him show fear. "What are you doing?! Kill him!" Panra told him.

"His data said I didn't know how to fight! I do too know how to fight! I'm one of the best fighters the world has ever seen!"

Panra face palmed as she gritted her teeth, "Prove to him that you can fight by killing him; you Baka!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Gotenks asked himself.

Gotenks easily killed Android Nineteen just as Gohan finished off General Rildo. Uub flew down to them as Vegeta walked up.

"Wow..." Uub said in amazement when he saw Gotenks and Panra. "You fused bodies?"

"Yeah and I was made!" Said Gotenks, "The most wonderful- OUCH!" He said holding his head after Panra slapped it.

"Trunks and Goten fused bodies and that thing was made," Panra said pointing at Gotenks.

"Hey!" Came his dramatically offended reply.

"Pan and Bra fused together and I was made. We only have a certain amount of time before we split," explained Panra before looking over at Vegeta. "Did we kill all the villains?"

"There is one left," said Vegeta.

"Who?" Asked Gotenks.

"Me," said a Super Android Seventeen.

**EDITED 3-19-13**


	59. Super Android Seventeen

**Chapter 59- Super Android Seventeen**

The young Z-Fighters got ready to fight before Vegeta stopped them. "No," he said. "I will fight him first."

"Be careful Vegeta he's not the same Seventeen," Gohan warned.

"And I'm not the same Vegeta," he shot back as he flew in the air towards Seventeen.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time that you are no match for me?" Seventeen asked Vegeta.

"Hn," Vegeta said refusing to back down. He knew he was no match for this Super Seventeen, but he had to hold him back until Goku got back.

Vegeta charged at Seventeen aiming a fist at his face. The Android caught the fist and the kick Vegeta tried to do. He threw Vegeta to the ground. "Pathetic," Seventeen said, "You call that fighting moves?"

"I'll show you fighting move,s" Vegeta said turning Super and flying up to the cyborg. They fought but as seconds went by Vegeta seemed to be losing all of his power. When he got thrown into a wall the others decided that they have had enough. Gohan and Panra charged up to Super and Gotenks went to level three. They all flew towards Seventeen kicking and hitting him.

"Flash Bomber!" He yelled gathering his energy and letting it go. It caused the Z- Fighters to fly back and change back into regular form. At that time Goku showed up a little beaten, but he was determined to fight Seventeen.

Panra looked around; she had to do something to help. Then she saw them; Dr. Gero the monster who created the androids and Dr. Myuu the monster who 'created' Baby. She sneaked up behind them and grabbed Gero in a head lock.

"Call off Seventeen now!" she ordered him.

"He can't," Myuu told her.

"Why not?" she demanded angrily. Every ones attention was now focused on Myuu, Gero and Panra.

"He doesn't have any control over Seventeen, only I do. I programmed him only to obey me. You grabbed the wrong scientist little girl," Myuu told her.

"What?" Said Gero clearly angery. "How could Seventeen betray me again?"

"Not my problem," Myuu told him before he looked at Seventeen. "Kill him," Seventeen fired a blast at Gero and Panra barely moved before the blast hit Gero killing him.

"This has to end," Goku told Seventeen. "Kame- Hame HA!" He said throwing the wave at the android. Seventeen stood there unmoving with a evil smile on his face as the wave didn't affect him at all.

"Is that all you got?" he asked Goku.

"Not by a long shot," Goku said yelling and turning super saiyan 4. He gathered his energy again and tried.

"Kame-Hame HA!"

Again the wave didn't affect Seventeen and he just stood there smiling. Goku finally realised why nothing was happening to him. "Your absorbing the energy!" Goku said and the cyborg smirked.

Goku grabbed Swventeen, powering up. He was going to do an explosion. It would kill Seventeen and probably him, but he was willing to do that for his family and Earth if he had to.

When Goku let the power go Seventeen casted a sheild blocking the explosion. It stopped it from killing him and Goku as well as creating a huge tear in the ozone. Goku out of energy from fighting Frezia, Cell, and now Seventeen fell out of super Saiyan four.

"Finally I can kill you," Seventeen said forming an energy blast in one hand while holding Goku up by his shirt with his free one.

"Don't Seventeen," Eighteen said running up on a clift nearby.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked her.

"If you do I'll activated the bomb inside of me and kill the both of us!"

"You wouldn't," Seventeen said a little unsure.

"I WOULD!" Eighteen yelled. "The Seventeen I knew wouldn't let some monster doctor control him! That's why he killed Gero in the first place! You're nothing but a coward, and your NOT the same Seventeen I knew! I can NEVER forgive you for killing my husband! I LOVED HIM! So trust me; I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO BLOW MYSELF UP TO KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO BECAUSE THEN I CAN SEE KRILLIN AGAIN!" Eighteen yelled with tears streaming down her face. She was lying about the bomb, she knew as well as the other that the bomb was removed a long time ago... but Seventeen didn't know that.

"You killed Krillin...?" Goku asked shocked.

Seventeen dropped Goku, he was getting mentally, emotionally, and physically confused. "What are you waiting for?" Myuu yelled at him, "Kill him!" Seventeen looked at the doctor, Eighteen was right. He didn't like to controlled, he shot a blast at the doctor killing him just as easily as he did Gero.

"YOU KILLED KRILLIN?" Goku yelled angrily. "Dragon fist!" He said punching straight through Seventeen's body. The Androids body was now badly beaten but Goku proceeded to hit him with 3 Kamehame wave blasts. Seventeen's malfunctioning body not being able to take it anymore erupted.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Goku told Eighteen.

"It's okay... he hasn't been my brother for a long time."

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl arrived in a hover car, ready to fight. "You got to be kidding me... not the Saiyanman out fit again," Gotenks muttered to Panra as they saw Videl in her Saiyanman 2 outfit.

Bulma and Chi-Chi explained the damage in the city and around the area. "No problem, we'll get the dragon balls and wish for everything to be back to normal," Goku said.

"So Seventeen is dead right? I mean you killed him, right?" Gotenks asked Goku.

"Yeah."

"Are we awesome or what?" Gotenks asked no one in particular and gave Panra a high-five.

"Go Saiyans! Go-go Saiyans!" They singed, everyone laughed enjoying the entertainment.

The fusion time ran out causing Gotenks and Panra to split. The four teens landed on the ground with a thud and started busting out laughing. They stood up, happy that everything was going to be okay.

"Well, well, well look who it is..." said a voice. The laughter stopped and everyone turned around, their eyes wide with shock. There in front of them stood a villain they thought they never imagined on seeing again.

**EDITED 3-19-13**


	60. The Second Coming

**Chapter 60- The Second Coming**

"If it isn't Trunks and Pan... and look you're all grown up again," Broly said as he walked closer to everyone. Trunks and Pan tensed up at their names being said and took a step forward to be in front of everyone.

"Broly," Goku said looking at the man.

"The one and only. You two didn't forget about me did you? You killed me after all," Broly said looking at Trunks and Pan.

"You two killed him?" Gohan said in shock, "I thought you said dad killed him."

"We lied," Pan said lightly.

"We figured Goku had weakened him so badly that our blast wasn't hardly anything. Just happened to be the little bit to finally killed him," added Trunks.

"Well that little blast killed me, and sent me straight to hell," Broly said.

"It's where you belong," Trunks told him stepping in front of Pan and crossing his arms. He didn't like Broly at all, and he never did. There was just something about the man that would always make him and Trunks enemies.

"Well I'm back now," Broly said with a smirk.

"Not for long," Pan said stepping beside Trunks. "If we could kill you as little kids what makes you think we can't kill you now?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"She's right," Trunks told Broly. "We're a lot stronger than we were before."

"I'm not afraid of you two!"

"Can I have the first punch?" Pan asked.

"Be my guest," Trunks said as he rolled his shoulders with a smirk.

Pan smirked as well and used her speed to appear in front of Broly. She gathered her energy and energy punched him right in the face causing him to fly back in a pile of rocks. Pan jumped back and landed beside Trunks who couldn't help but think of how hot his girlfriend looked when fighting.

"Thats for punching me when I was a kid," Pan said. "You know what they say- pay backs a bitch!"

"And that's what you are," Broly said coming out of the pile holding his cheek. "A bitch."

"Why thank you!" Pan told him smiling sweetly. After all the other things she had ever been called, being a bitch wasn't that bad.

"Why you little-!" Broly said flying towards her. He was at fast speed, but to Trunks and Pan who were now older and stronger didn't see him as that fast anymore. Pan didn't flinch and before Broly's fist could touch her, Trunks was halfway in front of her and caught it.

"I remember telling you many years ago to leave her alone," he said darkly to Broly, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you have any manners?" Pan asked Broly.

Trunks kicked Broly in the gut causing him to land on his knees; he then put one of his feet on Brolys head as if making him bow down. "Your suppose to bow to royalty," Trunks said with a supior smirk. Broly tried to get up but Trunks' foot wasn't budging. Everyone stared in amazement and shock of what was happening.

"What about her?" Broly asked tilting his head slightly towards Pan.

"What about her?" Trunks said pushing his foot down more making Broly bow more.

"She's not bowing."

Trunks snorted, "Did you think you was just bowing to me? Oh now your bowing to her too dumb ass. You see she's my princess so therefore shes royalty as well." The gang gasped slightly and Goku wished he had some popcorn. Pan smiled and blushed slightly, she looked at Trunks who winked at her.

'Let's tell him we're the legendary super Saiyans,' Pan told Trunks. He smirked back and she knew that he was going to have way to much fun.

"Hey Broly wanna hear a secret?" Pan asked asshe bended her knees slightly.

"You're going to love it," Trunks said.

"You see," Pan said, "You're not as legendary as you think you are."

"What do you mean!" demanded Broly angrily.

"You're not the legendary super Saiyan," Pan told him.

"If i'm not then who is?"

"We are," said Trunks and all the Z-Fighters gasped again at what they just heard.

"No!" Broly said forcing himself up. Trunks moved his leg as Pan and him moved back a bit.

"I'm the legendary Super Saiyan, me! Not you two! ME!"

"Saying something doens't change the facts," Pan said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm the legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Please," Trunks said, crossing his arms again and smirking. "You nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan."

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, his son was acting like a real Saiyan Prince. And Pan, she was acting just as Trunks had called her a real Saiyan Princess! The way they were standing; Trunks with his arms crossed and Pan with her hands on her hips showed power, and that they weren't scared. The way they talked to Broly; teasingly and as if he was a waist of time. He was very proud of the two of them right now.

"I'll show you!" Broly said.

"You'll show me? Yeah I bet," Trunks said dully.

"Trunks," Pan said doing a fake yawn. "Can we hurry up and get rid of him now? I'm bored."

"I suppose so. There's nothing else to do," Trunks said.

"I've had it with you two! I'm killing the both of you!" Broly said running over towards them.

Pan kicked him when he was close enough and sent him flying. Trunks hurriedly used his speed and went to the place where Broly was going to and kicked him. When he was midway in between Trunks and Pan they held out their hands with their bracelets on it and shared a smirk. They both shot blast at the same time hitting Broly on both sides and with a aganozing scream of pain he disolved right in front of their eyes.

Trunks flew over to where everyone was at and landed beside Pan. "Wow," said Gohan, not sure of what else to say.

"That was so awesome!" Goten said "You two were so badass! I can't believe how much of a threat he was when we was little."

"Yeah," agreed Trunks. "He never did like us."

"You know what weird?" Pan asked," Broly knew mine and Trunks' names and who we were the first time we met him."

"Your right," Trunks said remembering. "I wonder how."

All the older adults, except Videls eyes widened. They all knew the truth about Mira Trunks and Pan fighting Broly first before they did as kids. "Huh," Gohan said, "Weird indeed."

Trunks shrugged," I don't really care, just as long as he stays dead this time."

"Ditto," agreed Pan.

"Come on everyone," Bulma said changing the subject. "Let's go to Capsule Corp home, I'll make some pizza."

"PIZZA!" all the Saiyans cheered. They were all happy that the villains were finally all defeated and that they could finally eat.

**EDITED 3-19-13**


	61. Shadow Dragons

**Chapter 61- Shadow Dragons**

All the villains from Hell were defeated with ease from the Z-Fighters. The turmoil for earth however was far from over. When Super Android Seventeen sent one of his last energy blast it caused a great ripple in the atmosphere. To fix the disaster and to wish back the fallen people who had died during the villains rampages, the old GT gang regathered. It was almost like they were back out in space again except for the fact that they were home and without a time limit.

The group was on their first Dragon Ball as Trunks and Giru searched a grassy plain. Behind them Pan and Goku walked looking around for any sign of a orange sphere. Goku kept glancing at Pan, and a few times he had opened his mouth to ask her a question before closing it again.

"What is it Papa?" Pan asked with sigh.

"Well... You and Trunks are now dating," began Goku.

"Yes?" Pan said confused.

"When do you think I'll be a grandpa now?"

"Papa!" Pan yelled with wide eyes a blush lit up her pale face. Her and Trunks wasn't even engaged.

"What?" the chibi spoke innocently as he put his hands behind his head. "Gohan and Videl are taking too long."

"Just shut up!" Pan said a blush still stained her cheeks. It's not that she had a problem with having kids with Trunks, truth be told she's had daydreams about it multiple times. Talking about it with her father who was currently a chibi was more than weird.

Goku walked up towards Trunks and looked up at the tall man, "Hey Trunks..." Pan turned her head quickly with a horrified expression. She knew what her father was about to do.

"Don't you dare ask him!" Pan yelled at Goku as she ran in between him and Trunks.

"Ask me what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Nothing," squeaked Pan as she blushed again.

Trunks smirked, 'What has you so embarrassed?' He wrapped his left arm around Pan's waist tightly as he pulled her back against him before putting his right hand over her mouth. Pan started moving to try to get out of his grasp, but it only made him hold on tighter. "Ask me what, Goku?" Trunks questioned the chibi.

Goku gave a curious glance at Pan who shot him a warning glare. Trunks smiled crookedly. "Don't worry about Panna."

"Okay... Well as I was asking her; now that you two are dating when do you think I'll be a grandpa? Gohan and Videl are taking way too long."

Trunks' eyes widened before a light blush lit up on his face. He quickly changed it to a smirk a he looked at Pan. "Not until a few more years," he said. If Pan's mouth wasn't being held then it would have been on the floor. Her face grew hotter and Trunks noticed because his smirk stretched.

'You love embarrassing me don't you?' Pan asked him telepathically.

'I can't help it, I love it when you blush,' he said, of course making Pan blush some more.

"Can you name your first kid after me?" Goku asked making Trunks laugh. Pan let out a sigh, there was no way she was getting out of this. You know what they say: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"And what about Vegeta? Wouldn't he want his grandchild to be named after him as well?" Pan said, Trunks' eyes widened at her playing along before he smiled brightly.

Goku thought about it for a moment, "I know! Gogeta or Vegeto!"

"I love it!" Trunks said with a laugh.

"I don't think so!" Pan said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned away from them. "I already have the names of my children picked out!"

"Really?" asked Trunks.

"Of course I do!" Pan said as she started to walk away.

"I'm glad you're prepared!" Trunks exclaimed and Pan didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking.

"Giru!" she yelled, "Come show me where that Dragon Ball is at!"

Trunks laughed as he turned towards Goku, "Don't worry Goku, when the time comes I'll talk to her about."

"Dragon Ball down there," Giru told Pan as he pointed down.

Pan followed his finger and smiled when she saw an orange sphere. She picked up the seven star ball and her smile turned into a frown when she saw cracks all over it. "Boys, you need to see this." Trunks and Goku were over beside her in a flash and they were both shocked as well. "Why does it have cracks all over it?" she whispered.

Gently Trunks took it out of Pan's hands. "How strange, it's never had cracks before..."

"Do you think somethings wrong with it? Or it could be broken?" Pan asked.

"I don't know it's hard to say," Trunks said still looking at the ball.

"We should find the rest of them. Maybe this is the only one cracked and the others will be fine," suggested Goku. Trunks and Pan nodded in agreement and they took off.

The group found the other six Dragon Balls and to add to the mystery all seven were all cracked. They arrived at Capsule Corp where everyone stood around waiting for what would happen.

"Okay Goku, go ahead," Bulma told him once the dragon balls were placed down.

"Shenron we call you!" Goku yelled. The dragon balls did nothing which was strange, because they usually hummed and glowed while Shenron popped out.

"Did I say it wrong?" Goku asked.

"No," Bulma said shaking her head. "You said it like we normally do."

"Why aren't they humming?" Pan asked Trunks, hoping that maybe he would know.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it's turning out," he said.

Suddenly there was a loud scratching noise from the dragon balls. Pan grabbed Trunks arm, since she was freaked out. Who wasn't though? Something was most definitely wrong. Lancelot stopped running around and whined on the ground trying to cover his ears. Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan as a dark fog escaped from the dragon balls. It was very muggy and hard to see. When it cleared there stood a blue dragon with red eyes where Shenron normally was.

Pan would admit that first time that he had seen Shenron, she was frightened. After a while the fear left and amazement set in. The dragon was remarkable. Now... Fear was all there was inside of her. This dragon wasn't Shenron.

"Where is Shenron?" Bulma demanded.

"Mom," Bra whispered to her not wanting her to get hurt.

"I am Shenron," the dragon stared.

"How can you be Shenron?" Goku asked confused. "Shenron is green, you're blue. Plus I can feel the evil coming off of you, Shenron wasn't evil."

"I am the result of what happens when the dragon balls are overused," Evil Shenron said. "The dragon balls were made to grant wishes every 100 years but you all have made several wishes in the past 40. It is why I am here, I am the dark magic of the dragon balls and now that I am released no one can stop me!" He shouted. The dragon balls turned a dark-blue color and evil Shenron split himself up in each dragon ball going seven separate ways.

"No one can stop him...?" Trunks repeated confused.

"I'm not liking this... The dragon balls, they changed to a blue color. Something isn't right," Pan told him.

"Goku!" came a voice from the sky.

"Ancient Kai?" Goku asked.

"Yes it's me! You and that blue-haired woman need to find all the dragon balls! They've turned into Shadow Dragons! Each individual ball is a dragon, and when the dragon balls are misused... well you saw what happens. If the Shadow Dragons are left unattended they will kill the Earth."

"Why do I have to help kill the dragons?" Bulma asked.

"You and Goku were the first people to even start hunting the dragon balls. So all the fault and blame came can fall back on you two," Ancient Kai told her.

"Excuse me! Aren't you suppose to be the 'most high' being in the universe? You take care of them!" Bulma told him.

"I'm way too busy," Elder Kai said.

"Or to lazy?" Bulma asked crossing her arms.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to kiss you!" Elder Kai yelled.

"You perv-!"

"I'll do it," Goku said interrupting Bulma. "Just make a dragon radar for me and I'll be off."

"Goku-" ChiChi stared.

This wasn't right, Pan thought... Bulma and Goku all weren't to blame. Everyone all had their share in hunting the dragon balls so technically it was everyones fault. And what about this last time? Trunks and her were with Goku to get them. They were just as much to blame as Goku was for collecting them. Pan felt that if anyone should go fight these Shadow Dragons then it should be Trunks and her. They have been told for so many years that we're the strongest, it's about time they did something about it.

She felt Trunks eyes on her and she looked into them. He was thinking the same thing she was. 'Are you in?' he asked.

Pan nodded, 'It's not right for Papa to just go.'

"Okay then it's settled," Goku said. "Bulma will get a dragon radar ready for me tonight and I'll leave tomorrow morning."

'We'll leave tonight, once everyone is asleep. I'll sneak down to my moms lab and get a radar.'

'Can't we just take Giru?'

'Your right he still has a radar in him. I'll destroy the others so no one can follow us.' Pan could only nod.

Later that night Pan slowly got out of Bra's bed, she was snoring so Pan knew she was asleep. She hated not telling her and Goten about Trunks and her leaving, but they both knew they just wouldn't understand.

Pan quickly got dressed and stepped over Lancelot who was sleeping on his pillow-bed Bra and her had made for him on the floor. She quietly opened the door and slipped out shutting it gently behind me. Carefully she tipped toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Trunks leaning up against the counter. He had her old backpack on, which was filled with stuff for them in it. Giru was on his shoulder and he blinked when he was her.

"Pan made it!" Giru said.

"Yeah Giru," she whispered to him.

"Remember Giru you have to be quite; this is a secret mission," Trunks whispered to him. Then he looked at Pan.

"You should write the letter, you write a lot neater than me."

Pan smiled; he was right. Trunks penmanship was mainly just a bunch of scribbles because of his job. She was really the only person other than him who could read his writing. If he tried his hand writing was actually pretty neat, but he would much rather call, text, or talk face to face with someone.

Pan grabbed a pen and paper and sat down at the table. She wrote the note quickly- explaining to them what he and Trunks was doing. When she was done she stood up from the table and when over to Trunks.

"Panna... I will understand if you want to back out. I just feel like I have to do this," he said looking her in the eyes.

"Trunks... You should know me by now," she told him smiling and resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way. We're in this together."

He smiled back as he grabbed her hand with his and kissed her finger tips. He opened the kitchen window and flew out then turned around and held put his hand to her as she stepped on the window ledge.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said taking his hand and flying into the night.

Everyone,

For the past nine years you have told us that we are the two strongest Saiyans. So we have decided to do something about it. It's not right  
>that all the blame be cast on Bulma and Papa. We've all all had our part in hunting the dragon balls one time or another. Trunks and I have decided to hunt them down ourselves, and please do not try to follow us. We have Giru who still has the radar in him, and Trunks destroyed all the ones in Bulmas lab. We're sorry you're finding out like this but we knew that if we told you all in person that none of you would of allowed it. Don't worry we'll hurry back soon! We love you guys!<p>

Love, Pan and Trunks

P.S. Take care of Lancelot!

"NO!" ChiChi cried as Gohan finished reading the letter to everyone.

"How could they do this? They just got back from being out in space for a year and now they're hunting those demon dragons!" Bulma said.

"They felt like they had to," Goku stated simply. "At least they didn't run off and get married somewhere."

"I would of rather them do that then hunting shadow dragons!" ChiChi yelled.

"Have faith in them," Vegeta said. "It's Trunks and Pan, we're talking about here- they'll be just fine."

**During the shadow dragon hunting:**

"Come on Bra you can do it," Goten told her. They were in the Gravity Room; after Trunks and Pan left Bra demanded that he help her reach  
>Super Saiyan level. She said she wanted to help out more in battles and to do that she felt like she had to go super. She was so close, but she needed that extra push and then she would be there.<p>

"Ugh Goten, it's useless," Bra said wiping her forehead off with the back of her hand. "I'll never be able to reach Super Saiyan like you guys."

"Of course you can," Goten told her. "You just have to find the right motivation... Let's see, most of the time when a Saiyan ascends for  
>the first time it's because of great stress or anger. It could bembecause of hard training like mine or Trunks was, but we had been training a long time to reach it. We don't know when Pan and Trunks will be back or if danger is following them so let's try anger. Think of something that makes you angry."<p>

"Hm," said Bra thinking. "Okay, when I'm shopping and someone gets the thing I was looking at when they know I saw it first."

Goten smiled, he should of figured that her anger point would have to do something with shopping. "Okay now close your eyes." Bra raised an eyebrow and Goten continued: "Just do it."

"Fine," she said closing them.

"Okay now imagine your shopping and you see these totally cute pair of shoes," he said in a fake girlie voice causing Bra to giggle. He smiled then continued in his regular voice, "You see the shoes and notice that they are exactly your size, and they are the very last pair ever! If you don't get them now you'll never have them. You reach out for them then BAM! Before you could grab them some other girl saw you looking at them and and she decided she wanted them and grabbed them just before you did! What are you going to do Bra? They are the very last pair!"

"But I saw them first," she said raising her energy like before and getting angry.

"They're her shoes now! Shes going to the checkout! She'll get them forever if you don't stop her!"

"Give me those damn shoes!" she yelled going super. Goten started at her in amazement; she did it she went super.

"Bra!" He said happily. "You did it! You're a super Saiyan!"

"I did?" She said opening her eyes. When Goten nodded she ran over to the mirror and saw that her normally aqua blue hair was indeed a golden yellow, and her eyes a teal color.

"I did it!" she said happily.

"Thank you so much Goten!" she said hugging him tightly.

His eyes widened, "N-no problem! You just needed that extra push is all." he told her.

"I can't wait to see my dads face when I show him!"

"He'll be proud of you," Goten told her.

"I couldn't of done it with out you Goten," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you," she powered down and walked out of the room.

Goten watched her go and then touched the spot she kissed on his cheek, he couldn't help the goofy smile on his face.

**EDITED 3-25-13**


	62. The Two Star Dragon

Chapter 62- The Two-Star Dragon

"Dragon ball near by! Dragon ball near by!" Giru said the day after  
>Trunks and Pan had left to search for the shadow dragons.<p>

"About time," Trunks said with a sigh; they had been flying all night.

They flew above a small village that was covered in purple dust and a  
>grotesque smell. The two Saiyans landed in front of a few people who<br>were all running away with panic screams. "Excuse me, but what are  
>y'all running away from?" Pan asked them.<p>

"A monster that came out of the lake next to our village!" said a  
>elderly women before she wobbled away.<p>

"What? A monster?" Pan asked.

"A dragon!" Trunks said, "It must be why Giru can since the dragon  
>ball."<p>

"Of course!" agreed Pan and they took off to the village.

What they saw didn't necessarily look like a dragon. It was a giant,  
>round reptile with green skin a big, black spikes. "Trunks, the dragon<br>ball," Pan told hm motioning towards the dragons forehead.

"The two-stared ball," Trunks said with a nod.

The monster was stalking a little girl and Pan couldn't be still any  
>longer. She knew how it felt to be a bride for someone you didn't<br>love- she still remembered Zoonama. Pan kicked the monster in the face  
>sending him bouncing from house to house.<p>

The dragon quickly got up with a scowl. "Do you know who I am? You'll  
>pay for that!" He said before a rock fell on his foot. He screamed in<br>pain as he held his foot, and jumped up and down. Trunks and Pan  
>stared at him blankly... This was suppose to be a shadow dragon?<p>

"Trunks, please tell me this isn't the horrible, scary dragon," Pan  
>said still watching the monster.<p>

"Well he sure is different from the other one we saw, and he has a  
>dragon ball..."<p>

"What are you looking at?" The dragon yelled at them. "Did you think a  
>little foot pain could hurt Haze Shenron?" he said laughing. "Kicking<br>a shadow dragon is not a wise thing to do," Haze told Pan.

Pan crossed her arms unmoving by what the dragon had just said. "You  
>don't seem that strong to me," Trunks told him. Pan smiled at his<br>bluntness, and how it made the dragon mad.

"Oh is that so? I've been watching you two for many years. You don't  
>know what your getting yourselves into."<p>

"Oh we don't?" Pan asked glaring at Haze. To her it seemed he didn't  
>know who he was dealing with. 'I call dibs,' she told Trunks<br>telepathically wanting to beat the crap out of the dragon.

'Go ahead,' he told her with a smirk.

Pan appeared in front of Haze, and slapped him sending him bouncing on  
>the ground and into a side of a cliff. "So that was the great Haze Shenron huh?" Pan smirked. Pan continued<br>beating on the dragon once he stood up. She repeatedly punched him in  
>the stomach then knocked him in the head. Trunks whistled at her as<br>flew into Haze Shenrons chin knocking him out.

"Be a good dragon and hand me the dragon ball so I don't have to get  
>ugly again," Pan told Haze.<p>

"You were far from ugly," Trunks told her from where he was standing.

"Shut up Trunks!" She said blushing, "I'm trying to negotiate!"

"Trunks, danger! Danger, Pan in danger!" Giru said.

"What are you talking about Giru? She's doing fine," Trunks told the  
>bot as Pan dogged Hazes tail and kicked him in the gut.<p>

She flew over to them, "Well that guy was weird." Just then Haze stood  
>up from the ground.<p>

"He may not be strong, but he's determined," Trunks said.

"Good thing I'm pretty stubborn then, huh?" Pan said attacking the  
>monster in hits and kicks.<p>

"Panna," Trunks said worriedly. He could now feel the danger Giru was  
>talking about. Something just wasn't right, Pan was out of breath and<br>getting tired.

Pan tried to attack Haze but he easily caught her. She banged her arms on his massive hand  
>trying to free herself, but soon couldn't find the energy to continue.<br>What's wrong with me? She thought to her self.

Trunks didn't waist anytime flying over there to try to rescue her. He  
>got hit by Haze's tail that sent him flying backwards. He stopped<br>himself before landing on the ground. He tried to go super, but he  
>only got dizzy instead and fell on his knees out of breath.<p>

"What the hell is happening?" he asked.

Haze Shenron laughed and threw Pan on the ground next to Trunks. She  
>weakly sat up next to him. "My ball has the power to pollute an entire<br>area. That's why you're becoming weak. Since you're both down there,  
>I'll tell you how I came to be. I came from the wish Goku made to<br>revive Bord, a father to his old friend Upa after he was killed by  
>mercenary Tao."<p>

"You mean... My father really is responsible for you?" Pan asked her  
>eyes wide.<p>

"Yes!" confirmed Haze, "And now that I'm out I will pollute all of the  
>Earth!"<p>

"You monster!" Trunks yelled getting up. He attacked Haze shortly  
>finding it harder to breath. Haze caught him and easily tossed him<br>into the lake.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed crawling over to the edge of the lake.

"Giru since pure water down there," said the bot.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Pan yelled at him as she grabbed  
>him. "Go show Trunks where it's at!" she said throwing him in the lake.<p>

Giru quickly found Trunks and showed him a hole for pure water. Trunks  
>blasted it causing the pure water to be released, destroying the<br>pollution. Trunks was feeling like his old self when he flew out of  
>the lake and landed next to Pan.<p>

"Ah, your soaking wet!" Pan told him smiling as some water dripped on  
>her. She was back to her old self as well.<p>

"Hey Haze, how's your pollution coming along now?" Trunks asked.

"Why? How?" the dragon asked confused.

"Time for us to get that dragon ball back," Pan told him.

Haze eyes widened as the two Saiyans shot beams now at their normal  
>power hitting him. He died and Trunks caught the dragon ball as it<br>fell down. "It's orange again," Pan said happily.

"And it's has no cracks!" Trunks said. They put it in Pans bag and  
>headed off for the next dragon ball.<p>

EDITED 3-25-13


	63. The Five Star Dragon

**Chapter 63-The Five-Star Dragon**

The next day Trunks and Pan landed in a small city. Giru had told them  
>the dragon ball was somewhere in the city so they were both walking<br>the streets which was empty. Trunks was too busy looking at Giru that  
>he didn't notice the red light.<p>

"Trunks!" Pan said grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him  
>back. "The lights red; we can't walk."<p>

Trunks looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Pan shrugged. "I haven't seen anyone since we got here." She then saw  
>a soda machine and went over there to get them something to drink.<p>

"How weird," Trunks commented. "How far until the dragon ball, Giru?"

"64 kilometers north!" said the little bot.

"Ah!" Pan screamed stepping away from the machine.

"Panna," Trunks said running over to where she was.

"W-what is that?" She asked pointing to a slime-like substance coming  
>out of the machine.<p>

"It looks like slime," Trunks said looking at it.

"Well I don't care what it is- just as long as it doesn't touch me!"  
>Pan said stepping away from it even more. Her eyes widened when she<br>looked around, "It's everywhere!"

"It's everywhere in the city," said an old man walking up with his  
>wife. "Showed up a few days ago and spread everywhere taking the<br>electricity."

"We're the last ones in the city," added the old women. "We were just  
>leaving. You two should leave as well."<p>

"Don't worry," Trunks told them. "We have to find something then we'll  
>be on our way."<p>

"You two be careful," said the old women as her and her husband walked  
>away.<p>

"You two as well," Pan told her.

Trunks started walking north, the way Giru had told him the dragon  
>ball was at. Pan looked around until a glob of slime started crawling<br>by her feet. Her eyes widened. "Stay away from me!" She told it and  
>started walking fast quickly catching up to Trunks. She wrapped her<br>left arm tightly around his right and glared at back at the slime.

Trunks smiled down at her and laughed silently at the face she was  
>making at the slime. "It doesn't seem that bad," he told her talking<br>about the slime.

"It creeps me out," she told him tightening her grip on him. Trunks  
>laughed out loud this time.<p>

"Dragon ball ahead!" Giru said.

"I've been waiting for you two to arrive," said a small red monster  
>that was no taller than Trunks' knees. The red was all over except for<br>the front side of his body that was white. He had a bird like beck  
>with yellow eyes and the five-star dragon ball where his belly button<br>would have been.

"I must congratulate you on beating Haze Shenron, but he was the  
>weakest of us shadow dragons. I am Rage Shenron controller of<br>electricity - the strongest of the shadow dragons," said the the  
>dragon. Trunks and Pan looked at each other the stared down at him.<p>

"Alright little guy-" Trunks began.

"Don't call me little!" yelled Rage getting angry, "Slime attack!"

Suddenly the slime covered Pan and Trunks shocking them. It only  
>lasted a few seconds before they fell on the ground; only to get right<br>back up.

"How are you two getting back up?" yelled Rage.

"Dude we're Saiyans, it's going to take more than a little shock to  
>hurt us," Trunks told him.<p>

"Then I will just have to up my game, slime!" Rage called and the  
>slime that was sitting around everywhere came towards him. Trunks and<br>Pan watched as he grew in size, and became as tall as a 10 story  
>building.<p>

"Oh shit..." Trunks said.

"You just had to rub it in that we were Saiyans," Pan told him.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Yeah, a lot of villains don't like that..."

"I came from the wish for Goku to be brought back to life when Vegeta  
>and Nappa were heading towards Earth. Your dad was quite a villain<br>back then," Rage said looking at Trunks.

"Was?" Trunks said his eyes wide. "He still is sometimes."

"Yeah he scares everybody when they first meet him. Just his tough  
>exterior," Pan said.<p>

Rage growled annoyed at how the two Saiyans were acting as if nothing  
>big was happening. "Danger increasing! Danger increasing! Giru go<br>somewhere safe!"the little bot yelled before he flew off.

"Electric slime disk!" said the giant Rage Shenron throwing electrical  
>disk out of his fist. Trunks and Pan easily dodged them at first, but<br>as Rage fired more they soon got hit falling to the ground.

'I think it's time to go super,' Pan told Trunks, who nodded in  
>agreement.<p>

They concentrated and soon powered up as high as they could; Trunks as  
>a super Saiyan 3, and Pan as a level 2.<p>

"Your little tricks won't work on me!" Rage told them shocking both of  
>them.<p>

"Thanks for warming us up," Trunks said smirking.

"We were a little cold," Pan said.

"Why you two!" growled Rage Shenron.

Trunks and Pan just smiled and gathered their energy. At the same time  
>they hit him with a energy blast.<br>It hit Rage sending him flying back until the blasts went through his  
>stomach and didn't affect him the least bit.<p>

"What the hell..." Pan asked her eyes wide. Trunks was just as shocked  
>at she was.<p>

"I absorb energy! Your blast do nothing to me but make me stronger!"  
>Rage said sending the blast out of his stomach and back at the two<br>Saiyans. They flew back into a destroyed building as the fell out of  
>their Super forms.<p>

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked Pan as they sat up.

"Yeah just annoyed," she told him glaring at Rage.

"Soon I will be unstoppable!" announced Rage as strips of slime came  
>off of his shoulders. He connected them to a power plant that<br>electricity was coming from and it went straight to Rage. Soon his  
>whole body turned into slime and it was everywhere.<p>

Trunks and Pan flew up to avoid it but everywhere they turned slime  
>was there. Soon they were caught in the slime pockets.<p>

"Tell me Saiyans, do you like it now?" Rage asked them as the slime  
>pocket started shocking the crap out of them. The pain soon caused<br>them to become numb as they could hardly move. Pan was trying to reach  
>Trunks telepathically, as he was her. They were thinking it could<br>really be the end- until rain started pouring down. The rain caused  
>Rages power to short circuit, letting the slime pockets to release Pan<br>and Trunks.

They landed on the ground with a hard thud as their breathing was  
>hollow. Trunks was the first one up, and he ran to Pan before helping<br>her up. As soon as she was standing he kissed her hardly, thankful for  
>not being dead. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist and held<br>onto him tightly as they watched the giant form of Rage explode. He  
>was small again as he laid in a crater panting heavily.<p>

"Are you done now?" Trunks asked him as it slowly stopped raining.

"Yes," breathed Rage. "You two won, the dragon ball is yours."

Pan stepped away from Trunks and walked over to where Rage was. She  
>leaned down to pick up the dragon ball from his stomach. Slime started<br>coming up from around him. "Panna!" Trunks yelled at her, Pan saw the  
>slime and flew up a piece of the slime barley missing her ankle.<p>

"KameHame HA!" Trunks said hitting Rage with the wave. The wave easily  
>killed the dragons weakened body and Pan caught the five-star ball as<br>it fell.

"It's normal," She said smiling at the orbs orange color with no  
>cracks. Trunks picked up the backpack and Pan put the ball in there.<p>

"Hey Panna, you got a little slime right there," Trunks told her  
>pointing to her left arm.<p>

"EW!" She said frantically wiping her arm. She quickly realized there  
>was no slime there. "Trunks! That wasn't funny!" she said hitting his<br>arm, although it stung he couldn't stop laughing. Pan huffed crossing  
>her arms before walking away.<p>

"Awe Panna, you're not mad at me are you?" Trunks asked her with a  
>smile. She just kept walking and Trunks started following her quickly<br>catching up to her.

"Paaaaana! Don't be mad at me!" He said turning her around and began  
>tickling her.<p>

"Trunks!" she said laughing, "Stop! Haha- I'm mad at -haha- you!"

"No you're not," he told her smirking.

"Well... I was!" She said when he stopped tickling her.

"You know you love me," he said kissing her; causing her to laugh.

"Pan! Trunks!" Giru said flying up to them breaking their kiss.

"Giru, I was wondering when you was going to come out of hiding," Pan  
>told him.<p>

"Giru was scared," the little bot said.

"Don't worry Giru we took care of him, and we got the dragon ball,"  
>Trunks said smiling.<p>

"Come on," Pan told them. "Let's find somewhere to rest for the night-  
>we still have 5 more dragons to fight."<br>Trunks nodded his head in agreement and the the 3 of them flew off.

**EDITED 3-25-13**


	64. The Six Star Dragon

**Chapter 64- The Six-Star Dragon**

"Giru are you sure there's a dragon ball here?" Pan asked the little  
>bot as they walked through a small, empty fishing village.<p>

"Giru sure! Giru sure!"

Suddenly out of no where an octopus landed on Pans face. Trunks  
>stopped walking and looked up. "Where did that come from?"<p>

"EW! That's worse than the slime!" Pan said throwing it up into the air.

Soon it was raining fish... literally there were fishing falling from  
>the sky. The men of the village came out of their homes gathering as<br>much fish as they could in wheel-burrows. They kept repeating lines  
>like, "Thanks, Princess Otto."<p>

Trunks and Pan tried to talk to some of them, but they wouldn't  
>listen. All the men did were grabbed there fish and headed back to<br>their houses.

"Excuse me?" Pan asked a little boy who was standing by a boat. "Can  
>you tell us what's been going on here?"<p>

"Oh yes!" said the boy. He had blond hair and looked around the age  
>of 10. "I'm Colom," he said introducing himself.<p>

"I'm Pan, this is Trunks, and the robot is Giru," Pan said introducing  
>them.<p>

"So can you tell us about this princess Otto?" Trunks asked him.

"Yes. It began a few days ago..." Colom started. "She showed up and  
>fish fell from the sky. Ever since then the fisherman have stopped<br>working. The adults party all night long leaving us kids trying to do  
>all the work. She fills our streets with way too many fish. The ones<br>the adults don't grab- rot and pollute the village. The seagulls such  
>as the one I'm holding- feet are twisted and their wings are clipped<br>like somebody has been trying to hurt them."

"That sounds horrible," Pan told him.

"I think it's a shadow dragon," Trunks said.

"A what?" Colom asked confused.

"Makes since," Pan agreed. "Giru?"

"Dragon ball headed this way!" said the bot.

The four of them ran over to the cliff to see someone quickly  
>approaching. They quickly identified her as a girl. She had blue skin,<br>crazy blue hair, blue dress with no shoes on, and bracelets all over  
>her wrist and ankles. Most importantly though the six-started dragon<br>ball was on her forehead. As she got closer fish began to fall and  
>just as earlier the fisher man ran out but this time towards the ocean.<p>

"Stop it!" Trunks said landing in front of them. "She's not who you  
>think she is!"<p>

"What do you mean?" demanded a villager.

"She might seem like a pretty princess, but she's really a monstrous  
>dragon," Pan told them as she floated above Trunks.<p>

"A dragon?" Colom asked scared.

"Don't worry," Trunks told him. "We'll fight her. Giru stay here with  
>Colom."<p>

Trunks and Pan took off landing on some sea rocks. "So you must be the  
>monster that is terrorizing this village," Trunks told the dragon.<p>

"You may call me Oceanus Shenron, commander of the ocean and air!"

"So how did you come to be?" Trunks asked her.

"That's none of your concern!" she said obviously embarrassed by it.

"I think we have a right to know. If it wasn't for the wish, you never  
>would of been made," Trunks told her.<p>

"That pig!" Oceanus said disgusted. "It was the first wish to ever be  
>made on by the dragon balls... and that pig wished for a pair of<br>women's underwear!"

"Underwear?" Pan asked just as disgusted.

Trunks on the other hand was laughing. "That sounds just like Oblong!  
>I can't believe he wished for a pair of underwear!"<p>

"Don't laughing at me!" Oceanus screamed. "Air shattering energy  
>balls!" The little balls flew everywhere, Trunks and Pan barely had<br>time to dodge them. They each tried hitting Oceanus with no luck- both  
>of them fell into the ocean.<p>

"It's like she has some sort of shield," Pan commented.

Oceanus was still attacking the village; Pan quickly grabbed Colom and  
>moved him to a safe place on the beach.<br>"Mighty hurricane fury!" The dragon yelled at Trunks. She started  
>spinning around as Trunks flew towards her. Trunks suddenly froze as<br>did the water around him. Oceanus stooped spinning and sent a blast of  
>wind towards Trunks who flew backwards and skidded on the beach.<p>

"Trunks!" Pan said running towards him.  
>He sat up and groaned at seeing his shredded shirt and pants. "You<br>look rough," Pan told him teasingly. He glared at her playfully before  
>smiling and standing up.<p>

"I found out your secret," Trunks told Oceanus. "It's in the way that  
>you spin."<p>

"Well aren't you a genius," Oceanus said sarcastically.

"Technically, I am," Trunks said in a matter of fact tone.

Oceanus then transformed herself into a hideous looking gargoyle  
>creature. She had a long chin where the dragon ball was at. "Did you<br>just put on a mask or is that your real form?" Pan asked her eyes-wide.

"No one that has seen my true form has lived! Be lucky!" Oceanus said.

"Wasn't she born just a few days ago...?" Trunks asked confused as she  
>transformed into her normal form.<p>

Pan ran and grabbed Colom again and moved him so he wouldn't be in  
>danger. Trunks quickly attacked the monster, but she soon attacked him<br>using a whirl wind spin to trap him. The force of the wind left him  
>unable to move. Pan noticed it was like a hurricane the weakest spot<br>would be the middle. She sat Colom down and flew above Oceanus.

"Hey!" She screamed at the monster, "What do you think your doing?"

"Boys are useless compared to us girls. They are idiotic and this one  
>deserves to die!"<p>

Pan started at her for moment- mostly in shock, but also to control  
>her anger. This freak was not going to kill her Trunks, she would make<br>sure of that. "I agree," Pan said. "Boys can be idiotic at times...  
>Trust me, I have an older brother that can prove it. But he is my<br>boyfriend", she said pointing towards Trunks who was now trying to get  
>out of the whirl wind. "And I don't plan on him dying!" Pan yelled as<br>she went Super.

"Oh no..." Oceanus said her eyes wide.

"KameHame HA!" Pan said throwing the wave at her. Just as Pan  
>suspected the middle was the weakest spot, and her wave killed<br>Oceanus. Pan powered down and caught the six-star ball as it fell.

"How do you feel boxer boy?" Pan asked Trunks as she flew down and  
>landed on the sand beside him.<p>

"A lot better now," he said with a smirk as he moved a piece of hair  
>out of her face.<p>

"Good!" she said attacking him with a hug before kissing him. Trunks  
>quickly changed into a nicer pair of clothes and the two Saiyans plus<br>Giru were off to find the next shadow dragon.

**EDITED 3-25-13**


	65. The Seven Star Dragon

**Chapter 65- The Seven-Star Dragon**

Pan woke up first, which really wasn't surprising considering how her  
>boyfriend sleeps. She looked around at the hotel room they had rented<br>for the night- they might be hunting dragon balls and shadow dragons  
>but that didn't mean they had to sleep on the ground every night.<br>Especially when Trunks was the riches man on Earth. She was lying on  
>her side, Trunks arm was casually thrown over her stomach as he laid<br>on his stomach. On a chair nearby Giru was sleeping peacefully as he  
>recharged.<p>

Pan clicked Trunks' watch on his arm and the screen lit up; 7:47 a.m,  
>May eighth. Pan looked at Trunks watching him sleep. Today was his<br>birthday and he was 20-years-old. She moved a few strands of hair out  
>of his face and ran her hands threw them. His hair now reached his<br>chin, and Pan had to admit she quite liked it. She shifted her body  
>and very slowly she started kissing him. Just when she felt his tongue<br>on her lower lip she pulled away.

"I hate it when you do that," he said with a groan.

Pan laughed. "It gets you up the quickest. Plus it's your birthday!"

"So was that my present?" he asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"It just might of been... old man."

Trunks eyes widened. "I am NOT old!"

"I don't know... You're getting that way," Pan said laughing and  
>poking him.<p>

"I'll show you old!" he said grabbing both of her small hands in one  
>of his large ones and holding them above her head. He placed a knee on<br>each side of her and leaned over her.

"Say I'm not old," he told her smirking.

"I don't think so," Pan said trying to free her hands.

"Don't make me tickle you," Trunks told her holding out his free hand.  
>Pan was very ticklish, and he knew it would work.<p>

"You wouldn't!" Pan said her eyes wide.

"I would," Trunks said holding his hand closer.

"Fine! Fine! You're not old!" she said with a huff.

"And I'm the smartest."

"No!" Pan said stubbornly.

"Panna," he warned as his hand moved few inches closer to her ribs.

"The smartest!"

"The strongest," he said moving his face closer

"The strongest," Pan said through gritted teeth as she tried not to  
>laugh.<p>

"And the sexiest."

Pan rolled her eyes, "the sexiest." Trunks smirked his face just a few inches away from hers. "You forgot  
>the most conceited," Pan told him smiling.<p>

"I like to call it confidence," Trunks said before capturing her lips  
>with his. He released her hand and she soon wrapped her arms around<br>his neck loosely. The kiss soon became more heated, both of their  
>tongues fighting for dominance. Pans hands began to wonder as her arms<br>unwrapped around Trunks' shoulders and ran down his chest. Trunks'  
>right hand went up her shirt causing Pan's heart to speed up.<p>

"Giru fully charged!" said the bot just as Trunks was fixing to move  
>his hand up even more.<p>

Pan pulled away and Trunks groaned falling into the bed face first  
>muttering curses at the robot. Pan laughed at him, "Come on boxer boy,<br>we got shadow dragons to hunt!"

They soon left the hotel flying for hours with no sign of a dragon  
>ball. They landed in an abandoned area covered with rock and dirt.<br>"Dragon ball approaching," Giru told them suddenly.

"I call dibs," Trunks told Pan.

"Sure, consider it your birthday present."

"I thought earlier was my present..."  
>Pan didn't have time to reply when the earth started shaking making<br>her and Trunks fall down.

"Earthquake!" Pan said.

"It doesn't feel like an earthquake..." Trunks commented.

A giant purple looking mole with the 7- star dragon ball on his  
>forehead came out singing about dirt. Trunks and Pan flew up watching<br>the dragon; he acted as if he didn't know they were even there. "Hey  
>are you going to fight me?" Trunks asked him.<p>

"Um... who are you?" the dragon asked.

"I'm Trunks! You should have known I was coming, you are a shadow  
>dragon after all!"<p>

"Who told you? I'm Naturon Shenron," said the dragon.

"The dragon ball made it obvious that you're a shadow dragon," Pan  
>told him as if it was very simple.<p>

"Oh well.. I'm not much of a fighter," Naturon said.

"Then can we have the dragon ball?" Trunks asked him.

"NO! I had it first, it's mine!" Naturon said, "Can't you just leave  
>me alone? All I want to do is dig, make earthquakes and make<br>everything fall apart." The dragon then began to dig heading away from  
>the Saiyans.<p>

"Where in the hell is he going?" Trunks asked as they followed him .  
>The followed him into a city. Him digging underneath it was causing<br>damage.

Pan saved a group of people from getting crushed as Trunks saved a bus  
>full of people just as a bridge fell. The two went around fixing<br>anything that they could as Naturons earthquake destroyed it.

"All right, now time to see the destruction!" Naturon yelled getting  
>out of the dirt. He saw the city looking normal. "You two, how dare<br>you stop my destruction!" Naturon yelled at Pan and Trunks trying to  
>hit them with his claws. Pan moved back and let Trunks take care of<br>him. He repeated hit the dragon in the stomach; he kicked him sending  
>the monster flying.<p>

"So tell us, what wish did you come from?" Trunks asked landing on the  
>ground by Pan.<p>

"I was made from the wish to bring back all the innocent people Majin  
>Vegeta killed. It was years ago when Buu first arrived."<p>

"I remember that wish," Pan said. "It was the first time I ever saw  
>Shenron, Papa stopped us from making anymore that day."<p>

"That's right!" Naturon said placing a hand on the ground. He shot  
>energy out of his hand and into the ground to where Trunks and Pan was<br>standing. The two Saiyans flew up barley missing the attack.

"Do you like the move? It's called the after shock technique," Naturon  
>said.<p>

"Well I hate to rain on your parade, but you little technique won't  
>hurt us one bit when were flying." Trunks told the dragon smirking.<p>

"Oh yeah? Well here!" Naturon said shooting after shocks up all over.  
>Trunks and Pan easily missing them.<p>

"This is kinda fun," Pan said laughing as they landed on Naturons head.

"Up here," Trunks told the dragon smirking as he stomped his foot.  
>Naturon shot an after shock at himself just as Trunks and Pan moved<br>away.

"Wow," Pan told Trunks. "That was easy." She said as Naturon landed on  
>the ground with a thunk and blew himself up. Smoke came up everywhere<br>and Pan caught the 7-Star ball.

"Trunks... something is wrong with the dragon ball," Pan said as the  
>dragon ball remained blue and cracked. Trunks started walking over<br>towards her when a huge gust of air came from the dragon ball knocking  
>him over. The dragon ball grew in size and Pan was sucked inside of it.<p>

"Panna!" Trunks yelled trying to find her. From the ball a dragon  
>started forming. It looked a lot like Naturon, but bigger and way<br>uglier.

"Did you think you had killed the great Naturon Shenron?"

"What are you talking about? I saw you blow yourself up! Where's  
>Panna?" Trunks demanded.<p>

"I planed the whole thing! The mole's body couldn't hold it, but now  
>that I have your precious Pan's body I am so much more powerful!"<p>

Inside the dragon Pan was too weak to move. Naturon sucked  
>out all of her power. 'Trunks help me,' she forced herself to say<br>telepathically.

"Panna!" Trunks yelled, "You're using her body?" he asked Naturon as  
>he shook with anger.<p>

"Fight me," Naturon said as he started to hit Trunks with his claws  
>and tail. Trunks dogged them and refused to fight back. If he hurt<br>Naturon he would hurt Pan- and he couldn't hurt her.

"If you stop using Panna's energy and release her I'll fight you,"  
>Trunks told him.<p>

"What are you talking about? I not using Pan, I am Pan! If you don't  
>fight me, I'll kill everyone."<p>

Trunks watched in horror as Naturon started blasting people.  
>Everything was a mess and buildings were being blown up and lit with<br>fire. 'Trunks, fight him,' Pan told him.

'I can't if I hurt him, I'll hurt you.'

'Please Trunks, I can't stand those people being killed!'

Trunks sighed. "Naturon I'll fight you!" He said turning Super Saiyan  
>3. The only reason he was fighting was because Pan asked him to, and<br>he was going to save her. There was no way in hell that he was going  
>to lose her.<p>

Trunks hit Naturon but the hit did nothing to the dragon. He  
>repeatedly hit him no luck. The dragon went along killing innocent<br>people and blasting buildings. Trunks flew back landed on the ground  
>as he tried to think of a plan.<p>

'Trunks... you'll have to kill him,' Pan whispered.

His eyes widened. 'I can't do that! You'll- you'll- NO! I won't!'  
>Trunks her, not even wanting to think it.<p>

'Trunks please! He'll kill everybody! Don't let him do that because of  
>me! Save everyone, I'll be okay...' Pan said tears falling down her<br>face.

"It's over Naturon," Trunks told the dragon as tears filled his eyes.

"Huh?" The dragon asked confused.

The tears were leaking out of Trunks' eyes as he kept himself the most  
>composed he could. 'Panna, I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry.' Pan's<br>eyes widened in surprise but she had no time to reply as Trunks sent a Big Bang Attack  
>at Naturon hitting him.<p>

Trunks fell to his knees; his blood was was boiling with rage. He  
>didn't hit Naturon with a strong attack. He refused to as long<br>as Pan was inside of him. Trunks was pissed; how dare that monster try  
>to make him kill the one thing he loved the most? Naturon Shenron was<br>going to die, and Pan would be safe... he would make sure of it.

"What was that?" Naturon asked standing up. Trunks didn't move, and  
>Naturon grabbed him with his tail. He slammed the Saiyan into a side<br>of a building. "How pathetic, the strongest Saiyan going weak... and  
>for love." Naturon threw Trunks on a roof top. Trunks rolled a few<br>times before stopping on his stomach and not moving.

"I can grant wishes too you know," Naturon said. He walked up in front  
>of Trunks, "I'll grant you one last wish," he said.<p>

Suddenly half of Pan came out of his belly breathing hard. She was  
>still extremely weak from getting her powers sucked out of her.<br>"Trunks!" She cried when she was him. "Trunks, you have to get up! Now  
>is not time to be a stubborn sleeper. Please get up!" She begged him,<br>"I'm in love with you too! Do you hear me? I'm in love with you,  
>Trunks Vegeta Breifs! Get up, please!"<p>

"Times up," Naturon said sucking her back in.

Pan's eyes widened in fear; she was too weak to fight back. Suddenly  
>one of Trunks hands reached out and grabbed hers. "You're not leaving<br>me," he told her looking her straight in the eyes. Pan could only shake  
>her head as if saying she wasn't leaving. Trunks stood up and screamed<br>as he pulled Pan out of Naturon.

"That's impossible!" The dragon yelled as he shrunk. Dust from the  
>buildings and rocks covered Trunks as he screamed.<p>

He let all of his rage from earlier out and he could feel power  
>running through his veins. He stopped screaming and when the smoke<br>cleared here stood a Super Saiyan 4 Trunks holding a passed out from  
>exhaustion Pan in his arms. He looked similar to Goku's form. His fur<br>was a dark blood red instead of light red color. He had black markings  
>around his eyes and he didn't have a tail. His hair wasn't a golden<br>blond color, it was his normal lavender color.

Naturon who was now in his regular form- which was a small, ugly, weak  
>mole looking creature- laughed nervously. "Can we talk about this?" he<br>asked Trunks.

Trunks gently laid Pan down. "No," he said darkly straightening up.

Naturon looked around nervelessly; he saw a bird and flew up towards  
>it taking a chance to absorb it's body. Trunks flew up and grabbed him<br>by his throat with one hand. He growled at the dragon tightening his  
>grip around the neck. "Please don't kill me," Naturon begged. "I<br>promise I won't absorb anyone else again! I'll-"

"Shut up," Trunks said, still in a deadly voice. It caused Naturon to  
>shake in fear. "It's too late to be making promises. You tried to make<br>me kill the one person I love the most. There is nothing you can say  
>that will change my mind. You're going to die."<p>

"What no!" Naturon said trying to get free. Trunks dropped him only to  
>kick him sending Naturon flying up in the air. Trunks then shot<br>multiple blast at him, letting all his anger at the dragon out.

Pan opened and closed her eyes multiple times. She felt so weak. She  
>slowly sat up, and looked up and her eyes widened. There in the sky<br>was a Super Saiyan 4 Trunks killing Naturon. She watched him in  
>amazement as Naturon died and he caught the 7-Star ball. He saw her<br>and flew down to where she was. He fell down to his knees for the  
>second time that day and watched her. She ran her fingers along his<br>arm feeling his fur; she then moved her hands to his hair. Finally she  
>looked him in the eyes.<p>

"I love you!" she said smiling before kissing him. Trunks smiled into  
>the kiss and powered down.<p>

"I love you too," Trunks told her when they broke apart. The 'i love  
>you' saying meant so much more for the both of them now. Pan now knew<br>that Trunks was in love with her and Trunks knew that Pan felt the  
>same way.<p>

Giru had came out of his hiding spot over to where the two love birds  
>were. They headed off to find somewhere to stay for the night. Pan<br>soon became tired, because she already had been drained of energy so  
>Trunks carried her on his back as they walked through some woods to a<br>motel.

"You know whats weird?" Pan asked Trunks softly.

"What?"

"When you went super Saiyan 4 you didn't have a tail. My dad had to  
>grow one to go to level 4."<p>

"Hmm... I don't know," Trunks said shrugging. "Maybe it's because I'm  
>suppose to be on be of the strongest ones? Other than you of course."<p>

"I could never be the strongest, that would be you. But you better  
>believe I'll be right behind you."<p>

Trunks laughed lightly. "You're stronger than you think."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me brave," she told him holding onto him tighter. "I would  
>of never been able to go shadow dragon hunting if you didn't come with<br>me. I could of never of faced Broly alone."

"You know, you make me brave too. Just knowing your by my side is all  
>I need to feel like I can do anything."<p>

"I was so scared," Pan whispered. Trunks didn't have to ask to know  
>that she was talking about being inside Naturon.<p>

"I was too. I thought I was going to lose you," Trunks said holding  
>onto her legs tighter.<p>

"I wouldn't be able to live in this world without you Trunks. I would  
>die right along with you," Pan said tears gathering in her eyes.<p>

Trunks stopped walking as Giru flew on ahead. He put Pan down slowly,  
>turned around and held her tightly in his arms.<br>"I need you Panna, just as much as I need the air to breath." Trunks  
>told her "That's why I couldn't shoot Naturon with all my power,<br>because I couldn't lose you. My anger at Naturon for using your body  
>and trying to make me fight him is what made me go super Saiyan 4. I<br>can't live with out you, I refuse to." Pan kissed him passionately  
>thankful to have him.<p>

Trunks had mixed-emotions about the day. It was by far the worst-best-  
>birthday ever. Worst because he had almost lost Pan. Best because; Pan<br>was alive and very much his again, he went super Saiyan 4, and they  
>had another dragon ball. They had 3 more dragons to fight... only 3<br>more.

**EDITED 3-25-13**


	66. The Four Star Dragon

**Chapter 66- The Four-Star Dragon**

It had been four days since Trunks, Pan, and Giru had hunted for a  
>dragon ball. They've been staying at a hotel-mostly watching TV for<br>the days. It was hard watching it and seeing what else the Shadow  
>Dragons were destroying, but Trunks refused to hunt any until Pan was<br>recovered. Finally after four days she was back to her normal self  
>again and they took off to find another dragon.<p>

After hours of flying they landed in a demolished city with sand  
>everywhere. It was extremely hot. "Dragon ball near by!" Giru shouted.<p>

"It's burning out her,e" Trunks said wiping some sweat off of his  
>forehead. He was thankful that he was wearing a muscle shirt.<p>

"It reminds me of hot plane,t" Pan said fanning herself. She looked up  
>and the sun got a bit brighter.<p>

"Trunks I know this might sound crazy, but the sun just got brighter!  
>It's been covered in a haze since the shadow dragons have been<br>realized."

"Well four shadow dragons have been killed. So maybe the negativity  
>went away," suggested Trunks, trying to think of a answer.<p>

Suddenly a dragon landed on a car crushing it. He jumped and landed on  
>the other side of the road as he stared at the two Saiyans. The dragon<br>was demon looking, red all over, and had bat like wings.

"I am Nuova Shenron, and I've been looking forward to fight with you  
>two," the dragon said.<p>

"You're a shadow dragon?" Trunks asked him. "I don't see a dragon ball  
>anywhere."<p>

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there."  
>Nuova held up one of his hands and the four star dragon ball appeared.<p>

"We'll be taking that," Trunks said.

"You two want it so bad; fight me for it!"

"Wait! First tell us what wish you came from," Pan said.

"I came from the wish the original King Piccolo made to regain his  
>youth and power. There, happy?"<p>

"No, not really. Kinda bored," Pan told him. Trunks and her then  
>attacked Nuova with super speed, but the dragon was just a fast. If a<br>person who didn't know how to focus their Ki to see them, they  
>wouldn't be able to at all.<p>

"Owe!" Pan said flying down and holding her left hand. "I didn't even  
>touch him and he burned my hand!"<br>Trunks grabbed her unburned hand and hid behind a building as Nuova  
>shot lava beams out of his hands.<p>

"Did I forget to tell you that I can raise my body temp to almost as  
>high as the sun?"<p>

"Yeah you kinda did," Trunks muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Nuova who was now glowing red with heat shot more lava beams at them.  
>Trunks and Pan ran into a building that Nuova could easily get in.<br>They hid place to place trying to stay away from the dragon who could  
>easily burn them.<p>

'The only thing I can thing of that might work against him is energy  
>waves,' Trunks told Pan telepathically.<p>

She nodded, 'How are we going to move without getting caught?'

'We're Trunks and Pan, we can do anything,' Trunks told her smirking.  
>Pan smiled and nodded. Sure enough the two of them made it out of the<br>building with out being caught.

"Giru, take my bag and go hide," Pan told the bot who quickly grabbed  
>the bag and sped off.<p>

"There you two are", Nuova said when he found them. Trunks and Pan  
>didn't waste anytime and immediately stared doing energy waves. The<br>waves weren't effecting the dragon at all. They just seemed to go  
>right through him.<p>

'I think it's time to go super,' Pan told Trunks. Before he could  
>reply someone flew past them and landed in between them and Nuova.<p>

"Papa?" Pan said when she saw Goku standing there.

"Hey you two, nice to see that your both alright," Goku said smiling.

"How did you find us?" Trunks asked him, "I destroyed all of the other  
>dragon radars..."<p>

"King Kai told me where you were and that I should help. So here I am.  
>Do you mind if I fight him now?" Goku asked getting excited.<p>

"Ugh... go ahead," Pan told him.

"Alright!" Goku said and he charged up to a level 4 Super Saiyan.

"So you're Goku?" Nuova asked.

"I am," said the Saiyan. "And you must be Nuova."

"I am," said the dragon mocking him. Goku flew at Nuova, both of them  
>hitting, kicking, and blocking each other. Goku did have a little of<br>the upper hand and was fixing to do a energy blast at Nuova when  
>suddenly a beam hit his arm turning it to ice.<p>

**EDITED 3-26-13**


	67. The Three Star Dragon

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

***CHAPTER 67- The Three-Star Dragon***

Trunks and Pan gasped at what just happened.

"Eis" Nuova muttered darkly as a teal version of himself came out of the shadows.

"Nuova, nice to see you as always."

"He has my bag" Pan whispered to Trunks. Eis looked over at them and Trunks automatically tightened up.

"I am Eis Shenron. I came from the wish to erase the memory of Majin Buu from the people of Earth. And your bag? I got it from that robot."

Trunks and Pan's eyes widened Giru could really be hurt. Eis then turned his attention back to Goku and fully turned him into ice.

"Nuova kill him" Eis ordered. Trunks dragged Pan into a alley.

"Trunks! Let go of me, we have to go help my dad!" She said trying to break free.

Trunks placed a hand on each side of her head and made her look at him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Of course" she said with out hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say Nuova won't kill your father. He wouldn't kill Goku when he can't fight back. Plus somethings up with them, Nuova doesn't seem to like Eis."

"Okay" Pan said sighing. Trunks kissed her forehead and let her head go. They watched from the alley as Nuova melted Goku.

"What, you melted him? Your supose to kill him!" Yelled Eis.

"Thank you Nuova" Goku told the dragon.

"Fine then i'll just have to fight you myself!" Eis said running towards Goku. They battled and it was clear that Goku was stronger than Eis. Eis knew this and grabbed his brother, using him as a shield.

"What? No more blast?" He asked Goku.

"Stop using you brother as a shield!" Goku yelled at him.

"Just shoot him" Eis told him.

"No! He saved my life it's only fair that I respect his."

"Fine then, since you won't fight" said Eis and he shot a beam into Gokus eyes.

"Ah!" Goku said "I can't see! I'm blind!"

"Panna now is our chance" Trunks said.

Pan and him left the alley and flew behind Eis. He was so busy laughing at Goku hat he didn't notice the two. Silently they lifted up there arms, and blasted him. It came as a surprise to Eis, killing him. The three stared ball fell to the ground.

"Thank you Goku for not killing me" Nuova said.

"No problem."

"I have something that will help your eyes" Nuova said forming a jar. "It's eyes drops that will give you your vision back" before Nuova could hand it to Goku a blast was shot right through him killing him instantly. The four stared ball fell to the ground.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF NUOVA AND EIS! NEXT CHAPTER IS SYN SHENRON!**


	68. The One Star Dragon

**Chapter 68- The One-Star Dragon**

"Nuova?" Goku yelled, he was confused of what was happening since he  
>couldn't see.<p>

"He just got blasted!" Trunks told him.

"I did it," said a white and blue dragon walking out. He had horns  
>just about everywhere and the 1-Star ball was on his forehead.<p>

"I've grown tired of waiting to fight. I am Syn Shenron the strongest  
>out of all the Shadow Dragons. I came from the wish to bring back<br>everyone who Freiza and his men killed."

"How could you kill your brother! He never did anything to you!" Goku  
>yelled at Syn.<p>

"Don't give me that crap because I don't care. Plus it's your fault  
>for the Shadow Dragons in the first place," Syn said. Since Goku was<br>blind Syn used that as a advantage. He ran over to Goku hitting him,  
>automatically knocking the Saiyan out. Goku turned into a kid again<br>and Syn caught him before he fell.

"Let him go!" Trunks and Pan yelled at the dragon.

"Fine, fine," said Syn. He flew high in the sky and looked down at  
>Trunks and Pan. "You want me to let him go? Fine," Syn said letting go<br>of Goku letting him fall.

"Papa!" Pan yelled flying up and catching her chibi father in her  
>arms. Trunks was right behind her and flew in between her and Syn.<p>

"You Saiyans," muttered Syn. "Always sticking together. And look here  
>comes more," he said looking past Trunks and Pan.<p>

They turned and saw Gohan, Goten, Bra, Eighteen, Marron, Uub, and  
>Videl flying towards them. ChiChi was being carried by Gohan. "Pan!"<br>ChiChi cried when she saw her daughter then her eyes widened more when  
>she saw chibi Goku knocked out in her arms. Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Uub<br>all flew up to where Pan and Trunks were, the others stayed on the  
>ground.<p>

"What happened to you two? It looks like you've been to hell," Goten  
>told his sister and best friend.<p>

"Fighting Shadow Dragons tends to have that effect," Trunks said.

"How many have you two killed?" Gohan asked them.

"Five. He's the last one, and he killed the 6th dragon," Trunks said  
>nodding towards Syn.<p>

"We need to give Papa power," Pan told them.

"If Goku needs power, he'll need Saiyan power," Uub said. "I'll  
>distract the dragon while you do that." Just like that Uub flew off<br>towards Syn.

The demi-Saiyans landed on the ground and Pan laid Goku down. They all  
>gave Goku a bit of their 's eyes popped open and he went super Saiyan<br>four.  
>"Papa are you okay? Can you see?" Pan asked him. "I'm fine. My vision<br>is pretty blurry but that's okay, I can sense him just fine."

Goku flew up and Uub came down out of breath and beat up. "I don't  
>know how you two did it," he told Trunks and Pan. "He seemed<br>impossible to hurt."

"He told us that he is the strongest, so that's probably why," Pan said.

"It's over Syn! I have my full power back!" Goku said "KameHame HA!"  
>He threw the wave at the dragon sending him flying backwards and<br>landing on the ground with a thud.

"Is he dead?" Gohan asked.

"No," Trunks said. "He's faking it. When a Shadow Dragon dies they  
>disappear. This one is still here."<p>

Laughter came from Syn and he slowly stood up. "Clever Saiyan, I guess  
>you would know since you and your girlfriend killed the others! So you<br>think you can just kill me, eh Goku? Well I think not!" Syn screamed  
>and the other 6 dragon balls came flying towards him. He absorbed them<br>into his chest and they came back out, but they we're blue again.  
>"With the power of all 7 dragon balls no one will be able to defeat<br>me! I am Omega Shenron!"

**EDITED 3-26-13**


	69. Omega Shenron

**Chapter 69- Omega Shenron**

The fighters stood on guard as Goku went to fight Omega. This time it  
>was quite clear that the dragon was stronger. "I say, why not just let<br>the two who killed the rest of the dragons fight me?" Omega asked  
>talking about Trunks and Pan.<p>

"No. Leave them out of this. It's our battle now!" Goku said throwing  
>a punch only for it to be caught and for Omega to throw him into the<br>ground. The Saiyan knew that he didn't have a chance and he knew what  
>he would have to do. He grabbed Omega from behind surprising the dragon.<p>

"What are you doing?" Omega asked outraged.

"I'm going to-"

"No your not Kakarrot," Vegeta said flying up. "I know what you're  
>about to do, and don't do it. It didn't work when I did it to Majin<br>Buu and it won't work on him. Plus I have a better plan."

"Really? What," Goku asked curiously.

"Fusion," Vegeta said as if it was really simple.

"Fusion? Alright! But wait... You need to be a Super Saiyan 4..." Goku  
>said sadly.<p>

"Don't worry, I will be," Vegeta said then he turned to Bulma who  
>arrived in a tank-car. "Is that thing ready woman?"<p>

"Ready! Now hold still," Bulma said and pushed a button on a gun  
>machine. It sent a beam right at Vegeta engulfing him. It was the same<br>machine Baby Bulma had used to make Baby Vegeta into a great ape. When  
>the beam was done hitting him Vegeta stood there with a tail lazily<br>swinging behind him.

"Your dad just grew a tail..." Pan told Trunks, her head tilted to the  
>side. Trunks raised and eyebrow and could only nod.<p>

Vegeta screamed powering up and when he was finished he was indeed a  
>Super Saiyan 4. His hair was black, and his fur coat was a little<br>darker than Goku's but not as dark as Trunks'.

"Wow Vegeta! That's amazing!" Goku said, happy for his friend.

"Yes, yes now come on let's do this fusion thing. We haven't got all  
>day."<p>

"Right!" said Goku as he let go of Omega and flew up beside Vegeta.  
>Omega curoisly watched them wondering what they were doing. When he<br>realised it was something that would stop him he went to go attack them.

Trunks was faster though; he ran out to where Omega was, and turned  
>Super Saiyan 4. He kicked the dragon in the side before he reached Goku<br>and his father. "I'll distract him why you two fuse!" He told his  
>father and Goku who were to busy being shocked by his new level to move.<p>

"He's a Super Saiyan 4..." Goku said stating the obvious.

Vegeta blinked then smirked. "That's my boy!" he said proudly.

Pan didn't waste anytime to go Super Saiyan and fly out there to help  
>Trunks. Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Uub we're all to busy staring at Trunks<br>in amazement to do anything.

"Finally, I get to fight you two," Omega said.

"Wow Vegeta, isn't this nice? Our kids fighting together," Goku  
>commented.<p>

Vegeta looked at him dully. "They've always fought together."

"I know but it's still nice to see it."

"Hey you two!" Trunks yelled at them as he dodged a hit from Omega.  
>"Stop talking and fuse already!"<p>

"Right," Goku and Vegeta said getting into stances. Omega had just  
>kicked Trunks into a wall and caught Pan from her throat.<p>

"Pan!" ChiChi cried at seeing her daughter looking unfazed.

'Now is your chance,' Trunks told her with a smirk, and she smirked  
>back. She had been close to reaching Super Saiyan 3 for a while now.<br>She's never really had a chance to ascend, but now was her chance. She  
>screamed letting power run through her body. Electricity was crackling<br>all around her and her hair was getting longer and brighter. Her shirt  
>ripped to be a inch above her belly button and her shorts got shorter.<br>When she was done her hair was down to her knees and instead of having  
>the normal blue eyes of a Super Saiyan 3, she had green.<p>

"Pan..." ChiChi now whispered in amazement. "You get him honey!" She  
>called making Pan blush a bit.<p>

Omega let go of her throat suddenly as the electricity shocked him,  
>but Pan still stood there flying, her arms crossed. "You messed with<br>the wrong girl," she told Omega before kicking him into a building.  
>"Gogeta!" She then yelled, "Are you ready yet?"<p>

"Yeah!" Came the combined voices of Goku and Vegeta.

Pan walked over to Trunks and took the hand he held out for her. "You  
>two!" Omega said getting up from the building and stalking over<br>towards them.

"Us," they agreed with a nod.

"You're going to pay!" Omega said now running, but before he got there  
>they vanished.<p>

"Your fight is with me now," said Gogeta as he walked up. From above  
>on a roof top of a building Trunks and Pan smiled, happy that their<br>fathers pulled it off.

"Where are the other two?" Omega asked.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're around," Gogeta said. He looked at  
>Omega and sent him flying.<p>

"Amazing," Bulma said. "They didn't even hit him."

"I'll kill you first then!" Omega said flying towards Gogeta. He tried  
>to hit him, but it seemed to be as if Gogeta had an invisible shield<br>blocking hits. In reality Gogeta was hitting him so fast not even the  
>dragon could see it. Gogeta hit Omega again sending him flying.<p>

"They're taking control!" ChiChi said happily.

"What did you expect?" Bulma asked beside her with a smile. "Nobody  
>can mess with our husbands when they work together!"<p>

The fight was amazing, Omega kept trying to hit Gogeta only to be hit  
>himself. Gogeta just kept making the dragon angry by being cocky.<p>

Omega who was terribly losing decided to up the battle. A beam had  
>shot out of each of the 6 dragon balls he absorbed and formed a<br>negative Karma Ball. It was huge, until he started condensing it.  
>Omega threw it, and Gogeta- incredible enough stopped it. He kicked it<br>out in space and the world suddenly became brighter. The red glow that  
>had been in the sky was now gone and it was now as blue as it could be.<p>

"Notice anything different Omega? Does the world seem brighter to  
>you?" Gogeta mocked.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Before I kicked your negative Karma Ball in outer space I changed it.  
>When I made contact with it my energy went inside of it and the<br>negative became positive energy. It's time to end this!" Gogeta  
>gathered some energy.<p>

"Big Bang KameHame HA!" he hit Omega and 6 of the dragon balls split  
>from his body and he fell to the ground.<p>

They thought that they had done it, until Omega stood up, but before  
>they could give a final blow they split. "What the hell Kakarrot! I<br>thought fusion was suppose to last longer than that!" Vegeta yelled at  
>him.<p>

"Sorry!" Goku said throwing his hands up in defence. "I guess when  
>we're Super Saiyan 4's it takes away some of the fusion time."<p>

Omega called all of the dragon balls back to him but Goku caught the 4  
>star ball before he could absorb it. "This dragon ball is kinda<br>special to me, so I'll be keeping it if you don't mind." He said  
>putting the dragon ball ball into his mouth and swallowing it.<p>

On the roof top Trunks and Pans eyes were wide, and Pan face palmed.  
>"He... he, just ate a dragon ball," Trunks said shocked. "I can't<br>believe he just ATE a dragon ball!"

"Me either," Pan said just as shocked, she was now rubbing her  
>temples. "I've always know that he's had a weird appetite and that he<br>would eat anything, that's just Papa. But a dragon ball? You've got to  
>be kidding me!"<p>

Goku and Vegeta used the after-image technique to keep Omega busy  
>while they tried fusion again. Before they could Goku turned back into<br>a child.

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Sorry," Goku said said laughing  
>nervously and rubbing his head.<p>

"I got an awful headache."

"Dad!" Gohan said, "Your forehead!"

"What about my forehead?"

"The dragon ball!" Bulma said, "It's appearing on your forehead!"

Suddenly Nuova popped out of Goku's forehead. Together him and Goku  
>shot at Omega with now luck on their side.<br>"My brother is very powerful. Let me handle him," Nuova said. He ran  
>over to Omega and grabbed him while rising his body temp. He raised it<br>so high to where it would not only kill Omega, but him as well. A  
>bright light came and when it dimmed down Nuova was now where but<br>Omega was standing there. He now had all 7 dragon balls in his chest  
>once again and he grew in size.<p>

"How did you survive?" Goku asked him confused.

"Simple I used my brother as a shield!" Omega said as he gathered  
>energy for a spirit bomb. He threw it, and Goku being as heroic as<br>always went to go catch it. He ended up being able to kick it away  
>from the Earth but he landed on the ground with a thunk ChiChi rushed<br>over to go help him as Gohan, Goten, and Bra all went Super Saiyan and  
>attacked Omega, Uub right behind them.<p>

Vegetas eyes widened and his mouth fell open at seeing his daughter  
>who he never saw train go Super Saiyan. He turned to look at Bulma who<br>was just as shocked. "She... she..."Vegeta said not being able to form  
>a sentence.<p>

"That's my girl!" Bulma called after Bra "I knew you would turn Super  
>one day!"<p>

After Vegeta got done with his mini-shock episode he went Super as  
>well to help. Omega easily dodged all their attacks and threw them<br>down. "I don't want to fight any of you. Hell I didn't even want to  
>fight Goku. No, who I want to fight is them," Omega said looking up at<br>Trunks and Pan who were still in their ascended forms. "You two killed  
>the rest of the Shadow Dragons, I'd like to see you try and kill me."<p>

Trunks sighed. "There's just something about us that makes villains  
>hate us more..."<p>

"Our personality..." Pan said nodding her head with a slight smile.

The two Saiyans jumped off the roof and landed on the ground in front  
>of Omega. "Finally," the dragon said smiling and he attacked them. In<br>his larger form he tried to catch them with his hands. Trunks and Pan  
>who didn't have a plan at all dodged the dragon.<p>

"Over here!" Pan called from beside his head. When the dragon went to  
>go reach she was gone. "Looking for me?" She said somewhere else.<p>

'Please tell me you have an plan,' Trunks asked Pan telepathically as  
>he dodged a blast from Omega.<p>

'I got nothing. I was hoping you had one. I just don't understand what  
>we could do that our fathers couldn't...'<p>

The two Saiyans were to busy trying to think of a battle strategies  
>that Omega caught them. He had Trunks in his right hand and Pan his<br>his left.  
>"I did it!" Omega said his eyes wide. "I did it! I caught Trunks and<br>Pan," he said flying in the air.

"We got to help them!" Gohan said fixing to fly up there.

"No," said Goku walking up. "Let Trunks and Pan handle this. They'll  
>think of something."<p>

'Panna I have an idea!' Trunks told her.

'What?'

'Do a Kamehame blast with me!'

'What? But we need both of our arms for that!' Pan said, her right  
>arms was stuck as well s Trunks' left arm.<p>

'We have two arms,' Trunks said looking at his right arm and Pans left  
>arm.<p>

'You don't mean...? But would that even work?'

'I don't know but we got to try. We can do this,' Pan was nervous but  
>she nodded anyways believing in Trunks.<br>They put their arms together to start the blast and their bracelets  
>vibrated at being so close.<p>

"Are they doing a kamehame?" Goten asked shocked, "Each with only one  
>arm! Together?"<p>

"It looks that way," Goku said smiling.

"Unbelievable," Vegeta mumbled as he watched them.

"Are you done talking?" Pan asked Omega who was still going on about  
>catching them.<p>

"We got a little gift for you," Trunks told him.

"Kame," Pan said.

"Hame," Trunks said.

Omegas eyes widened "No! Impossible! I am the great Omega Shenron!"

"HA!" the two Saiyans said sending the blast.

The others watched, waiting to see what was going to happen. There was  
>screaming from who they couldn't tell. A big explosion lit up the sky<br>and dust covered everything. The power from the wave rippled sending  
>blast of wind to the z-fighters standing on the ground. When<br>everything calmed down there was no Trunks, Pan or Omega in the air.  
>Omega was gone, but Trunks and Pan were missing.<p>

"Over here!" Bra yelled finding them.

They were lying on the ground; passed out, laying inches apart, barley  
>breathing, and with the dragon balls surround by them forming a circle.<br>Bulma and ChiChi screamed as any mother would do in seeing their child  
>in that state and ran over to their kids. They were shocked before<br>they reached Trunks and Pan, for the dragon balls had seemed to put up  
>a invisible shield around them.<p>

The dragon balls, who were all back to their orange color began to  
>glow and hum. Slowly they floated up and started spinning. The higher<br>up they got, the faster they turned. When they were above everyone as  
>they came together like magnets and shot up into the sky. A<br>bright light came from them, Shenron was coming.

**EDITED 3-26-13**


	70. Shenron

**Chapter 70- Shenron**

****Shenron appeared in front of everyone, in his normal form.

"Shenron!" Goku said "You're back to normal!"

"Yes I am, but I never would of been if not for these two" Shenron said looking at Trunks and Pan. He leaned down and touched one of his whiskers to each of their chest. A light came from the tip of them and Trunks and Pans eyes flew open. They slowly sat up blinking.

"Shenron?" Trunks asked standing up, and then helping Pan up.

"Yes" said the dragon looking at them. "I want to thank you two for killing all of the shadow dragons, I know you didn't have to."

Trunks just shrugged and Pan said "We're just happy that you're back to normal."

Shenron then turned his attention to all of the Z-Fighters " I am sorry to say that my evil counter part was right. The dragon balls have been misused many times throughout the years. I know not all the wishes were worthless, some were very helpful. I am going away-"

"What? Why?" Trunks and Pan asked him.

"Do not worry my children, I have a feeling I will be seeing you two again one day" Shenron told them. "I am going away and taking the dragon ball with me. It's for the best so they'll never be misused again."

"Will you ever return back to Earth?" Bulma asked him.

"I will.. when the people of Earth can defend themselves on their own."

"Shenron?" Goku asked "If it's not to much, can I ask for one more thing before you leave?"

"I suppose so."

"I wish for everything to be like it was before the gates of hell were opened, and please for no one but us to remember what happened."

Shenrons eyes glowed and suddenly everyone meaning the Z-fighters who fought Omega was on the look-out. Dende and Mr. Popo came running out alarmed but stopped short at seeing the eternal dragon.

"You're wish has been granted. The ripple in the atmosphere is fixed. No city, town, or villiage is destroyed any more, people who have died have been brought back and no one but you all remember anything."

"Wow Shenron you went above and beyond. Thank you so much" Goku told the dragon.

"Umm.. guys is there a reason as to why we're on the look-out?" Krillin asked walking up by them.

"Krillin!" "Dad!" 18 and Marron yelled giving him a hug.

"Trunks! Pan!" Said a familiar little robot flying into Pans arms. "Giru was scared!"

"No need to worry anymore Giru, all the dragons are gone" Trunks told him.

"Piccolo?!" Gohan said at seeing the green Namekian walking up. Pan and Trunks turned their heads and sure enough Piccolo was walking up.

"I don't understand" Piccolo told the dragon when he got to everybody. "Why am I back? I died before the gates of hell were opened."

"You made the black star dragon ball correct?" Shenron asked him.

"Yes" Piccolo said shamfully "And I regreat it."

"We all learn from mistakes, just like you did. I like Namek that's why you're back, because once I left they wouldn't be able to bring you back at all. This is your second chance."

"Thank you" Piccolo told him bowing.

"Thank you for everything" Goku told the dragon again. "You've helped us out so many times.. it'll be hard not to go dragon ball hunting."

"My time is getting close, but before I go I have one last wish to grant."

"Huh?" Goku asked confused.

Shenrons eyes lit up and a ray of light surrounded Goku as he grew into a adult again. When it was done Goku kept looking at his hands in shock.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said happily hugging him. "I can hug you now with-out feeling weird!"

Pan turned to look at the dragon tears in her eyes, it was her wish that he granted. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

"Goodbye my friends, may the rest of you're life's be wonderful" said Shenron taking off.

"Goodbye!" Everyone called after him, watching him disappear for the last time.

"Papa! You're so big now!" Pan told Goku giving him a hug.

"Ha ha and look i'm taller than you!" Goku said easily patting Pans head.

"It's okay dad, everyone is taller than Pan" Goten said from beside him. Pan glared at him and he quickly hid behind Chi-Chi.

"Don't let her get me, mom!"

Trunks walked over to Piccolo a smile on his face. "I told you, you would be back."

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't believe you."

"Piccolo!" Pan said marching over to where they stood. She punched Piccolo in the arm. Piccolos eyes widened in surprise and Trunks busted out laughing at his expression.

"That was for being all 'noble' like and dying, you jerk! But I am glad you're back" she said smiling.

"Me too kid" he said smiling as well.

"I can't believe it Trunks" Bulma said sadly. "I missed your birthday again! That's three years in a row! Next year don't you even think about going anywhere, you're having a party!"

"I have a question" Goku said raising his hand. "Trunks, you can go super Saiyan 4, why don't you have a tail?"

Trunks shrugged "I don't know, when I ascended I just didn't have one."

"Did you ascend while fighting a shadow dragon?" Goten asked him.

Trunks and Pan tensed at the memory of Naturon and what he did. Everyone else noticed how the atmosphere changed as well.

"Yes" Trunks said darkly.

"Which one?"

"I don't want to talk about him!" Pan said quickly her eyes closed.

"And neither do I" Trunks agreed.

"Well" Bulma said changing the subject. "Party at Capsule Corp this Saturday. We have go to celebrate the defeat of the Shadow Dragons and the world being at peace again."

Bra shrieked and wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?" She asked her best friend.

"Sadly" Pan said.

"Paaaan! Shopping with me isn't that bad!"

"If you say so" Pan said laughing. "But if you're dragging me along then Marron is coming too."

"What?" Marron asked her eyes wide.

"Yay!" Bra cried wrapping her other arm around Marrons shoulders.

"Thanks Pan" Marron told her sarcastically. She knew how much Bra could shop which was a lot, and Pan just sucked her into it to.

"You're welcome" Pan said smiling cheekily.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Bra said smiling, and Pan and Marron couldn't help but laugh.


	71. Party

**Chapter 71- Party**

"Bra, do I have to wear this?" Pan asked as she pulled her dress down  
>as far as it would go.<p>

"Yes, now stop pulling it down. You look hot!" Pan huffed with a roll  
>of her eyes. Bra had forced Marron and Pan to all wear spring dresses.<br>Pan's was light blue and sleeveless, Marron's was pink with two  
>straps, and Bra's was pink with a strap that went around her neck.<p>

"I feel like we're flowers," Pan commented as she sat on Bra's mirror  
>dresser. Marron who was in the chair started laughing.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with looking like flowers," Bra said as she put  
>a purple head band in her hair and standing in front of Pan. Marron<br>had her hair in pig-tails and Pan had hers down letting it fall down  
>the middle of her back.<p>

"Yeah, when you're a kid."

"Shut up. So Pan..."

"What?" the raven-haired girl asked knowing her friend was up to  
>something.<p>

"Did my brother have a good birthday, if you know what I mean?" Bra  
>said winking. Pan's face flushed red as she remembered how hot hers<br>and Trunks' make-out session was that one morning.

"From the redness of your face, I say yes!" Marron said with a laugh.

Bra's eyes widended. "Oh my gosh! You did-"

"Get your head out of the gutter!" Pan yelled before she finished the  
>sentence. "Giru woke up before it got too serious."<p>

"Too serious?" Marron asked raising an eyebrow. "I've seen you and  
>Trunks make out- just how serious is too serious? You two need to get a<br>room even when just making out," she said snickering.

"The robot interrupted you?" Bra asked laughing before she calmed down.  
>"So you're saying that if Giru would of kept sleeping or whatever you<br>two would of done it?" Bra asked smirking.

Pan blushed darkly. "I don't know."

Bra laughed again clearly enjoying her friends embarrassment. "I give  
>you less than a year before you two go all the way!"<p>

"Bra!" Pan said hiding her face because it was so red. "Let's talk  
>about you guys love life instead of mine for a change!"<p>

"What about ours? You're the only one with a boyfriend!" Marron said.

"Uub hasn't asked you out yet?" Pan asked her.

"No, he's so shy it's kinda cute yet, I'm still waiting you know."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll ask you out soon," Bra told her.

"And what about you?" Pan asked her smirking.

"What about me?"

"Who has caught your eye?" Marron added.

"Just some guy," Bra started.

Pan has a sly smile on he face as she walked out with Bra and Marron.  
>She knew who Bra liked, and she knew who Marron liked. It was time to<br>play matchmaker again so the other two would stop bugging her so much  
>about her love life.<p>

Goku and Vegeta were eating as always, and Bra and Marron ran off to  
>where the other ladies were standing. Pan smiled when she saw her<br>brothers talking to Trunks and Uub. Now was as good as never to begin  
>her plan. Pan walked over towards them and broke into the middle of<br>their circle and smiled.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I need to borrow, Goten."

"Me?" squeaked Goten. He was afraid that his sister was mad at him or  
>something to that extent.<p>

"No the other Goten," Pan said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you rather borrow Trunks?" suggested Goten.

"Later," Pan said waving her hand. "Right now I have to talk to you!"  
>she said before dragging her brother off.<p>

"Shorty, I swear whatever It was that I did to make you angry I'm  
>sorry!"<p>

"I'm not mad at you," Pan said as she came to a stop.

"Huh?"

"You stupid baka! When are you going to ask her out?" she asked him.

"Who?"

"BRA!" Pan said slapping his arm.

"You mean you know that I..."

"Like her? Duh, of course I do!"

"I don't know Pan, she might not like me like I do her."

"Goten," she told him in 'you've got to be kidding me' voice. "She  
>laughs at all of your jokes even when they're not funny. She likes you."<p>

"Really?" he asked smiling.

Pan smiled back and nodded. "Trust me, I know"

"Wow. And all of my jokes are funny!"

"No they're not. Stop being a coward and ask her out!"

"Didn't your boyfriend wait years to finally ask you out?" he asked  
>Pan as he raised an eyebrow and smiled<p>

"Hey now, don't bring Trunks into this! He waited until we were  
>older... and I say dear brother you're not getting any younger."<p>

"Okay, okay, I'll think of something soon," he said.

"You better," Pan mumbled as she walked off.

Gohan and Videl were now dancing. Pan saw Marron and Uub standing next  
>to each other and an idea just popped into her head. "What are you two<br>doing?" she asked them and making them jump. "Go dance!" They just  
>looked at her and she added: "Don't make me drag you two out there...<br>because I will!" Both Marrons and Uubs eyes widened and they rushed  
>off to go dance.<p>

"Look at you, ordering people to go dance when you're not even  
>dancing," Trunks said wrapping an arm around Pan's waist.<p>

"Well I would be if my boyfriend would ask me to dance," Pan told him.

"Wouldn't you know, I'm your boyfriend," he said with a smile. "Would  
>you like to dance?"<p>

"About time you asked me!" Pan said smiling as he lead them to where  
>everyone else was dancing at. It was a spot outside in the grass where<br>the music was at. Nothing was fancy, but to everyone it was perfect.

"I have to say I love your dress," he said as they danced.

"I thought you would," she told him with a smile as she stepped on his  
>toes. It made her a bit taller, and him do all the work.<p>

"I'm glad your not wearing heels," he said then went back to her  
>dress. "Oh? So did you pick it out because you knew I would love it?"<br>he asked smirking.

"No, your sister did."

"Well I will have to go thank her later."

Pan's eyes widened. "Look!" she said, tapping on Trunks' arm quickly.  
>He looked and saw Goten and Bra now dancing. "Goten asked Bra to<br>dance!" Pan said happily.

"You was yelling at him to ask her out earlier weren't you?"

"Maybe..." Pan said smiling slowly.

"Look at you being a matchmaker and all."

"Being a matchmaker is fun! But don't worry," she told him. "We're  
>still the best couple."<p>

"We better be," he said seriously before smiling.

Pan let go of his left hand and wrapped both of her arms around his  
>stomach as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both of his<br>arms around her waist as they swayed softly. Pan smiled when she saw  
>her parents soon join in and dance, and not to long after them Vegeta<br>and Bulma. She looked up at Trunks and when he smiled back at her she  
>knew everything would be okay.<p>

**EDITED 3-29-13**


	72. Nightmares

**Chapter 72- Nightmares**

Pan's hands were tied up and the harder she struggled to break free  
>the tighter the chains clasped on her wrist. Her power was being<br>drained right out of her and she couldn't even mumble a word. Suddenly  
>her chains disappeared and she was let free. She could feel the light<br>breeze and she closed her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath of  
>summer air. She opened her eyes to see Trunks laying on the grass<br>unmoving.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she ran over towards him. Falling onto her  
>knees she started shaking him trying to wake him up. "Wake up Trunks!<br>Please wake up, I love you!" She touched his face to see that it was  
>as cold as ice.<p>

"He's dead girl," Naturon Shenron said as he walked up.

"No!" Pam said as tears fell out of her eyes and down her red cheeks.  
>She refused to believe it!<p>

"You're mine now!" the monster said with a smirk.

"Trunks, wake up!" Pan hoarsely whispered to him. A wind came and  
>slowly Trunks turned to dust and blew away. "NO!" Pan screamed as loud<br>as she could; her heart dying along with Trunks.

Pan sat straight up in her bed as cold sweat rolled down her neck. She  
>let out a sigh when she realized it was just another nightmare. A<br>horrible, horrible nightmare just like the rest she ha been having  
>since fighting the shadow dragons. Not all of them were the same, but<br>they did all end the same way- Trunks dying. That was her worst  
>nightmare.<p>

Slowly Pan crawled out of her bed in a over-sized, grey Capsule Corp  
>shirt and red pajama bottoms. The shirt wasn't even hers, it was one of<br>Trunks that she had to borrow years ago on the Grand Tour. She took a  
>deep breath as the sweat started to disappear and she walked towards<br>her window and looked out of it.

'Panna, why are you awake?' came Trunks' voice.

Pan raised an eyebrow. 'One, how do you know I'm awake? And two, I  
>could ask you the same thing.'<p>

'To answer the first part, I'm not sure-I just had feeling that you  
>were awake. For the second part, I asked you first."<p>

Pan rolled her eyes slightly; leave it to him to pull that card. 'I  
>couldn't sleep,' she finally told him.<p>

'Me either.'

Suddenly Pan felt two strong arms around her waist. She was about to  
>scream but stopped when she saw the smirking face of her boyfriend.<br>She let out a huff and Lancelot raised his head up slightly and then  
>laid it back down. Some guard dog...<p>

"Trunks!" Pan whispered hoarsely as she slapped his arm. "You scared  
>the crap out of him!"<p>

"I know- is that my shirt?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well technically it was your shirt, but it's mine now."

"Nope," Trunks said shaking his head. "Its still mine, but I'll let  
>you keep on wearing it because I like the way it looks on you," he<br>said with a wink. "Now are you going to tell me the real reason why  
>your awake?"<p>

"I already told you, it's because I can't sleep," she said softly.

"Panna, you know I can tell when you're lying." Pan mentally cursed  
>him for being the only one that could tell when she lied. "It's<br>nightmares isn't it?" he asked softly.

"How did you know?" Pan asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I've been having a lot of them as well. I think I know  
>something that will help."<p>

"What?"

"Hold on," he said grabbing her and vanishing. They reappeared on a  
>familiar beach.<p>

"Is this the beach you took me to on my birthday?" asked Pan.

Trunks nodded as Pan started swinging their hands am enjoying the  
>peacefulness. It was dark out, but with their Saiyan sight they saw<br>everything perfectly. Pan just hoped no one else was on the beach  
>because she was practically in nothing but an over-sized shirt and<br>Trunks wad only wearing a pair of sweats.

"How is this going to help our nightmares?" Pan asked him.

He shrugged. "Well mainly we're here because I like this place. Maybe  
>if we talk about them it will help. I'm pretty sure you're having the<br>same type of nightmares as I am. In mine you always die."

"You do in mine too," Pan said softly as she held onto his hand tighter.

"I don't know, it's all confusing," Trunks said shaking his head.

"I think it's because we're so scared that something is going to  
>happen," Pan told him.<p>

"Huh?"

"Well we're so young-"

"You just said I was old weeks ago."

"You know what I mean," Pan told him with a smile before continuing.  
>"We're both so young and we've seen so much. So much has already<br>happened to us in our short lives, it's as if most of it was spent  
>fighting some villain. Some have come between us, like Baby or<br>Naturon," she whispered. "But we always make it through in the end as  
>long as we have each other."<p>

"I think you're right. Since Naturon I've been terrified that  
>something bad is going to happen to you."<p>

"I'm alright as long as you're alright," she told him. He stopped  
>walking and turned her to face him.<p>

"Thank you, Panna."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being you," he said before kissing her.

The two walked on the beach for a while longer before sitting down and  
>resting in the sand. The sun started to rise and Pan smiled as she<br>rested he head on Trunks' arm and fell asleep. When she woke up she  
>was back in her bed and smiled slightly at knowing that her Prince<br>took care of everything.

**EDITED: 4-7-13**


	73. Tournament

**Chapter 73- Tournament**

"Goten! Stay out of the cookies!" Pan said slapping her brothers hand  
>as he tried to snatch some of the freshly baked cookies her and Bra<br>had made.

"Yeah, stay out of the cookies," Trunks said as he leaned around Pan  
>and snatched a cookie himself.<p>

"Pan!" Goten said with wide eyes as he pointed towards Trunks.

"That means you too, Trunks!" exclaimed Pan. "NO MORE COOKIES!"

"But- but-," Trunks started.

Pan shook her head sternly refusing to give into the boys begging.  
>"Bra and I need these for our FACS grade tomorrow. If we have any left<br>over you and Goten are welcome to devour them."

"Fine," Trunks said with a pout as he sat down at the table with  
>Goten. Bulma, ChiChi, and Gohan who were already sitting down laughed<br>lightly at the boys faces.

"Now you girls know what it's like to have someone picking at the food  
>you make," ChiChi said with a laugh. Pan just let out a light huff as<br>she smiled.

"Hey you guys," Bra said not looking up from the magazine she had in  
>her hands. "Did you know there's a martial arts tournament coming up?"<p>

"Really? When?" Trunks asked her.

"June sixteenth, it's almost a week away."

"Sweet, schools out on the seventh. I'm in," Pan said.

"Ugh," Trunks said banging his head on the table. "I have a stupid  
>meeting to go to that day!"<p>

"Trunks, you know as well as I that within the first ten minutes the  
>board members will be arguing about something. You can't sign up but I<br>don't see anything wrong with sneaking out... you already do enough as  
>it is," Bulma said winking at him.<p>

"What about you Goten? Gohan?" Bra asked them.

"I can't," Goten said disappointed. "It's the first tournament since  
>I've become Mr. Satan's 'disciple' and if I go all the way and then<br>lose to Mr. Satan people might think something was up."

"Right," Pan said slowly. "Yet they think nothing of it when Buu- who  
>lives with Mr. Satan, loses to him."<p>

"What about you Gohan?" ChiChi asked him.

"Nah, I have a meeting as well that day. It's only till ten, so I  
>should have plenty of time to come watch it."<p>

"Pan can I talk to you?" Bra asked her the next day after school.

"You kinda already are," Pan said with a smile.

Bra looked at her friend dully before she rolled her eyes. "I want to  
>fight in the tournament as well."<p>

"Really?" Pan asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "It will be only you and me, the two girls."  
>Both of the girls fathers had decided last night not to enter- which<br>was very much unlike them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Pan said.

"Don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise. I know you'll beat me  
>in the final round, but go easy on me okay?" Bra asked with a smile.<p>

"Sure," Pan said with a smile.

Later that day the two went down to Bulma's lab-basement. Bra had  
>decided only to tell her mother, just because she wanted her to make<br>something for them to wear. "Wow, both of you fighting? I can't wait  
>to see it," Bulma said with a smile. She dragged out a huge box and<br>opened it. She took out a long blue spandex looking suit with chest  
>armor on it.<p>

"This is like the suit the boys trained in when fighting cell, and  
>it's close to being a replica of Saiyan fighting wear," Bulma said.<p>

"Wow," Bra and Pan said looking at them closely.

"What about this one?" Pan asked pulling out a smaller red one. "It  
>looks like it's for a female."<p>

"Well I experimented with it to see what a female one would look  
>like," Bulma said thinking of a lie.<p>

"These are great mom. Can you make some changes though?" Bra asked.

"Of course, what?"

"If you could, make the tops into tank-tops, and the pants into shorts  
>so there not connected. It's almost summer and I don't want to be<br>sweating to death."

"Oh! And can you make the armor shorter?" asked Pan.

"Yeah," agreed Bra. "Can you make it end a little before the tank-top?  
>And make it before our belly buttons so we can show off some skin?!"<br>Bra asked getting excited.

Bulma laughed, "I can do that ladies."

"Thank you!" Pan and Bra said hugging her tightly.

It was the day of the tournament, and many people where here to see  
>the show. Nobody other than Bulma and of course Pan knew about Bra<br>entering. The girls were currently in line in their new outfits. Pan's  
>necklace was tucked safely into her shirt and she was tempted to get<br>it out and play with it. Both of them really liked the new outfits  
>they were just as they had asked Bulma to do. Pan had her hair put<br>into a messy bun with her bangs framing her face, and Bra had hers  
>into a pony tail. The two easily made it onto the the adult division,<br>and neither of them didn't see any threat.

They were in the waiting room with the other contestants, which were  
>men who kept staring at them. Pan sighed, if only the boys would of<br>joined in as well. Then she wouldn't have to wait so long to fight  
>somebody worth fighting, and all the men defiantly wouldn't be staring.<p>

'Have they started the adult division yet?' Trunks asked her  
>telepathically.<p>

'Nope, the kid division just ended so there about to.'

'Okay, I just ran out on the meeting so I'll be there on time. Good  
>luck.'<p>

'Please, it's the others that need the luck.'

'That's my girl,' he said and Pan could tell he was smirking.

"Nervous?" she asked Bra.

"A little bit I'm wondering how everyone will react when they find out  
>that I'm fighting."<p>

"Shocked, but really happy and proud," Pan said with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the adult division?" asked the  
>announcer. There was a loud cheer and he continued, "Great! I have a<br>feeling this years tournament will be fantastic!" Bra and Pan smiled,  
>he was saying that because he found out they were fighting.<p>

"For our first match we have J.R. and Pan!"

"That's me!" Pan said smiling and walking out. It felt just like the  
>first time... amazing. The cheering and whistles from the crowed was<br>thrilling.

"J.R. is a returning fighter who made it to the third round last time.  
>Some of you might remember Pan from years ago when she competed at the<br>age of just 10! Man how the years have gone by folks, she's 16 now!"

J.R. and Pan was both on the stage and he was huge compared to the  
>young Saiyan. Way taller and bulkier than her, but she was by far<br>stronger than him. "Go home and play with your dolls little girl so I  
>don't have to hurt you," he said.<p>

"Please," Pan told him looking at my nails. "As if you could even  
>scratch me."<p>

There was a 'Ooh' from the crowed, they heard everything since the  
>announcer was beside us. "Well folks you heard them! On the sound of<br>the gun go!" he backed off the stage and the gun went off.

J.R. charged at Pan just like she knew he would. Right before he got  
>to her, she used her speed to appear behind him and kick him. It sent<br>him sliding on the ground and almost going off the stage. Pan had her  
>back to him and felt him standing up. She quickly sucked in my breath<br>and held out my hand in front of my mouth. Just as if she was blowing  
>dust off she blew, and she was close enough to J.R. that the wind<br>knocked him completely off the stage.

"It seems as if Pan just blew her opponent of the stage! Pan moves  
>on!" Everyone cheered as she walked back into the waiting room and<br>high-five Bra.

"Next up we have Derek and Bra!" Bra smiled ans started walking out to  
>the stage with a man.<p>

"This tournament is a first for Derek and Bra! Interesting fact Bra's  
>father and brother have both competed in tournaments before!"<p>

'Why didn't you tell me Bra was fighting?' Trunks asked Pan.

'She wanted it to be a surprise, so are you surprised?'

"Oh yeah. You should see my dads face, it's a mixture between shock  
>and happiness. Oh by the way love the outfit, you'll have to wear that<br>sometime when we spar.'

'You would,' Pan told him smiling. She looked to see Bra punching  
>Derek in the gut, he slowly feel to his knees. Bra then kicked him off<br>the stage. She came back and we high-five.

"Trunks said your dad had a look of shock and happiness on his face  
>when he saw you," Pan told her.<p>

Bra smiled brightly and they watched the rest of the matches. All the  
>other fighters seemed to suck, except a fighter called Papayaman who<br>wore an outfit and helmet.

"Pan! Bra!" Mr. Satan said when he saw us.

"Hey!" the girls said giving him a hug.

"Boy am I glad to see you two here!"

"You are?" Bra asked confused.

"Yeah, Buu's not fighting this year because well... I'm retiring!  
>Whatever one of you girls win will be the new Champ of the Earth! I<br>gotta go, nice talking to you two."

"Did he just say new 'Champ of the Earth?" Pan asked confused.

"That's it," Bra said turning around and walking away. "I'm quitting!  
>I don't want to be the 'Champ of the Earth'!"<p>

"Wait a minute," Pan said grabbing the back of Bra's armor and  
>stopping her.<br>"We fight next round."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well let's fight each other then who ever wins can quit."

"You'll win I already know," she said smiling. "Let's just turn super  
>right off and hurry up and get it over with."<p>

Pan laughed. "Sure whatever."

The time for Bra and Pan to fight finally came. "Ladies and gentlemen  
>starting off our second round, the first match is Pan and Bra!" The<br>girls walked out there as the announcer continued. "These two have  
>actually been best friends all their life and are today's youngest<br>qualifiers in the adult division- both just being 16. From what we saw  
>from them earlier, this should be an interesting match!" Bra and Pan<br>smiled, too bad they wasn't going to fight for long.

They made their way to the stage and could hear our families cheers  
>from the same spot they were at last time. Bra and Pam stood on the<br>stage as far apart as they was suppose to. Pan had my arms crossed and  
>Bra had a hand on her hip. The gun went off and they didn't budge. It<br>was silent as everyone waited for them to make a move.

"Ready?" Bra asked.

"When ever you are," Pan told her smirking.

Slowly they began raising their Ki's. Small rocks started floating  
>everywhere and the wind picked up around them. The energy became so<br>high that the rubber bands holding their hair broke and it hair fell  
>down whipping around in the wind. With a yell they was both super<br>Saiyans. The crowed didn't know what we were, after seeing this for  
>years from Trunks and Goten they thought it was some magic tricks, and<br>they loved it.

Bra and Pan jumped up in the air at the same time meeting half-way  
>they threw hits and kicks with the other easily dogging it. Pam wasn't<br>at her full power of level one. She didn't want to go to far since Bra  
>was still learning on how to work with her own level one. Both of them<br>didn't want to be the new world Champ though, and they couldn't fight  
>all day. Bra went to to kick Pan and the latter caught her leg while<br>sliding in mid-air underneath her. Pan then slung her to the ground  
>with a thunk. I powered down and flew down to the stage.<p>

"Pan moves on!" The announcer said as she walked up to him.

"I quit," Pan said simply causing everyone to gasp. She couldn't help  
>but smirk and shake my head as she walked off the stage to where Bra<br>was. She was in her normal form again too. The girls looked at each  
>other and laughed as they made their way up to everyone. After<br>explaining to them why they decided to quit so early no one blamed them.

Papayaman made it to the final to beat Mr. Satan, which he would of  
>won. For some reason he stopped and let Mr. Satan (who decided to stay<br>the world Champ all of a sudden) win the match. All in all it was very  
>confusing.<br>It turns out Uub was Papayaman, he came into the room where the Z-  
>Fighters were with his helmet off.<p>

"Hey Uub, where'd you get a Papayaman outfit at so fast?" Goten asked  
>him.<p>

Pan faced paled and leaned her forehead on Trunks' arm. Trunks was  
>trying really hard not to laugh at Goten. "Uh... I am the Papayaman",<br>Uub told him.

"You are?" Goten asked him his eyes wide. "Wow that explains the  
>outfit!"<br>Pan sighed loudly, her brother was such an idiot sometimes.

**EDITED 4-16-13**


	74. Movie Night

**Chapter 74- Movie Night**

"I'm bored," Goten said as he laid on a couch in the Briefs  
>livingroom. Bra and Pan were currently laying down on the floor<br>looking at magazines as they ignored Gotens whining. "Hey Pan, wheres  
>Trunks?"<p>

"Goten, you already know where he's at. He's at work remember? He had  
>meeting to go to and some paper work to sign."<p>

"Well when does his meeting end?"

"I think he said around 5:30ish."

"I have an idea!" Bra said sitting up, "Let's do a movie night! We  
>haven't had one since you and Trunks went on the Grand Tour," she told<br>her best friend.

"That actually sounds nice," Pan told her smiling. "What about you  
>Goten?"<p>

"Awesome!" he said getting off the couch. "Hey I know, Pan you go get  
>Trunks out of his meeting and Bra and I will go get the movies and<br>pizza. Meet back here around 6, okay?"

"Sound good," Pan said standing up and quickly walking out. She  
>couldn't help but smile, Goten wanted to be alone with Bra!<p>

Pan uncapsuled her car and drove to Capsule Corp, just because she  
>didn't want Trunks to know that she was coming. She made her way there<br>and capsuled her car back up and went to the top floor to walk down  
>the hall to Trunks' office. She had never walked down this hallway<br>before, but she knew where Trunks office was from the times she ha  
>flown there. Just about all of the employees turned from their<br>cubicles and watched her, she could hear them whispering and honestly  
>it made her smile.<p>

"Oh my gosh it's her!"

"Who?"

"That's Mr. Breifs girlfriend!"

"Wow she's so much prettier than I thought she was..."

"She's so lucky..."

She could hear the males talking as well.

"How old do you think she is? 17? 18?"

"I don't know but I heard she's still in school, but her and Mr.  
>Breifs have apparently known each other their whole life's. Their<br>families are totally okay with the age difference."  
>Pan snorted lightly, there was only four years difference between<br>Trunks and her; not that big of a deal!

Pan made her way to the end of the hall when a women in the last  
>cubical stopped her. "Excuse me, you can't go in there," she said.<p>

Pan turned to look at her and raised and eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Greyson, Mr. Briefs secretary," she said. She seemed to  
>be in her late 20's- early 30's, she had a kind face it just seemed<br>she took her job very seriously. "I'm sorry but Mr. Briefs told me to  
>make sure no one enters his office without his approval. He's in a<br>meeting now but you can wait out here until he's done."

Pan wondered if she she not know who she was? All the other employees  
>did. Either way, she was not going to wait out here. "Nah," Pan told<br>her turning back around. "I'll wait for him in his office. Trust me,  
>he'll be okay with me going in there," she said walking into his<br>office before Elizabeth could stop her.

Pan sat down in his chair behind his desk and leaned back, it was  
>really comfy. Pan looked at the time 5:15 and smiled, Trunks would be<br>out of his meeting soon. It wasn't long before she felt Trunks coming,  
>so she knew he could feel her. Even with their Ki's lowered they had<br>always been able to tell when the other was close. Except for when  
>Trunks used Instant Transmissions just to scare the crap out of Pan.<br>Trunks office was padded down a lot so it made the other noises very  
>hard to hear, but Pan could faintly hear him talking to Elizabeth.<p>

"Mr. Briefs before you go into your office, I'll just warn you there's  
>a lady in there."<p>

He sighed. "I thought I said I didn't want anyone in my office without  
>my permission." Trunks said, pretending like he didn't know who was in<br>his office.

"I know Sir, I told her that but she said you okay with her going in  
>there."<p>

"I'll deal with her."

Trunks opened up on of his doors and leaned on the door frame looking  
>at Pan. She was still sitting in in his chair with her elbows propped<br>up on his desk, trying her best to look like a boss and not laugh. She  
>could see a lot of workers stretching there neck around Trunks to see<br>what was happening.

"You're in my chair," Trunks told her smirking.

Pan shrugged and rested my chin on her hands. "It's very comfortable."

"I know," he said walking in more and shutting the door. He took off  
>his grey dress coat and black tie throwing it on a chair, leaving him<br>in his light-blue buttoned up shirt.

"How was your meeting?"

"Bleh," he said coming around to Pan and leaning against his desk.  
>"Boring as always, all they ever do is talk about the same stuff over<br>and over again."

"Want me to make it better?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded. Pan laughed and got out of his chair  
>scooting it back and softly kissed him.<br>"Better?" she asked.

"A bit," he said, and she kissed him again this time longer.

"Guess what?" she asked him when they pulled away. She put a hand on  
>each of his shoulders and he wiped a piece of hair our of her eyes.<p>

"What?"

"Tonight is movie night."

"Movie night? We haven't done that in a while."

"Yep that's why we're doing it tonight. Guess what else?"

"What?" he asked smiling.

Pan huffed. "You're not very good at guessing."

"I like it better when you tell me." Pan smiled this boy sure did know  
>how to win her over.<p>

"Goten wanted to go get the movies and pizza alone with Bra! They'll  
>be together in no time!"<p>

He laughed lightly. "You're cute when you try to play match maker."

"I'm cute all of the time!" Pan told him with a playful smiling.

He moved an invisible hair out of her face again. "You're beautiful,"  
>he said softly before kissing her.<p>

This kiss was gentle compared to the ones they normally had. It was as  
>if their tongues were dancing together rather than than fighting for<br>dominance. Trunks picked Pan up and she wrapped her legs around his  
>waist as he sat her down on his desk. They stayed like this for<br>minutes, it could of been hours neither of them cared. Pan ran her  
>hands through his hair, then up and down his back and chest. His hands<br>roamed up her shirt and explored her back, stomach, and chest.

Pan nipped at his bottom lip causing him to growl and send shivers all  
>up her spin. Slowly he kissed his way down to the right side of her<br>neck, and stopping at the base of it. He licked it with the tip of his  
>tongue and she took a sudden deep breath, grabbing his shoulder with<br>her hands. He grazed his teeth over the the spot then nipped at it.  
>Pan couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. She had the sudden<br>want for him to bite her in that spot on my neck, and strangely enough  
>She wanted to bite him too. She moved her head closer to his neck and<br>she could feel him opening his mouth to bite. Her grip tightened on  
>his shoulders, ready for what was coming.<p>

"Mr. Briefs, your sister is on line 1, she says it's an emergency."  
>Came Elizabeth's voice from his phone on his desk.<p>

He moved his head back a bit and so did I. "Thanks Elizabeth," he said  
>pressing a button. He then picked up his phone and pressed one.<p>

"Yes Bra?" He asked annoyed, and Pan could tell he was thinking about  
>how she ruins everything.<p>

"Stop making out with Pan and you two hurry home! Goten and me- well  
>mostly Goten, are getting very hungry."<p>

"What makes you think Panna and I were making out?"

"One, it's you and Pan, you two suck each others face a lot. Two, you  
>sound annoyed which probably means that I interrupted a good make out<br>session. Three, it's 6:10, and we told Pan to be back here by 6:00."

"Well I can't help it if Panna distracts me," he said with a smirk on  
>his face. Pan hit his arm and he winked at her.<p>

"Just hurry home. I can't stop Goten from eating the pizza much  
>longer," with that she hung up.<p>

Pam got off of Trunks desk and his eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"Moving out of your way so I'm not so distracting," she told him  
>smiling.<p>

He pouted. "But I like it when you're distracting."

"Don't you have papers to sign?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Damn," he sighed. "Thank Dende there's only one," he said grabbing a  
>piece of paper out of the basket and reading over it.<p>

Pam ran my fingers through her hair trying to untangle all lot the  
>knots that ended up in it. Then she tried to straighten my clothes up<br>the best she could. Trunks signed the paper and placed it in another  
>basket. He stood up and straighted his clothes shirt up as well. Pam<br>grabbed his coat and tie as he grabbed a pair of keys. He shut off the  
>lights as they walked out and locked the door behind him. Just like<br>earlier Pan could feel the workers eyes on them, and she really hoped  
>her face still wasn't flushed from earlier. Trunks casually slung an<br>arm around her waist as she did his.

"Elizabeth, she is allowed in my office anytime," Trunks told her.

"Yes Sir," she said nodding.

They walked down the hallway and once they were out of everyones sight  
>we vanished landing in the Briefs living room. "About time!" Goten<br>said, "I'm starving!"

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer, I'm going to go change,"  
>Trunks said taking his coat and tie from Pan.<p>

"That's probably a good idea," Bra said. "Let's go change into our  
>pj's," she said dragging Pan up the stairs.<p>

"Goten asked me out," she said as soon as they were in her room and  
>had the door closed.<p>

"I knew it would only be a matter of time!" Pan said giving her friend  
>a tight hug.<p>

"I still can't believe it. I mean everyone knew you and Trunks were  
>meant for each other, but Goten and me..."<p>

"Oddly enough you two are made for each other apparently," Pan told her  
>smiling. "Don't worry everyone will be happy for you two, just like<br>they were with Trunks and me." the girls quickly changed and Bra  
>turned to look at Pan.<p>

"So I did interrupt a good make out session? I thought Trunks was going  
>to murder me through the phone?" she asked smiling evilly.<p>

I laughed. "Yeah it was pretty intense."

"My gosh, you two just go get a room and get it over with already!"

"Bra!"

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Just you wait, you're dating my brother now so I can tease you two!  
>Have you two kissed yet?"<p>

"No... When did you and Trunks kiss for the first time?"

"On my fifteenth birthday," Pan said smiling at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me."

The girls went down stairs to the kitchen where the boys where at.  
>They piled the drinks and bags of chips into their arms before heading<br>to the living room. A small coffee table was in the middle of the room  
>surrounded by pizza. They all started eating, there was 10 boxes and<br>all of them got ate.

"What movies did you two buy?" Trunks asked Bra and Goten.

"21st Jump Street and Paranormal activity 3," Goten told him.

They all decided to watch 21st Jump Street first. Trunks fell into the  
>recliner taking Pan with with him. Bra and Goten got the love seat and<br>were snuggling which Pan thought was adorable. She looked over at the  
>couch and couldn't help but smile at Lancelot and Giru laying on it.<p>

After 21st Jump Street went off and paranormal activity was fixing to  
>start Goten looked at his little sister.<br>"Ready to be scared sis?"

"As if, you're the one that always has nightmares after watching these  
>movies. Plus I got Trunks to protect me," Pan said laying my head down<br>on Trunks chest.

"She has a point," Trunks said resting his chin on his girlfriends head  
>and wrapping his arms around her. "You do have some of the weirdest<br>nightmares after watching these types of movies..."

Goten narrowed his eyes at them then turned his attention towards the  
>TV. as the movie started. Pan fell asleep half-way through the movie,<br>the sound of Trunks heart beat putting her to sleep.

**EDITED 4-16-13**


	75. Beach

**Chapter 75- Beach**

It was a hot July afternoon and the young Z-Fighters- Marron, Uub,  
>Goten, Bra, Trunks, and Pan- were going to the beach. They were in<br>this new type of convertible Bulma had designed just for days such as  
>this one. It was longer than most convertibles and had one seat on the<br>side behind the passenger and drivers seat- making it fit for two  
>extra people. Trunks was driving while Pan was in the passenger seat.<br>Goten sat in the side seat behind her, Bra and Marron in the back seat  
>and Uub in the side seat behind Trunks.<p>

"I know why Trunks has to drive," Goten said. "Because Bulma doesn't  
>want anything happening to the car, but why does Pan get to sit in the<br>passenger seat?"

Pan leaned close to Trunks and looked back there at him smirking.  
>"It's because I'm his girlfriend, don't you want to sit by yours?"<p>

"Psh, of course I do!" he said grabbing Bra and hugging her tight.

"Goten!" she said pulling away laughing, "I couldn't breath."

Ten minutes later Goten asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No," Trunks told him.

Every five minutes Goten would ask the same thing, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Trunks told him one time.

"Really?" Goten asked excitedly.

"No!"

"This is taking forever! Why can't we just Instant Transmission to the  
>beach?"<p>

"It's not going to kill us to use transportation for once," Pan told  
>him.<p>

Finally they made it to the beach. We all hopped out grabbing our bags  
>with us and found a nice spot a good distance away from the water. The<br>boys quickly took off their shirts and jumped in the water. The girls  
>toon their time and laid out their towels and took off their clothes<br>that was hiding the swim suits. Pan had on a navy blue and grey strips  
>bikini, Bra was wearing a yellow one with designs on it and Marron had<br>on a green one. Slowly they made their way into the cool water.

"Where are the boys?" Marron asked looking around.

Pan shrugged. She could feel Trunks around, but she couldn't see him  
>anywhere. Suddenly something grabbed her foot and pulled her down<br>under. She opened her eyes panicky and looked around to see Trunks  
>smirking at her.<p>

'Jerk,' she told him.

'You know you love me.'

Pan just rolled my eyes trying not to smile and swim up. Bra and  
>Marron heads were wet as well and Goten and Uub were laughing.<p>

"I can't believe you ducked our heads under!" Bra told them.

"At least they didn't give you a heart attack by grabbing your foot  
>and trying to drag you to the bottom of the ocean," Pan told her.<p>

"Awe, I never would of dragged you all the way down," Trunks said.

The gang stayed in the water for a while before getting out. The girls  
>all laid on their towels as they boys ran of somewhere. "This is<br>nice," Bra said. "All of us hanging out together."

"Yeah, and it's also nice because you two finally have boyfriends,"  
>Pan said smiling.<p>

"It's not our fault the boys are shy," Marron said.

"Have you and Uub kissed yet?"

Her face lit up a bit. "Yes, but it's nothing close to yours and  
>Trunks!"<p>

"Yet!" Bra told her smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll get there soon enough too Bra!"

They laid there for a while just talking and enjoying the sun and  
>sand. "Hello ladies," said a guy walking up holding a volleyball and<br>standing in front of Pan. He had two friends one standing in front of  
>Bra and the other in front of Marron.<p>

"I'm Jake and this is Max," he said pointing to the guy in front of  
>Bra. "And this is Ben," he said pointing to the guy in front of<br>Marron. "And you ladies are?"

"Taken," Pan told him clearly.

"Really? I don't see any guys around," Max said.

"Well trust me they are," Bra told him.

"Girls," Goten said smiling as the boys walked up.

Pan smirked at Jake then turned her attention to the boys. They had  
>paint ball spots all over them. "You brought the paint ball guns and<br>didn't tell me?" she asked them.

"Don't worry Panna you can be on my team," Trunks told her.

"Are you winning?"

"Of course I am," Trunks said with a smirk.

"So these are your boyfriends?" Jake asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him, "We are."

"Hmm... I have an idea. I'll challenge you and your friends against me  
>and my friends to a game of volleyball. Let's say who ever wins get<br>the girls for the rest of the night." Pan's eye twitched, who the hell  
>does this guy think he is?<p>

"How dare you," Trunks began clutching his fist. Pan stood up quickly  
>and grabbed his arm to calm him down. "They're human beings, not<br>things you can just win over!"

"Play them," Pan said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"I know you want to, and I have no doubt in my mind that you boys will  
>win. Play them and kick their asses," I said before giving him a quick<br>kiss.

Trunks looked at Uub and Goten and they nodded in agreement. "We're  
>in," Trunks told him.<p>

"Good, Just so you know me and my boys are the champs at beach  
>volleyball. To be nice, I'll let you guys go first." Jake said trying<br>to throw the ball harshly at Trunks, which didn't work out because  
>Trunks easily caught it.<p>

"Not for long," Goten told them as they started walking up there.  
>"Trunks, are we all game?" He asked talking about using super strength<br>and speed. Honestly them being half- Saiyan there was no way of  
>stopping them of being stronger or faster than regular people, but<br>they all tried to control it.

"I don't care, but we are not losing. So you have to go all game to  
>keep us from losing then go."<p>

"Hey pretty boy," Jake said talking to Trunks. "Just letting you know  
>this also- by the end of the night your girlfriend back there will be<br>screaming my name." Trunks dropped the ball and Goten and Uub had to  
>use a lot of their strength to keep him back from punching Jake.<p>

"What a jackass!" Bra yelled standing up beside Pan and holding onto  
>her arm so she wouldn't go over there.<p>

"Don't worry Pan, the boys won't lose," Marron told her as she held  
>the other arm.<p>

"I know."

Trunks was breathing heavily and everyone could tell that he was  
>pissed. Goten and Uub wasn't letting go of him, but that didn't stop<br>Trunks from hurting Jake. He kicked the volleyball that he dropped and  
>sent it right into Jake's private. Jake fell to the ground and Trunks<br>freed himself form the boys.

"Looks like nobody is going to be screaming your name tonight." Trunks  
>said darkly, "I tell you what, to be nice I'm not going to kill you<br>and you guys can go first." He said before walking away then he added,  
>"We're all game. I don't want them bastards scoring a single point."<p>

Goten glared at Jake, "Listen here you little prick, you ever say  
>something like that and talking about my sister while you are, I won't<br>stop him next time. I'll be right there beside him and we'll kick your  
>ass so hard, you'll wish you were dead."<p>

Pan quickly put on her shorts and the shirt Trunks wore to the beach  
>before taking it off, just to rub it in Jake's face. Marron and Bra<br>put on their clothes as well as they went to go watch the game. True  
>to Trunks word, Jake and his friends didn't score a single point.<p>

"I thought you said you guys were the champs?" Uub mocked them. Goten  
>gave him and Trunks a high-five and added, " I guess not because we<br>stomped your asses into the ground!"

"Whatever, the girls can choose for themselves," Ben said.

Pan snarled my nose up at them and looked at Jake "Please, I wouldn't  
>go out with you if my life depended on it. Oh and by the way, I'll be<br>screaming my boyfriends name tonight." It was a lie... Maybe... Her  
>and Trunks hadn't taken their relationship to that level yet, but<br>Jakes face was priceless.

Pan then walked over to Trunks, wrapped both her arms around his waist  
>and was forcing him to walk with her so he wouldn't beat the hell out<br>of Jake. That boy got jealous quite easily, but honestly that's the  
>way Pan liked it.<p>

"You know I'll always be yours, right?" Pan asked Trunks as she looked  
>up at her.<p>

He looked down at her and smiled gently. "I know," he said kissing the  
>top of my head. "So... You'll be screaming my name tonight?" he asked<br>with a smirk.

Pan blushed darkly. "Well... I-uh..."

Trunks chuckled and kissed her nose. "It's okay, Panna. I was just  
>teasing."<p>

They walked for a while, until Trunks calmed down. When they arrived  
>back to where everyone was at it was getting dark, Jake and his<br>friends were long gone and Goten was trying to make a fire. Pan sat  
>down as Trunks started it for him, and then came and sat down by her.<p>

"Hey Pan, you brought the marsh-mellows right?" Goten asked, "Right?"

"Of course I did," Pan said. She grabbed her bag and looked through it  
>until the marshmallows were found. When she found them she threw them<br>at him.

Pan was now sitting beside Bra and Marron laughing at the boys who  
>were currently having a 'battle' to see who could fit the most<br>marshmallows into their mouths. The drama for the day was over, and  
>everything was peaceful again.<p>

**EDITED 4-17-13**


	76. Marriage Is Not Something You Eat

Chapter 76-Marriage Is Not Something You Eat

"Dang ChiChi, I knew your father had a hard time throwing stuff away,  
>but he has a lot of junk," Bulma said looking up from a box.<p>

"I know," ChiChi said standing up and sighing. "What can I say the man  
>is a hoarder."<p>

Bulma, ChiChi, Bra, and Pan were currently in the Ox Kings attic  
>looking through boxes. "Oh my gosh, ChiChi! I remember you wearing<br>this!" Bulma said pulling out a midnight blue outfit. It looked like a  
>bikini with boots, cape and helmet. (AN: if you have ever watched  
>Dragon Ball- the one where Goku is a child- It's the first outfit we<br>see Chi-Chi in when she was a child.)

"Grandpa let you wear that?" Pan asked as Bra and her came over to  
>where the two older women were at.<p>

"It was the style back then. I actually met your father wearing this."

"No wonder he married you," Bra snickered and Pan couldn't help the  
>laugh that escaped her lips.<p>

"Yeah right," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes. "Goku didn't even  
>know how to tell a boy and girl apart at the time."<p>

"I remember pushing him of Nimbus when he asked me," ChiChi said  
>smiling.<p>

"Hey Pan, I dare you to wear that!" Bra said pointing at the outfit.

"No way!" Pan said my eyes wide.

"Oh come on! My brother would love it!"

I sighed. "Trust me, I know. Plus I wouldn't be able to fit in that,  
>it's probably to small."<p>

As the girls turned their attention towards their mothers they heard  
>the end of the conversation. "The boy thought marriage was food! So<br>when he was agreeing to marry me, he thought he was agreeing to eat a  
>meal" ChiChi said.<p>

"You're kidding, right?" Pan asked her, "Papa really thought marriage  
>was a type of food or something?"<p>

"Yes," ChiChi said. "But he was a boy then, when he got older he  
>understood it more."<p>

Pan just shook her head, leave it to her father to think that. "What  
>about you Bulma? How did you and Veggie fall in love?" Pan asked.<p>

"Well it's not as nice as your parents..."

"You think ours was nice?" ChiChi asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Tell us!" Bra said.

"Well as you know Vegeta first came to Earth many, many years ago when  
>Gohan was just a small boy. He came to fight Goku, which still isn't<br>out of the norm today. Goku and him we're both very badly injured, and  
>back then Vegeta still worked for Frieza so he went to his ship to get<br>healed. You both have heard the whole trip to Namek adventure so I'm  
>not going into that. I saw Vegeta once on that planet, he scared me<br>yet fascinated me at the same time. Next time I saw him was when Goku  
>wished for everyone on Namek to be brought to Earth so we wouldn't be<br>harmed. Vegeta didn't stay at Capsule Corp long, and as soon as he  
>found out Goku wasn't coming home right away so he could train he<br>hijacked one of our space ships and took off in space. Even though I  
>was dating Yamcha at the time I couldn't help but feel worried about<br>him. When he finally did come back almost two years later we did not  
>get along at all. We fought all the time but somehow through the years<br>we grew closer. Yamacha broke up with me and Vegeta was lonely, and I  
>soon fell in love with him. Of course he was a jackass and didn't<br>admit that he loved me back until after I had Trunks and Cell and the  
>Androids were beat. I don't know, something happened in that period of<br>time that made him take down his icy exterior around me. We was soon  
>married after that."<p>

"Awe!" Bra and Pan chimed.

"Did you learn anything girls?" ChiChi asked.

"Yes," Pan said nodding her head. "Marriage is not something you eat."

Bra started laughing. "You're never going to forget that are you?"

"Nope."

"Oh I can't wait for when you girls get married," ChiChi said.

Bra started pointing at her friend. "Pan and Trunks! Pan and Trunks!"

"Shut up," Pan said swatting her hand away.

"What? I'm just saying, you and Trunks will be the ones getting  
>married first that's all. You two have been going out since forever."<p>

"It will be a year in August."

"Wow have you two really been going out a year?" Bulma asked. Pan  
>smiled and nodded. "It seems like it's been longer," she said.<p>

"I can't believe my baby is growing up so fast!" ChiChi said tearing up.

Bulma eyes started watering as well. " I now how you feel. It seems  
>like it was just yesterday that Trunks was just a baby, and now he's<br>all grown-up and in love. Next thing you know we'll be sitting beside  
>each other crying our eyes out at their wedding!"<p>

Pans eyes widened and she looked at Bra. Silently they left the room  
>as their mothers burst into tears. They walked down into the kitchen<br>where the Ox King was. "Hi Grandpa," Bra and me told him.

"Oh hello girls," he said turning around and giving them a tight hug.  
>"Where are your mothers?"<p>

"Thinking about us growing up and crying," Pan told him.

He smiled. "Them two," he said shaking his head. "I was fixing to take  
>a walk, would you two like to go with me?"<p>

"Lead the way Gramps," Pan said as both her and Bra grabbed an arm.

EDITED 4-17-13


	77. Goku's Birthday

**BTW GOKU IS 50 YEARS OLD! I'LL TELL YOU HOW HE IS IN MY STORY!**

**GOHAN IS TEN YEARS OLDER THAN TRUNKS, TRUNKS IS 20.**

**20+10=30/ I'M SAYING GOKU WAS 20 WHEN GOHAN WAS BORN!**

**20+30= 50!**

**AND THAT'S HOW GOKU'S 50 IN MY STORY! :)**

**Chapter 77-Papa's Birthday**

It was July twenty-fourth, and Goku's 50th birthday. Everyone meaning the Z-  
>fighters where at the Son's house. The girls where in currently the<br>kitchen while all the boys where forced outside. "I can't believe you  
>made him a three layer cake," Bra told Pan as she leaned against the<br>counter beside the cake.

"Well on the Grand Tour I promised to make him three layer cake for  
>his birthday and last year I forgot."<p>

"Why did you promise to make him one?" Videl asked.

"It was Trunks birthday and I did it so he wouldn't eat the cake  
>before Trunks woke up."<p>

"Very good Panny," ChiChi said looking at the cake. "You're a natural."

"I would hope so, she's your daughter," Bulma said smiling.

"Do you think 50 candles can fit on that?" Bra asked. Pan looked at  
>her and raised an eyebrow. "Let's find out!" Pan said grabing the candles and surprisingly 50 candles could fit on the<br>top.

Trunks and Goten came in laughing, and Goten saw the cake and his eyes  
>grew.<br>"Is that dad's cake?"

"Yes," Pan told him.

"Can you make me a cake like that for my birthday?"

"No way," Pan told him as she crossed her arms. "I only did this for  
>Papa because I promised him I would!"<p>

Goten pouted. "Well fine then, I know Mom will make me one!" ChiChi  
>rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.<p>

"What are you boys doing in anyways?" Bulma asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Trunks said. "Dad and Goku are complaining that they are  
>starving and need dessert."<p>

"Isn't there still hot dogs out there?" ChiChi asked then she held up  
>a hand, "Wait- don't answer that because I already know there isn't.<br>Not with you boys out there."

"We can't help it- honestly," Trunks said smiling.

"Yeah, we're growing boys," Goten told her smiling as well.

"I think you two should be done growing by now," ChiChi told them.

"Tell the dad's that the cake will be out in a minute," Pan told them.  
>Goten saluted as Trunks pushed him out of the door.<p>

"I can't believe you are going out with him," Pan told Bra.

"What can I say?" she said shrugging. "I like the idiot."

The girls went outside and Goku hurriedly blew out the candles to his  
>cake. Everyone ate a piece and was having a good time, that is until<br>Pan saw a bee. Ever since giant planet on the Grand Tour she had hated  
>bees.<p>

"Trunks! Kill it!" she said pointing to the insect.

Trunks who was beside her just smiled, "Awe it's just a bee." He knew  
>how she hated them.<p>

"Trunks!" Pan said as it flew closer, "Kill it!"

"Be careful Panna, they might want you to be their queen." Trunks said  
>swatting the bee, him and Goku both started laughing.<p>

Pan huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Haha," she said  
>sarcastically.<p>

"I don't get it," Bulma said confused, everyone else looked confused  
>as well.<p>

"On the Grand Tour, on a planet where everything was huge- Panna got  
>kidnapped by bees."<p>

"Pan got kidnapped... and by bees?" Goten said falling to the ground  
>with laughter.<p>

"That's just the beginning of it," Pan said sadly. "I got turned into a  
>doll, got food poisoning- from Papa's cooking! And almost dehydrated<br>on a very hot planet!"

"Yeah, you had it rough in the beginning. Then it was me with the  
>whole Baby thing," Trunks said with a shudder.<p>

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" ChiChi and Bulma demanded.  
>Trunks and Pan shrugged innocently.<p>

"And Pan, you actually ate something your father cooked?" ChiChi asked  
>in disbelief.<p>

"It looked like regular scrambled eggs!" Pan said defended.

"Haha, that's why you don't eat eggs anymore isn't it?" Bra asked. Pan  
>nodded her head, she hadn't had any thing egg related since that day.<p>

"Hey," Goku said with a hand on his chin like he was thinking hard.  
>"You two forgot the part when Pan had to dress up as a bride in that<br>one village."

Trunks eyes twitched and Pan did a face at remembering Zoonama.  
>"Let's not talk about that!" Trunks said.<p>

"Do I since jealousy?" Goten asked him smiling and nudging his side.  
>Trunks glared at him and he backed away laughing with his hands up.<p>

"Did anything bad happen to you?" Gohan asked Goku.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"Oh really?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"I was always starving," ChiChi face palmed, Trunks and Pan rolled  
>their eyes, and everyone else found it humorous.<p>

Pan heard a buzzing noise by her ear, and automatically thinking it  
>was a bee she swatted at it. That is until she saw Goten standing<br>there making a buzzing noise, when he saw his sister he started  
>laughing his ass off.<p>

"I can't believe you got kidnapped by bees!" Pan narrowed her eyes at  
>him and his eyes widened, he swallowed hard. "I should run now, huh?"<br>He asked and Pan nodded.

He ran over to Trunks, running behind him. "Trunks! Save me!"

"Psh?" Trunks said pushing him away. "She's your sister."

"Yeah but she's your girlfriend!"

"Well I can't control her." Pan smirked at Goten, walking closer.

"Pan don't hurt your brother," ChiChi told her.

"AhHa!" Goten said pointing a finger at her.

"Just remember dear brother, I know where you sleep," Pan told him  
>before walking away.<p>

"Should I be scared?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Oh yeah," Trunks told him.

**EDITED 4-19-13**


	78. The Room

**Chapter 78-The Room**

"I love this room, really I do," Pan said looking around the Briefs  
>library. She was currently in there with Bulma and Bra trying to find<br>a book for the former bluenette.

Bulma smiled. "Me too, I use to come here all the time, but as I  
>gotten older I've stopped coming so much."<p>

"I don't see how you two like books so much," Bra said looking at a  
>shelf. Pan shrugged there was really no way to explain it, when she<br>got in a mood she liked to read. "What book are we looking for again?"  
>Bra asked.<p>

"Science in the modern world," Bulma told her.

The girls looked around some more until Bra found it. Bulma and her  
>was looking at it, and Pan looked at a few more shelves before<br>silently opening the big oak doors and going out in the hall, Lancelot  
>and Giru right behind me.<p>

Even though she considered Capsule Corp her second home she still had  
>never been to all the rooms, and she could easily get lost wondering<br>around. There were three main floors the forth being the attic, and  
>you could count Bulma's labbasement as one too. On the first floor  
>was the kitchen, dinning room, and a few other rooms. The decode<br>floor, were study rooms and training rooms along with a sick room. On  
>the third floor was where most of the other bedrooms were at. It<br>remind Pan of a mansion because it was split up in different ways. In  
>the 'north wing' as Bra and her call it is where other guest sleep at,<br>like the z-fighters. The 'east wing' is where Bra and Trunks' rooms  
>were at, along with a few game rooms. The 'west wing' is where the<br>library was at. It was so big it took up most of it. Now the 'south  
>wing' she was not really sure, she had never been down that way before.<p>

"Where to boys?" Pan asked Lancelot and Giru. Lacelot barked and  
>happily started leading the way sniffing as he did, Giru was on his<br>back like he normally was.

"Lancelot knows where to go, yes?" Giru asked.

Pan shrugged. "I guess, we're just walking around so it doesn't really  
>matter where we go."<p>

Pan followed Lancelot as he went down the 'east wing' and back out.  
>She was so bored that she was following a dog being ridden by a robot.<br>The boys where at work so she couldn't go bug them. She should be  
>getting ready for school since it starts in a week, but she was too<br>lazy for that right now. Lancelot went down the 'south wing' and to  
>Pan's surprise there wasn't a lot of doors down it, just one. Lancelot<br>started scratching at the door wanting to go in. Why was there just  
>one room all alone out here? It couldn't hurt to see what's inside,<br>right?

Pan opened the door and Lancelot busted in and started sniffing  
>around. Slowly she walked in and was amazed- it was a bed room. The<br>walls were a soft cream color. It had light brown dressers with a flat  
>screen t.v. on one of them, and a huge bed with light blue covers. It<br>was beautiful. Pam walked over to the windows and opened the curtains  
>so that they light shined in, making it seem more peaceful. She walked<br>over and opened a door on the side of the room and was greeted with a  
>huge walk-in closet. There where no clothes in it. Pan stepped over<br>Lancelot who was now laying in the middle of the floor by Giru, they  
>seemed to like it. She walked over to another door by the side of the<br>bed by the window and opened it. It was a massive bathroom! It had a  
>huge tub that looked like it could be turned into a jacuzzi, a shower<br>with a see through door, the counter and sinks were amazing. She  
>walked back out and looked out side the window, it had a beautiful<br>view of the city as well.

"Pan?" came Bulmas voice making me jump and turn around.

"Oh hey Bulma..." she said not sure what to say. What if she wasn't  
>suppose to be in here.<p>

"I see you found this room," she said smiling.

"Yeah," Pan said looking around it. "It's beautiful, was it yours?"

"When I was a teenager, yes. It hasn't been used in years- the last  
>people to stay in it were two very good friends of mine. They where<br>very far away from home, and I wanted them to feel welcomed." Bulma  
>said running her hands over the dresser. She sighed, "I worry about<br>them sometimes, they were so young and in love," she said smiling a  
>bit. "I just wish I knew if they made it back home safely."<p>

"I'm sure they did." Pan told her smiling, and wanting her to feel  
>better.<p>

She looked at me and smiled back. "You know I'm sure they did too. I  
>tell you what Pan, if you like this room you can have it. That way<br>you'll have your own personal room here, for whenever you need it."

"Really?" Pan asked her happily.

"Yeah, it's about time this room was used again."

"Thank you Bulma-San!" Pan said hugging her. "It's perfect!"

Later that evening Pan was putting some extra clothes that she always  
>kept at Capsule Corp in the drawers of her new room. Lancelot was<br>laying beside her on the floor and Giru was handing her clothes. She  
>felt Trunks around, Lancelot barked and Giru happily said, "Trunks<br>home!" She heard Trunks sigh and fall into the bed. She turned around  
>and watched him as he lifted his head up and looked around confused.<p>

"Where are we?"

"Silly Trunks," she told him smiling. "Just popping up everywhere. I  
>could be at another friends house."<p>

"Yeah... but I know you're not because Giru said I was home, so that  
>must mean we are at Capsule Corp." He said looking around then looking<br>at me, "We are at Capsule Corp, right?"

"Yep, third floor 'south wing'," Pan told him turning back around and  
>putting more clothes in the dresser.<p>

"There's a room down the 'south wing'?"

"Yeah, your mom said it was hers when she was a teenagers, then  
>friends of her used it for a while. I found it earlier and she said it<br>could be mine."

"It's nice."

Pan just smiled and finished putting the last bit of clothes away. She  
>got up and stretched and saw Trunks still laying on his stomach<br>watching her.  
>"Do you know where my mom is at now?" he asked.<p>

"The last time I saw her was when she said I could have this room. I  
>think she's down in the basement now, why?"<p>

"Shes been trying to get me to cut my hair."

"Awe, I like your hair," Pan told him. It was now past his chin but  
>not quite to his shoulders.<p>

"I know," he said smirking. Pan laughed and ran to the bed before  
>jumping on it and sitting beside him. "How was work?"<p>

"Ugh, honestly I don't see how my mom put up with it for as long as  
>she did. I want to fire all of them idiots, but then I would have to<br>do all the work, and I'm to lazy for that."

"Another meeting?"

"Yep, but it's okay now. Because now I'm going to take a nap with my  
>girl friend," he said slinging an arm over Pan and making her lay down.<p>

"A nap does sound good," she told him turning on her side to face him.

"I know," he said smirking again. Pan laughed lightly and gave him a  
>quick kiss before snuggling closer to him and drifting off to sleep.<p>

**EDITED 4-19-13**


	79. Back To School

**Chapter 79-Back To School**

"I can't believe it, we're Juniors!" Bra said happily from the  
>passenger seat of Pan's car as she drove to school.<p>

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "But you know what sucks?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're suppose to be Seniors. If Baby hadn't of come to Earth and the  
>whole year go by we would be graduating this year."<p>

"Oh yeah you're right, Oh well I'm just happy to finally be a Junior,"  
>she said smiling.<p>

"You would," Pan said as she pulled into the school parking lot. She  
>parked close by the entrance in the spot they used last year so they<br>wouldn't have to rush in if they were late.

Everyone was smiling and laughing happy to be back. Pan was happy to  
>see some friendly faces- other people not so much. They met up with<br>Avery and soon started their day by getting schedules.

"Hey," Bra said smiling while looking at their schedules after they  
>got them. "They all match."<p>

"Of course they do," Pan told her while walking towards their lockers.

"I know," she said opening her locker. "I'll have to thank my mom  
>later for that. Ugh she's here." Bra said looking behind Pan.<p>

"Who?" asked Avery.

"Carly," Bra frowned.

Pan turned to see Carly a girl who was in their grade. You could call  
>her the 'leader' of the girls that hate Bra and Pan at Orange Star<br>High. There's actually only a few, most girls are friends with them,  
>but them.. they hate them. It's because of how popular they tend to<br>be, and how they get good grades. Most of them hate Pan mainly because  
>she was going out with Trunks. They might 'tend' to hate the girls,<br>but Pan 'tended' to piss them off. What could she say? She was called  
>the biggest bitch at Orange Star for a reason.<p>

"Just ignore her," Pan told Bra as they walked to first period, history.

The day went by as most first days do, the teachers told everyone a  
>few things about themselves- even the teachers who they've had for the<br>past two years! "Hi Mrs. Johnson," Bra greeted her as the girls walked  
>in her room. They had her for the last period of the day, just like<br>they had last year.

"Oh hello girls! How was your summer? I saw you two in the Martial Arts  
>Tournament, I had no idea you two could fight like that! You both did<br>wonderful, Issac loved you two!" he said talking to Pan and Bra.

"Thanks," Bra and Pan told her with a smile.

"After the tournament we really haven't done much," Bra said.

"Yeah," Pan agreed. "We've gone to the beach, shopping- most of the  
>things you do during the summer. How was yours?"<p>

"A little crazy, but of course it would be with a four-year-old. It  
>was fun nonetheless. Oh look at the time, you three had better go find<br>some seats before the bell rings. I'll talk to you two later."

"Yes ma'am," the girls said with a laugh as they headed to their  
>table that they sat at last year.<p>

The bell went off and Mrs. Johnson started talking. "Well it's so good  
>to see a lot of you. Now since this will be my third year having most<br>of you I find it quite silly to introduce myself to you. But for the  
>few people who got drunk one too many times and just can't remember<br>what in the world my name is and for a few new students, I will tell  
>you. My name is Mrs. Johnson, and we're going to have a lot of fun<br>this year." She went on to talk about what they would be going over  
>this year. Toward the end of class she let us talk for a while.<p>

"Pan, have you talked to Jeff any?" Bra asked her.

"No.." Pan said looking at her weirdly. "I haven't talked to him since  
>last year, when you told him I was going out with Trunks. Why?"<p>

"It's just, I don't know," she said shrugging. "Pan, you're my best  
>friend, and my brothers girlfriend."<p>

"Yeah.. I know.." Pan told her a little confused.

"So I think it's right for me to say that I don't like the way Jeff  
>has been looking at you today."<p>

"Yeah, it's creepy," said Avery.

"How has he been looking at me?"

"Like he's undressing you with his eyes," Bra and Avery said at the  
>same time.<p>

"He's a creep" pan told her.

"Please promise me that you won't go anywhere alone with him." Pan  
>raised an eyebrow and Bra continued. "The way he looks at you isn't<br>normal Pan, I think he's become obsessed or something. I know you're  
>plenty capable of taking care of yourself but you never know what him<br>might try to do and how you'll react."

"It's okay," Pan told her. "I would never go anywhere alone with him."

After class Mrs. Johnson called the girls up to her desk. "Issac is  
>four now and in pre-K... I was wondering if you girls wouldn't mind<br>walking him over here after school. I know the buildings are just a  
>few blocks away but I don't want him walking by himself. If you girls<br>don't want to or can't I completely understand."

The girls shared a look then looked back at Mrs. Johnson and smiled.  
>"We would love to walk Issac here," Pan told her.<p>

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet the little guy," Bra said.

"Thank you girls so much! This will really help me grade papers before  
>I go home, and you three are the only ones I really trust for a job<br>like this. I will walk with you two today and introduce you to him,  
>will that be okay?"<p>

"Yes ma'am," Avery said.

They walked to the Pre-K building which really wasn't fare away, less  
>than half a mile at the most. When they got there Mrs. Johnson went to<br>the desk and told them that other than herself and her husband only  
>Bra, Pan, and Avery could pick Issac up.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" Issac said running towards Mrs. Johnson.

"Awe," Bra said looking at him. "He's so cute!"

"I know," Pan told her smiling.

Mrs. Johnson told Issac that the girls would be walking him to her  
>room after school. He seemed very happy with the idea and easily<br>talked to them like he has known them forever.

"Panny! Bra! Avery! Can we race to mommies room sometimes? And can we  
>tell stories? And fight like you two did in the tournament? And scare<br>people! I like to scare people.. " Issac rambled on until they had to  
>say goodbye.<p>

"See you two tomorrow!" He called after them with a wave.

"That kid is adorable," Avery said as they stood in front of Pan's  
>car. She couldn't help but agree, this year already seemed like it was<br>going to be great!

**EDITED 4-22-13**


	80. Favorites

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

***Chapter 80-Favorites***

I was bored. I was currently laying on my bed with my head hanging off. It was a half-day at school so I was home earlier than normal. To make matters worse something is messed up with my car so Bulma is taking a look at it. This is so boring sitting here doing nothing, the boys are at work. Come to think of it maybe, I should get a part-time job, so I wont be so bored anymore. I would be hanging out with Bra but she had to go do a few things for Bulma and I didn't feel like doing any of that.

Slowly I touched my head to the floor and flipped over standing up. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle the knots and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Momma and Papa were both at the table eating. I smiled happy that my family was finally normal again, well normal as in both parents are adults. There is no way my family could ever be considered normal, not with us being Saiyans and all.

"Hey Panny" Momma greeted me as I sat down at the table.

"Are you skipping school?" Papa asked with a mouth-full. I was so use to him talking like that I knew what he was saying.

"No" I said laughing a bit. "It wasa a half-day so we got out early."

"I wish I would of known!" Momma said "I would of fixed you some lunch as well."

"It's okay."

Papa slowly looked over at Momma as she stood up to put the dishes in the sink.

"You have to help me Panny" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"What did you break this time?" I whispered back to him.

"Nothing! I've broke nothing!"

"Great job Papa! You're doing it perfectly" I told him. "Pretend like you don't know anything of the broken object, I normally just blame Goten. You can blame him too!"

"Really I didn't break anything it's your mother" he said swallowing hard. "She wan't me to go... Shopping."

"Goku your going shopping" Momma said coming by the table.

"But Chi-Chi-"

"No buts! You're going! Pan do you want to go?"

"Nah" I told her an idea forming in my head. "I have somebody to annoy."

"Alright honey, have fun!" Momma said pulling Papa out of the house.

I smiled while listening to Papa trying to make excuses as they got into the car. I got up and ran out of the house and over to Gohan and Videls house which was right beside ours. Videl was currently working a shift at the hospital so Gohan was the only one there. I ran up the stairs to Gohans office and opened the door to see him at his desk writing on some papers.

"Allo Gohan-Kun!" I said walking in dramatically.

"Hey Pan-Chan" He said smiling. "What brings you over?"

"Can't a girl hang out with her favorite oldest older brother with-out being questioned?" I said still in a dramatic voice and fell into the chair in-front of his desk.

"Oldest older brother?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I have two older brothers so why have one favorite, when I can have two? SO your my favorite oldest older brother and Goten is my favorite youngest older brother"

"You sure are something else" he said smiling.

"I know" I said smiling as well. "So what have you been doing?"

"Just grading a few of these papers, tell me shorty what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know" I said propping my elbow up on his desk and resting my head in it. "Causing trouble."

"I believe it" he said. It was quite for a while just him grading papers. It felt like forever since I have hung out I have hung out with Gohan. Him, Goten, and me use to do stuff all the time when I was younger,then Papa came back and he started going out with Videl.

"I"ve missed you Gohan" I told him.

"What are you talking about Pan-Chan? I'm always here."

"No I mean I miss hanging out with you, like we use to do."

He smiled sadly " I miss hanging out with you too, and Goten. I'm sorry for not being so fun anymore, I've just gotten so busy with well everything."

"I know" I told him smiling. "I don't blame you for growing up, maybe we can do something fun this weekend?"

"Nah, let's do something right now. I need to take a break anyways" he said standing up.

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up and following him.

"I say lets go get our brother from work and go out to eat at a burger place like we use to."

"Sounds great, but will Hercule let Goten off of work this early?"

"Sure he will! I'm married to his daughter, plus he loves this family" Gohan said getting into his truck.

"Hey brother" I yelled at Goten when I saw him . He turned around and smiled "Enjoying the half-day?"

"Oh yeah, now come on."

"Come on where? I can't leave Pan, i'm at work."

"You're leaving early, Gohan is talking to Hercule and then we're leaving."

"Did something happen?"

"No I talked to Gohan and we're spending time together like we use to do years ago. Now go change, I know you've got to be hungry."

"Starving!" He said taking off to go change out of his work clothes.

"Ready you two?" Gohan asked us when Goten was done changing.

"Let's go boys" I said hooking an arm with one of theirs and walking afternoon was so much fun. It was so nice to spend time with both of my brothers.

The next day after school Bra and me walked Issac to Mrs. Johnson's room as we normally did. Bra left to go get ready for her date with Goten tonight. Trunks was at work and my car was still being worked on, and I did not want to fly. I walked over to the college and into Gohans room. His students all turned to look at me and he did as well from his place in front of the board.

"Hey teach, you have a vistor" said one of his male students.

"Yes Travis I can see that" Gohan told him, then he looked at me. "Pan, what are you doing?"

"Can't a girl vist one of her favorite brothers with-out being questioned?" I asked sitting in his chair beside his desk.

"Hey! I know her!" Said a student.

"Yeah, she's going out with Trunks Briefs!" Said another student.

"NO way! You're sister is going out with the president of Capsule Corp?" Said the first student.

"His little sister has a name!" I said stopping Gohan's student's from talking anymore.

"You know I don't mind hanging out with you Pan-Chan but i'm right in the middle of teaching."

"I know" I said in a very obvious tone. "But my car is being worked on, Bra has a date with Goten tonight, Trunks is still at work , and I don't want to go the long way home. So it looks like you're my ride home, don't worry i'll be quite. I promise" I said pretending to zip my lips.

"Okay" he said looking a bit unsure. "Just try not to be to distracting."

I smile and nodded as he looked back to the board and continued to teach. I've never actually watched him teach he's good, no wonder he could always explain something and make it easy to understand.

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER BRA AND PAN BABYSIT ISSAC.. FOR A WHOLE WEEKEND!**


	81. Babysitting Tamaki

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**-Guest: Lol I think so too!**

**-V-ChanLSSJ: Thanks!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol yes yours does sound a lot better with the added extra details! I didn't add a bookshelf in there though because the library isn't that far away. I know! I'm getting excited about getting closer to the 100 mark! :)**

**-Mystery Person: Thank ya! It's been a while since they've had a bonding moment!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Thanks!**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: Thanks!**

**-Guest2: Lol yeah I thought it would be funny to make Pan bug Gohan while he was teaching. Jeff is human, he's just became a little... Obsessed.**

**-Animegirl9299: Lol I still mess with my brothers and they're 23 and 30! Glad you liked it!**

**-Royal Rain: Yes, Jeff does try to do something to Pan.. and let's just say that Trunks isn't going to be happy.**

**-Rocker bc: Thanks!**

***Chapter 81-Babysitting Issac***

"Are you two sure you don't mind?" Mrs. Johnson asked Bra and me for the hundredth time. "I know you've both have watched him for the night, but never for a full weekend like this. I understand if you want to change your minds."

"We'll be just fine" Bra stold her smiling and taking Issacs bag.

"Yeah I was going to be at Capsule Corp all weekend anyways so it's no big deal." I said holding Issac because he was to lazy to stand.

"Okay if you say so. Bye honey" Mrs. Johnson said kissing Issac on the cheek. "Be a good boy for Bra and Pan, okay?"

"I'm always good Mommy" he said playing with my necklace.

With a goodbye we walked out of the classroom and to my car. Bra and me was watching Issac for the weekend while his parents went on their anniversary. We've watched him for a few hours before while they've gone on dates but never for a whole weekend. It shouldn't be hard, Issac was a good kid.

"Will Trunks and Goten be there?" Issac asked from the back seat. He had re-met the boys a few weeks ago and just like the first time, he like them instally.

"Yep" Bra told him "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" Issac said smiling.

We arrived at Capsule Corp and all got out. I was holding Issac's hand while Bra walked in front of us.

"Trunks! Goten!" Issac said when he was them and ran over by them.

"Hey little buddy" Trunks told him picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. Bra sat Is sacs bag on the kitchen counter and we all walked out side where everyone was at. It was the third weekend of the month which meant all the Z-fighters was here. Everyone froze at seeing Trunks with Issac on his shoulders.

"Did I miss something?" Yamcha asked confused "Who had a kid?"

"Everyone this is Issac" Bra said introducing him. "Pan and me are watching him for the weekend."

"Yeah so no fighting" I said looking at Vegeta and Papa.

"Why are you looking at us?" Papa asked.

"Because every time you two get together like this you fight! We don't want Issac seeing any of that stuff, he's not use to it" Bra told him.

"I'm the Prince-" Vegeta started saying smugly.

"I don't care who you are! NO fighting you two, I mean it! Or i'll go crazy teen-aged girl on you two!" I told them, everyone started at me in shock for a moment. Trunks and Goten started clapping making Issac clap as well.

"Nice" Bra said beside me smiling. "My dads face is priceless right now."

The rest of the night went by nicely, Issac seemed to be okay with everyone. He played with Lancelot and Giru mostly.

"I can't believe we're all this excited about playing a game of hide-and-seek" Uub said the next day. It was after lunch and we was all trying to keep Issac from being bored.

"Two to a team, except for the team who gets Issac" Marron said.

"Let's make the team couples" I said.

"Wonderful idea" Trunks said smirking and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We are so going to win.

Goten groaned "You two are impossible. When you two are on the same team, nobody can beat you. When you two are on different teams, you're so competitive. Not to mention that you two are the worlds worst cheaters when it comes to games!"

"Us? Cheat?" Trunks and me said dramatically "No way!"

"Issac who's team do you want to be on?" Bra asked him sweetly.

He looked around "Trunks and Panny's!" He said running towards us.

"Alright!" Trunks said as we gave him a high-five. "Okay now to to decide what team is going to be the seeker first."

It was quite, for less than two seconds.

"Not us" Trunks and me shouted.

"Not us" Marron and Uub shouted.

"Haha Bra and Goten have to count!" I said.

Bra huffed "Fine you all go to your little hiding spots. We're only going to count to 100!" She said turning around with Goten.

Trunks didn't waist anytime picking Issac up and grabbing my hand. We silently ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

"They'll come here soon, Bra knows where this is at" I told Trunks.

We waited until we heard Bra and Goten talking in the distance. Trunks picked up Issac again "Hold on" he whispered to me. I did and we disappeared only to re-appear in the park down the street from Capsule Corp.

"Goten is right.. We do cheat" I said smiling.

"Nah" Trunks said shaking his head and placing Issac down. "We just do whatever it takes to win. Plus they never said I couldn't use Instant Transmission.."

"Are you a magician?" Issac asked Trunks.

"Umm.. Yeah! That's how I got us here by using my magic!" Trunks told him holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers. I laughed at him, he was so good with Issac.

"Can you teach me a magic trick?"

"When you're older, i'll teach how to fly. How about that?" Trunks asked him ruffling his hair.

"Awe.. Do I have to wait?" Issac said sadly.

"Is that an ice-cream truck I hear?" I asked. It made both of the boys look around frantically. It was funny watching them looking for a sign of the music. There was no way an ice-cream truck would be out in late September.

We appeared outside of Capsule Corp where all the grown-ups where. They like being out side when they all got together.

"Hey you two" Krillin said. "Three" He added when he saw Issac.

"Hey, play along " Trunks told everyone.

"Play along to what?" Papa asked confused.

"Shh" I told him. "You'll see."

Just then Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub came running out. The looked around and Gotens mouth fell open when he saw us.

"I told you guys we should I checked outside earlier! I can't believe you two are out here, we all thought you was in the house!"

"Nope, just been out here talking to everyone" I said.

"Momma have they really been out here this whole time?" Bra asked Bulma, Trunks and me gave her a pleading look and she nodded at Bra.

"Come on you guys" Marron said laughing lightly. "Let's go in and play.. monopoly."

"Ooh" Goten said happily. "I call being the banker!"

"No way!" Bra told him "You always mess up the money."

"B-but Bra!"

"Goten don't look at me like that!" She said then a few second later she said "Fine you can help me!"

"Yay!" Goten said happily.

"You two are horrible" Momma said smiling at Trunks and me when it was just us outside.

We shared a look and both smirked "We know."

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Marron asked from sitting on the grass beside me. Bra was on my other side and Issac was sitting in my lap, we was watching Trunks, Goten, and Uub.

"It's our boyfriends with explosives.. it's defiantly not a good idea" I told her.

"They need to hurry. We all want to see it adn the Johnson's will be here to get Issac in about an hour" Bra said. It was finally Sunday.

Trunks lit it and the boys ran away from it. Goten almost fell making Trunks laugh and almost fall. They came over by us and finally the fireworks went off. Issac jumped at first but soon was laughing.

"BOOM! I'm a firework!" Issac said after they all went off, making all of us laugh.

**NEXT CHAPTER... I THINK ALL OF YOU WILL LIKE IT..**


	82. Can't Take Much More

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**OKAY EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER CAN BE CONSIDERED 'M' RATED.. I GUESS IT REALLY JUST DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU CONSIDER 'M' OR NOT. JUST A WARNING, IT'S NOT THAT MUCH.**

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

***Chapter 82-Can't Take Much More***

It was getting late on a Friday afternoon in November and Pan was on her way to Capsule Corp. Right in the middle of her flight it started raining, she speed up and quickly made her way to her bedroom window at her second home. She opened it up and climbed in, cursing as she shut it behind her.

"I can't believe it, the time I decide to fly it rains!"

She turned towards the bed to see Trunks laying on it, he looked asleep and she smiled. She figured that he probably feel asleep waiting on her, they was suppose to be going out on a date. Pan sighed looks like they wasn't going anywhere tonight, it was now storming and her clothes was soaking wet. She headed to the bathroom to take them off.

Trunks opened his eyes after she went to the bathroom, he wasn't asleep. He laid there listening to her muttering about the weather and her wet clothes hitting the hard floor with a splat. His eyes widened when he Pan walked out in nothing but a small robe which barley covered her. It made Trunks mouth water, and he wanted to touch her. Slowly he got off of the bed and started walking over towards Pan, he couldn't take much more of this torture. He had been wanting her for months now, but it seemed like every time before it went all the way something or someone would interrupt them. But not tonight.

Pan felt Trunks coming and turned around. "I thought you was asleep.." She stoped when she saw his eyes. They were looking all over her body, undressing her. She wasn't freaked out like she was when she noticed Jeff looking at her like this. No, with Trunks doing it, she liked it. She knew what he was wanting and she could give it to him.

Their eyes met, Trunks grabbed her by her waist kissing her hardly as she grabbed his hair. The kiss became more heated. Trunks slide his hands down and let them roam up Pans robe causing her to moan. She moved her and down as well and un-buttoned Trunks shirt and taking it off of him so she could roam her hands all over his front and back. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Pans moans was driving Trunks crazy and she could feel his manhood hard against her thigh. Trunks picked her up and Pan wrapped both her legs around him. He laid her on the bed, hovering over her. Not breaking their kiss Pan un-did Trunks belt and slid his jeans off of him. Finally after what seemed like forever Trunks got Pans robe un-tied and opened it exposing all of her body to him.

"Panna" Trunks said pulling away, breathing heavy. "If you want me to stop, it you're not ready you have to tell me right now. If I keep going I won't be able to stop."

Pan looked into his eyes, she was breathing heavily as well her chest rising and falling. Was she ready? She asked her self. Yes, she decided- she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

She smiled softly at him placing a hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through it once.

"Make love to me Trunks" she told him before kissing him passionately and that's exactly what he did.

It was early morning when Trunks woke up. It was very rare to see him awake before Pan, but here he was. He looked down at her watching her sleep. She was curled up beside him sleeping peacefully with the blankets covering her. He thought of last night, it was hard not to. At that moment he felt like he was on top of the world. He kissed her forehead, she snuggled closer to him smiling. Suddenly an idea formed in his head and he smirked, time for payback.

He kissed her lips waking her up, and just as she was responding he pulled away and smirked at her.

"Are you awake now?" He asked her the question she asks him every time she does that.

She looked at him eyes wide "You're right.. That is cruel."

"Told you. So know that you know my pain, will you stop pulling away when i'm waking up?"

"Hmm.. Maybe not anymore" she said smiling and kissed him softly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too' he told her. 'Wait a minute.. are we talking telepathically while making out?'

'Yeah, I guess we are.'

'That is so cool!'

Pan started laughing and she pulled away. "Leave it to you to say something like that."

"What?" Trunks asked her smiling. "You have to admit, it's cool."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool" Pan said slowly getting up with a blanket around her.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked frowning.

"To take a shower" she said heading towards the bathroom. "You're more than welcome to join me if you want to." Trunks didn't have to be told twice before jumping up and following her.

Sometime later they was both laying on the bed. Pan was wearing Trunks button up shirt from the day before, while he just wore his boxers. They knew they would have to come out of the room sometime, but honestly they didn't want to.

There was a knock on the door and before either of them could move Bra opened the door. She smirked when she saw them and leaned against the door frame.

"I knew it" she said. "You two never went out last night. And Pan your mom called you're lucky that I covered for you."

"Oh my Dende!" Pan said her eyes wide "I didn't even think about that! What did you tell her?"

"That you was taking a shower and spending the night."

"Thanks" Pan said sighing.

"Trunks I suggest you going down stairs."

"Why?" He asked his sister.

"Because Goten is here, and you don't want him coming up here and seeing you two like this do you? Plus I got to talk to Pan!"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes, he would never get girls. "Fine" he said putting on his pants and walking down stairs.

Bra grabbed Pans hand ans rushed out of the room, going to hers.

"Bra slow down a bit" Pan told her.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot. You'll be a bit sore won't you?" She said laughing, causing Pan to blush.

"So?" Bra asked her once they was in her room with the door shut.

"So what?" Pan asked sitting in her dresser chair.

"You and Trunks totally had sex last night din't you?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer?"

"Because I like embarrassing you!"

"Some friend" Pan muttered, but she had an idea. "But oh my gosh Bra if you want to know.. Trunks is so big! He-"

"EW Pan! I like embarrassing you, I don't want to hear about my brothers and yours sex life!" Pan smirked at her.

"It's no surprise though" Bra said. "I knew you would be the first one out of us girls to lose your v-card."

"What about Marron? Her and Uub might of done it already."

"Your kidding right? She's going out with Uub, that boy is so shy.. I still think it will be a while" Bra said smiling.

"Yeah you have a point.." Pan said thinking about it.

"TRUNKS HOW COULD YOU?" Screamed Goten at his best-friend.

"I'm sorry Goten, I couldn't help myself. Honestly" Trunks said defending himself.

"I can't believe it, my best-friend..." Goten said in disbelief. "BLEW UP MY SPACE SHIP!"

"You'll get over it" Trunks told him shrugging. "Wanna play again?"

"Hell yeah! I'm kicking your ass this time!"

"Doubt it!' Trunks said pushing the buttons on his game controller to re-start the game.

**WELL.. I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	83. Christmas

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**-Animegirl9299: Lol yeah I wanted to trick everyone. :p**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol thanks! Yeah I really like making Marron nice and friends with everyone. I can't see her with Trunks either, only Uub or maybe Goten.**

**-V-ChanLSSJ: Thanks!**

**-Guest2: I know! Goten finds out in this chapter, and of course with him knowing.. so does everyone else.**

**-Aron: D'Aww, Thank you! I try to throw some humor into the story, I like making people smile. :) I'm so happy this story is one of the best to you!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Yes it is the thought that counts! Thanks you, i'm happy you liked it!**

**-PeacePanna: I know I like making Goten goofy, but I think he can be serious when he needs to be.**

**-Dark m00n Angel: Thank you!**

**-Royal Rain: Lol thanks!**

**-Superblueowl: Thanks!**

***Chapter 83-Christmas***

"It's so cold out here" Bra said walking in the outside dome. It was Christmas Eve and her along with the other younger Z-gang members where out there. It wasn't snowing outside so Trunks talked his mom into making it snow in the dome. It was now covered with inches of snow.

"Well duh" Pan told her smiling. "It's winter" she said hugging Trunks jacket closer to her. She was wearing her jacket, but just one wasn't enough so she had one of Trunks as well, which was fairly big on her. Everyone else had layers of clothing on as well, trying to stay warm.

Goten fell down on the ground, and Bra looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, lay down beside me."

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!"

"Awe, make a snow angel with me!" Goten said moving his legs and arms around. Pan looked around and saw Trunks slowly walking on the frozen pond, she walked over to the edge of it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him tilting her head to one side.

"Seeing how frozen the pond is" he said walking out more. He turned around smiling at her "Can we skate?" She asked excitedly, he nodded and made his way over to and Pan got the others and they all went to go get some ice-skates.

Bra and Goten was doing pretty good, both of them a bit wobbly, but not quite as bad as Marron and Uub who would trip and fall making each other laugh. Trunks was skating like a pro, not seeming to have any problems at all. Beside him Pan was a bit uneasy, holding onto his hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Man we haven't been ice skating in years" she said smiling.

"Yeah, since before the grand tour I think" Trunks said turning around so he was now skating backwards.

"Then how are you skating so good?" Pan asked now holding both of his hands.

"Simple" Trunks said smirking. "I'm using my Ki to balance me and keep me study."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Pan asked herself before doing the same. Now that botf of them were using their Ki's they easily skated around the pond.

"Come on Uub!" Goten told him trying to get him to race with Trunks and him. Everyone was now using their Ki's to keep them balanced so no-one was falling anymore.

"No way" Uub said slinging an arm around Marron. "I know how competitive you Saiyans get, i'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Your no fun" Trunks told him.

"Okay you two" Pan said skating out a bit in front of Trunks and Goten. "You're skating once around the pond. The first one back to me, wins. NO cheating!"

"Yeah, yeah come on Pan" Goten said getting ready beside Trunks.

Pan rolled her eyes "On the count of three. One.. Two.. Three!"

Trunks and Goten took off skating. Pan had told them no cheating, but that's never stopped them before. Both of them tried to trip, push- you name it, they did it the other person to try to make them fall. Trunks being who he is, refused to lose. He was like his father when it came to that part, both of them hated losing. He placed one of his arms out behind him and made energy waves come out of it making him go faster.

"Cheater!" Goten shouted after him, soon doing the same though.

"I win" Trunks said coming up to Pan and grabbing her in his arms bridal style.

"You cheated" she told him smiling.

"Nah, I just do whatever it takes to win" he told her winking.

"Which in your case is cheating" Bra told him matter of factly.

"You guys call it cheating, I call it helping myself out."

"Where are they?" Bulma asked talking to someone on he phone in the Briefs kitchen. She was holding a charity Christmas ball where many people would be coming. Bulma huffed and walked out of the kitchen, she was trying to find the band.

Marron, Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18 was all sitting at he table in nice party clothes. Pan was sitting on the counter in a nice green dress. It was low cut with sleeves that came down to her elbows and the length didn't go past her knees. She had her hair loosely down since she knew Trunks liked it down the best. Beside her on the counter was Bra wearing a dress just like hers except it was red, she had her hair down as well. The two of them thought it would be funny to get matching Christmas color dresses for the party.

Trunks and Goten came into the room. Both boys had on long sleved white button-up shirts with ties to match their girlfriends. Trunks made a noise that sounded like a whine and laid his head, with it's newly cut hair on Pan's lap.

"Awe" Pan said laughing sadly at him. "Did your mom make you cut it?" She asked him running her hands through his now short hair .

"Yes.." he said sadly.

"I still love it."

"Hey" Goten said after after giving Bra a quick kiss. He was now looking back and forth between Pan and Bra. "You two are wearing matching dresses, with different colors."

Trunks raised his head up and stepped back to where Goten was to look at the girls. "That's why you two gave us these ties isn't it?"

"Of course!" Bra said smiling.

"Hey everyone!" Goku said sticking his head inside the kitchen. "Bulma told me to tell you guys that people are arriving and to get to the ball room."

Goten and Trunks carefully helped their girlfriends down and walked into tthe ball room with them.

The night was spent with laughter and dancing, everyone was having a blast. Bra and Pan danced with their fathers once, and while Bra danced with her brother Pan danced with hers. it was midnight and the party was slowing down, and both girls where now dancing with their boyfriends.

Bra had her head laid on Gotens shoulder as they gently swayed to the music. Pan had taken off her shoes and now had her feet on Trunks shoes. She was laughing at Trunks as he spinning them all around the room singing.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" She asked him smiling when he stoped singing. "Or are you too tired?" She teased.

"I'm never tired for you" he said before kissing her and making them vanish, no one even noticing them.

"Morning" Goten said walking into the room where everyone was at. He saw Bra on the love seat with Marron and sat down on the floor next to Uub.

"Where's Trunks and Pan? You know I didn't see Trunks in his room last night" Goten asked looking around.

Bra smirked "He was probably enjoying his other Christmas present from Pan." She said only loud enough for Marron, Uub, and Goten to hear. Marron thought she knew what Bra was talking about but Goten and Uub was confused.

"Other Christmas present..?" Goten asked confused.

"Let's just say Trunks had a way better place to sleep last night.. And it wasn't in his room" Bra told her boyfriend smiling.

Marrons eyes widened "Trunks and Pan have been sleeping together?" She whispered so the adults wouldn't hear. Bra nodded and Gotens eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Goten?" Bra asked him trying to get his attention, and he didn't answer. "Please tell me your not going to go all crazy protective older brother and try to kill Trunks. You know he would never take advantage of Pan like that."

"Not to mention dude" Uub said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against Trunks, not with him being able to go Super Saiyan 4. No offence to you at all. I mean hell you're probably stronger than me, a great fighter-"

"TRUNKS AND PAN ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER?" Goten exclaimed loudly just now comprehending the fact.

All eyes turned to Trunks and Pan who just walked in the living room where everyone was at. Both of them was now blushing, Pan more so than Trunks who was glaring at his sister.

"Don't look at me like that! Goten is the one who shouted it!"

"You're sleeping with my sister?" Goten asked him standing up, he wasn't sure how to feel. He knew Pan was getting older, but it was just hard to think about his little sister growing up that much. He knew Bra was right also, Trunks would never take advantage of Pan.

The older adults- the ones who know about Mirai Trunks and Pan had always known that this time line Trunks and Pan would get together. And of course they all knew they would have sex eventually, but they really didn't expect it so soon. Then again, Trunks and Pan have been going out for over a year, and now that it's happened there was no stopping it.

"Yes" Trunks told Goten.

"Why?" Goten asked him. It wasn't because he was confused, he just need to hear Trunks say it.

"Jeez I don't know, maybe because i'm in-love with her and it's what people tend to do when their in-love?" Trunks told Goten. That seemed to be the right answer and Goten smiled back at him.

"Well?" Pan asked Chi-Chi and Bulma nervously. She wished that if they where just going to yell at them to hurry up and do it already.

"Well what sweetie?" Her mother asked her back.

"Aren't you two going to yell at us?" Trunks asked them, it's honestly what they thought their mothers where going to do.

"No" Bulma told them, confusing the hell out of both of them. "we should of seen it coming, you two have been going out for while now. It's only normal. Just make sure you're being safe, I mean i'm totally ready to be a grandma but I just want you two to be ready as well." After that the awkward air around seemed to disapear and everyone went on being normal.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked later on when it was just them.

"Yeah?"

"For future reference.. I don't want to hear about you and my sisters sex life. I mean i'm happy for you two and all, but that's my sister and I just don't want to hear it."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at him and smiled "Okay, deal only if you promise not to tell me any about Bra's and yours sex life when you two get that far."

"Deal" Goten said smiling back.

**Tell me what you think!**


	84. Surprise!

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you so much! You make my day with wonderful reviews! I'm not sure if I will add Trunks finding out when Bra and Goten sleep together, whenever they do. But if I do it won't be until later.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol me too! No Vegeta's not dead, he's around, doing his own thing as normal.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Thank ya, Thank ya! I'm so happy you liked it! As for Trunks and him cheating to win, that's just how I see him. :) Glad you approve lol**

**-Animegirl9299: Haha I like that! Goten is just being Goten!**

**-Percy J: Lol I know! When i'm watching a show and a awkward moment is coming up i'm just like.. Should I keep watching or should I turn it for a few minutes.. lol**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: My two older brothers are over protective too.. Sometimes it's annoying but in the end I know they just care about me.**

**-V-ChanLSSJ: Thanks!**

**-Royal Rain: Lol thanks!**

***Chapter 84-Surprise!***

"Afternoon, Gohan-Kun!" Pan greeting her brother as he walked into his parents house and sat at the table where his two younger siblings was at. Pan was currently doing her homework, Goten had just got home from the dojo and was eating a snack while asking Pan a million questions.

"Afternoon you two."

"Where's Videl?" Chi-Chi asked walking over to the table and not seeing her daughter in-law anywhere.

"She wasn't feeling well" Gohan told his mom.

"Awe poor thing, i'll make some soup for her."

"Where's dad?" Gohan asked looking around and not seeing Goku anywhere.

"Fishing" Pan told him looking out the window and seeing him. Gohan moved over closer to her and looked out the window as well.

"Ah, I didn't see him. That sounds nice, I think i'll join him" Gohan said standing up. "You two coming?" He asked Goten and Pan.

"Yeah" Goten said standing up.

"I'm going to finish my homework" Pan said looking at it.

"Have fun with that shorty" her brothers told her walking out.

It didn't take long for her to finish and she stood up and stretched. She walked over to her mother who was by the stove and looked out the window in front of the sink. She smiled at seeing her father and two brothers laughing and fishing.

"All done?" ChiChi asked her.

"Finally" Pan told her nodding and smiling.

"I'm so happy you took after Gohan with your study habits. Will you go tell the boys that if they catch enough fish i'll cook the fish for supper?"

"Sure!" Pan said smiling and heading outside. "Allo boys!" She said walking up behind them.

"Hey Panny!" Goku said looking back at her. "Come to fish?"

"Nah, not right now. How many fish have y'all caught so far?"

"Hardly any" Goku said sadly. "They must not be biting."

"I've caught the most!" Goten told her smiling.

"Yeah right" Gohan told him pushing him with one hand. "I've totally caught more than you!"

"You two will never learn will you?" Pan asked her brothers "Papa is the best, we all know that."Goku laughed at his the faces his sons made.

"Anyways.." Pan said. "Momma told me to tell y'all that if you catch enough fish, she'll cook them for supper."

Goku's eyes widened and he looked at his sons "We better start catching more!" He really wanted some fish. Pan laughed at the three of them as they hurriedly got their fishing poles ready and started fishing again.

"Anything else I can do for you Momma?" Pan asked ChiChi coming back inside of the kitchen.

"Yes if you don't mind, can you please take this to Videl and see how's shes doing?" ChiChi asked her handing her a thermostat with soup in it.

"Yeah, sure" Pan said taking off. She entered Gohan's and Videls home and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Videl?" Pan asked knocking on the door, there was no answer so Pan went ahead and went inside. She didn't see Videl anywhere and she sat the soup on a dresser by the door. "Videl?" Pan called again moving some hair out of her face. She walked into the bathroom that was connected with the bedroom and saw Videl sitting on the floor holding something. Slowly Pan sat down in front of her and took what she was holding, her eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" Pan asked.

Videl nodded "I guess so."

"What's wrong? You don't look to happy about it."

"I am! I've been wanting a baby for so long now.. It's just I can't believe it's finally happening. I'm going to be a mom... I'm going to be a mom!" Videl said smiling now.

"And i'm going to be a aunt!" Pan said happily giving Videl a hug.

"Pan will you keep this a secret? Just for now, i'll tell everyone when we get together this month."

"Of course, i'm very good at keeping secrets" Pan told her winking.

"You know.. I plan on going to the women's clinic tomorrow to make sure everything is okay with the baby, want to come?"

"I would love to!" Pan said smiling.

Videl and Pan sat in the women's clinic waiting for Videls name to be called. The waiting room was filled with pregnant women and Pan snickered at the thought that soon Videl would be hugely pregnant.

"You know, now that you're pregnant Papa will lay off of me about grandchildren" Pan told Videl.

"Gokus asked you when you was going to have a child?" Videl asked her trying not to laugh.

"Yeah.. And that's not the only part, he asked Trunks too. You know Trunks.. he played right along with Papa."

Videl laughed "I can see them two doing that. I bet you was pretty embarrassed."

"Oh yeah" Pan said nodding remembering the day.

"Videl Son" called a nurse and Videl got up, she didn't want to go back their alone so Pan went as well.

Videl had to change into a robe and Pan turned around as the doctor did his thing with feeling the baby and what not. He said everything was okay, Videl was around three months pregnant- it was currently March, so she was due sometime in September. He left the room so Videl got dressed again and waited for the nurse to come in to give her an ultra sound.

"I wonder when we'll be able to feel the baby's energy" Pan asked Videl.

"I don't know. If I concentrate really hard I can feel it, but it's still so low that mine's blocking it."

"Wow can you believe it? Another Saiyan.. Even if it will only be 1/4 Saiyan, it's still great."

"So does this mean I have some type of alien monster in me?" Videl joked making Pan laugh.

"Oh yes, because you know us Saiyans... We're horrible monsters!"

Videl smiled "If that's true you guys are the nicest monsters I know. I mean come on, you guys have saved the Earth countless of times. I'm proud to say this baby will have some Saiyan blood in it."

Pan smiled "I'm glad to hear that."

A nurse came in and got the ultra sound set up and soon an image of a baby came on. It was still hard to make some stuff out because the baby was growing, but you could tell it was baby.

"What is it?" Pan asked the nurse.

"It's a baby" the nurse said.

Pan looked at her dully and fought the urge to face palm. "I mean, what's the gender?"

"Oh it's still to soon for that. We won't know until later, a few months maybe."

"Where's Pan and Videl?" Goten asked Trunks. Everyone was there for the normal get together and Pan had told Trunks a while ago for him and Goten to put everyone in the living-room.

"They're on their way" Trunks told him for the millionth time.

"I wonder what's going on" Bra said leaning on Goten who had an arm around her.

Suddently Pan and Videl came in laughing and everyone looked at them.

"I don't know if I can do this" Videl whispered so only Pan could hear it.

"Just say it," Pan whispered back. "Or do you want me to?"

"Go ahead" Videl said sighing.

"Hey everybody!" Pan said happily and everyone still just looked at her.

"What's going on Pan?" ChiChi asked confused.

"Guess what?" Pan said almost jumping up and down. "I'm going to be a aunt! Videl's pregnant!"

"AH!" ChiChi and Bulma shrieked and ran over to Videl. "Finally! My first grandchild!" ChiChi said.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Goten said happily spinning Bra around who was laughing.

Pan saw Gohan, he had a blank expression on his face and he walked out.

"Gohan" Videl Began to go after him and Pan stopped her. "I'll talk to him" she told her walking out after her brother.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" She asked him when she caught up to him. He was leaning against a rail looking out over the city. "Videl is pregnant you should be happy."

"I know..."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I am, it's just.."

"Just what?"

"I'm afraid."

Pans eyes widened and she looked over at him. "Afraid of what?"

"What if i'm not a good father? Dad has always been amazing, I don't think I can be as good as he was. I'm scared Pan, I don't know how to raise a baby what if i'm not ready?"

"Gohan you are ready."

"How do you know?"

"Before Papa came back alive, you know before the whole Buu/tournament thing.. You helped Momma raise Goten and me. It's one of the reasons why I look up to you so much. Back then you was the father figure in my life, and even when Papa did return I remember you telling him how I would like something to be done. You was amazing Gohan, you still are. Every time I need help with something I know I can count on you to help me, because I know you'll always be there for me. You're ready Gohan I know you are. Remember you and Videl aren't alone; you guys have me plus everyone else inside helping you two out. We love you guys" Pan told him.

"Thanks Pan-Chan" Gohan told her giving her a hug. "I needed that."

"Anytime Bro" she said pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Now come on! You got a wife to kiss and be happy with!"

"Isn't this exciting?" Pan asked Trunks, who was leaning on the wall watching everyone. He looked over at her, and smiled "What?" He asked.

"This baby! I'm going to be a aunt! A aunt! Gosh that kinda makes me feel old, oh well. And you! You'll be Uncle Trunks! How cute is that?" Trunks couldn't help but smile as he watched her go on about the new baby.

**I'M LETTING YOU GUYS PICK OUT THE GENDER OF GOHAN AND VIDELS BABY! WHEN YOU REVIEW JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A BOY OR A GIRL, WHATEVER GENDER GET'S SAID THE MOST WILL WIN! IT WILL BE A WHILE- I'M NOT SURE- BUT AT 4 OR SO CHAPTERS UNTIL IT'S BORN! SO EACH TIME YOU REVIEW YOU CAN TELL ME, TO BRING UP THE VOTE FOR WHAT EVER GENDER YOU WANT!**

**WILL IT BE A BOY, OR A GIRL? YOU GUYS DECIDE!**


	85. Mine

**A/N: I'M GETTING TIRED OF TELLING EVERYONE THIS, SO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE LAST TIME I SAY IT! I OWN NOTHING OF DRAGON BALL/ Z/ GT. I WISH I DID, BUT WE CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT.**

**-Goku rules98: The villain will arriving in less than a year or so- give or take a bit. Then i'll post a few chapters about everyone life's after the villain.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol don't worry! He's in this chapter..**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: Don't worry I plan on adding twins into the story later on lol. But I still have to think of some names! I'm looking up some Japanese names, and pick one or two for each gender. As for Gohan not knowing.. lol I made him like most males are to this kinda thing.. clueless.**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE VOTES SO FAR! DON'T WORRY I'M STILL TAKING THEM, SO FAR IT'S PRETTY CLOSE!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REQUESTED BY CHI-CHI 1-0-1, SO IF YOU'RE STILL READING HERE YOU GO! EVERYONE ELSE HAS BEEN KINDA WONDERING WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH JEFF.. HERE'S YOUR ANSWER.**

***Chapter 85- Mine***

It was a windy day in April and Pan and Bra where currently at school. It was getting close to the end of the year so test were coming up, but being who they were it wouldn't be a problem for them to pass.

"Hey you two" Mrs. Johnson told them coming up to their desk. "You don't have to walk Issac here, he's father is picking him up to spend sometime with him."

"Awe, okay" Bra told her smiling. Pan was soon staring out in the distance zoning out, she already understood what they was going over. It was one of the pros of having an older brother who was a scholar.

"Mrs. Johnson, can you please send Pan Son to the office?" The intercome in the room said.

"Yes ma'am" Mrs. Johnson said.

"What did you do?" Bra asked her smiling. Pan shrugged and got up and left.

"Excuse me," Pan said when she entered the office. "I'm Pan Son you called me up here."

The secretary looked at her "There must of been a mistake dear, I didn't call you up here."

"Oh okay" Pan said confused about what happened.

She was walking back English class when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her in a closet. She didn't have time to see who it was before their lips where on hers along with their hands. Pan didn't know who it was, but she did know that it wasn't Trunks. Pan pushed them back forcefully and she saw Jeff.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think i'm doing?" He asked her smirking and backing her up on a wall. "I'm enjoying myself, do you get it Son? I'm going to fuck you, to bad your boyfriend isn't here to help you." Jeff pulled out a knife and held it up to Pan. "I didn't hack the intercom to get you alone in the hall ways for nothing, if you even think about running or screaming, I won't be afraid to cut you."

Pan was shocked, un-moving as Jeff pressed himself against moved his hands all over her up her shirt, un buttoning her pants.

**Bra was right** Pan thought, **i'm half-Saiyan one of the toughest fighters in the world and here I am frozen like a Popsicle.** Something snapped in Pan,** I am a** **half-Saiyan damn it!** She said mentally** and no one but Trunks is allowed to touch me like this!** Pan bit down hard on Jeffs tongue that was inside of her mouth and ram ed her knee up into his genitals. He fell to the floor in agony blood oozing out of his mouth. Pan didn't waist anytime to button her pants up, straighten up her shirt and run out of the room. She was shaking, from fear? Anger? Maybe both, she didn't know all she knew is that she had to get out of here. The bell rung and students started walking out of class.

"Pan?" She heard Bra call her name but she kept walking. "Pan!" Bra said catching up to her. "What happened?" Bra could tell something was wrong. Pan's hair which was always neat was in a mess of tangles. Her normally cream colored skin was a sickly yellow.

"I-I" Pan said not sure of what to say. "I have to go see Trunks." With that Pan ran down the hallways pushing people out of the way while Bra started after her. As soon as Pan was out the doors she flew.

She landed at Capsule Corp and walked down the hall towards Trunks office. This time the employees looked at her worriedly you could tell something was wrong by the way she looked and was acting. Pan realised that this was probably a bad idea, but it was to late now. Trunks could no doubt feel her and know something was wrong.

"Miss Son?" Elizabeth asked her worridly s she passed her desk. Pan didn't say anything and she walked into Trunks office shutting the door behind her and leaning on it.

Trunks knew something was wrong with Pan, he could just feel it. He looked at her and his eyes widened "Panna?" He asked her softly getting up and walking towards her. "What happened?" He asked placing a hand on both of her arms trying to get her to talk to him, but she was just looking at the floor. "Pan!" He said calling her by her real name, which he hardly ever did. Pans head jumped up and looked at him, her eyes filled with un-shed tears. She still couldn't believe what almost just happened.

"I feel so dirty.." She whispered. "He- he tried.. He was going to rape me."

Trunks tensed up dangerously, now that Pan mentioned it he could smell someones scent on her. At first he just thought it was from being at school, but now standing her he realised it was places where it shouldn't be. "Who?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm. His blood was already boiling with anger.

"Jeff" Pan said barley a whisper.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Trunks yelled so loud that some employees could hear him.

"Trunks no!" Pan said grabbing his hand before he stormed out.

"Why shouldn't I? The bastard just tried to rape my girlfriend!"

"He's not just one of our villains, Trunks! If you kill him you could go to jail, you can't do that to me."

Trunks was breathing heavily "Fine, I won't kill him. But he's going to pay, I mean it. The son of a bitch is going to wish I had killed him when i'm finished."

"I'm going with you" Pan said not letting go of his hand. She knew that if she didn't go with Trunks he would probably kill him, and she couldn't let him be that kind of killer.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day" Trunks told Elizabeth curtly walking down the hall way with Pan after he locked his doors.

"I feel sorry for who ever their going to visit" said one of the male workers.

Trunk quickly instant trans-missioned them to an ally, where they saw Jeff. He was still spiting some blood out of his mouth and muttering curses. It took all of Trunks will power to not beat the crap out of him right then and there. He grabbed Jeff from behind and transported them to another alley which was further away so no one could hear Jeff if he screamed.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked rubbing his head when Trunks threw him on the floor. Just the sight of him made Pan sick, he saw her then he noticed Trunks.

"Oh I see. You went and told your little boyfriend didn't you?" Jeff asked Pan then turned towards Trunks "She was asking for it." He seemed brave, Trunks noticed and he couldn't wait to see him scared. Trunks just looked at him already seeing different ways to kill him, Jeff noticing an dangerous look in Trunks eyes wasn't feeling all that brave anymore.

Trunks took a step closer to Jeff who backed up against the wall.

"Don't come any closer" Jeff said pulling our the knife he had earlier.

Trunks scoffed darkly "Or you'll do what? Stab me? It'll take more than a knife to hurt me."

Jeff tried to stab Trunks, but his hand was easily caught. Trunks crushed the hand breaking it, and the knife fell out of his hand.

"How pathetic" Trunks told Jeff, who was screaming in pain looking at his hand. "If your going to use a weapon make sure you know how to use it properly. I guess since that was your hit, now it's my turn." Trunks was now smirking a deadly smirk to Jeff, who was now honestly terrified. "When i'm done with you, you'll wish you was dead. Pan is mine. MINE. Do you get it Jeff?" Trunks asked him before letting go of his hand and punching him right in the nose, breaking it.

Jeff fell down screaming and holding his nose. Trunks wasn't finished yet, he beat the living hell out of Jeff until Pan stoped him.

"Trunks he's had enough, please I just want to go" She said grabbing his hand.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you" Trunks told a very beaten up Jeff before vanishing with Pan.

"Panna?" Trunks asked her, his voice now soft. "What do you want me to do?"

They was in Pans bedroom at Capsule Corp. Pan held herself looking all around the room.

"I feel so dirty.." She said looking at he floor then she looked up at him. "I want to wash him off of me. I want your touch to replace everywhere he touched." Trunks nodded at her, he would do anything she wanted him to. Pan went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth multiple times. Trunks turned on the shower and helped her was off all of Jeffs scent, replacing it with his.

Later that evening there was a knock on the door. Pan had fallen asleep a while ago, Trunks was still up, he had been watching her sleep. He quietly got up and put on a pair of sweats and opened the door. When he was Bra he silently slipped our of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Trunks what happened? Is Pan okay?" Bra asked truly worried about her best friend.

"She's okay now.. She's sleeping."

"What happened?"

Trunks tightened up again, "Jeff" was all he could say darkly.

Bras eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "I knew he was up to no good! I should of told you, or Goten, somebody!"

"Don't blame yourself Bra, the guy is messd up. I handled him."

"You didn't.."

"No" Trunks said looking away. "I didn't kill him, beat up pretty bad. I think he might be crippled, I don't know, don't really care. All I know that if he does recover okay he better move because if I see him again, I probably will kill him."

Bra sighed "I'm just happy Pan got away before anything worse happened."

Trunks sighed "Me too. Will you call ChiChi and tell her Pans spending the night? Make something up about her not being able to call her herself."

"Yeah sure, what are you going to do?"

"I have to find dad."

The two siblings took off their ways, Bra going to call ChiChi and Trunks going to his room. He changed to his sparing clothes and went to go find his father, he still had a lot of steam he needed to let out.

"Vegeta, stop eating all the cookies" Bulma told him. She gave Giru another cookie tray that he sat down on the counter.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and grabed another cookie "Your making more so why should it matter if I eat them?"

"Dad" Trunks said walking into the kitchen. Vegeta automatically knew something was wrong, his son was pissed, which didn't happen very often. "Would you like to spar?" Trunks asked him.

"Come on boy" Vegeta said leading him into the gravity room but not before telling Bulma to not disturb them.

Bulma raised an eyebrow then she just shok her head, thinking it was just a normal spar.

Once Vegeta and Trunks was inside they went super Saiyan 4. Vegeta let Trunks punch and kick him as he blocked at the moves, he was letting his son let out his steam.

"You want to tell me what the hell has you so angry?" Vegeta asked him dogging a kick.

Trunks took a deep breath "Some guy tried to rape Pan."

Vegetas eyes widened in shock, he had always seen Pan as a second daughter. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, shes sleeping now."

"And you?"

"I'm pissed! How dare someone try to that to her!"

"What did you do?"

"I beat him up.."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No.. But I wanted to. I still do."

"Why don't you?"

"Panna."

"You're whipped" Vegeta told his son smiling.

Trunks just shrugged "I guess I am. She says jump, I say how high."

"Ready to really spar now?" Vegeta asked him smirking.

"Bring it on old man" Trunks told him smirking right back. This is just what he needed.

Vegeta laughed a little "I may have gotten older brat, but always remember who taught you your moves." Trunks just laughed a bit before attacking Vegeta.

Both men came out of the Gravity room hours later covered in bruises, cuts, and bleeding everywhere.

"Thanks dad" Trunks told Vegeta. All his anger from earlier was out now.

Vegeta just patted his son on the back slightly before walking off to his and Bulma room.

**Wow.. this chapter seems so depressing! Don't worry the next chapter everyone will be back to their normal happy self's! Keep telling me what gender you want for Gohan and Videls baby! I'll be getting the chapter ready with names pretty soon, so everyone can tell me what they think!**


	86. Twenty One

**-VeggieTrunks: Haha yes Pan having a baby is chapters away! I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be cute for Vegeta to tease Trunks a bit.**

**-Hazyangel: I'm saving the twins, did you read my mind? LMAO**

**-The-Writing-Vampire:Thank you! I'm glad I showed how close Trunks and Pan are, it's what I was hoping for. I'm glad you liked Trunks and Vegeta bonding, I thought it would show how much Trunks looks up to his dad. Your right, Vegeta has gotten to be on better terms with the Sons, but Pan is the only one he would consider family.**

**-Dark m00n angel: Lol i'm glad the end lightened it up!**

**-Superblueowl: Yes you got it! Trunks would do anything to keep Pan safe, and she would do the same for him.**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thank you! I try to improve all the time in any way to make my story better! And I know what your thinking about the twins thing, i've thought of that before. I think that would be totally cool, but i'm kinda saving the whole twin things for later. ;)**

**-Guest2: Lol thanks glad you liked it! :)**

***Chapter 86-21***

It was a warm May day, May 8th to be exact. Trunks Vegeta Briefs 21st birthday. Bulma stood by watching people come inside of Capsule Corp. There were a lot of people there, workers from capsule corp, and friends from high school, the ball room soon became crowded.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said lightly hitting her husband on the arm.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed from beside her.

"Can you believe it?" Bulma said sniffing. "Our baby boy is 21 years old! 21! Where has the time gone.."

"We've seen him as a 21 year old before" Vegeta told her shrugging.

"We saw Mirai Trunks, not this Trunks!" Bulma said stomping her foot. "It's different, Trunks was just a baby back then.."

Vegeta shrugged again "Everyone has to grow up sometime Bulma."

"I know" she said frowning. "But why do they have to grow up so fast? Before we know it he'll be getting married.. and having kids of his own.. Speaking of Trunks, where is he?"

"Probably hiding somewhere, or trying to" Vegeta said knowing how his son wasn't into this kinda thing to be centered around him.

"You guys help me!" Trunks said running into the kitchen where Pan, Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub was at. "My mother is driving me crazy with this party! It's insane, I can't take it anymore!"

"The party hasn't even started" Bra told him.

"I don't care, you guys have got to help me get out of it!"

"Sorry bro if we did that, Bulma would kill us" Goten told him.

Trunks banged his head on the counter. "At least keep me away from her. You know how she gets when she plans these kind of things!"

"I know what will make you feel better" Pan told him standing beside him and smiling.

"What?" He asked lifting his head and looking at her.

"Here it's your birthday present" she told him smiling and giving him a capsule. 'Well one of them, you'll have to wait for the other one later.'

"A presant!" Trunks said smiling.

"Come on!" Pan told him pushing him outside with everyone else following.

"Hurry up and un-Capsule it Trunks!" Goten told him "We want to see what it is!"

"Shut up, it's my capsule i'll take all the time I want to." Very slowly just to irk Goten Trunks pushed down the capsule and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared it reviled the new motorcycle model that Bulma had been working on. Trunks had wanted it since he first saw it but Bulma had refused to give it to him.

"Now you know why your mom wasn't giving it to you. I acctually asked her to make it for you" Pan told Trunks smiling.

"Are you serious?" He asked her happily. "You are the best girlfriend EVER!" He said picking her up and spinning her around making her laugh.

"Why do we never get any cars or motorcycles?" Goten asked Bra.

"Yeah but Goten you have to remember, Goku and ChiChi got Pan a car on her sweet 16 and Pan just got Trunks the motorcycle on her own" Marron told him.

"Trunks!" They heard Bulma voice yell. Trunks eyes widened as he sat Pan down. "I'm getting out of here!" He said getting on the motercyle "Tell her i'm tesing it out or something!"

"Wait a minute boxer boy!" Pan told him "I'm coming with you!" She then turned to Bra "Tell Bulma i'll have him back in 30 minutes or so!"

"Wait! Trunks!" Bulma yelled coming out and seeing Trunks take off with Pan behind him. She sighed "Why did Pan give that to him so early?"

Bra laughed and looked at her mother "He looked pretty miserable, I think Pan felt bad for him. Don't worry Pan said that they'll be back in 30 minutes or so."

"Paaaaaaana! I don't want too!" Trunks said shaking his head.

"Trunks for a 21 year old, you're acting like a 3 year old" Pan told him as she pushed on his back making him walk to the door.

"I'm in the spot light all the time! With me being the president of Capsule Corp it's hard not too. Hey I know!" He said holding up a finger "I'm ready for my second present!" He said knowing what it was.

"I don't think so, you'll have to wait until later for that! Now will you stop trying to lean back and walk right?"

Trunks sighed and stood up straight pouting and Pan tried not to laugh. She thought he looked so adorable when he did that. "I'll tell you what, enjoy your party for a few hours and then we'll sneak away and you can have your other present."

He raised an eyebrow "You drive a hard bargan, but okay."

Pan smiled in triumph as she grabbed Trunks hand and lead them inside.

"I see your mother found you" Vegeta told Trunks smirking.

"Dad! You got to help me! Mom is driving me crazy! Asking me all these questions about having a family, just because i'm 21 now! I mean i'll get there, when I get there, but please have mercy on me and get her away!"

Vegeta snickered at him "Go, i'll handle your might want to go save Pan I think ChiChi is asking her the same questions, their by the punch bowl."

Trunks groaned really loud, you would think now that Gohan and Videl was having a baby the others would lay off Trunks and Pan, but no. Bulma has kept giving him little 'hints' about asking Pan to marry him. He already planed on marrying Pan but thinking about asking her made him nervous. He was waiting at least until she was 18, or that's what he told himself.

"Hey ChiChi" Trunks said walking over to her and Pan.

"Hi Trunks-"

"I have to borrow Panna!" He said grabbing Pan and talking off. "Nice talking to you!"

"You too..?" ChiChi said turning her head to the side. Then she shook it and smiled walking over to Videl and her growing stomach.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Pan asked him laughing as he twilered her around on the dancefloor.

"Coming to your rescue as always."

"And how did you know that I needed to be saved?"

"My dad told me, I got him to distract my mom."

"Awe, poor Bulma."

"Poor Bulma?" Trunks asked his eyes wide. "What about me? I'm your boyfriend."

Pan rolled her eyes "Awe, poor Trunks" she said kissing him.

"Hey Trunks!" Goku said running up, "Goten was just wondering if he could cut your cake."

"No I wasn't!" Goten said running up beside him. "It was dad! He wants to cut the cake!"

"It's my cake, i'm cutting it!" Trunks said grabbing Pans hand and running towards the cake.

"Come on dad!" Goten said looking at Goku "The cake is being cut!"

Let's just say Trunks' cake really didn't get ate.. A huge food fight broke out spreading like wild fire and everyone got involved in it somehow.

"You got a little cake right there" Trunks told Pan swiping his finger off her nose to get the icing off and eating it.

"I can't believe you and Goten started that.. Yet again I do."

Trunks just shrugged "He started it, I just finished it. I paid 20 bucks to stop aiming all his food at me."

"You can't always just buy your way."

"Yes I can, I'm Trunks Briefs I can do whatever I want" he told Pan trying not to smile.

"You are the most conceded person I know" Pan told him shaking her head.

"And you're not?" Trunks asked her raising an eyebrow.

"No what I have is confidence."

"Confidence, conceded.. I see no difference. Face it love, your just as conceded as me." Trunks told her smirking.

Pan looked at him a small smile on her lips, it really was impossible for her to be mad at him. "Just shut up birthday boy, and kiss me."

"As you wish" Trunks told her before kissing her.

**I'M STILL TAKING VOTES.. I WILL LET EVERYONE KNOW THOUGH.. BOY IS WINING SO FAR, IT COULD CHANGE. NEXT CHAPTER I WILL ADD SOME NAMES IN IT AND TELL EVERYONE WHAT THEY MEAN, SO MAYBE THAT WILL HELP YOU OUT WITH THE GENDER PICKING. THEN TELL ME WHAT NAME YOU LIKE THE MOST!**


	87. Names

**-VeggieTrunks: Thank you, i'm happy you liked it! Even if it is for an unknown reason lol. I like making Vegeta tease Trunks, it's fun! ^-^**

**-PrincessPorsha: Yes he's a creep!**

**-Dark m00n angel: Thank you! i'm glad you liked it!**

**-Guest: Lol well I know it's a special day for me! Lol to bad it's already planed for September.. One of these days!**

**-Mystery-girl: Lol thanks!**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: Lol don't worry Pan and Trunks still have really good relationships with their moms, it's just we all know how Bulma and ChiChi can get sometimes.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Ouch! Sorry to hear about your wrist, my sister broke hers once and she had to get surgery on it.**

**-Superblueowl: Your welcome!**

**IMPORTANT! I GOT SOME BAD NEWS AND SOME GOOD NEWS!**

**BAD-This Friday I will be leaving for Vacation and I won't be back until the around the 28th-29th. In that time I probably will not be able to post chapters, so this might be my last chapter until then. I will try to post one more before I leave tomorrows.**

**GOOD- I check my phone all the time to see if I get any reviews so keep reviewing! Vote for the gender still and tell me what name you like the most! I will be writing during vacation, so i'll have Chapters for everyone when I come back! :) Who knows, I might even write the chapter where the baby is born?**

**SO FAR THE VOTING IS TIED FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY! SO KEEP IT UP!**

***Chapter 86-Names***

'Are you girls done yet?' Trunks asked Pan telepathically. Him along with Goten and Uub was waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so they could all go out.

'Almost' Pan told him. Upstairs the girls where ready, just making sure everything was okay. All of them had on blue jean shorts with a shirt they got made on. Each girl had on a different color. Marron had on green shirt with 'Uub's girl' on the back of it. Her hair was in pig-tails. Bra had on a orange shirt that had 'Goten's girl' on the back of it, her hair was put in a pony tail with her bangs out. Pan had on a light blue shirt with 'Trunks' Girl' on the the back of it, she had her hair put up in a ponytail on the side with her bangs framing her face.

"Are you girls ready now?" Goten asked smiling as they walked down the stairs.

"Yep" Pan said leaning into Trunks as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love your shirt, I think you should wear it everytime you go out" Trunks told her smiling.

"I thought you might like it."

"What time does the movies start?" Bra asked holding hands with Goten as they walked out.

"8:00, it's 6:00 now so we have plenty of time to eat before then."

They arrived at the best burger, fries, and milkshake place in town. They got a seat in the back, Trunks and Pan sitting in the back booth while Goten and Bra, Uub and Marron got the side ones.

"We'll have 12 large chocolate milkshakes, 10 large orders of fries and 10 hambergers" Trunks told the waitress making ordering easy.

"Are you sure?" She asked her eyes wide with disbelief."

"No wait, make that 15 burgers" Trunks said after seeing Goten motioning for him to order more.

"Uhh.. Okay" The waitress walking away.

"They always look at us strange when we order" Bra said watching her walk away.

"Maybe because you Saiyans have bottomless pits as stomachs?" Marron told her smiling.

"Hey!" Pan said defending herself. "Bra and mine stomach isnt' as bad as the boys!"

"Yeah!" Bra said agreeing.

"Trust me if you think Goten and me are bad you should see Goku and my father when they are eating together." Trunks said resting an arm on the back of the booth so Pan could lean on him a bit.

"Oh my word, remember on the Grand Tour?" Pan asked him "That's all Papa would talk about! Is how hungry he was!"

The orders soon got there and they all diged in happily.

"Ah, brain freeze" Goten said smiling and holding his head.

"You know what's coming and you still drink it as fast as possible.." Pan told him shaking her head.

"Hey Trunks, race ya" Goten said holding out his milkshake.

"You're on!" Trunks said grabbing his. By the end of the race both boys had their heads on the table with a major brain freeze.

Bra looked at Pan shaking her head. "We're dating idiots."

Pan nodded her head "Yeah, but their cute idoits."

"How about we watch the ring?" Trunks asked once they all were at he movie theater. He was holding a piece of paper looking at all the available movies.

"Isn't that an old movie?" Goten asked him.

"Yeah, but they're playing it like they do some old movies."

"Oo it's a horror film" Pan said leaning on Trunks arm and looking at the paper.

"I'm in" Goten and Uub told Trunks.

"You girls okay with it?"

"Lets watch it" Pan said wrapping an arm around Trunks who just wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess" Bra said.

"Sure" Marron said shrugging not really caring.

"Holy Hell that movie was creepy!" Goten said walking out of the movie theater with an arm wrapped around Bra's shoulders.

"DId you see how she crawled out of that well. .Ugh" Marron said shaking and holding Uubs hand.

"You guys are a bunch of babies" Trunks told them as Pan jumped on his back. They all just looked at the two.

"What?" Pan asked them.

"You two wasn't scared of creeped out?" Bra asked them.

"We've seen stuff you guys haven't" Trunks told them. "With the Grand Tour and hunting the shadow dragons.. I don't know that stuff just doesn't seem that scary."

"I guess you two have a point" Bra told them. "Man you two have been through a lot."

"Mmh" Pan hummed in agreement.

Once they got to Capsule Corp everyone changed into their p.j's except Pan who said she needed a shower first. Trunks claimed the recliner for him and Pan, Uub and Marron claimed the couch, so Bra and Goten took the love seat.

'Hey is the lights off?' Pan asked Trunks.

'Yeah, we're waiting on you. What are you about to do?' He asked her knowing that she was up to something.

'Fixing to scare the hell out of everyone.'

Suddenly someone appeared in front of the t.v. They had long, wet, black hair covered their face with their arms stretched out shaking.

"You will die in 7 days!" They said.

Goten, Bra, Uub, and Marron all screamed bloody murder quickly jumping and turning onf the lights. Trunks fell off the recliner laughing his ass off.

"Pan!" Goten screeched at his sister when the lights were on.

"What?" Pan asked flipping her hair back and using her Ki to dry it.

"Stop laughing Trunks! It wasn't funny!" Bra told her brother who was still laughing on the floor.

He sat up wiping his eyes "You guys... You guys should of seen your faces! AH!" He said imitating their scared faces before laughing his ass off again. "That's my girl!" He said pointing to Pan who winked.

"That was so mean Pan!" Marron said sitting back down on the couch with Uub.

"I hope you have nightmares about her tonight!" Goten told her.

Pan just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I couldnt' help myself.. Sorry." Then she turned her attention to Trunks "Are you okay?" He was now laying on his stomach still on the floor, she couldn't tell if he was still laughing or not.

He took a deep breath and turned over onto his back "I wish I could of recorded that."

Goten made a face at him and then sat down on the love seat with Bra. Pan helped Trunks up and he fell back down onto the recliner taking her with him.

'Truuuuuuuunks' Pan said the next day. She was currently at Gohan and Videls house and her brothers were suppose to be helping her with a job, but they left to get a snack.. and well they haven't came back.

'Paaaaaaaaana' Trunks said back.

'I'm not in trouble or anything, but could you come and help me?'

'With what?'

'Trunks please' she said sweetly. 'I don't want to do it by myself.'

She could already hear him sigh and she turned around smiling when she felt him.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around an unfurnished room.

"The new Baby's room" Pan told him handing him a brush.

"You needed my help to paint?"

Pan nodded her head and grabbed another brush. "Gohan and Goten was helping but they got really hungry and well you know my brothers." Trunks rolled his eyes and figured that at least he was spending time with her. They painted the walls a light cream color for a while.

"You have paint on your face" Trunks told Pan smiling after a while.

"Ugh!" Pan said trying to look at it, though it was impossible. "Every time I turn around I find a paint spot on me." She then got the tip of her finger in the paint. When Trunks was turned around and not paying attention she painted a smiley face on his cheek.

He raised an eye brow at her. "You have some paint on your face" she told him sweetly smiling.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm.. Spoil me?"

"I already do that."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey now, stick your tongue out again, and i'll make good use of it" he told her winking. She just rolled her eyes trying not to smile and went back to painting.

"Pan- Oh hey Trunks!" Gohan said coming back up to the room with Goten.

"Dude you have a face, on your face!" Goten told Trunks.

"I know, your sister thought I needed it."

"So you two finally decide to come back and help?" Pan asked turning to look at her brothers with her hands on her hips.

"Holy crap!" Gohan said as him and Goten hid slightly behind Trunks, who rolled his eyes. "It's mom!"

"Hey everyone" Videl said walking into the room, her stomach now visible. "How's painting?"

"Don't listen to a word they say!" Pan told her before any of the boys talked. "I did most of it!"

"Thank you Pan, it looks wonderful, i'm sure the baby will like it."

"If the baby is a baby and babies do not know what they do or do not like.. then how will it like the room?" Goten asked with a hand on his chin and looking like he was in really deep thought.

"Shut up" Pan told him slapping the back of his head. "It will love this room because I painted it!"

"And you call me full of myself" Trunks told her smiling.

Pan was fixing to stick her tongue out but when Trunks raised an eyebrow she stopped herself remembering what he had said earlier. Trunks smirked.

"So Videl what are some names for the baby that you picked out?" Pan asked her looking at her.

"Well for a boy I like Daichi or Giichi. And for a girl I like Akari or Chiye. Haruna or Kana are names that can be for either gender. I don't know it's just really hard picking out one. Pan since you painted would you like to come down stairs with me for some tea?" Videl asked her.

"What about us?" Goten asked her.

"You boys can put together the crib.. Surly three Super Saiyans can do that."

Pan snickered "Later boys!" She said walking down the stairs with Videl.

"Does this part go with this?" Goten asked holding two parts up of the crib. "It's like a big puzzle." All three boys where in the floor with crib parts spread out everywhere.

Trunks shrugged then smirked "Hey Goten look at the picture." He said holding up a piece of cardboard that had the picture of the crib on it. "Maybe you can put it together now.."

Goten squinted his eyes at the picture then looked for another piece, then back at the picture. Trunks raised both of his eyes brows very amused. He fought the urge to laugh he really wanted to see how long Goten would actually think looking at the picture would help him put the crib together.

"Where did I throw the directions at?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"Over there somewhere" Trunks said mentioning to the right with his head. "You claimed you didn't need them."

"Hey Trunks" Goten said scratching his head with a piece of crib. "You build things.. this should be no problem for you!" He said smiling.

"I help build capsules, which are NOT cribs."

"Found it!" Gohan said happily looking at the directions. "Okay boys let's get to work now!"

**I HOPE I'M NOT ANNOYING ANYBODY WITH MY FAST UPDATES. I'M JUST TRYING TO HURRY UP AND UPLOAD THIS SO YOU GUYS CAN TELL ME WHAT NAMES YOU LIKE SO I CAN WRITE IT ON VACATION.**

**MEANING OF THE NAMES! THEY ARE ALL JAPANESE**

**BOYS: Daichi- Great Wisdom**

**Giichi- One rule, righteous one.**

**GIRLS: Akari- Light, Brightness**

**Chiye- Blessed with wisdom**

**FOR EITHER GENDER: Haruna- Springtime Vegetable (I thought it would be funny bc it's food!)**

**Kana-Name of a Demi-God**

**IF I'M NOT ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER TOMMORROW I JUST WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYONE UNTIL I GET BACK WHICH WONT BE UNTIL THE 28TH-29TH. I'LL MISS GETTING TO POST CHAPTERS TO YOU GUYS, BUT I PROMISE TO WRITE DOWN THERE SO I'LL HAVE A LOT GOOD CHAPTERS TO SHARE WHEN I COME BACK! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Kaitlyn :)**


	88. Fly Away

**-Animegirl9299: Lol I know I love making Goten like that!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol thanks! Yeah I wanted them to have trouble with the crib.. I thought it would be funny.**

**-PrincessPorsha: Lol I like that name too!**

**-PeacePanna: Yeah I knew that lol. Pan's name is from Greek Mythology- religion based like Videl's. The name Pan also means 'bread' in Spanish, which means she was named after Gohan as well. She's also named after Piccolo.. there's a type of flute called the Pan flute. Man.. I feel like such a DBZ nerd now for knowing all of this.. Oh well lmao.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Lol that would be funny! I kinda have their kids names picked out, but could one more kid hurt? lmao**

**-Guest2: Sure you can change your vote! Glad you like the Chapter!**

**-PurpleMimi: Don't worry, I plan on making the baby close to Pan :)**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked the wisdom names, I thought it would be nice since Gohan is super smart!**

**-TrunksxPanforeves: Awe i'm sorry that i'm leaving :( But don't worry, I'm going to write a lot of nice chapters for everyone while there! :)**

**I'M ABLE TO UPDATE, BEFORE I LEAVE! :))**

**JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I COUNTED THE VOTES ALL UP AND I HAVE THE GENDER OF THE BABY! SADLY YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK TO FIND WHAT IT IS, AND THE NAME! IT'S THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE ;)**

***Chapter 88-Fly Away***

Bra and Pan just arrived back to Capsule Corp after a long shopping spree to find their family's in the living room crying. ChiChi was sobbing and being held by Goku, beside her on the couch was Bulma who had tears running down her face. She was leaning on Vegeta who had a arm wrapped around her for comfort. Gohan and Videl was on the love seat. Gohan had his head in his hands and Videl was rubbing his back. Goten and Trunks where both leaning against the wall.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Pan asked, no one really knew what to say so they didnt' answer.

"Somebody please tell me what's going on" Pan said. She looked at Trunks hoping he would tell her.

He sighed 'Panna.. it's your grandpa.'

'What about him?' She asked her eyes wide.

'He passed away in his sleep last night.'

"NO!" Pan said out loud covering her mouth with her hands to stop the sob from coming out. Everyone realised Trunks must of told Pan.

"Pan, what is it?" Bra asked still clueless.

Pan removed her hands from her mouth "Grandpa Ox King is dead."

Bra's eyes widened "What?" She said in shock tears already gathering in her eyes.

This was all to much for Pan, she had just seen her grandpa last week. He looked as healthy as an ox, no pun attended. But something must of happened, or maybe it was just his time to go. Pan ran out of the room, she felt like she was suffocating.

"Pan" ChiChi said holding back her tears, but it was to late Pan was already gone.

"I'll get her ChiChi" Trunks told her softly. She nodded at him knowing that it was probably the best.

Trunks found Pan in the outside dome room, she was in the forest of trees out there just sitting on the ground. Trunks sat down beside her linking his hands together as his arms rested on prompt up knees. He knew Pan would cry when she was ready to. Pan just sat there for a while remembering all of the old times she had with her grandpa and how she should of visited him more. Her big strong grandpa, who always use to carry her on his shoulder.. was gone. Trunks held open one of his arms and Pan leaned in on him crying. He held her tight, letting her know that he was here for her.

Pan stood in front of her Grandpas casket, it was the viewing and to her it was very hard to see him this way.. So helpless. Bra came over beside her and wrapped an arm around her best-friends shoulder and they stood there like that for a while. Then slowly Pan broke away and leaned over the casket. Slowly she undid her grandpa's necklace and took off her grandmothers ring that he had given to her years ago. She still wore it, on her pinkie. She placed the ring on the necklace then chained it back up.

"There grandpa, now you can have a part of her with you" Pan said softly. Bra patted her back and they walked over to their mothers. ChiChi was probably cutting off all of Pans air supply by how tightly she was hugging her, but Pan wasn't complaining. She knew her mother was greiving, just like everyone else.

After the funereal everyone went to the Ox Kings house to pay respects. Pan was getting tired of how many people were telling her how sorry they are for her. She was very sad to see her grandpa was gone, but she wasn't sorry for all the memories they had together. She snuck out the back door and sat down on a swing that was hanging from a tree. The Ox King had put it up just for her, another memory for Pan. She heard someone walking towards her but didn't bother to turn around. When the person sat down beside the swing she became curious and turned her head to see Dr. Briefs, or Grandpa Briefs as she called him. Him and his wife had moved out of Capsule Corp home years ago so Bulma and her family could have it to themselves. Him and Bunny got a big home on the country home, well big enough for them and their animals.

"How are you feeling Pan-Cake?" He asked her. She smiled a bit, he was the only one that had ever said cake instead of chan.

"I'm okay, I guess" she said pulling down on her dress that was barley past her knees.

He nodded "Don't worry dear, it will get better. I know that your grandpa loved you very much."

"Thank you" she told him smiling. He looked back and smiled then back at her and stood up. "I better get going back to Bunny. You take care my dear, see you later Pan-Cake."

Pan felt Trunks and soon the chains on both sides of the swing were pulled back lifting her feet off the ground. She turned around to look at him smiling, he had taken off his black suit coat so he was now just wearing a grey button up shirt.

"I was wondering where you took off to" he told her.

"Found me" Pan told him softly. "Remember when you would always push me on this?"

"Yeah" he said smiling. "Our moms would always yell that I was pushing you to high, but that's how you always seemed to be enjoying it."

"I liked it. Made me feel like I was flying."

"You could of just flew, you knew how."

"Well fly as in not doing any of the work.."

"Well then.. Fly away Princess" he said letting go of the chains and pushing her softly. Pan started laughing and closed her eyes letting the air run through her hair.

**OKAY GUYS BECAUSE I'M GOING AWAY FOR A WHOLE WEEK.. I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.. WHEN THE BABY IS BORN! I'VE WROTE SOME OF IT SO FAR.. NOT ALL OF IT. THIS ISN'T HOW THE CHAPTER STARTS OUT.. JUST SNEAK PEAK:**

Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan a heard a scream from the kitchen and they took off to it, Lancelot barking behind them.

"Oh my Dende" Pan said when she saw Videl, her water had broke. It looked as if she had just peed her pants.

"I'm guessing that's not normal... right?" Goten said.

"Yes is it!" ChiChi said happily "It means the baby is coming! You see when-"

"Not listening!" Trunks and Goten said plugging their ears.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Gohan was saying. "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!"

"Gohan calm down!" Pan said slapping him.

"Thanks Pan" he said shaking out of it.

"No problem."

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled and Goku came running into the kitchen. "Videl is having the baby, we have got to get to the hospital!"

"A-a hospital?" Goku asked his eyes wide.

"You're going Goku! This is our grandchild we are talking about!"

Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, and Goku all took one car to the hospital. Goten and Bra was in one behind them. Trunks and Pan instant transmissioned to Capsule Corp home to tell Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bulma-San, Veggie!" Pan said happily walking into the living room still holding Trunks hand. Vegeta huffed he had told Pan to stop calling him 'Veggie' time and time again, but she never listened.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Bulma asked them from the couch next to Vegeta.

"Videl is having her baby!" Pan said excitedly.

"What! We got to go there!" Bulma said standing up and taking Vegeta with her.

"Do I have to go?" Vegeta sked.

"You are going!" Bulma told him.

**OKAY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED THE SNEAK PEAK! I'LL GIVE YOU THE WHOLE CHAPTER WHEN I GET BACK! I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!**


	89. The Newest Son

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WROTE A LOT OF CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS WHEN I WAS AWAY, SO I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL LIKE THEM!**

**AS FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY, IF IT'S NOT THE GENDER YOU WANTED I'M SORRY! IT HAD THE MOST VOTES!**

**-PrincessPorsha: Lol i'm glad you've been excited!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Awe thank you, I did have fun thanks! I hope your wrist is feeling better now, and that boyfriend of yours is taking good care of you!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Lol thanks I did have fun! I actually plan on making Mirai Trunks and Pan meet-/talk to regular Trunks and Pan! Lol and the kid part would be so funny.. Gives me ideas!;) Thanks! And the website you put is the website I use to watch all of my dbz episodes! :D**

**-Hazyangel: Thank you, I did! Glad you liked it!**

**-Chi-Chi 1-0-1: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Guest2: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**-Guest: Oops! Lol thanks for showing me that! I'll be more careful next time!**

**-The-Writing-Vampire: I know how you feel, my grandfather died last November. I was really close to him and I got a bit emotional when writing the last chapter. I thought it would be nice to show how close the two families are. I'm glad you liked it. That's so funny that Pan means bread in more than one language! Thanks for sharing that!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol thank you so much!**

**-Superblueowl: Awe thank you so much!**

**-Trunks and Pan fan4ever333: Awe thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Since you like Lena for now on when I reply back to you like this i'll just put Lena, is that okay?**

***Chapter 89-The Newest Son***

It was September, and everything had went back to normal. Everyone was done grieving for the Ox King who died in late July, keeping him forever in their hearts. A few weeks later Pan and Bra started school again, both girls finally being Seniors.

It was a cool Saturday afternoon, September 12th and something big was about to happen.

"Trunks! Help me!" Pan said leaning back on him. They was currently in the floor of the Sons living room, Pan was sitting in Trunks lap trying to play a video game against her brother. Trunks who had his back to the couch moved a little so they was still in a comfortable position.

"Keep pressing the buttons that you already are" he told her as he placed his hands on the controller to help her out.

"No fair Pan, that's cheating!" Goten said from his spot on the floor. He was leaning on the recliner where Bra was currently sitting.

"How is this cheating?" Trunks asked him "I'm just helping."

"Exactly, your helping her. You're just as good as I am."

"Trunks just smirked "We're going to win." He whispered in Pans ear making her smile and shiver at the same time.

They heard a scream coming from the kitchen and all four of them ran in there, Lancelot who was sitting on the couch barking behind them.

"Oh my Dende" Pan said when she saw Videl, her water had broke. It looked as if she had just peed her pants.

"I'm guessing that's not normal... right?" Goten said.

"Yes is it!" ChiChi said happily "It means the baby is coming! You see when-"

"Not listening!" Trunks and Goten said plugging their ears.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Gohan was saying. "The baby is coming! The baby is coming!"

"Gohan calm down!" Pan said slapping him.

"Thanks Pan" he said shaking out of it.

"No problem."

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled and Goku came running into the kitchen. "Videl is having the baby, we have got to get to the hospital!"

"A-a hospital?" Goku asked his eyes wide.

"You're going Goku! This is our grandchild we are talking about!"

Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, and Goku all took one car to the hospital. Goten and Bra was in one behind them. Trunks and Pan instant transmissioned to Capsule Corp home to tell Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bulma-San, Veggie!" Pan said happily walking into the living room still holding Trunks hand. Vegeta huffed he had told Pan to stop calling him 'Veggie' time and time again, but she never listened.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Bulma asked them from the couch next to Vegeta.

"Videl is having her baby!" Pan said excitedly.

"What! We got to go there!" Bulma said standing up and taking Vegeta with her.

"Do I have to go?" Vegeta sked.

"You are going!" Bulma told him.

Trunks appeared them all to the hospital, Videl was already in the room so all they could do now is wait.

Goku was sitting by ChiChi who had a death grip on his arm so he wouldn't run off. Everyone else was sitting near by waiting for any news.

Pan was trying not to go to sleep, she had her head laid down on Trunks' arm, who was also trying not to sleep. Bra was looking at a fashion magazine, Goten already asleep with his head on her shoulder. Bulma was talking to ChiChi, and Vegeta who was sitting next to his wife looked bored out of his mind.

After two hours Gohan came running out with a huge smile on his face. "It's a boy! I have a son!"

"Ah! My first grandchild! What is his name?" ChiChi asked him.

"Daichi Oxford Son" Gohan said smiling proudly.

"Can we go see him?" Pan asked standing up and stretching then helping Trunks up.

"Yeah!" Gohan said leading them back to the room.

"Was he born with you know.. A tail?" Bulma asked him. Gohan just shook his head.

"Oh! He's beautiful you two!" ChiChi said when she saw him. He looked a lot like Gohan did when he was a baby with a headful of black hair.

"Awe" Pan and Bra cooed at seeing him.

"You look tired Videl" Bulma told her smiling softly. She smiled back and nodded.

ChiChi held Daichi first, then Goku, Bra, Goten, Bulma, and since Vegeta didn't want anything to do with him Pan was finally holding him.

"Daichi, you and I are going to get along very well" Pan told him smiling softly.

"That's what i'm worried about" Gohan joked.

"Just you wait Gohan" Pan said. "I'm going to teach him everything I know."

ChiChi, Bulma, and Bra started fusing over Videl. Goku and Vegeta used that as an opportunity to sneak down to the cafeteria, and Goten was getting grossed out by all the things Gohan was telling him about the birth.

"Isn't he cute?" Pan asked Trunks still smiling.

"I guess, aren't all babies cute?" Trunks said looking at Daichi.

"Want to hold him?" Pan asked him, and he shook his head.

"You know you want to" Pan told him smiling.

"I've never held a baby before.."

"You've held me and Bra."

"Don't say that! It makes me feel so much older, I was only three!"

Pan laughed at him "Well i've never held a baby before either and i'm doing okay, right?" Trunks had to admit she did look like she was holding him right. He smiled at her she looked so right, yet something was missing.

"Come on Trunks, hold your arms out and hold Daichi."

He huffed, why could he never tell her no? "Fiiiiine."

"See" Pan told him smiling after Daichi was in his arms. She ran a finger over the baby's chubby cheek "Holding a baby isn't that hard."

Bulma nugged ChiChi and they both looked over at Trunks and Pan.

"If one didn't know any better you would think that they're a little family" Bulma said smiling.

"I can't wait until that time comes.. more grandchildren!" ChiChi said smiling as well.

**I HOPED EVERYONE WAS PLEASED WITH IT! FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR GIRL I'M SORRY, BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE ANOTHER TRUNKS/PAN STORY PLANNED OUT WHERE GOHAN AND VIDEL DOES HAVE A LITTLE GIRL!**


	90. Together

**90 CHAPTERS! WHOO-HOO! 10 MORE TO GO BEFORE I REACH MY GOAL! :)**

**-Countrygirl19: Oh most definitely yes I plan on making them have kids. :)**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thank you, I did! The way I was thinking with not giving Daichi a tail way that he is only 1/4 Saiyan, mostly human. He'll have the super powers like the other Saiyans do.**

**-Dark m00n angel: Thank you so much!**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you, i'm glad you liked it! My other story it's Gohan and Videl that have the girl not Bra and Goten. They'll be the same age as Trunks and Pan so I can't be making them have kiddies yet! lol**

**-VeggieTrunks: *Says really loud* I'M ALIVE! Lmao! I thought it would be funny for Pan to call Vegeta, Veggie. Could you imagine Goten trying to do that? O_o Hehehe. In a chapter coming up.. like 4 or 5, i'm not sure bc I wrote quite a bit, BUT Trunks realises what was missing when Pan was holding Daichi. :) Don't worry i'll update Strong Bonds tomorrow, or whenever I can next! ;)**

**-Demondeathgirl101: I added you in the begging? Like as in you've been reading my story since I first started publishing it? Here's the next chapter!**

**-Guest2: Thank you! Daichi means 'Great Wisdom'**

**-Givihe: Thank you! Happy you liked it!**

**-Goddess of Darkness97: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**-Animegirl9929: Wait no more, another chapter is here!**

**-Hazyangel: Here's the next chapter!**

**-Jaedeon Sierra: Thank you so much for all the advice and complements! It means so much, really it does! I'm so happy you kept reading and you're enjoying the story!**

***Chapter 90- Together***

"You already have him spoiled" Goten told Pan who was holding Daichi. They were currently sitting at the table in their kitchen with the other Son family members for breakfast.

"He just likes me more" Pan told him smiling.

"He does not!"

"Does too! He cries every-time you hold him!"

"Does not!"

"Don't argue with me Goten, it's my birthday so whatever I say is how it goes."

"Um Pan," Goku said scratching his head. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Of course it is Papa" Pan told him smiling.

"I can't believe you're 18" Gohan said looking at her. "I remember when you was just a baby and now you're an adult."

"Don't say that!" ChiChi told him tearing up. "She will always be my baby! My baby.. is 18!" She said breaking into sobs.

From beside her Goku patted her back "Don't worry hun, now we have Daichi to watch grow."

"I guess you're right" ChiChi said sniffing.

"So Pan any plans for you birthday?" Videl asked.

"Trunks is taking me out later, but that's about it."

"How long have you two been dating now?"

"It was two years in August" Pan said smiling.

"I remember when you two were younger, I always knew y'all would be together one day."

"You guys are always saying that, was it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah" said everyone at the table.

The day passed by quickly, Pan got little presents from her family like people always do on their birthdays. Later that evening she dressed in a nice blue dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair neatly pulled up with a clip.

"Momma" Pan said going down the stairs to find her.

"Oh Panny.." ChiChi said tears clearly in her eyes. "You look so grown up" she said hugging her tightly.

"Papa, help" Pan told Goku who was next to ChiChi.

He chuckled a bit "ChiChi you got to let her go sometime."

"But why do they grow up so fast?" She asked turning to Goku.

Pan smiled "I'm still here Momma. Even when I get older you know i'll always be your little girl."

"Okay" ChiChi said sniffing. "Where's Daichi? He's still young!"

"He's in the living room with Gohan. I was just letting you know that i'm fixing to leave, Trunks is on his way and i'm probably going to be staying the night at Capsule Corp tonight" Pan said saying the last part blushing slightly.

ChiChi eyes watered and Pan thought she was going to cry again. "Okay honey have fun."

"Night you two, love you!" Pan said smiling and kissing her parents cheeks before heading out the door when Trunks got there. As soon as she was out he door ChiChi broke out into sobs Goku rubbed her back gently.

"Is this because of Mirai Pan?" Goku asked her softly. She was 18 years old when her and Mirai Trunks went back to their time-line. "ChiChi, we'll get to see her grow older.."

"I'm just so worried that one day she'll have to go somewhere and i'll never see her again. I know I didn't give birth to Mirai Pan but I loved her all the same. She was my daughter just like Pan is now, i'm worried about them Goku. Mirai Pan because what if her and Mirai Trunks didn't beat the androids or cell when they went back? Our Pan because what if some villain shows up, and and-"

"ChiChi i'm a 100% positive that Mirai Trunks and Pan killed the androids and cell in their time-line. They were amazing! As for our Pan, if a villain does pop up she has all of the z-fighters that love her and would protect her. You know Trunks would never let anything happen to her, just like we wouldn't. If you're really worried about Mirai's I bet Bulma could make something so we could talk to them."

ChiChi's eyes widened and she looked at her husband in shock. "That's a brilliant idea Goku! I have to go call Bulma!" She said before running off.

"Okay Panna, you got to let me know. What do you want?" Trunks asked her as they walked on their beach. They had appeared there after eating.

"What do you mean?"

"For your birthday. I mean there has got to be something that you want."

"I already told you" Pan told him smiling. "I just wanted to go out with you and walk on our beach. Believe it or not just spending time with you is good for me.

"Awe" Trunks said teasingly making Pan push him lightly.

There was one thing Pan did want though, just one. She wanted a ring, but not just any type of ring. An engagement ring.

Trunks soon gave Pan his jacket and he wrapped an arm around her as they continued walking.

"Trunks, have you always loved me?"

"Where did that question come from?" He asked her raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit.

She shrugged "Everyone always said it was so obvious that we would end up together. I knew I had always loved you, but I didn't understand that I was in-love with you until I was a little bit older."

"Hmm" Trunks said. "I've always loved you too. Even when we was kids, I always saw you as mine. When we got older and other boys started paying more attention to you, it made me so mad that they was even looking at you. I wanted to rip their eyes out.."

"You get so jealous."

"And you don't?" He asked her raising an eye brow, he knew she got just as jealous.

"Oh I do" she said smiling. "Does it bother you?"

"Hell no, I think it's hot!"

"Of course you do" Pan said rolling her eyes but still smiling all the same.

"Okay what about when I get jealous? Does it get on your nerves?"

"No, I think it's sweet?"

"Awe, i'm sweet?" Trunks said dramtically putting a hand to chest.

"When you want to be." He pouted and she kissed him. Soon her hair feel down around her and she looked up to see Trunks holding the clip in one of his hands.

"I always liked it better down" he said smiling.

Pan smiled back and rested her head on his chest "I'll always love you."

"And I you" he said kissing the top of her head.

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	91. Blessing

**I'LL BE HONEST THIS CHAPTER, CRACKS ME UP! I THINK EVERYONE WILL LIKE IT.. OR I HOPE YOU WILL! ^-^**

***Chapter 91-Blessing***

Trunks was a bit uneasy, no scratch that he was nervous as hell. Bulma and Vegeta could tell, the three of them was eating breakfast Bra had already left for school with Pan.

"Trunks are you okay?" Bulma asked her son truly worried that something might be wrong.

"Huh?" He asked looking up from his plate "Oh yeah, i'm okay."

They sat there for a while, Trunks just staring at his food. It was November and if Trunks wanted to do what he was wanting to do he had to talk to his father and Goku soon.

"Trunks-"Bulma begain again.

"Dad, what do you think of Panna?" Trunks asked Vegeta who raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I asked."

Vegeta realized where this was going and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards at how nervous his son was. "I have a lot of respect for her, she's like a second daughter. She's a great fighter and to make it even better half-Saiyan, even if Kakarrot is her father.. If you're wanting my blessing you have it."

Trunks sighed in relif, really he didn't need his fathers blessing but he was he was so happy to have it. "Thank you!" Trunks said jumping up and giving Vegeta a half-hug and his mother a kiss on the cheek, leaving both of them confused.

"What was that?" Bulma asked after he left.

"For a genius, you sure are acting dumb" Vegeta told her. Bulma glared at him and he smirked "He just asked me how I felt about Pan and I said I gave him my blessing. Put two and two together."

Bulma's eyes widened in realization "Oh my gosh! I got to call ChiChi!"

"Oh no you don't" Vegeta told her picking her up before she reached the phone and slung her over his shoulders. "Let her find out on her own."

"But-but Vegeta!" She said trying to wiggle free.

"Oh no women, I have better plans for you" Vegeta said smirking and carrying her up to their bedroom.

"Good morning Trunks, it's always nice to see you" ChiChi told him opening the door after he knocked. "Come on in, make your self at home. You know you're always welcomed."

"Thanks ChiChi-San, I was wondering.. Is Goku home?"

"He sure is. Come on he's in the kitchen." They walked into the kitchen to see Goku placing some plates into the sink.

"Hey Trunks, what brings you here?" Goku asked smiling.

"I was actually wanting to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Goku asked confused.

"Panna."

ChiChi's eyes widened and huge smile spread across her face as she realised what was going on. "Well I have a few things to do, i'll leave you boys to talk." She said after handing them something to drink.

"So Trunks, what about Pan?" Goku asked him as they sat down at the table.

Trunks was still really nervous, and really he didn't understand why. He had known Goku since he was 8 years old and never once had he been scared of him, except for maybe now. Not really scared of him, but of what he would say. Trunks decided to just say it.

"Goku i'm in-love with your daughter, you know I would never do anything to hurt her. I would like your permission and blessing to marry her."

Goku smiled "You really want to marry her?"

"Yes" Trunks said smiling back.

"I'm sure you know what you're getting into right?"

"Oh yeah. I know shes still in school, so I don't plan on the wedding being sometime after she graduates."

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"I'm not really sure, sometime soon though."

"Well.. I knew this day would come and let me just say, you have always had my permission and blessing. You and Pan are made for each other, perfect for one another in every way. I know you'll take really good care of her."

"I will Goku, I promise" Trunks said happily shaking his hand.

"I have one request though."

"Anything."

"I haven't spared with you since you have gone level 4. You're pretty strong, I seen it with my own eyes when you was fighting Omega Shenron, but I want to fight you myself. So are you game?"

"You're on" Trunks told him smirking.

"Come on son, i'll lead the way" Goku said walking to the door and flying out, Trunks right behind him.

From her spot up stairs where she could hear everything ChiChi was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Later that night Trunks went to Bra's room, he needed to talk to her too.

"Hey brother, wow you look like hell" she said opening the door for him to come in.

Trunks shrugged "I've been sparing with Goku. I need your help" he said coming in and turning arund to face her.

"Okay" she said shutting the door. "What?"

"You can't tell anybody Bra, I mean it. Not Goten, Panna, no body."

"I can't tell Pan? What did you break of hers?"

"Nothing! Just promise me you won't tell."

"Okay, okay I promise I won't tell."

"I'm going to ask Panna to marry me."

Bra's eyes widened "AAAAHHHH-"

She was cut off by Trunks placing a hand over her mouth. "Shh!" He told her.

"When?" Bra asked bouncing around with excitement.

"Soon, but do you want to help me?"

"YES! What do you need me to do?"

"The next time you and Panna go shopping at the mall just stop at the jewlery place and see what engagement ring she likes the most. Don't make it obvious, pick out one too, just don't make her get suspicious."

Bra nodded fastly "I can do that!"

"Come on Pan hurry up!" Bra called to her already looking at the jewlery.

"Calm down would you? I'm here, now what?"

Bra just shrugged "Look at the rings with me. I like this one" she pointing to one.

"You're looking at engagement rings?" Pan asked her raising an eye brow but looking at them as well.

"It's just for fun" Bra said smiling. "Plus when the time comes, Goten will know what I like."

Pan just laughed and kept looking at the rings.

"See any that you like the most?" Bra asked her after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I like that one a lot" Pan said pointing to a ring. It had three bands on it, the two outside ones were lined with little diamonds. The middle one had a middle sized square cut diamond on it.

"It's beautiful" Bra told her. "Now if only my brother would ask you. Any idea of when he might?"

"I have no idea" Pan said sighing slightly and turning away from the jewelry.

"Awe, it's got to be sometime soon. You two have been going out since forever" Bra said linking arms with Pan and walking off to continue the shopping spree.

"TRUNKS!" Bra yelled running down the hall way of Capsule Corp to his office. Just like Pan, all the workers already knew who she was. So when they saw her running down the hall they quickly moved out of her way.

Bra opened up Trunks doors leaving them wide open as she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

Trunks looked up from his computer and eye brow raised "Are you okay?" He asked his sister.

"I did it! She picked out a ring!" Bra said standing up.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked standing up "That was fast."

"Yes seriously! The faster you hurry up and pop the question the faster she can really be my sister, now come on!"

"Okay, i'm coming!" Trunks said locking his doors and following Bra out of the building.

"Can I see it?" Bulma asked her son that night when they was eating super.

"See what?" He asked confused.

"Pan's ring! I want to see it!"

"Bra!" Trunks said glaring at his sister, "You wasn't suppose to tell anyone!"

"Come on Trunks, it's just mom!" Bra said holding her hands out in defence.

Vegeta snorted and just kept eating, not even paying attention anymore.

"Well.. Can I see it?"

"You'll see it when you see it" Trunks said getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"Well how soon will that be?"

"Soon enough" Trunks said sighing and running up to his room before his mother could ask him anymore questions.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	92. Lazy Day

**-Animegirl9299: I know me too! It's getting closer to being over :( I can already tell i'm going to cry like a baby on the last chapter. BUT there's still Strong Bonds and other T/P storys I have in mind!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Well actually.. The villain will be appearing before the wedding as well as Trunks and Pan finding out about their Mirai counterparts. It's all coming together.. very soon! Like in less than 10 chapters.**

**-Lena: Thank you! Yeah my vacation was great, but I missed being home!**

**-Superblueowl: Awe thank you!**

**-VeggieTrunks: I think i'm going to make Goten call him Veggie just for the hell of it! Hehee.. I think jealous Trunks is adorable! I love writing him like that! 3 Don't worry you reviews always put a smile on my face! I love them! *Bows over and over again dramatically* Thank you! Thanks you! I do try! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS TOO! *Starts chocking on air* Hehe.. sorry about that..**

**-Countrygirl19: Awe thanks! I'm glad your excited.**

**IF YOU'RE ALL EXPECTING TRUNKS TO ASK PAN TO MARRY HIM I'M SORRY TO SAY.. YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES HOWEVER CONTAIN SOME LEMON.. JUST A WARNING.**

***Chapter 92- Lazy Day***

'Trunks have you gone to work yet?' Pan asked him on a Friday morning in November.

'No..'

'You should take the day off and be lazy with me' she was still in her bed with her pj's on. Lancelot was sleeping peacefully on the floor by the end of the bed.

'Are you skipping school?'

'Yes, i'm a senior what will one day off hurt? Plus my parents are out for the day, so i'm bored.'

'I have taught you well.'

'So?'

'So what?'

'Are you going to be lazy with me?'

'Let's see.. Go to work? Or be with my girlfriend? Which one to pick?' He soon appeared in Pans room and feel onto her bed laying on his stomach. Lancelot barked at first but went back to sleep when he was it was just Trunks.

"You love doing that don't you?" Pan asked him talking about instant transmission.

"I do, it;s quite fun."

"You're not even dressed for work" she said shaking her head. Even in this cold weather he still refused to sleep in a shirt, only wearing a pair a sweat pants. He told Pan that he rather her wear his shirts, which she was doing right now actually.

"I have you know I was fixing to get dressed before you wanted to be lazy."

Pan just shrugged "Come on get under the covers!" She said holding them up. He got under and she slid closer to him.

"So you plan on being lazy all day?" Trunks asked her.

"That's the plan" Pan told him nodding with her head on his chest.

Suddently Pans stomach grumbled and she blushed lightly as Trunks laughed.

"Well I can't have you dying on me" he said picking her up and carrying her to down stairs. He sat her down at the table and wondered off into the kitchen, Lancelot following behind them.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Pan asked him smiling.

"Psh, of course I do" he said looking around. Pan just kept smiling knowing that he didn't know how to cook to save his life. A few minutes later a bowl of lucky charms was in front of her.

"What about you?" She asked him as he sat in the chair beside her.

"I already ate."

When Pan was done eating they moved to the living room. Trunks plopped down on the couch while Pan put in a movie then fell down beside him.

"What did you put in?"

"The Princess Bride."

Trunks mumbled through the whole movie just little stuff about how the actor was stupid for doing something. It made Pan giggle.

"You know" she said when it was over and looking at him. "If I could I would keep you forever and hold on to you." Then she sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen leaving Trunks confused. "But that's apparently called kidnapping" she called over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Trunks said jumping over the couch, leaving Lancelot to have the whole thing to himself. He caught up to her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Two things" he said picking her up and sitting her on the counters. "One, you can kidnap anytime, and I do mean anytime. Two, it's not kidnapping if i'm willing."

"I thought that was rape?" Pan said raising an eyebrow.

"Same difference" Trunks said waving his hand around like he was swatting a bug.

"And are you willing?"

"When it come to you, most defiantly."

She smiled softly at him before wrapping both of her arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss became heated both of them wanting power over the other. Trunks picked Pan up and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. She started kissing her way down his jaw,onto his neck, and down his chest. It was driving Trunks crazy, so as fast as he could he ran them up stairs to Pans room. By the time they got there Trunks shirt was off of Pan and he sat down on her bed with her on his lap.

He traced his tongue down her neck making her moan. Suddenly he had the urge to bite her neck, like he did the one day at his office. But this time the urge was stronger, way stronger. Pan felt his teeth scrap against the sensitive part of her neck and she grabbed his shoulders with her hands waiting for what was going to happen. Trunks bit down hard earning a small innocent gasp from Pan, turning him on even more. She suddenly felt the need to bite him as well, she wasn't entirely sure why but she did it anyways.

They broke aways feeling very alive and needy. Trunks quickly flipped them so Pan was laying down, and soon both of their bottoms were off.

They started on the bed, but ended up on the floor. They explored each other all day, until Goten came home around 5. Not wanting him to know what they've een up to Trunks got dressed and kissed Pan farewell. She stayed on the floor a little longer taking in Trunks scent that was still on her covers and her. She eventually got up and fixed her room and made her way to her bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saws her neck, the spot that Trunks bit was very red and you could see teeth marks. She winced when she touched it not expecting it to be so sore. She quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoody that covered the mark. She then made her way down stairs to greet her brother.

When Trunks appeared home he noticed the same thing Pan did. The mark on his neck was clearly visible and sore He took a shower and got dressed, not having a clue on how to hide it. He skipped supper even though he was starving. Later when he was sure everyone was asleep he sneaked down to the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn't expect the lights to turn on and his father be standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"I see you and Pan mated."

"We what?" Trunks asked spitting out some food.

"Was you not paying attention when I explained it to you years ago?"

"I was 14! I'm sorry! But what did we do?"

"When you two bit each other necks, you basically bonded yourself together" Vegeta told him. " Although I don't see what that would do for you and Pan, you're already bonded."

"We are?"

Vegeta nodded "It's why you two can talk telepathically and feel when the other is around. Only very powerful and strong bonds can do that, yet you and Pan have always been able to.."

"So basically, nothings changed?"

Vegeta nodded "Your bond is probably stronger, if that's even possible. Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"No.." Trunks said looking away.

"You're being a coward" Vegeta teased him smirking.

"Am not!" Trunks denied "I just have it planned out!"

"Sure you do" Vegeta said chuckling at his son.

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	93. Marry Me?

**-Goku Rules 98: Awe don't die! I'm going to cry like a baby when it's over, I can already tell! But I have more T/P stories to come after this so if you just keep sticking with me you can read them.**

***Chapter 93-Marry Me?***

"Panna, would you like to take a walk with me?" Trunks asked her. They was currently at Bulmas charity Christmas party, it was a bit hit last year so she did it again. Pan was wearing a strapless black dress, it was tight until it reached her hips then it flared out.

"I would love too" Pan told him taking the hand he was offering her and they took off ot the outside dome room.

There was snow everywhere and Pan grabbed her cape that had a big hood on it. She kept trying to catch snow flakes on her tongue with no luck, as Trunks watched her amused. It was a really beautiful night, Bulma had the opened up the top medal part so you could see through the glass to the full moon. It made the dome light up with brightness making the snow look even more beautiful. Pan absolutely loved it as she held Trunks hand looking around. Trunks' heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. It wasn't even this nervous when he asked Goku for his blessing.

"Trunks?" Pan asked him when he stoped walking.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her.

"Yes.." she told him, not sure of what he was up to.

"Do you remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it was the day Baby was defeated."

Trunks nodded "I told you I wanted to spend the rest of life with you." Pans eyes widened when Trunks reached into his pocket for something and kneeled down on one knee. "Pan Gabriella Son, will you marry me?" He asked sliding the ring she picked out weeks ago on her ring finger. She looked at the ring shocked at first at what just happened.

"YES!" She said attacking him with a kiss making him fall back in the snow with her on top of him. Trunks started laughing and Pan leaned back looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you like the ring?" Trunks asked her.

"No, I love it!" She said looking at it "Bra helped you didn't she?"

"She did" he said nodding. "I'm surprised she kept it a secret."

Pan couldn't stop smiling, she was on cloud nine. She was finally FINALLY engaged to couldn't stop smiling because Pan had said yes.

"I love you!" Pan told Trunks before kissing him again. Trunks soon vanished them to Pans room.

The next day the whole z-gang, minus Videl and Daichi was outside in the dome enjoying the snow. Goten had started a huge snow ball fight with everyone, which meant he was mainly after his sister.

"Trunks!" Pan said running towards him and using his back as a shield from Goten.

"Pan you can't do that!" Goten told her.

Pan looked at Trunks and he nodded his head and smirked. She smirked back and leaned her head around Trunks arm.

"I can too! He's my fiance, so he has to protect me!"

It was silent, for less than three seconds...

There was screams from Bra, Marron, ChiChi, and Bulma. Bra waisted no time to run over to her best friend and brother. She ripped off pans glove to look at the ring all though she had already seen it.

"So i'm guessing you asked Pan to marry you" Goten told Trunks.

"Well that would explain why she called me her fiance, now wouldn't it?"

"You got a point, Congratulations bro" Goten said slapping Trunks on the back. "We'll finally be brothers!"

ChiChi was crying and holding Pan, who was laughing at the way her mother was acting.

"Wedding dress shopping time!" Bulma said happily her eyes wide.

"So.." Bra said looking sideways at Pan with a smile on her face. "Who will be your maid of honor?"

"Hmm.." Pan said putting her hand on her chin. "I was thinking I could ask Carly."

Bra's eyes started twitching and Pan laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" She told Bra patting her head "Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Well DUH" Bra said smiling and linking arms with her. "I can't wait! I'm going to plan the whole thing!"

"Wait a minute!" Pan told her "You planned my 16th birthday party, and although I did love it, you didn't let me do anything."

"It won't be like that, I promise! Plus Trunks said I could!"

"I did not!" Trunks told his sister.

Bra waved her hand "Whatever, I helped you out big time with the ring and I kept it a secret from Pan. I'm planning it!"

**CAN ANYONE SAY POOR TRUNKS AND PAN? BRA IS GOING TO GO CRAZY! HEHEHE..**


	94. Wedding Plans

**-VeggieTrunks: Hahah! Loved the whole mode! Yes I just had to put the kidnapping part in there and Vegeta talking to Trunks! "I was 14!" As always really happy you liked it! *Blushes and swats hand down* D'aww stop it you! Lmao! I never had a No. 1 fan before.. *Stares out into the distance, eyes wide* I LOVE IT! * JUMPS UP AND DOWN HAPPILY!***

**-Mystery-Gurl: Lol i'm happy you're excited!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: I know, I wish it did too! Anyways I like to believe that Pan and Trunks got together!**

**-Superblueowl: Thanks! I love writing father and son moments between Vegeta and Trunks.**

**-LIKINparkAndDrag: Haha i'm sorry to make you wait! Here's the next chappie I hope it helps!**

***Chapter 94- Wedding Plans***

"This is so exciting!" Bra said looking at all the wedding dresses. It was mid-February and all the girls was with Pan to find a wedding dress.

"I'm the one getting married" Pan said smiling. "Plus it's not until August."

"When's the date again?" Marron asked.

"Marron, you're my bridesmaid you're suppose to know."

Marron laughed nervously "Sorry..."

"Awe, i'm just teasing. It's August 8th."

"How did you and Trunks come up with that date?" 18 asked.

"It's our anniversary of the day he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Pan, I think I found your dress.." Bra said looking at one in awe. Pan went over to her and automatically fell in-love with it.

It was a traditional white, the top part was a tight fitted strapless, sweetheart neck line. The tight part would come all the way down to before her hip bones then the bottom part flowed out in layers. It was beautiful and looked as if it was made of silk.

"How much is it?" Pan asked Bra.

"Who cares how much it is?" Bulma said "Don't worry honey, i'm paying for it."

"Thank you!" Pan told her giving her a huge hug.

"Panny, go put it on!" ChiChi told her.

"Right!" Pan said following an assistant to the dressing room while the others waited.

"Next will be the brides maid dresses" Bra said exciting to Marron who rolled her eyes.

"What color are they going to be?"

"Probably blue or a light grey, that's what Pan said. Those colors seem to be hers and Trunks' colors."

"How is Trunks handling the whole wedding planning thing?" Videl asked smiling.

Bra laughed "He's letting me and Pan pick out everything because he said he didn't care just as long as him and Pan got married."

Pan walked out and ChiChi fainted. Pan went the little plat form in front of everyone to stand.

"Well?" She asked them.

"Gorgous!" Bra said hugging her, "Pan you look like a princess!"

"She's right!" Marron said coming up beside Bra, "You look wonderful in that dress."

ChiChi came too and made her way over to Pan tears in her eyes. "It all seems so real now, I love it."

Pan smiled "I do too. This is my dress!"

"Will your hair be up or down?" Bulma asked coming up beside ChiChi.

"I'm not really sure yet, probably down" Pan said smiling, knowing that's how Trunks liked it the most anyways.

"Have fun dress shopping?" Trunks asked Pan when the girls came back to Capsule Corp.

"Yep" Pan said plopping down in his lap. "I found my dress, it's so beautiful."

"What's it like?" Goten asked as Bra sat down beside him.

"We can't tell you" Bra told him.

"Why not?" Goten asked confused.

"You'll tell Trunks."

"Why can't Trunks know?"

"Tradition!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and Pan giggled at Bra. She was already stressing herself out over the wedding.

"I didn't even know we knew this many people!" Trunks said banging his head on the table. Him and Pan were currently in the Son kitchen making a list of people to invite to their wedding.

"Me either" Pan said sighing. She put down the pen and put her head in her hands. "I just thought of two people! Doma and Marie!"

"Who?" Trunks asked confused.

"Doma and Marie, we met them on the grand tour! We helped them from that monster.. I can't remember his name, but I had to dress up like a bride."

"I remember now" Trunks said narrowing his eyes. "Doma and Marie can come just as long as that monster doesn't."

Pan laughed "We can instant transmission there and see if they can come. I'm sure Papa can bring them when the day comes."

"When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow sound good?"

Trunks nodded and they went into the living room. Pan snatched Daichi from Gohan and sat down next to Trunks on the couch playing with him. He was 6 months old, and he loved his aunt Pan. Trunks smiled at her watching her play with Daichi and how great she was with him. But something was still missing her thought as he leaned back a bit and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Trunks" he heard Pan say. "Come on Trunks, you have to feel this!"

Slowly he opened his and he had to do a double take. There sitting beside him was Pan.. a very pregnant Pan.

She smiled at him "Let me see your hand."

Slowly he gave it to her, he knew for sure now that he was dreaming. Pan wasn't pregnant, but in his dream she was. He thought it really suited her she was glowing and he still thought she was beautiful.

Pan placed his hand on her round bare stomach, Trunks didn't know what to expect. Suddenly he felt movement, it felt like a battle was going on in her stomach. Trunks was amazed by it, it felt so weird and amazing at the same time.

"They're so much like their grandpa's, already fighting" Pan said looking down at her stomach fondly.

"They?" Trunks asked.

"Yes the twins silly" Pan said smiling.

"T-twins?" Trunks asked wide eyed.

"Trunks are you okay? You was really happy when I told you."

"Yes" he said quickly. "I mean I am happy! Extremely happy, I just still can't believe it.. Our children." Trunks had to admit he liked the way that sounded, our children. He realised that is what was missing when Pan was holding Daichi. It wasn't their baby.

"Trunks" Pan said shaking him. He opened his eyes again, but this time to wake up. He saw Pan, the real Pan who wasn't pregnant.. yet.

**NEXT CHAPPIE PAN AND TRUNKS GO VISIT DOMA AND MARIE.. ZOONAMA SHOWS UP AND OF COURSE TRUNKS GETS JEALOUS! :3**


	95. Old Friends

**-Guest2: Lol, I'm so happy you liked it!**

**-Animegirl9299: Me too! I've had wedding bells in my head for hours now and the wedding isn't going to be until after the new villain.. ugh. And yes I plan on making Pan pregnant later on in the story after the villain. I'm going to do peace time chapters again that will kinda be the epilogue of the whole thing.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Awe i'm glad you like it! I sweetheart neck line is kinda like a heart in the front *tilts head to the side and scratches it* I'm really not sure on how to explain it. I plan on making them have twins! :D You really want to draw a comic for one of my chappies? *Anime cries* I am honored! But really? You're asking me to pick? Holy Flying Nimbus that's hard to do, I love all of my chappies. I guess you could do the last chappie, 94 if you want since you liked it so much.. Plus I kinda want to see Trunks' dream.. hehe. Again I am honored, and I can't wait to see it! *Jumps up and down from excitement!***

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol I like writing jealous Trunks, it's fun because he gets deadly.**

**-Countrygirl19: Haha I just had to make him dream it!**

**-Lena: Thanks so much!**

**-Hazyangel: Yay! Glad you loved it!**

***Chapter 95- Old Friends***

"Is it just me, or is the village a lot larger than what it use to be" Trunks said. Him and Pan was walking towards the village where Doma and Marie lived.

"Well that monster isn't making Earthquakes anymore" Pan said grabbing his hand. "Do you think they'll recognize us?"

Trunks shrugged "It would suck if they didn't, since you know we're inviting them to our wedding."

Pan made a face, "Yeah.. that would suck."

They walked down a long stretch of road where houses and little shops were sat out everywhere. The village was defiantly more blooming since they saw it last. Soon the villagers were whispering about them and looking, it seemed they did remember them.

"They're calling us hero's" Pan said blushing slightly at the honor.

"We are hero's" Trunks said smirking.

"Pan? Trunks?" Marie said spotting them "Is that you?"

"Marie!" Pan said smiling "It's so good to see you again." She said once they arrived in front of her house.

"And you two as well!" She said hugging them. "Doma! Come here some old friends of ours have returned!"

Doma came out shortly with a boy in his arms that looked no bigger than 2.

"Trunks! Pan! It's so nice to see you, where is Goku?"

"He's not with us this time. Thankfully this time we are just here to visit" Pan told them smiling. "And to invite you to our wedding."

Marie and Doma's eyes widened then they smiled "We knew you two would end up together."

"Yeah, you and everyone else" Trunks told them smiling then he narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Is that big fish monster around?"

"Zoonama?" Doma asked "Yeah he's around. He works in the fields now, he'll be happy to see you Pan."

Trunks eye started to twitch and Pan laughed.

"Don't worry about him" she told Doma and Marie, talking about Trunks. "He's just jealous because that monster got me into a wedding dress before he did. Anyways is this your son?"

"Yes" Marie said smiling and looking at the little boy "This is Nail."

"He's adorable" Pan told her smiling.

"So i'm guessing you guys saved your planet?" Marie asked.

"Well we did.. but we had a lot of trouble and then some more. It's a long story" Pan said smiling.

"Oh I don't mind if you don't. Come inside and i'll fix some tea and you can tell me all about it." Marie took Nail from Doma and her and Pan made their way inside.

Doma sighed "This is going to take a while isnt' it?" He asked Trunks.

"Oh yeah" Trunks told nodding. He knew how much Pan could talk when she wanted to.

Some local boys started playing a game that looked really close to soccer.

"Want to play?" Doma asked Trunks.

Trunks looked at him sideways and raised an eye brow "I must warn you, i'm very competitive."

"So am I" Doma said smirking.

Trunks smirked back "You're on."

"Typical boys" Marie said her and Pan made their way out side after talking. Nail was down for a nap. They watched Trunks and Doma yell threats at each other while playing some sport. All the other young boys had stopped playing some time ago and watched the older two in fascination. Their village leader and their village hero were against one another.

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet! Just give me a second and i'll go super Saiyan on your ass!" Trunks yelled at Doma after a threat.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled at him. "Don't cuss, kids are out here!"

"They don't know what it means."

"Mummy, what does ass mean?" Asked a young boy to his mother.

Pan faced palmed and Trunks scratched the back of head laughing nervously.

Trunks and Pan were getting ready to leave when the ground underneath their feet started shaking. Zoonama came walking up, singing a happy tune.

"Afternoon Doma, Marie" he said to them.

"Afternoon Zoonama" they greeted back.

Zoonama saw Pan and his eyes widened "Pan! Oh how wonderful of you to come visit me~ Have you come back to finally marry me?" He asked hopeful.

Trunks eye was twitching again, he stepped in front of Pan. "I don't so!" He told the monster.

"Oh it's you" Zoonama said sighing.

"Damn right it's me! And she won't be marrying you now or ever, because she's marrying me!"

Pan was in a fit of giggles, she bent over a bit and holding her stomach.

"No, say it isn't so!" Zoonama asked Pan teary eyed.

"Sorry" Pan told him straightening up but still giggling a bit. "I'm in-love with you" she said motioning towards Trunks.

Ah-ha!" Trunks said in Zoonamas crestfallen face.

"Are you still upset about that monster?" Pan asked Trunks later that evening when they was in bed room watching t.v.

"Psh, no."

Pan smiled "You maybe a great liar, but you know I can always tell when you're lying." She told him saying the line he would always tell her.

"Well it's not my fault! That damn monster-" Pan cut him off by kissing his cheek. He looked over at her confused and she smiled at him.

"You're so cute when jealous."

"I'll show you cute" he said getting ready to attack her.

"Ah!" Pan said in a fit of laughter and ran out the room. "Catch me if you can Boxer Boy!" She called out to him.

Trunks smirked "Oh believe me, I will." He said running out behind her.

He chased her through the hallways and down the stairs. Past his father who was in the living-room and then past his mother who was in the kitchen. Pan ran out to the dome room and into the woods. She stopped after a few minutes, she realised that she was lost. But still not wanting Trunks to catch her yet she kept walking."

From branches above her Trunks smirked. He knew she was lost, scilently so she wouldn't know just how close he was he jumped down. Pan was looking left and right trying to decide which way to go and Trunk was getting closer. He felt like a hunter stalking his prey.

"Are you lost?" He asked her wrapping both of his arms around her waist from behind. Pan jumped at first not expecting him to be so close.

"I was waiting for you" she told him turning her head and smiling softly.

"Oh?" Trunks asked raising an eye brow "I could of sworn you looked lost."

"Well.. Maybe a little lost" Pan said turning around in his arms.

"I knew it" Trunks said smirking and lowered his face so it was only inches away from hers.

"Will you promise to always find me?" Pan asked him in a whisper.

"Always" Trunks whispered back in agreement before sealing it with a kiss.

**NEXT CHAPPIE.. WE LEARN WHO THE NEW VILLAIN IS!**


	96. New Foe

**-VeggieTrunks: Haha glad you liked it! I love jealous Trunks! Take all the time you need! I'm excited to see it!**

**-Lena: Lol glad you're excited about the villain as for the twins well you'll just have to wait and see!**

**-Hazyangel: Awe thanks!**

**Demondeathgirl101: Lol yeah, I don't have many friends who want ot hang out or whatever so I have a lot of free time. I love sharing my stories with everyone!**

***Chapter 96- A New Foe***

'I need all of the z-fighters on the top of the look out as soon as you can get here.' Dende's voice said in all of the z-fighters heads, waking all of them up.

Goku was the first to arrive with his family and soon Trunks appeared with his parents and sister. Dende was outside along with Piccolo and Mr. Popo, It was April so none of them where to cold standing outside.

"Dende what's going on?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it's 4 in the morning" Bra said yawning.

"Don't worry everything will be explained when the others arrive."

Goten fell to the ground laying on his back going back to sleep. Bra sat down next to him and rested her back against him while crossing her arms and slowly going back to sleep. Trunks leaned against one of the pillars in the court yard and slid down sitting down on the ground. Pan smiled and walked over to him sitting down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her as she curled up beside him, the two of them soon fell back to sleep.

Krillin, Master Roshii, Marron, and 18 were the next to arrive. Uub, Mr. Satan, and Buu right behind them. Soon Yamcha arrived and finally Tien and Choutzu.

"Wake up" Vegeta said kicking Trunks leg lightly making him and Pan jump awake.

"Goten, we're out of food" Gohan told his sleeping little brother.

"No!" Goten said bolting up right causing Bra to jump awake. "Sorry" he told her when he realised it was just his brother waking him up.

"Ok Dende, we're all here now what?" Bulma asked him.

"Someone is coming-"

"Like a villain?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see the person coming has some bad news that i'm sure will effect all of you. I'm trying to figure out what it is but I can't. I do know that whatever he has to say is big and a threat to the Earth."

"Who's the person? Do you know?" Goku asked him.

Dende nodded "Tarble."

"Uncle Tarble?" Bra asked "He's the one coming back to give us bad news?"

Dende nodded "I can't figure out much more than that. I directed him here so he should be landing soon."

True to Dendes word an hour later as the sun was rising a space ship, different than the one he landed in before gently touched down on the look-out. Tarble walked out, his strange wife beside him.

"Family, it is so good to see you again!" He said to everyone.

"Tarble" Vegeta said. "What is it you had come to tell us?"

"Oh yes!" He said walking closer to the group. "I found out something horrible.." he said not finishing it.

"Well?" Vegeta asked him losing his cool "What is it?"

"Freiza had a son before he died. His name is Kuriza and he's been trying to start his owl planet trade system. He's much more deadly and powerful than Freiza was. He's ruthless, he's on his way to Earth right now, i'm not sure when he will get here."

"Why is he coming to Earth?" Yamcha asked.

"Does he want to trade it?" Goku asked.

"No" Tarble said shaking his head. "What he's after is revenge."

"Revenge?" Pan asked him.

"Yes," Tarble said nodding. "He's acctually after you two" he said looking at Trunks and Pan.

"Wait what?" Pan asked him confused.

"Why would he want revenge against us?" Trunks asked him "We wasn't even born yet during the whole Freiza thing."

Tarble looked confused "Do you two not know?"

"Know what?" Trunks asked him.

"You two killed Freiza and his father, King Cold. You're legends to some people, you freed them from that horrible monster. That's why Kuriza is after you, because you killed his father."

The older adults, the ones who knew about Mirai Trunks and Pan sucked in a breath.

"That's impossible!" Trunks told Tarble "We wasn't even born yet!"

Tarble pressed a button on his watch like contraction on his wrist and a virtual image on Mirai Trunks and Pan popped up from it.

"Kuriza sent these pictures out a few weeks ago, I don't know how he got them but he did. He wanted everyone to know who he was looking for so they would help, I guess he got some. I came as soon as I could to warn you. Isn't this you two?"

"Impossible.." Pan whispered looking at what seemed to be a picture of her and Trunks.

"What the hell is going on?" Trunks demanded and all the other ones didn't know what to say.

"I think I should tell you two" Kibito Kai said appearing on the look-out.

"Tell us what?" Pan asked confused.

"Of how you two killed Freiza" he said smiling slightly.

**OKAY SO BEFORE I STARTED WRITING THIS STORY I READ SOMEWHERE THAT ON ONE OF THE DBZ GAMES A LITTLE FREIZA CREATURE SHOWED UP AND WAS HIS SON NAMED KURIZA. NOW I DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS TRUE OR NOT.. BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL FOR FREIZA TO HAVE A SON SEEKING REVENGE ON TRUNKS AND PAN FOR KILLING HIS FATHER. I HOPE EVERYONE IS OKAY WITH IT! I GUESS YOU GUYS CAN TELL WHAT'S GOING TO BE HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! TRUNKS AND PAN LEARN ABOUT THE MIRAI'S!**


	97. Secrets

***Chapter 97- Secrets***

Trunks and Pan just looked at him confused as ever. They had no idea at all how they could of killed Freiza..

"You see there is more than one dimension," Kibito started. "Around 25 years ago, about 2 or so years before you was born Trunks two strangers appeared out of no where with amazing power. Both of them easily killed Freiza and his father and claimed to be half-Saiyans. Of course they didn't revel much more to the other z-fighter, their names, what they liked, nothing. Only when Goku showed up did they revel anything. They were you're Mirai counterparts. You see in their time-line the androids killed all of the z-fighters because they wasn't prepared and Goku died of a heart virus. Pan you're probably wondering how you exist then, well it's the same way you do now. Your father won a tournament in the other world and got to come back. Your counterparts traveled back in time to warn the z-fighter of this time so they would be safe from the androids and Goku wouldn't' die. They didn't mean to kill Freiza, but Goku didn't show up in time and thinking that Freiza was going to kill everyone they did what they had to do.

Three or so years later they returned now at the ages of 16 and 20. Trunks you was a baby, they stayed and helped fight the androids, cell, other androids that appeared, Broly, Bojack.."

"Wait Broly fought our counterparts?" Trunks asked Kibito, who nodded.

"That's how he knew us.." Pan said finally understanding.

"Here let me show you" Kibito said making a glass crystal ball appear. "If you would, touch it."

Trunks and Pan looked at each other and slowly touched it. Images started swirling in their heads. They saw their Mirai counterparts. They watched bits of their life's from the first time they fought the androids all the way until when they killed cell in their time-line. And it happened all in a matter of seconds.

"You guys knew.." Trunks said coldly to the older z-fighters. "YOU GUYS KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! WHY?'

"Please you two understand, we didn't think you would ever need to know-" Bulma began.

"Trust me i'm trying to understand. Understand why in the world you guys would hid this from us!" Trunks yelled. "Did you not think we would of liked to know? Damn it! Now we have someone seeking revenge on us because of something that our counterparts done! What about Broly? Did you guys think we didnt need to know why in the world he hated us so much?" Then he added softly "Can we just for once get a break?"

"Panny..?" ChiChi asked her daughter fearful of what she would say.

"I.. I don't know what to think. Why would you guys keep that from us? Would you of even wanted me before she showed up? Or did you just have because you knew you could or felt like you had to?"

"Panny!" ChiChi cried "Of course I wanted you!"

Pan turned her head away from everyone "Now that I think about it.. you guys let a lot of stuff slip. When we fought Broly years ago when I was a kid Papa and Vegeta talked about mine and Trunks power being hidden like it was before. And then on my 16th birthday Papa said he remembered what I was like at 16" Pan shook her head.

"So this monster.. Kuriza is after Panna and me?" Trunks asked Tarble still pissed about the whole thing.

Tarble nodded "I'm not sure of what he'll do, I only heard him talk about it once."

"Trunks" Kibito said "He's mainly after you. You saw the crystal it was you who taunted Freiza and it was you who sliced him up, Pan just delivered the final blow. Now I can't exactly see what's going to happen but I do know that he'll take the one thing that you love most because he knows that you'll come to him to her back."

Everyones eyes widened, Pan started shaking although she wasn't cold and Trunks tensed up.

"Then ill just have to be with Panna at all times" Trunks said.

"Trunks, you can't do that.." Pan said. "You have a job, and I have school.."

"Screw my job!" Trunks said seriously looking her in the eyes "I'm not letting him take you away from me." He said shaking his head "I can't.."

"Trunks, Pan is right you can't be with her 24/7." Goku said "We'll all take turns."

"Yeah" Bra said "I'll be with her at school."

"Pan, you must never be somewhere alone do you understand?" Kibito asked her, "I know you're strong but there is no telling what Kuriza will do to kidnap you."

Pan nodded and then buried her head in Trunks chest as he held her in his protectively. He refused for anything bad to happen to her.

"Everyone who is willing to be with Pan when Trunks or one of the Son's can't come to Capsule Corp. I've been working on a new project in case of emergency it's like watches with a panic button. So if Kuriza shows up press the button and we'll all know."

Everyone was willing to be with Pan so off to Capsule Corp they went. Bulma gave everyone a watch and explained to them what it did. They was still in her basement lab talking bout the Kuriza.

"Can you two ever forgive us from hiding that secret from you two?" ChiChi asked Trunks and Pan.

Pan hugged her mother "We forgive you guys, you was just doing what you always do.. Protecting us."

"Hey Bulma, what's this machine for? It's blinking" Krillin said pointing to a machine that was hooked up to a large screen.

"Oh my gosh! They found my signal!"

"Who?" Goten asked.

"Mirai Trunks and Pan! I made this machine so we could talk to them!" She ran over to it pushing buttons, everyone else standing near by waiting to see what was going to happen next.

**VeggieTrunks your chappie is next! Hehehe Mirai Trunks and Pans kids are up to no good!**


	98. Mirai Trunks and Pan

**-Lena: Lol i'm glad you approve! Lol as for how Kuriza gets Pan let's just say it happens quickly.**

**-Animegirl9929: Lol I had fun writing this chapter!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Lol you're the best also! Do you have a deviantART account or something so I can see the comic when you're done? I'm Okie Dokie with you changing Pans dress, what ever works best for you. I'm happy I put Tarble in there too, he's so sweet. And you're welcome! A happy reader is the best.**

**-Dbzmangalover26: I'm sorry! Yes I am excited about FINALLY being able to share this with everyone. I'll look over it more carefully before I publish! Soo happy this is your favorite Trunks/ Pan story!**

**-hanhanbadabam: Awe thank you and that' wonderful! I would love to read your story, and your manga when ever you do it. :)**

**-Guest2: Yay! Glad you're excited.**

**-Myster- Gurl: Lol yes Trunks is very protective of Pan.**

**-Royal Rain: :D Thank you!**

**-Countrygirl19: Sadly no their not coming back :( Normal time-line Trunks and Pan are going to have to hand Kuriza.**

**-Hazyangel: Lol thanks!**

**-Anon: Yes that is true. Don't worry Kuriza is going to call for some back up when he realizes what he's up against.**

**-trunksxpanforeves: Lol sorry!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**WAYS TO TELL MIRAI TRUNKS AND PAN FROM NORMAL TIME-LINE TRUNKS AND PAN!**

**MIRAI TRUNKS AND PAN WILL BE WRITTEN LIKE THIS: M. TRUNKS,**

**NORMAL TIME-LINE TRUNKS AND PAN ARE JUST TRUNKS AND PAN!**

***Chapter 98- Mirai Trunks and Pan***

The image that popped up wasn't what Bulma was expecting. It wasn't Mirai Trunks or Pan, it looked like Goku and Vegeta. Litterly they looked just like Vegeta and Goku as kids around the age of 8 maybe. The only thing that made them different from the big Vegeta and Goku was their crystal blue eyes. Behind them stood a girl around the age of 5 maybe. She resembled Pan a lot except with purple hair that came down past her shoulders. The three kids didn't see the others and started talking.

"When Daddy and Mommy see what y'all are doing you're going to get it" the little girl told them.

The Little Vegeta rolled his eyes "They left the door wide open, plus Goku is the one that came down here first."

"Only because you pushed me Vegeta!" The little Goku said.

"Can they see us?" ChiChi asked Bulma.

"I guess not.." she said then pressed a few more buttons and the three kids turned there heads to the screen.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The little girl cried happily "And look Grandma Bulma and Grandma ChiChi are on tv too!"

"Is your mommy and daddy around?" Bulma asked her.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"NO!" Little Vegeta and Goku said together.

"They'll kill us!" Little Goku said.

"That's not my problem!" The little girl said "You two shouldn't of came down her, it's a rule."

"In case you're forgetting Ari, you're down here too!" Little Vegeta told her.

"Only to make you two leave!"

"Well you're not dad or mom, so you're not our boss!"

"VEGETA! GOKU!" They heard M. Pan yell, and everyone glanced at Pan in the normal time-line and then slowly back onto the screen.

"It's mom!" Little Vegeta and Goku cried, they started to run away but before they could get less than 5 feet away from the door they were picked up by the back of their shirts. M. Trunks stood there holding them up, their tails swinging behind them frantically.

"I told them not to come in here Daddy" Ari told M. Trunks.

"Dad!" Little Vegeta cried laughing nervously. "How nice to see you here!"

"It was Vegeta's/ Goku's fault!" The boys said trying to blame the other.

Just then M. Pan came onto the screen her hands on her hips looking at her sons.

"Mommy!" Ari said jumping into her arms "I tried to warn them."

"I know" she told her daughter. "Me and your father heard everything."

"Everything?" The boys asked with a sweat drops.

"Everything" M. Trunks told them holding them up higher. "How many times have we told you not to come in here?"

"A lot" Little Goku said shamefully.

"Then why did you?"

"The door was wide open!" Little Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter if it was opened or closed, me and your mother told you not to come in here and you did. No game station for a week."

"What?" The boys cried.

"You're cruel" Little Goku whined.

"If I wanted to be cruel I would send you two to bed.. With-out supper."

Both boys eyes widened "We'll be good, we promise!"

"Now go wash up for supper" he told them as he let go of their shirts.

"You.." M. Pan said looking at Ari. "You're not suppose to be down here either."

"But mommy they wasn't listening."

"I know you was just trying to help" M. Pan said smiling. "But when your brothers are doing something bad you need to let me or your father know so we can handle them."

They heard laughter from a distance and M. Trunks turned his head in that direction.

"Vegeta, do you want to make it two weeks?" He asked his son.

The laughter stopped and there was a "No sir!"

"Go help your brothers" M. Pan told her daughter sitting her down.

"Yes Mommy!" She said before running off.

"Hey!" M. Trunks said looking at the screen making M. Pan turn around as well. Her eyes widend and a smile lit up on her face.

"Hey you two!" Gohan greeted them.

"I told you, you would be born in that time-line" M. Trunks told his Pan smirking. She just rolled her eyes.

"You have kids!" Bulma said almost jumping up and down in her chair. Trunks and Pan looked at her worriedly knowing that after this, all she would talk about is them hurrying up and making grand-babies.

"Yeah, theres the twins Vegeta and Goku-"

"TWINS?" ChiChi asked happily and everyone started laughing, except for Pan and Trunks that is.

Pan was blushing red and Trunks was having a really weird feeling of Daja Vu.

"That's so funny, Goku and Vegeta, twins!" Krillin said.

"Yeah and trust me they can act like them too, but in the end their best-friends" M. Pan said smiling.

"Oh you two! I'm pretty sure you know everyone but here is some people you don't know" Bulma said getting up and introducing all the people M. Trunks and M. Pan didn't know.

"It's so nice to see all of you. .alive" M. Pan said.

"You know you two have caused a lot of trouble for us" Trunks told them talking about him and Pan.

"How?" M. Trunks asked.

"Well we've had a run in with your little friend Broly, twice."

M. Trunks eye twitched and M. Pan did a face.

"He must of loved you guys then, considering how much he liked us" M. Trunks said sarcastically.

"And now Freizas son is after us, because you two killed his dad."

"Ew!" M. Pan said and M. Trunks looked at her. "Something had a baby with that?"

Pan laughed at her counterpart, they wasn't that much different.

"So technically he's after revenge against us?" M. Trunks asked.

"Yes, but technically we are you" Trunks said.

"I'm confused" Goten whispered to Goku.

"It's okay so am I. Just nod your head every minute or so and pretend like you know what they're talking about" Goku whispered back.

"We're really sorry that you two are having to pay for what we did" M. Pan told them. "Papa wasn't back in time and we thought Freiza was going to blow up the planet."

"Do you know how strong he is?" M. Trunks asked.

"Stronger than Freiza was." Vegeta told them.

"When will he arrive?"

"A week maybe a little more" Tarble said.

M. Trunks sighed "I wish we could help, but it would take at least a month to fix up the time machine."

"It's okay" Goku told them. "Vegeta, Trunks, and me can all go super Saiyan four."

"Really?" M. Pan asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah!"

"That's awesome!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ari called from the top of the stairs, she looked out of breath. All in one big rushed breath she said "Vegeta and Goku went super Saiyan and now they're fighting in the living-room!"

"Well I guess it's our time to go. It was nice talking to all of you!" M. Pan said.

"Yeah, it was really nice to talking to you guys." M. Trunks said "Don't worry you two" he told Trunks and Pan. "Freiza couldn't even handle a Super Saiyan, I doubt his son could handle a Super Saiyan 4. Now, how do we turn this off?"

"Don't worry, I can shut it off from here" Bulma told them.

"Okay, bye you guys!" They said turning around and going super Saiyan and walking out of the room.

Ari smiled really big and ran out of the room before them yelling "Mommy and Daddy went Super!"

"Awe crap!" They heard a Little Vegeta say.

The last thing they heard before the other line went dead completly was a Little Goku yell "RUN!"

"Well you two make interesting parents" Goten teased.

"Hey we're awesome parents!" Pan told him and Trunks nodded beside him.

"Come on everyone, it's been a long day already" Bulma said. "Let's all just enjoy the rest of the day in peace while we can and tomorrow you guys can start training."

Everyone followed her out of the room. Talking to their counterparts really gave Trunks and Pan hope, surely Kuriza could beat by a super Saiyan 4.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE MIRAI'S KIDS! ;)**


	99. Safety

**-Lies and Cries: Butterflies really has nothing to do with the story other than it's Pans favorite bug or whatever. At the time I was planning this stor out my favorite song (It still is one!) was Butterfly by . Honestly didn't have a clue at all about a name so I named it Butterflies because of the song and I just kinda stuck.**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you i'm glad you're okay with the idea! :) I thought it would be funny to make the twins be a little fearful of their parents lol. It was really fun to write.**

**-VeggieTrunks: *Holds hands up* Thank you! Thank you! You are way to kind! I'm really glad you liked the chappies and I just had to take the twins give M. Trunks and Pan hell! And I loved making them turn super Saiyan and scaring their kids! I'm with M. Pan though.. Seriously who would want to have a baby with Freiza? *Does gagging face* GROSS! Don't worry once I reach my goal i'm still gonna write because it's not over yet! :))) And i'll check out your deviantart account! :)**

**-Guest1: Master Roshii is still alive and being a perv as always lol. He came with Krillin and his family to the look-out. What technique did Pan learn in the Baby saga? *Scratches head* I feel really stupid for asking about it but i'm confused. Anyways! Super happy you love my story!**

**-Givihe: Lol thank you! Really happy you like the twins!**

**-Countrygirl19: I'm getting excited to write it! Thanks!**

**-Lena: Thank you!**

**HOLY FLYING NIMBUS PEOPLE, THIS STORY HAS OVER 500 REVIEWS! 500 AND THE BEST PART ABOUT IT IS THAT IT'S NOT EVEN OVER YET! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER GET THAT MANY, SO I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! REALLY IT MEANS SO MUCH! YOU READERS IS WHAT MY STORY SO GREAT, SO THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**In this chapter Trunks and Pan have a cute little moment before I shatter their world. *Bangs head on desk* WHY AM I SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

***Chapter 99- Protection***

It had been a week since Tarble had delivered the bad news about Kuriza and Pan hadn't been left alone since. Somebody was always with her unless she had to go to the bathroom of course, although Master Roshii did try to follow once.. Trunks was not happy. Truthfully Pan was happy to have this many people who loved her and would do this. She also didn't want to be alone, although what M. Trunks and M. Pan had said about how it should be no problem to beat Kuriza it still scared her a bit. All of the z-fighter was at Capsule Corp, it's where they were staying until the monster showed up.

Pan was in her bedroom sitting on the floor with her back pressed against her bed. No one was in there with her except Lancelot and Giru. Her tv was on but she wasn't watching it, she was actually wondering where Trunks was, it was around the time he normally came home. Every free second Trunks had he was with Pan, making sure that if Kuriza did show up he wouldn't be taking her. Pan really hated what it was doing to him, she knew he was getting nervous at the thought of Kuriza capturing her when he wasn't there. Even when he was at work he checked up on her every hour making sure that she was ok.

She liked it the most when he was with her. It's not that she didn't feel protected now, because she did especially with everyone down stairs. It's just in Trunks' arms she knew everything would be okay and she could forget about Kuriza for a looked over at Giru and Lancelot a smile on her face. They were her 'non-human babies', she was happy that they had each other.

Her mind drifted off to hers and Trunks Mirai children. She thought they were absolutely beautiful and it made her excited for when her and Trunks would have children of their own. She wondered how Lancelot and Giru would react, she could already picture it now: A little Vegeta and Goku playing and chasing Lancelot and Giru. It really made her smile, her perfect little family pictured out in her head. She supposed she now knew how her mother felt about M. Pan and her. Once she saw her children she wanted them for her own, she understood her mother on that part.

"Whatcha doing?" She heard Trunks say laying on the turned her head so that she could see him. He was laying on his stomch resting his weight on his elbows with his head leanded down a bit.

"Just thinking" she said still smiling.

"About?"

"Our future after this whole mess is over."

"Well i'm happy to see you're smiling about it."

"Most definitely" Pan told him. "I missed you" she said before kissing him.

"I missed you too." Pan climbed on the bed and laid down beside him happy that he was home.

"What was your first memory of me?" She asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said smiling at her.

"Yes I would, now tell me" she laid her head on his arm and held his hand that he had on his chest.

"Okay well it was before you was even born, we talked telepathically for the first time."

Pans eyes widened "Really? Before I was even born?"

Trunks nodded "I guess it was baby talk back then, but I understood what you was saying. I remember hearing you one day in my head, I didn't know who you were or what you was. Honestly I thought you was just a voice in my head that I made up because it seemed like you was talking to yourself. I talked back though, then I remember you saying something about being scared. You was scared to be born so I told you all the cool things you could do if you was, which at the time was building blocks." Pan laughed lightly and he continued "We talked for while and then you just had to go. Few hours later my mom rushed me and dad to the hospital because your mother was in labor. It wasn't until I looked into your eyes for the first time that I knew you was the little voice in my head."

"We have such a weird relationship" Pan told him softly. "But I wouldnt' change it it for anything."

"Me either. Now what about you eh? What's your first memory of me?"

Pan thought about it for a second "Well you was always around, but the first real memory I have of you I was either 2 or 3. I was upset because you and Goten was flying around and I didn't know how to yet. So you picked me up and put me on your back and flew me around so I wasn't upset anymore."

"I use to do that a lot" he said smiling. "You should remember all the times our mothers yelled at me to be careful. As if I would ever hurt you" he scoffed. They laid like that for a while in comfortable silence, and Trunks was starting to fall asleep.

"Trunks?" Pan asked softly.

"Mm?"

"When this is all over and done with.. I want to have children" she said talking about the twins. Surely she would them in this time-line or so she hoped.

Trunks eyes popped open and he looked at her "How many are you wanting us to have?"

"As many as we want."

"Let's have a baseball team" Trunks said with a big smile.

"I don't know about that many.." Pan said making a face that Trunks laughed at.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their future together. Little did they know.. Kuriza had secretly landed on Earth on one of the space ships that traveled out and had disguised himself as a normal human. It was quite easy to do considering that his mother was a human-looking alien slave that his father raped so he could have a heir. His mother tried to teach him values, but it was useless.. he took after his father to much. He was planning on getting his revenge soon..

**NEXT CHAPPIE KURIZA MAKES HIS MOVE AND TRUNKS GOES CRAZY... I'M SURE YOU ALL CAN GUESS WHY.**


	100. Burden

**-Hazyangel: Thanks!**

**-Lena: Haha yes you was right! Don't worry they'll get married!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Yes a short review.. Hmm lol. I know! I thought it would be sweet for Trunks to want a lot of kids. I checked out your deviantart account, you're an amazing artist! I wish I could draw like that but ah, no. Writing is my skill lol. I can't wait to see the comic!**

**-Countrygirl19: Lol i'm glad you're excited!**

**-Royal Rain: Thanks!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Haha i'm glad you liked that part! :) It was just something I could imagine Trunks saying.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Yay! you're just grounded! I thought you forgot about me! Glad you liked the chappies!**

**-Guest2: Glad you liked it!**

**-Dark m00n angel: Lol me too!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Hahahaaha! I was wondering if anyone would take that perverted!**

**100 CHAPTERS BABY! WHOO-HOO! *THROWS HUGE PARTY!* I CAN'T BELIEVE I REACHED MY GOAL! THANKS YOU GUYS.. SO MUCH! I NEVER WOULD OF GOTTEN THIS FAR WITH-OUT ANY OF YOU!**

***Chapter 100- Burden***

Another week had passed and it was now May. It had seemed that Kuriza wasn't going to show up, but Kibito kept telling the z-fighters that he was, he just didn't know when. It really frustrated Trunks.

It was Saturday and Goten had agreed to be the one to stay with Pan. He had thought it would just be a regular day, but no.. His sister had things to do. First she had to go to the school and get all the stuff she needed to graduate, then she had to go to the post office to mail something about something or another and more boring stuff, as Goten saw it. Just like his father he hated doing this kinda stuff.

"Pan" he said whining. They had been gone for 5 hours and he was ready to go back to Capsule Corp and relax, which was making him a bit grumpy. "Are we done yet?"

"I got a few more things to do."

Goten huffed "I have better things to do than follow you around all day." He regretted saying it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Pan stopped walking and turned to look at him, anger and hurt clearly in her eyes. Goten wanted to go hide in a hole now. He didn't mean what he had said, honestly he didn't it just slipped out because he was aggravated. He would gladly spend the whole day running around West City with Pan, just to make sure she was okay.

"Pan-" Goten started to say.

"I didn't ask for this Goten!" She said cutting him off. Her voice was strained because she was trying not to yell. "I don't enjoy having some evil freak wanting to capture me just to lure Trunks in so he can kill us both! And I sure as hell don't enjoy having the people that I love babysitting me while they rather be doing something else! If you have something to do, then go!" She said yelling the last part at him before storming off.

"Pan!" Goten yelled after her trying to make her stop, but she wasn't. "Pan!" He yelled again trying to follow her through the crowd with no luck.

After speed walking for a few minutes Pan stopped and leaned against an old building. She didn't even realise that she ended up in the old part of the city where no-one hardly stayed at anymore. With her advanced hearing she heard Goten calling her name. She knew he was sorry but that doesn't mean what he said hadn't of made her angry or hurt her feelings. She hated feeling like a burden to everyone.

"Excuse me miss?" Said a man wearing torn-up clothing. He appeared to be in his 30's-40's. He had no hair and his skin was pale with a purplish tint to it. His eyes were black and empty.

Goku and ChiChi had always taught Pan not to judge others by the way that they look like, but she didn't like the vibe she was getting from this guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes" she said clearly, not wanting him to know how much he creeped her out. "I have to be getting back, my brother is looking for me."

"I don't hear anyone" the man said.

"Just because you can't hear him doens't mean he's not there" Pan told him.

"I suppose you're right."

"Now I really must be going, have a good day Sir."

"You too miss."

Pan turned around and started walking fast again, her finger on the panic button of the watch just in case. She really didn't like that guy, something was just off about him. Something sharp hit the back of Pans neck just above the chain of her necklace. It made her body start to go numb all over, quickly she pressed the button.

'Trunks..' she weakly called out light head.

'Panna!' Was his panic reply back before everything went black for Pan.

The strange man caught her and removed the needle he threw at her neck. With a deep breath he let his human disguise fall away. His purple tinted skin darkened leaving white splotches in some places, scales appeared all over his body, his teeth became razor sharp, and a white tail appeared behind him.

Kuriza smirked down at his prize "Soon" he said. "Revenge will be mine."

Trunks was in a board meeting, he wasn't paying attention. He never payed attention, all the board members did was fight. Honestly he had no idea why they fought. Since he was the president it was his opinion that mattered. He sighed this was taking forever and his mind was going some where else. Yes you guessed it, he was thinking about Pan. She was with Goten today so he wasn't to worried about anything happening.. but he thought to soon.

Three things happened all in one second that made Trunks heart drop.

1. The bracelet that he had gotten years ago with Pan became very hot, letting him know that something had happened to her.

2. His watch started going off letting him know something happened.

3. Pan telepathically called his name weakly.

"'Panna!'" He immediately called back, mentally and verbally. All the board members stopped talking and looked at their boss confused.

'Get to Capsule Corp immediately!' Piccolo's voice boomed. Trunks didn't care that he was in his office, he prayed that Pan was only hurt and Instant Transmissioned right then and there to Capsule Corp.

Everyone was already there when Trunks popped in the middle of the room just as Goten came running through the door. His face was paler that what it normally was, a sickly color to it and he felt like throwing up.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked Goten, who just shook his head unable to speak."GOTEN WHERE IS SHE? She was with you, please tell me she just got hurt. She called me."

Goten shook his head fast "We got separated for one minute.. ONE MINUTE!" Everyone was quite unsure of what to say.

"He has her.." Trunks whispered in disbelief. "Kuriza has her.. THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS HER!" He started running to door charging up when Goku and Vegeta both grabbed one of his arms.

"Trunks listen to me!" Vegeta told him "I know how you're feeling, you're pissed. You want to go find Kuriza-"

"IT'S ME HE WANT'S! LET GO!"

Vegeta continued "Don't do anything rash! Kuriza won't kill Pan, he want's her alive so you'll come! We need to find out where he is at so we can safely get Pan away from him."

Trunks forced his arms free from Vegetas and Gokus. He screamed really loud while punching the wall, easily breaking through it. None of the z-fighters had ever seen him like this. He started at the wall breathing deep and sharp, a dark aura surrounding him. Vegeta was almost afraid that he would go after Kuriza anyways.

"Don't do anything rash" Trunks said scoffing darkly before stalking up to his room. Every hit of his foot to the floor was like thunder, and they heard his door slamming no doubt breaking it. To say Trunks tore-up his room would be an understatement, he demolished it. He was so angry at himself for not being there.

Think Trunks, think he kept telling himself. He had been trying to reach Pan with no luck, she was unconscious. He was determined to find her, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind searching for her. As if he was flying mentally he did find her.. He saw in his head. She was passed out on the ground of some desert mountain region. It was as if he was right there with her.

'Panna, wake up' he told her. She started moving around like a normal person would when they had been sleeping for a while. 'Don't make to much movement, they'll know you're awake.'

'Trunks..?' She asked.

'It's me, i'm coming to get you Panna.'

'Kuriza, gave me a shot.. ' She said still half-out of it.

'It's okay Panna i'm coming I promise he's not going to hurt you anymore.'

'He just said that he's at the place where Freiza landed when he came back to Earth. He's waiting for you..'

'He won't have to wait much longer.'

Trunks looked around his room, really he couldn't hardly tell his bed was his bed anymore. He saw the sword Tapion gave him when he was a child hanging up on his wall. It looked just like the sword Mirai Trunks had.. He thought confused.

'Take it with you' said a voice in his head.

'But I don't know how to use a sword' he said back.

'You will when the time is right.'

Before Trunks could think against it he grabbed the sword and slung it on his back heading down stairs.

"My lord, are you sure she is the one?" Said one of Kurizas men looking at Pan who was on the ground.

"Are you doubting me?" Kuriza asked.

"N-no my Lord! Not at all!"

Kuriza chuckled at the mans fear "I'm sure she's the one, I saw her face. Now all we have to do is wait for him to show up.."

"Do you really think he will?" Asked one of his other men.

"Of course I do, why else would I of taken her! He'll show up and this is when the fun really begins."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill her right in front of him, he'll be so heart broken that he won't fight back and then i'll kill him! The people of this planet will become slaves and i'll trade this pathetic mud-ball of a planet!" He said laughing evilly.

"What if she wakes up?"

Kuriza laughter stopped as he glared at the solider who dared asked the question. "I gave her a special shot that has took many, many hard years to make. You see it weakens.. Saiyans. That's why she's asleep now, her body can't handle it" he said smirking. "I studied the notes my father had left behind about the Saiyans and that's how I was able to make it. And now I will avenge my fathers death, by killing the two people who killed him and in the same spot where they killed him as well!" He said laughing again. All of his men looked around at each other, they had no choice but to follow him. It was follow or be dead.

"What are we going to do?" ChiChi cried a few minutes after Trunks had left the room.

"Some how we have to find out where Kuriza is" Goku said.

Dende appeared in the room Kibito Kai right beside him. " Z-fighters!" He said " I have some horrible news! Kuriza has been on Earth for days, a week even maybe. He sneaked aboard on a plane that goes to a distant planet and brings aliens here. He's been in a disguise this whole time!"

"You mean to tell me, we could of seen him and not know it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes and now, strange ships have arrived.. his solders i'm guessing."

"I have to go talk to my ancestor" Kibito said before disappearing again.

"Well?" Vegeta snapped "Where are the ships located."

"Their-"

"At the place where Freiza landed when he came to Earth" Trunks said coming down the stairs. The dark aura was still surrounding him. "Panna's awake, she told me." ChiChi cried happily, thankful that her daughter was okay.

"I'm going to get her, I don't care if you try to stop me." He said "So I suggest if any of you want to come along, you better hold on." He said fixing to Instant Transmission away. Everyone, not wanting to miss anything grabbed on.

**Just in case any of you are wondering.. Daichi is at a sitters house! I wasn't about to bring him into what's about to happen!**


	101. Face To Face

****-Mystery-Gurl: Awe don't be to mad at Goten, he didn't mean it. We all say things we don't mean somethings or at least I know I do. Glad you liked the chapter!****

**-Superblueowl: Lol I know you guys probably hate these cliffhangers but you're right I have to keep you guys waiting to see what's going to happen next! Thanks!**

**-Lena: Yeah, me too!**

**-Guest2: Ohh! I see what you mean now okay. I was going to make it something that only Pan could do but now i'm not really sure. It just depends on how the story goes. Thank you i'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**-Hazyangel: Lol sorry!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thanks! I went over this chapter around 3 times to make sure there wasn't any typos. As far as Kuriza.. He'll call in a little help from some old friends.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Lol I love your reviews! It was awesome and don't worry, i'm not going to hurt Pan! Hahaha you made Goten call Vegeta, Veggie! And yes I think you're an awesome artist!**

**-Countrygirl19: I hope you like it!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him.**

**-TrunksxPanforeves: Yeah I know what you mean they should of told them about the Mirai's buuuut I wanted them to be kept a secret.**

**-Animegirl9929: Thank you! Here's the chapter!**

***Chapter 101- Face To Face***

Daja Vu, that's what it felt like for the older z-fighters as Trunks appeared them on the same cliffs they watched M. Trunks and M. Pan kill Freiza on. From below they saw Kuriza, you could tell it it was him because he resembled his father a lot. On the ground by his feet was Pan, who was still pretending to be knocked out. She was still very dizzy and weak, but she didn't want to black out again.

"What's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing for you guys" Trunks said not taking his eyes off Pan.

"What?" Goku asked confused.

"Panna and me have a plan" Trunks said before disappearing.

He appeared ten feet away from Kuriza who smirked when he saw him.

"Well, well, well look at who finally decided to join the party" Kuriza said.

"You have something I want" Trunks told him.

"Ah yes it looks like I do. Let me guess, you've come to rescue her?"

"No" Trunks told him smirking, and Pan slipped her hand into her pocket. Kuriza looked confused and all the z-fighters gasped. Something was either definitely wrong or that was apart of the plan.

"I don't need to resuce her this time-"

"Because I can rescue myself!" Pan said taking a pen out of her pocket and stabbing it through Kuriza's ankle, making him scream in pain. She quickly sat up and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back wards. She got up and ran over to Trunks, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"You little twrips! You'll pay!" Kuriza said on his hands and knees, trying to get situated again.

Now that Trunks had Pan he could concentrated on the Kuriza's power levels. It seemed M. Trunks was right, this guy was stronger than Freiza, but he had around the same power Baby had. Trunks could easily defeat him.

"You mean like how your father was going to make us pay?" Trunks asked Kuriza "Please, I easily killed you'e father and i'll kill you too."

"You're a cocky thing arent' you?" Kuriza said standing up on one leg.

"I"m confident" Trunks said smirking. He glanced over at Pan for a second and saw that she was smiling. "You want to be so much like your father? Then you can die by my sword also!" Trunks said taking his sword out of sheath with one hand and throwing it threw Kuriza. Trunks was surprised about what good aim he had, for it landed right in the monsters chest.

"Ancestor are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Kibito Kai asked Elder Kai as they watched from the crystal in the other world.

"I'm afraid not, we must let Kuriza do what he is fixing to do. Be ready because once he does this they'll jump in and try to fight him. He'll prove to be stronger than they thought. When this happens you must go down there and make Kuriza wait to fight and bring Trunks and Pan here." Elder Kai said.

"Yes ancestor" Kibito said sad that there was nothing else he could do.

Kuriza started laughing, blood oozing from his mouth. "That would of killed me.. If I had a heart! I suppose you two remember Babadi? The great wizard who realised Majin Buu?" Kuriza asked them.

"How do you know him?" Pan asked.

"I was his apprentice before he left to go find Buu!" Kuriza said pulling Trunks sword out of his chest and tossing it to the ground. He then put a hand over the injured spot and continued talking. "The old fool taught me everything he knew before he left!" Before Trunks or Pan could stop him he started chanting out strange words and a strong wind came out of no where circling around him as he chanted louder and louder. Trunks and Pan both tried blasting him with no luck, the blast just reflected off of the wind. Pan grabbed on to Trunks so she wouldn't fall down from the wind.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Uub, Piccolo, Bra, and Vegeta all jumped down beside Trunks and Pan all them trying to keep themselves from blowing away.

Suddenly the ground split opened and then the worst thing happened.. Frieza and King Cold came flying out of Hell, but they wasn't alone. Right behind them was Cell, Super Buu, and Baby.

"Holy crap!" Goten whispered at all the villians.

"I easily beat Frieza and Cell in hell-" Goku started before he was cut off.

"Now Goku don't underestimate us" Frieza said smirking.

"Yes it seems as if our powers have gotten an.. Upgrade you could say" Cell said.

"I hope you don't mind, I called in some friends to help me" Kuriza said. "And most of them hate you two just as much as I do!"

"To much of a coward to do it on you're own?" Trunks asked him "So what now? You're all going to attack us and see which one of you can kill us?"

"No, we'll all have the pleasure of doing that!" Kuriza said before changing again and suddenly King Cold, Freiza, Cell, Super Buu, and Baby all merged into his body. He grew in size and he was way uglier than before.

"I am Mega Kuriza! No on can stop me now!" He proved it by killing his own solders.

"Yeah we'll see about that!" Trunks said before all the ones on the ground attacked him.

Kuriza was stronger now, a lot stronger than what he was before he called for the other villains. Even after Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta powered up to go super Saiyan four they still seemed to be no match for the monster.

Kuriza tail which could now stenched because Buu was apart of him grabbed Trunks ankle and flipped him upside down.

"I got you now boy!"

Pan who was on the ground picked up Trunks sword and threw it to him.

"Think again you freak!" He said slicing the monsters tail off. "I think this belongs to you" he said shaking the part of the tail off his ankle. It didn't effect Kuriza, since Cell was apart of him, and Cell was made from Piccolo he could grow his tail back.

"Guys this isn't working!" Bra said "Pan.." she said noticing how her best-friend looked "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Trunks looked at Pan, Bra was right she really didn't look good.

"I.. I don't know" Pan said softly swaying on the spot and Trunks quickly supported her. "I feel dizzy.."

"It's my shot!" Kuriza yelled "So it's still working!"

"Panna" Trunks said trying to get her to look at him.

"Everything's dancing" she said before falling back.

"PAN!" They heard ChiChi yell all the way from on top of the cliff.

"Panna!" Trunks said catching her her before she could hit the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD?" He yelled at Kuriza.

"Oh nothing really.. I just gave her a shot that weakeneds her and I might of gave her to much so.. soon she could die!" He said smirking at the thought.

"She could die..? YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Trunks said holding Pan tightly in his arms and breathing heavily.

"Fine by me!" Kruiza yelled "I'll fight you now, that way if your little girl friend does live she'll wake up to find you dead!"

"NO!" Kibito Kai yelled appearing beside Trunks. "Trunks, you and Pan need to come with me to the other world now! My ancestor can train you two so you can beat Kuriza. He can heal Pan and get all of that stuff out of her, she'll be okay."

"Hello? Super villain still here" Kuriza said acting bored. "And just what am I just supose to wait?"

"Yes" Kibito told him. "Cell is apart of your personality now so you want Trunks and Pan at their best don't you?" Kuriza didn't answer answer so Kitbito continued. "I know you do, and all the villain that are in you want to see just how strong they can get and if you wait you'll find out. If "no one can beat you" then you have nothing to worry about. You can host another Cell game so everyone knows who you are." Kibito really hoped that worked, he needed to get Trunks and Pan to the other world and fast. "All i'm asking for is two weeks!"

It seemed like forever before Kuriza answered "Two weeks that's all i'm waiting. If their not back i'm killing everyone on this planet!" He said before flying off.

"They'll be back!" Kibito yelled after him.

"Can you're ancestor really help Panna?" Trunks asked Kibito looking at Pan who was in his arms still looking weak.

"Don't worry Trunks" Kibito told him "He will."

"Trunks, I" Goten said before closing his mouth. "It's my fault Pan got kidnapped."

"What do you mean Goten?" Bra asked him "You said you two go separated."

"We only got seprated because I said something I really shouldn't of said.. And I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't but Pan got mad and walked away."

"What did you say?" Trunks asked him and Goten didn't say anything. "Goten! What did you tell her?" He demanded sounding like a real prince.

"I told her I had better things to do than to follow her around all day.."

"SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Trunks yelled at him.

"I KNOW! If I could I would take it all back!"

"It's a little to late for that" Trunks said bitterly.

"Stop it you two!" Bra said standing between her boyfriend and brother. "You two fighting like this isn't going to help Pan get better!"

"Wait a minute Kibito.. What about the rest of us? What are we going to do while Trunks and Pan go with you?" Goku asked.

"Train, although if what my ancestor says he can do is true, you guys won't have to fight again and Trunks and Pan should be enough."

"What is he going to do?"

"He's going to unlock all of their powers. Are you ready Trunks?"

Trunks nodded and Kibito placed a hand on his shoulder so he could easily take both of them.

"Trunks, I really am sorry" Goten said.

"It's not me you should be asking forgiveness too" Trunks said before Kibito disappeared them away.

**WELL.. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. AS ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! TRUNKS AND PAN ARE GOING TO GO TRAIN WITH WITH ELDER KAI.. OH MY. LOL I KNOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE SERIOUS BUT I AM GOING TO TRY TO THROW SOME FUNNY STUFF IN THERE TO LIGHTEN IT UP BECAUSE IT'S BEEN KINDA DARK WITH THE WHOLE NEW VILLAIN. ALSO TRUNKS AND PAN ARE GOING TO GO SOMEWHERE ON THEIR SECOND WEEK OF TRAINING AND THINK EVERYONE WILL BE SURPRISED TO FIND OUT WHERE THEY'RE GOING! :)**


	102. Kai Planet

**-Mystery-Gurl: Lol thanks! Here's the chappie!**

**-Animegirl9929: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Countrygirl19: Go ahead and cuss all you want, it doesn't bother me :p lol. As for Pan and Trunks fighting Kuriza.. You'll see. :)**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Lol glad you're excited!**

**-Lena: Don't worry you'll find you when it happens. :)**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol i'm glad you're excited I think you'll like it!**

**-VeggieTrunks: Hahaah! You read my mind! I was planning on Elder Kai hitting on Pan a few times! Because we all know how he is.. but we also know how Trunks is! Heehe**

**-Guest2: Lol thanks! I thought Kuriza saying that would be funny!**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Lol thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-demondeathgirl101: If I would have to guess I would probably say i'm better at writing romance scenes.. But i'm not sure, it's really up to the reader I guess.**

***Chapter 102- Kai Planet***

"You can lay Pan down here Trunks" Kibito Kai told him after appearing them to Kai planet.

Trunks gently laid Pan down on the grass and powered down sitting down beside her holding one of her hands. There was no way in hell he was leaving her side. Kibito sat down beside him more around Pans feet.

"There you are, took you long enough to get here" Elder Kai told Kibit walking up.

"I'm sorry, but I got them here didn't I? Trunks this is my ancestor, Elder Kai."

Trunks bowed his head to the Kai in respect "You can help Panna?"

"Yes" he said getting down on his knees and holding his hands over Pans stomach. He started moving them around and then up, getting very close to her breast.

"Lower your hands" Trunks told him trying not to growl.

"Oops" he said pretending like it was a mistake and he moved his hands back to over her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Five minutes later he opened them and removed his hands from over Pans stomach.

"There was a lot of dark magic in that shot, but I removed all of it" Elder Kai said. "She should be waking up any moment now." True to his word Pan started stirring.

"Panna?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks?" Pan said slowly opening her eyes. "What happened?"

Trunks helped her sit up and hugged her "Kuriza shot was still in you effecting your body."

Pan turned her head and saw Elder Kais face just a few inches from her own. Her eyes widened and she leaned into Trunks more "Trunks, who is this?"

"Well that's no way to thank someone who just saved you! I'm the Elder Kai" he said introducing himself.

"I'm sorry" Pan told him. "I didn't know you saved me. Thank you" She said before kissing his cheek in thanks.

Elder Kai's face lit up, his eyes wide, and a huge smile on his face as he started out in space.

"Is he okay?" Pan asked Trunks and Kibito.

"I think he' s in shock" Kibito said poking his ancestor.

Elder Kai shook his head very fast "Now time for business! Pan I need you to power up as much has you can."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together in confusion "You mean like go Super Saiyan 3?"

"As far as you can go" Elder Kai told her nodding.

"Trunks Pan told him smiling "You have to let me go."

"Fine he said sighing and let her go. He helped her stand up and she walked a few feet away.

"Why do you need her to power up?" Kibito asked Elder Kai.

"You'll see."

Pan screamed letting all of her power out just as Elder Kai had told her to do. She noticed something was different, it didn't feel like a level 3. She felt stronger than that for some reason. Trunks eyes widened as he watched Pan go super Saiyan 4. Her hair was it's always midnight black, crazily styled all the way down to the middle of her back. Just like when Trunks was in that stated her fur was a dark blood read and she had black marking around her eyes. Of course her state was different from the boys because she was a girl. The fur covered most of her breast, but still it showed a good portion of them.

"Panna.." Trunks said smiling amazed. "You're a super Saiyan 4!" He said standing up.

"I am?" Pan asked looking at her arms. Her eyes widened "I am!" She said happily. "You unlocked it for me?" She asked Elder Kai.

He shrugged "You was close to reaching it, I just gave you an extra push."

"Thank you."

"What do you say about another kiss? For helping you out so much?" Elder Kai asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him and he just laughed nervously "Or maybe not."

"How do I look?" Pan asked Trunks smiling.

"Hot" he answered honestly.

"Okay you two time for you to rest, tomorrow we'll start on your training" Kibito Kai said.

"Why wait?" Trunks asked him.

"It's been a long day and you two need to be fully rested."

Pan powered down and he lead them to house like place where they would be staying at until they left.

"I'll see you two in the morning" Trunks and Pan thanked him before going in. They was surprised to see how much it was like a house with a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom that even had drawers full of clothes in them.

"It's been such a long day" Pan said laying down on the bed. It was getting dark out and the both of them had showered and ate.

"You're telling me" Trunks said laying beside her.

Pan snuggled up next to him "Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?" Trunks said confused.

"For saving me earlier."

"You rescued yourself, remember?" He said smiling at the memory of Pan stabbing Kurizas ankle.

"Yes.. but you woke me up. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

Trunks wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer "Panna, i'm sorry. He got you.. I was suppose to protect you. Goten told me what happened."

"You wasn't to harsh on him was you?" When Trunks didn't answer she looked up and saw the guilty face he had on. "Of course you was."

"Well can you blame me? I thought you might die on me."

"Well it happened and there is nothing we can do now to stop it. I just hope Goten knows I forgive him."

"You're amazing" Trunks told her. "Forgiving him like that. He didn't even do it to me and i'm still pissed."

Pan smiled softly "He didn't mean it. We were all a little stressed about Kuriza."

"Still though, you're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself" she said before kissing him.

"Morning you two" Kibito Kai said greeting Trunks and Pan.

"Morning" they chimed.

"About time you two showed up" Elder Kai said.

"Hey you didnt' tell us what time to meet you. You just said see you in the morning" Pan told him.

"Okay, okay. Now please sit." Trunks and Pan sat down, unsure of what going to happen.

"Okay. Now to un-lock both your powers fully you need.. Tails."

Pans eyes widened and she leaned back, throwing up a leg up in the direction of Elder Kai as to stop him from coming closer.

"I don't think so buddy! My dad told me all the crap you did to him to make his tail grow and you're not doing it to me!"

Trunks remembering Goku telling them the horrors of growing his tail back leaned back as well his eyes as well. "You're not touching me!" He said forming a cross with his fingers and holding them towards Elder Kai.

"Oh would you two stop it."

"You're not touching us!" They yelled at him.

"I wasn't planning to. We have less time to work with than Goku did so i'm going to have to use some of my powers to make them grow."

"Couldn't you of just done that with my dad?" Pan asked him.

"Well.. Yes. But Goku had more time to work with, and well.." He said trailing off.

"Ooo" Trunks said smirking. "Goku's going to mad when he finds out you made him do all that stuff when you could have just used your powers the whole time."

"He won't be that mad.." Elder Kai said trying not to think about it.

"Yeah sure.." Pan said smiling.

"Stop scaring him you two" Kibito said, but smiling as well.

"What? Their not scaring me!" Elder Kai said causing Trunks and Pan to laugh. He huffed "Stop it! And drink this!" He said handing them both cups filled with a cream colored liquid.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"It will help with the re-growth of the tails. Then during the meditation process it will grow."

"Okay.." Pan said before the both of them dranked it.

"That was disgusting" Trunks said when he was done.

Pan nodded in agreement "Worse than a Senzu bean."

"Sorry you two, I wish I could of changed the flavor for you" Kibito Kai said.

"Enough talking" Elder Kai said sitting down on the ground across from Trunks and Pan. He placed a comic between his legs and held out his hands out in front of them "Meditation time!"

"Wait you're just going to sit there and read comics why we sit here and meditate?" Trunks asked him.

"I'm un-locking your powers! Now concentrate!"'

"I thought we was going to train as in physical training" Trunks said.

"Don't worry" Kibito told them smiling. "You guys are going some where next week and that's where you will be doing your physical training to test you're new powers."

Trunks and Pan shared a look before closing their eyes and cleared their minds. Soon they heard laughter and opened their eyes to see Elder Kai laughing at his comic. He soon realised they was looking at him and looked up.

"Sorry" he said. "It's a good one, now back to meditating!"

Trunks looked over at Pan 'This guys is crazy' he told her telepathically.

'I agree, he's defiantly. .different.'

"Stop talking telepathically, concentrate" Elder Kai told them flipping a page of his comic.

Trunks and Pan sighed, this was going to be a long week.

**WELL.. I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


	103. Announcement

**-Super Pan-Chan: Yay! You got your phone back! Thanks I do try to make it funny!**

**-TrunksxPanDbgtlover101: Awe thanks so much! I would love to read your stories once you write them! Just let me know and I'll check them out :)**

**-VeggieTrunks: Haha! Yes it should be fun training for Trunks and Pan! Haha as always I love your reviews!**

**-Lena: Thanks!**

**-Ajamshamoodah: Haha nice to have you back!**

**-Hazyangel: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol I like jealous Trunks too! :3**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chappie.**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Thanks!**

**-Dark m00n angel: Thanks! Here it is!**

**-Guest: Thank you!**

**-brianna0122: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thanks! I'm really happy that you liked it!**

**-Number 1 fan: You like jealous Trunks and Pervert Elder Kai you say..? Then you'll like this chapter! :)**

***Chapter 103- Announcement***

It has been 5 days since Trunks and Pan had gone to Kai planet and as always in times like this the z-fighters stayed closer together. Training everyday in hope that if Trunks and Pan needed their help they would be there.

"Don't worry to much you two" Gohan told ChiChi and Bulma. "If their training is anything like mine was then all their going to do is mediate while Elder Kai reads comics."

"Yeah but medate for two whole weeks?" Bra asked him.

He shrugged "I'm not really sure maybe Elder Kai is doing things a bit differently than he was with me."

"Still I wish we could at least see them" ChiChi said.

"Maybe we can" Goku said.

"What are you talking about Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked him.

"King Kai.. Maybe I can get him to show us a bit.."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked him "Try!"

Goku closed his eyes and a few minutes later King Kai appeared in the Briefs living room where everyone was at.

"Goku, why am I here? Whats the emergency?" He asked.

"Well.. I'm sure you know about Trunks and Pan going to the Kai Planet to train with Elder Kai right?"

"Yes.."

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could show us some of their training? We just want to see how their doing! We're all worried."

"What do I look like to you? Just someone who snoops on other peoples business?"

"Pllllease King Kai!" Goku said holding his hands out in front of him. "It would mean a whole, whole lot!"

King Kai sighed "Fine, but i'm only going to show you guys a bit! Because I don't waist all my time on spying! Plus if I showed you to much Elder Kai could get mad.." He placed an atena on the tv and an image started to appear on it. It was Pan, a health Pan walking.

"Panny!" ChiChi cried happily "Shes okay!"

On the tv Pan started screaming and they watched her turn into a Super Saiyan 4.

"Amazing!" Goku said "Pans a Super Saiyan 4!"

The scene changed and it showed Elder Kai telling Trunks and Pan they need to grow tails.. and Trunks and Pan freaking out.

"You mean.. He could of used his powers the whole time to re-grow my tail but he made me do all that other stuff instead?" Goku said in disbelief.

"Tails?" ChiChi and Bulma said, they had gotten all of their kids tails cut off when they was born. Gohan was the only one who didn't but Piccolo cut his off.

"Does that mean they can't go out in a full moon?" Gohan asked King Kai.

King Kai just shrugged "I don't know, i'm not the Elder Kai."

The scene changed and it was Trunks and Pan laying down on the grass. Trunks was on his back with his hands behind his head and Pan was on her stomach her head in her hands as she stared off in space.

"I can't take it anymore.. All we do is sit there and mediate!" Trunks said shaking his head. "And all he does is sit there and read his comics!"

"My brain hurts" Pan said. "But at least our tails are fully grown." She said sitting up and un-wrapping her tail from around her waist so it was by her face. She smiled and gently pet it.

"Awe!" Bra said "Pan has a tail!"

"Yeah" Trunks said sitting up and un-wrapping his tail as well so it was lazily swinging behind him. "But I don't think I can mediate any more! It's driving me crazy!"

"Patience is a virtue" Elder Kai said appearing on the tv with his back turned to Trunks and Pan.

Trunks held up his middle finger towards him and Pan grabbed it and held it down right before Elder Kai turned around. She smiled at him, waving as well and when she turned back around she glared at Trunks who just shrugged innocently with a smile on his face.

Before the next scene came on King Kai started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked him.

"N-nothing! It's just this is probably my favorite scene!" He said holding a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"Well then show us!" Goten said wanting to see it.

"Don't do it" Kibito Kai told Elder Kai who was standing beside him. Elder Kai had a hand out wiggling his fingers, he kinda looked like Master Roshii when he was about to do something perverted and everyone knew what he was going to do and immediately felt bad for him. Trunks would not be happy..

"I have to! At least once!" He said before grabbing Pans butt.

Pan gasped making Trunks look at her confused.

"YOU JUST GRABBED MY BUTT YOU LITTLE PERV!" Pan yelled at Elder Kai making him back up a bit.

"What?" Trunks said through gritted teeth.

Elder Kai held up his hands and laughed nervously "I should probably run now, huh?" He said.

Trunks grabbed his sword handle but didn't take it out. "I'll give you to the count of 5" he said darkly. "One.."

"AHH!" Elder Kai said taking off running in the other direction.

"Two..- Forget it! I'm not counting anymore!" Trunks said taking his sword out and chasing Elder Kai.

Pan stood there smug, she loved it when Trunks got jealous and over protective like that.

Kibito Kai on the other hand faced palmed he couldn't believe his ancestor was that stupid.

"Make sure you don't kill him Trunks" Pan told him still smiling. "We need him to un-lock the rest of our powers."

Trunks threw his sword to Elder Kai who was leaning on a rock.

"He got me! He got me!" Elder Kai said dramatically.

Trunks walked over to him and removed his sword from Elder Kai's clothes, no way hurting him. He put his sword in his sheath and looked at the Kai "Stop hitting on Panna or next time I won't miss."

Pan turned around and started walking away, Trunks right behind her as Elder Kai slowly feel to his knees.

"Well" Kibito told his ancestor standing beside him. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"That's all I can show you" King Kai said. "Really it is."

"Thanks King Kai for showing us what you did."

King Kai soon left and it was back to the normal waiting game. Seeing if Kuriza was going to host another Cell games. They didn't have to wait long because soon the tv station it was on changed and Kuriza face poped up on it smirking.

"Hello Earthlings, my name is Lord Kuriza. I'm sure most of you remember Cell don't you?" He waited a few seconds before continuing "Ah is the horror coming back to you now? You see Cell was a.. Good friend of mine and I decided to host another Cell game. Now, now don't worry i'm not going to kill any of you like Cell was.. I only want to kill two people. I belive you all know them. I hear their quite the celebrities Trunks Briefs and Pan Son. Ring any bells? I thought so. In 9 days in the same spot where the first Cell games were held I plan on fighting Trunks and Pan as well as killing them! If by some chance the two of them can beat then you pathetic weaklings will have nothing to worry about, but when I kill them you will all become my slaves! Haha" He said giving an evil laugh. "Do not underestimate me humans, for I am far more powerful than Cell was!" He said before blasting many things and soon the tv fuzzed.

"He's horrible" Bulma said. "Do you guys really think Trunks and Pan will be enough to stop him?"

"Of course" Goku said. "There training under the Elder Kai everything will be okay."

"Hercule everyone is going to expect you to fight him" Gohan told him.

Hercules eyes widened "What? Why me? He said Trunks and Pan!"

"He's right dad" Videl said holding Daichi. "You're still the champ of the world remember?"

"That's it! I'm retiring as soon as Trunks and Pan come back! They can be the world champs!" He said.

"It's only a matter of time before everyone freaks out like they did with the Cell games" Piccolo said.

"Yeah" Krillin agreed. "No one wants to be a slave."

"Do you think they'll have cameras there like they did last time?" Tein asked.

"Probably so" said Piccolo knowing how humans were.

Bra laid her head on Gotens shoulder "Well by the way Trunks and Pan are looking I would say they'll have no problem crushing Kuriza."

"That's the spirit" Goku said smiling. "We all need to just believe in Trunks and Pan, they've never let us down before."

Finally after what seemed like forever a week of mediating had passed. Trunks and Pan tails were fully grown and to be honest it was nothing like either of them expected. They thought it would be weird and uncomfortable but it wasn't weird at all and honestly at was more like a comfort. It was as if they had always had one and they never had their first ones cut off when they were babies.

"I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth" Pan said in a sing-song voice whipping her tail.

"Panna" Trunks said covering her mouth with one hand and holding the back of her head with the other causing her to laugh. "You know I love you and I think you have a beautiful voice, but I hate that song." He said the last part sighing.

Pan licked his hand and he removed it.

"Did you just lick my hand?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe.. There's no point in covering my mouth up with your hand, because i'll just lick it."

"You know I have better things for you tongue to do."

"Oh really?"

"Really" he said smirking before kissing her. He soon wrapped his tail around her as she wrapped hers around him, it was like instinct.

Pan started petting Trunks tail making purring like sounds escape his throat. Pan started giggling, she loved doing this to him.

"Panna, st-top it" he said trying not to let the sounds escape. It was hard not too because it felt so nice and it was turning him on.

Pan stopped and smiled "Awe, I think it's adorable!"

Trunks pouted "I am not adorable."

Pans smiled widened and she tried not to laugh "You are when you do that face.. and when you purr."

"I do not purr!" Trunks said desperately.

"You do too!" Pan told him giggling.

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Are you two done?" Elder Kai asked as him and Kibito Kai walked up.

"Yes" Pan told him before Trunks could speak so she could have the last word.

"Good" Elder Kai said. "Because your mediation is complete."

"So we have cool un-locked powers now?" Trunks asked him.

"Well your powers are un-locked but when they'll come out is up to you."

"Huh?" Pan asked him.

"These powers are special. Trust me, they'll come out when you need them."

"So you're telling us that we probably won't see them until we fight Kuriza?" Trunks asked him sighing, he was really looking forward to seeing his cool new powers.

"More or less" Elder Kai said.

"I have a question" Pan said. "We have tails now, so does that mean we can't go out in the full moon?"

"I'm not sure" Elder Kai told them. "Your fathers over came the great ape so going out during the full moon won't effect them, but for you two i'm not sure because you never turned into great apes."

"Are you ready you two?" Kibito asked them.

"For what?"

"It's been a week, it's time for you two to go to your next destination for the other week."

"Where are we going?" Pan asked excited.

"Planet Vegeta, it's time for you two to meet your ancestors" Kibito Kai said leaving Trunks and Pan... As well as the rest of the readers in shock!

**SURPRISED? I HOPE SO!**

**IF ANY OF YOU THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE GOING TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION WHERE PLANET VEGETA HASN'T BEEN DESTROYED YET THEN I WOULD BE VERY SURPRISED.**

**ANYWAYS.. HOPED YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	104. Destiny

**-Number 1 fan: Lol thanks! I hope you like it!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha i'm glad you thought it was funny! You and your cast! LMAO**

**-Olive the crazy: Awe thank you! And I could never leave this story! It's my baby!**

**-Countrygirl19: Yeah, I wish Goku could of met him too.**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol i'll try!**

**-Dark m00n angel: Thank you! Here it is!**

**-VeggieTrunks: I'm glad you liked Trunks chasing Elder Kai because you gave me the idea and I just had to put it in there for you! :) I can see Trunks flipping Elder Kai off.. Even if he is a Kai. *Shrugs* That's just how I see Trunks. And I see Pan singing! I see a lot of things.. Hehe Trunks.. "Yes master." LMAO!**

**-Goddess of darkness 97: Thanks!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Thanks!**

**IMPORTANT: Okay everyone please remember that this is FANfiction, so things about Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans WILL be different than what they was in the movie Baradock father of Goku and the show.. Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!**

*Chapter 104- Destiny*

"H-how?" Trunks asked Kibito shock clear on his face.

"Do you remember me telling you about the different dimensions?" He asked Trunks and Pan who nodded. "Well where you two are going is a different dimension where Freiza hasn't blown up planet Vegeta yet.. That's actually why you two are going there. You're going to kill Freiza."

"We are?" Pan asked her eyes wide.

"Yes" Kibito told her smiling. "I think it's time I tell you two another story."

"We don't have more counterparts do we?" Trunks asked him.

"No" KIbito said laughing "But it does have to do with you two and your bond.

You see the Saiyans wasn't as barbaric as others had believed. True they was a warrior race but they really only fought to protect their planet. Baby was right the Saiyans did kill his people off, but only because the Truffles attacked first. The Saiyans just happened to be stronger. A long time ago their was a couple unlike any other, you see they was special because they had a bond before they mated. It had never happened before, and it wouldn't happen again until you two. Together the two of them led the other Saiyans against the Truffles, and as you know.. they won. Their was no other couple like the two of them, if one died the other would as well from a broken heart, they were soul mates.

It was when the both of them died when the Cold Empire came and made the Saiyans do their bidding, turning them into cold people. But there was legend.. just like the whole Super Saiyan one.. That one day another couple- Soul mates just like the other ones would come and clear all charges against the Saiyan race. Trunks you've heard stories about how your father was, right?" Trunks nodded and Kibito continued.

"He wasn't always like that. Pan your grandfather, Baradock who was gifted with visions after raiding a planet warned Trunks grandfather, King Vegeta about Freizas plan to destroy them. It was then when the King agreed to let Vegeta who was only around 8 at the time go raid a planet. And Baradock was happy to see Goku sent off so that he would live. Sadly Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freiza although both your grandfathers tried to stop him. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Vegeta was forced to join Freizas men and it was there he became a cold blooded killer." Kibito told them. "If the Saiyans had the power like you then they would still be alive. That's why you're going back to help them so planet Vegeta can live. And to clear the name of all Saiyans."

"So.. " Trunks said. "It's like our destiny to kill Kuriza? If we kill him, finally putting an end to Cold Empire, which destroyed our home planet then all charges would be cleared? Everything our ancestors done.. would be put to the grave with the Cold's?"

"Yes. You two are the soul mates of the the legend. If you wasn't you two wouldn't of been to always talk telepathically or have such a strong bond."

"This is a lot to take in" Pan said.

"Yeah" Trunks said. "You're sending us back to the past where all our ancestors lives are going to count on us."

"You two crack me up" Kibito Kai said shaking his head and smiling. "Think about it, if your counterparts who was only 13 and 17 at the time could easily kill Freiza then it shouldn't be a problem for a 18 and 21 year old you two now. Plus you two are way stronger than what your counterparts were, especially with your un-locked powers. Although you won't be needing them to kill Freiza or his father this time."

"You're right" Trunks said smirking.

"What about Kuriza?" Pan asked "Is he born in that time-line yet?"

"No, he's not conceived until after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Now are you two ready?"

Trunks and Pan nodded "How are you going to take us there?"

"I'm a Kai, I don't need a time machine. It'll be like Instant Transmission. Now if you two would please hold on, your grandfathers are expecting you."

Trunks and Pan grabbed on and they soon disapeared. They appeared on a different planet it was very simmilar to the one Baby had wished for years ago.

"Welcome to the planet Vegeta you two" Kibito said smiling.

Trunks and Pan both looked around in wonder.

"So this is where our ancestors lived" Trunks said. "It's different than the one Baby wished for.. It's better."

"It's beautiful" Pan said.

"Well I got to go, your grandfathers are on there way-"

"Wait you're just leaving? What if something happens?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine. I already talked to your grandfathers so they know that you're their grand-kids, you're the legendary soul mates, that you can kill Freiza and that your from the future where the planet was destroyed. See you in a week!" He said before disappearing.

"I can't believe we're here.." Trunks said looking around still.

"It kinda feels like a dream" Pan said. "And soon i'll wake up and it will be gone." Trunks nodded from beside her.

They sat down on a huge rock not daring to go anywhere since they didn't know their way around.

"Can you believe it Vegeta? Our grand-kids are the soul mates!" Said a voice that sounded a lot like Gokus and Trunks and Pan stood up.

"Yes, yes Baradock. I know" said a voice that sounded like Vegetas.

Soon King Vegeta and Baradock appeared and Trunks and Pan couldn't help it.. they started laughing. It was as if seeing Goku and Vegeta there, both decked out in Saiyan clothing.

"They are our grand-kids?" King Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. Trunks and Pan stopped laughing and now that King Vegeta could see Trunks' facial features he could tell that he was his grandson.

"We're sorry" Pan told him. "It's just our fathers look a lot like you two."

"Are you my granddaughter?" Baradock asked her.

She nodded "I'm Pan, my father is Goku, or Kakarrot as you know him."

King Vegeta and Baradock looked at Trunks so he introduced himself. "I'm Trunks, and my father is Prince Vegeta."

"Amazing" Baradock said smiling.

"So can you two really kill Freiza?" King Vegeta asked.

Trunks and Pan shared a look, both of them smiling. At the same time they powered up to Super Saiyans. They felt much stronger now as just Supers, maybe it was because they had tails or maybe it was because their powers were un-locked. Their tails were no longer brown but a golden color just like their hair.

King Vegeta and Baradock who had only ever heard of Super Saiyan as a legend started at them in shock.

"Y-You're Super Saiyans!" King Vegeta said.

"Yeah" Trunks said smirking. "My father and sister can go super as well."

"And so can my father and two older brothers" Pan told them smiling.

"You know, I would say that we can easily kill Freiza. When is he suppose to arrive?"

"In 5 days.. " Baradock told them.

"Perfect" Trunks said as him and Pan powered down.

King Vegeta and Baradock smiled at them.

"Please follow me, i'll lead you to where you'll be staying for your visit" King Vegeta told them before turning around with Baradock and walking away.

**PLEASE DO NOT GET CONFUSED WITH ME PUTTING DIFFERENT DIMENSION AND GOING TO THE PAST. TRUNKS AND PAN ARE TRAVELING TO THE PAST TO PLANET VEGETA SO THEY CAN KILL FREIZA BEFORE HE DESTROYS THE PLANET. THEM DOING SO WILL CAUSE ANOTHER DIMENSION JUST LIKE MIRAI TRUNKS EXPLAINED TO THE Z-FIGHTERS ON DRAGON BALL Z. IT'S A DIFFERENT DIMENSION BECAUSE ALL THOUGH TRUNKS AND PAN WILL CHANGE THE OUT COME OF THE FUTURE ON PLANET VEGETA IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING IN THEIR TIME-LINE. I HOPE NO-ONE IS CONFUSED! :)**

**ANYWAYS..TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	105. Planet Vegeta

**-Ajamshamoodah: Thank you! I'm glad you like the chapters so much! As for the series ghost hunt, I am sorry to say I do not know the show. :( But if I have enough time maybe I can look it up and write a story on the couple that you want.**

**-Lena: Haha thank you! Yeah, go Planet Vegeta!**

**-Hazyangel: Thank you! :)**

**-Number 1 fan: Honestly i'm not sure. It saddens me to say this.. but this story is almost over. There are maybe 15-20 chapters left. Trunks and Pan are going to stay on Planet Vegeta for a week as you know and kill Freiza so i'm going to try to get a few chappys out of that. Then they have top return back to their time and kill Kuriza which will probably be one chapter unless I think it's needs to be two. After their fight with Kuriza i'm still going to post some chapters kinda like the epilogue so you guys can see Trunks and Pans life after the fight.. :( It's making me really sad because this story has become my baby and i've worked so hard on it. BUT after this I still have 'Strong Bonds' and 'Closer' to work on.. and other Trunks/Pan stories I have floating in my head.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Hahaha! What am I smoking? LMAO! Awe i'm awesome? You're pretty awesome too! I couldn't make the Saiyans barbaric! I think the only reason they really acted like that because of Freiza. Powering up for 10 minutes, LMAO! Awe I wish I was a Saiyan! We can be Saiyans together.. it'll be good! :)**

**-Countrygirl19: No Trunks and Pan killing Freiza on Planet Vegeta won't change anything when they go back to their time-line. Kuriza will still be on Earth and they will still have to kill him. It will just change Planet Vegeta.**

**-Olive the crazy: I'm glad you like Planet Vegeta! I have read a few storys of Trunks/ Pan that has taken place on Planet Vegeta.. But I haven't read the one you're talking about.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Awe, stupid brothers. Trust me I feel your pain I have two older ones. Lol well anyways.. Here's the next chapter!**

**-PurpleMimi: Haha thanks!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Lol i'm glad you liked it!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Awe I wished I owned Dragon Ball z too. Sadly I never will :( So i'm stuck writing fanfiction.. BUT hey I love writing fanfiction so i'm okay. :) Flirting thing? You mean like a Saiyan guy flirt with Trunks and make him jealous? You guys seem to really like jealous Trunks.. :3**

**-TrunksxPandbgtlover101: Hahah! I was planning on making Pan jealous for once! :)**

**-Superblueowl: Thanks you so much! I think you'll like it or at least I hope you do! Heres the next chapter!**

**-Mystery-girl: Awe thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Percy J: Nice to have you back! I'm glad you liked all the chappys!**

***Chapter 105- Planet Vegeta***

Planet Vegeta was a lot more than what Trunks and Pan expected. There was markets and little shops everywhere, a lot of the Saiyans looked some what friendly but mainly scared.

"They don't know about Freiza's plan to kill all of us yet" Baradock told them loud enough so only they would hear.

There was a lot of hello's and bows to King Vegeta.. and Baradock. You could tell that the people had a very high respect for both of them.

"Are you two friends?" Pan asked the older two.

"Yes" King Vegeta said. "We grew up together and Baradock is actually my number one General making almost as high as royalty."

"Unbelievable.." Trunks said. "When my dad arrived on Earth.. The planet Kakarrot got sent to the were enemies."

"They still kinda are" Pan said thinking about it. "I don't know.. frienimes?"

King Vegeta laughed with-out humor "Probably Freiza twisting my sons mind up even more."

"I thought my family was just 3rd class fighters" Pan said. Trunks tightened up a bit, he didn't like for Pan to think she was 3rd class at all.

King Vegeta really laughed this time "You are far from 3rd class Princess" he said causing her and Trunks to just stair at him. Trunks was the only person that had ever called her Princess.

"What?" King Vegeta asked them. "You two are mated right?" Together they slowly nodded. "Then since Trunks is my grandson and Pan is his mate that makes her my granddaughter. And because Trunks is a Prince that makes Pan a Princess in the eyes of all Saiyans. Now hurry up you two i'm introducing you two to the public after my son leaves for a raid."

"Wait a minute" Trunks said grabbing Pans hand and walking faster to keep up with the older two. "Did you say introduce us to the public?"

"Yeah, they got to know you two are the legendary soul-mates and that you're going to kill Freiza." Baradock said smiling.

Trunks and Pan just looked at each other wide eyed, how in the world was they going to be able to do this?

They got to the castle and it was huge! Way bigger than Capsule Corp home was. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside was and their was guards almost everywhere. They bowed their heads as King Vegeta and Baradock passed by. Trunks and Pan got led through many hallways and up many stairs.

'Please tell me your paying attention to all the turns and stuff we're taking' Pan told Trunks telepathically.

'Already lost?' He asked her smirking.

'Yes' she said honestly. 'I tried to keep up but i'm pretty sure I missed some turns so now i'm just confused.'

Trunks wasn't surprised really he wasn't. Pan always had the tendency to get lost, she took after Goku in that part.

'Don't worry, i'm not lost' he told her.

'I knew you wouldn't be' she told him smiling.

"Father!" Said a little Vegeta running up to the King. Trunks and Pans eyes widened.. Their Mirai kid Vegeta really did look like his grandpa.

'Oh my gosh! Veggie is adorable as a kid!' Pan said and Trunks started busting out with laughter. If his father had heard her..

"Who are they?" Vegeta asked his father looking at Trunks and Pan. He was mainly looking at Trunks, he looked really familiar.

"Guest" the King told him. "Don't worry son, you'll get to talk to them after your raid. How was your training?"

"Awesome!" Vegeta said before going on about his training.

"Come on you two, i'll lead you to your room" Baradock told them so the King could spend sometime with his son before he left.

"Bye Prince Vegeta!" Pan called to him.

"Father! They know my name!" The prince told the King happily.

"Pan your father should be somewhere in here" Baradock told them stopping at the nursery.

"Let me guess, he's the one wailing" Trunks said looking at the baby with Goku hair.

"D'awe, it's little Papa! I can't wait to tell him and Veggie how adorable they were."

Baradock started laughing "Did you just call the Prince 'Veggie?'"

"Yes, i've always done it."

"He must really like you then. For he doesn't let anyone call him Veggie other than his mother."

"What can I say? He loves me."

"Yeah, he defiantly likes you the most out all of your family."

"Here you go" Baradock said stopping at two very large oak doors. "Your room, maids will be up in a bit to help you get ready." He said before walking away.

Trunks opened the doors and saw a huge room. It looked like it could be a size of house! There was a huge bed that was way bigger than any king sized bed. There was dressers, bookshelves, there was even a fire place and some chairs in front of it! There was two large windows on two sides of of the room. One side a view of the town on the other showed a beautiful view of mountains. Trunks opened up another door to see a huge bathroom to match the room.

Pan opened up their closet which was bigger than their rooms back at Capsule Corp. On one side it had clothes very simllar of King Vegetas, letting her know that it must be Trunks. On the other side it had all kinds of beautiful dresses letting Pan know that they were hers.

"Your sister would love this" Pan said walking into the closet and gently touching the dresses.

"Careful Panna" Trunks said walking over and leaning against the closets door frame with his arms crossed. "You might get lost" he finished joking.

"Well if I do get lost then you'll just have to come and find me."

"I always do" he said smiling.

"How does the bathroom look?"

"Amazing, just like the rest of the room."

"Wanna test the shower out before we have to get ready?" She asked him raising an eye brow and I slight smirk on her face.

Trunks sighed, a huge smile on his face. "I love it when you talk like that" he said holding out a hand for her to take. She took it before kissing him as he lead them to the bathroom, their clothes falling to the floor as they went.

A few hours later they were on the rug in between the fire place and couch.

"Too bad Lancelot's not here" Pan said.

"Yeah he would love this rug" Trunks said as there was a knock on the doors. "Com in..?" He said un-sure.

The doors opened up and a man and women who looked like they could be in their 50's walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Good afternoon your highness" they both greeted as Trunks and Pan stood up walking over to them.

"The King gave us a honor by telling us first before the public announcement that you are the legendary soul-mates." The man said "It's a honor to meet you." He said before him and his wife bowed. Trunks and Pan blushed lightly.

"Thank you.." Trunks told them.

"Oh!" The women said "How rude we almost forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Alivia and this is my mate, Phillip. We have the honors of being your personal maids while you two are here."

"Alright Prince-" Phillip started.

"It's just Trunks" he told him.

"Okay then, now come with me my boy" Phillip said strapping an arm around Trunks shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To find you some proper clothes, you can't just wear sweats when the King introduces you to everyone" he said leading him over to the closet.

"Okay now the fun part for us Princess-"

"Pan" she told Alivia. "Call me Pan" she said smiling.

"Okay, Pan now we have to find a dress for you. Most of the time royal females wear normal clothing like what you saw General Baradock or King Vegeta wear but since it is a big occasion you have to wear a dress." Alivia said leading her to the closet as well.

Trunks looked at Pan in the closet 'Help me.' He told her already holding a pile of clothes.

'I think not' Pan told him smiling. 'I have to get dressed.'

'I don't see why, i'll just un-dress you tonight' he said smirking.

Before Pan could reply Alivia spoke "You two are doing it aren't you?" She asked them.

"Doing what?" Trunks and Pan asked confused.

"Talking telepathically, something that only the soul-mates can do."

"Oh yeah we was.." Trunks told her.

"Amazing truely amazing" Phillip said.

"Are we done yet?" Trunks asked him sighing.

"Yes, now stop your whining. Come on" Phillip said leading him out of the closet.

Soon Alivia rushed Pan to the bathroom to get her changed. She had to help her put on a blue dress because it was different than dresses on Earth. She opened up a drawer on the mirror and Pan had never seen so much make-up in all her life. Even in Bra's room and that girl had a lot. After applying make-up she even did Pans hair, curling it and teasing the top part .

"Almost done" Alivia said smiling before going out of the room right quick before coming back with a silver crown that was beautifully decorated in diamonds.

Pans eyes widened "Am I suppose to wear that?"

"Yes, it's the crown for the Royal Princess."

"What if it falls off?"

"Don't worry dear" Alivia told her chuckling. "It wont." She placed it on Pans head and moved it around until it was just right.

When Pan turned around in the mirror she was shocked, for the first time ever other than when Trunks called her a Princess she felt like one.

"Thank you Alivia" she told the maid smiling.

"It wasn't a problem dear. Your Prince is waiting for you, i'll go ahead and let you two have some time alone. If there is anything thing you two need call for me or Phillip, we'll be glad to help." And with that she was gone and out of the bedroom door in a flash.

Pan walked out behind her and smiled at seeing Trunks fidgeting with his outfit. He really did look like a Saiyan Prince, wearing a out fit similar of King Vegetas but more royal looking. He had on a silver crown too, his of course wasn't girlie as hers but it was still a crown.

"Having problems my Prince?" Pan asked him smiling.

He looked at her and his eyes widened "Yes, problems to breath now that I see how stunning you look."

"You can be so cheesy sometimes" Pan told him shaking her head, but still smiling.

"Ah yes" he said wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "But you love me all the same."

"That I do."

"Really though Panna, you look gorgeous, although that's nothing new to me. I always told you, you was a Princess."

"Just as long as you'll be my Prince."

"Always" Trunks said before kissing her.

**WELL.. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER KING VEGETA INTRODUCES TRUNKS AND PAN TO THE REST OF THE SAIYANS!**


	106. Meet Your People

**-Dbzmangalover26: I know i'm sad about it ending too! And thank you so much for the complement it really means a lot! As for the Kuriza chapters.. i'm not sure yet. I know how I want them to end him but I haven't wrote it out yet and I really don't know how long it will be because a lot of stuff will happen quickly.**

**-TrunksxPandbgtlover101: Awe thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed reading them!**

**-Number 1 fan: Yes I planned on it! :)**

**-Brianna0122: Lol here you go!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I know! I love writing romantic parts.**

**-Biteemelove: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Hmm.. yes but we should have a Chibi Goten servant too. *Falls over with laughter* You called Vegeta 'Veggie!' Haha! And yeah.. Baradock and K. Vegeta are tight like homies! Lmao**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Lol I just had to make Vegeta nice! I personally think the only reason why he's so cold is because of Freizas influence on him during his life so take away stupid Freiza and you have nice Vegeta! :3**

**-Guest2: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the closet part ;) It's something I could just imagined Trunks saying.**

**-Royal Rain: Thank you! Here it is!**

**-Superblueowl: Lol thank you so much! I'm so happy you love them! :3**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Here it is!**

***Chapter 106- Meet Your People***

There was a knock on Trunks and Pans door this time it was their grandfathers.

"Well i'm glad to see you two are ready" King Vegeta told them. "Come along you have two people who are dying to meet you before I introduce you."

Trunks offered Pan his arm and she took it as they followed Baradock and Vegeta down the hall ways.

"Who's wanting to meet us?" Trunks asked them.

"Your grandmothers.." Baradock said making a face.

Two women soon came into veiw both of them had black hair and one had a boy in her arms that looked no bigger than 2.

"Trunks this is you're grandmother, Kana" King Vegeta said walking over to the women with the child. "And this is your uncle Tarble. We was going to send him away as well but he's so young and if you two are going to kill Freiza then there was no use."

"Pan this is your grandmother, Haruna" Baradock said introducing the other women.

Both women surprised Trunks and Pan by hugging them, and going on about grandchildren.

"Your Majesty" said a guard walking up. "All the towns people are out there waiting."

"Thank you" King Vegeta told him then he turned towards Trunks and Pan. "Are you two ready."

"Yeah.." Trunks said although a bit unsure. Pan took his arm again they would be doing this together.

King Vegeta smiled "We'll go out first and when we call you you two can come out." He walked out Kana on his arm and Baradock walked out with Haruna on his arm. There was a loud cheer and then it quited down.

"Many years ago" King Vegeta started. "There was a legend of our people, of two soul-mates who made us who we are today. When they both died is when the horrible Cold Empire took over, but there was another legend, that one day two people soul-mates would return and clear our race free of all charges. I am happy to say that the soul-mates have come, not from this time but from another to kill Freiza and his father so we can be free!"

There was a loud sound of disbelief, clearly Freiza being killed seemed to be impossible to them.

"My people" King Vegeta said. "General Baradock has had a vision, in 5 days Freiza will come and destroy our planet." There was now sounds of out-rage and horror. "Silence!" King Vegeta ordered and it was calm once again. "Don't you see? The legends are here to free us, to kill Freiza. I've only seen a little bit of there power and i'm telling you now they are far more powerful than Freiza. Please I would like for you all to meet my Grandson Trunks and his mate Pan." They walked out all wide eyes on them.

'Well this isn't awkward' Pan told Trunks.

'Yep perfectly normal' He said agreeing sarcastically.

"How do we know they can beat Freiza?" Someone asked from the crowed.

Baradock looked over at the two "I think you two are going to have to show them what you showed us."

"You mean go super?" Trunks asked him and he nodded happily. With-out ease Trunks and Pan powered up to Super Saiyans. "We can go higher if you like."

"H-higher?" King Vegeta asked shocked.

Trunks and Pan shared a look and decided to have some fun. Pan let go of Trunks arm and together they powered up to two Super Saiyans 4.

"I-I-I" King Vegeta said stuttering not even being able to speak.

"W-what is this magic?" Baradock asked amazed.

"It's not magic" Trunks told him trying not to laugh.

"This grandpa, is what two Super Saiyan 4's look like."

"SUPER SAIYAN 4'S?" Both the King and General yelled loud enough for the crowed to hear and go into shock as well. Murmuring soon picked up all around. Some happy some in disbelief.

"There here" someone from the crowed said. "We're going to be free!"

"Yes" King Vegeta said finally getting out of his shocked state. "When Freiza comes in 5 days he won't be expecting Trunks or Pan. As you can tell they will both be able to crush Freiza! We will be free again my people!" There was now a loud cheer, the Saiyans finally showing their true happy colors and Trunks and Pan powered down.

That did not finish the long day. Oh, no Trunks and Pan then went out the town again seeing everyone's happy faces and celebrated with them. Both of their grandmothers insisted on showing them around the castle, although it confused Pan. She couldn't even remember where her room was how was she suppose to remember anything else. At least she had Trunks, even if he did get lost he could just Instant Transmission them there.

"Oh bed, you look so nice" Trunks said running and jumping on it before laying down on his stomach. It had been a very long day. His crown was coming off and he placed it on the night stand beside the bed. Pan laughed at him while she took off her shoes. She walked over the the bed and sat her crown next to his than sat on the bed.

"Trunks I need you to un-dress me" she told him.

His closed eyes popped opened and he smirked "Okay." He said sitting up.

Pan looked at him "Seriously, I have no idea how to undo this dress." She turned her back towards him and moved her hair out of the way.

"Holy mother of.. It's like a freaking jigsaw puzzle" Trunks said looking at all the knots and what not.

"Well are you a genius are not?"

"Damn right i'm genius."

"Then get to it boxer boy" Pan said pointing to her back.

"Do I get a reward?" He asked her smirking.

"Yeah, me. Now hurry up Trunks i'm ready to get this dress off."

"Don't worry Princess! I'll get that dress off of you in no time!" He said winking at her before working on un-tying her dress.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT.. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ;) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	107. She's Something Else

**-Hazyangel: Haha thank you!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Lol thank you!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Yeah it might of been a little extreme but I wanted everyone to go ahead and see just what Trunks and Pan can do.**

**-VeggieTrunks: Lmao "The Force!" I jump on my bed all the time too! It's why I made Trunks do it! Although most of the time my dad yells at me to stop.. Happy you liked the chappy! And you know.. I could totally see Trunks taking the twins to work.. Poor Trunks. Hehe.**

**-Lena: Lol thank you!**

**-ajamshamoodah: Thank you! I try my best to update when I can!**

**-superblueowl: Awe thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Haha i'm glad you liked that part! Here you go!**

**-Guest2: Me too.. Me too.. Lmao!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Thank you!**

**-Olive the crazy: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**-TrunksxPandbgtlover101: Thank yoU!**

**-Royal Rain: Lol yeah I don't like dresses either. Here's the next chapter!**

**-Goddess of Darkness 97: It's coming!**

**-Biteemelove: Awe thanks so much!**

**-Purple Mimi: It will still exist in that time-line but not in Trunks and Pans.**

**-Princess Porsha: Thank you!**

**I just want to say that i'm sorry for not up-dating in a while i've been grounded. BUT my mom un-grounded me early so I can post chappys WOOT-WOOT! I'll just go ahead and tell y'all I already have the chapter with Freiza written, it's after this one. I hope you like this chappy as well as the next one! ;)**

***Chapter 107- She's Something Else***

**4 DAYS UNTIL FREIZA**

It was early the next morning after King Vegeta had introduced Trunks and Pan to everyone that there was a very loud knock on their door. Pan opened one eye, her head currently on Trunks chest.

"Trunks, tell them to go away" Pan told him bringing the covers up around them more.

With his eyes still closed Trunks waved his arm that wasn't wrapped around Pan towards the door and loudly called "Go away."

"Sorry we can't do that, it's time to get up you two" came Phillips voice from the other side of the door.

"But we're still tired" Pan said whining.

"Well they did have a long day yesterday, maybe another hour won't hurt" Alivia said.

"More like a long night if you know what I mean" Phillip said.

"Phillip!" Alivia said and Trunks and Pan heard her slap his arm.

"Haha!" Trunks told him his eyes still closed and still in the bed.

"Trunks, be nice" Pan told him.

"We'll give you one more hour of rest but then you two have to get up for breakfast" Alivia said before walking off with Phillip.

Pan wanted to go back to sleep but she knew she probably wouldn't be able to now that she was awake. Slowly she got out of the bed wrapping a blanket around her.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked her frowning with one eye opened.

"I'm-" Pan started but she stoped at the end of the bed and started busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked her sitting up and raising an eyebrow.

Pan smiled at him then reached down and picked up her dress she wore the day before.. It wouldn't be considered a dress anymore. It was more or less destroyed because Trunks- although a genius- didn't understand that dress one bit and more or less ripped it off of Pan.

"My poor dress" she said looking at it with a sad smile.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something but just started at the dress for a few seconds. Finally he said "I don't know why they have make dresses so complicated. Plus you was wanting it off just as bad as I was."

"Just don't do this to my wedding dress okay? I would like to keep that."

"I can't make any promises" he said shaking his head.

"Trunks" Pan said looking at him. "I'm being serious."

"So am I" he said looking at her with a smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could come back to bed" he told her smiling. Pan smiled back before throwing down her dress and running back to the bed attacking him.

**3 DAYS UNTIL FREIZA**

"Ugh" King Vegeta said the next morning when Pan and Trunks was in his study. The King was currently rubbing his temples "I can't believe this, already people are sending me stuff about their daughter marrying Vegeta. He's just a child."

"Well" Trunks said leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. "You can't let him marry any of those girls."

"Right, right" the King said. "He has to marry your mother. What planet does he find her on again?"

"Earth" Trunks told him.

"It's the planet you're sending my dad to. Don't worry Veggie it'll all work out " Pan told him walking by his desk.

The Kings eyes twitched "Don't call me 'Veggie!'"

Pan scoffed "Please, your son has been trying to get me to stop calling him 'Veggie' since forever. Nothing works. Veggie is your name and Veggie it shall stay" she said in a sing-song voice before walking out of the Kings office and looking for her grandfather.

King Vegeta looked after her in shock "She's something else, isn't she?" He asked his grandson.

Trunks smirked "Oh yeah" he said nodding his head.

"Grandpa" Pan said finding Baradock in the gardens sitting on the bench and looking up into the sky.

"That's your father" he said making Pan look up and see a space pod getting smaller in the distance.

"Don't worry, my other grandpa Gohan finds him and takes good care of him until he dies. Then Bulma and they others kinda find him.. And now that Trunks and me are saving Saiyan planet you can meet him in 25 years or so.. My brother would be around 5 at the time."

"What's he like in your time?"

Pan smiled "He's one of kind really. I don't think there is quite anyone like Papa. He has a heart of gold always putting other people before himself, and willing to do anything to save the people he loves. He's patient and kind, very easy to get along with. He's not very bright, but he makes up for it in fighting skills, and when it comes to food he can eat and eat until he's about to explode but 2 hours later he's hungry again.

Baradock smiled and stood up "Well i'm happy that he has had a good life."

"Of course he has, he has me as a daughter after all."

"You my grandaughter" Baradock said laughing lightly. "Are something else."

"That's a complement right?" Pan asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now would you like to go see your grandmother? Shes been wanting to see you again."

"Lead the way" Pan told him smiling and taking his arm.

**2 DAYS UNTIL FREIZA**

Trunks and Pan was walking around the town. They wasn't wearing their crowns but a good number of people did know who they were, of course it was hard not to with Trunks' hair. Although some of them still did not know because they was gone when the King introduced them, but most people would fill them in.

A girl at a booth of weapons was being a little to friendly to Trunks for Pans liking. She was jealous, although she knew Trunks would never flirt back with the girl she still didn't like it. It was just like how Trunks got jealous when other guys would hit on Pan.

Pan wrapped one of her arms around Trunks arm and he smiled down at her. Pan looked at the Saiyan girl daring her to try anything.

The girl must of been away the day that Trunks and Pan were introduced because the girl glared at Pan. No Saiyan would ever try to flirt or take away another Saiyans mate.. especially if they knew they were soul-mates.

Pan glared right back at the girl not threatend a bit. Trunks smirked, one part of him told him he should take Pans hand and lead her away from the girl like she does him when he gets jealous. The other part of him though, really liked seeing Pan jealous..

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked Pan as if she was something big.

"No I don't, why don't you enlighten me?" Pan asked her sounding bored.

"My name is Fasha and I am a very well respected member of the Saiyan army. A perfect match for a man who is just as strong" she said looking at Trunks, making Pans eyes twitch.

Awe crap Trunks thought, I let it go to far..Pannas going to kill her.

"Well" Pan told Fasha her voice as cold as ice. "To bad for you, he already has a perfect match."

With that Trunks turned around taking Pan with him before she killed the girl. But Fasha not knowing who they were or that they were mates saw this as competition.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled at Pan before running in their direction.

Before Fasha could hit her, Pan turned around and kicked her in the gut with more force Fasha ever imagined her having. The kick sent her to the side of a building.

"Don't you stupid girl!" Said an older female Saiyan to Fasha who was fixing to get up and attack Pan again. "Don't you have any idea of who that is? That's the Princess and you was just flirting with the Prince, her mate! You're so lucky she's not coming back and killing you right now!" Fasha just stared at Trunks and Pan as they walked away, shock clear in her eyes. "Nothing you could ever try to do would separate them."

"Trunks, am I scary?" Pan asked him when they got back to the castle.

"When your mad you're scary.. Well to other people, I tend to think it's hot but that's just me. Unless you're mad at me.. Then i'm scared."

She did a face "I think for now on i'm just going to wear my crown out in public."

Trunks laughed at her before wrapping an arm around her as they continued walking.

Later that night Trunks had hiccups which Pan thought was very amusing. They were in the dinning room with their grandparents, everyone was done eating now they was just talking.

"You -hiccup- think this is funny don't you? -hiccup-" Trunks asked Pan who nodded her head with laughter. " -hiccup- It's not!" They say you can shock hiccups out of someone and Pan knew just what to say.

As Trunks was taking a drink of water, Pan with a huge smile on her face told him loudly "I'm pregnant!"

Trunks coughed/ spit his water out in surprise and he looked over at Pan his eyes wide. Their grandparents were all looking at her as well.

Pan just smiled and stood up "Well, it looks like you don't have hiccups any more." She told Trunks before kissing his cheek and walking out of the dinning room. Before she left she did turn around and say "By the way, i'm not pregnant."

Trunks stared after her as she left, she was right he didn't have hiccups anymore. He shook is head a small smile on his face, leave it to Pan to say something like that to make him stop. His Panna, she's something else.

**1 DAY UNTIL FREIZA**

"Vegeta!" Baradock said running into the Kings study, where Trunks and Pan were at as well his face pale.

"What's wrong Baradock?" The King asked him.

"I had a vision, he's coming! Freiza is coming today! He heard about Trunks and pan, he doesn't believe they can stop him. He plans on calling our bluff then destroying us!"

The Kings eyes widened, this was not part of the plan. "How many hours do we have?"

"Six."

"You guys are really scared of him aren't you?" Pan asked the older two.

"He's stronger than both of us combined. He could easily hurt us and our families."

"Freiza coming early doesn't change anything" Trunks told them. "Panna and I are still going to kill him and the Saiyans will be free from everything." He then smirked and Pan knew that he already had a plan "This is what we're going to do.."

**WELL YOU WILL ALL FIND OUT IN THE THE NEXT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	108. Frezia

**-Guest2: Haha you would think that they would know better.. but ah I guess not.**

**-Guest: Thank ya!**

**-Olive the Crazy: Lol thanks! I hope you like it!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Lol thank you!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha yay you got an account! :) I'm glad you liked Trunks hiccups, I just had to make Pan say that! :)**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Awe thank you so much! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha maybe, it would be funny and I am trying to find ways on how she could tell him. But I dunno about Gohan going all over protective because everyone knows they've been having sex for while.**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Haha thanks for understanding. Really goosebumps? I hope you like it!**

**-TrunksxPandbgtlover101: Haha you're welcome! I'm glad you liked it! :3**

***Chapter 108- Freiza***

"Freiza coming early doesn't change anything" Trunks told them. "Panna and I are still going to kill him and the Saiyans will be free from everything." He then smirked and Pan knew that he already had a plan "This is what we're going to do.. I need you two to go warn everyone" Trunks told King Vegeta and Baradock. "Everyone needs to act normal as possible, freaking out won't solve anything. When Freiza asks about us don't tell him anything, he thinks we don't exist- everyone is going to pretend like we don't exist. That way when Panna and I do reveal ourselves he'll be shocked. Trust me, he's not going to win."

Baradock and King Vegeta nodded. "He'll be out in the town square. That's where he normally meets the Royal family and guard at before going to the palace." Trunks nodded at them before they took off to warn everyone.

"I can't believe it's finally happening" Pan said.

"We can do this Panna we're-"

"Trunks and Pan, yes I know" she told him smiling.

"I call Freiza" he said as they walked up towards their room.

"That's not fair! He's way stronger than his father plus Mirai you got Freiza."

"Fine then lets settle this the way they did."

"One, two, shoot!"

"Haha! Paper beats rock, I get Freiza.. Again!" Trunks said smirking at Pan.

Pan looked at him and rolled her eyes "Come on, we got to get ready!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him faster to their room. "At least I get King Cold."

Hours later Trunks and Pan was wearing royal Saiyan armor, both of them having the royal crest on their Brest plate. Trunks had his sword strapped on his back. They walked out to the town square where all the other Saiyans were at staring at them. The King and Baradock had told them.

"I know what we are telling you to do is hard" Pan told them. "But please Freiza can't know about us until the time is right. He thinks he's unstoppable, but he is."

"We won't let you guys down" Trunks told them. "Freiza will be killed, you guys will be free, and your past wrong doings will be cleared."

"We all believe in you two" Kana told them smiling holding a little Tarble in her arms. There was a chorus of agreement.

"He's fixing to land!" Baradock shouted.

"Remember what we're suppose to do!" The King told everyone.

Trunks grabbed Pans hand and they disappeared shocking everyone but there was no time to stand there in wonder, Freizas ship had landed. As always when Freiza arrives he demanded that all Saiyans stand on each side of his ship, so he could see them. At the end of the crowd would be the King, his wife, and son as well as Baradock and his wife.

Slowly the door opened and Zarabon and Dadoria walked out, them two being Freizas favorite henchmen. Behind them came Freiza pathetic as ever in his first form and his father walking beside him.

"Well?" Zarbon sneered to the Saiyans. "Bow to your Lord!"

"No Zarbon" Freiza said shocking him. "The little monkeys don't believe i'm their Lord anymore. They have these 'soul-mates' that can kill me remember?" He said mockingly. "So tell me Vegeta where are they?" He asked when he got to him.

"Where are who?" The King asked him.

"Don't play stupid with me! Where are these 'soul-mates'?"

"But my Lord" Baradock said mockingly "You know as well as I do that you don't believe them to be real."

"Ah yes, but I want to call your bluff. So tell me you worthless primates, where are the ones that you believe to be the soul mates?"

"We don't know what you are speaking of my Lord" King Vegeta told him. "The soul-mates are only legends.."

"How stupid of you people to believe in legends like that! You disgust me! Let's go, i'm ready to blow this planet up!"

"You can't!" Baradock as well as many others said.

"Watch me!' Freiza yelled walking back towards his ship with his father. The only reason the Saiyans wasn't attacking him was because of Trunks and Pan.

Before they got 10 feet from the ship, the rest of Freizas solders that was on the ship came suddenly flying out of the opened door. All of them landing about 5 feet away from Freiza in a pile and all of them dead. It left Freiza and the Saiyans in shock.

Slowly Trunks and Pan came into sight, them walking out of Freizas ship onto the stairs. Not a drop of blood was on them.. Yet all of Freizas men were dead.

"Hey Freiza I heard you was looking for us" Pan told him smirking.

"Who are you two?"

"Really?" Trunks asked him smirking. "You came all this way just to prove we wasn't real before killing our people."

Freiza was alarmed at first then noticed their power levels and laughed. "If you two are the soul-mates then bring it on! I can kill you with my eyes closed."

Trunks and Pan wasn't bothered by him laughing at them or calling them weak. They had lowered their Ki levels so low that they truly did look weak.

"So.. I take it that we'll have to kill your body guards first?" Pan asked him raising an eye brow.

"Zarbon, Dadoria take care of them" Freiza said.

"Right!" They both said before taking off towards Trunks and Pan.

For what happened, happened so fast that no one saw it. Zarbon and Dordoria froze on the steps where Trunks and Pan had stood. Trunks and Pan were gone seeming to have vanished in air again until they reappeared on top of the space ship and Trunks was putting his sword up. Pan bent her knees and blew at Zarbon and Dordoria who then slowly started sliding apart. Both of them have been sliced up into fourths.

Freizas eyes were wide in fear. Both Trunks and Pan seemed so weak but here they had just killed his two strongest henchmen.

"You two may have been able to beat them two, but you can't beat me!"

"So you think" Trunks told him in a bored tone.

"Go somewhere safe" Pan told the other Saiyans standing around smiling softly at them. They all did what they was told but of course they all stayed close enough so they could see.

"You think it's going to get pretty bad, eh?"

"I tell you what Freiza, " Trunks told him. "Power up as high as you can. Go into your final form and you still won't be able to beat me and I won't even be in my strongest form."

Freiza laughed with-out humor "You're digging your own grave boy."

"Do you need some motivation?" Pan asked him, she had decided to go ahead and just kill King Cold. He wasn't that strong and the real battle, if there would even be one would be between Freiza and Trunks.

Pan lazily raised her right arm and from the distance away she was she easily shot an energy beam straight through King Colds heart killing him instantly.

"Nice aim" Trunks told her smirking.

"Thanks" Pan said smirking back.

"Father?" Freiza said as he watched his father fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" He yelled at Pan.

"Yeah over my dead body" Trunks told him tightening up.

"That can be arranged!"

"Then bring it Freiza, as you can tell i'm not scared of you. I've faced worse villains than you and i'm still alive. It's time you learn that nobody can mess with the Saiyans."

"YOU ARE ALL JUST PATHETIC LITTLE MONKEYS! AND AFTER I KILL YOU I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH OF YOURS BEFORE I BLOW UP THIS DAMN PLANET!"

"Yeah" Pan told him in a monotone. "Like calling me a bitch really offends me, i've been called worse. Plus i'm still waiting for you to transform.. You seem kinda puny."

"I'll show you!" Freiza yelled powering up as far as he could into his final form. Wild laughter came from him for he was losing his mind. "Now you will get what's coming to you!"

"Tell me Freiza have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked him.

Freiza stopped laughing "Oh don't tell me.. You two are Super Saiyans as well as being the 'soul-mates?'" He said before laughing "You monkeys and your pathetic little bedtime stories!"

Trunks and Pan looked at each other before powering up to Super Saiyans, both of them now clearly stronger than Freiza even in his final form.

Freiza eyes widened and it seemed that he was chocking on his own words. "Impossible" he was finally able to say.

"We're what you fear most Freiza" Trunks told him jumping off of the ship and landing in front of him. Trunks grabbed Freiza from around the neck holding him up.

Freiza coughed all his air supply decreasing and he tried to claw Trunks hand away with no luck. He was still in shock, all the tales.. they were true.

"Have Mercy" he was able to say to Trunks.

"What was that?" Trunks asked him mockingly "Oh i'm sorry I think i'm to much of pathetic monkey to understand what you are saying."

"You have caused our people a great deal of harm Freiza" Pan told him jumping off the ship as well.

"Please i'm sorry! Just don't kill me.."

"Sorry? It's to late for sorry!" Pan told him.

"This is for making the Saiyans life hell! They are no longer under your command they're free, do you hear me Freiza?" Trunks asked the monster smirking "They're free!" He then let go of Freizas neck just to kick him in the air. "Wanna help?" He asked Pan who smiled.

"Of course!" She said taking his hand before both of them blasted Freizas body sending him exploding all over.

There was mixed emotions everywhere. Some Saiyans were crying of happiness, some was in shock, there was a large group of them cheering, but most of them felt relived. For Trunks and Pan lived up to their word.. They killed Freiza and they cleared their name.

Pan hugged Trunks tightly laughing as he spinned her around laughing as well.

"My people" King Vegeta said. "It is time to celebrate our freedom!"

**D'AWE THE SAIYANS ARE FREE! WELL.. I HOPED YOU GUYS ALL LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW, KAY?**


	109. Celebration

**-Cool Bulma: Awe thanks!**

**-Biteemelove: Well there will be a chapter of celebration an then like one more and then it's back to earth.**

**-Superblueowl: Awe thank you! I do try to be funny so i'm really happy it works out! I'm so happy it made your day, that's wonderful!**

**-Lena: Haha thank you!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: I bet Kuriza would of showed up.. To bad he's fixing to die!**

**-Number 1 fan: Thank ya!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Lol I can't help but make Trunks a bit cocky so he's like Vegeta.**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Haha thank you, i'm glad you liked it! That's funny that your mom heard you!**

**-Rockerbc: Here you go!**

**-Guest3: Bulma and Veggie will meet on Earth and all that. Trunks and Pan told Baradock and King Vegeta that their fathers could go super Saiyan as well, so that lets them know it's more than a legend. And with a lot of hard training they could reach it. I'm thinking about writing a chapter about the Planet Vegeta time-line after Trunks and Pan leave. I'm just not sure yet.**

**-Countrygirl19: Thanks!**

**-Goku rules 98: It doesn't really, lol. I just thought it would be cool for them to kill Freiza in that time-line and save them. I've read that one-shot before, you're right it's adorable. I love then ended of it with Dende and Piccolo.**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Lol okay, okay i'll think about adding the over- protective Gohan part.. But please don't be mad at me if I don't. I'll try to think of something! :)**

**-Olive the Crazy: No i'm sorry I haven't had a chance to read it yet but i'll try soon.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Awe i'm sorry:( My parents are strict about me dating too, it sucks. Your brother sounds like a prick.**

***Chapter 109- Celebrate***

It was getting dark, but that wasn't stopping any of the Saiyans. A huge fire was lit in the town square the bodies of Freiza, his father and all of his men burning. Lights and music were everywhere and everyone, even the royal family was wearing casual clothes. The Saiyans weren't the only ones there, all aliens they had 'captured' because of Freiza were released and celebrating as well. The news of Freizas down fall spread like wild fire and new ships were landing on the planet every hours just so other aliens could see for themselves that the horrible monster was dead and the two people who killed him.

Pan currently had a crown of flowers in her hair that some little girls had made her. She was enjoying herself and from beside her Trunks was too. So many people had come up and thanked them already, it was driving them both a bit crazy but they understood.

Trunks was leaned against a tree with his knees up, Pan turned around and wrapped her arms around his knees and smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss this place it's so beautiful" she told him.

"Do you wish we could of grew up here?" He asked her.

She turned her head to look at the fire "No." She told him "This is place is beautiful and it will always be apart of me, but Earth is home." She said turning her head to look at him again.

"It sucks that we have to go back to fight Kuriza though" he said sighing.

"Ah well do it like we always do-"

"Together" they said at the same time smiling.

Pan turned her head again and watched the little kids. The other day when she had told Trunks she was pregnant, she really wished she was. She wanted her twins, even if they were little hellions. It seemed like everyone around them was having kids, although Pan didn't want to get pregnant in the middle of this whole thing. She guessed it would happen when it happen since her or Trunks never used protection. People might say they would be rushing it to want to have kids as soon as they're married but Pan didn't care, she couldn't wait to be a mom and a wife. Now that thought made her smile, in just a few months she would be getting married.

"What has you smiling?" Trunks asked her raisng an eye brow.

"Just thinking about when we get back to Earth, our wedding" she told him turning her head to look at him.

"You know i'm still not sure about letting Bra plan it" her told her. "But anyways are you excited to be the new Mrs. Briefs?"

"I've been excited since I was a kid" she told him honestly.

"Ah so you just always knew that I would ask you one day?"

"No" she said removing her arms from his knees and wrapping them around his neck instead. "But I always really hoped that you would."

"It was always you Panna, I wouldn't' dream of asking anyone else."

"Well I would hope so since we're soul-mates."

"I guess we are, huh?"

"Was you surprised?"

"No, not really. Mated or not, you've always been mine" he said before kissing her neck in the spot that he marked her.

It sent chills all over Pan and she tightened her arms around him. She suddenly didn't feel the ground anymore but something soft. She looked around and noticed that they were in their bedroom and on the bed.

"Now how did we end up here?" Pan asked Trunks smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm I don't know. How strange is that?" Trunks said pretending like he had nothing to do with it.

"So I think we're pretty much the only ones in the castle.. Everyone else is outside celebrating. Do you know what this means we can do?" She asked him seductively.

Trunks licked his lips "Yes" he said huskly before trying to kiss her.

"Wait a minute." She told him holding up a finger and still smirking before running off to the bathroom leaving him confused. She came out a few minutes later in one of his shirts that as always was to big on her. "Do you want me Trunks?" She asked him.

"Always" he told her nodding and getting off the bed to walk over to her.

"Then you'll have to catch me first" she told him winking before running out of the room. She ran down the hall ways going where ever because she really didn't know where she was going.

"Run all you want Love, i'll always catch you" Trunks said before running after her.

They ran all over the palace until finally Pan arrived in what you could call a living room and stopped. She didn't feel Trunks anywhere but she thought to soon. She was then grabbed and hoisted over his shoulder.

"Trunks you can't instant transmission! That's cheating" she told him laughing.

"Says who?"

"Me" Pan said stubbornly.

"But you didn't tell me before the game so therefore it does not count."

"It does too" Pan said breaking free but not going anywhere.

"Tired of running?" Trunks asked her smirking.

"Yeah, you'll just find me anyways" she said waving a hand.

"Well I promised you I would." Pan smiled at him softly before kissing him. It was soon after that Trunks disappeared them to their room again where they stayed for the remainder of the night.

The celebration outside lasted until the break of dawn when the fire finally started going out. All of the adults who were quite drunk staggered back to their houses to sleep. Later in the evening the ships that was sent out to raid planets would be coming back. Which meant Prince Vegeta was on his way home.

**Well I guess we all know how Trunks and Pan celebrated.. Lmao. Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	110. Don't Forget

**-Goku Rules 98: This is the last chapter on planet Vegeta and the next chapter officially starts it. And yes in all of my stories Pan will be Goku's daughter.**

**-Lena: Thanks!**

**-Trunksxpandbgtlover101: No nott their future but the future of planet Vegeta.**

**-Hazy Angel: Haha.. Not yet. :(**

**-Cool Bulma: Awe thanks!**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Awe thank you!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha! i'm glad you liked the bon fire of the Cold Empire I was feeling evil.. And I love making Trunks cheat.. although he calls it helping himself.. Ptf. Here's my new review.. I mean chapter LMAO.**

**-Teapot Munchkin: Thank you! I actually planned for Trunks and Pan to get something from their grandfathers.**

**-A z-gang fighter: Thank you i'm glad you liked it! Goku still has a tail and all of Trunks and Pans Mirai kids have tails.**

**-Super Pan-Chan: I'm sorry. I know being grounded sucks I just got un-grounded.**

***Chapter 110- Don't Forget***

The day Freiza was suppose to of destroyed Planet Vegeta was a happy one. Around mid-afternoon all of the ships that were sent off to go raid what ever planet came back. Everyone was told of what happened.

"Did you two really beat Freiza?" Vegea asked the next morning when he finally saw Trunks and Pan.

"Yes" they told him sitting down at the table.

"And your my son" Vegeta said matter of factly to Trunks.

"From my time, yes."

"That means I can tell you what to do."

"No you can't you're just a kid."

"But i'm still your dad!"

"So, i'm an adult I don't have to listen to you. Plus a different Vegeta is my father."

Pan was laughing at the two of them. It really was entertaining watching them tease each other all through breakfast.

"Mom, I have to be a grown up for him to be my son in this time-line right?" Vegeta asked Kana.

"Yes" she told him smiling.

He then turned to his father "How does he become my son? Will he come out of his mom like Tarble did mommy?"

"Well!" Pan said clearly not wanting to get in the middle of what was soon going to be the 'birds and the bees' talk. "I have to go to the.. Library to.. read a book!"

"I have to go help her! She'll get lost if I don't" Trunks said quickly jumping up and running towards Pan as they rushed out of the room.

"What is that?" King Vegeta said "I think I hear someone calling my name-"

"I don't think so!" Kana told him. "You're helping me explain this to him!" The King slowly sat back down in his chair.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day here" Pan said the night before her and Trunks was leaving. She was looking around their room.

"Yeah I know" Trunks said laying on the bed watching Pan. "I'm just happy we saved this time line. Are you getting nervous?"

Pan sat down beside him and shrugged "I don't know. Freiza was so simple to beat but Kuriza seems so much more darker than him."

"Let's not worry about it. We have our un-locked powers that Elder Kai said would come to us when we needed them, surely they'll come when we fight Kuriza."

"You always make me feel better" Pan told him.

He nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "It's because i'm your best friend" he said telling her what he had told her years ago, making Pan laugh.

The next day came fast and soon it was time for Trunks and Pan to leave. They had said goodbye to everyone and now it was time to say goodbye to their grandfathers.

"We can't thank you two enough" Baradock told them. "You two will always be remembered as hero's to us."

"I know Planet Vegeta didn't survive in your time line" the King told them. "So I want you two to keep your crowns, that way you'll always know just who you are to the Saiyans. And I want you two to have these" he said holding out two items. He gave one to Baradock who smiled and looked at Pan.

"It's a ring, with the royal Saiyan crest on it. That way you'll never forget us" he said putting it on her right middle finger.

"And for you my grandson" the King said holding out a necklace with the red royal crest on it. He put it over Trunks head and it feel down like a amulet. "We thought you two would like to have something from here-"

Before he could finish Pan grabbed both of them and hugged them. "We could never forget this place."

Trunks nodded "It's apart of who we are."

Kibito Kai appeared "Are you two ready? Kuriza is starting to get impatient."

Trunks and Pan looked at each other before smiling "Yes" they told him.

Pan turned around and blew a kiss at the older two Saiyans "Now we promise not to forget, but you have to promise not to forget us, okay?"

"How could we?" Baradock asked "We still plan on having you two as grandchildren one day!"

"Goodbye you two, until we see each other again" Trunks told them before they left with Kibito Kai.

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER STARTS THE FIGHT WITH KURIZA. *THUMBS UP* I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**


	111. It's Time

***Chapter 111- It's Time***

Kuriza was growing impatient. To most people- well everyone really he was seen as a cold blooded monster, which really he was. Although he did like to think of him self as some what kind since he let Trunks and Pan have two weeks to train. Of course the personality's of the beings he absorbed as well as himself was curious about just how much stronger they had gotten.

He re-did the stage of the Cell games, the Cell like voice in his head told him to do it. God he was getting tired of him, as well as the others. It was tiring having all of them mixed up into him. Kuriza was pacing, waiting it was only afternoon Trunks and Pan still had the rest of the day to show up. Just like the last Cell game reporters were there. All of them curious about Kuriza and how Trunks and Pan who was well known could stop him.

The only Z-fighters that was there was Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bra, Piccolo, and Uub. The rest of them staying at Capsule Corp to watch it on t.v., they didn't think it would be very good idea for ChiChi and Bulma to go.

There was a change in the air and Kuriza looked up to where the Z-fighters stood, all cameras following his movements.

"Do you think it's Panny and Trunks?" ChiChi asked her eyes glued to the t.v..

"I really hope so" Yamacha said sitting on the back of the couch.

"I'm sure it's them, I mean it has to be!" Bulma said from beside ChiChi.

After what seemed like eternity Trunks and Pan appeared in front of the Z-fighters wearing different clothing. Trunks was in a pair of white pants and Pan had on a white strapless shirt that ended mid-way on her ribs with a matching white genie pants.

"Why must he feel the need to dress us up?" Trunks asked Pan talking about Elder Kai who had seemed to change them.

"Trunks. .Pan you're wearing crowns" Bra said tilting her head to the side.

Pan touched her crown and smiled "Hey, we still are wearing them!"

"Where did you two get crowns?" Goten asked them confused.

"Long story we'll tell you later, okay?" Trunks told him clearly not mad at him anymore.

It was obvious that Trunks and Pan were stronger, just by standing there that much was clear. But as far as how much that was still un-known.

"So he has people recording? Just like they did on the Cell games?" Pan asked them.

"Yeah he made an announcement to everyone. He told them he was fighting you two and everything" Gohan told them.

Goku looked at the two of them. "It's amazing of how much you've changed, and in just a short time!"

"Is that the royal Saiyan crest?" Vegeta asked Trunks his eyes wide when he saw the necklace.

"Yeah.. We kinda took a trip through time to Planet Vegeta-"

"Saiyan Planet" Pan corrected him. She still called it that because to her calling it Planet Vegeta was confusing.

"Saiyan Planet" Trunks said using Pans terms. "And we killed Freiza in that time."

"Y-you did?" Vegeta asked him shocked.

"Yeah, we'll tell you guys all about it later but we kinda have an appointment."

With that Trunks and Pan jumped down to the arena landing feet away from Kuriza the cameras following them.

"Well I see you've gotten better" Kuriza told Pan.

She smirked "A little ole shot can't hurt me."

"I see. Are you two finally done training?"

"So it seems" Trunks told him.

"So are you two ready to die now?"

"We're not dying today Kuriza, but you are" Trunks told him.

"I'm not scared of you two. You couldn't beat me last time what makes you think you can now?"

"Call it a gut feeling" Pan told him.

"Why aren't they powering up?" Bra asked confused.

"Maybe they will before they fight him- or maybe not.." Goten said watching as Kuriza started attacking Trunks and Pan.

"I don't understand" Bra said. "They're not powering up! They won't be able to beat him in their normal forms."

"I'm sure they got something planed" Vegeta told her.

"You two are no match for me! What's wrong, not going to power up?" Kuriza asked them as he tried to hit them.

"Not yet" Trunks told him, they were waiting for their new powers.

Trunks and Pan may of been stronger but even just in their regular forms they were still no match for Kuriza. Kuriza sent both of them into the ground, neither of them moving.

"NO!" Bulma and ChiChi cried at Capsule Corp the both of them on their knees in front of the t.v. A news reporter was giving a play by play of what was happening.

"Come on you two" I know you have a plan" Gohan said mostly talking to himself.

"I think.." Goku said. "I think they're fixing to get their unlocked powers."

"How do you know?" Goten asked him confused.

Goku just smiled "I just do."

**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**


	112. End Of Kuriza

**IT WOULD OF BEEN CRUEL TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING...**

***Chapter 112- End Of Kuriza***

'You know I could really use some unlocked powers right about now.' Trunk told Pan before slowly getting up from the ground and standing up. He took off his crown and tossed it to the side, something was about to happen he could feel it.

Pan slowly sat up on her knees and took off her crown as well, but she held it. She was a Princess to the Saiyans just as Trunks was the Prince. It was their destiny to kill Kuriza and free the Saiyans. Elder Kai said the power would come to them when they needed it, and right now they really needed it.

'Trunks' Pan told him. 'Our destiny..'

Trunks took a step towards Kuriza when the sky darkened, lightening suddenly surrounding him and Pan. Both of them screamed in pain as raw power rippled through their bodies. It was so powerful that it shut down any cameras that was on the ground.

"Hurry up! Change the channel, find them!" Bulma yelled at Krillin who was stumbling with the remote. Finally he found a channel where you could see Trunks and Pan, but the camera people were on a cliff and trying to get down.

The lightening cleared and the screams stopped, it seemed Trunks and Pan were on a whole new level. Trunks hair was it normal lavender color, but it had streaks of blond in it. And Pans hair was it normal midnight black color, but with streaks of blond in hers as well. Both of their tails were a grey-mist color, and they had no fur coat like a super Saiyan 4 would have. Trunks had his eyes closed and Pan had her head tilted down, her hair covering her face. Both of them were breathing heavily. Finally Trunks opened his eyes and Pan lifted her head, their eyes were the same grey-mist color as their tails. They looked blind. Everyone was looking at them in either shock or amazement.

Trunks held out a hand to Pan that she took slowly getting up. She tossed her crown over beside Trunks' crown and let go of his hand. With no fear she walked up to Kuriza who was standing there with an eye brow raised, curious of what they was up to. Pan passed him and stopped behind him, as if it was nothing she reached her hand into his back making him scream in pain and spit blood out. Slowly she pulled Baby out and threw him the in the other direction. Before Kuriza could do anything Trunks was over there and pulled out Buu. They took turns Cell was next, then Freiza, and finally King Cold. Kuriza fell to his knees, a giant hole in his back Trunks kicked him into the side of a mountain. They turned their attention towards the other villains, it seemed that they would have to kill them all again. Trunks smirked down at Pan who smirked back and together they ran over there re-killing all of the villains.. except Freiza.

"Remember us?" Trunks asked him his voice sounding darker than what it normally did.

"You two killed me!" Freiza told them trying to spit on them.

"Now, now don't be a sour sport" Pan told him her voice darker than normal as well.

Freiza shot an energy blast at them but Trunks and Pan moved away.

"Didn't you learn the last time that we are stronger than you?" Trunks asked him "Panna, as always wanna help me?"

"I would love too" Pan said using her speed to appear behind Freiza and each of them raising a hand they shot Freiza at the same time killing the monster.. Right in front of Kuriza.

"Oh look at that" Trunks told Kuriza. "we killed your father.. Again."

"We would throw him a funeral, but I doubt anyone would come" Pan told him walking up beside Trunks again. "Well anyways, I guess since your father isn't here we'll have to give you the speech."

Kuriza whos back was now healed ran and jumped on the damaged arena."You may have took them out of me, but I still have all their powers!"

Trunks and Pan appeared on the arena again as well.

"Yeah we would love to stay and chat with you, but we have important business to do.. You know clearing our peoples name and all that stuff" Trunks told him.

"From this moment on, once we kill you" Pan told the monster. "The Saiyan race is free from any of their wrong doings they have done, that the Cold Empire forced them to do. All fault will be placed on the Cold Empire, which will finally be no more."

Pan took Trunks hand, their bracelets tingling and they smiled at each other. They were stronger together and it was their destiny to end this and as they had always said.. They would do it together. With their free hands they held them up in front of them touching their palms together. Slowly their hands started coming apart, a energy bomb of their own was forming. It wouldn't destroy the Earth, no Trunks and Pan was making it just for Kuriza.

"I can do magic tricks too!" Kuriza yelled forming an energy bomb as well.

Trunks and Pan shot their energy bomb the same time Kuriza did. The bombs hit each other, seeming to be the same level. Kuriza was right, he still had the other villains powers, but Trunks and Pan refused to give up and kept pushing. They just didn't know what they could do to make their bomb over power his.

The full moon has always been a big thing for the Saiyans, turning them into giant apes when they got caught under it. Just that time as the sun was sitting, the full moon showed its self.

Trunks and Pan felt power rush in them, but it didn't hurt. It felt nice, comforting. The full moon was giving them the extra push of power that they need.

"Hey Kuriza" Trunks called to him knowing he could hear. Kurizas eyes widened, wondering how Trunks could talk when he himself was trying with all his might not to lose.

"When you see your father in hell, tell him this is from the Saiyans! Nobody ever messes with us and gets away with it!" Trunks said before him and Pan sent an energy wave in the bomb, giving it the extra boast to over power Kuriza and swallowing him up before exploding. A bright light and gust of wind escaped that made everyone close their eyes and try not to be blown away. The rest of the cameras that were there were destroyed making t.v.s all over fuzz.

When the light cleared Trunks and Pan still stood there, breathing heavily.. Kuriza was gone.

Bra smiled before hugging and kissing Goten, happy that Trunks and Pan did it.

Vegeta and Goku jumped down to where the two was at, the others behind them.

"You two did it!" Bra said hugging them but they just stood there, tired.

"Look at you two" Goku told them smiling, and not able to form words. "We're all so proud of you."

"You freed us" Vegeta said still not believing the fact. Then he smiled, a true real smile "We all owe you thanks." He said before getting down on one knee and bowing to them. Goku and the others soon followed the suit.

"It's okay you two, you can rest now" Vegeta told them as everyone stood up. Trunks nodded lightly before him and Pan powered down and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

**OKAY SO I REALLY, REALLY HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, OKAY? NEXT CHAPPY TRUNKS AND PAN WAKE UP AND CHAPPYS ARE COMING OF THEIR WEDDING AND BABIES, AND CRAZY FUNNY STUFF.**


	113. Wake Up

**-Animegirl9299: Thanks i'm glad you liked it!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! And make your bro pay! *Evil laughter***

**-Guest: Here you go!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha it's okay! I made Pan say that just for you, so i'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

**-Countrygirl13: D'awe thanks!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it As for it being Super Saiyan 5, I guess if you want to count it as that you can. :)**

**-Royal Rain: Haha thanks!**

**-Biteemelove: Lol I would feel sorry for Trunks and Pan if I did that!**

**-A Z-gang fighter: Thank ya!**

**-Lena: Awe, thanks!**

**OKAY GUYS MY SCHOOL STARTS UP AGAIN NEXT MONDAY.. AND SINCE I TRY TO UPDATE A FEW CHAPTERS DAILY I'M GOING TO TRY TO HAVE IT FINISHED BY THEN :'( I AM SO SAD THAT IT'S SO CLOSE.. ANYWAYS SO 'STRONG BONDS' AND 'CLOSER' WILL PROBABLY NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL I FINISH THIS SINCE IT'S SO CLOSE!**

**P.S. I DO NOT LIKE CLEVERBOT, HE WOULDN'T FINSH THE POKEMON THEME SONG WITH ME. THOUGHT I WOULD SHARE THAT WITH YOU GUYS FOR NO REASON AT ALL.**

***Chapter 113- Wake Up***

Trunks was the first to wake up. Blinking a few times he realised he was in Pans bed that was in her bedroom at Capsule Corp. Beside him Pan was still sleeping. All thoughts of what happened came to him.. They had killed Kuriza. He wasn't sure how they both were wearing pj's but he figured with his family nothing was impossible. Trunks looked over Pans head and saw their crowns on the dressers and beside it was his sword. He had left it on Kai planet before the fight with Kuriza so he figured Kibito must of returned it. Trunks looked down at Pan again she looked so peaceful, to bad he was fixing to wake her up. He kissed her softly waking her up with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How did we get here?" She asked once she saw where they were at.

Trunks shrugged "I'm guessing our families somehow got us here."

"Do you know how long we've been out?"

Trunks checked his watch and his widened slightly "It says 1:00 pm on June 1st and we returned the 29th. So a few days."

"I wonder where everyone is at."

"I don't know, but i'm starving" Trunks said and his stomach grumbled to agree. Pans stomach soon grumbled as well and she laughed.

"Come on" she said getting out of bed. "Let's go get something to eat, maybe we'll see someone."

They walked down the hall ways quietly not seeing anyone. it was only when they entered the kitchen they saw two people.. Their mothers, making some cookies. Trunks and Pan smiled but didn't say anything as they sat on the stools and grabbed some cookies.

Bulma and ChiChi did not know it was them, with their backs still turned they believed it to be their husbands getting into the cookie.. Again. Or Goten.. Again.

"Goku and Vegeta, or Goten if that is you we're not telling you again, stay out of the cookies!" Bulma said still not turning around.

"Awe but mom" Trunks said smiling. "Panna and me are starving!"

"And your cookies are so good" Pan said taking a bite of one.

Bulma and ChiChi swiftly turned around to see the both of them sitting there. The two women screamed loudly in joy before running over to them. Their screams got the attention of everyone else who was outside, and they all ran in.

"Ah! You two!" Bra said squeezing in between the mothers to hug them.

"You guys.. Are going to kill us" Trunks told them.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, don't joke around like that! Especially when you two almost could of gotten killed!" Bulma said slapping his arm before hugging him again.

"Trunks! Pan!" Giru said just coming into the room with Lancelot and noticing them. He flew into Pans arms happy for them to be back.

"Okay you two" Gohan told Trunks and Pan smiling after everyone hugged them. "You have got to tell us what happened!"

Trunks and Pan smiled before telling them about training with Elder Kai and how boring it was. About seeing Planet Vegeta, seeing their grandpas and their dads. And of course about them killing Freiza.

"I'm so happy you two are back" Hercule said. "Now I can retire and you two can be the world Champs!"

"Wait a minute!" Pan told him "World champs? Nu-uh I didn't sign up for that! No way!"

"Well everyone saw you two beat Kuriza, they've replayed it so many times on the t.v. and they're already calling you two champs" Krilling told them.

"Yeah" Marron said agreeing. "It's been crazy, all the reporters thats been here."

"Dad almost killed one!" Bra said smiling at the memory of Vegeta scaring the hell out of that one reporter that just wouldn't leave. "The wedding will be even bigger now!" Bra said making Trunks and Pan groan.

"I have a question" Trunks asked. "What do people think of us going shooting energy bomb at Kuriza?"

"What they always think" Piccolo said shaking his head. "To them it's just a bunch of magic tricks, but it's really cool and dangerous.. Humans, I will never understand them."

"Panny?" Goten asked her later that day when everyone was outside.

"Yeah?" Pan said turning around to face her brother.

"I am so sorry for saying what I did to you the day Kuriza kidnapped you. I wish I could take it back, I don't feel that way at all. I would gladly spend all day shopping with you if it meant you was safe. You're not a burden-" Pan cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"Stop ranting Goten" she told him smiling. "I know you didn't mean it, we was all stressed out. I forgive you."

"Thanks Pan-Chan" he said sighing.

"No problem" Pan told him leaning back and winking. "Now I don't know about you, but i'm starving!"

"You just read my mind! Me too!"

Weeks passed by and slowly things got back to normal.. or as normal as it could be now for Trunks and Pan. Just as Hercule had said he was going to do, he announced Trunks and Pan as the new world Champs. People now more than ever wanting ot see them. Pan and Bra finally finished school begging the rest of their lives. Bra opened up her own clothing store called Out Of This World, she thought it was fitting. She soon made Pan take a job there to help as co-owner because she didn't want to be alone and she wanted to work with her best friend. The two of them soon sweet talked Marron into taking a job there as well. All of them was getting ready for the next big thing.. Trunks and Pans wedding.

**WOOT-WOOT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	114. Moving Out

***Chapter 114- Moving Out***

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked Trunks. "You know that you and Pan can always stay here if you like."

Trunks smiled, he knew telling his mom that Pan and him was going to get a house of their own would be like this.

"Yes mom I know, but Panna and I want a home for our own."

Bulma frowned and sniffed "Why do you have to grow up so fast?" She asked him before sobbing. Trunks sighed before hugging his mother and patting her on the back to calm her down.

At the Sons house things weren't much different.. ChiChi had Pan tightly in her arms sobbing as well.

"I can't believe it! In a months time my baby will be getting married and now she's moving out!"

"Jeez mom" Goten said from his spot sitting on the counter. "Are you going to act like this when I get married?"

"She did with me" Gohan said from his spot on the counter next to him. He was holding Daichi who was laughing at ChiChi finding the way she was acting quite funny for the 10 month old.

"Momma you're still going to see us all the time" Pan told her.

"I had better" ChiChi said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku asked frowning when he came into the kitchen.

"Pans moving out, and moms freaking out" Goten old him.

"Wow Panny, you and Trunks getting your own place huh?"

"Yeah, that is if Momma will let me go" Pan said looking at her mother who had a death grip on her.

"Is this the one?" Trunks asked Pan.

They had been looking at houses all day, and after looking at 3 houses on their 4th one they finally found one that both of them loved. It had a 4 garage parking, beautiful 3 story, with plenty of area outside for sparring and other stuff. The first floor had a huge living room, kitchen, bathroom, and spare bedrooms. The second floor had a massive master bedroom that had it's own bathroom to it. It also had other bedrooms, a study, and two bathrooms. The top floor Pan loved, it was a giant library.

"It is" Pan told Trunks smiling.

The sales lady was excited, she just sold a house to the two most famous people in the world. She couldn't wait to brag about it it. She went out to her care to go the paper work.

"We have a house.." Pan said smiling in the master bedroom that would be hers and Trunks. "Trunks! We have a house!" She said running towards him and jumping in his arms.

He laughed at her "Now all we need to get is furnture."

"I can't wait to decorate it! You know Bra's going to want to help."

Trunks did a face "How about we just let her paint?"

"Yeah, you try telling her that" Pan said laughing.

True to Pans word Bra did want to help, well more like demanded. She said their house would more than likely be the new hang out for the younger z-gang members so it had to be stylish. With many long days of painting rooms and buys furniture and moving their clothes and accessories Trunks and Pan were finally moved into their house.

"Finally" Trunks said falling into the bed. "The last box is un-packed."

"And just in time too" Pan said falling beside him. She was right their wedding was the day after tomorrow. Lancelot and Giru- the strange duo was adjusting well to their new home as well.

"Ah good everything is done!" Bra said walking into their room with Marron, Goten, and Uub behind her.

"Bra we're done un-packing , now all of you out of my house" Trunks said before smirking and nodding his head. "Hey I like that. Out of my house!" He repeated again smiling and pointing towards the door.

"No way, it's Pans house to you know" Goten told him. "Plus Bra is being all planer-e."

"Planer-e?" Pan asked him "Goten, that's not a word."

"Oh, well it should be" he said shrugging.

"Why are you on wedding planner mode?" Trunks asked Bra "Everything should be done."

"It is but you two have to separated."

"Why?" Trunks and Pan demanded.

"Um hello? Tradition! The groom can't see the bride a day before the wedding and until she walks down the aisle."

"That's crap" Trunks told her snorting. "Panna and I have almost died countless of times me seeing her wont hurt anything."

"I. Don't. Care. You're not the wedding planner I am! So no seeing each other! Trunks you're going to go stay at Capsule Corp with the boys and the girls are staying here with Pan."

"But I just moved out of there" Trunks said whining before Pan pushed him off the bed. "Thanks Panna, push me to my doom!" He said sitting up.

"Awe Trunks" Pan said pouting before laughing.

"Come on" Uub said helping Trunks up. "We're flying there."

Pan kissed Trunks "Behave" she told him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said going to the window with the other boys. "Don't get lost going down the aisle" Trunks teased. Pan went to go smack his arm but he flew out of the window laughing before she did.

"See you later girls" Uub said before flying out.

"Goten" Pan said stopping him before he flew out. He stopped and looked at her the Son grin on his face. "He better not have a hang over at our wedding" she said talking about Trunks.

"Awe Pan-"

"I'm serious! I do not want my groom to be hung over."

Goten saluted her "You have my word. Later ladies" he said before flying out.

**NEXT CHAPTER I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS KNOW.. BUT IT'S THE WEDDING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	115. Wedding Bells

**-Super Pan-Chan: Cleverbot is this website where you basically talk to your computer and they talk back. A bunch of stuff can be said. I love Pokemon too! The old ones, not the new ones!**

**-Biteemelove: I just can't do that to them at their wedding! :( But if you're okay with it.. I could make their kids fight him? I could do a chapter of the twins using fusion to kick his butt.**

**-A Z-gang fighter: Thank you! Here you go!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha Thanks! Yeah it would be funny!**

**-Number 1 fan: Here you go!**

**-Lena: I know! It's making me sad as well!**

**-Superblueowl: Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked the chapters! Here you go!**

**-Hazyangel: Thanks! Here it is!**

**-Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Well I did at first, and it was just a regular 3 ring college notebook. But I haven't used one since around after the Shadow dragons Sega. I've been writing them on my note app that's on my i-phone, that way I can write on the go and I don't have to drag out a notebook.**

**-Goddess of Darkness 97: I know me too! Here you go!**

**-Mystery-Gurl: Me 2!**

**-Guest: Here you go!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Haha yeah I like him too!**

**-Dbzamywinxchich: Awe thanks!**

**-LPandDBZ: Awe that's okay, at least you did this time! I love linkin park and dragonball z too! Awesome name!**

**-Trunksxpandbgtlover101: Haha! That would of been funny!**

**-Guest2: Haha the boys know better than that! ;)**

***Chapter 115- Wedding Bells***

"Breath Pan" Bra told her best friend smiling.

"I am" Pan breathed out. It was her wedding day, finally she would be marrying Trunks.

All the other girls except for Marron were outside of the bathroom waiting for Pan to walk out. She was in her wedding dress her hair curled, she had two side pieces pulled back where Bra had stuck her veil at which came down to her lower back. Bra and Marron was in their bride maid dresses, both of them light grey strapless like Pan, but only coming down to their knees. Bra and Marron both had their hair neatly pulled up.

"Pan you seem so calm" Marron told her.

"Trust me" Pan said. "On the inside i'm freaking out. I think my organs have forgot how to function."

"Awe Pan, it's just Trunks" Bra told her.

"I know, but i'm nervous and excited all at the same time."

"All done" Bra said finishing up the little bit of make up she put on Pan. They walked out of the room and ChiChi had to stop herself from fainting again.

"Panny.." she whispered walking over to her. "You've grown up so beatifuly, I love you my darling."

"Momma don't cry.. I'll cry" Pan told her trying not to.

"Really Pan you look stunning" Videl told her.

"Thanks, and look at Daichi in his little tux! It's so freaking cute!"

They heard the boys making loud cheering like noises from down stairs.

"Looks like their getting pumped" Bra said smiling. Pan smiled too in just a hour or so she would be getting married.

"Trunks, buddy" Goten said strapping an arm around his shoulders after they stopped yelling. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm not sure.. ask me when this is all over okay?"

"Dude, you're so nervous" Uub told him.

"Is it that obvious?" Trunks asked him swalling hard.

"Just a bit" Gohan told him. "Now I know why you boys made fun of me, it's hilarious."

"At least i'm not as nervous as I was when I asked Goku for his blessing or when I asked Panna to marry me."

"Bro" Goten told Trunks looking at him, holding up his free hand and pointing a finger at him. "You're going to be stuck with Pan.. For the rest of your life!"

Trunks looked at him dully "You're lucky she's not here to hear that."

Goten did a face "I know. She would kill me. Soon they boys had to leave the room and it was only Vegeta and Trunks in there.

"Stop worrying so much" Vegeta told him putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "It'll be over before you know it, you're freaking out for nothing. I'm proud of you brat" he said lightly slapping Trunks on the cheek.

Trunks smirked "Thanks dad" he told him before Vegeta left the room as well.

The wedding was taking place in a field/ woods that had been cut. It had to have plenty of space because a lot of people were there to see the wedding. There was trees blocking the path to where Trunks or anyone else wouldn't be able to see Pan until she walked down the aisle.

Soon it was time to line up and ChiChi, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta had to go to their seats. When they saw Trunks get up there by the preacher man, Bulma and ChiChi who was sitting next to each other broke out into tears.

Trunks looked better now, still a bit nervous. Bra and Goten would be the first to walk out since they were the maid of honor and best man, then it would be Marron and Uub and finally Pan and Goku.

There was a knock on the door to where Pan was and Goku opened it. When he saw Pan his eyes widened "Panny?" He said relsation hitting him, she wasn't going to be his little girl anymore.

"Hey Papa" Pan told him smiling softly.

He smiled at her gently and kissed the top of her head. "Boy am I glad I can walk you down the aisle."

Pan smiled really big "Me too, it would of been super weird if you was still a kid.. Well I guess you could of been a teenager by now.."

Goku smiled sadly "You've grown up to be such a beautiful women Pan. I am so proud of all that you have accomplished. I'm excited to see you and Trunks start a family of your own but it saddens me a bit.. You won't be my little girl anymore."

"Papa" Pan said tears clearly in her eyes. "You're going to make me cry" she said hugging him to where it wouldn't mess anything up. She sniffed "You know i'll always be your little Panny" she told him making him smile.

"Hey you two" Bra said coming in the room smiling sadly knowing that a father/daughter moment was happening. She hated to break it up. "It's time to line up" she told them softly. She looked at Pan smiling "Are you ready to be my sister?"

"I've been ready" she told her smiling as well.

"Okay then let's go!" Bra said happily.

Goku held out his arm and Pan took it shaking. It was the thrill, excitement, nervousness all coming to her. She was fixing to get married.. soon she wouldn't be Miss Son, but rather Mrs. Briefs. She was taking deep breaths and letting them out as Goku lead them out side.

"Papa, don't let me fall okay? My legs are shaking" Pan said holding onto Goku's arms tighter.

He smiled down at his daughter and held her hand with his free one. "You won't mess up Pan your just nervous, don't worry I won't let you fall." The music started just about making Pan jump.

"Okay guys" Bra said holding onto Gotens arms and a bouquet of blue flowers in her hands, Marron had one just like it. Pans bouquet was a mixture of blue and white.

"Pan don't get sick" Goten teased. Pan just stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's time! Marron, Uub don't walk down there until me and Goten are going to our sides. Pan, Goku once everyone is standing up you can walk out. And remember to walk slow." Bra and Goten took off down the aisle and soon Marron and Uub did as well.

"We're next. Ready Panny?" Goku asked her, Pan could only nod and when they heard everyone stand up they started walking.

As soon as Pan and Goku started down the aisle Pans eyes met with Trunks'. When Trunks first saw her he almost forgot how to breath, but thankfully he quickly remembered. All nervousness from them vanished as they smiled at one another. ChiChi and Bulma were now sobbing quietly.

Finally Goku and Pan made it to the end of the aisle where Trunks was standing and Pan handed her flowers to Bra. Goku removed his amr and held Pans hand, giving it to Trunks who held then held it in his. Goku nodded at Trunks, who nodded back at him and Pan blew him a kiss with her free hand before he went to go sit down by ChiChi. He wrapped an arm around his wife who leaned on him sniffing with a tissue in her hands as they watched their daughter get married.

If there was a cloud nine that's what it felt like for Trunks and Pan. They couldn't stop smiling as the preacher man began the ceremoney.

'I love you' Pan told Trunks telepathically.

'I would hope so, you're marrying me' he said back smirking. 'There's no turning back after this.'

'Trunks..'

'I love you too' he told her winking.

'I would hope so, you're marrying me' she said mocking what he had just said. Trunks had to hold in silent laughter, oh how he couldn't wait to be married to her and kiss her.

Finally after what seemed like forever the preacher man told Trunks he could kiss his bride. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand on her neck before they finally shared their first kiss as a married couple. There was cheers and whistles form the crowd as they all stood up.

**THEIR FINALLY MARRIED! :'D HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE RECEPTION PARTY!**


	116. Reception

**-Number 1 fan: The one after this! :)**

**-Goddess Of Darkness 97: Haha here you go!**

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha I thought it would be cute for them to talk!**

**-Cool Bulma: Thanks! I'm probably not going to up date 'strong bonds' until after I finish this one since it's close to being over with.**

**-Animegirl9929: haha so was I when I was writing this!**

***Chapter 116- Reception***

****Once everyone got to Capsule Corp where the reception was taking place, they got a bit more comfortable. The boys took off their tux coats and ties and Pan took out her veil and slipped on a pair of flats, not wanting to wear the high heels anymore.

The first thing that was done was the cutting of the cake. Which Trunks and Pan smeared a slice on each others face. Honestly did you think they wouldn't at least try?

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Pan Briefs?" Trunks asked Pan, they were dancing the traditional first dance.

Pan tightedned her arms around his neck and smiled "Everything I ever dreamed it to be. Now I can't wait to spend your money on shopping" she joked.

Trunks looked at her with a smile "You already did that as my girlfriend.. and my fiance."

"Now i'm going to do it as your wife" she said smiling.

Trunks smirked "My wife" he repeated.

"My husband" she told him softly before kissing him.

"I can't believe it" Gohan said when he was dancing with Pan. "Shorty's married."

"Well believe it" Pan told him smiling.

"You know I can believe it's Trunks you're married to though."

"Yeah.. It was kinda obvious huh? With mirai us and all.."

"You two aren't them though. Yes you're Trunks and Pan but you're not that Trunks and Pan."

"You know i'm kinda of confused, but thanks" Pan told him smiling before Goten stole her away.

"Well Panny, how does it feel to be married?" Goten asked her, now dancing with her.

"Wonderfull, now Goten here's a question for you. When are you going to ask Bra to marry you?"

Goten did a face then he looked over at Bra who was dancing with her brother. "I don't know.."

"Just do it already!"

"I can't! I don't think I'll be able to, I get nervous just thinking about it!"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Trust me Go' she loves you too, she still wouldn't be with you if she didn't."

"You should of seen her Trunks" Bra told him as they danced. "Right before we came out there she was so nervous but I swear when she walked out you couldn't even tell."

"Yeah, I was pretty nervous too. You'll understand when it's your day" he told her.

"When do you think that'll be?" Bra asked exasperated.

Trunks laughed lightly "I don't know you'll have to ask you're boyfriend that."

Bra just did a face and sighed "I don't think he's going to ask me."

"He will one day sis. It's Goten we all know how he is. He'll probably be so nervous when he asks you, you'll just end up with a ring on your finger with-out him saying word. Honestly i'm surprised I was able to talk when I asked Panna, because I was nervous as hell."

Bra laughed "Yeah.. Just as long as I get a ring from him I won't care."

"I told you, you would fall" Goku told Pan smiling.

"I know. Thanks Papa" she told him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being my Papa" Pan said resting her head on his chest and enjoying the rest of the dance.

"My baby boy.." Bulma said as her and Trunks danced. She wasn't sure of what else to say, because there was so much she wanted to say.

"Please tell me your not going to cry again.." Trunks told her. Even if it was happy tears, he still didn't like seeing his mother cry. Her and Pan were the only two people he hated to see cry.

"No, I think i'm all cried out for the night" she said before sniffing. "But now that you're married I do have one request.."

"Okay, what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Grandbabies!" Bulma said with a big smile.

"Oh mom" Trunks said blushing slightly.

"Bra" Trunks said poking his sister.

"Bra" Pan said poking her this time.

"Bra" Trunks said poking her again.

"What you two?" She said finally turning around to face them, and to her surprised she was attacked in a hug from Pan.

"Thank you for planning the best wedding ever!" She said giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe you guys really liked it?"

"Duh, it's our wedding" Trunks told her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked "We're about to leave."

"You have to leave in the limo!"

"Why? I can just instant transmission us to the island" Trunks told her. It's where him and Pan was spending their honeymoon. On a tropical island that had a beach house on it and they would be there for one week.

"Everyone has to tell you goodbye!" Bra said before gathering up everyone.

'That poor limo driver, I can only imagine his face when he looks back there and sees we're not there.' Pan told Trunks shaking her head with a slight smile. She knew perfectly well that Trunks would just instant transmission them to the island from the limo. Trunks just smirked and nodded.

"What are you two planning?" Goten asked them raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think we're planning anything?" Trunks asked him.

"Pan shook her head and you smirked nodding, that clearly means you guys were talking telepathically and are planning something."

"Goten, Goten, Goten" Pan said smirking. "If it's planned towards you.. I guess you'll find out in a few minutes" she said before her and Trunks walked away.

"They scare the hell out of me when they do crap like that" Goten told Uub who was standing next to him.

"You're not the only one" Uub told him honestly.

"Wow Vegeta" Goku told him after Pan and Trunks got in the limo and drove away. "Our kids are married. Hey! That means we're officially related!"

Vegeta grunted "Don't remind me" he said walking away.

Somethings would never change.

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPTER.. BRA AND PAN BOTH HAVE SOME BIG NEWS TO SHARE WITH EVERYONE!**


	117. Babies Anyone?

**-Royal Rain: Haha me too!**

**-Dark m00n angel: Haha I think deep down it doesn't bother him that bad!**

**-Number 1 fan: Here you go!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha Thanks! And yes!**

**-LPandDBZ: Haha me too! Yay and you made an account! :)**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha I would say you got him good! ;)**

**-Olive the crazy: Haha no! you guessed right!**

**-Guest: Me 2! Me 2!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha yes! If I was Pan I would go shopping with Trunks' money all the time. I mean come on! He's the riches guy in that world! I don't think it would hurt...hehe. And yes Bra's wanting to get married! Goku and Veggie Jr will be here soon! As for the poking thing, I do that all the time to people too!**

**-Guest2: haha I like making the boys nervous!**

**-Countrygirl19: haha you are correct!**

**-Biteemelove: Yes!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Haha yes! That would of been funny!**

**-Lena: You're right! :)**

**-KoolKat1573: Sure I don't mind. Just make sure you tell me so I can read your story and review it! :) **

***Chapter 117- Babies Anyone?***

****"Okay Pan, don't get your hopes up to soon" she told herself. She was sitting on the ground in front of the toilet for the 2nd week in a row. Every morning either really early or after Trunks left for work she would get a sudden feel of nausea that had her running to the bathroom. Of course her first thoughts were i'm pregnant, but she didn't want to get her hopes up in case she was just sick. Although it would be strange for her to be sick for two whole weeks and she hadn't ate anything her father had cooked since the grand tour.

I was December, Trunks and Pan had been married for four months. Honestly it was as if nothing had changed other than they were married, but that's the way it's suppose to be anyways.

Pan closed her eyes, raising up her shirt and unwrapping her tail from around her waist. It was the moment of truth, either she was pregnant or not. She took a deep breath before placing her right hand on her stomach and concentrating, searching for energy.

Suddently she felt one, it was so small she could barley feel it.. And there was another one right beside it. She sat there for the longest time just feeling of the two small energys.. Her twins.

"AH!" She screamed loudly in joy while stomping her feet on the ground, her tail swinging happily behind her. She was going to be a mother. Lancelot barked at her screams while running into the bathroom, Giru flying beside him.

"Is Pan okay, Giru-Giru" the little robot asked.

Pan pet Lancelot before hugging him happily."More than okay!" She said squeezing Lancelot and rocking from side to side. He broke free and started playing with Giru.

Now Pan had to think of a way to tell Trunks the news. He was always either asleep or already gone for work when she got sick. She was kinda glad about that because that meant she could surprise him. A million and one questions started running through her head: How fare along was she? What could she eat? What could she not eat? When's her due date? What room could be the nursery? What color should they paint the nursery?

Her phone went off pulling her out of her thoughts. Crap, she thought when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Pan? Where are you?" Bra asked her from the other side of the phone. She was suppose to met her over half an hour ago.

"Home, i'm sorry I got busy. I'll be at the coffee place soon I promise!"

"You better be" Bra joked before hanging up.

Pan stood up, still her shirt was rolled up. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and turned sideways, she didn't look much different. If you looked really close you could kinda see how her stomach was starting to curve, or maybe that was just her imagining it already. She stomped her feet happily again before rolling down her shirt and going to get her shoes on to leave.

"I have to tell you something" Bra and Pan said at the same time. They were currently walking in the city both drinking some hot chocolate to stay warm.

Pan smiled "We'll tell each other at he same time on the count of 3, okay?" Bra nodded "One, two, three."

"Goten asked me to marry him."

"I'm pregnant with the twins."

They stared at each other in shock for 2 seconds before both screaming "AH!" They hugged each other and started jumping up and down.

"When did he ask you? Let me see the ring!" Pan asked Bra looking at her beautiful diamond ring.

"The other day on my birthday. It was so romantic, he took me out to dinner and then he asked me. I'm surprised he was even able to form words. Now, when did you find out about the twins?!"

"This morning you're the first person to know! When do you think the date of the wedding will be?"

"April, May maybe.. I dunno. You're going to be my maid of honor of course!"

"Yeah.. Do it when i'm hugely pregnant" Pan said frowning.

"Awe! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a aunt! I can't wait for them babies to start growing!"

"Me either!"

"How are you going to tell Trunks and everyone else?"

Pan sighed "I have no idea. Maybe at Christmas?"

Bra smiled "That's when Goten and me were going to tell them. I can only imagine our mothers faces."

Pan laughed "Oh yes me too! You guys go ahead and tell everybody when we first get there. I have a plan, everyone will find out at Christmas."

"Whatare you going to do?" Bra asked wanting to know.

"You'll see but I need to get an ultrasound done, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" Bra said before looking at Pans stomach and patting it lightly. "Sorry babies, I mean heck yeah!"

Pan laughed at her best friend before linking arms with her "Com on, let's go! Go! Go!"

December 22nd quickly came and all the z-fighters gathered up at Capsule Corp like they did every year until after New Years.

"Hey everybody, I asked Bra to marry me" Goten told them.

"And for some strange reason, that i'm not even sure of, I said yes" Bra said smiling brightly.

There was screams from ChiChi, Bulma, and Marron as they all ran over towards her.

"About time" Pan told Goten slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch! Pan, that wasn't very nice" Goten said rubbing his head.

"Goten you should know by now, your sister isn't a nice person." Trunks said before wrapping an arm around Goten's neck and locking his head in before giving him a noogie.

"You two are impossible!" Goten exclaimed when Trunks let him go.

"We do try" Trunks told him smirking.

"It's why we got married" Pan told him nodding.

"Man when you two have kids, i'll feel sorry for them" Goten teased. Bra's smile widened a bit knowing the secret.

"Our kids will be honored to have such awesome parents" Trunks told him. Pan smiled, she couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Christmas finally came, everyone enjoyed the morning opening presents and laughing. They were currently all in the huge living room minus Bra and Pan, who could of been anywhere.

After a few minutes the two girls came into the room. Pan was holding a white card that had a ribbion tied around it.

"There you are" Trunks said when she stood in front of the chair he was sitting in.

"Here" she told him smiling and giving him the card.

"What is it?"

"Another Christmas present you could say."

"Nothing is going to jump out at me or anything right?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Just open it" Pan told him rolling her eyes. Everyone quited down, nosily wanting to know what it was.

Trunks took off the ribbion and opened the card up. He looked at it confused for a seconded then his eyes widened as to what it was. Inside the card on each side was an ultra sound picture of two babies. Above the pictures Pan had written 'Smile Boxer Boy, Our Twins Are Coming!'

He looked at her stomach then at her eyes "Really?" He asked still not sure.

"Really, really" Pan told him smiling.

Trunks stood up laughing as he gathered Pan in his arms spinning her around twice before kissing her.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked confused and wanting to know.

"You're going to be a grandma" Trunks told her while handing her the card.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Bra said and ChiChi was over by Bulma in a flash.

"AH!" They screamed together jumping up and down at seeing the pictures.

"How far along are you?" Trunks asked Pan his arms still around her.

"Only about two months. The doctor said my due date was sometime in July" she told him smiling.

"Their having twins!" Bulma and ChiChi said continuing their celebration of more grandchildren.

"Awesome! I'm going to be an uncle again!" Goten said happily.

"First time uncle!" Gohan said giving his brother a high-five.

"You know what the funnest thing is?" Goten asked Bra.

"What?"

"Trunks is going to be a daddy! And Pan.. she'll be a mommy! Ahahah!" Goten said finding it humorous.

"Goten" Pan told him narrowing her eyes. "Just because i'm pregnant doens't mean I still can't kick your a- butt!" Goten pouted and Trunks laughed at him.

"Looks like Little Vegeta and Goku will be here soon, eh?" Gohan said smiling making Goku laugh and Vegeta sigh.

**WELL.. I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	118. Nine Months

***Chapter 118-9 Months***

****"Trunks!" Pan called to him one day when she was laying on their bed. She was currently four months pregnant. Trunks rushed into the room worried that something might of happened.

"Give me your hand" Pan told him.

"Huh?" He asked standing closer to the bed but holding out his hand no less. Pan placed his hand on her bare stomach which was pretty round by now. Slowly little flutters happened in her stomach which was strong enough that Trunks could feel it on his hand.

"Is that them?" He asked her amazed.

"Uh-Huh" Pan told him smiling.

"Are you sure it's not just gas?"

"Trunks! It's not gas, it's our babies!" He smiled at her and winked before turning is attention back to her stomach.

As time passed morning sickness with Pan stopped. She still felt nauseated at times and sometimes she couldn't stand the certain smell of food. Other times she had cravings for it. Speaking of cravings, she had a lot of those. Pan was all the time telling Trunks "Feed-Us" making it a joke of fetus. There was many times where Trunks had to run to the store to pick something up that they ran out of. Or times that he had to hold Pans hair back when she puked. The twins movements grew stronger and they moved around a lot more as days passed.

Bra and Goten following Trunks and Pans steps of Pan and Trunks bought a house of their own not to far away from their friends. It was now May.

"Bra you know I love you, really I do. But are you really still making me wear this?" Pan asked her holding up her pink brides maid dress.

"Yes" Bra told her smiling in a robe. She was fixing to put on her wedding dress.

"I'm 7 months pregnant with twins, i'm going to look ridiculous."

"You're going to look adorable!" Bra and Marron said together. Pan just looked at them dully.

"Pan really, you're glowing. Pregnacy really suits you, you'll be just fine" Bra told her.

Pan just mumbled something before changing into her brides maid dress. It was suppose to go down a little passed her knees but on Pan it went a little above her knees. Bra had on her wedding gown, it was a one strap that was tight around her and came down into a mermaid tail style. All three girls had their hair up.

"Well Marron, you're next" Pan told her. "When do you think Uub will pop the question to you?"

Marron blushed "He kinda already did.."

"WHAT?!" Bra and Pan shrieked.

"It was only a week ago! I was going to tell you two when Bra and Goten came back from their honeymoon."

"Wheres the ring?" Bra asked looking for it.

"In my bag."

"Put it on!" Pan told her.

"This is great you guys!" Bra said when Marron had on her ring. "Soon we'll all be married, and Pans going to be a mommy!"

"Speaking of the twins" Pan said. "They're crushing my bladder." She said before half walking half wobbling to the bathroom.

A week after Bra and Gotens honeymoon they went over to Trunks and Pans to put up the cribs.

"Okay Goten, we put Daichis crib together we can do this" Trunks told him as crib parts were scattered out everywhere on the floor of the nursery. Trunks and Pan had chosen a room not far away from their as it and painted it light blue since they knew for sure that they was having boys. The closet was already full of clothes and so was the dressers. A changing table was sat up as well as a rocking chair. The only thing that didn't seem to be set up yet was the cribs.

"How are you feeling?" Bra asked Pan. They had left the boys to crib making duty while they went down stairs to get something to drink.

"Crappy and amazing all at once. I swear it's like there's a war going on inside of my stomach. Look at this" Pan said holding up her shirt so Bra could see the boys moving around in it.

"Holy crap" Bra said smiling before touching it. "Awe, I can't wait to meet the little guys! Their sure like their grandpas, huh?"

"Oh yeah" Pan said nodding. "You should of seen them the other day, they was so energetic. I don't know what they were doing but Trunks was getting a kick out of it. It honestly looked like I had some alien in my stomach ready to bust out!" Bra laughed and they talked the rest of the time the boys put the crib together.

"My water just broke!" Pan yelled on Goku's birthday.

Trunks ran to her his eyes wide with everyone behind him. One the floor by Pans feet was a large pile of liquid.

"We got to get you to the hospital!" Trunks said fixing to grab her and go before Pan started laughing and held out a water bottle.

"Gotcha" she told everyone.

Trunks sighed and his shoulders dropped "That's not funny.."

"Not to you, but it was funny to me" Pan said in a sing song voice.

A few days later on the 27th when the small Briefs/ Son gang was at Capsule Corp for the weekend, liquid stuff appeared by Pans feet again.

"Umm.. I think my water just broke" Pan said unsure.

"I'm not falling for that again" Trunks said from beside her. She had been tricking him for the past week about pretending going into labor.

Pan narrowed her eyes and grabbed his shirt in both of her hands. "Does it look like I have a water bottle? I feel like I just pissed myself!" She said shaking him.

Trunks bracelet suddently felt hot and Pan took a sharp breath tightening the grip she had on his shirt.

"She's not kidding!" Trunks said shaking his head.

"Get me to the hospital!" Pan told him and he appeared them away.

"Goku! Just Instant Transmission us there!" Bulma told him.

"Huh? Why can't we just take the cars?"

"NOW!" ChiChi, Bulma, and Bra yelled. Goku did a face and quickly vanished them away.

**NEXT CHAPPY THE TWINS ARRIVE!**


	119. The Twins

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha i had fun writing this chappy!**

**-Number 1 fan: Yes you'll have my other stories! And you can always re-read this!**

**-Guest2: Haha I know what you mean! I kinda had that planned!**

**-Superblueowl: Awe thank you! I'm sad it's ending too! It gets closer with every new chapter!**

**-Dbzmangalover26: I don't want it to end either! *Cries anime style***

**-A z-gang fighter: You know pan.. Haha i just had to make her trick Trunks!**

**-Lena: Their here.. lmao!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Lmao! "Yes Hun!" I know how you feel.. they give me head aches too! Those poor, poor cribs!**

**-Guest2: Haha yep! Good thing Trunks bracelet grew hot huh? lol**

**-Teapot Munchkin: Of course! I couldn't take those away.**

**-Dark m00n angel: haha and we all know ChiChi is dragging him there!**

**-LPandDBZ: haha yep! I know i'm sad too!**

**-demondeathgirl101: Haha thanks!**

**-trunksxpanforeves: I know! I hate shots too! Bleh**

**-Olive the crazy: Haha here you go!**

***Chapter 119- The Twins***

****Pan had heard stories of being in labor from her mother, Bulma, and Videl, but even that couldnh't prepare her. It was nothing like she thought it would be. She might be half- Saiyan and one of the strongest beings in the universe but having kids hurt like hell.

After hours of labor Pan was becoming frustrated. It didn't take this long for Videl, she guessed that maybe it was because she was a Saiyan. Poor Trunks too, he was with Pan the whole time.

"Don't touch me!" Pan told Trunks. She was hurting pretty bad, he could tell with his bracelet being so hot. To please her he let go of her hand, but not moving from beside her bed. 10 seconds later Pan looked at Trunks her eyes wide "I'm sorry. Will you hold my hand?" Really Trunks thought it was adorable and he couldn't help but smile and take her hand. He had already decided a while ago that labor makes girls crazy.

"SOMEBODY GIVE ME DRUGS!" Pan yelled after about 30 minutes. It was so loud that Trunks was pretty sure their family had heard it in the waiting room. They gave Pan the epidural shot, but being a Saiyan and knowing that just one shot wouldn't help.. Pan demanded another one and Trunks had to talk them into it. He used the 'We saved the world, can't you just do this for us?' Card. Pan was finally feeling better, and she was pretty out of it.

"Panna, Bra is driving me crazy. Everyone is wanting to see you now that you're feeling better. Are you okay with that?" Trunks asked her sitting on the bed beside her and putting his phone up. Pan smiled at him dreamily, and Trunks raised and eyebrow.

"I'm glad I married you. You're cute" she told him.

Trunks laughed lightly "You're pretty cute yourself. I'm going to go get our family okay? If you need anything, just tell me and i'll be back immediately." He said before kissing her.

"Okay, go save the world Trunks" Pan told him as he left before closeing her eyes.

"Yep, it's official" Trunks said to himself as he walked down the hallways to get the others. "Labor makes girls crazy."

Pan opened her eyes a minutes after Trunks left and looked around the room. "Where's Trunks?" She asked herself, but then she figured that he was in the bathroom so she closed her eyes again.

"How is she?" ChiChi asked Trunks as soon as she saw him.

"She's good. They gave her some drugs-"

"Yeah we heard" Goten said snickering.

"Shes a lot better now" Trunks told them.

"We want to see her!" Bra told him.

Trunks sighed "Okay, come on i'll take you guys there. I'll just warn you now, she's not making a whole lot of sense. She called me cute and told me to go save the world before I left." Trunks told them as he lead them there, ChiChi having to drag Goku there with the help of Goten.

"I love Panny really I do, and the babies too! But I hate hospitals!"

"For crying out loud Goku!" ChiChi told him. "They're not going to give you a shot! The only one that will be in pain is Pan, and maybe Trunks."

"My hand is pretty sore" Trunks said looking at his poor right hand that was red from Pan squeezing it.

"How are you feeling hun?" Bulma asked Pan as everyone surroned her bed. Bra sat on one side of the bed and gave her hug.

Pan just blinked at Bulma "I know you."

"Oh my Dende! She really is out of it!" Goten said trying not to laugh.

"Why does Videl have a baby?" Pan asked tilting her head to the side and looking at Daichi who was giggling at her.

"Pan, honey that's Daichi. Your nephew.." ChiChi told her.

"Ptf I knew that.."

"I bet your happy to get those babies out huh?" Bra asked her placing a hand on her stomach that had wires on it so you could hear the twins heart beats.

"What babies?" Pan asked her looking around.

"The ones inside of your stomach.. You know your twins?"

"Oh" Pan said looking at her stomach. "Is that why i'm so fat?"

Goten and Gohan was now on the floor because they was laughing so hard. Trunks rubbed his temples he was never letting Pan have two epidurals ever again.

They stayed in there for a while until Pan started hurting again, but this time it was worse.

"I wish they would hurry up!" Bulma said once they were in the waiting room again.

"Me too!" ChiChi whinned.

"Calm down you two" Bra told them "Their babies."

One hour and 35 minutes later, Bra was keeping time, Trunks walked back out a huge smile on his face.

"Their here" he told everyone.

"Ah!" Bulma said before hugging him tightly and jumping.

"Take us to them!" Bra told him.

"Okay! Okay, come on!"

They walked back into the room to see Pan holding two babies. They both had a head ful of hair, one had very spiky hair the other gravity defying. They really did look like their grandpas, and they each had a little brown tail. Everyone took turns holding one.

"How are you feeling honey?" ChiChi asked Pan.

"Tired" she said but smiling none the less. Trunks kissed the top of her head as they watched their fathers hold the twins. Vegeta surprisingly had Goku Jr, and Goku had Vegeta Jr.

Pan sighed happily, an adventure of a life time was fixing to start.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPPY THE TWINS ARE A LITTLE BIT OLDER! WHAT ABOUT BRA AND GOTEN HAVING KIDDIES? ARI? BOTH ARE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPPY! :)**


	120. Say What?

**-Super Pan-Chan: Yes, yes most little sisters are evil.. So are little brothers.**

**-VeggieTrunks123: LMAO! I do try! That's how I see pan all doped up!**

**-Superblueowl: Haha yes! They'll be here soon!**

**-Animegirl9929: haha thanks!**

**-Guest: Haha thanks!**

**-a z-gang fighter: Thanks!**

**-LPandDBZ: Why thank you!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Awe i'm sorry :( School starts Monday for me.**

**-Lena: Haha me too!**

**-Biteemelove: Haha don't worry they'll be having some soon!**

**-The writing-vampire: Haha it's okay. I'm glad you liked it all!**

***Chapter 120- Say What?***

Years passed quickly for our two heroes. Vegeta and Goku Jr grew fast as Trunks and Pan watched them sit up, talk and walk for the first time. Both of them had quite the little personality's, they were a lot like their parents.. Always causing trouble when ever they could. True to their names Vegeta Jr who was only 5 minutes older than his twin looked like his grandpa Vegeta and Goku Jr looked just like his grandpa Goku. The only difference was that both boys had crystal blue eyes just like their father. All the z-fighters loved them, it was really hard not to. They loved playing with their cousin Daichi, all three boys who knew how to fly made the game chase very hard for their parents sometime. It was a good thing Trunks knew instant transmission. The twins were now 3, and growing cuter by the day.

"Mommy!" Vegeta Jr said when he saw Pan "What's wrong? Goku, Mommy is sick!"

"I'm coming Mommy!" Goku Jr said running into the bathroom where Pan was throwing up. Trunks was at work and she was off so it was just her and the boys.

"No" Pan said standing up to brush her teeth after she flushed the toilet. "I'm not sick" she told the boys.

"But you was throwing up" Vegeta told her.

Pan smiled at them "Yes, but i'm not sick."

"Then whats wrong?" Goku asked her.

"Don't worry my little Super Saiyans, you'll find out soon. Now, would you two like to help Mommy surprise Daddy?" Pan asked them when she was done brushing her teeth.

"Yeah!" They both said jumping up and down.

"Come on i'll tell you what we're going to do while I make some breakfast okay?"

"Yay! I'm about to starve!" Goku said taking one of her hands.

"Me too!" Vegeta said taking her other hand as they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Goku and Vegeta said attacking Trunks legs when he appeared home.

"Hey you two, how's my boys?"

"Awesome!" They said smiling and Vegeta sat down on Trunks right foot as Goku took the left one so as Trunks walked they would go up.

"Where's your mom?" He asked them looking around for Pan.

"Cooking! We left her a while ago" Goku told him.

"Well that was nice of you two" Trunks said going up stairs, the boys still on his legs.

"Guess what?" Vegeta told him.

"What?" He asked them smiling.

"Today mommy tried to get up to take a nap! Do you know what we told her?"

"Let me guess.. No?"

"Yes!" Goku told him "We told her no! And do you know what she told us?"

"What did she tell you?" Trunks asked now in his and Pans bedroom and taking off his work clothes.

"NOW!" Vegeta and Goku told him getting on their parents bed.

Trunks laughed at them "Well did you take a nap after that?"

"We had too! Mommy made us" Vegeta told him desperately.

After Trunks was done changing the boys got back on his feet, something they loved to do.

"Guess what else Daddy?" Goku asked him.

"You two didn't color on the walls again did you?" He asked them smirking and heading towards the kitchen.

"NO!" They said together laughing.

"Then what?"

"Mommy was sick this morning!" Vegeta told him.

"She was..?" Trunks asked them raising an eyebrow. Pan really only ever got sick when she was.. Pregnant.

"And she told us to tell you.." Goku said as Trunks walked into the kitchen and saw Pans back turned towards him.

"We're going to be big brothers!" They said together.

Trunks stopped walking and Pan turned around a huge smile on her face.

"Are little girl?" Trunks asked her smiling softly.

"Yes!" Pan said happily running into his arms. Trunks laughed and picked her up before kissing her.

"Ew gross!" The twins said sticking their tongues out and making faces.

"Awe you two" Pan told them smiling. "Come here and Mommy will kiss you too!"

"NO!" Vegeta and Goku said dramatically and got off of Trunks feet before running away yelling "Catch us if you can!"

Trunks laughed at them as Pan smiled, that was their twins. He tightened his arms around Pan before kissing her again.

"Vegeta! You stepped on my tail!" Goku told him.

"You steped on mine first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"What are you two fighting about?" Trunks asked them picking them up by the back of their shirts.

"Goku/ Vegeta stepped on my tail!" They cried pointing at each other.

"You guys know how much it hurts when your tails get stepped on so don't be stepping on each others okay?"

"Okay Daddy.."

"Now are you two packed?"

"Yeah!"

"Good" he said letting go of their shirts. "Now behave before your mother gets you."

Goku and Vegeta eyes widened, ever since their mom had became pregnant she had became.. Scary. At least when she got mad she was.

"Yes sir!" They said running up to their rooms to get their bags.

It was December and they was fixing to go to Capsule Corp like they did every year. Pan came wobbling down the stairs a few minutes later, she was due next month.

"What were they fighting about?" She asked Trunks.

He shrugged "The normal stuff. You ready?"

"I guess so, are the boys?"

"They claim so, but you know them. I'll be surprised if they don't try to take all their toys with them."

Pan smiled and wrapped her arms around Trunks as she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.. well the best he could.

He started laughing "I can feel her moving" he said talking about their unborn baby who was a girl. They were naming her Akari, but calling her Ari for short.

Pan smiled "Shes been moving around a lot today. I think shes ready to come out."

"Have the boys felt of her?"

"Not since that one time.." Pan said and Trunks laughed.

One time when Pan was 6 months pregnant Ari was moving around a lot and it was clearly visible so Pan was going to let the boys feel of their baby sister. They did.. And it creeped them out. They thought something was wrong with Pans stomach for it to be moving like that. Then they wondered why their belly's didn't move like that. Trunks and Pan had to explain it to them that their was a baby inside of Pans stomach and that's why it moved like that.

"We're here!" Goku and Vegeta Jr shouted as soon as they arrived at Capsule Corp. "Grandpas!" They yelled trying to find the Sr's.

"Oh I know you two aren't even trying to find your grandfathers with out giving us a hug!" Bulma told them as her and ChiChi blocked their way.

"Grandmas!" They said giving them quick hugs before running into the kitchen.

"Hiya Aunt Bra, Aunt Marron, and Aunt Videl! hi Uncle Uub, and Uncel Go'!" The twins called when they saw everyone as Trunks and Pan came into the kitchen with their mothers.

"What am I?" Goten said dramatically when the twins didn't tell him hi. "A piece of chopped liver?"

"You know what to do" Trunks told the twins.

The boys got into battle stances and Gotens eyes widened "Hey now! Trunks, Pan! Stop making your kids attack me!"

"UNCLE G!" They yelled together before attacking Goten to the ground. It didn't last long before the twins got up.

"Wheres grandpa Vegeta-" Goku Jr said.

"And grandpa Goku" Vegeta Jr said.

"And Daichi!?" They said together.

"They're all in the gravity room" Bulma told them.

"AH!" The twins yelled taking off towards their room. "Here we come!"

A few seconds later they heard the door open and Daichi yell "Twins!" There was more screaming.. From the twins probably before the door was shut again.

Pan sighed "I don't know where they get that at.."

"Well look at you!" Bra told Pan standing beside her and looking at her growing stomach.

"And look at you!" Pan told Bra looking at her growing stomach as well. She was only a few weeks more along than Pan and it was her and Gotens first child. It was a girl and they planed on naming her Chima, a mixture of the mothers names. Bra and Pan then started laughing.

"How's Jonah?" Pan asked Marron smiling at her and Uubs one year old son who was sleeping on her lap.

Marron laughed "He's good, being a baby and all. Not as crazy as your twins."

Trunks did a face before shaking out of it. "They're something else.. That's for sure."

A few days later on Christmas when all the z-fighters finally arrived they was eating a huge meal.

"Mph" Goku Jr said with a mouthful.

"Goku don't talk talk with your mouthful" Pan told him. Him and his twin was sitting across from her and Trunks.

Suddenly Goku Jr started choking on his food and Trunks sighed. This happened every night, one of the twins would always choke on their food because they liked talking with their mouthful. Vegeta Jr knowing what to do slapped his twin on the back hardly fixing the problem. Once that was taking care of the boys continued eating as if nothing happened while everyone started at them. It was still weird seeing a little Goku and Vegeta running around. True to their names they did act like their grandpas, for their greatest rival was each other. Although they did fight abut anything, it was never anything serious and at the end of the day they were bestfriends, insepratble.

"Mommy I have a question" Vegeta Jr said after everyone was done eating and now talking.

"Okay" Pan told him smiling.

"Well you love Ari right?" He asked her.

"Yes" Pan told him raising an eyebrow.

"And aunt Bra loves Chima.."

"Yes.." Pan said still unsure of where he was going with it.

"Ask her" Vegeta Jr said elbowing Goku Jr.

"If you two love them so much then why did you eat them?" Goku Jr asked.

Pan blanky stared at her sons as Trunks choked on his drink from laughter and everyone else was laughing as well.

"Yeah Panna" Trunks finally breathed out. "Why did you eat our daughter?" He said before laughing again. Slowly Pan started laughing as well, and Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr sat there confused as to why everyone was laughing.

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPPY A FEW YEARS HAVE PASSED AND OUR FAVORITE TWINS ARE NOW 8 AND GOING TO WORK WITH THEIR DAD.. POOR TRUNKS.**

**IMPORTANT: Okay guys I know everyone is sad that this story is ending, I am too! I don't want to let it all the way go yet so I was thinking.. after I finish this and work on 'Strong Bonds' and 'Closer' for a while (I already have a lot of chapters wrote for them so I can update fast!) I'll work on a new story called 'Growing Up' and it will be a bunch of one shots about Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra growing up all before the GT. Just of some stuff I didn't stuff I didn't write about, I already have some ideas. But if you guys have any ideas you want me to write just let me know! Remember it will be before GT! Or I guess I could do some before the shadow dragons with Trunks and Pan dating, just let me know! :) **


	121. Bosses

**-Dbzmangalover26: Haha yes they still have their tails. I haven't really thought of them turning into great apes.**

**-Dark m00n angel: Thanks! Here you go!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha thanks! I could just see them asking that!**

**-Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks! Maybe I can do all three at the same time after i work on 'Strong Bonds' and 'Closer' for a bit! I've left you guys hanging for a while now.**

**-Lena: After this one, probably two. :'( The twins are going to fight Bio-Broly *Scratches head* and then the kids find a tape of Trunks and Pan fighting Kuriza and killing him, and family moments like that. It makes me so sad! *Cries waterfalls***

**-Royal Rain: Haha of course!**

**-A z-gang fighter: You're welcome and thank you! I try to make it funny for you guys!**

**-Guest2: Haha thanks!**

**-Superblueowl: Haha yes, I just had to make Trunks play along!**

**-LPandDBZ: Haha apparently not! Trunks is still wanting his own baseball team! XD**

**-Guest: Thank you!**

**-Demondeathgirl101: Haha here you go!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Lol sorry it was meant to say Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr talking about the twins. I fixed it.**

**-TrunksxPandbgtlover101: Haha no! I watch GT too! ;P**

**-Percy J: Lmao! I hate cleverbot!**

**-Number 1 fan: I thought about doing it, but then I thought against it! :(**

***Chapter 121- Bosses***

****"We're the bosses! We're the bosses!" Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr chanted as they sat on Trunks feet as he walked to his office.

Trunks sighed but had a smile on his face no less. The twins were now 8 years old and today Pan was shopping with Bra, Ari, and Chima. A girls day out she had told him and the twins were not allowed to come. He didn't blame her the twins in a store do not mix.

"I'm the boss" Trunks told them.

"No! We are!" They told him stubbornly getting off of his feet and getting on each side of him. Both of them were wearing black slacks a white button up shirts and a lose tie like what their father was wearing. Both boys started walking like Trunks trying to do what he did, as he laughed at their attempts.

"Morning Mr. Briefs, twins" Elizabeth greeted.

"Morning" Trunks told her nodding his head.

"Morning" the twins said deepen their voices to try to make them sound older. Trunks opened his door and the twins zoomed in as fast as the could making Trunks shake his head before walking in himself.

They both plopped down on the couch that was in his office and laid down putting their hands behind their heads.

"Ah this is the life" Goku said.

"Yeah, being the boss' kids rock" Vegeta said.

"Dad, are you really the boss of everything here?" Goku asked Trunks who was now at his desk looking over some papers.

"Yep, your great-grandfather started this business and when he retired your grandma Bulma ran it. She retired years ago before you two were born and now i'm in charge."

"Wow.." the twins said.

"So one day we'll really be the bosses!" Vegeta said with a huge smile. Trunks did a face, his sons as the bosses at Capsule Corp.. Yeah he could see that happening.

"I suppose so" he told him.

"Go get me a water" Vegeta told Goku.

"No way! I'm a boss too, you go get ME a water!"

"I'm older so i'm more in charge!"

"Only by 5 minutes!"

"5 minutes before you!"

"Stop it you two" Trunks told them and both boys became quite before sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Bra looking at these clothes make me depressed" Pan told her.

"Why do they make you depressed Mommy? You look beautiful" Ari told her smilng and holding her hand. She had lavender hair just like her father with big black eyes.

"Thank you honey" Pan told her smiling.

Bra smiled at Pan holding Chima hand, she had aqua blue hair just like her mother with big black eyes. "I can't believe you're pregnant.. Again!"

Pan sighed, she was currently 5 months along. "Me too, I swear Trunks still wants a whole base ball team" she said shaking her head. "But I think after this one i'm pretty much done. I mean being pregnant is great and all but I just don't think i'll want anymore. I'm tired of going through labor."

Bra laughed at her friend "I know. Goten keeps asking me when we'll have anohter one, but I don't know. I like Chima being the only child, but I guess her having a little sibling would be okay."

"Yeah, I can't believe Videl and Gohan only had Daichi. I thought for sure they was going to have more."

"I know. Marron and Uub only have Jonah... Well so far."

"Dad" Vegeta Jr said.

"Yes?" Trunks said looking up from his papers and seeing his sons standing in front of his desk with a look on their faces. He knew that look.. They were hungry.

"We're hungry" they said together.

"You two just had lunch" he told them.

"B-but we're Saiyans!" Vegeta told him.

"We have to eat a lot or we'll starve!" Goku told him.

Trunks raised an eyebrow "Okay do you two remember where the vending machine is?" Both boys nodded frantically "Okay then here, go get you some snacks" Trunks said handing Vegeta some money.

"C'mon Goku!" He said before they left Trunks office and headed down the hall.

"Villain approaching!" Goku told his twin.

"Where?" Vegeta said looking all around.

"There!" Goku said pointing at Goten who was walking down the hallway towards Trunks office. He didn't see his nephews so he was very surprised when he heard a "AH!" Then surprise attack by Vegeta and Goku knocking him down.

Trunks opened up his office door and walked out to see his two 8 year old sons beating up Goten in the middle of the hallways. He started laughing, he was so proud of them.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled at him trying to get the twins off of him. "Get them off of me!"

"What's wrong Goten? Getting beat up by two 8 year olds?"

"Yeah but these are yours and Pans devil spawns!"

"Okay boys, I think he's had enough. I thought you two was going to go get some snacks?" Trunks asked them.

"We was" Goku Jr told him standing up. "But then we saw this villain approaching!"

"So we had to attack him before he got us!" Vegeta Jr said.

"Why am I a villain?" Goten asked.

"You're the villain in moms stories" the twins told him.

"WHAT? Pan makes me a evil villain?" He asked Trunks.

"More or less" Trunks told him shrugging. "They're very entertaining."

Goten muttered something before the twins went to go find the vending machine.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked Goten helping him up.

"I was bored, the girls are shopping for the day as you know. I didn't know you're on twin duty" Goten told him following him to his office.

"Sadly" Trunks said laughing a little before going back to his office with Goten.

The twins came back minutes later their arms full of sweets from the vending machine.

"Did you spend all of the money on that stuff?" Trunks asked them his eyes wide.

They nodded and let their snack fall to the floor before they sat down and started on the large pile.

"We kept seeing stuff we wanted" Vegeta told him.

Goku threw a candy bar at Goten who was begging for one and then one to Trunks. He shook his head at his sons then shrugged. They may have appetites like their grandpas but at least they were sharing.. that counts for something right?

"You know me so well" Goten told Trunks as he appeared them into his kitchen after work.

"Giru!" Goku yelled seeing the robot.

"Lancelot!" Vegeta yelled seeing the dog. They took off after them running and laughing.

"Daddy!" Ari said seeing Trunks and running into his arms.

"Daddy!" Chima said a few seconds later doing the same thing to Goten.

"Where's your mothers?" Trunks asked them.

"In the baby's room!" Ari told him climbing onto his shoulders, Chima doing the same thing to Goten.

"Did you girls buy a lot?" Goten asked them.

"A lot, a lot daddy!" Chima told him.

"That's what I was worried about" Goten said.

Trunks laughed as they walked up the stairs to the baby's room. They knew they was having a boy but they didn't know what to name him yet.

"Look Mommy, I found Daddy!" Ari said when they entered the baby's room.

"Hey you two" Pan greeted before kissing Trunks causing Ari to giggle. Why the twins thought their parents kissing was the grossest thing ever, their little sister thought it was the cutest thing ever.. As well as a thousand other things.

"What are you two doing up here?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing really, just looking at a bunch of baby clothes."

"Hey Pan, you know what I found out today?" Goten asked her standing by bra.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the villain n your kids bedtime stories! Your husband and sons told me!"

Pan shrugged "You make a good villain. That way my kids beat you up for me."

"Oh that's so nice of you sis, I really feel the love. Chima go get Aunt Pan" he told her.

"Noo Daddy!" Chima told him shaking her head. "I love Aunt Panny! Plus I could hurt the baby!"

"Haha!" Pan told him sticking her tongue out at him.

They heard a bark from down stairs and Giru yelling danger.

"Vegeta! Goku! You better not be messing with Lancelot and Giru again!" Pan yelled at them.

The twins soon ran up to the babys room.

"Haven't hardly seen us all day-" Vegeta began talking about Pan.

"And she's already yelling at us" Goku said shaking his head.

Pan looked at then dully before asking "Did you two have fun going to work with your dad?"

"Yeah! We're the bosses!" Vegeta and Goku said together.

Pan looked at Trunks raising an eyebrow.

'Just go with it' he told her sharing the look. Pan just smiled, their twins.. They would never change.

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPPY IS BIO-BROLY AND THE TWINS ARE GOING TO FIGHT HIM!**


	122. BioBroly

**-Lena: Haha thanks!**

**-ajamshamoodah: Haha i've heard that joke before! It's so funny! I hate that this is ending too!**

**-A z-gang fighter: Thanks! I love the little guys too!**

**-VeggieTrunks123: Haha I love those side notes! Pan saying she was the boss.. That's about right! ;) And then Trunks on couch duty.. I'm with the twins *snickers***

**-Super Pan-Chan: Really you someone reading strong bonds? That's awesome! Don't worry here's Broly!**

**-LPandDBZ: Haha you'll see! **

**-Guest2: Haha you're telling me!**

**-The writing vampire: Haha I like your idea, but already had a name picked out! Don't worry it's in honor of someone! All the grandpas are/ will be named after. King Vegeta- his son. Vegeta Sr and Goku Sr- the twins. Ok King- Daichi's middle name is Oxford remember? (I thought it would be neat because it has a Ox in it for Ox King and Oxford is a name of a college and Gohans a scholar.) Baradock- I planned on Goten naming is son that! Dr. Briefs- the last names :) That way each couple has at least one kid named after the grandparents.**

**-Percy J: Haha yeah it would of been!**

**-Trunksxpanforeves: Haha I know!**

**-Rockerbc: Haha here you go!**

**-Biteemelove: Haha no problem! I hope you like it!**

***Chapter 122- Bio-Broly***

****"We shouldn't be in here." Said a 6 year old Ari as she and her brothers who were now 10 walked into a old abandoned factory. They was out shopping with their parents but had sneked off a while ago leaving their little brother Tapion who was only 2 with them. He looked just like Trunks, and he had a tail just like all of his siblings.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked her "Scared?"

"No!" She said stubbornly "Mommy and Daddy are just going to get mad when they find out that we're here!"

"Where are the light?" Goku said trying to find some.

"Goku don't!" Ari tried to warn him with no luck. He was already swinging his arms around, Vegeta doing the same.

"Ah-Ha!" Goku said switching a switch and truning everyhting on. Machines started running and lights flicked on.

Ari looked around frantically "Boys we should really go!" She told them.

"Then go if you want to, we're not leaving" Goku told her.

"I can't! Someone has to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed" she said following them.

There was a sound of glass breaking and moaning.

"W-what was that?" Ari asked looking around.

"I don't know but lets find out!" Vegeta said taking off toward the sound, Goku right behind him.

"Wait for me!" Ari yelled behind them.

They came upon 4 very ugly gooey creatures. Their colors were purple, blue, green, and red.

"What the hell are you?" Vegeta asked them boldly.

"We are the lost bio-creations of Lord Jaguar" the blue one said. "We must find Mr. Satan."

"First off what is a bio-creation?" Goku asked raising a eyebrow.

"Who is Lord Jaguar?" Ari asked.

"And why do you need Mr. Satan?" Vegeta asked.

"We must destroy Mr. Satan" they said starting to walk off.

"We can't let them find him! Mr. Satan is old and he's not as strong as us" Ari said worriedly.

"We'll fight them" Vegeta said and Goku nodded. "Stay here Ari" he told his sister so she'll be safe.

"Hey uglies" Goku told them. "Before you fight Mr. Satan you have to fight us!"

"Move little kids" the purple one said.

"No way in hell, hit us with your best shot" Vegeta told them smirking, Goku doing the same beside him.

The bio-creatures attacked them but the twins having advanced fighting skills because of who theirs parents easily took down the creatures.

"See Ari nothing to worry about" Goku told her.

"Yeah, but what about that one" she said pointing to a red tank that had a man in it.. With a tail? "He looks like a Saiyan."

"Impossible" Vegeta said flying up there with Goku, Ari right behind them. The mand looked at them causing all of them to fly back in fright.

"He must be another bio-project!" Ari told them.

With a scream from the man the tank busted open sending all three of the kids back. Ooze covered the floor and the kids flew up more so they wouldn't touch it.

"Hey!" Goku yelled at the man causing him to look up. "Are you after Mr. Satan too?"

"No.. Kakarrot, Vegeta!" He said.

"Kakarrot is grandpa Gokus, Saiyan name" Vegeta said. "If he knows our grandpas.. Maybe he knows Dad and Mom."

"Hey! Do you know Trunks and Pan?!" Goku yelled at him.

The man tensed up dangersly "Trunks and Pan are you're parents?"

"Yeah!" Goku said oblivious of how angry the man was about the fact.

"Baka!" Ari said hitting his arm repeatedly. "He obviously doesn't like our parents!"

"They destroyed me!" The man yelled ooze covering his body.

"Awe crap" Vegeta said. "Another villain Mom and Dad killed. Now he's back AND WANTS TO KILL US!"

"You two can get him right? Right?" Ari asked them.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Vegeta told her although he wasn't sure himself.

Ari flew up higher so she wouldn't get in the middle of it.

"Hehe" Goku said laughing nervously as the man now completely covered in ooze walked towards them.

"Let's do this G" Vegeta told him smirking.

"Right beside you V" Goku told him smirking as well as they ran towards the man hitting and kicking him with all their might. The man just stood there un-moving.

"Why isn't he fighting?" Vegeta asked.

The man blew up more tanks causing more ooze to spill everywhere.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Goku asked his twin.

Vegeta smirked at him "Let's do it!" And together both boys went super.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Goku yelled at him s they charged the man again.

This time he fought back and tossed the twins around like they was nothing, ripping their clothes. They just couldn't seem to get a break because the man always would stop them. No matter what they did nothing worked.

"Ari.. Might be a good time to go get Dad and Mom" Vegeta told her.

"On it!" She said taking off and flying off as fast as she could back into the city where they had last seen their parents. She flew about the streets looking for them and finally she saw them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried flying into Trunks arms.

"Ari!" Tapion said happily greeting her from Pans arms.

"Honey what's wrong?" Pan asked her, something was wrong where were the twins?

"Where are your brothers?" Trunks asked her getting the same feeling as Pan.

Ari said something but she said it so fast that they couldn't understand it.

"Breath then tell us" Trunks told her.

She took a deep breath before saying "The boys went to a old factory and I followed them and then they turned on these lights and these bio things popped up! The boys beat them but then this other man showed up and he had a tail! I think he's a Saiyan! He knows grandpa Goku and Vegeta and he said you two destroyed him!"

"Broly" Trunks and Pan said together.

"Ari we need you to lead us the factory, can you do that?" Trunks asked her.

She nodded fast before taking off flying. Pan tightened her grip on Tapion before her and Trunks blasted after her.

"Broly" Trunks and Pan said together as they landed.

"Dad! Mom!" Goku and Vegeta cried when they saw them.

"Ari take Tapion and go somewhere safe" Pan said setting him down.

"Yes Mommy" Ari said grabbing her brothers hand and taking off.

"Look at who finally showed up" Broly said. "Trunks and Pan, it's been a while since i've seen you two. You've grown once again."

"What are you?" Pan asked looking at the ooze all over him.

"I am bio-Broly. Blood from the original Broly was scrapped off a rock after you two killed him and brought to Lord Jaguar who made me! He left me here to rot.. That bastard. But now that you two are here I can stop playing house with your kids and fight you two."

"Hey!" Vegeta and Goku yelled at him offended.

"No" Trunks told him. "You're going to keep fighting the boys."

"WHAT?" Vegeta and Goku asked him wide eyed in disbelief.

Pan smiled at Trunks knowing what he was thinking.

"Come on boys, your father and me have killed him two times now. It's you boys turn" Pan told them.

"But- but" they said flying up towards Trunks and Pan.

"No buts" Trunks told them. "You two are our sons you can do it."

"How?" Goku asked.

"Fusion" Trunks and Pan told them.

"We've never done that before!" Vegeta told them.

"You've seen your grandpas do it, your mother and Bra, and Goten and me. You two can do it" Trunks told them smiling.

The twins sighed "Okay" they said lining up to do the moves. "Fu-Sion HA!"

As always smoke covered the people doing fusion but when it cleared there stood a perfect looking Gogeta Jr.

"Go kick his butt boys" Pan told them winking.

Gogeta Jr smirked and did a back flip off the rail landing on the other side of Broly.

"What's wrong you two?" Broly asked Trunks and Pan "Getting too weak?"

"No" Pan told him bored. "Honestly if we wanted to we could kill you right now with-out a problem."

"But we're teaching our sons a lesson. So since Goten can't make it... You'll be the punching bag" Trunks told him.

"I am Gogeta Jr" he said introducing himself. "And your time is over bio-freak" he told him before attacking Broly.

Trunks and Pan watched the fight as blasts got shot and hits and kicks were made. Gogeta soon powered up to Super Saiyan and attacked Broly still with-out any luck. Finally he went Super Saiyan 3 and crushed Broly into the ground. He floated up in the air his legs crossed and a hand on his chin.

"Now I need a trick to make the final blow, but what to do? What to do?"

Pan rubbed the bridge of her nose "I swear it's like Gotenks is up there."

Trunks laughed, she was right. Gotenks always did have a problem with finding the right move to make, so he decided to help his boys out.

"Do a Kame-hame wave!"

Gogeta jumped up "That's a great move!"

"Trunks!" Pan said grabbing his arm and just about jumping up and down. "This will be their first Kame-Hame wave!" She said getting excited.

"Ka-me.. Ha-me.." Gogeta said gathering his energy as Broly started standing up. "HA!" He said sending the blast right towards the bio-freak and making him explode.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ari said running back out with Tapion who Trunks picked up and put on his shoulders.

"Please tell us that you two aren't mad at us.." Vegeta asked his parents once him and Goku split.

Trunks and Pan shared a look then smiled.

"After you two fought Broly, did Fusion perfect the first time, and did your first Kame-Hame wave.. How could we be?" Pan told them smiling.

"We're proud of you two" Trunk told them smiling. "Now lets go get some ice-cream to celebrate."

"ICE-CREAM!" Tapion yelled happily.

"You scream, I scream we all scream for ice-cream" Ari sung.

"Yeah!" Vegeta and Goku said jumping up and high fiving each other.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER.. I HAVE MY TISSUES READY!**


	123. Goodbye

**Last chapter of this story.. i'm already in tears. I have a authors note after the chapter for everyone. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think. **

***Chapter 123- Goodbye***

****"You can't beat me! I'm unstoppable!" Gogeta Jr yelled at his oppent.

"Oh really? It looks like i'm beating you guys pretty bad to me" Trunks told them smirking in Super Saiyan form. They were currently sparring in the woods beside their home.

Gogeta crossed his arms "Whatever, old man you're losing your touch!"

"I may have gotten older, but never forget who taught you your moves" Trunks told them something his father always use to tell him.. And still does sometimes.

"You haven't even dealt with our surprise attack yet" Gogeta told him.

"Oh yeah? What is it, a Kame-hame wave?"

"No" Gogeta said smirking.

"ME!" A four year old Tapion yelled running out from behind them and into Trunks arms. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh he got me" Trunks said dramatically. "To bad for you Gogeta, your little surprise attack is really on my team."

"What?!" He asked crestfallen.

"I'm on Daddy's team!" Tapion yelled climbing on Trunks shoulders and shooting little energy disc at Gogeta.

"I can't believe it" Gogeta yelled dogging the disc. I"m been betrayed!" Just then he split into the twins who were now 12.

"You cheat dad" Vegeta told him.

"Hey now we Briefs men do not cheat, we do whatever it takes to win" Trunks told the twins.

"If you say so dad" Goku said smiling.

"First one to the house wins! One-" Vegeta said but him and Goku flew of before he even finished.

"Now that's cheating!" Trunks called after them.

"We learned from the best!" They said looking back at him both of them smirking.

Trunks just smirked before looking at Tapion "Ready?"

Tapion fell down to his back "Let's go crush them!" And with that Trunk took off after the twins.

"Am I doing this right Mommy?" Ari asked Pan holding up her flower crown.

Pan nodded at the now 8 year old "Very good" she told her smiling.

"When is Aunt Bra going to come over and bring baby Baradock over? And Chima!"

Pan smiled "Your aunt just had Baradock a few weeks ago so her, uncle Goten and Chima are still probably adjusting. Remember when we brought Tapion home?"

Ari nodded frowning slightly "He was so loud!"

Pan laughed "He still is."

"Look Mommy!" Ari said pointing up to the sky. "It's our boys!"

Pan smiled "Ah looks like their back."

"They went sparring with-out me" Ari said frowning. She was still asleep when they had left. She was a very hard sleeper, just like her father use to be. Pan had stayed behind with her so she wouldn't be home alone.

"Well then" Pan said standing up. "Lets go teach those boys that they shouldn't leave these girls behind."

"Yeah!" Ari said standing up beside Pan before they flew up to the boys and surprise attacked them.

One night a few days later Trunks and Pan were sitting in the study on the couch, just enjoying each others company. Their kids were in the living room watching something on t.v. Pan snuggled closer to Trunks side and closed her eyes. She couldn't be more happy about how her life turned our, and neither could Trunks. They were still madly in-love with each other, their soul-mates and they had the most wonderful kids... Okay well the twins could be really bad trouble makers, Ari was very bossy, and Tapion was always super hyper but to them they were perfect.

"Guess who showed up for a job interview today?" Trunks asked her.

"Who?"

"Issac Johnson."

Pans eyes popped open "Little Issac, that we use to babysit?"

"Yep, can you believe he's 19? I was 19 when I saved him before the Earth blew up."

"Does he remember us?"

"Oh yeah, he said we was the funnest babysitter he ever had and he asked about you."

"Awe that's sweet of him, so do you have a new employee?"

"That I do" Trunks said nodding.

"I'll have to go by there sometime and talk to him" Pan said.

They heard screams from the living room not of hurt or scared but it sounded like cheering.

"What are they watching?" Trunks asked standing up before helping Pan up.

"Probably another wrestling match, I told Goten to stop giving them to the twins."

Trunks snorted "Do you know they tried to 'lay a smack down' on me as Gogeta the other day?"

Pan laughed at him "Did they succeed?"

"No" Trunks said smirking.

They walked into the living room to see all 4 of their kids standing in front of the t.v. watching them fight Kuriza?

Trunks and Pans eyes widened they knew some camera people made videos of them, but they never bought one..

The last scene on it came on and it was of Trunks and Pan over powering Kuriza and killing him. As a huge light came from it, the video went off the kids were screaming again.

"Why haven't you two ever let us watch a video of you two killing him? THAT WAS AWESOME!" Vegeta Jr told his parents.

"Yeah!" Goku Jr and Ari said.

"Who gave you that video?" Pan asked them raising a eyebrow.

"Goten" they all said at the same time.

"Of course" Trunks said sighing and shaking his head.

Tapion ran over in front of them jumping up and down. "You two went against that man and he knocked you down! Then you two got up and was like Ahhhhhh! And you went over to him and took those one people out of his back and killed them then you and that man both did those things and the moon came out!" he said grabbing his tail and holding it beside him. "Then you was like Ahhhhhh again! Then you was like this!" He said falling to the ground.

Trunks and Pan shared a look both of them raising an eyebrow.. Tapion was something else.

"I am the world champ!" Tapion said jumping up and beating his chest like King Kong.

Trunks whistled at him then motioned his head towards Pan. Tapion looked at his mother smiled widely as well as the other kids.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled before the kids attacked her knocking her on the ground and tickling her.

Trunks had thought he won, that is until Pan kicked his feet from underneath himand he feel on the ground.

"Get your dad!" Pan said picking Tapion up and throwing him on Trunks.

"Ah!" Tapion said trying to attack him.

Pan was able to escape and ran out of the house and into the woods.

"Get her!" Trunks yelled laughing after her to the kids.

It wasn't soon that Pan felt a arm wrap around her waist and she laughed. Still after all these years Trunks always found her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her.

She turned around to face him "Not anymore" she told him smiling.

"Oh?"

"You'll just catch me."

Trunks nodded smirking "Yes, yes I will."

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Panna" he said softly before kissing her.

"I found them!" Tapion yelled coming to them, his siblings right behind.

Trunks took Pans hand and they took off running together, laughing as their kids chased them.

Still after all these years they were in-love and nothing would ever change that. As in most fairy-tales... They all lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**

**I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE THIS STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!**

**Dear faithful fans,**

**Well you guys, I did it. I finished my first FANfiction story and if I do say so myself it was pretty epic. I hope you guys know that i'm crying right now. This story has been my baby.. I started planning it out last December (2011) and didn't start writng it until January (2012). It's took me eight months to write this story! I just want to say THANK YOU so much to everyone who reviewed, favored this story or who even just read it. Let me just say that every single email I have ever gotten about a review or favored or anything I have saved an it's in a folder called Fanfiction. (I really hope you guys don't think i'm weird for doing that..) I could of never of gotten as far as I did with-out you guys. You're what makes the story so good! I have grown personally as a writter.. I can tell by comparing the first chapters to my last ones. .and again it's all thanks to you guys. It's been a awesome ride and thank you so much for letting me share my story with you! It was my first experience on FFnet and I loved it so much, I added more stories! I'll be posting the one-shots soon and updating 'Strong Bonds' and 'Closer.' **

**Once a Trunks and Pan fan, always a Trunks and Pan fan! Until we meet again!**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
